Coming Home
by Forest Angel
Summary: An old friend of Flack's returns to the city. What unites and divides them sending sparks flying when they collide? - Spoilers to 4.11
1. Reliving the Past

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**1. Reliving the Past**

Nikki adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she stepped out of the elevator and looked around. Turning she headed for Mac Taylor's office. She had noted the lab technicians and uniformed personnel going about their business, but she hadn't spotted the tall dark haired, blue eyed detective leaving the lab. However, Don Flack jnr had seen her. She hadn't changed since he last saw her two years before. He was surprised to see her in New York let alone in the Lab, he never thought she would come back. He took a breath and approached her.

"Nikki"

She recognised the voice, he was the last person she expected to meet at that moment, it was silly really she knew he was attached to the Crime Lab and worked most cases with the CSIs and that they would meet at some point during her stay. She'd hoped to have more time to get things in perspective to decide what to say to him. She turned around.

"Don, how are you?"

He looked at her, she held her breath waiting for the backlash, he could see her reaction; he knew she was waiting for an outburst from him; he didn't want to argue with her, certainly not here in the lab, he shrugged his shoulders

"Ok you know" he paused "you? What about Amy?"

Nikki was surprised by his response, memories of their last meeting replaying itself in her head. She slowly answered "I'm ok, Amy's fine, she's back home with Mum"

He asked why she wasn't with her, Nikki stared at the floor

"Its time I faced up to the past, all of it" she whispered.

He nodded at her knowingly. "Drinks later, just to talk?" He was desperate not to push her right now, she was clearly struggling to deal with why she came back, it wasn't going to be easy for her, the least he could do was just be there, maybe in the process he could mend some of their broken fences. He'd actually thought a lot about her in the last few months, since the bombing.

She shook her head, she told him she had other plans, she had things to sort out.

She wasn't ready to deal with their issues yet. She was still dealing with one reason for coming back to the city which she had left almost 5 years ago.

He didn't get a chance to respond as Mac arrived and greeted Nikki, apologising for making her wait. He sensed the tension between the detective and the young woman before him and hoped it wouldn't affect how they worked.

Don's phone rang and he excused himself and walked away.

Mac gave Nikki a tour of the lab and introduced her to the team. Shortly after a call came in and Mac sent Nikki out with Sheldon Hawkes on what appeared to be a simple case. He noted the strained look on Nikki's face as he informed them the body was located downtown in Nelson Rockefeller Park near Ground Zero, but she took the call without question.

On the way to the Park Nikki and Sheldon talked a little, but as they got closer Nikki became quieter. Don met them as they got out of the vehicle, he looked at Nikki taking in her pale face and tense look, he asked if she was alright, she glared at him then asked about the case. A brief glance between the detective and doctor left both of them concerned.

Once they had dealt with the scene Nikki packed the evidence and her kit back into the vehicle and stepped away, and moved to where a corner of the park gave her a view across to Ground Zero and she stood gazing over towards a the site, images of the TV coverage showing the falling towers running through her mind,

Don went over to her. This was where their problems had begun, where he'd watched her suffer with the tragic consequences of that day 5 years ago. He knew what she was thinking, seeing, he knew she had to do this, but he wanted nothing more than to make everything right again, but he didn't know how. He waited for her to say something, she sighed; she knew he was there. She took a breath and tried to speak, her voice shaky, telling him what he already knew.

"It's the first time I've been this close, this is why I came back, and I have to deal with it" she whispered.

"I know," there was a moment's silence and then he spoke again "its time to go Princess". His nick name for her slipped out before he could stop it. "I used to hate you calling me that", she sighed. She seemed resigned to everything, once she would have argued with him about the name. She brushed a tear from her face, shivered and turned heading for the vehicle.

The case did turn out to be a simple one, ruled as natural causes by the ME; the victim had had a heart attack while out jogging.

As she left the lab a week later she ran into Lindsay, they talked briefly about their cases and Lindsay asked how Nikki was finding being back. She admitted she had missed New York, and it was good to be back for a while, but she was also looking

forward to going home again.

"What's the story with Flack you two seem pretty cool with each other" she asked posing the question no one had voiced

Nikki shrugged, "we've got history, it's complicated, we've got a lot of stuff to sort out, I've gotta go I'll see you Wednesday"

Nikki punched the button for the elevator as Lindsay walked away.

Don was leaving the lab on his way back to the precinct and saw Nikki at the elevator.

"Nikki? wait up!" He joined her "what are you doing tomorrow?"

She told him she had plans, he knew what she was planning, he didn't want her to do it alone. "d'you want some company? I could switch my shift" he offered. She looked up at him and shook her head "Thanks, but I need to do this on my own". He nodded then added, "You know I'm here, I'll call you tomorrow to check you're ok". This time Nikki nodded and entered the opening elevator.


	2. Ground Zero

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**2. Ground Zero**

_MAC (POV) _

_The iron railings surrounding Ground Zero were the focus of activity as usual on this day, some people standing trying to take in the enormity of what happened, but having no personal connection. Many others like him did have that connection, some still clearly upset at what they had lost. He was starting to look forward again; this part of his life didn't bring the raw emotion he once felt. This year he was here more as a turning point, changes were happening in his life and he was ready to move on again, even if only with small steps. He looked up, movement through crowd caught his eye, a young woman, Nikki, carrying a posy of flowers, yellow roses, he watched her scan the names, until she located what she was looking for. He could see her visibly tense. _

_NIKKI (POV)_

_She looks at the rows of names, sees the one she was looking for, tears fill her eyes _

_MAC (POV) _

_He watched Nikki bend down and lay her flowers obviously distressed. As she stood up, he goes forward. He saw her shoulders shake as the tears began and he heard her cry. He puts his hand on her arm and pulls her against his chest holding her tight and stroking her hair. Now he made sense of her file, the look on her face when he assigned her first case. He also knew she had not been here in almost 5 years. To her this was a catalyst what for he didn't know, but this step for her to be here on this day was significant. _

_NIKKI (POV) _

_She became aware of the "pillow" her head had been resting on, her crying subsided. She looked up into Mac's eyes, an unspoken understanding passing between them. At that moment words were unnecessary._

Nikki stepped back and noticed that her tears had soaked and crinkled Mac's shirt. She apologised, he reassured her it wasn't a problem. They were both in a sombre mood and decided to go for coffee nearby. It stretched through the afternoon as they sat sharing their thoughts and experiences of loved ones lost.

Mac apologised for sending her down there on her first case, she assured him it wasn't his fault; her record didn't say much about her involvement or the aftermath. After sitting together for hours it became clear that Nikki was exhausted and emotionally drained, he paid their bill and escorted her outside to a cab and sent her home.

As the cab pulled up outside her residence, a brownstone in Midtown East, she could see a figure sitting on the steps outside her door. She knew it was Don; he stood up as she got out of the cab and she started up the steps.

She asked what he was doing there. He told her that he wanted to be sure she was ok.

"It's been a long day" she admitted. "You went to the memorial?" he stated more than asked, she nodded wearily. She was visibly drained, he hated seeing her like that, she was clearly not in the mood to talk, and he wasn't sure she would sleep either, he reached out to her pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few minutes before letting her go. She looked up at his face, they shared a look of understanding before she let herself into her home and he walked away.


	3. Discoveries

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**3. Discoveries**

When Nikki arrived in the Lab on Wednesday she was pale and tired and the lab was buzzing, she wasn't sure she was ready for a full on day of work, but it was clear there was something about to happen. Don met her in the corridor as she left the elevator. He noted her appearance and told her so, "that obvious ha?" she paused briefly before admitting "its been bad",

"Nightmares?" he already knew the answer, but he wondered if she would answer him, she looked up,

"Like it just happened". She said she would call him later and began to walk away when he called after her.

"Nik, come with me tonight, Ma's cooking your favourite and they would love to see you, we'll stay over and come back tomorrow." She bit her lip; then graciously declined informing him she would be on call, but promising to see his family before she went back to California. At this point Danny joined them announcing they had a case of a body dump at a city waste site.

As they left Danny commented on how she looked and she told him it was family related, He nodded knowingly "Is Flack involved, I could talk to him for you?" Nikki was touched by the offer but declined, telling him they just had stuff to sort out.

When they returned from their crime scene later that day the lab was crawling with technicians and others, obviously something big was happening, Danny caught Adam in the corridor and quizzed him. "They've discovered more remains from 9/11 in a building being demolished at Ground Zero". Nikki closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to stay calm, colour drained from her face she leant against the wall for support. Danny noticed and asked if she was ok. She brushed it off as not having eaten properly and walked away. The chances of gaining any new information was extremely slim, she knew that, but it just served to bring back all the memories she'd managed to suppress all day.

Later in the lab she was pouring over a skin sample of a burnt tattoo, which had been restored slightly, her head was pounding, the smell of the burnt skin, the information from Ground Zero and the nagging feeling that she'd seen the tattoo before were all compounding to give her a massive headache on top of the exhaustion she had been fighting all day.

Danny looked over, he'd been talking to her for a few minutes, but she hadn't responded, "Nikki" he was getting worried about her she was clearly bothered by something, but she wouldn't talk to anyone. Flack had tried a couple of times, but she barely spoke to him. "Palmer!"

"What? Sorry Danny, what's up?" He finally got her to respond, she didn't wait for a response, "I think I might have something here, I recognise this", she displayed it onto a large screen. They studied it for a moment. Then Nikki got up from the stool she had been perched on. "I need to make a call"

She left as Sheldon entered. He informed Danny that he was working their body from the dump while Sid Hammerback and Peyton Driscoll were dealing with the remains from Ground Zero.

In the corridor Nikki was heading back to the lab with a file in her hand and taking a sheet of paper from the printer in the DNA lab, she ran into Mac. He greeted her. She thanked him for his understanding and company earlier in the week. He noticed she didn't look good and suggested she went home, she assured him she was fine. He offered her some time off, but she declined. He nodded; he of anyone could appreciate the need to do something to help take your mind off things. She returned to the lab.

Danny looked up "You know you still look awful, why don't you call it a night, we can finish tomorrow." She looked at him defiantly "I'll quit when you do Danny, I've got results from DNA and I think we may have a break on an ID"

She handed him the paper from DNA then slipped a CD into the computer drive and displayed the results onto the big screen next to the image of the tattoo.

"That's almost the same, but I've not seen anything like it before, talk to me Nikki" he watched her manipulate the image, Nikki ran a closer view on both images then looked up.

"They're unique; I came across them during a case in Frisco about 6 months ago. I spoke to my boss, he's finding me the full case file, the image on the right is the catalogued sample for the gang, see the ships wheel and the Chinese characters? The wheel is a symbol of the gang, the characters are the individual initials; they get it as part of their initiation rights. I'm fairly certain this is the guy I was after 6 months ago." She hardly stopped for breath, work taking over giving her a confidence he hadn't seen all day. Her phone rang; her boss gave her some information and asked for her fax number. When she hung up a few minutes later the fax machine was already churning their extra information. Nikki collated the pages, then announced "He's Li Ping Hua, age 35, immigrant from Taipei, wanted on suspicion of human trafficking, we wanted him because of a trailer of bodies we found in a cargo ship from Taiwan."

"Well that solves one problem, but what was he doing here?" Danny responded.

"I can't think anymore without food, pizza sounds good right now, why don't you order something and I'll check with Hawkes about the COD?" Danny looked up, someone offering him a chance to eat while they had a case. That didn't happen often so he jumped at the chance.

"You must of read my mind, you know you can stick around if I get to eat while I work." Nikki half smiled at him as she left the lab.

Down in the morgue there were several trolleys with body bags. Sheldon was at one end with their victim. Nikki told him of his ID and that they'd ordered food. He commented on the speed of response on the ID.

"Pays to know the right people" Nikki stated. He asked if she'd called in a favour from her home lab. She confirmed it was more like resolving an open case. In exchange he confirmed cause of death was a single gun shot, execution style. He handed her an evidence bag with the bullet.

On her way out of the morgue Sid was opening one of the body bags; he commented to Peyton that there were shreds of navy blue fabric possibly consistent with PD uniform. Nikki was torn between taking a look and bolting for the ladies room to be sick. She did neither, she stopped in the doorway and took several deep breaths before leaving.


	4. Identification

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**4. Identification**

Later that night Nikki, Danny, Sheldon & Stella were in the breakroom when an exhausted Mac walked in. He looked at Nikki, and took a breath, trying to cushion the blow which was about to descend.

"Nikki, good work with our immigrant. I want you to run it with Hawkes, Danny you hand over anything you still have. I want you and Stella to concentrate on trying to identify the victims from the construction site downtown. Lindsay will help you, I'm gonna be meeting with the mayor and city councillors tomorrow and they'll want answers, I'd like to be able to give some families the news they've been waiting for, but first I want you all to go home for a few hours, Its gonna be a tough day tomorrow"

Stella suggested that Mac should take his own advice; she knew this was tough on him. Just as he was beginning to look forward they had another case which was linked with 9/11 and it was getting harder to identify any bodies due to degraded DNA, lack of personal effects and animal damage over the years. The previous discovery 18 months before had proved that. However they owed it to the families and they would do their best.

Mac looked at Nikki, her expression was blank, he knew what she was thinking; the same things were going through his mind. She was due to go back to California soon, but he knew she wouldn't want to leave yet, especially if there was a slight chance the bodies could be identified, he made a note in his head to talk to Ed Myles, her boss in San Francisco and extend her assignment for a few more weeks.

Sheldon thought he would be first in when he arrived shortly after 6am the following day, but was surprised to see Nikki already working in the lab. He noticed she looked pale and tense. She hadn't got much sleep. He suspected it wasn't just the previous night either.

He joked about her staying in the lab all night. "I may as well have done for all the good it did me going home" she countered. He asked if anyone else was around. She told him Mac had slept in his office again, and Peyton and Sid had been working till a couple of hours ago.

Nikki, quickly informed Sheldon of the progress she'd made on their case, (which wasn't much) and that they had a video conference with the San Francisco team booked for later that morning. He then suggested that she took a break and he would take over. She accepted gratefully.

Later that morning in another lab Danny and Stella were analysing swatches of fabric from their victims, the printer spat out the results of analysis on one of the navy blue remnants, "it is consistent with PD uniform, but I don't know how that will help us" Danny sighed. Lindsay entered and confirmed the wedding ring she had been analysing was not going to tell them anything unless the initials or date inscribed inside could be tracked. They all thought that was unlikely.

Mac entered with another box of items found in the same location as the victims, Stella started sifting through it and found a damaged NYPD shield belonging to a uniformed officer as far as they could tell by the colour. Unfortunately only a few of the badge numbers were legible.

Mac asked them to check the database for unidentified police officers and to start with those from the first precinct on scene. Danny questioned why,

"I've got a bad feeling about this, but I want the evidence to talk first, and make sure your facts are straight." Stella looked at Mac confused. Then he continued to further emphasise the sensitive nature of the discovery "I do not want any of you discussing this outside of this lab before we know the facts; the mayor will be all over us if this leaks out before the ID is proved, I want the results first before you talk to anyone, including in the lab."

Mac asked Lindsay to handle another case which had just come in and they left the lab together. Stella began typing on the computer in front of her. She pulled up several records before isolating some and displaying them on the screen where their badge numbers could be a match to the one found. Danny began an automated search using the badge numbers, then took half of the records Stella had pulled out and started analysing them.

After a few minutes, Danny looked up and ran his hand through his hair and round his neck. Then looked at the record in front of him. "Geez, Stella take a look" he punched the keys and displayed the record onto the big screen as Don walked in. He saw the image and leant on the desk taking a deep breath. The evidence bag containing the wedding ring in front of his face, where Lindsay had put it down. He looked up at the screen again. Then picked up the ring and looked at it, Stella noticed his reaction. "Don, you ok?"

"Why are you interested in Jason? Have you-" he had a million things running through his head. "Where did .. is he-?" Don couldn't coherently get the words out.

Stella stopped him, "You know Jason Travis?" Don nodded, and told them they had been at the academy together, that Jason had just got married, that he was best man at the wedding and would recognise his ring anywhere.

"We are fairly confident that Jason is one of the bodies they discovered yesterday. The ring came from one of the bodies and they just found a shield nearby which could be his. I'm sorry" Stella told him as gently as she could.

"D'you know where his wife is now?" asked Danny, "someone will have to tell her." Stella responded having just read Jason's record. "oh my God!, its Nikki"

Don looked over to the adjacent lab where Nikki was working, she was oblivious to what was going on. He sighed. "I'll do it". Stella rested her hand on his arm "we need to wait for Mac, he wants to be sure about the results". Don nodded.

A few hours and several tests and much analysis later Mac agreed with their conclusions, most of the evidence was circumstantial, but dental records had been a good match and the fact that the ring had been found on the body and Don confirmed it matched Jason's and the date was consistent with their marriage, they confirmed the identity.

Don entered the lab where Nikki & Sheldon were working. He nodded to Sheldon and asked for a couple of minutes to talk to Nikki. Sheldon agreed and left the lab to retrieve some other data. Nikki continued to work. Don took her hand and made her sit down, she was about to protest when she saw the look on his face.

Stella and Danny continued to work in the lab next door and saw Don go to Nikki. A few minutes later he pulled her into his arms as she collapsed in tears. Then she broke out of his embrace and rushed out of the room. Stella found her a few minutes later in the ladies room, rinsing her face. "Nik, are you ok? Can I get you anything?" she asked softly. Nikki declined then asked how they confirmed the ID and Stella told her. Nikki pulled a paper towel from the holder, dried her face. "I am so sorry, we had no idea about Jason." Nikki nodded "its part of why I came back, I had to let it go" She paused, "I never expected this after so long". Nikki turned and left.

Don met her in the corridor and put an arm round her and lead her out of the lab.


	5. Saying Goodbye

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**5. Saying Goodbye**

Next morning Nikki arrived in the lab and met Lindsay in the corridor. Lindsay offered her sympathy and asked after Jason's family. Nikki told her that Mac had gone with her to break the news the night before and that they would be organising the funeral. Lindsay offered her help if it was needed. Nikki declined, declaring that she just wanted to get on with her job. She asked if Hawkes was around. Lindsay told her that he was back out at the dump site with Jennifer Angell to speak to the manager to get more information. Nikki asked if any of the other victims had been identified, Lindsay merely confirmed that Mac was with Stella informing the Mayor of their findings. "Mac says you can have Jason's ring back, I've cleaned it for you, its in my desk" Lindsay offered.

Danny walked up to them and hugged Nikki asking if she was ok. She told him she was and asked if the bodies were still in the morgue. He nodded. Nikki thought for a moment then started to leave. Danny realised what she was thinking.

"You're not going down there are you?" he asked. "I have to" she gave him a determined look. He tried to tell her it wasn't a good idea, she told him she'd waited 5 years for this. He blocked her path so she couldn't go, at least until they'd reasoned with her. "out of my way Danny!" He refused, trying to talk her out of the idea.

The elevator opened and Don arrived, he called to Nikki "Jenna called and said you took off to go to work". Nikki glared at him "If it hasn't escaped your notice I am in the middle of a case. I also need to see Jason" she turned to Danny "now out of my way".

They glared at each other for a moment, then Don nodded to Danny "Its ok Dan" he stepped aside Nikki brushed past him and disappeared down the corridor Don continued "I don't agree with it but she needs to do it, I'll go with her.

Later that day Mac was reviewing files in his office when Nikki entered. They briefly discussed her Taiwan Immigrant's case. Nikki informed Mac that their trail had gone cold in New York and that San Francisco had taken the case over. Mac congratulated her on her work. She asked if he had another case. He shook his head, "go home, you need time to put everything into perspective I don't want to see you near a case or this lab until after the funeral." Nikki knew he was a bit cross about her actions earlier, she told him he probably wanted her to see a counsellor too, he softened "I would recommend it, but I can't enforce it, This is personal Nikki, but it came close to crossing the line this morning. You know we don't recommend families see their loved ones like that. But I understand, if it was Claire I would probably have done the same." He paused "now go home and get some sleep". Nikki nodded and left.

When Mac and Don met later at a crime scene Don asked after Nikki and Mac told him what he had said to her. Don knew it was the right thing to do, she needed time to take in everything, especially coming so soon after the anniversary. He knew she missed her family and she was worried about Jason's parents. He knew that this week had been tough on her, but she was doing better now that she had proof of what happened.

Ten days later Nikki, Don and Jenna (Jason's sister) were sat in Sullivan's after Jason's funeral. Jenna and Don were talking, Nikki was half listening while she played with the wedding ring on her finger. Jenna turned to her, "you know Nik it's ok if you want to take it off." Nikki looked up "its just strange, I usually wear it around my neck when I'm working, he used to say it was closer to my heart."

Jenna looked between Don and Nikki, then smiled "Jason would want you to be happy, he knew you two had something special, what happened has torn you apart enough, its about time you fixed what went wrong. I'm gonna take off, see Mum & Dad before I go home. You'll be fine just talk to each other. I'll ring you in a few days Nik". Jenna got up she hugged Nikki and Don before leaving.

Don and Nikki sat down again. Both lost in their own thoughts for a while. They hadn't really talked while she had been back. They had spent some time together, but all the emotions about coming back and Jason had made it difficult for Nikki. Now she had no excuse. Her and Don would have to talk and soon.

"How did everything end up such a mess?" she asked. Don shook his head. Told her they had both been pretty stubborn. She thanked him for the support he had given her since she came back, told him that she wouldn't have coped without him. He told her that any big brother would do it.

"That might have worked in High School, even when you were at the academy, but I think we outgrew the brother sister act a long time ago." She paused " I'm not looking for anything from you, I just need to be back in the City, I won't start making demands you've got your own life to live, when did you last have a date?" He admitted it had been a few months. Nikki was surprised "I'm hearing this from one of the most eligible men in New York?" He admitted he had good female company when he wanted, that he didn't want ties right now.

He decided now was the time to push her a little about where they stood. "When do I get to see Amy?" Nikki admitted she hadn't planned to bring her to New York just yet. Don repeated the question. "She hasn't seen you in 2 years, she may not remember you" Nikki answered. "Whose decision is that?" he almost growled at her, putting Nikki on edge. "Don't go there Don, you know why I did it" He stopped her, he told her he didn't want to fight again. She admitted she didn't either "why did everything get so complicated?" she asked. Don admitted that part of it was his fault and that t he wanted them to get along like before. Nikki told him she missed being able to talk to him. He agreed he'd missed talking to her especially with all the bad things that had happened in the last year. "things have started to look up though you're back here now" he told her. Nikki reminded him that she would be returning to California soon; that her stay had only been temporary.

A silence descended as they both thought about everything that had happened.


	6. Melting the Ice

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**6. Melting the Ice **

After a few minutes of silence as they stared at their drinks, he looked at her and asked if she could take some time off for Halloween and bring Amy, he could take them to the parade and they could go in costume he thought Amy would like it. "I don't know, I doubt I'll get time off and I'm not sure I'm ready to bring Amy here". She answered. He knew she was stalling, he thought he would try a different approach. "You still got that red devil costume?" he prodded. Nikki saw the mischievous look in his eyes, suddenly she found it infectious, "Donny! That was strictly High School!" She wailed. "I don't know how you ever talked me into that! Don't tell me you still have the Mummy outfit!"

"Might have, you want me to find it?" He teased her. "Somehow I don't think it would be decent any more, you've grown since senior year!" she gasped. "Besides it would scare Amy, she freaked out last Halloween, wouldn't leave the house." "Yeah but she's older now and I'm sure some of the costumes would intrigue her." He told her. "Besides sis you know I'll look after her and you".

Nikki took a sip of her drink before she responded, "as I recall that's part of what messed us up so much before. Don you have to let go, you can't always be there to protect me." She paused. "I loved the pretence we had in School and when I was in College. Even when you took me to the Academy party where I met Jason. You almost scared him to death when he realised I was the guest of the great Don Flack jnr. He almost never asked me out you know. He was so relieved when I told him we weren't really related. Of course then he thought he had competition from you, he never knew which was worse." She looked down at her ring and twisted it on her finger. Don took her hand "was kinda cool watching him decide what to do about dating my best friend". Nikki looked up at him "Don Flack you're very mean sometimes!" He grinned at her and his eyes sparkled, "you know you enjoyed taunting him as much as I did" he prodded. Nikki couldn't resist and she giggled, "it was fun, he was so gullible". The team from the lab arrived at that moment.

"Looks like you two are chilled out" greeted Danny.

They greeted Nikki and she informed Mac that their case of the Taiwanese Immigrant had been resolved in San Francisco and that the culprit could be extradited if the DA wanted the case heard in New York.

"You've been back to Frisco?" asked Stella. Nikki told her that Jason's parents had insisted she spend some time with her family before the funeral. They asked her about her family, but she was non committal, talking about her Mum mainly.

A few minutes later the subject changed and Nikki was relieved to be able to finish her drink in relative quiet, no longer the centre of attention. It gave her the opportunity to observe her temporary colleagues. She was able to watch Don too, he showed moments of the old Don she knew years ago, at ease with the group, mercilessly teasing Danny about something or other. She could see they were good friends. She was a little envious of the banter they had going and wished they could be like that again. She ran her hands over her face, a move not unnoticed by Don.

He had joined the discussions going on, acutely aware of her sat opposite. When he looked at her she was watching the others, but in between he knew she was watching him. He didn't really want to be there, not tonight, not with everyone. He wanted to be alone somewhere with her, anywhere, somewhere they could talk. He was also acutely aware that in a couple of weeks she would be going back to San Francisco with no guarantee that she would return or if he would see her again. They had known each other for a long time, the last five years hadn't been easy, and their last meeting 2 years before had resulted in a major row and they had barely spoken since. He knew she had stayed in touch with his family, that his sister in law, Cassie had kept her up to date on his condition after the bombing, what hurt most was that she hadn't come home. Cassie said she couldn't get time off, he thought she didn't want to come. He wanted to ask her about it. He thought the seriousness of his injury and the fact that they had been so close she would have wanted to be there. He was now angry at himself for not taking the opportunity during his recovery to go to her, to try and mend the damage he'd caused 2 years ago. But he was still mad at her for not coming to him.

He saw her rub her hands over her face. He could tell she had had enough. She looked up at him, her blue eyes spoke volumes between them. She announced that she was going home. He watched her stand up he did too and helped her on with her jacket, pulling her hair free as she did the buttons. She took his hand briefly then looked into his eyes. "I know what I said earlier, but I'd like my big brother to walk me home" He nodded. They said goodnight to the others and left the bar.

"What's the deal with them?" asked Danny getting the distinct impression that something was going on and he was out of the loop. Mac smiled, "they knew each other in high school, they drifted apart after Nikki moved to California". Mac was not known to gossip, but what he'd said was true, Nikki had told him her first day. Mac was pleased that she had someone in the city to help her deal with what had happened.

As they walked through the streets of New York, Don and Nikki were silent. Both tired from the events of the previous few weeks, as well as the turmoil surrounding their last meeting and interim lack of contact. As they reached her residence they stopped on the pavement. Don reached for her hand as she was about to go up the steps and stopped her. She turned to him.

"Tomorrow 8 o'clock, Amalfi's, don't keep me waiting" she breathed. He raised his eyes at her. "How did you know that was my question?" he asked.

"It's what we used to do before I met Jason" She answered simply before going up the stairs and letting herself in.


	7. Friction

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**7. Friction**

Nikki arrived at the Jewellery store crime scene. Stella and Don were already there. Stella looked up and welcomed her back to work. Don informed them that 2 people were dead and 3 hospitalised. The assumption was that the culprits had fled with a large amount of uncut diamonds from the vault. Stella told her she'd found cartridges consistent with a 45 and Don reported that witnesses saw shot guns. As Stella was processing the main shop Nikki went to the vault which had multiple safety deposit boxes. Don followed her.

"Do we know the inventory of the opened boxes?" she asked. He shook his head "Manager's at head office, we're working on it" He closed his notebook as he watched her start work "I'm sorry about last night". Nikki shrugged, "It's OK. I know you were on a case. I'm glad Lindsay's alright". Don left. Nikki continued processing the scene. Her final task was to check the open boxes. She worked through most of them. She reached the final one.

In the main store Don finished talking to the witnesses and joined Stella. "Usual story, nobody saw nothing."

"Stella!" Nikki called from the vault, Don pulled his gun and started for the vault at the same time as a gunshot rang out.

As he entered Nikki was sitting against the wall looking dazed and breathless, as he knelt down he put his weapon away. He asked if she was ok. She said she was. She saw Stella enter and pointed at the box "shot gun booby trap"

Stella nodded and took a quick look, Nikki confirmed she had been opening the door when it fired. Nikki got up and staggered slightly over to Stella continuing to explain what she had been doing. Don watched her a concerned look on his face.

"Nik, lets get you checked out" he suggested when the women finished. "I'm fine Don, I've got work to do. I'll get the bullet Stell" She went to sidestep him but got dizzy and lost her balance falling against Don in the process. He steadied her, insisting she saw the paramedics. She declined and took a step towards the wall with the pellet embedded in it. She staggered, then leant on the wall.

"You're not fine Nikki. Let EMS check you out and if they clear you I'll let you back in" He pressed. She stood up straight and glared at him "Back off! I'm fine just get out and let us do our job". He looked at her despite the bravado he could tell she wasn't right, he wasn't sure what had happened but she was probably in shock. He saw the colour drain from her face as she tried to remain standing glaring at him. "You may be able to pull that crap with they guys in San Fran but not with me! You forget how well I know you."

Stella turned, it wasn't often she heard Don talk like that to his friends, and that usually there was a reason for it when he did. She looked at Nikki, she was clearly pale, but beyond that there was nothing else visible at first glance.

"You do look a bit pale Nik, it might be a good idea, I've got this." Nikki looked at her and then at Don then hissed at him "it doesn't look like I have a choice does it?" He threw a thankful glance at Stella and guided Nikki out of the vault.

Mac arrived as the paramedics finished checking Nikki out. After a quick discussion they agreed Nikki would be on lab duty for 24 hours, just in case of concussion from the bang she took to the head when she jumped clear of the shotgun. Mac had been tempted to send her home, but she was coherent and knew what had happened. She had a headache, but when didn't the CSIs get those while working tough cases. At least in the lab there would someone to keep an eye on her if something more serious was wrong. But he did stop her returning to process the scene.

Later in the lab Stella and Nikki were analysing evidence and Nikki showed Stella something from a velvet case which had come out of safety deposit box 111, where the gun had been found. "That's quite a haul for uncut" Stella noted. Nikki shook her head "I don't think these are natural, there's too many and the size and shape are too consistent" She paused while Stella took a closer look. "I think someone made them". Nikki pulled the results from an analysis of one of the stones and looked at it. "These are high end synthetics and would be worth more than the real thing in some places"

"You certainly know your diamonds" grinned Stella. "Doesn't every girl? Tiffany's is my favourite place to window shop" announced Nikki. "I can dream about those little blue boxes forever" agreed Stella.

At that moment Don arrived greeting Stella and asking Nikki how she was doing. She told him she was ok and asked about any information he had. He told them the Store Manager was finally on his way in with the store blue prints and the inventory for the safety deposit boxes. He added that some of the boxes were being rented out to private clients, 111 belonged to a South American business man named Claudio Valdez. He further added that uniforms were picking him up from his office down town. He invited Stella to join the interrogation "I figure we've at least got him for attempted murder of a police officer"

Nikki looked up "It wasn't deliberately set up for us". She knew where this was going; he was off on his protective big brother act again and it was seriously annoying her and that compounded with the headache wasn't helping her mood.

Don and Nikki exchanged a few heated words over the gun being left in the box, then Stella asked how they could test if the gun had been set to fire deliberately. Nikki thought for a moment then offered to confer with Mac. Then she turned to Don. "Don't get ahead of the evidence, I know you're likely to go off the deep end with Valdez" Stella said she would make sure he behaved.

Don looked at them his anger building because he didn't think they were taking this seriously enough. "This is not a joke! It could have killed you Nikki!"

"You think I don't know that!?" she yelled back. "Do whatever you want but don't blame me when it gets thrown out of court because you didn't wait for the evidence to back you up!" She stormed out.

Stella looked at Don, she knew he'd pushed, sometimes men had no sensitivity. "Nice going, that's one way to make her mad at you" He looked at her "She's ignoring the facts, I thought she'd want this guy screwed to the wall" he sighed.

Stella decided he needed some reassurance "Don, you know her better than any of us, you really think she doesn't know how close a call she had?" She paused briefly to let it sink in "You know we deal with the evidence, we can't be heavy handed without the facts to back them up." He knew Stella was right, they'd had run ins before on cases. He nodded.


	8. A Few Home Truths

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**8. A Few Home Truths**

Nikki was in the breakroom a few minutes later when Danny walked in. He told her he'd heard what happened and asked if she was alright. She admitted to having a major headache but otherwise was OK. She asked after his case as two lab techs entered oblivious to the current occupants.

"Mitch says Flack and Palmer just had a major row in front of Stella, he says it sounded pretty personal" one offered. "What did they say?" Asked the other. "Something about him going off the deep end and he accused her of almost getting herself killed."

Nikki heard them and looked up. "Yeah well one day he might actually understand what we do!" She left. Danny glared at the techs and they beat a hasty retreat realising the error of their ways. He rubbed his hand around his neck. Flack hadn't been himself since the bombing, he'd just got back on the job when Nikki turned up. He made a mental note to talk to him about stuff and it wouldn't be all one sided. He thought he had some notion of what Flack was thinking, after all he'd been the same the day before when Lindsay was made by that wacko diamond dealer from Africa, when she'd insisted on going undercover. At least she'd agreed to have dinner with him. It didn't seem like his friend was having the same luck.

Nikki went to the Squad Room to interview the jewellery store manager. She pressed him about the store routine the users of the deposit boxes and what had been stolen. He was pretty vague which annoyed her. So she told him that she would need to talk to him again and she suggested that he take a good look at his inventory and give her a full list of the missing items.

Meanwhile Don and Stella were talking to Valdez in an interrogation room. Stella laid out what they knew about his rental of the box. Valdez dismissively confirmed it, asking why they wanted to know. Don glared at him, he knew the guy was playing them, "Because Mr Valdez your box, or more precisely what was in your box almost killed a friend of mine this morning!" Valdez merely dismissed the fact saying they shouldn't have been looking in there. Stella could feel Don's anger and pointed out what Nikki had been doing there then she asked about the gun. Valdez pretended not to know, denying he had a gun. Don pointed out the registration details he'd got from the system. Valdez was a slimy creep and Don wanted nothing more than to pin him against the wall and tell him so, but he knew it wasn't a good move, he'd get it in the neck from Stella and his boss not to mention Nikki and he wasn't sure which would be worse. Stella asked about the diamonds, again Valdez denied all knowledge. Don was seriously rattled now, he stood up from the table and circled the room. "You're really wearing my patience Valdez, if the gun isn't yours and the diamonds aren't yours then why have the box?" Valdez grinned as the door opened and a young man entered introducing himself as Valdez' lawyer. That displeased Flack even more as it brought the interview to an end, at least for now.

Nikki and Mac were in the ballistics lab with a mock up of the safety deposit boxes and a test gun trying to establish how it was rigged to go off. Don entered and asked to speak to Nikki. Mac told her to take a break. She reluctantly agreed. They ended up in the locker room, about the only place at that time which would give them a bit of privacy.

"I don't have time for games, what is this all about?" She glared at him, he had already pissed her off enough today she didn't want to talk to him. He watched her, he knew she was still mad at him.

"I've got a confession".

She took a breath "Valdez? What did he say?" She asked.

"Him? He lawyered up and shut up" She told him they didn't need to be here for that. He looked at her. "I did something stupid" he said calmly. She knew he was a hot head her stomach dropped.

"You?" She breathed. "Shit! Don what did you do to Valdez?" She yelled. He assured her Valdez was fine told her to ask Stella if she didn't believe him. She turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Nikki, wait I really need you to listen for a minute." She nodded, he let her arm go. "I shot my mouth off and upset my best friend."

She looked at him "I'm sure Danny will understand, talk to him instead of me" she fired at him.

"Forget Danny, it's you Nik, give me a break I'm trying to apologise here. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that, I felt like" He stopped as he swallowed the words which were about to come out. "just promise me that you'll be careful, I don't like you getting hurt."

She took a deep breath, she'd always known, but he'd never admitted it before. She caught the look in his eyes, it unsettled her. " You never have, but its part of the job, we all do what we can to protect ourselves, but sometimes bad things happen, you know that better than any of us" She stretched out her hand and rested it across his stomach where she thought his scar would be. "Cassie rang me when the news broke about the bombing, they didn't want me to hear it on the news. I wanted to come back, I couldn't I was running a high profile case and had 2 others in court, I couldn't leave, before I knew it you were home and I thought you wouldn't want me here." She removed her hand from him. "I've got to get back." She turned and started to walk away then stopped and turned around. "The bombing affected me too, Cassie protected you, that was when I decided to come home." She left before Don could answer.

Nikki joined Stella in the lab. Stella looked up "Flack's looking for you" she said. Nikki told her she'd seen him and what he'd said about Valdez. Nikki's headache was back with a vengeance and she was shaken by the encounter in the locker room. "Are you ok? You don't look good" Stella asked.

"I'll be OK, we just shared a few home truths and I wasn't prepared for the effect it would have on me" Stella nodded sympathetically. Nikki left to go to the morgue to check on the autopsy reports.

Later that day Nikki was working on identifying the manufacturer of the diamonds when Mac spoke to her, she told him they had been stolen from an exhibition 2 years earlier. He decided to send her out to interview the manufacturer. They had offices in the city and Don went with her. Nikki interviewed the Scottish owner, a Mr Macdonald, he didn't tell them much that Nikki hadn't already found out. Back in the car Nikki was frustrated. Don offered to dig into the original case more to see if he could find out any more. Nikki thanked him wearily as she rested her head on the window and closed her eyes. He looked over to her as he pulled into traffic to head back to the lab. "That won't do your head any good Princess"

Nikki sat up and opened her eyes. She looked at him, "You don't let up do you?"

"I can't help it, something about you just makes me do it, I'll try and go easy OK?" he answered.

She accepted it. He wasn't going to change overnight, he'd always been her protector ever since they'd met. It was one of the reasons they were so close. She leant back in her seat and closed her eyes as Don drove through the traffic. He glanced at her and grinned, he still couldn't figure out how she could sleep almost anywhere. He thought again about their encounter in the locker room earlier. The look on her face when she told him that the bombing had affected her too, that it was the catalyst for her coming back had surprised him. They really needed to talk without any distractions. So for the rest of the drive he pondered how he could make sure that happened.

_

* * *

_

Thanks to those who have reviewed


	9. Flowers & Musings

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**9. Flowers & Musings**

Danny entered the breakroom carrying a bouquet of yellow roses and a package, Stella looked up from her file and greeted him. "You know a cup of coffee would be good enough; you didn't have to go to all that trouble." He glared at her "Not funny Bonasera, I'm just delivering them for Nikki, thought she was working a case with you."

Stella told him she was out running down a lead, suggested he left them on her desk and asked who they were from. "No notes or return address and it ain't Flack's style." He answered. Danny made a speedy get away like he didn't want to be seen with flowers, in case people got the wrong idea that they were from him. Stella smiled. Her young colleagues still found the whole girl thing a bit daunting. She knew Danny's reputation as a player but she also knew that he hadn't been on a date for months because he had fallen big time for Lindsay and their smiles today told her the feeling appeared mutual. Flack, on the other hand, she thought she knew better, but he wasn't as easy to read where Nikki was concerned. It was clear when they were at ease with each other there was a certain chemistry between them, but that could easily be blown apart in an instant if they crossed each other. She'd been privy to a couple of such occasions, and heard there had been others since Nikki's arrival. She found it somewhat odd that in less than 48 hours they had swung between the extremes in their moods and emotions. At the moment they were out working the case together, but she didn't know what to expect when they got back.

Danny walked into the office he shared with Lindsay and Nikki, Lindsay looked up from her computer, grinned and opened her mouth. "Shut it Montana, I just got it from Stella, they're for Nikki, reception asked me to bring them up on my way in."

Lindsay bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She knew he was squirming at the thought of him and flowers, after all he didn't do things like that, or at least that's what he'd told her during a case once. She changed her question, "So is it Flack's way of apologising for their fight?" she asked.

Danny looked mortified, "Quit Montana, we don't do flowers I told you that, note the we, that's a reference to most of PD, we're too busy with chasing criminals to do all that mushy stuff!"

Lindsay looked at him "So what does last night mean?" He looked at her confused. "Typical man" she continued. "You let me wear your jacket when you walked me home, that was really mushy". Danny thought he was going to throw up, he never expected her to see it as anything special, now he really was in the mire and what was worse he wasn't sure he wanted to get out.

"Mushy? Montana, that wasn't mushy that was practical. You were shivering with the shock of that flash grenade. You weren't thinking straight, someone had to make sure you got home ok."

"Is that what you think? OK Cowboy, whatever. I'm done here. I'll see you later" She left the office taking her report with her. Danny shook his head and put the flowers and package on Nikki's desk. Why did life have to be so complicated he thought.

Mac was still working in the ballistics lab as Nikki entered. He was a bit concerned that two incidents in two days had caused shock and injury to two of his team. The girls had followed the guys macho style and insisted they were fine for duty. With Lindsay it had been easy to keep her in the lab doing follow up reports to the undercover mission the day before. The reports needed writing soon and they needed her perspective on what happened inside the apartment. With Nikki she was a senior CSI with a lot of experience. Despite her reasons for returning and the emotional toll the subsequent events had inflicated on her she managed to keep it together at work, almost solving the Taiwanese Immigrant case single handed due to her unique knowledge of the gang. Without her inside knowledge the case may have taken weeks to resolve. News had reached him about the incident in the lab earlier with Don. He hated conflict in the lab and was debating about whether he should say anything to either of them about it. He decided to speak to Stella, as he had heard she was there, he figured that she would have dealt with it if necessary, and he didn't think she had done anything or that news would have reached him too.

He broke out of his musing as Nikki entered the room. He asked how she was. She told him she was ok, but still had a sore head, he nodded and told her he had some relatively good news. His afternoon spent changing and altering the perameters for testing the guns had paid off and he had been able to conclude that the shooting was accidental, but the suspect was stupid to have left it the way he had in the box. Nikki thanked him and filled him in on what she had found out from the real owner of the diamonds. He watched as she began to leave. He called her back "Nikki, take off, there isn't much more you can do tonight, go get some rest." He waited for the argument and was a little surprised by her response.

"I've got a couple of calls to follow up, but I think I'll take off after that. Thanks Mac." She knew an argument would only give her a worse headache and at the moment it was just bearable. The fact that she'd had it most of the day, wasn't a surprise and most of it she attributed to her argument with Don and their later meeting in the locker room.

She went into the office and saw the flowers, she stopped in the doorway for a moment, her stomach flipped and she smiled, she went to her desk and looked over the flowers for a card. There wasn't one. Then she saw the package and her stomach dropped as she thought she recognised the writing. She shivered. Her phone rang. After several rings she answered it, not even noticing who was calling. She had to take several deep breaths before she could speak. "Nikki? Are you ok?" he asked. She looked at the package alongside the flowers, then proceeded to open it, her mind on the package rather than the call. "Nikki? Talk to me, where are you?" The caller was starting to panic that something was wrong with her, she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the phone.

"Office" she whispered. Don flipped his phone shut and turned back to the lab now dialling another number as he went into the office. Nikki was looking dazed, tears rolling down her face, he sat her down.

"What is it?" She wafted her hand at the package contents on the desk, he saw the flowers and rings.

"Its my wedding ring, I put it away after the funeral, how-?" He could see she was clearly upset but he hadn't got a clue what to say to her. He knew the yellow roses were her favourites, they always had been. Jason always used to send her an unmarked bouquet on special occasions.

"Hey, it may-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Don it's my wedding ring! Look at it, you know" He looked at her, it was weird.

"Was there anything else?" She reached a letter off the desk which had a photo attached and handed it to him.

"This is creepy, they've been in my house" she said her voice shaking, he looked at the photo, "That's the photo I kept by my bed." Suddenly her mind jumped and she panicked. "Oh my God! Amy!"

_**AN:**__ Please review. Would you like this to continue? _

_This is my first fic. Suggestions welcome._


	10. Amy 1

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**10. Amy 1**

Don could tell she was starting to panic. He dropped the phone, put his hands on her upper arms and bent to look in her eyes, "Nikki, listen to me. She'll be fine, but I'll get someone to check on them to make sure." He felt her relax slightly and he let her go to pick up the phone and continue the call he was making. "Mac, I'm with Nikki we need to talk to you, … now in your office." He hung up. Nikki looked at him "I have to go home." "I'll take you when we've seen Mac." Nikki nodded and they left. Don took the letter, photo and Nikki's ring.

Nikki, Don and Mac were all in deep discussion when Sheldon entered a short while later. "Mac, I can come back if now's not a good time." He offered. Mac shook his head and told him to join them. "I want you to go with Nikki and Don to her house and take your kit. Someone may have broken in. These have been delivered here this afternoon" Mac said holding up some evidence bags with her ring, the letter and the photo. "Also see what you can get off the flowers and packaging in her office." Nikki looked up "Mac is all this really necessary?" He told her it was better to be sure and that he would speak to her boss in San Francisco and have them keep an eye on her family. "I think it may also be wise for you to stay somewhere else for a few days while we figure out what's happening." He added. Don nodded his agreement and said she could stay with him. Nikki didn't respond as she was too distracted.

Sheldon had been looking at the items in the evidence bags, "who's in the photo?" he asked. Nikki looked at him "My daughter. …. Amy, she's still in San Francisco."

"She's cute, how old is she?" he asked. "Four." She answered. Sheldon did a quick calculation, it would mean that Nikki was pregnant when Jason was killed. He nodded sympathetically. "She'll be fine."

Mac advised Sheldon to treat the case as confidential, to try and protect Nikki from talk in the lab and also because the fewer people who knew anything may help them trace the offender quickly.

After a few minutes they left Mac's office. Don had organised a couple of squad cars to back them up so when they arrived at Nikki's house they were prepared for anything. The officers went in first on Don's say so and quickly confirmed that no one was there. A look around the lounge from the doorway confirmed that someone had been in there. Personal papers were turned out. Nikki was allowed to look around and from a quick review confirmed the only things missing were the photo and hers and Jason's wedding rings. Sheldon suggested she went with Don to make her statement to the local precinct and he would process the place and meet them back at the lab.

Don asked if she had to take anything from the apartment. She told him she had a bag at the lab with enough to last a few days.

Later Nikki was collecting her bag from her locker when Don joined her. "We're all set, Mac said he'd call you later." Nikki looked up. "Are you sure Amy's ok?"

He looked at her. "Yeah, I've spoken to her and your Ma myself. Mac's spoken to Ed, they'll watch out for them. Don't worry." He hoped she was reassured.

"I can't help it, I just hate not being with her."

"I know Princess, I know. Let's get out of here." He picked up her holdall. She closed her locker.

"You don't have to put me up you know, I can go to a hotel." She offered, knowing it wouldn't be easy for them staying in the same place, for lots of reasons and she didn't know which of them would be worse.

"I know, but I want you to stay. I know I'll sound like that over protective big brother again, but I want you to be safe. Amy needs you and I don't want her growing up without her mother if things get ugly." Nikki put her hand on her head as she rocked on her feet, Don put a hand on her shoulder. "Ok bad choice of words, but you know how these sort of cases could go. My point is I don't plan on letting anything happen to you and that will be easier to do if you stay with me."

Nikki looked up at him, she saw the look in his eyes, she never could resist that look, she couldn't describe it, or put a name to it, but that look usually got him what he wanted. It was a look she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Well, you're not yelling at me I take that as a good sign. … hey, Nik! You alright sweetheart?"

Nikki shook herself out of her fixation with his eyes. "Ah, yeah, …. OK if you think we can do this without killing each other."

"There's only one way to find out." He took her hand to lead her out of the locker room, she pulled her hand back as they started walking.

She asked what he wanted to do about dinner, he told her to chose. She suggested a Chinese take out.

"And I suppose you want chopsticks too?" Nikki looked at him and giggled. "Of course, do I have to teach you how to use them again?" She asked as they left the locker room.

Later Sheldon reported to Mac about his findings with the evidence sent to Nikki. "I'm telling you Mac, there's nothing on any of it apart from Nikki, Danny and Flack's prints." Mac advised him to check the CCTV from reception to find who delivered them.

Don's plans to look after Nikki were thwarted when he got called out around 10pm for a case with Danny and Lindsay. When he rang Nikki in the early hours to let her know he was unlikely to be back he told her it was a strange case involving a new Vodka and a melting crime scene. Nikki was glad she hadn't caught that one. She hated cold crime scenes after getting used to California temperatures. After he rang Nikki couldn't sleep and spent most of the night going over the events of the previous day and what they could do now to resolve their case, but more than that she was still worried about Amy, but thought it was sweet of Don to have taken the effort to speak to her and her grandmother in order to reassure her. She would have liked to hear his conversation with Amy.


	11. Developments

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**11. Developments**

Next morning in the lab Stella and Nikki were working their case when Don stopped by. "Morning, ... Nikki I've got some details about that Atlantic City Heist with your diamonds" He hands her a file.

"Hey, are you heading home?" she asked, she could see he was tired after an all night session interviewing the witnesses in the Buri Vodka case.

He sighed. "yeah, I'll be back in a few hours if you need anything." He was about to leave as Nikki looked at the file, he turned when he heard her curse. "I agree, does seem a little thin"

"They call this an investigation? ... Did they even show up at the crime scene?" she fumed.

"I thought you'd say that. I'm still digging, I'll give you an update when I get back" He offered.

Stella looked up from her computer "Well I've got a possible bad guy from a print found on the back case near the vault, one Martin Rogers, previous for Supermarket hold ups"

Don looked at her, "Want me to get him brought in?" Stella shook her head. "We haven't got enough, we could shake him up a bit see what he offers if we talk to him first."

"Stella you know I can't refuse you anything, you've got an hour, then I'm going to get some sleep."

Nikki looked up from reading the file, "I'll go over all this again see what I find."

Don and Stella left. Later Nikki caught up with Mac and asked about the results from processing her house, but Mac told her that Sheldon hadn't found anything useful. She told Mac she wanted to take another look at the scene, he agreed and promised to go with her.

Later after accompanying Nikki to the crime scene, he found Hawkes in one of the labs. "Anything new?" Sheldon shook his head and looked up dejectedly, "Not a thing, whoever it is knows to cover their tracks ... I had a friend of mine change the locks on Nikki's house, can we let her go back yet?"

Mac thought for a moment and cast his eye over the things on the counter in front of them. "Let's see what happens, may be better not to for a couple of days. How many sets of keys?"

Sheldon held up an evidence bag, "2, all the locks are new and the place is secure, I checked myself."

Mac nodded. "I'm sure she will appreciate it." His phone rang. He answered it and held a brief conversation with his counterpart from San Francisco. Sheldon watched as his face harden obviously based on the information he was being given. He asked for a number to call Nikki's mother and agreed to stay in touch. When he hung up the fax machine spat out some papers, Mac retrieved them and after looking them over showed them to Sheldon.

"Are you going to tell her?" Sheldon asked looking up from the printouts.

Mac stared at the pages as he took them back from Sheldon. "I'm going to make some calls first, I want to make sure her family are safe first."

Nikki and Stella enter the breakroom. Nikki pours 2 cups of coffee and Stella pulls some protein bars from the cupboard. "Have we got anything back yet on the fibre Mac found this morning?" asked Stella.

Nikki handed Stella her coffee "Camel's wool, probably from some sort of Tan coloured jacket or coat. It's also pretty rare, Adam's running chemical analysis on it too, see if anything else shows up."

Stella grinned, "You know that may not be necessary, I've got a pretty good idea where it came from, certainly gives us grounds to bring him back in"

Nikki smiled, "you're so good at this ... Valdez?"

Stella drank some of her coffee then put it down, "I'm going to find out if Flack's back, see you later."

Meanwhile Mac was talking to his counterpart in Miami, Lt Horatio Caine. "Thank you, I appreciate it. I'll have Ed Myles confirm their flights" He hung up the phone and waved to Nikki to enter as she was about to knock on his door.

"Mac, thought I'd let you know we may have caught a break, that fibre you found was from a camel's wool coat, similar to that worn by Valdez. Stella and Don have gone to pick him up again. I may also have a link between the 2 cases, but I'll know more in a bit I'll be in the squad room talking to the manager again if anyone wants me" Mac thanked her and she left. Mac could feel a pounding headache descending. He didn't know what to say to her about the earlier call from Ed. But at least nothing had happened to her family.

Nikki entered her office, Lindsay was working at her computer. They greeted each other and Nikki asked about their Vodka case. Lindsay looked up "cold". Nikki nodded, "I heard, Don told me, are you and Danny ok? How was your date?"

Lindsay shook her head "I didn't make it, something came up. What about you and Flack?" Nikki turned to her computer and tapped the keyboard. "For now we're good, but it hasn't' been like that for a while".

"So how long have you known him?" Lindsay asked.

"Seems like forever, we met when we came over from England when I was 15. We lived on the same block, so he kind of adopted me, showed me around, and we ended up in school together too. Because of my education in England I skipped 2 years and went straight to senior class in high school."

Nikki suddenly jumped back from her screen and started hyperventilating Lindsay called Mac. Who seemed to arrive in seconds, he told Lindsay to find Don and Sheldon. She left. Nikki was beginning to calm down, Mac handed her some water.

"What's going on Nikki?" he asked. Nikki looked from the computer to Mac then stared at her hands.

".. The creep ... has my email ... photos of Amy ... In school" She gasped. Mac realised that she had been sent the same information which he had received from Ed Myles earlier.

"It's OK, she's safe, Amy and your mother are on their way to Miami, I know the team there, they're going to look after them until this is over." He told her. Sheldon arrived, he cast his doctor's eye over her and checked she was ok. "I want to talk to them" she looked up at Mac. "They'll call you as soon as they're settled in Miami ... Nikki let's get you out of here let Sheldon sort your computer" Nikki nodded and left with Mac.


	12. Frustration

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_**AN:**__ Frustration on all fronts. The next few chapters wrap up a few things, while trying to move others on, but I don't feel happy with the way they're written, but also want to move on to the climax for the stalker thing ... coming up in chapters 15+. _

**

* * *

12. Frustration**

A week passed. Nikki and Stella's jewellery case had hit dead ends, they knew Valdez was behind it but couldn't prove it. Nikki hadn't received any more deliveries and was starting to relax a little, but was anxious about her family who were still in Miami and Danny & Lindsay were barely speaking, and when they did it was all related to their cases, a lot of the spark between them had gone and no-one knew why. In fact Lindsay would hardly speak to anyone.

Danny and Lindsay had solved their vodka case and had been called out in the early hours to a case; a dead body in Greenwich Village. Later at the Lab. Mac sent Stella to take another case, leaving Nikki to go solo on the Jewellery store.

Later, Lindsay found Nikki pouring over photos from the Jewellery store trying to review everything. "I've got good news" she announced. "we just got a hit with our bullet ... it matches one from your jewellery case ... want in on the interrogation?"

"Linds, you've just saved my sanity! ... who's your suspect?" Nikki replied running her hands through her hair, and clipping it up.

Lindsay told her it was Martin Rodgers, who Stella and Don had interviewed the previous week. "I would love to find a link between him and Valdez" sighed Nikki.

"Claudio Valdez? Then you definitely want in" grinned Lindsay.

Nikki began packing up the evidence and her phone rang, when she answered she got no repose and eventually hung up. "Must be a wrong number" she announced to Lindsay, but it did unsettle her.

A short while later in the Interrogation room Rodgers was seated at the table as Lindsay and Nikki entered. He stared at them and told them he wouldn't say anything, that his lawyer was on his way. "You've been harassing me all week" he complained.

Nikki looked at him as she sat down and placed a file on the table. "That what you call it Martin? ... My colleagues have only been enquiring into a serious case where your finger prints turned up. If you weren't involved I'm sure we can clear this up quite quickly. Of course if you wish to wait for your lawyer that means you'll be our guest for a while longer."

They all jumped as an alarm sounded. Rodgers looked hopeful that they might be evacuated and he could escape. Lindsay dashed his hopes. "Hear that, looks like it might be longer. That's an alert, the buildings in lock down, no one gets in or out until the all clear is given. Which also means that if your lawyer isn't in the building he can't get in. Of course while we're waiting you could chose to help us and you could be free to go as soon as the alarm is over."

He looked up at Lindsay who was leaning against the wall. "You mean I co-operate and I get to walk out when this is over?"

Nikki answered. "Of course, providing we're satisfied with your answers and the evidence shows you weren't involved."

He thought for a moment. The alarm continued to sound although it now turned intermittent. He looked between the two detectives then turned to Nikki "I'll tell you, but I want protection."

"From who? ... you see the way that works is you tell us what you know then we pass along how cooperative you've been and your part in the proceedings and someone much more important than us makes the decision." Lindsay told him sweetly.

Rodgers looked between the two women again, "So I have to trust you to put in a good word for me?" Nikki looked at him. "That's the idea, so talk!"

Danny was watching from the observation room, when Don entered. "Heard you brought him in, got anything yet?" he asked.

Danny shook his head. "He owns the gun which matches bullets from the jewellery store and our DB in the Village, we're hoping he'll roll on the gang, but he seems pretty reluctant."

Don shielded his ears as the alarm continued to sound "Keep that going much longer and we'll all be confessing!"

Danny smiled. "Sorry, not my idea, started when they went in, suspicious package in reception." They were quiet for a moment as they watched the women in the interrogation room. "So when are you gonna ask her out on a date?" Danny asked.

Don looked at him. "Who?"

"I have to spell it out for you Flack? ... Palmer"

"Not gonna happen" Don answered. Danny had picked the one subject he didn't want to discuss. Things had been getting better between them, but they still weren't right, and they still hadn't discussed what happened before she arrived in New York.

"Come on, you telling me that you don't want to?" Danny pushed.

"Not gonna happen Danny, we've got too much history, it won't work, besides dating colleagues isn't smart, you found that out with Lindsay, then there's the whole long distance thing when she goes home" Don's phone rang, saving him from the conversation. After he spoke to the caller he hung up and excused himself and left.

Danny turned his attention back to the ongoing interrogation on the other side of the glass. Nikki continued to push Rodgers for answers. They questioned him about the Jewellery store; the DB, Garth Collins and Claudio Valdez. He finally admitted that Valdez had paid him to check out the place and that Collins was also involved.

"Well it was your gun and your prints which were at both scenes, so you're our only link. We need to talk to you again, don't go away." Lindsay whispered in his ear as her and Nikki prepared to leave the room. Outside they met Danny as the alarms stopped.

"Nice Act. Nikki want us to pick up Valdez?" He complimented them.

Nikki admitted that he sounded like the brains behind the operation and they might want to let Don and Stella know, and she warned them his lawyer was causing trouble, claiming harassment. She turned to leave as her pager beeped. She checked it as they asked her about joining them against Valdez.

"Hawkes got a multiple RTA and needs me at the Triborough Bridge, I'll catch up later". She walked away.


	13. Out of Contact

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**13. Out of Contact**

About 30 minutes after Nikki left them, Lindsay entered the break room to find Hawkes reviewing a medical journal and drinking coffee. She asked about his RTA case. He told her he was waiting for lab results and hadn't been called out.

"Nikki said you needed her at the Triborough bridge" she told him. He looked up. "how long ago?" he asked. "30 minutes, she should almost be there now." Hawkes quizzed Lindsay on who was with her when Lindsay told him she went alone, he dropped the magazine, left his coffee and jumped out of his chair and headed for the door. "Contact her tell her to get back here now, I'll tell Mac."

Lindsay watched him rush out, she was confused by his actions, but took her phone out and dialled Nikki's number anyway, but the phone just went to voicemail. She called dispatch and asked them to radio her, only to be told her car radio was broken. Now Lindsay felt a little panicked. It was unlike Nikki not to be contactable while on duty. "Beep her, get her back to the Lab now, its urgent!" Lindsay insisted to the operator at the other end of the phone.

Nikki was approaching the apparent scene, but traffic seemed normal for the time of day, unusual if there had been a major accident in the area. She tried calling Sheldon, but her phone battery had died, she reached for the radio, and tried calling, with no success, just getting static.

Back at the Lab Don entered the breakroom looking for Nikki. Lindsay told him she was out. He asked the same questions Sheldon had. Lindsay gave him the same answers, getting an uneasy feeling that something wasn't right. Don was trying to ring Nikki, she saw the look of frustration as he got her voicemail "I already tried, she's out of contact, what's up? Hawkes flipped when I told him the same thing 10 minutes ago?" She commented. She was left wondering as Don turned and left.

Nikki parked her car, got out and locked it, then went up the steps of the building and entered the reception of the police precinct and showed her badge to the receptionist.

Mac and Sheldon were in Mac's office when his office phone rang, he answered. "Detective Taylor ... Nikki, where are you we've been trying to reach you? ... OK ... Stay there, I'm sending Hawkes to pick you up, don't even go back to your car, I'll send a mechanic. ... No, nothing's been reported. ... No problem, bye" Mac hung up and turned to Sheldon. "She's at the 23rd go get her."

Sheldon left and approached the elevator as Don came up the stairs, they saw each other. Don was about to ask him about Nikki when Sheldon gave him the answer. "Flack, she's ok, I'm going to pick her up. She's got car trouble. Mac's chasing down the call out she got."

Don nodded and went to Mac's office.

Stella entered the office shared by Lindsay, Danny and Nikki. Lindsay was working on a report. "Hey, its awfully quiet around here, everyone out?" Stella asked. Lindsay looked up. "'cept for Mac, he's in his office with Flack." She answered. Stella looked concerned "I saw them, they're really getting into it, what's going down?" Lindsay shook her head. "Maybe something about Nikki, they all freaked out earlier when she got a call out. Seems like it was a hoax, but that was nothing to when they discovered she went alone." She added.

Stella asked how Nikki had been generally, Lindsay didn't answer directly, but filled Stella in on the progress with the Jewellery Store case and how it had merged with hers. Stella grinned when told that Valdez was being hauled in again, this time by Danny and Angell. "We' finally got him!" Lindsay told her that with Rodgers testimony and the additional evidence they should have a good case.

As Nikki and Sheldon returned to the Lab they were stopped by the receptionist who with a delivery for Nikki. Sheldon noticed her stiffen as she saw the receptionist hold up a small package. He stepped forward and took it while Nikki stared at it. "You weren't expecting anything I take it?" Nikki shook her head. "I'll get it scanned before we open it. Go see Mac, I'll let you know what I find."

Nikki nodded and turned to the elevator, while Sheldon headed towards the post room, carefully holding the package at the edges and pulling some gloves from his pocket.

In Mac's office, he suggested to Nikki that she take a few days off and go see her family in Miami. She refused, telling him she needed to work and that there must be something she could do around the lab. Mac watched her. She had been clearly shaken by the afternoon's events, but he had no real grounds to make her take leave. He hung his head a moment while he thought, Don who was also present waited for the silence to break. He knew what he wanted; to spirit Nikki away somewhere with her family where no one would find them. He had seen first hand the strain this had put her under. Mac looked across his desk, his eyes settled on the pile of files he kept on the corner. This might be a solution.

"Ok, you work only in the lab, no answering field calls and you can take that lot and give me a second opinion, see if anything new has turned up." Nikki looked at him, relieved he was not forcing her to take leave. "Thank you" She reached for the files and before leaving looked at Mac and Don and added "Please get whoever is doing this." "We will" they chorused. Nikki left them staring after her.

As Nikki entered her office she is confronted by another bouquet of yellow roses, and no note. She dropped the files and fled the room. When Don entered a few minutes later he saw the files and the flowers and pulled out his phone. He got no answer. Danny appeared in the doorway, "Hey Flack what're you doing here?" Don looked at his friend, as he moved into the office and sat at his desk. "She won't answer her phone, I've gotta find her. Tell Hawkes to check the roses" Before Danny could ask any more Don had left the room.

Sheldon had checked the package and was in the Lab with the contents spread out on the counter. Mac had joined him. "Mac this is creepy, its even making me look over my shoulder."

Mac agreed as he studied the assorted photos which the package had contained. Stella opened the door. "I just wrapped the Waldorf case and Danny and Lindsay are handling Valdez, I was looking for Nikki to wrap up the Jewellery case."

Mac looked up at Stella, she noted the tired look on his face and the tension in the room. "Nikki's working something else" Mac told her as she stepped up to the counter and saw the photos. "That's Nikki, Oh my God! They're all of her, What's going on?"

Mac told her about the flowers and emails etc that Nikki had received for the last week or so and more frustratingly that they had no leads. Stella offered to help them. Sheldon agreed. "Could be good to have a female perspective Mac." He agreed and declared that now they knew Nikki was being followed the rest of the team should be aware too. "We'll concentrate on Nikki, her family are safe." Sheldon nodded, understanding the cryptic instruction to keep quiet about Amy.


	14. Stressed

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**14. Stressed**

Nikki was in the locker room when Don found her. He knew she was upset, sat with her head in her hands, her hair loose hanging across her face. He sat down next to her and reached to brush her hair back, "Nik? ... I saw the flowers, we will stop him"

She looked up, "I can't do this now ... just leave me alone!" She jumped up and headed for the door. Don called after her, but she didn't stop or look back. She returned to her office and started sorting the files she had left earlier, she was kind of relived that Sheldon had removed the flowers. Danny was at his desk. "You ok? Flack was looking for you." Nikki ignored him and continued sorting through the files "Nikki, I get the feeling something's wrong, you wanna talk?"

"No, Danny I don't, I wish everyone would stop fussing!" She dumped all the files on the desk and stormed out.

Danny was still at his desk when Don turned up a few minutes later. He looked up, "You two have a fight?". Don scowled at the CSI "... how can we if she won't talk to me?" Don tried dialling her phone as he walked out.

He returned to Mac's office and brought him up to date on the latest developments. Mac explained what they had discovered in the package and that he was preparing to tell the rest of the team. He asked how Nikki was.

Don ran his hand through his hair. "She's bad Mac, ... I haven't seen her like this for a long time, she's avoiding me and ditching my calls, I have no idea where she is."

Mac took his phone and dialled Nikki, he heard it start ringing, but the line got cut off. He looked at Don sympathetically. "Where would she go if she wants time out?" Mac asked.

"... no where specific, somewhere quiet, probably not far away" He replied as he thought about times before when she was upset. Mac told him to go look for her.

It was Lindsay who actually found Nikki a while later sitting in one of the department SUVs in the garage. Nikki was oblivious to Lindsay's approach as she sat with her head on her hands against the steering wheel. Lindsay tapped on the window, startling Nikki. Lindsay asked if she was ok. Nikki nodded. "Flack's looking for you, he's worried about you" Lindsay told her.

"...tell him to leave me alone, I don't need him" Nikki replied.

"Maybe talking to someone would help, and you know Flack best." Lindsay suggested. Nikki turned to her, "How is it that everyone knows what I want right now, what I think? I just need everyone to back off! You of all people should understand that, the way you ditched Danny!" Nikki stopped, swallowed hard and took a breath. "I'm sorry Lindsay, I shouldn't be taking this out on you. I know you've got problems of your own." Lindsay acknowledged the apology. "I know what its like, having someone watch your every move. I wish these guys could have been there 10 years ago. They will find him."

Nikki's phone rang, after checking the caller ID she cancelled the call.

"... I thought I'd dealt with all my emotions from before, but with everything that's happened, I've realised I haven't I'd just run away. Now I don't know what to do."

Lindsay's phone rang and she answered it. She kept the call short just answering yes or no to the caller on the other end of the line, then hung up. Offering to go for coffee with Nikki she picked up her case which she had just collected. Nikki shook her head. "... I'm fine, I just need some space, time to think"

Lindsay nodded and walked towards the elevator which opened as she reached it and Don came out. Lindsay pointed him in the direction of the SUV and entered before the doors closed. Don ran his hand through his hair and approached the vehicle. He opened the door and she looked up and shook her head at him. He understood, she didn't want to talk, he could see the strain in her eyes, she looked so vulnerable. "OK Princess, I'll just take you home, we can talk when you're ready." She had no energy to argue. She couldn't think straight, she just wanted to feel normal again. Nothing had felt right since leaving California; except for a few minutes in Sullivan's after Jason's funeral. She looked into Don's eyes, they needed to fix things, but it didn't seem at the moment like that wasn't going to happen soon. Maybe she had been wrong to come back, to think that they could repair their friendship. Too much time had gone, she should have made this trip 2 years ago, sorted things out then. He had left San Francisco after their row, returned to New York and they hadn't spoken since, until that day they met when she walked into the Lab. He held out his hand to her. "Let's go, .. no pressure, just a night in, you don't even have to talk if you don't want." She nodded. He guided her out of the vehicle and over to his squad car.

Stella and Mac were still in the Lab with the photos and decided to call it a night, as they were still coming up empty, but she was back the next day and that was where Don found her when he came to get an update on what they had found. Stella looked up as he entered. "You look as bad as Nikki, what happened?"

Don sighed, "We had a row ... she told me I was being overprotective among other things" Stella, could feel the tension, he'd not been his normal self for a few weeks, and she was sure it was connected with the way Nikki had been too. They were both stressed. She was tempted more than once to get them locked in the store cupboard so they could do whatever was necessary to sort things out. The last week had been really bad. Now Stella could understand why, the whole stalker thing was creepy. "Don, I know you two were close, but you have been hovering over her ever since she came back. Let her breathe, give her some space"

He shook his head "You make it sound so simple, but it isn't. She's staying with me. The creep broke into her house last week and Mac won't let her go back." Stella looked up at him, "She's living with you? Is that a good idea?"

"Stella, staying with me, she's in the spare room, there's a difference." Stella nodded. "Would it be better if she came to stay with me for a while?" Don half nodded, "maybe, you need to ask her." Stella made a mental note to go find Nikki and talk to her. Don turned to leave as his phone rang. Not the normal ring. Stella laughed, Don looked mortified as he rushed to pull the phone from his pocket and answer it.

_

* * *

Ok folks, What amusing ring tone could he have? _

_I'm stuck on what made Nikki programme it and when could she have done it taking into account that they had a row the night before. _

_Please give me some suggestions ..._

_The stalker thing is going to move on a bit faster now ..._


	15. A Mistake

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**15. A Mistake **

The quacking sound came from Don's phone again. "I'll kill her!" he muttered as he answered it. He knew Nikki had done it, but he didn't know how or why.

Stella watched him, some of the tension in him lifted. She guessed he had referred to Nikki, but he didn't seem really mad. She knew there was a bond between them, but neither of them had discussed it. The way they were around each other left everyone guessing exactly what their relationship was, as the way they interacted had not been the same 2 days in a row. Don opened the door to leave, while pressing buttons on the phone resetting the ring tone.

"She got you good Flack!" called Stella as he left. She turned back to cataloguing the photos in front of her.

Meanwhile Nikki was in Mac's office filling him in on her thought's on one case she had been reviewing, when her phone rang. She answered it, but was met with silence, after attempting to talk to the caller for a moment she hung up and dropped into the chair in front of Mac's desk. He gently asked what was said.

"Nothing, Its' the 4th time since yesterday, numbers withheld. I don't know if it's a wrong number or part of this whole ... thing" She whined. He advised her to hand over her phone for monitoring and have her calls routed through the lab. He also reminded her of the offer to take a few days off, to go see her family.

"No, I don't want to risk putting them in danger ... I need to have this resolved first." Mac nodded, he could understand her thinking. She updated him on the case then went back to her office.

Don returned to the lab, Stella was still working on the photos. She told him about a possible timeline she had constructed. "These are just so ... personal" she whispered. Don was leaning on the counter staring at one taken of him and Nikki in Central Park, they were both laughing. "Tell me about it, ... Stell, you know most of these are taken in public places, maybe CCTV will show the ID of the photographer." His mind whirled as he looked across the photos, trying to identify their locations and where the cameras might be. "Great idea!" enthused Stella, suddenly feeling they had a lead to follow. Don offered to go track some down leaving Stella to continue processing the photos for prints and trace, not that she expected to find any.

On his way out Don stopped at Nikki's office. He watched her for a moment before going in. She kept her eyes on the computer screen ignoring him. He tried again. "Nikki?"

"I'm busy ... why are you here?" He voice was cool and sharp, her eyes still focused on the case in front of her. He knew that she wasn't aware yet of the contents of the package. She was scared to know, he could sense that. "I saw the package you got yesterday, Stella's still processing it ... Nikki, he's been following you" her head shot up and she looked at him, that had caught her attention. She tried to speak but the words died in her throat. He continued "The package was full of photos, I'm on my way to some of the locations, see if we can ID the photographer from CCTV, want to come along?"

"I need to go to the Hilton, walk this case through and Mac's being overprotective now. He's insisted I don't leave the building alone." Don looked at her, she was on the edge, of what he didn't want to contemplate. She hated being looked after, she was normally independent and capable and the last few weeks with facing the emotions of what happened on 9/11 and how her life had changed, the discovery after so long of Jason's body and now the stalker was tearing her apart. He knew she was too drained to fight, now she was just resigned. "It's good advice until we know what's going on" He knew there would be no back lash this time, any last energy she had to argue with him had been exhausted the night before. She sighed "I knew you'd agree with him, after all its what you've been trying to do all week. Are you officially my bodyguard now?"

"That's not funny Nik" He looked at her, normally it would bait her into some sort of an outburst, but not this time. "... I shouldn't have come back, its all too complicated, maybe I should just go back to California and forget everything here" She mumbled. Don stomach dropped, he knew her home now was in California, but for her to go back before they resolved things was not an option.

"I'm glad you came back." He said. He could tell she wasn't convinced, somehow he had to reach her, get her to open up and talk to him. He still stood by what he had said to her two years ago, but she still didn't understand what he meant. He wanted time to make her see his view.

"I'm not, it was a mistake, I'm stuck in a time warp and I want out. The only way to do that now is to leave New York and go back to California. This city stopped being my home a long time ago" Something flickered in his eyes at her words. It was fleeting but something had definitely been there.

"We will get this guy Nik and it will get better" His eyes bore into hers, begging her to trust what he was saying. She wanted to, badly, but it felt like nothing was ever going to be right again. She needed that sliver of hope though and the look in his eyes a moment ago had given it to her. "I just hope you're right" she finally conceded. "Let's go get that CCTV" he encouraged and they left.

After returning to the Lab later with a couple of boxes of CCTV tapes Nikki & Don were in the breakroom. Nikki put her coffee mug down and turned to Don, "Don't you have to get back to work?"

"They know where to find me, I'll stay" He looked at her, he could have kicked himself, it was this over protective attitude which was antagonising her and now he'd done it again. "Ok Nik, I'm sorry, I'll let you go back to work, call me if you want anything." He turned and walked out. Nikki watched him go, as the door closed she suddenly felt lost. Almost all the time she had been back she had told him not to play the over protective big brother, now he had listened and she realised she actually wanted him there. She left to go back to the cold case files and write up her report on the Hilton case. On her way she passed the lab where Stella was still working on the photos. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath before pushing the it open and going in.

"Hi Stella ... can I take a look?" She asked hesitantly.

"You don't have to do this" Stella replied watching the tension on Nikki's face.

"I think I have to ... Don says you have a timeline" Nikki tentatively stepped towards the counter. "We think so. If you're sure about this you may recognise something which could help" Stella said gently.


	16. Bait

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**16. Bait**

Nikki walked around the table. Stella watched her as she looked at the photos, her face tensing as she studied them.

"Nikki, you really don't have to do this, it isn't necessary"

Nikki never took her eyes from the counter as she walked around. "I have to ... something's not right"

"What have you seen?"

"I need to move them." Nikki looked at Stella, who nodded at the unasked question. Nikki thought for a moment, then grabbed a pair of gloves and pulled them on. Walking around the table one more time she moved some of the pictures around. She held the last one for a minute, remembering. Don had taken her to Central Park the afternoon after she went to Ground Zero, for a few hours it had been like they were back in school. They were both laughing. A tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it on the back of her sleeve then she lay the photo down. Still looking over the photos she took a breath.

"I think that's it ... there are quite a few gaps, but there's a pattern, I should have realised he was following me, he'sevenfollowedmeatworkrightbacktomyfirstcase. ... I think he's working shifts... it would explain the gaps" Nikki offered, some of her words almost tripping over themselves as she rushed to get them out without her voice failing.

Stella stepped forward "Wait, you could be onto something ... we can also review your crime scene photos and see if there's anything, it may be faster than the CCTV."

Nikki looked over the photos again, blinking away the tears, she stripped off her gloves and ran her hands across her face as Danny & Lindsay entered. Nikki sat on a stool at the side and pretended to be absorbed in a file. "Stella, what's going on in Mac's office? Looks pretty heated." Before Stella could answer Nikki looked up and walked out. She went to Mac's office, he waved his hand telling her to enter.

Earlier Mac had gone to Jason's precinct to meet with his Captain and any one else still working there. He told her that it was a dead end.

"So what now?" she asked looking between the two men.

Don watched her a moment before pitching his idea. "I want to draw this guy out on our terms." Nikki looked up. His eyes held hers, she understood what his intentions were. "You want me to be the bait?" she asked.

"Right now we have no clues and I know you need this to end" He told her taking a step closer to her.

Mac spoke "Nikki, there are other ways, you don't have to do this"

Nikki tore her eyes away from Don and looked at Mac "Don's right, this has to end" She looked back at Don, she couldn't read his eyes, but whatever they masked in his head she trusted him, she knew he would be there whenever she needed him, regardless of the status of their friendship. "What's your plan?"

Mac tried again to stop Nikki putting herself in a potentially risky situation which would be out of their control. "You don't have to take risks-"

Nikki looked at him again "Mac I appreciate your concern, but I have to do something. ... Don, you must have a plan."

Don took her hands and watching her reaction he took a breath. "I know you think I'm being over protective, but hear me out first... I've asked Mac to put you back on full duty. I can arrange to work any case you get. I want to show this guy that he's got competition, that we're more than just friends, see if it will draw him out. You're already staying at my place the rest should be easy."

Nikki could feel the warmth in his hands, he eyes had softened it was like they were back in school conspiring to protect her from unwanted attention during senior year when they hatched the brother sister plot. That wasn't what he was talking about here, but she didn't have any complaints. "I guess I've known you long enough to pretend to be your girlfriend" She saw the glint of mischief in his eye. "What?"

"I was thinking of a step up" he pulled a ring from his pocket and slipped it on her finger. "Let him think we're getting married"

Nikki looked at her hand which he still held, a gold antique ring now seated on her ring finger. Then she looked up at him. "Only because you know me so well already, I don't think this would work with anyone else"

Mac cleared his throat, breaking up the staring match between Nikki & Don. "Nikki are you really sure about this?"

"Mac, I want this guy caught and to pay for the way he's screwing my life, if this means it happens faster then I'm doing it. ... I know you guys have been looking out for me the last few weeks ... I've not been focussed ... I want my life back and if this will achieve that ... I'm sure" Mac accepted Nikki's plea and nodded. "I'll let you two work out the details and I'll check with Stella." He went to the door.

"Mac, talk to Stella about the pattern, he could be working shifts." Nikki informed him. He told her he would then left. She turned back to Don who was still holding her hand.

"I know you don't want me around right now, if you think it will-" Nikki put her finger on his lips. "I want him caught, ... you talked Mac into it didn't you?"

"I want him caught. I want time for us to talk before you go home, I don't want you and Amy walking out of my life, if it takes this to do that I'll take the risk."

"I'd like to put the past behind us, but I don't need the over protective big brother act OK?"

He grinned at her "I'll try Princess, now I'm on call from 10 minutes ago what do you say we get out of here?" She nodded. He hugged her. "Everything is gonna be OK" he whispered in her ear before leading her out of Mac's office.

* * *

I have 2 more chapters ready to post. If you review I'll put them up today.

Ms. Anon Omus - Poker game will be in Chapter 18. Hope you like it.


	17. A Sense of Normality

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**17. A Sense of Normality**

Don was leaning against the locker as Nikki collected her stuff. As she pulled the door open something started to fall, making her jump, but she caught it before it hit the floor. As she stumbled back from the shock Don caught her to steady her but her legs buckled; he lowered her to the bench and sat with his arms round her as she stared into her hands. She held a single red rose.

"... When is this going to stop?" She shivered. Don tightened his arms around her. She lay her head back against his shoulder, just as the door to the locker room burst open and they heard Danny call to Lindsay. Nikki brushed her arm across her face to remove the tears which were threatening to fall as she pulled out of Don's arms.

Lindsay saw them first "Mac's told us to go home." She said. Danny looked around the group.

"What d'you all say we head downtown I know this place that does great pizza, we could all use a night off?" He suggested.

Nikki looked up. "Pizza sounds great, but I can't face going out, why don't we meet at Don's. We'll get some beers maybe there's a game on"

"Just the way to a man's heart, I'm in ... What d'ya say Montana?" Danny prodded.

"I don't know, I was-" Lindsay started. Nikki stopped her "Please Linds, don't leave me alone with both of them, I haven't got the energy for their games tonight." Lindsay agreed. They set a time and went their separate ways.

Don and Nikki arrived at his place armed with bags of groceries. She started unpacking them into the kitchen cupboards. He stood in the doorway watching her having removed his jacket. She wasn't aware of his presence until she stretched to rub her shoulder and he stepped up behind her, slipped an arm round her waist and started massaging her shoulder with his free hand. She shivered. After a moment she pulled away and thanked him. She left him in the kitchen to finish putting the stuff away.

He was sitting on the couch watching TV when she returned. He wasn't prepared for the sight which met him when he looked up. She was leaning against wall wearing one of his shirts. His eyes strayed over her, lingering on her legs before looking up at her face. He vaguely heard her say something about borrowing it while her hair dried. He didn't mind, how could he, she looked good in it and it wasn't the first time she'd done it. But before never had this effect, he needed a shower, a cold shower, give himself time to think. He smiled at her as he got up and went towards her, heading for his bedroom. Nikki stayed leaning on the wall, curious about his reaction. Before he would have made some smart ass comment, but this time he had gone really quiet, she watched him approach her. He stopped and whispered in her ear "As good as it looks on you I don't recommend that you do that too often or I may just forget friendship" before continuing to the bedroom.

When Don returned from the shower Nikki was sitting on the couch with her feet up, now dressed in jeans and a top with spaghetti straps. She was reading a book. She knew he was watching her. She looked up for a moment, and gave him an approving look, then turned back to her book. He continued to watch her.

"Quit staring Donny its not nice"

He thought quickly "I ..er .. I'm just trying to work out how my best friend got her hands on my phone"

Nikki kept her eyes on her book "What makes you think it was me?"

"I haven't left my phone any place else, you're the only one who's been here"

She looked up "How long did it take you to find out?"

"I didn't, it rang when I was with Stella, now I bet its all round the lab, that wasn't funny Princess"

"I haven't heard ... I think your safe" She turned back to her book. "I would have loved to see the look on your face though"

"I'll get you, ... when you least expect it I'll find something, that's a promise"

"I doubt it ... I wised up to your tricks a long time ago, nothing you can do will surprise me"

"That sounds like a challenge Princess"

"No, just fact. Now will you quit staring at me and do something!" She glanced up briefly, then went back to her book.

"Nope, I like staring"

"Donny! I've read the same bit about 4 times now, go away!" She looked up. He was still watching her a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. She put the book down

"You can be so irritating at times, you know?"

"Me?" He was taunting her and for the first time in several weeks it felt normal. Like they were teenagers again. She seemed more relaxed. What he didn't predict was the reaction he was about to get from her, or his response.

"You're incorrigible!" She threw a cushion at him to shut him up as she stood up from the couch. He deflected it as she reached for another and lobbed it at him.

"Hey!" He stepped forward and grabbed her arm as she reached for another, then pushing her back on the couch he held her and began tickling her. She squealed as he found her most ticklish spot and tried to resist, she grabbed the front of his shirt to try and push him off, but he never let up, she was now laughing so much she could hardly breathe. Their faces were inches apart. Tears streamed down her face. Don pulled back slightly.

"It's good to hear you laugh again"

Nikki gasped at him. "... Feels good ... too ... I .. I need .. air!"

He leaned forward and sealed his lips on hers, hard and demanding, gradually softening as she reacted and slipped her arms round his neck holding him close to her any thoughts of resistance pushed out of her mind.

A buzzer sounded announcing the arrival of Danny and Lindsay and breaking the moment. Don stood up and helped Nikki to her feet, they stood staring into each others eyes, Nikki still breathing hard from the laughter and his kiss.

"I said I needed air!"

"What? Mouth to mouth doesn't do it?"

"Donald Flack! What the-" She never got to finish the sentence as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, briefly and forcefully as the buzzer sounded again.

He let her go and went to the door, leaving Nikki standing stunned in the middle of the room.

* * *

redbess: thanks for the review.

Ms Anon Omus: Poker game in next chapter.

Thank you to everyone who is reading this, your reviews would be apprecieated.


	18. A Night In

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**18. A Night In**

Don hung up the phone after placing the Pizza order, Nikki closed the fridge and looked at him. "We have to talk."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done anything" He watched her face. She was still in shock from his actions a short while ago. Where she was concerned there were days when his impetuosity got the better of him and she always ended up the one to suffer. He promised two years ago that it wouldn't happen again and now he'd buried himself in the mire up to his neck. She bit her bottom lip nervously. He planted both hands on the counter in front of him so that he wouldn't move, or there would be nothing to stop him from taking possession of her lips again.

Nikki watched him. She was scared, he had taken her completely by surprise, now they had more to talk about than just a friendship. She knew what was going through his mind. She finally found her voice, "... sometimes actions are better than words." She grabbed the beers and walked out leaving him puzzled at what she meant.

With no sport on TV it looked like being a kind of boring night until Nikki suggested playing poker. They had been playing a while and were all sat around Don's dining table with Don and Nikki opposite each other, which also left Danny and Lindsay opposite. Don was watching Nikki frequently and she often looked back. Finally Danny couldn't stand it anymore. "Come on guys, quit staring at each other!"

Don watched Nikki. "Not staring ... just looking for a tell ... see if she's bluffing."

She looked up. "Not bluffing sweetie, I'm just incredibly good." She looked at her cards then at Don "raise 50". Danny was next and matched the bet.

"OK Princess, show me ... all in" Don couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to prove she was bluffing. Lindsay folded. Nikki, with the largest pot quickly matched Don's all in bet and Danny folded. They both turned their cards over revealing Nikki's winning hand and eliminating Don from the game.

"I told you Flack, I'm good!" She grinned.

"I can't believe you pushed me into that!" he whined.

She shook her head. "You always fall for it!" He stood up and went round the table and rested his hands on the back of her chair, his fingers grazing her back.

"Can I help you play now?" he asked. Danny groaned. "You think she needs help? Man she's killing us!"

Lindsay laughed. "I'm glad its just Monopoly money." Nikki looked up at Don and asked for some coffee and he went to the kitchen.

Danny reached to start gathering the cards as two shots rang out and footsteps were heard in the hallway. They all jumped up. Danny and Lindsay headed for the door pulling their guns from their jackets on the way. Nikki reached for her phone and gun from a nearby drawer.

"Detective Palmer, CSI .. we have 2 shots fired at 226 E45th apartment 4D. Detectives Flack, Messer & Monroe on scene, but send back up and a bus." Nikki informed Dispatch when she called it in, as the others entered the hallway. "I'll update you when we have more details."

She closed the call and followed the others into the hall. Lindsay was alone. "They've followed the shooter down the stairs, vic's already dead ... Does Flack know him?" She asked.

Nikki looked inside the apartment at the victim. "We met him briefly when he moved in Saturday. I think he said his name was Russell Tanner, just arrived in the City. Do you have any kits?"

Danny joined them "Right here we have 2, you got yours Nik?"

She shook her head. "I'll take photos... where's Don?"

"Perp got away he's talking to a couple of witnesses in the street." Danny informed them. Nikki took the camera from him and called dispatch to cancel the ambulance requesting an ME pick up instead. Danny and Lindsay entered the apartment. When she had finished on the phone Nikki paused at the door to take some general shots before following them.

Danny & Lindsay started with the body, Nikki skirted the room to take photos at different angles. She paused and looked out of the window, noticing a scratch in the woodwork, she took a couple of photos. Lindsay announced that one of the shots was a through and through.

"I think I know where it went and I'm not volunteering to retrieve it either" she answered studying the line the bullet may have taken if the shooter had been in the doorway, which is what they suspected.

"Ah Nikki, what's wrong with a little dumpster diving?" Danny teased.

"Looking for a bullet? I think it must be your turn." she countered. Don returned and cast an eye around the room. "I'll carry on up here with Lindsay until we get relieved"

"Which ain't gonna happen. Team's split all over the city, looks like we just caught this one. Nikki you don't leave the apartment unaccompanied, Mac's orders" Don told them as Nikki's phone rang and she stepped aside to answer it, then he stepped into the hall to brief the arriving uniforms.

Danny looked up when Nikki went quiet, he saw the colour drain from her face as she rocked on her feet, staring at her phone in her hand." Then he saw the red dot on her back.

"Take cover!" he yelled.

Danny and Lindsay ducked trying to protect the evidence from the body they were processing. Nikki started to turn towards Danny as the window shattered spraying her with glass as she fell to the floor.


	19. Siege

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**19. Siege**

"What the -" Don tried to enter the room as another shot rang out embedding itself in the door frame by his ear. He dropped down outside against the wall. "Nikki?!"

"Flack! We need EMS, she's covered in glass. Get SWAT to take the bastard out!" Shouted Danny.

"Are you ok?" Don forced himself to focus. "Monroe?"

"Yeah, we're OK. There's a lot of glass, its all over the original crime scene." Lindsay called back, her voice shaking.

The uniform nearest Flack was on the radio reporting what had happened.

Inside the apartment Danny had crawled over to Nikki and took her pulse as Don called to her again. Nikki coughed and opened her eyes. "What happened?" She started to sit up, Danny stopped her.

"She's awake!" he called to Don then turned his attention back to Nikki " ... Take it easy, you're covered in glass from the window. Someone's shooting at us." Nikki looked around.

"Don? Lindsay?" She asked anxiously.

"They're fine, it looks like you've just got some glass cuts, how do you feel?" he helped her sit up and lean against the wall.

"I'll be ok, just bruised from the camera where I landed." She told him rubbing her hand across her ribs.

Lindsay started to stand up and another shot rang through the window and she lay down again.

"Montana, can you crawl outta here?" Before she could answer Nikki's phone rang again. Danny grabbed it from the floor. "Messer ... who is this?"

The line went dead. Nikki reached to take the phone and curled her fingers round it as a pain pierced her side, she gasped as she tried to stop herself passing out, as she reached to protect her side. Danny stopped her. "Hold on, you're bleeding. I need to make sure there's no glass." Nikki nodded and he checked the wound. Reaching for his kit he slid it across the floor then pulled out some emergency wound packs and applied one to her side then let her apply pressure. "Flack, where is EMS, Nikki's hurt, looks like a nasty cut from glass fragments!" Danny called out.

Don leaned against the wall for a moment then crouching down he peered through the door way at Nikki, his gut wrenched, she was pale and disoriented, a sign of shock. He could tell she was in pain. "Hey Princess, hang in there, we're gonna get you out."

Nikki tried to focus on the figure in the door way, "I'm ok, just a bit bruised" she said, her voice shaking. "Take my phone, get this guy" She leaned forward, pain shooting through her. Danny forced her to sit back then took her phone and tossed it to Lindsay, who, crawling towards the door, then passed it to Don; he seized the opportunity to pull her the last few feet out of the apartment. Nikki's phone rang again. This time Don answered it.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"Ah this time it must be Detective Flack. Where is she? You still trying to protect her? ... Do you realise the number of men she's been seeing, you know you're not the only one, you've seen the photos. You seriously think she's going to go through with the wedding? I've seen the ring she's wearing, hardly something for a modern girl, as for the kid, what's her name? Amy? Did you know about her? Had she told anyone about her, who's the kid's father?"

"You leave Amy out of this, you coward! You've taunted her long enough now you're dealing with me and your time's up!" Don started to lose it, the caller hung up. Don thumped the wall as Mac and Sheldon arrived. Sheldon went over to Lindsay who was sitting on the floor outside the apartment. Mac stayed with Don. "Mac, he's taunting us, all of us. Nikki and Danny can't move without him taking pot shots, She's hurt Mac!."

Mac looked at him, "Don, you need to pull yourself together so we can get them out of there. I need you to focus or I have to get you out of here, do I make myself clear?" Don looked at him and nodded slowly. "SWAT are starting a sweep of the buildings opposite, if he's still there we'll get him"

Nikki's phone rang again. Don answered "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to talk to her"

"Yeah well she's not talking to you. You've screwed her life for the last time. You're dealing with me now." Don barked into the phone.

"Flack! She just passed out where are those medics?!" Danny called from the apartment. Don's mind whirled, the caller was still on the phone, maybe they could work this to their advantage.

"You're dealing with me, she's hurt she needs a doctor, I'm going to get her!"

"I don't recommend that Detective, I know it's a ploy to get them out, remember I know everything. I've got access to the system I know how it works. She's not injured at all."

"Listen you little shit, she's bleeding! The longer she stays there the worse she gets, you've got access to the system check the calls!" Don closed the call and almost physically pulled Mac aside.

Sheldon talked to Danny through the doorway and joined them. "Guys, We have to get her out now. Danny's worried about her, she's still bleeding, he's described the wound, I don't think flying glass did this. It sounds like she was shot."

Mac nodded at Don and pulled out his phone as EMS arrived.

* * *

Please review... 


	20. Getting Out

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**20. Getting Out**

Nikki's phone rang in Don's hand a moment later. "Alright you can take her out, just her, Messer stays." The voice on the end of the line told him.

"Danny! I'm coming to get her!" Don called as he approached the door the phone still at his ear. Another shot hit the wall by the door. Don cursed. "What is your game, I'm taking her out!" he yelled into the phone.

"Not you, EMS just one of them, and Hawkes stays outside." Don ran his hand through his hair. The guy had them over a barrel at the moment. He knew every move, he knew the team. He nodded at the paramedics and told them what to do.

A moment later Sheldon went to enter the apartment with one of the medics. Don stopped him. "Just him, no one else."

While they waited for the paramedic to bring Nikki out Don paced the hallway. Mac remained on the phone at the end of the corridor, Sheldon watched from the doorway. As the stretcher moved through the door Mac returned and reassured Danny that they would get him out.

The second the stretcher was in the hall Sheldon checked Nikki over. Don took her hand and she removed the oxygen mask she was wearing. Don smiled at her.

"I'm ok ... just stop him, get Danny out" She barely talked above a whisper.

"Don, she needs surgery, we need to go now, are you coming?" Hawkes watched Don pause for a moment and then shake his head as he leaned closer to Nikki.

"Hawkes is taking you to the hospital, everything will be ok. I'll see you soon."

"Look after Amy." Nikki whispered to him before a wave of nausea washed over her and she closed her eyes. Hawkes replaced the oxygen mask and they wheeled her away.

"SWAT's closing in they're heading up to the roof now." Mac informed him then went to talk to Danny while they waited for word from the SWAT team. Lindsay, was still sitting outside the door, in shock. They all jumped a few minutes later when Mac's phone rang. Don braced himself praying that the guy was now in custody. "... OK thanks, I'll take care of it" Mac closed his phone, he looked at Don then at Lindsay. "That was Hawkes, ... Nikki's injuries were worse than we thought."

Danny could hear what was being said. "Mac, she will be alright won't she?" he called.

"I'm sorry to do this now, but its already on the wire. Hawkes did everything he could."

"Mac are you telling us .. She's .. gone? She died?" Danny had tears in his eyes. "I should have realised! ... Flack? Is he ok?"

Mac looked over at Don, who was slumped against the wall, his head in his hands.

"He'll be fine Danny. You can't blame yourself for this, there was nothing you could have done. She probably had internal bleeding" Mac tried to ease the pain of the news he was imparting. "We've called in back up to clear the scene. You guys are off this case."

Nikki's phone rings. Slowly Don raises his head and rubs his hand across his face before pushing himself to his feet and answering. "... You! ... You killed her! ... you've destroyed more than just her life, what about Amy?" He spat down the phone.

"You're overreacting detective, she's gone to the hospital I watched them take her. She didn't seem too bad."

"You've got access to the system, find out. She didn't make it!" Don forced himself to take a breath.

"I will and if you're lying detective-" the caller calmly replied sending chills down Don's spine.

"Save it! ... I've just lost my fiancée and you've just left a little girl without her mom ... Think about that!" Don hung up and leant against the wall taking some deep breaths. Lindsay went to go to him, Mac stopped her and went over himself and asked if he was OK. Don nodded. "Yeah, ... have SWAT got anything yet?"

"They've confirmed a heat source on the roof, they're closing in."

Stella and Jennifer Angell arrived. Stella hugged Don. "We've been following everything. We'll miss her. How are you holding up?"

"I'll be better when this is all over" he sighed she nodded and turned to Mac as Lindsay joined them.

"How's Danny?" She asked.

"Stuck in the apartment with a dead body and a sniper taking pot shots!" Lindsay told them.

Another shot rang out from the apartment and Danny cursed. "Hey guys, how much longer before I can blow this joint?"

Mac went to the doorway, "Danny, stay cool SWAT are closing in. Tell me about the original shooting."

Mac distracted Danny for a few minutes. Stella looked at Don, he seemed to be holding together ok, but she guessed the news would hit him later. Lindsay was quiet. "Hey guys, we'll get Danny out. He'll be ok." They just looked at her, no one saying what was really on their minds. They all jumped when Mac's phone rang.

After a moment he hung up. "SWAT just picked up our sniper. Danny, you're ok to come out. ... Stella you and Angell stay here Hawkes is on his way back to help process. I know it will be tough, but I need you to do it." Stella understood.

Danny appeared from the apartment and Stella gave him a hug before he clapped Don on the shoulder, words hanging heavy in the air.

"Danny, go with Lindsay and Flack back to the lab, you'll need to give your statements. I'll be there shortly. Wait in the breakroom and don't talk to anyone. Don, you ok for a bit longer? I'll have you driven home after."

Don nodded at him absently. "... I'm good."


	21. Reconciliation

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**21. Reconciliation **

Danny, Don & Lindsay were in the breakroom in silence waiting for the OK to go home. Don got up and went to the door. Danny looked up at him, noting the tension in his friend's face. "Mac said to stay here. Flack, where are you going?"

Don looked back. His friend had no idea what was going through his mind right now and sitting in silence was doing his frayed nerves no good. "Something I gotta do ... I can't wait here". He left.

Lindsay watched the door close and looked at Danny. "Danny, we'd better go too, I bet he's gone downstairs" Danny rubbed the back of his neck as Lindsay's words sunk into his tired mind.

"Monroe, you're right, they would have brought Nikki here." He stated as they got up to follow Don. As they left the room Don was talking to Mac at the end of the corridor. As they approach Don walks away. Mac looks up. Lindsay thinks he looks as tired as she feels.

"Danny you're with me, we're going to interview this guy. Lindsay, Stella and Hawkes will be back soon, they could probably use a hand. Once we've finished the interview I'll debrief you all and you can go home." Mac instructed them.

Danny looked over Mac's shoulder where his friend had gone. "What about Flack?" Mac raised his hand indicating Danny not to follow him. "Don't worry, he's cool ... he's gone to get some air."

Lindsay scrunched up her nose. "Shouldn't someone go with him?" Mac shook his head. "Give him some space." With heavy hearts they turned away. Lindsay returned to the breakroom while Danny followed Mac to the interrogation room. After a while Mac left the interrogation room and made a call.

Stella and Lindsay were in the hallway of the police precinct near the interrogation rooms talking. "Mac just called he confirmed the guy was a former colleague of Jason's. Apparently has been fixated on Nikki since he saw her at the memorial service after 9/11, except that he lost track of her. He happened to be on duty her first day and recognised her and Flack. He's tracked her ever since. " Stella was telling her.

"I'm just sorry we couldn't have ... Stella you ok?" Lindsay saw the shocked expression on Stella's face and then a hesitant grin as she looked past her. Lindsay turned around to follow Stella's line of sight and gasped when she saw what her colleague was looking at. Sheldon was standing in the shadows talking to someone who looked like Nikki. Sheldon looked up at them then he and his companion approached the two women. Lindsay was first to recover from the shock. "Nikki! ... you're alright?"

Nikki looked at them nervously. "just a bit battered and bruised ... we're sorry about the deception, it was a spur of the moment decision to end it."

Stella hugged her and she winced a little in pain. "Does Flack know you're here?" She asked.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah, it was his idea." Lindsay's phone rang and she wandered away to answer it, just as Don arrived and wrapped an arm round Nikki and hugged her as she wrapped her arms around him and groaned as he pressed against her side.

"I'm sorry Princess, you ok?" She looked up at him. "I'll be fine". Sheldon still insisted she went to the hospital to get checked out properly. At that moment 2 uniformed officers escorted a man from the interrogation room. He saw Nikki and stopped.

"You tricked me! You and I could have had it all baby, I could have made you happy just like Jason did. But you never even looked at me, you wouldn't understand what Jason wanted, for me to look after you" Nikki shivered. Don still had an arm around her and felt the reaction and he couldn't hold back any longer, he rushed the guy grabbed him by his collar and forced him against the wall.

"You creep, d'you realise what you've done to her? Huh?!" He spat at him.

"No!" Nikki rested a hand on Don's arm "Don, he's not worth it, let him go." He nodded and let the uniforms take him away as he turned to Nikki put his arm around her and they walked away.

At the hospital a doctor finished replacing a bandage on Nikki's side as she sat on the side of the bed. "You were very lucky, it's just a graze from the bullet and some bruising. You'll be ok to return to work in a few days. I'll just sort your paperwork and you can go." Nikki smiled and thanked him as he left the room. She looked up at Don who was standing next to her. She could tell he was tired, by the tension in his face, but otherwise she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She reached for his hand and asked if he was alright.

"I don't know ... I'm sorry about everything tonight ... I know you agreed to act as bait, but I never expected it to put you in danger and I didn't plan-" He'd started to ramble. Nikki cut him off.

"I know you didn't. I've got my own apology ... I said some horrible things to you the other night, I'm really sorry for that, I know you care."

"About earlier, I don't want to mess up our friendship anymore because of it."

"You need to know something ... I told you Jason was only part of the reason I came back, there are still things in my past which I need to deal with.

Don looked at her " ... so what else brought you back?"

Nikki looked up into his eyes. "You, ... when Cassie rang me after the bombing, it made me realise how important you are to me. I was so scared I was going to lose you too. I decided that whatever was necessary I would come back and face everything."

"Did Cassie tell you what I said when I first woke up? That it was you I asked about? I didn't want you to hear about it on the news" Nikki nodded. "... why didn't you tell us you were coming home?"

"I was scared, we hadn't spoken in 2 years, I didn't know you wanted to see me"

Don rested his hands on her shoulders and fingered her hair, "Of course I wanted to see you ... I know we made a major screw up, but I hoped we could get past it. But it wasn't going to work on other sides of the country"

"Yeah, well we haven't done so great being in the same city either. ... I want to sort things out so I know what to tell Amy." He saw the pain and uncertainty in her eyes.

"I think its time you told her the truth ... Everything's changed, we've changed, but we were always friends, I don't want to lose that. ... I had time to think while I was in the hospital, I was scared you'd give everything up to come back, I guess I expected you to; then when you didn't I got mad at you."

"I know. I wanted to be here, ask Cassie. I couldn't; I was handling the city councilman case and I was in court too on a case I worked solo they wouldn't let me go and I couldn't just walk out. I needed my job to support us. You don't know how hard it was not being here" Tears started running down her face, he gently wiped them away.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to fly across the country to be my nurse anyway" He tried to lighten the mood, he hated seeing her cry. He caught her tear soaked eyes looking at him a hint of soft defiance in them,

"and so Donald Flack what makes you think I would have nursed you?" She already knew the answer.

"you have done before," Nikki looked up at him.

"That was different, you would never have been injured if I had paid better attention to crossing the street. I owed you for saving my life, and you know that."

Don wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as she slipped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and for the first time in several months feeling that things were getting better. Nikki pulled back a little and looked up at him again. "Can I ask you something?" He looks at her and opens his mouth, but she doesn't wait for an answer. "Did you ever ring that girl you wanted to ask out on a date?" He shook his head. "You should try again." She suggested.

He shook his head again. "Not now. It's too late. ... you ready to go?" She nodded at him and slipped off the bed, his hands resting on her hips to support her. "Just one more thing ... about earlier ... my apartment .. Forget it, ... I shouldn't have done it"

"We've been there before and things haven't worked, each time its taking us longer to repair the friendship. Think that's what got us so messed up?" She asked

"What? Because I love you, because I want us to be more than just friends?" The words slipped out before he could stop them. As his stomach tied itself in knots as he watched her for a reaction. He could tell he'd surprised her, she went quiet for a moment. If his hands hadn't been resting on her he would have curled them up digging his nails in his palms as he waited for her to speak. She could feel the tension in his fingers as he held her hips.

"... you are?- you do? ... and I said you couldn't surprise me!" she croaked.

He was still holding her, he finally gave in to his gut and admitted how he'd been feeling. "Seeing you tonight when that bullet came through the window, I froze, I thought it hit you, ... I'll be honest Nik, I don't know that I can handle a friendship anymore, I want you. Tonight scared the shit out of me; that I thought I was really losing you. Maybe I should have told you years ago, but I didn't. I let you walk away after 9/11, I shouldn't have done. ... Don't cry sweetheart." He brushed away the tears running down her cheeks. She caught his hand and pressed a kiss into the palm.

"You don't know how hard it was to go" she began as she realised that he had put into words what she had realised the night Cassie had called her about the bombing. "but I had to. I needed time, you did everything you could to get me through those first couple of months. I just wasn't ready to deal with it, not properly. I had to leave, I know you understood that for a while."

"Amy changed that. I never understood why you never brought her back, to meet her family. Doesn't she deserve to know who they are?

"She will. I'm going to bring her here soon, I can't keep her away any longer, I just need to work out the details. She wants to come, I've been priming her about my life here, we've looked at photos."

"When did you decide?" he asked a smile playing across his lips.

"I started thinking about it after the bombing which is why I started talking to her, but tonight, I had time to think about a few things while I waited for you all to get back to the lab, ... I can't pretend anymore Don, tonight's made me realise that ... I'm in love with you too, and I'm ready to see where it takes us ... there's just one thing" she paused staring into his eyes "Amy and I are a package, you can't have me without her, are you prepared for that?"

"I've always been ready, to have my two favourite girls in my life." Before he could say anymore Nikki slipped her arms around him pulling them close as she tilted her face up to his and kissed him as he tightened his hold on her.

* * *

This chapter is longer than the others, but I couldn't split it. You like? please review...

Future updates may be a bit slow for a while due to studies, but already have the ideas.


	22. Catching Up

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**22. Catching Up**

A week later Nikki came out of the elevator and met Danny outside Mac's office.

"Hey, Palmer! Welcome Back" He hugged her. "I'm glad you're still here. You ok now?" he greeted her.

"Yeah, just desperate to get back to work. Enforced sick leave with my mother doesn't work." Nikki answered.

"So Flack wasn't looking after you?" He asked, Nikki shook her head.

"Only for a couple of days he couldn't get more time off, but he made sure I got to Miami OK, and tried to reassure Mum that I was alright." Nikki looked around "Where is everyone?"

"Hawkes is in court, Mac & Stella are on their way back from Rucker Park, Flack's with them. I'm just heading out to interview a few suspects."

"Anything interesting?" She asked.

"Just a dead Suicide Girl" Nikki smiled, she had heard about them before.

"They're gonna eat you alive Danny, better get Lindsay to protect you"

"Don't go there Palmer, ... things ain't going so well" he conceded. "She's a whole other ... She's got some stuff to work out" He told her hesitantly, not even sure why.

Nikki nodded "I'm sorry Danny, I didn't realise, would you like me to talk to her"

"Thanks, but .. " He turned away, Nikki did too. Then he turned again "Hey Palmer, think we could play poker again, I like watching Flack get beaten?"

"I'll see what I can arrange." She grinned and turned to go to her office as Danny headed for the elevator. It was the beginning of a bad day. Danny was hit on by one of the Suicide Girls, Lindsay flipped when she found out the dead girls mother had arrived, Nikki barely saw Don all day and he was pissed over the talent wasted when someone killed the guy in his case.

Nikki was in her office completing paperwork when Don entered in the evening.

"Hey, I'm almost done, how are you doing? I heard about what happened" she asked as he entered and dropped a kiss on the top of her head before massaging her shoulders.

"Better now" he murmured in her ear as Danny entered. "What do you want to eat tonight?" Nikki tipped her head back and looked up into his eyes. His case had shaken him a lot. Watching the guy play basketball one day then investigating his murder the next. Cases like this, where you had some knowledge of the victim, were always hard, but she had a surprise for him and knew that it would make him feel better.

"Amalfi's. Table for 3. You're buying." He watched her eye's light up and a smile curl the edges of her lips, then his face lit up and mirrored hers, as he realised what she was talking about. Then he kissed her.

"Hey Flack, leave her alone, can't you see she's trying to work. I thought all that mushy stuff was for show" Danny said tiredly.

"Mushy stuff?" Don teased. "Messer you've got a lot to learn." Nikki's phone beeped and she answered it as Don pulled her towards the door. When she hung up. He asked what was going on.

"They're here, can you get Amy? I'll be about 20 minutes. Tell Mum to have a good night." He nodded and pulled her into his arms in the doorway and gave her another kiss before leaving. Nikki returned to her desk her eyes on a shell shocked Danny. "You ok Dan?"

"Ah, ... yeah, ... I thought you two were pretending, but that looked pretty real." He stammered.

"It was. ... I've gotta see Mac about this report before I go. See you tomorrow." She picked up the folder and left Danny staring after her.

A while later Nikki left Mac's office as Don and a young girl left the elevator hand in hand. The girl saw Nikki and broke away from Don. "Mummy!"

"Hey sweetheart." Nikki picked her up and hugged her, before Don took her from Nikki's arms as he saw her wince, her side was obviously still tender from the injury the previous week. "I'll just grab my jacket and we can go." She said to both of them before turning to her daughter "Amy, remember what I told you, be good"

Don took Amy to the breakroom to wait while Nikki ran to the locker room. Stella walked in while they were waiting. Hey Flack, thought you'd finished a while ago." Stella asked watching him with the girl as they looked at a magazine.

"Nikki and I are going for pizza" he offered.

"Me too" piped up Amy and Don smiled.

""Sure you are pumpkin, it'll be the best pizza you ever had." He told her. Stella smiled. It was a side of the tough detective she hadn't seen before, and she wondered who the girl was. There was a familiarity about her that startled Stella. Don looked up at her. "Amy say hi to Stella, she's a friend of your Mom's and mine." Amy looked up with bright blue eyes and gave Stella a beaming smile before waving. Nikki entered at that moment and Amy turned her attention to her.

"Can I see your office?" Amy asked Nikki.

Nikki shook her head. "Not today sweetie, its time to go, are you ready?"

Amy nodded and held her hands out, "My legs are tired carry me." Don watched Nikki about to pick her up but pulled Amy into his own arms as he stood up.

"I'll take you, it'll tire your mum out too much." He told the child, who wrapped her arms around his neck.

Stella watched the scene play out, amazed at how easily Don handled the girl. She also sensed a change between him and Nikki. The last few days Don had been more like his old self. Now it was obvious and she thought it was about time too. She was sure they had been suppressing their real feelings for each other for a long time and no doubt the siege at Don's apartment block had made them re-evaluate things. She was surprised to learn about Nikki's daughter, as she had never been mentioned, but with returning to the city to lay her ghosts to rest it was hardly surprising. The girl looked to be about 4 or 5 so it wasn't surprising to find everything hard to handle, losing your husband and becoming a single parent around the same time, as a result. She didn't like to ask outright about Amy so she made a note to quiz Don about it later.


	23. How Are Things?

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**23. How Are Things?**

Don & Stella were standing in the hotel foyer a few days later with the body of the young female concierge impaled on a sculpture waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

"So how are things with you & Nikki" she asked. Don knew she would, they had been friends too long for her not to notice things had changed. He'd only avoided Stella's questions so far because they had been working different cases recently.

He shrugged. "You know, ... pretty good." He grinned at her and waited he knew she would ask about the other night in the breakroom.

"Why didn't she tell us she had a daughter?" Stella asked.

"No one needed to know. Its her business Stella, Jason's death hit her hard you saw that, it wasn't the time" he sighed.

"You seem pretty close to her ... Amy isn't it?" she prodded.

"She's a great kid, I've known her all her life. ... I saw a lot of them when she was first born. Nikki and I were still close back then." He was honest. What he left out was what had so catastrophically pulled them apart just after Amy's 2nd birthday.

"Did Jason know about her?" She asked, trying to understand her friend's motives, it didn't fit with his bachelor playboy image. Not that he was the player Danny was, but Don was never short of dates. That had all changed after the bombing as he fought hard to recover. Stella hadn't known him have a date since, despite collecting the phone numbers that night on the Brooklyn Bridge and probably several more since. The only person who had come close to him was Nikki, but they never seemed to be in sync for more than 24 hours at a time.

Don shook his head "She didn't find out until after ... Amy was born in California after she moved. ... Hey Mac, Danny!" Don was grateful they were about to be interrupted. He had never really talked to anyone before about Nikki and Amy was a whole other ball game, he didn't want to discuss her without talking to Nikki first and he had hardly seen her either the last few days. Nikki hadn't decided what to tell the team about everything and now she'd been told she was leaving; she was needed back in California. She only had a few days left and he didn't know what the future would hold now. He hoped that this case could be wrapped up pretty quick as he had plans for dinner with Nikki later.

Don didn't have time for further reflection as shots rang out from a building next to the hotel. With Danny securing their current scene, Don, Mac and Stella ran off to take care of business next door.

An hour later and all the team were in the area working the two unrelated cases. Nikki had joined Danny and Mac with the hotel concierge while Stella with Sheldon and Lindsay were handling a double murder in the apartment block next door, which caused Stella to do some soul searching over her own situation with Frankie Mala.

As the day wore on it became obvious that the model in Mac's case had staged a publicity stunt which went wrong, leading to the death of the concierge. The case wrapped up the following day. Stella finally got inside the mind of the "abused" wife in her case and worked out that she was in fact the guilty one.

The following few days passed in a blur for Nikki as she set about packing up the house she had been living in while closing the rest of her cases and finishing reports. She took a final look around the room and closed the lid of her case. Two arms wrapped themselves around her from behind and pulled her close. She could feel Don's breath on her neck. "D'you still need a lift to the airport?"

"That would be nice, think you'll be able to get away?" She asked as she rested her head on his shoulder enjoying the moment of peace, never wanting it to end. This was likely to be their last few minutes alone for a while and she was savouring the moment. Don stood breathing in her perfume trying to memorise every thing about her, he didn't want her to leave, not when things were better than they had been in a long time, but he'd known she was only back for a while. They still had to work some stuff out, but they had finally admitted their real feelings for each other. He turned her around and ran his hand into her hair, holding her as he brushed his lips against hers. The moment interrupted as his phone rang. Nikki pulled out of his arms, as he answered, and took her case to the door then returned for the rest of her luggage.

"You've got a case?" She asked, knowing the answer before he nodded at her.

"Grant Jordan, just been found in his apartment under the cover for the swim gym! Can you believe that, how the rich live?" He told her. "I'll drop you at the lab on my way" She nodded.

"Let me know if you need any help, or I get stuck in the lab all morning." She offered, the thought of the pile of paperwork in front of her made her wish she had already finished work.

"Sure Princess".

At the scene Don met Stella and Danny. "Hey there you are!" Stella greeted him as he entered. "What kept you?"

Danny looked up "Stella, it was Nikki's last night in town you expect him to be early?" Don looked slightly embarrassed.

"I dropped her at the lab to finish some reports for Mac." He answered seriously. "She said to call her if we needed help"

"So Flack where d'you take her last night?" chipped in Danny. Don raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"That's between her and me and I ain't telling." He answered. Stella was studying a piece of evidence as Don and Danny checked out the central vacuum system and Danny asked him in a low voice how things really were with Nikki.

"We've still got some stuff to sort out, but we're good. She's planning on coming back for Christmas then we'll see how things are."

"Isn't it going to be hard running a long distance relationship?" Danny was determined to get his friend to talk, some thing they hadn't done in a while.

"We've got email and phones, we'll survive."

"I don't know how you could do it, I know I couldn't" Danny answered, dropping the subject as they turned their attention back to the case.

_

* * *

I wanted to get this chapter out of the way, my mind is two steps ahead so this was difficult to pull together, hope it reads ok. If there any major inconsistencies let me know and I will try to correct. I know I've covered several cases in quick succession here, but it helped me to place the other aspects._

_Stay tuned and find out what happens next... Reviews and suggestions welcome._


	24. Consequences & Conspiracy

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**24. Consequences and Conspiracy**

Angell watched Stella and Hawkes duck under the crime tape as they entered the dingy apartment. Stella cast her eyes around the room as Hawkes moved to look at the body laying on the floor of the bathroom, then looked up at Angell.

"Thought you had the day off, how come you're here?" he asked her. She looked uneasily between him and Stella before answering.

"I got called in, Gerrard sent Flack home last night, told him to take some time off and cool off. This thing with Mac over Truby has really got to him. ... you know he's really been getting it from the guys at the squad?"

"Yeah, we know, ... has anyone talked to him since last night?" Stella responded, concern showing on her face.

"I don't think so, I was going to ask Danny to give him a ring, check he's ok" Angell told them. "Think that's a good idea? They are friends outside aren't they?"

"I think that would be good." Replied Hawkes. "So Angell, what's happening here?" he continued as he refocused their attention back to the scene, as Stella started taking photos"

Angell gave them the known information on their female victim, then went to canvas the neighbours for more information. When she left Hawkes looked over to Stella who was busy bagging several items from the lounge ready for further analysis.

"You think he's gone to Frisco?"

"Flack? I wouldn't bet against it. Nikki's been really busy since she went back. They're short staffed at the moment and I know she's worried about getting back for Christmas, she was here longer than originally planned and they may not be keen on letting her go so soon." Stella replied.

Danny hung up his phone as Mac walked into the lab. "That was Flack, he's going to see Nikki, said Gerrard put him on vacation for a couple of weeks"

"It'll do him good, I know he's had trouble with the guys. It'll give everything time to cool off." Mac told him. "What have you got from our vic?" continued Mac and Danny proceeded to give him an update.

The next month passed in blur of cases which pulled the team in different directions. Don returned from the West Coast but was still faced with lingering resentment over his actions with Truby, which also still marred his relationship with Mac.

As Christmas approached all talk was of the NYPD Christmas Ball which was taking place the first weekend in December. Don, Lindsay and Danny were working a case the morning of the ball. "Hey Flack, How's Nikki?" Danny asked the tall detective, as he continued to collect samples from around the body.

"We haven't spoken since last week" he answered dejectedly, thinking about the row they almost had when he'd pushed her for when she would be back and she refused to commit to a date. "Her phones been off all week... she said she'd be in court"

"Is she coming for the holidays?" Danny was not going to give up easily. Don looked at him and shrugged.

"I hope so, but until I can talk to her I don't know. Her mom wont tell me anything." He sighed and turned away. Danny decided it was afterall best not to push his friend at this moment. He made a mental note to get him alone soon for a few beers or a game of hoops so they could talk.

Danny turned his gaze on Lindsay. "Hey Montana got your glad rags ready for tonight?"

She looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile, "Sure have cowboy. Tonight is gonna be wicked!" she answered, He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Wicked Montana? You?" He teased. She just gave the guys a knowing grin and turned back to processing the scene. Danny turned to Don, "Hey, Flack! You set for tonight?"

Don hesitated, rubbed his hand across his face and pulled a face " prefer to be at home with the game and some beers, but captain says if we're not on duty we gotta go. Any chance you can stretch this out so I can bail?"

"Not a chance." Danny fired back with a look over at Lindsay. "Just think about Christmas, and what you guys can do then." Danny thought a moment "Why don't I come by earlier and we can have a few beers before we get there?"

"Beats sitting at home"

"Say Montana, you wanna join us tonight before the party?"

"Sorry guys, Stella and I have plans, we'll see you there. ... Danny we'd better get this stuff back to the Lab or we'll be working tonight." She prompted.

Back at the Lab Stella pulled Lindsay into her office and closed the door. "I just got this message" she said as she showed Lindsay her phone. "Looks like we're gonna be late"

"Damn ... wait, maybe its not so bad, what if we use my place, its closer, you'll be noticed more than me if you're late, so you can go with the guys and I'll meet you there."

"You may be right, are you sure about this?" Stella asked.

"It'll be worth it to see the looks on their faces when I get there. You'll confirm the change in the arrangements?"

"Sure will" Stella smiled "This is gonna be good, have they got any idea?"

"Not a clue" Lindsay confirmed, as she grinned conspiratorially with Stella "I just hope they appreciate our efforts" she threw over her shoulder as she left the office as Mac walked in.

"Appreciate what efforts?" he asked looking at Stella with a confused look on his face. "Anything I should know about?"

Stella shook her head and gave him a smile. "Nah, just girl stuff."

* * *

_What are they conspiring for???? ... Review to find out..._

_More DL in the next chapter, if I can work out how to write them! Suggestions for a DL scene gratefully received._


	25. Surprise!

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**25. Surprise!**

Most of the team were gathered in the foyer of a 5 star hotel later that evening. Everyone was there except Lindsay. Don was standing awkwardly with them, wishing he was anywhere but there, things with Mac were still strained and he was only with the team because Danny and Stella wouldn't let him go anywhere else, not that it would have made a difference, half the people in the room still weren't talking to him, those that were did it only out of respect for his father. He was seriously considering incurring his captain's wrath and bailing on the whole thing, he decided to wait until Lindsay arrived just to see the look on Danny's face and what he would do when she arrived. After all there was no reason for both of them to be miserable.

Danny looked at his watch again. "Wasn't she with you Stel?" he asked. Stella turned from her conversation with Sheldon and looked around.

"No, we had to change our plans, something came up. She said she would meet us here, but a bit late. Don't worry she said everything is fine" Stella tried to reassure him and everyone else. Lindsay had been very distant from the team recently, but had finally confided in Stella what was going on and the ball was meant to be a distraction for her.

General conversation started again, Danny and Don stood on the edge of the group lost in their own thoughts and Danny continuing to check his watch. After a few minutes Danny cast his eyes around the crowd and looked towards the door and his mouth dropped open. Stella caught the stunned expression and looked over and a grin spread across her face, as Danny found his voice now attracting everyone's attention.

"Wow! Montana!"

The team looked up to see what had caught his attention. Don saw the amazed expression on Danny's face first then followed the direction of his gaze, he wasn't prepared for the sight which met him. His stomach was doing somersaults and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Lindsay looked sensational in an emerald green off the shoulder dress with an A-line skirt. Her hair softly curled around her face. But she wasn't alone and it was the woman beside her who had caught Don's attention making him gawk like a teenager. Stella knew their entrance would cause a bit of a stir but she hardly expected the guys to go all silent. She gave them both a nudge.

"Well, don't just stand there, go get them." She instructed, still beaming at the look on their faces and wishing she had a camera to capture the moment.

As the guys moved forward Lindsay spotted the group and they headed towards them. Danny ran his arm around Lindsay's waist and escorted her back to the group. Leaving Don and Lindsay's companion staring at each other.

"Hey, Princess" He croaked as she looked into his eyes, then in an attempt to prove to himself that she was real he ran his hands down her arms taking her hands, then as she ran her hands up his arms to wrap them round his neck his circled her waist and lifted her up and he spun her around. As he set her down he lowered his lips to hers. In that moment no one else existed for either of them. Nikki was first to pull back, slightly breathless.

"You like my surprise?" she whispered in his ear.

He thought he was going to explode with the intensity of the emotions rushing through him, then he realised she was talking to him. "... I thought you weren't talking to me" he stammered.

"You'd know if I wasn't talking to you. I'm sorry about this week, I've just been so busy trying to wrap everything up so that I could get away. ... you didn't answer my question"

He answered her with another kiss, and holding her close. This obviously caught the attention of people around them, especially the team who were watching the reunion.

"Looks like he's gonna be in a better mood for a while" quipped Sheldon.

Mac grinned. They watched the young couple break apart and walk towards them arms round each others waist. Nikki suddenly felt very self conscious realising that the few of Jason's colleagues and friends who survived 9/11 could have witnessed what just happened, she shivered. Don noticed the slight tension creep across her and noticed the nervous look on her face as she glanced around the assembled throng. Don tried to pull her a little closer, however she stepped away widening the gap between them, but she did slip her hand into his. He stopped and pulled her to face him, his free hand fingering her hair. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry its just .. nerves I guess. I hadn't thought about tonight beyond seeing you, now its real and I just realised that everything's changed, the last time I went to one of these I ... I was with Jason." She answered honestly. Don hung his head for a moment cursing himself for not thinking about it. Of course the implication was that to a lot of people she would always be the widow of a 9/11 hero and now he thought about it news would probably reach his father about what he'd just done too. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Nikki didn't move. Suddenly he felt her pulled away and looked up to see her embraced in a hug from Jason's sister, Jenna and he relaxed a bit.

"Wow! You two know how to make an announcement." She gushed, grinning at the horrified looks on their faces she smiled. "Its cool, You two have pulled each other through a hell of a lot over the years. I'm glad you're together. So I take it you just got into town?" She turned to Nikki.

"Yeah, plane was late, anymore and I wouldn't be here, but I managed thanks to Stella and Lindsay." Nikki answered

"You mean Stella and Monroe knew about this?" Don whined. Nikki laughed.

"I had to get someone to get me a ticket and pick me up at the airport and it wouldn't have been a surprise if I asked you would it?" She teased him. He grinned. Jenna butted in.

"Listen guys, I've gotta go my date probably thinks I just ran out on him, but I just wanted you to know, I think its great you two are together, its taken you long enough. Nik, don't worry about what other people think. What the family wants is for you to be happy and looking at what just happened I think you are. Call me while you're here and we'll catch up."

Nikki agreed. Jenna hugged them both and left. Don took Nikki's hand and felt her curl her fingers around his.

The CSI Team were standing waiting for the couple to join them, but saw Nikki almost wrestled over by a young woman and they watched with some amusement, unable to hear what she said. When she left they fully expected Don and Nikki to join them but they stayed in the middle of the room, clearly only aware of themselves.

"You feel better now?" Don asked her as Jenna left.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done this, I should have caught the earlier flight come to see you first" He could feel her shaking.

"No, this is good, ... Nikki" He cupped her face in his hand and made her look at him. His eyes searching hers, "you can do this, don't run away again, its time some of these assholes realise that you deserve more than what they've given you the last 5 years. ... Hey, no tears, not tonight Princess." He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb as she closed her eyes a moment. She squeezed his hand. "I know you're scared, this is a big deal for both of us, different reasons, but its ok to be scared. ... You know, I've never brought a date to one of these before." She looked surprised.

"Never?"

"Never, you're the first"

"Well technically you didn't bring me and I wasn't aware I was now your date." She teased. He grinned at her.

"OK Princess, that how you want it? Play hard to get, but I'll tell you one thing you're not leaving here alone tonight and don't expect to speak to anyone else either coz now I've found you you're not getting away. If they want to talk about us let them. You never took notice before, you don't have to start now." His eyes darkened as he spoke. Nikki knew he was leaving a lot unsaid.

"Even if they talk to your father?" She asked.

"He's just as crazy about you as I am and if you'd heard him at Thanksgiving you can't do anything wrong. Me on the other hand... " He trailed off, he didn't want to get in to all the bad stuff again, not then. "We'll talk about that another time, tonight Princess we are gonna have a ball! ... and you ain't Cinderella so there's no escaping at midnight, ... seriously, I'm glad you came, I needed this." He brushed his lips across hers as she started to lean into him.

"Hey Flack, don't we get to say hello, to the prodigal daughter" breezed Stella as the team surrounded them, "you can't monopolise her all night" Don and Nikki both almost turned the same shade of red and he stepped back and held up his hands in mock surrender. After all who argues with Stella Bonasera?

* * *

_There are a few more surprises in store to be revealed in the lead up to Christmas..._

_I would love to get some reviews to know what you all think of this ... please!!!!_

_Story is already worked out until after New Year, then ... suggestions???_


	26. Beginning and End

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**26. Beginning and End**

The team greeted Nikki, firing questions at her which she was desperately trying to answer, but nothing sounded right. Finally Stella stepped in, almost whistling to calm everyone down.

"Don't you think she looks good in that dress Flack?" she asked.

He cast his eyes over Nikki then taking her hand twirled her around to take it all in visually. He already knew that there was no back to it and how low it sat from where his hands had met bare skin when he first picked her up. He shrugged and looking at Nikki gave his verdict "Not bad Princess"

"Flack! Not bad?! It's a fantastic dress!" Stella drooled, "Where did you get it?"

"A friend in California designed it for me"

"I'd love a friend like that, ... How long are you here for?" she continued.

Nikki took a deep breath hardly believing what she was about to tell them, then looking into Don's eyes. "I'm moving back, the family are arriving tomorrow, I start my new job on Monday". Her eyes never wavered from his as she watched him process the information. She saw the surprised look cross his face as she knew it would.

"You're really coming home? ... You never said anything." He said his eyes as intent on her.

"I wanted to surprise you" Sheldon broke up the staring match by asking what she would be doing. Mac cleared his throat and decided it was time to make an announcement to the team.

"I finally got the budget to bring in another senior CSI and Nikki accepted my offer"

Lindsay was first to find her voice "So you're giving up California for this?"

"It was an easy decision. New York really is home, I was coming back anyway, Mac just saved me from accepting a teaching job at NYU. This is going to be a new beginning." She felt Don's arms slip round her waist as he pulled her back against him and he bent his head near her ear.

"NYU would be safer, but at least this way I get to see you more. Welcome Home Princess!"

Nikki leaned against him. "Where d'you get that name from?" enquired Danny looking slightly sick.

"He saw a news report about the royal family in England around the time I moved here from London and my accent kind of stood out up in Yonkers so I gained a new title. He gets away with it now because I've got used to it, but back then it almost got him a black eye, every time he used it." Nikki told them as she felt Don wince at the memory.

"See Montana, its not so bad, Flack gets away with it" Lindsay rolled her eyes at Danny, and slapped his arm.

"There's a difference Danny. They've known each other like forever!" She answered, wishing she had the confidence that Nikki had. Sure she'd been nervous earlier, about the dress and about what would happen when they met up with everyone, but it had all gone pretty well. She was chatting happily with the team, Don's arms around her like they belonged there. She wondered what it would feel like if Danny did that to her. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought, she couldn't give in, it wouldn't be fair. She only had to last about a month then she would be gone, back to Montana to deal with the ghosts. She admired Nikki for facing everything she hoped she could be as happy when it was all over, that Danny would at least talk to her. But that was becoming less likely to happen, although out at the scene earlier it had been a bit like old times, maybe that had been because she was concentrating more on the conversation about Nikki while knowing what was happening and looking forward to seeing her again and hoping to get to know her better.

Danny was aware Lindsay appeared to have zoned out a bit and without making her freak he didn't know what to do. Nikki caught the look he threw her as their eyes met as she looked around, enjoying the camaraderie of the team. She gave Danny a nod and slipped out of Don's arms, managing to tap Stella's arm in the process and getting her attention without making things obvious. Nikki turned to Don, "Hey, Blue Eyes what does it take for you to get a girl a drink?" He smirked at her, and nodded.

"Ok Princess, usual?" he asked and she nodded. "You know you're boring after a flight."

"Tell me that later when I ... " She whispered in his ear, annoying Danny who wanted to know what she was planning. He had a pretty good idea when he saw the look on his friend's face, Nikki then sent Danny to help with the drinks, Sheldon got the hint the girls wanted time on their own and followed them. Mac saw Peyton arrive and went to greet her, Stella and Nikki ambushed Lindsay and dragged her aside.

"hey kiddo, I know you're fretting, but remember this is supposed to be a distraction." Stella reminded her.

"Its not working" moaned Lindsay looking at Nikki, who realised the little scene earlier with her and Don wouldn't be helping.

"Don't try so hard sweetie, just go with the flow, it makes for a much better life, believe me."

"I can't, its not fair to bring Danny into this, he doesn't have to deal with this. It's something I have to end, no one can do it for me." She whined.

"No they can't and Linds, think he doesn't have to deal with this, he wants to that's a whole different ballgame, trust him just a little. You want me to talk to him for you?" offered Nikki.

Lindsay looked up, "No, I will, but I just don't want to stuff up everyone's Christmas"

"Linds, you're in serious trouble now, you won't make it past Christmas before we rip you apart. You need to talk to him." Stella continued.

"Trust me, Talking isn't too bad, look where it got Don and I." Nikki encouraged, seeing the guys making their way back. Lindsay nodded and agreed with them.


	27. First Days

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**27. First Days**

Nikki's eyes fell on the clock beside the bed as she opened them, she gasped and pushed the covers off herself and tried to jump out of bed, only to realise that she was securely wrapped in Don's arms and he wasn't letting her go easily and worse, he was snoring in her ear. She groaned and prised his arm from around her waist. "Don! Let me go! We overslept, I have to be at the airport in an hour, their first day and I can't even be there on time to meet them!" she squealed at him, only to get an unintelligible response. Finally she extracted herself and headed to the bathroom as the doorbell rang. She threw it open to admit Danny carrying her suitcase.

"Montana asked me to drop this off. Looks like you need it too, unless you're going out in Flack's shirt. Where is he?"

"Out cold. Thanks Danny, you're welcome to stay and wait for him to get up but I've gotta get going and I need to change." Nikki grabbed the handle of the suitcase and started to pull it to the bedroom.

"What happened to you after the party? ... Forget it I don't wanna know."

"Actually it was perfectly innocent, but you're right, some guys don't do romantic so it'll be too much information for you."

Nikki went into the bedroom and nudged Don again. "Hey, Sleepyhead, we've got company, stir yourself"

"Mmmmph, ... Wha- " Don stirred and opened his eyes and saw the clock. "Shit! Princess, we're late!" He was now wide awake. Nikki stifled a laugh as she threw her case on the bed and opened it pulling out her clothes.

"No kidding, I've been trying to wake you up for 20 minutes! I'm gonna grab a quick shower. Danny's here."

Nikki entered the lounge less than 10 minutes later. Danny had gone. Don handed her a cup of coffee, she handed it straight back. "Sorry, can't face it." He looked at her, thinking she looked a bit green. He nodded and put it on the table, then felt her forehead.

"You ok Princess?" he asked as she leant on the dining table.

"Yeah, fine, I'm just so excited it's making me sick, ... I'll be ok in a minute"

"I'll drive you give me 10 mintues" He answered, watching her as she took a couple of deep breaths. "Don't move" She nodded and sank into a chair and he returned to the bedroom to get ready.

Nikki and Lindsay were working in the lab a few days later when Danny joined them,

"Hey Montana, Nikki ... Flack's here with lunch" He announced. Nikki packed up the sample under the microscope, picked up some files and headed for the door.

"Great! I'm starving! I'll drop these reports with Mac and see you in the breakroom" She told them as she left.

"Coming Montana?" Danny asked as he turned to leave.

The breakroom was empty when Nikki entered, but a huge bouquet of yellow roses with red tips was on the table. She paused a moment then looked at the card to see who they were for, surprised to find her name typed on it. She removed it and turned it over, her hand shaking, there was nothing else on the card. She took a deep breath and pushed the card in her pocket. Pizza boxes were on the table next to the flowers. She ignored them and opened the fridge as she heard someone enter the room. A hand appeared over her shoulder with a carton of juice.

"Still want this stuff?" Don asked as he wrapped an arm around her and she leant back against him and pushed the fridge closed.

"Pineapple! Thank you. Did you get extra on the pizza?" She asked as she took the carton from him and pouring herself a glass.

"Just for you."

"Anyone told you how wonderful you are?" she asked as he caressed her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Not today. How are you Princess, good first day?"

"Good, you're case has kept me busy all morning. I just left Mac a report about an inch thick so he'll want to follow up some stuff later" She pulled out of his arms and sat at the table opening a pizza box. "You sharing?"

"Haven't you noticed the half with no pineapple?" he asked as she grinned at him as they helped themselves. Nikki ate slowly thinking about the flowers, they were pretty, she suddenly remembered where she'd seen similar ones before and knew who had left them. She looked up at him across the table. "You look like you've had a revelation there Princess."

"I think I've had several actually. First you can lay off the name calling, you can get away with it occasionally, but not in almost every sentence! Second you should know you're going to ruin your tough guy image if you keep-" Danny and Lindsay entered. "- later. Hi guys."

"Smells good Flack, what you order?" asked Danny.

"Monroe's favourite, double everything!" he answered.

"You know Flack, you may just be my favourite person right about now. I missed breakfast this morning and I'm starving!" Lindsay took the box Don handed over and they sat down at the table. "Pretty flowers, whose are they?"

"... Mine" Nikki answered with a slight hesitation in her voice but watching Don for a reaction. "Mystery admirer again, it seems"

"I love the red tips, isn't there a meaning to them or something?" she asked.

"I think so, but I don't know exactly what. I used to love plain yellow ones, but I can't face them really now and I never could stand the idea of red ones, these are a nice mix." She looked at Don again "I just wish the sender identified themselves so I can thank them" Noting that Danny and Lindsay were paying more attention to their pizza she mouthed "thank you" to Don who turned a distinct shade of pink, just as Danny looked up.

"Hey Flack, you're looking a bit hot there, too many chillies?" he asked with a grin. "... I wouldn't have pegged you to go all romantic"

Don groaned. "How do you know?"

Nikki grinned and let Danny answer. "I've been to Marc's place, isn't that what he buys Cass? You taking lessons from your brother or something?"

Don was hoping that the ground would open up and swallow him. This is not the sort of conversation he wanted to have with Danny, what made it worse was the girls were in fits of giggles at the exchange. Don thought for a moment. "Just wait until you do it Messer, I'll remind you of this moment!"

"Not gonna happen. No girl could make me do that kind of stuff" he replied without thinking. Nikki shook her head still laughing.

Lindsay's phone rang and she answered without looking at the caller ID thinking it was Adam with some lab results. Nikki noticed she stopped smiling and she closed her eyes for a moment before taking the phone and leaving the room.

No one saw her for the rest of the afternoon.


	28. Blood & Coffee

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**28. Blood and Coffee**

Nikki entered the house in the New York suburbs. She stopped in the doorway taking in the blood trails through the foyer and up the stairs. Danny was already working in the lounge to the left of the main entrance so she shouldered the camera and turned to enter the room, trying to ignore the iron metallic smell which hung in the air. He looked up as she entered.

"So Mac let you out of the lab finally?" he asked.

"Finally .. I tell you a week is long enough, he said you could use another pair of hands for this place. Where shall I start?" She asked looking around at the disturbed room and trying to breathe despite the smell assaulting her.

"I've covered here, can you take upstairs?" She half nodded at him hoping that the scene there was better than downstairs.

"Sure ... Only one vic?" She asked, noting the blood pool and trails into the foyer.

"Looks that way"

"Isn't there too much blood" She asked pushing her hair off her face.

"You're on my wavelength ... , I've swabbed everything to the front door to be sure ... Uniforms say they've cleared the house, no one else here" he added.

"We got this on our own?"

"Stella's on her way, she just finished in court." He told her.

Nikki snapped on a pair of gloves picked up her box & camera and cautiously headed for the stairs, she gradually made her way up the stairs, studying the blood trail as she went. At the top of the stairs she paused and looked up and down the hall ways off as a draft blew the blood smell in her direction it assaulted her senses and she almost passed out with the nausea, she grabbed the rail to steady herself, but dropped the camera which bounced down the stairs. Danny heard the noise and immediately was there, he reached out and steadied her, while she took some breaths and calmed down.

"Nikki? You ok?" He asked, wondering what had happened but taking in her appearance, she was pale, shaking, sweating, almost as if she was about to puke.

"... I'm fine, the smell just made me a bit lightheaded." She answered slowly, grateful he was still supporting her and stopping her from collapsing.

"You sure, you're looking pale there"

"I'm fine, not sure about the camera though" She stood up straight and looked down the stairs to the camera on the floor, as she tried not to pitch forward. At that moment Stella walked in and noticed them on the stairs. She picked up the camera.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, my fault, I dropped it" she answered indicating the camera. "Thanks Danny". He looked at Nikki for a moment then slowly descended the stairs and returned to his scene. Nikki slowly followed, ensuring she held onto the rail for support. At the bottom she reached to take the camera from Stella.

"You don't look right Nik, what happened?" She noted Nikki's appearance as Danny had. She was aware something wasn't right.

"The smell was a bit overpowering, that's all" Nikki replied.

"Look why don't you take outside, I'll do upstairs" She offered. Nikki didn't argue, grateful for the chance to escape the smell before she really did throw up. Stella looked puzzled as she moved into the lounge and Nikki left. "Danny, is Nik alright?"

"I don't think so, She almost passed out, that's not like her" he replied

"I agree, I've sent her outside, I'll do upstairs, best not let her back in incase she's coming down with something." Stella said and retraced Nikki's steps up the stairs.

Nikki was sitting in the break room with a glass of pineapple juice when Stella came in and helped herself to coffee.

"How are you feeling now? You still look pale"

"I'm fine. I don't know why I reacted like that, its never happened before." Nikki sighed. She still felt queasy. Stella sat down next to her and Nikki caught the coffee smell and almost keeled over.

"Nikki, What's up?" She looked at Nikki who was sitting with her head in her hands trying to breathe. Slowly she sat up.

"I'm just a bit hypersensitive to certain smells at the moment. It'll pass"

"How long has it been going on?" Stella asked, wondering if there was something more she wasn't saying.

"A couple of weeks, on and off" Nikki answered honestly.

"Any other symptoms?" Stella prodded, trying to see if her observations the last few days were correct.

"Not really" Nikki answered not realising what Stella was leading to.

"So there are ... Does Flack know?" she asked.

"Know what?" Nikki asked confused at where Stella was going with the conversation.

"Nikki, does he know?" Stella asked again. Nikki finally realised what Stella was saying.

"If you're referring to me being pregnant I'm not!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Have you done a test?" Stella asked pursuing the point.

"Only about 5! ... they're all negative" Nikki finally confided.

"I suggest then that you see a doctor, cos something clearly isn't right. Why don't you take off, I can recommend someone if you want." Stella offered. Nikki shook her head.

"Thanks Stella, but I've already sorted something. You sure you can manage this afternoon?"

"Go home, get yourself sorted out."

Nikki got up slowly and went to the door. "Stella, please don't say anything to Don, I'll talk to him later"

"You want someone to go with you?" Stella asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's probably all down to stress from the move and getting Mum and Amy settled. I'll see you later"

"Second time around you should know the signs." Stella teased.

"This is nothing like when I was expecting Amy and the tests were negative. I don't think they could be wrong 5 times! ... I'd better go." She left.


	29. Looking for Answers

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**28. Looking for Answers**

Don entered the lab where Danny was working. "Hey, I thought Nikki was with you." He said. Danny shook his head.

"You seen her today? She almost passed out at the scene this morning, what's going on?" He asked without giving Don a chance to answer the first question before adding the next.

"Hey! Danno slow down! I haven't seen her since yesterday, I worked all night on Monroe and Hawkes case. I'm just on my way home." He thought about what Danny had said. "What d'you mean almost passed out, she sick?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she got back, Stella talked to her in the breakroom a while ago but I gotta tell you she didn't look good, I think Stella sent her home, she may have the stomach flu or something."

Don nodded and left pulling out his phone and met Mac in the corridor by the elevator.

"Hey Flack, Stella talk to you?" he asked.

"Nah, just looking for her, Danny say's Nikki's sick". He answered.

"Yeah, Stella sent her home and told her to see a doctor. You should head out too if you're working graveyard again tonight." Don nodded and pressed the button for the elevator.

Lindsay entered the office later to find Nikki leaning on the desk with her head in her hands. "I thought Stella sent you home sick"

"She did, I came back to collect some stuff. You seen Don anywhere, I was hoping he'd run me home"

"He was talking to Danny about 20 minutes ago. I think he went home to get some sleep, I'm waiting for some test results, I could take you" Lindsay offered.

"It's ok I'll get a cab, I've gotta stop somewhere first." Nikki answered getting up. She switched off the monitor to her computer and took her bag and coat. "How are things with you? I haven't seen much of you the last few days." She asked.

"I'm OK, been busy on this case." Lindsay answered defensively.

"Linds I know we've not really got to know each other well, but if you want to talk anytime you know where I am. I know there's something going on with you."

"I can handle it."

Nikki nodded at her and left.

Stella entered the breakroom where Danny was reading a file. "Hey Danny, you got something?"

"Yeah, definitely another victim, I've got evidence of a second blood donor, I've asked uniform to canvas the area again to see if they can find them. We do know we're looking for a woman. ... How's Nikki?" He filled Stella in on his findings, before raising the other question on his mind.

"I sent her home, told her to see a doctor." Stella answered.

"What d'you think it is?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully she'll be fit again soon. Looks like we're gonna need her on this." Stella lied, but she wasn't going to say anything, she may have a name as the office gossip but Nikki had confided in her and there was nothing to tell yet. She wondered how Don would take the news if it was confirmed. Having seen him with Amy she thought he'd be good with kids of his own. Freaked, but good.

"Hey Stella! ... What's up?" asked Danny trying to attract her attention for about the 4th time. "You're in a world of your own there."

"Just thinking about the case. I'm gonna head back to the scene see if I can find anything else. Tell Nikki to call me if she gets in touch." She said distractedly before walking out.

Danny shook his head. "Women!"

Hawkes was in autopsy with Peyton discussing the autopsy report on the victim in his case when a courier arrived with a package. Peyton signed for it and opened the envelope.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry, is there anything else you need I have to follow this up." She said as she scanned the report.

"Not for now, something important?" he asked.

"It is for someone, I've got some calls to make do you mind?" She asked. Hawkes nodded and headed for the door and stopped.

"Do I get to find out what it is?" He asked.

"I'm sure you will, but for now this is covered by doctor patient confidentiality."

"On a dead person?" he countered.

She shook her head. "It's a favour for a friend. I need to call them. I'll call you if I discover anything else on your John Doe." She turned to go into the office and Sheldon left.

As Nikki was leaving the lab her phone rang. She stepped into the empty breakroom to take the call. Don walked past and saw her there and entered as she hung up. "Hey, Princess! Danny said you were sick" She looked up at him, she could see the concern on his face.

"Not exactly" she admitted.

"So what exactly is wrong?"

"Nothing. I've gotta get home." She started to go to the door, Don stopped her.

"Nothing doesn't make you pass out at a scene. You've got everyone worried, you look exhausted. You've not been right for the last week. You can't keep denying it." He rambled at her. She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea washed over her again. Don saw the colour drain from her face. "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

Nikki, fought the urge to throw up she knew he'd noticed something. "This afternoon" she answered.

"So what did they say, what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing." She answered him avoiding looking at him, then stepping back out of his hold. "I'm fine"

"Bullshit Princess! You can barely stand up straight without wanting to throw up you almost fainted this morning, you're tired all the time. That mean's there's something wrong." He almost yelled at her, then seeing the glazed look on her face he calmed down. "Why don't I take you somewhere for a second opinion?"

She shook her head, "I don't need a second opinion, there's nothing they can do. The damage is already done."

"... nothing they can do, what's going on Nikki?" He asked hesitantly, terrified of what she might say, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her again. He stepped over to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her against him. "Whatever it is we'll face it together. You're not on your own now. What is it? There must be some treatment-"

Nikki could feel him shaking. She realised he was misunderstanding her, she wasn't going to get away with staying quiet. She interrupted his tirade and looked at him.

"Don! ... I'm not sick, ... I'm pregnant."

* * *

_What's Don's response going to be?_


	30. We can work it out

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**30. We Can Work it Out**

Don stared at her for a moment trying to get his brain around the news. "Pre ... you .. We're gonna have a baby?" he finally stammered grinning.

Nikki half smiled at him "... That's usually what it means!" He tightened his grip around her and looked into her eyes, before lowering his head and kissing her.

"Are you Ok with this?" he finally asked her as his lips left hers, noting the tension in her.

"Timing sucks, and I hate feeling so sick" she answered. He ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Nikki, ... Tell me you're ok with this." He pressed.

"Honestly? I don't know, I- we hadn't planned this. I've just moved back to the city, a new job, Amy's still getting settled, we haven't worked out where we're going, ... I'm not sure I can do this again... you can't tell me that you're ok with it" She ranted.

"Princess, you know I am" He grinned at her. His mind racing about sharing the news with his family, his Mum and sister in law would be delighted. He'd get some stick from the guys in the lab, but he could handle it and if this kid turned out anything like Amy he could handle that too. He looked at Nikki. He could see her point of view. Nothing had exactly been smooth for her in New York the last few months, but he thought they had finally sorted themselves out, that there was a future for them. She seemed now like she didn't want that. He wrapped his arms tight around her and held her against him her head resting on his chest, before he spoke again " ... There's nothing I would like more than to have this baby with you. For Amy to have a brother or sister. We can do this, together. I should have done it 5 years ago with Amy, you shouldn't have been alone." He tried to reason.

"Amy wasn't your responsibility, neither is this. ... I ... I need to get out of here, to think. I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry" She pulled out of his arms and walked out.

"Nikki! Wait! ... Don't do this, Let's talk!" He called to the closing door. He rubbed his face with his hand and then followed her, catching up to her at the elevator. She refused to look at him. He caught her hand.

"I'm not letting you go out on your own like this. I'll take you home" He told her in a low voice. Luckily when the elevator arrived they were the only ones in it. When the door closed he faced her. "I love Amy you know that, and you wouldn't let me be responsible for her. ... Nikki I know we never talked about this before ... but hey Princess, we're gonna be parents! ... Please tell me you feel something."

Nikki looked into his eyes. "Yeah, I do. ... Sick... and I hate it! Maybe in a few weeks I'll feel different, but right now this is the last thing I want. ... I've been there before. I wouldn't swap Amy for anything, but its hard enough being a single parent with one child I can't do it with two!"

"You don't have to be a single parent, I'll support you, you know that." He cupped her face in his hands "This baby is our responsibility, yours and mine, I won't walk away, not this time no matter how hard you push. Starting right now, anything you want I'm there. ... This doesn't change anything for me. You told me if I wanted you I had to accept Amy too, nothing's changed. Now it will be the 4 of us."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the garage. Don took her hand and lead her across to his car. He stopped her getting in. "Have dinner with me, let's talk." She caught the look in his eyes. She couldn't quite read it, that was unusual, normally she could read what he was feeling through his eyes, now there was a kind of mask. She'd only seen that look twice before and both times were because of her, because of what she had done. Did he seriously want this baby? She did know how he felt about Amy and knew that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her and the night in the hospital he'd accepted that they were a package. She searched his face trying to work out what she wanted. The silence between them deafening. He smiled at her. "It's a simple request Princess, it won't be the end of the world." He waited, but she never replied, he decided she had to know now how much she meant to him. "I know we didn't plan this, that we haven't talked about the future, maybe now is the time to do that. I can understand you not wanting to before, I was wrong to have pushed you so hard two years ago, everything's changed now. I love you Princess, you and Amy are the most important things in my life and I'm not going to let you push me away again. We've fought too hard to get here, I'm just as responsible for where we are now and I'm - Nikki look at me" She raised her eyes, but her head was still down where she had been staring at the floor as he spoke. He rested his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him properly. "I was hoping to do this someplace else, but you don't give me a choice."

He put his hand in his pocket and she saw him pull out a small velvet box. She placed her hand on his and pushed it back towards his pocket. He started to speak but she put a finger on his lips. "Don't, ... Not now, ... Why is everything so complicated again?"

"It doesn't have to be. ... Nik, you're scared, I know, ... its in your eyes, ... all I'm asking for is dinner tonight. The other question can wait if you're not ready."

"The truth is I don't know if I'll ever be ready, ... I'm sorry." She let go of his hand and walked away.

"Nikki, don't go" he pleaded, scared that if he let her go there would be nothing left for them, he knew she was scared, about the baby, about moving back to the city, about them. There had to be a way he could get her to understand that they had a future. She was still walking away. "Nikki! Nicole!" She stopped, didn't look around, just stopped. He knew he had her attention though. He rarely used her proper name. He went over to her and made her face him. "I can't leave it like this, we can work it out, I promise you will not have to do this alone, I will be a father to our child, just face it Princess, you're stuck with me." He grinned at her she looked up at him, his eyes were sparkling, the grin on his face getting bigger "come on, you know Amy loves me, so will my son, all I need is for you to admit it too." He saw her eyes soften a little a small glint of the barriers falling flashed across them.

"Your son? ... What makes you think it's a boy?" She asked tentatively dropping her guard and half teasing him.

"Boys run in the family or had you forgotten, and with half my DNA its gotta be a boy."

Nikki grinned at his science reference, "You forget girls run in mine, you could end up with an- a daughter. ... You really are ok about this aren't you?"

"Right now I'd say I'm more ok than you are. We can do this Princess, now will you agree to dinner with me?" He was still grinning at her.

She finally relaxed a little, finding his grin infectious. "OK, but I have to go home first. ... Promise me you won't say anything to Mum or Amy just yet. ... What do you say we tell everyone Christmas Eve at your parents?" He nodded, maybe everything was going to be alright after all.

* * *

_What do you think? Please review..._


	31. Feeling better

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**31. Feeling better**

Nikki opened her eyes the following day as Amy bounced on the bed. "Mummy! wake up we made you breakfast!"

Nikki looked at Don standing in the door with a tray a grin on his face as he watched Amy. Nikki looked at her daughter. "Morning Sweetie. What did you make?"

"Toast, grandma said it would be good for you if you weren't feeling well." Amy said still bouncing. Don entered and set the tray down as Nikki sat up.

"That's good. Thank you." Nikki told her.

"Ames, why don't you go get dressed I'll see you downstairs, we can go shopping before I go to work." Don suggested and she bounced out of the room. Don sat on the edge of the bed. "You're ma's not gonna last till Christmas, she's asking questions. ... I haven't said anything, but you'll have to. ... You look good this morning." He told her.

"Actually getting some sleep probably helped. I do feel good right now." She watched him as he got up.

"I'll let you have breakfast in peace, I'll check on Amy." Nikki grabbed his hand.

"Wait, ... I'm sorry about yesterday. I just- I'm just so used to having to do things myself, I've relied on you too much in the past I just don't want you to feel obligated to stay." He watched the emotions flicker in her eyes.

"Obligated? That what you think?" He growled at her, wondering if she was going back on everything, but she didn't look like she was going to push the point, concern crossed her face as he'd spoken, he sighed, reigning in any anger he was beginning to feel. "What is it gonna take me to convince you Princess?" He dropped back on to the bed and cupped her face in his hands. "I want this, ... all of it, so how do I make sure you know that?" This moment reminded him of another occasion when he'd tried to tell her the same thing, but this time something was different.

Tears ran down her cheek and he wiped them away. "I finally get it. Just seeing you and Amy together. You really taking her shopping?"

"Yeah and you if you want." He grinned. "It's about time I did some Christmas shopping."

Nikki leant forward and kissed him. "I'll pass on the shopping. I have to be at work by 9, you guys go and have fun."

Stella and Danny were in the lab reviewing all the evidence in their case again. "Anyone heard from Nikki?" asked Danny.

"Not since she left with Flack yesterday. I'd be surprised if she's in today, she looked really rough when they left." Stella replied, thinking about the look on Flack's face when he first talked to her in the breakroom. She loved it when she was right. A wicked grin spread across her face.

"Stella! What you thinking there, you've got that look." He asked her. She gave him a questioning look. "It's like you know something no one else does" He hated being out of the loop and being the last to know.

Nikki opened the door to the lab and stepped in. Stella and Danny both looked up at her from their respective piles of evidence. She looked better. "Hey, Princess you look better" Danny quipped.

"Shut it Messer! I swear if I get called that one more time today I'll kill the next person to use it!" She raged at him, then softened. "but I am feeling much better thank you."

"So did you see a doctor?" Stella asked.

"Just a bug, and with the stress of moving and everything my system has taken a while to shift it. What do you need me to do?"

"So what did you say to Flack yesterday to put that stupid grin on his face?" prodded Stella.

"I don't know what you mean." Nikki answered a little quickly and turning pink at the same time. She ducked her head into the file Danny had handed over hoping that they wouldn't have noticed.

"I guess I'll just have to ask him then." Stella replied. Nikki agreed, knowing that he wasn't going to tell anyone. Danny took a quick glance at Nikki as she turned her attention to the file. He noticed the small nervous smile play across her lips. Something big was going on and he guessed from the questions that Stella knew, he decided to quiz his friend about it later. After studying the file Nikki looked at the photos of the scene, concentrating hard on not having to run out to be sick. Then she looked up as the others were processing bits of evidence. "What's next?"

"You talked to Mac?" Stella asked, still hoping for Nikki to let something slip, while handing over an evidence bag for analysis.

"He knows I'm fit to work." Nikki answered as she took the bag. Her phone beeped and she read the message and smiled. After sending a message back she tucked her phone back in her pocket. Stella noticed the grin and couldn't let it go.

"Good news?" she asked.

"Nothing important." She tried to hide the excitement she suddenly felt. Don's excitement was definitely infectious. Maybe things wouldn't be so hard after all and she definitely didn't feel so sick.

"So Nikki what's the news?" asked Stella.

"I'm gonna take this to DNA see if it will tell us anything" Nikki announced as she removed her sample from the microscope and bagged it before leaving.

"Ok Stella spill, I know you know" Danny chided. Stella shook her head.

"I'll let Flack tell you when he's ready, besides I'm still guessing, I don't want to feed the rumour mill if I'm not right." Answered Stella.

Later Don arrived in the lab to see Lindsay and Sheldon about their case, as he left the elevator Mac was leaving his office.

"Flack! I talked to Nikki earlier, congratulations." Mac announced across the foyer. Don shrugged.

"Thanks Mac, but we're kinda hoping to keep things quiet for a few weeks. We haven't told anyone else yet." Don grinned at him nervously as they went into an empty lab. "Even family don't know yet, I can do without my ol' man hearing this on the grapevine"

"I can't promise, there's already talk. Nikki will have to be careful out in the field, we discussed things earlier, I expect she'll fill you in" Mac advised him.

"You're letting her stay out? Not just lab work?" Don was a bit surprised.

"At the moment I've got no reason to confine her to the lab and when I do she'll be on restricted duties. But there's time for all that later." Mac told him.

"So how's she been today?" Don asked.

Mac smiled and nodded to the hallway "Why don't you ask her yourself." Don turned and smiled as Nikki saw them and opened the door. He thought she looked happy and less stressed than she had since she arrived back in the city. He slipped an arm around her and kissed her. "You kids take a coffee break and catch up, just don't be gone too long, Stella still needs your help." Mac added.

"Thanks Mac." Nikki answered as he left.

"You're definitely looking better today." Don told her. "Everything ok?"

"I can handle Danny and Stella, but I'll warn you they're out to pin you down for the story." She grinned at him.

"Just don't leave me in a room alone with them" He grinned back. "They're rottweilers if they get their teeth into something!"

* * *

_Do you want to find out how Flack got on shopping with Amy? Please review and let me know..._


	32. Danny's Mission

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**32. Danny's Mission**

A few days later Nikki and Stella were in the lab reviewing their evidence again, having drawn a blank on the second blood donor and the killer. They had been back to the house a couple of times and searched every inch looking for more clues, but got no leads only more questions. It was fast looking like turning into a cold case and they only had a little time left before being called to other cases. Danny had already been called off. Stella was juggling this with another case and getting more frustrated. Nikki was still below par, but managed to hide it most of the time until the frustration got the better of her, then she got emotional. Don didn't stop smiling, but still refused to tell anyone why, but the lab techs noticed he was in the lab a lot more, usually checking up on Nikki. Rumours were already rife and a few had overheard Mac's congratulation speech in the corridor and were adding 2+2 and making 5.

Stella was busy making plans for when they did make an announcement. She had it all worked out. All she needed was confirmation from one of them to put her surprise into action, but they weren't giving it. She bit her lip as she tried to work on plan D to get a confession.

While Stella was scheming Don and Danny were working together for the first time in a week, so Danny seized the chance to quiz his friend about Nikki, as he processed the dead body in the children's play park.

"So Flack, you still wearing that stupid grin, what's up?" Danny asked looking to see if his friend reacted. Don shook his head.

"None of your business Messer. Just do your thing, I've got a lunch date with my girl."

"Don't let Mac catch you cutting corners at a crime scene for a lunch date or they'll be hell to pay" Danny shot back.

"I'm not cutting corners, just asking you to do your job so we can get out of here."

"So how is Nikki, she seemed better the last few days." Danny asked, hoping something would spill.

"She's ok, just had a rough couple of days with the move 'n all" Don was non-committal.

"She still ain't right Flack, and you notice she ain't drinking Tea or Coffee anymore, just that fruit juice stuff you keep bringing her." Danny wasn't giving up. He bagged a piece of evidence and turned to his friend who was a slight shade of pink. "Thought we hadn't noticed eh? Not to mention her reaction to that scene the other day, she's never done that before."

Don shook his head and his grin widened thinking _Messer, you are so pushing it, but I'm not telling. _"She's a bit sensitive, its been a big step for her to come back. She's ok."

"I ain't convinced Flack, something's up between you two, you proposed or something? ... she must have accepted if you're grinning that much." He pushed.

"Danny, she's fine and we're ok and I haven't proposed." Don answered as his phone rang. "Hey Princess! How are you doing? ... yeah, same here, ... sure I can do that, what do you want? ... Ok I'll call you when we get back." He hung up and looked at Danny. "What?"

"She ok, not been sick or anything?" Danny asked. _He is so going to tell me what's going on._

_Nikki will kill me if I tell him, We'll have to do this soon, it's getting harder not to tell anyone. _"She's fine. She wants me to bring lunch back." Don answered.

"So what does she want for lunch?" Danny asked.

"BLT with extra mayo and raspberry ripple ice cream" Don answered without thinking.

"Thought she didn't like mayo and with ice cream, She's got some strange tastes right now, you've gotta admit that's weird!" Danny looked at him.

"Nothing compared to what she wanted at 3oclock this morning!" he answered and immediately wished he hadn't. _Shit I'm so in trouble now I'm not gonna get away with this._

_Oh my god ... cravings, sickness, You're in trouble Flack, big time, now all I've got to do is get you to confess. _Thought Danny, before opening his mouth again. "Some weird stomach flu with all those symptoms. You sure she's ok, Maybe she should get a second opinion."

"She doesn't need a second opinion Danny, just leave us to get-" Don stopped himself from saying any more as he looked for an excuse to escape.

"to get what Flack?" _I ain't letting you off that lightly pal! _Thought Danny.

"You're worse than a child sometimes with the persistent questions. Nikki's fine!"

"But what-"

"Danny! Ok you wanted to know ... She's pregnant!" Don couldn't stand it any more and blurted it out. Danny grinned widely.

"So we're gonna have a little Flack running around then and you're ok with it?" Danny teased. _I am so going to enjoy this._

"Yeah I'm ok with it." Don grinned at him "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know you're good with your brother's kids, but this is for real, you don't get to give this one back to the parents."

"Shouldn't bother you Danny, unless we ask you to babysit,"

"Oh no, maybe when they're older and I can take them to a game or something, but babies? Forget it!"

* * *

_Pleeeeeease review..._

_What has Stella got planned? What will Nikki's reaction be?_

_I'm open to suggestions..._


	33. Secret's out

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**33. Secret's out**

Back at the lab Don found Nikki in the breakroom. He held a brown bag in front of her. Nikki took it with a smile which changed when she looked inside.

"Ew! I can't eat that, its covered in mayo!" She dropped it on the table as she fought back the urge to throw up. "Where's the ice cream?" Don sat down and put his head in his hands.

"No raspberry ripple, anything else but not that. What d'you want now?" he asked tiredly.

"What have you got? I'll share." She answered and he groaned.

"Come on Princess, I'm starving. How long you gonna keep doing this?" He moaned.

"Think yourself lucky, it was worse with Amy!" She sat next to him and ran her hand through his hair. "I'm sorry hon, I'll try and control it more. But that cheeseburger was good this morning." He looked up at her and smiled.

"You know I can't refuse you anything Princess." He handed over his lunch, hoping that this was going to be enough to placate her when he made his confession. He sighed. "... Nik there's something you should know ... I er, um-" He was cut off as Danny entered.

"Hey, Nikki! Congratulations, not sure Flack's the father type though, you could end up with two kids instead" He said. "I definitely can't see him on diaper duty"

Nikki looked at Don, he waited for the floor to open up and swallow him. When it didn't he looked at her. She was grinning. "I knew you'd give in, if not to Danny then Stella, they know you too well. It's ok, they ought to know. I'm just glad you told your family first." She kissed his cheek as she got up and went to the fridge. He smiled and let out the breath he was holding. Danny laughed.

"Flack you a daddy?! That's gonna ruin your rep man." He teased.

"Can it Messer, you know nothing." Don and Nikki exchanged a look. She sat down and opened a bottle of juice. "Just wait one day it'll happen to you man and I'll remind you of this moment." Don teased back.

"Never gonna happen, Flack, ... What would the ladies do without me?" Answered Danny.

"They're already without you Danny. You haven't seen anyone in months."

"Hey guys, cool the testosterone!" Nikki called as she saw Lindsay approach.

They settled down as Lindsay entered and Nikki helped herself to one of Don's sandwiches, she took one bite and pushed it away. Then taking some fruit and her juice she kissed Don's cheek and headed out to find her test results. Don collected his sandwich and put it in the bin. "I tell you Dan I don't know if I could last another 7 minutes let alone 7 months. I'm going for pizza." Don left. Lindsay looked at Danny.

"Am I missing something? What's going on?" she asked.

"You're not gonna believe this Montana" he grinned at her. She averted her gaze, scared that if she watched him too long, her head would give way to her heart. That couldn't happen right now. May be never.

"What Danny?" she answered desperately hoping she didn't sound as nervous and weak as she felt.

"Flack's gonna be a father, Nikki's pregnant" Danny announced. Lindsay looked up surprised.

"When did that happen?" she asked.

"At least you didn't ask how!" Danny teased. Lindsay turned red and left the room. Nikki was in their office when Lindsay got there.

"Hey, I just heard. Congratulations." Lindsay said as she dropped into her chair. "How are you?"

"Apart from Morning sickness that can last all day, cravings in overdrive and the smell of blood making me faint?" Nikki moaned. "I'm doing better."

"How's Flack taken it?" Lindsay asked grinning, trying to imagine the detective with a baby.

"He's been good. You know he went out at 3am to find me a cheeseburger!" Nikki confided.

"He loves you, ... I wish I had someone" she sighed.

Nikki looked up at Lindsay. "You have, Danny would do anything for you. I take it things haven't got better while I was away."

"I can't" Lindsay answered. "I just can't"

"Hey, Linds, have you talked to anyone?" Nikki asked watching the strained look on Lindsay's face.

"It's not that easy, no one would understand, I just have to deal with this myself."

"We all know you're dealing with some personal stuff, we're here for you. If you can't tell everyone, try talking to Danny, I'm sure it won't be as bad as you fear." Nikki suggested.

"I just can't, maybe when its over, but not now, ... It's not fair to drag someone else through this." Lindsay sighed.

"Danny cares about you Linds, he wants to help, I know what its like to have to face up to the past, whatever it is, you need someone on your side who will just be there for you, to help pick up the pieces, I didn't realise that until that night at Don's apartment. I think Danny would do that for you, no judgement. ... Christmas is coming why don't the 4 of us go out somewhere, maybe dinner and a movie? Danny asked me once to set up another poker game, we could do that if you don't want to go out." Nikki tried to get her to open up.

"It's so hard. I can't right now. ... I need to-" Lindsay started then bolted from the room.

Danny joined Stella in the lab where she was working on evidence from the scene. "You owe me Stella, I have answers."

"About time, what do we have?" she asked looking up from the microscope, Danny was grinning, she looked at him curiously. "Well?"

"Flack's gonna have a baby!" Danny blurted out.

"I think that's technically impossible Danny." She grinned back. "I knew it! How do you know?" She asked.

"Flack told me this morning." Danny answered. "How do you know?"

"It's a woman thing, Nikki's not been right since we were at the house and if you noticed she only had one glass of champagne Friday." Stella answered. "and it certainly explains Flack's grin all week."

"Well he's already getting sleepless nights. He was feeding Nikki's cravings at 3am!" Danny added.

"He'll be good. Mac said he was good with the baby in the case with the deaf family a few weeks ago." Stella said, thinking of his confidence the day she saw him in the breakroom with Amy.

"He's had practise with his brother's kids" Danny commented. "Have you had any luck with the case?"

"Nothing. Our second blood donor hasn't shown up anywhere and uniforms have found nothing inside or outside the house." She said, signs of frustration in her voice.

* * *

_This is kind of a filler, I needed someway for the news to get round the lab..._


	34. A bad day

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**34. A bad day**

Nikki was at the elevator when Don came around the corner, he saw her and smiled.

"Hey Princess. Glad I caught you Stella wants to see us before you go." He called to her. She looked up and sighed.

"I'm on my way home, Mum's out tonight I need to be home for Amy." She answered tiredly.

"She promised it wouldn't take long." He replied. Nikki nodded and they headed for the breakroom. The whole team were waiting for them. A small pile of presents was on the table, a banner had been pinned to the wall and balloons were around the room. Nikki gasped and Don groaned as they realised the news had gone round the lab. Don wrapped an arm around Nikki's shoulder as they entered the room to be greeted by their friends.

The gruesome bloody house case had been added to the cold case pile on Mac's desk and Nikki found herself with Lindsay at a store robbery in Brooklyn almost a week later. Their victim had been removed from the scene for hospital treatment and the girls had spent several hours collecting evidence from the scene. Lindsay looked over at Nikki, she'd been pale all morning and seemed to be suffering again.

"You ok?" Lindsay asked as Nikki stood up and groaned. She looked a bit spaced out.

"Yeah, bad day, I'm still feeling sick and I've got cramp." She answered, trying to stretch her muscles a bit from where she'd been crouched down. "I'll be ok when we get out of here."

"So how far along are you?" Lindsay asked.

"About 10 weeks ... Mum's delighted. She say's she was sick all the time with me. I'm hoping that's not true." Nikki answered taking a few deep breaths.

"So are you and Flack moving in together?" asked Lindsay with a grin.

"Nothing's decided, I've got some other things to deal with before we get there." Nikki answered, her mind drifting thinking about Amy starting school soon.

"Related to Jason?" Lindsay asked bringing Nikki's focus back.

"What? .. No not this time. ... I think I'm done, how about you?" Nikki answered as she closed her kit, then she grabbed the counter as a dizzy spell hit her.

Lindsay noticed as the little colour Nikki had drained from her face and she gripped the counter. She was obviously in pain, but didn't say anything.

"You sure you're ok? You don't look it." Lindsay approached her.

"I'm fine. I'll get checked out this afternoon when I see the doctor. You finish up I'm ok." Nikki told her forcing confidence into her voice, but not feeling it.

"I'll just grab the CCTV and we're done" Lindsay turned to go to the back office and Nikki leaned heavily on the counter waiting for the pain to pass. When Lindsay returned she was loading the car with their bags of evidence.

"Linds, I just realised the time, can you drop me off at Bellevue for my appointment and take this stuff back to the lab?" Nikki asked as they got in to the vehicle.

"Sure does Flack know you're going?" Lindsay asked.

"I called him, he'll meet me there, he wants to do the whole father thing properly." Nikki smiled as she thought of him when Amy was a baby.

In the lab later Stella was wandering the halls looking for Lindsay to check some information but ran into Mac. "Hey Mac" Stella greeted him in the corridor as his phone rang.

"Detective Taylor ... What's wrong? ... calm down,... where are you? ... We're on our way." He cut the call "Where's Danny?" he asked.

"He's out with Hawkes." Stella answered taking in the concerned look on Mac's face as he dialled Danny's number. "What's wrong?" she asked. He held his hand up as the call was answered.

"Danny... Flack just called from Bellevue, sounds like he could use a friend right now. ... I don't know, just something about the baby and keeping Nikki in. ... good thanks, I'll see you there, send Hawkes back to the lab to meet with Stella." Mac ended the call. "Its all we know right now, I'll let you know when I've seen them."

Stella nodded and let Mac leave.

Danny entered a waiting area to find Don sitting with his head in his hands. "Flack! ... What's going on Mac called, he said something about Nikki being kept in" He took in his friends appearance and he realised something was wrong. Don didn't answer him. "Hey man, is Nikki alright?"

Don dropped his hands, his head still down. "Why didn't I realise?" He whispered almost in audibly. Danny dropped into a chair nearby.

"Realise what?" he asked trying to understand what was happening.

"That things weren't right. I should have known what this was doing to her." Don continued to stare at the floor. Danny leaned forward.

"What happened? Are they alright?" He asked gently

"How can it be alright? It's over Dan, ... the baby- she ... the baby's gone."

"What?... how?" Danny answered taking in the news.

"... they're not sure why"

"How's Nikki?" Danny pressed.

"She's ... Physically she'll be ok." He answered.

A nurse appeared. "Mr Flack you can go in now, she's still sedated, but she's awake and asking for you."

Don sighed, got up and followed her leaving Danny with his head in his hands. He entered Nikki's room, she was half sitting, propped up on pillows. She looked pale. He sat on the edge of her bed.

Nikki looked him over, "Hi, ... did you call the lab?" She asked. He nodded

"Danny's outside, Mac's on his way. ... How are you doing?" He took her hand, she could feel him shaking.

"I'm pumped up on drugs, ... I'm just ... numb ... Don I'm so sorry, I know how much this meant to you" she told him tears in her eyes.

"Its not your fault Princess, you heard the doctor. I should have realised earlier that things were wrong."

Nikki sat up "You are definitely not to blame, ... I ... If I'd have seen a doctor earlier-" He wrapped his arms around her pulling her head against his chest.

"There wasn't anything we could do babe, ... I'm just glad you're alright." He whispered in her ear. She burst into tears and he hugged her, fighting back his own tears.


	35. Cabin Fever

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**35. Cabin Fever**

Mac entered the hospital looking for his detectives. Danny looked up and saw him. "Mac, in here!" He waved him in.

Mac entered the waiting area. "What's going on Danny?"

Danny took off his glasses and pinched his nose, composing himself before talking to his boss. "Flack's a mess ... Nikki's miscarried. I couldn't get anything else out of him." He answered his voice heavy with his Staten Island accent as he shared the news.

A nurse appeared and looked at them. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"We're here for Nikki Palmer, can we see her?" asked Mac. The nurse looked at them suspiciously for a moment. Mac showed her his badge and introduced himself. She nodded then walked away. She entered Nikki's room and asked if they wanted anything. Don shook his head, he still held Nikki in his arms, she was calmer.

"There are two men in the waiting room, asking to come in, said they were detective colleagues of yours." She told them.

"Danny and Mac" Don whispered in her ear. He felt her tense and heard her catch her breath before she looked up at him.

"Don, I can't ... not now" She pleaded with him. "Don't make me see anyone"

"You don't have to. ... I'll go talk to them" she tightened her grip on him

"No, don't go please."

"Ok babe." He murmured and looked at the nurse. "Tell them we'll call them tomorrow."

"What should I say to them now? She asked.

Nikki looked at her "... whatever they want to know" The nurse left the room and returned to the waiting area.

A while later Mac and Danny entered the break room to find Stella, Lindsay and Sheldon. Stella looked up as they entered and noted the serious looks they had.

"Mac? What happened? ... Is Nikki alright?" She asked.

"Nikki's ok, but they're keeping her in at least tonight. ... She lost the baby. Flack's with her."

"I wish I'd have made her do something this morning, she wasn't right." Lindsay sighed. Danny looked at her.

"Not your fault Montana, it wouldn't have changed anything." He reassured her.

"Can we visit?" asked Stella. "Do they need anything?"

Mac shook his head. "They don't want to see anyone right now. Flack said he'd call tomorrow"

"Is he ok? He was getting pretty excited" Sheldon asked.

"Danny saw him, he's taken it hard." Mac announced. "I suggest we give them some space for a few days. Nikki's going to be off for at least 2 weeks, so I'm afraid it'll mean more work for you all." He continued.

"We can handle it Mac." Stella assured him. "I'll send Nikki some flowers, let her know we're here if she needs anything." Her mother hen side showing itself. "Has anyone told her Mum?"

"The nurse said Flack had talked to her and she would be by to see them" Danny answered, wondering why Stella had taken such an interest.

"I'll ring her later check if she needs anything" She offered. "Must be hard for her still getting used to the city."

The room descended into silence, a sombre mood settling over the group. A distinct change from the week before when Stella had arranged a surprise baby shower to celebrate the news.

After Don's call Nikki's mother brought Amy to see her at the hospital. While the women talked Don sat in the arm chair in the corner and cuddled Amy, reassuring her that Nikki would be ok. He was scared to let her go in case they lost her too. Nikki watched them together and decided it was time to make a decision about Amy's future. She would have to pick the right moment, but she knew it would be the right decision, one she should have made years ago. She lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes and dozing off. Her mum noticed and decided to take Amy home. Don carried Amy down to a cab and saw them go but not before he gave Amy a big hug and promised to take care of her Mum. Once they drove away he returned to Nikki and spent the night at her side, plagued by questions of "what if".

Almost a week later Nikki had been back home for several days having spent 2 nights in hospital. Her Mum and Amy had gone away to visit relatives before Christmas, giving Don and Nikki some time alone, Don was insisting on doing everything for her and she was getting cabin fever through lack of activity, so she was relieved to see Stella and Danny turn up one night unannounced. Stella quickly packed Don off for a few beers with Danny so they could have some "girl time" as she told Don.

"Stell, I'm not going." He protested as she pushed him out of the door.

"Yes you are, you need some time out. I promise I won't leave Nikki alone." She responded.

"Don, its ok, I'll be fine. It'll be good for you." Nikki encouraged.

"But you-" he started.

"Go on, I promise I'll call if anything happens." She told him.

Reluctantly he let Stella push him out and close the door. He didn't want to go out with Danny, he wanted to be with Nikki, making sure she was alright.

With the guys gone Nikki got up and stretched, then walked around the lounge. Stella watched her finally go to the kitchen and followed her. "What's with the exercise?"

"Its about all I get to do, Don won't let me do anything, I swear he'd even press the buttons on the remote control if I didn't keep it hidden!" she sighed in frustration. "Don't get me wrong, I've loved having him stay here to look after me, but I need to do more than just sit around all day, he won't even let me make a cup of tea."

"Well the doctor's did say to rest." Stella voiced.

"I don't think this is what they had in mind. Don is blinkered. To him resting is waiting on me hand and foot. I don't know how much more I can take." Nikki grumbled.

A wicked grin spread across Stella's face.

"What can you do?"

"Anything within reason, just don't over stretch myself. ... what are you thinking Stell?" Nikki asked catching onto Stella's mood.

"Can you go out for a walk?" Nikki nodded "next block?" Nikki nodded again. "Why don't we go join them?" Stella suggested.

Nikki's eyes widened. "He'll freak! ... But you know what I do want to get out of here for a while."

"You've got 10 minutes to change" hustled Stella. It was about time Don got a taste of his own stubbornness and he saw that Nikki was alright and she would be keeping her promise that she wouldn't leave Nikki alone.


	36. Edge of the Abyss

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**36. Edge of the Abyss**

Don and Danny were in a local bar, sat in a booth with beers. Don had his back to the door. Conversation was intermittent. Don spent most of the time staring at his beer, which he hardly touched.

"How are things?" Danny asked. Don shrugged. "Have you talked to anyone?" Don shook his head. Danny looked around the room, trying to come up with something to talk about. When he saw Stella and Nikki enter.

"Oh man! Why do they do that?" he sighed.

Don half looked up at him "What?"

"Always have to surprise us." He nodded towards the door and Don turned around. His stomach seemed to hit the floor as he saw the girls. Nikki looked pale and fragile. He immediately got up and went to join them. Stella went over to Danny. Don took Nikki aside.

"You're not supposed to be here" he told her, his voice soft and concerned with a hint of contempt.

"I'm fine" she insisted. "I needed to get out"

"It's too soon, the doctors told you to rest." He countered equally insistent.

"We've only walked a block, I'm fine." She told him. She saw his eyes darken.

"You shouldn't have walked at all, you shouldn't be here" the contempt in his voice was becoming more evident. Nikki pulled him into an empty booth near the door.

"... I was going mad at home, I have to go out sometime. I have to start getting back to normal." She half pleaded with him.

"But you shouldn't push yourself. ... I'm worried about you" he confessed. She took his hand and looked in his eyes.

"I know you are. ... The doctors have said I'm fine. ... I'm going back to work next week. ... I know you want to protect me, you always have, its part of what I love about you, ... sometimes you just get a bit heavy about it, you don't know when to stop."

"So what am I supposed to do?" he growled at her, pulling his hand from hers and sitting back. She couldn't make out his mood, the mask had fallen over his eyes again.

"... Trust me ... I know how much I can do ... I'll know when I've had enough." She told him desperately trying to stop her emotional side taking over. He didn't answer her. "Let's get out of here, go somewhere quiet." Don considered it for a moment. His eyes watching her. He could tell it wouldn't be long before the tears started and he didn't want that, not here. All he wanted to do was to take her home and look after her, but right now that would cause more problems. He sighed and nodded.

Danny looked up to see them leaving. "Looks like they just bailed on us." He groaned.

"They need time ... " Stella sighed, hoping that they would be able to talk, she feared part of the problem was they hadn't really talked about what happened.

Once outside the bar, Don and Nikki walked to the nearby park. By the time they reached the park Nikki was slightly breathless. Don guided her to a bench and sat her down. "This is why" he said before sitting down too.

"I'm fine, I've not walked this far for a while, you've not let me out" she answered quietly.

"So it's my fault!" He growled. Nikki looked up at him.

"I never said that ... You've wanted to protect me, look after me, you were doing it with my best interests in mind.. I don't blame you, I'd probably want to do the same if you were hurt, but its not helping now, .. I need to rebuild my strength, I can only do that by doing things for myself, besides you're going back to work tomorrow, I'll have to look after myself." At the mention of him going back to work he looked away. Nikki shook her head "No Don, you have to go back, ... you have to get back to normal too." She half pleaded with him.

"... nothing's normal anymore." He sighed, his voice betraying the mixed emotions inside him.

"I know what this baby meant to you. ... The doctor's have said that we couldn't have done anything to change what happened, the signs were wrong from the start, they're surprised it even progressed as far as it did. ... That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt ... it hurts like hell, but its happened and we have to deal with it. ... Next time will be different." Nikki had tears running down her face. Don looked at her.

"... I can't .. all I can think of is... what it could have done to you, ... how I could have lost you too, ... next time may be worse" He was finally confessing his real fears.

"I'm here, I'm not planning on going anywhere, you heard the doctors, the chances are it will never happen again ... You'll be a great father when the time is right." She had fought back her emotions and steadied her voice, trying to reassure him. He heard her words, she was prepared to try again, but he couldn't.

"But I did this, if I'd have been more careful, it wouldn't have happened, I hurt you and I can't take the risk. I won't do it again." He said calmly.

"Don? This is not your fault, we both took that step. We don't have to try again right away, but when we're ready there is no one who I would rather have as the father to my children." She had the feeling of standing on the edge of an abyss and she wasn't sure she could keep them out of it.

"I can't do this anymore" he said without hesitation

Nikki looked at him confused "what?"

"I can't hurt you anymore, I should have let it go when you came back in the summer, I've hurt you too many times, I kept hoping that we could make us work, but I know now I can't. ... I can't take the chance that you will get really hurt. ... I should have listened 2 years ago, I'm sorry Princess, ... I'll walk you home." He stood up and took a few steps. Nikki slowly stood up trying to understand what he was saying.

"Don? ... you don't have to do this, you've spent the last 4 months convincing me this can work, what are you saying, that because life happens you're going to walk away?" Nikki was scared, she had never seen him like this before, so withdrawn and depressed.

"I was wrong, I have to let you get on with your life. ... I'll walk you home" He told her.

"... You're scaring me ... Don ... don't do this" She pleaded, he refused to say anything else

He slowly walked away giving her no option but to follow. He resisted all her attempt at communication and when they reached her building he just walked away and never looked back. Nikki called after him, tears running down her face.


	37. In the Abyss

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**37. In the Abyss**

Stella and Danny were leaving the bar when Stella's phone rang. She checked the caller id before answering. "Nikki? ... he did what? ... ok don't worry, we'll find him. Are you ok? ... Listen, I'll come over. Everything will be ok ... yeah, Danny's still here. ... OK I'll tell him. Hang in there I'll see you in a few." She hung up and sighed. "Flack's left her." She said simply.

"Nah, Stell you got it wrong, he wouldn't do that." Danny argued.

"He just did, she says she's never seen him like this before, he's blaming himself for hurting her. ... Where would he go?" Stella countered.

"I have no idea." Danny answered wondering what really happened. "Maybe he just needs some time out to think."

"Danny you have to find him. ... This is serious. Nikki's afraid he may do something stupid. ... He's your friend, he'll probably talk to you more than me right now. He needs someone" Stella insisted. "I'll go wait with Nikki." Danny nodded. He seriously doubted that Don would do anything stupid, but Stella was right he was taking this worse than anyone expected. That had been evident earlier when they were sat in the bar.

"... Ok. I'll call you when I find him." He said, before looking up and down the street. "Did she say where he left her?"

"At home, she said he just walked away." Stella answered, trying to remember exactly what Nikki had said between her tears.

"Then I'll walk you to the end of the street and start there." Danny offered.

Don was sitting on a stool at the bar in another place not far from Nikki's house. He was quiet, a half empty bottle of whiskey and a full glass in front of him. Danny took in the way he was hunched over his hand on the glass and shook his head. Pulling out his phone he made a call before taking the empty seat next to his friend.

"You've scared the hell out of Nikki, what did you do?" Danny asked. There was a long pause before Don picked up the glass and answered.

"... I can't do this anymore Dan." He answered his voice shaking. His focus on the glass in his hand.

"Do what?" Danny asked confused.

"... Protect her" came the response.

"That's bull and you know it!" Danny was struggling to understand this side of his friend. He'd seen Don at some bad times, but never in this state, and from what Nikki had said to Stella she hadn't either. He wasn't sure what to do next.

"It isn't. ... how can I protect her? I did this to her ..." Don put the glass down. "I have to stop her from getting hurt anymore. ... It's over Dan, she was right, it was a mistake to think there could ever be anything between us"

"You don't mean that" Danny told him, thinking about them the night at the ball and how happy they both were.

"Do, it's the only way" Don sounded drunk and childish.

"Hey man, she loves you, and right now she is worried sick about you." Danny told him.

"She doesn't have to." He grumbled.

Danny took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to find the right words to ease some of the pain. "You spent months trying to make up to her for whatever happened in Frisco, now you're together you're just gonna walk away and blow it all? She's the best thing that ever happened to you." Danny argued.

"That's just it, I keep doing it, ... This is for her"

"Nah, Donny, this is mean even for you ... doing it for her? Bullshit you're hoping that she'll let you go so you don't have to deal with your feelings." Danny ranted at him. Don had picked up the glass again and was staring at it, but not really focussed on it. Why couldn't everyone leave him alone, he'd screwed up enough lives for one night. Actually he'd screwed up her life again. Why did he never learn. Since Jason had gone missing on 9/11 everything had changed between him and Nikki and they'd had this rollercoaster ride, which didn't look like it was about to end it didn't matter how hard he tried to make it. Maybe that was his punishment for what happened before she went to California. For the mistake he'd made. She'd suffered ever since, not that she blamed him. She just dealt with it and moved on. But then maybe she hadn't. His mind wandered over their encounters when she first came back.

The bartender approached them while wiping down the counter. "Sorry guys we're closing, you'll have to take this someplace else."

"Sure" Danny sighed tiredly. "how many has he had?" He asked the bartender about the drinks.

The bartender shook his head. "Far as I know only that one .. sat staring at it for about an hour 'fore you arrived. ... Girl trouble?" he answered.

"Yeah, something like that." Danny sighed and threw some bills on the bar and stood up. He clapped Don on the back, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Flack, its time to go, you can crash at my place tonight." Danny coaxed Don outside and into a cab.

Stella switched off the TV in Nikki's house as her phone rang. "Bonasera. ... hey Danny, how bad is he?" she asked.

"Stone cold sober. Just- I don't know Stella. He's crashing at mine tonight, if he's no better tomorrow I'll talk to Hawkes." Danny answered.

"Good idea, ... just make sure he makes it to the precinct and talks to Gerrard in the morning"

"Thanks, give me the difficult jobs." Danny grumbled.

"I'll swap you, but I don't think you'd be very good looking after Nikki. ... I'm staying the night." Stella offered.

"Ok you got me. Tell her he'll be ok and I'll get him to call her tomorrow."

Stella hung up and went to Nikki's room and found her restless, awake and worried. She reassured her that Don was not drunk, and that he was staying with Danny. Nikki relaxed a little, knowing that he would be looked after. Shortly after she fell into a restless sleep.

Don on the other hand crashed on Danny's sofa and slept like a baby. Having kept himself awake for several nights to watch over Nikki, his mind and body was exhausted and completely shut down. When he woke up however he got a surprise, finding himself at Danny's. The last thing he remembered was sitting in the park with Nikki. His head started pounding as he tried to fill the gaps. Danny appeared with a glass of water and some painkillers which he swallowed.

"Why am I here?" he asked not grasping anything except the pounding in his head and the heaviness in his chest.

"You don't remember?" Danny looked concerned. "You'd better get moving or Gerrard will have you strung up, doesn't look good being late on your first day back" Danny chided him. With the cotton wool brain he had Don accepted it and nodded, hoping that the fog cleared soon so he knew why he had this sinking feeling in his stomach that everything was falling apart.


	38. A Christmas Miracle?

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**38. A Christmas Miracle?**

Don was sitting at his desk at the end of the day. His mind drifting. He had been thankful for a day of paperwork while the fog slowly lifted from his mind and his memory of the previous night's events returned. Several times he had picked up the phone to call Nikki to check she was ok, but he never let the call connect, not knowing what to say to her. He knew from Danny that Stella and Lindsay had both seen her and that they would look after her until her mother returned the following day. What he couldn't do was work out why he still felt like he was being crushed if he had done the right thing, but at the same time he wanted to talk to her to apologise for upsetting and scaring her. Why were things always so complicated with her now?

The following 2 days were a whirl of cases, the Christmas spirit didn't appear to affect the criminal fraternity. He was working extra to make up for his time off and to try and take his mind off Nikki. He still felt that crushing in his chest and figured it would be a while before it would go away.

Lindsay and Stella had stayed in touch with Nikki and had taken her shopping. She was holding together ok and making plans to get out of the city for Christmas.

It was now Christmas Eve and Nikki and Amy were walking along the street near her house on their way to the park when they found Mac processing a crime scene. It had begun snowing during the night and there was quite a covering on the ground.

Nikki showed her badge to one of the uniforms and got them to watch Amy and she ducked under the crime tape.

"Hey Nikki, what are you doing here?" Mac greeted her with a smile.

"Just passing, I live around the corner ... you need help?" she asked.

"No I've got it covered. Besides you aren't supposed to be here ... back across the tape." He chided her. She nodded in agreement and turned to go. Suddenly something stopped her and she turned around.

"Mac, tell me about your case" she asked. He looked at her questioningly. "Please Mac" she pleaded. He nodded there would be no harm in giving her an overview.

"Young woman, early twenties, no apparent trauma but lots of blood" He told her. Nikki looked up and saw the blood trail. Nikki's ears pricked up, did she really hear something? Maybe not, yes, there it was again.

".. I can hear something ... faint ... like a baby" she told him.

As she listened again Mac wondered whether Nikki was reading things into the situation as a result of losing the baby. "Nikki" he began. She cut him off.

"Mac I'm fine, please." She told him insistently then even more convinced she heard something she sidestepped Mac and carefully followed the trail, after a moment she began pushing some crates aside. Mac was about to stop her when she shouted.

"Over here, I need blankets" She briefly looked up. Mac grabbed a survival blanket from his kit and went over as a uniformed officer approached too. "Call EMS" Nikki directed to the uniform, as Mac helped her wrap a tiny bundle in the silver blanket.

Mac opened his mouth to ask how she knew, she cut him off "I don't know... just something, I'll wait in your car for the medics and I'll be careful with the evidence"

"What?" Mac look momentarily confused.

"... baby's not very old, either its been dumped and your vic was just unlucky to die in the same place or the two are connected. My guess is the latter, the baby's been well protected under those crates, almost like she'd hidden it." Nikki rambled.

Mac asked how he was doing. Nikki took a closer look. "colour's good and doesn't seem too cold. Why think it's a boy?"

"We can't keep calling him it" Mac countered with a smile. The uniformed officer returned and told them the medics would be a while.

"Mac why don't I take him back to the lab its not far I can get one of the ME's to look him over and I'll pull any evidence."

"You're off duty" He told her.

"I'm fine Mac, who else would you call? You're here alone." Nikki countered.

"You've got a point, we are a bit stretched. An extra pair of hands would be good, but you just deal with the baby, get the lab techs to help you process and hand over anything once that's done. OK?" He told her firmly.

"I promise." She agreed. Mac called for a uniformed officer to drive them to the lab. As a patrol car pulled away with Nikki, Amy and the baby, Don pulled up in his car. He went to Mac.

"Sorry Mac, traffic's a mess, ... who was in the car?"

"Nikki ... she was passing and helped out, she's gone back to the lab." Mac told him. He saw Don's jaw tighten.

"She's not supposed to be working." He confirmed his voice strained.

"She insisted, besides we could be dealing with a dead baby too if it wasn't for her ... you two ok?" Mac responded.

Don swallowed hard. "You don't want to know" he answered then proceeded to ask about the case.

Later in the breakroom Nikki was sitting on the couch feeding the baby surrounded by some essential supplies and Amy asleep with her head on Nikki's lap. Mac came in and looked around and asked how things were. Nikki confirmed the baby was actually a girl, who for now she had named Holly. She also told Mac she was in good shape. She offered to wait and look after her until Child Services could collect her. Mac had noticed the sleeping girl with them.

"I take it that's Amy?" He asked almost rhetorically.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah, we were on our way to the park, I couldn't exactly leave her behind."

"You'll probably have to introduce her to the rest of the team now." He told her.

"I'm ready to do that." She answered.

Mac left. Nikki put the bottle down and winded the baby who promptly fell asleep in her arms. Nikki rested her head back and closed her eyes. Danny and Sheldon entered a few minutes later and see the trio all apparently asleep and snapped a photo with their phones as they spoke.

"Where's Flack now he should see this" Danny grinned, wondering where the kids came from and how his friend could give up on the woman with them.

"They do look cute" Sheldon confirmed. Nikki opened her eyes and sat up a little.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys. ... Do you want some coffee?" she replied.

"S'ok I'll get it. What's going on?" Danny asked.

"It's Mac's case, baby was abandoned. I'm helping out 'til child services get here" She filled them in on the case. "I guess you could call it a Christmas Miracle"

"Flack know you're here?" asked Sheldon.

"I have no idea, I haven't seen him for 3 days and he hasn't phoned. ... He won't return my calls either." She sighed.

"What are you doing for Christmas? We're all going for dinner tonight want to join us?" asked Sheldon.

Nikki shook her head. "I already have plans, but thanks. We're getting out of the city for a couple of days, we're being picked up later." Nikki answered wondering if it was still a good idea to go. Amy woke up, sat up and rubbed her eyes and asked for a drink. Danny offered her some milk.


	39. Amy 2

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**39. Amy 2**

"Are ye gonna introduce us Nikki?" Danny asked as he handed Amy a glass of milk.

"Guys this is my daughter Amy, Ames, say Hi to Danny and Sheldon." Amy waved nervously and quietly said hello. Danny was momentarily stunned. Sheldon, bent down and started talking to Amy.

"You got a daughter, why didn't we know?" Danny finally spluttered.

"You didn't need to. When I was here before she was in California. ... Its why Mum moved here with me. She looks after Amy when I have to work." Nikki told them as she got up and lay the baby in a makeshift crib and tidied up some of the baby stuff spread around, before Amy asked for the bathroom.

"Ok sweetheart." She acknowledged and turned to the guys. "Can you watch the baby for a few minutes?" she asked, receiving a nod from Sheldon in reply while Danny looked around hoping for another solution. Nikki ignored him and left the room with Amy.

On their way back to the breakroom they met Stella in the hallway. "Nikki! ... you're looking better."

"Thanks Stella. ... I'm fine ... How's Don? He still hasn't called" she sighed.

"Mac says he's business as usual, but he thinks it's a front." She answered. "Apparently you just left with the baby as he arrived earlier"

"Ah, Mummy! ... I think they need help" Amy piped up pointing to the Breakroom with Danny leaving holding a crying baby at arms length.

"OK Danny, here" Nikki immediately stepped forward and took Holly and cradled her in her arms. "There you go sweetheart ... did he scare you?" The baby started gurgling. Nikki smiled at Danny and Sheldon as they started to walk away. Amy had wrapped herself around Nikki's legs looking up at Stella. "Hey sweetie its ok, this is Stella, you met her when you were here with D- ... before"

Stella bent down to Amy and coaxed her away from Nikki's leg, just as something caught her attention and she broke away from both of them and ran down the hallway.

"Daddy!"

Nikki and Stella looked up to see Amy throw herself at Don who picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Hey, sweetheart what are you doing here?" He greeted her. Stella was standing with a knowing look on her face. Don approached them still carrying Amy who had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Nikki?" His voice barely concealed the contempt behind it. Stella sensed the tension and made her excuses and left.

"Don?" Nikki questioned.

"Mac told me you were here ... Ames, go into that room a minute I need to talk to your mom."

Amy looked between them she didn't want to go, but she sensed something serious was happening and she clung to Don. Nikki noticed.

"Its ok sweetheart, we won't be long." Nikki reassured her.

Amy looked between them again "Daddy will we see you later?"

"I don't know, there are some bad people out there and I may have to work, but I'll see you before you go ok?" Amy nodded. Don put her down and she went into the breakroom. Don looked up from watching her go and looked at Nikki with the baby in her arms. The crushing feeling just got worse as he realised he wouldn't see her doing that with their baby.

"What is it Don? ... I have to get back to Amy" She said trying to keep her voice calm.

"How can you do it?" He almost spat at her.

"What?" she asked, not knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"Stand there with that baby like nothings happened" he snarled at her.

Nikki looked at him, the dark mask was in his eyes and she couldn't tell his real feelings. He seemed mad at her but she didn't know why, after all he was the one who had walked away.

"Because right now she hasn't got anyone else .. and it's Christmas ... how can anyone abandon her?" Nikki hissed at him, then lowered her eyes to look at the baby so he didn't see the tears forming. "She is so gorgeous." Nikki murmured.

Don looked at her. "It happens" he growled then turned and walked away.

"Don?" She looked up to see him go down the stairs, then sighed and returned to the break room. Nikki put the baby down, sat down and Amy crawled onto her lap. Nikki hugged her.

"Why is Daddy cross?" she asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetheart, its not your fault. It's just some grown up stuff that we need to sort out. It has nothing to do with you, we still love you very much."

"What grown up stuff?" Amy asked. Nikki sighed, she had no idea what to tell her.

"It scared us when I had to go to the hospital last week." Nikki told her. "Sometimes things like that can scare grown ups too."

"I was scared, but Daddy told me the doctors would make you all better, but you're sad." Amy whined.

"It's ok sweetie, sometimes things happen which make grown ups sad too and it can take a little while before they aren't sad anymore. They need time to get better from being sad just like when they're sick."

"So will you and Daddy get better from being sad?" Amy asked.

"Yes sweetheart we will" Nikki assured her daughter hoping that they could work things out. She kissed the top of Amy's head. "As soon as the people come for baby Holly we can go home and get ready for the party later, are you looking forward to it?"

"You said I'd meet Ella and Matt and be friends with them" Amy said excitedly.

"Sure you will honey" Nikki said tiredly wondering how she would get through the next few days and hoping that when she met Matt and Ella, Amy would be too excited to worry about the other stuff going on. "Why don't you do some drawing while I check the baby?" Nikki suggested.

"Ok mummy." Amy climbed off Nikki's lap and sat on the floor and started drawing with some paper and pencils Nikki had brought earlier. Nikki picked up the baby and hugged her.

A few minutes later Mac looked in and told her that Child Services had arrived.

After the welfare officer had left Mac and Nikki were standing by the elevators. "Thanks for your help today, I know it couldn't have been easy." Mac said.

"No problem ... it's just a shame she'll be in the system for Christmas." Nikki sighed.

Mac nodded. "We'll find out what happened ... I'll let you know" Mac sounded equally tired. "What are you doing for the holidays?"

Nikki looked around "Amy and I are going out of town. I'm staying with a friend and her family. She's got two kids around Amy's age so it'll be good for her"

"And Don?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know. ... Could you do me a favour Mac, call him and tell him we're going home. ... Amy would like to see him before we go." Mac nodded. He'd heard from Stella what had happened and guessed that things were no better.

* * *

_Please review - I would like to know what you think of this. _

_Were you expecting this revelation from Amy? How will Don react to the news going round the lab/squad room?_


	40. Christmas Eve at the Flacks

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**40. Christmas Eve at the Flacks**

Later that night Nikki was standing by a window in the lounge of a house. A young woman was standing with her as they watched the children playing by the Christmas tree. Nikki was watching Amy and saw her run to the door as Don entered. He picked her up and hugged her before letting her go off with her cousins. Nikki turned and looked out of the window.

"You want to talk to him?" Cassie asked.

"He knows I'm here ... He's the one holding back Cass, he won't talk, not to me anyway. ... the worst of it is that Amy's stuck in the middle, it's the last thing I wanted for her." Nikki was tired, she didn't know how to get Don to talk to her. She'd left him more messages after she left the lab, but he still hadn't called, now she was here with his family and he had ignored her again.

Don saw Nikki and Cassie by the window, then turned and went to the kitchen and helped himself to a beer. His brother came in after him.

"Hey Donny, Ma's glad you made it." He greeted.

"Why did you bring her?" Don asked, knowing his brother had driven into the city to bring Amy and Nikki.

"We couldn't let her stay in the city on her own. Besides Amy deserves the chance to get to know the family properly ... You need to talk to her bro' ... I've never known the two of you like this."

"Nothing's the same anymore." He grumbled then as other people entered the kitchen he dropped the empty beer bottle in the trash and took another and went outside.

When Don returned to the family in the lounge Nikki was sat on the floor by the Christmas tree surrounded by the children as she read to them. He watched her for a moment. He noticed how relaxed she seemed with the kids. Nikki knew he had come back in the room and that he was watching her, but every time she glanced up he had looked away. After a while Cassie interrupted and chased the kids away. Nikki got up and accepted the glass of wine Cassie offered. Nikki watched as the kids, lead by Amy ran over to Don and he spent a few minutes with them. Nikki put the glass of wine down and went to the kitchen. Cassie followed her.

"Want me to send him in here so you can talk?" Cass asked her. Nikki shook her head.

"No, he's got to work it out for himself ... I'll wait." Nikki sighed as she put the kettle on. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you talk me into coming, this is not fair on the family. " Nikki told her.

Cassie shook her head "You have every right to be here with or without Don, you're more part of this family than I am and you owe it to Amy." Cassie insisted. "Do you really want to wait for him to talk?."

"I don't know, ... look you go find Marc and stop baby sitting me. I'll be ok" Nikki urged her friend.

Cassie left. Nikki made some tea and sat at the kitchen table. A Whirlwind of children ran in "Hey! Slow down" she chided them as they hid behind her and Don walked in, prompting them to squeal. He stopped in the doorway.

"Kids, leave Nikki alone, go play someplace else."

"They're ok" she told him and turned to them and they whispered conspiratorially. Then they all giggled. For a moment the crushing feeling disappeared as he watched her. He was distracted by Amy hanging on his leg trying to get his attention, so he bent down to her.

"Daddy! ... Uncle Marc is taking us to the park tomorrow will you come?" She asked.

Don started to say no, but Ella soon joined Amy in begging him to go and told him that it would be fun if they all went and he would be able to spend time with Nikki.

He asked Nikki if that was her plan and she offered to help with lunch to give him time with Amy, but the kids ganged up on them and insisted they all went. Don's mother joined them and sent the children away and she followed the children out leaving Don and Nikki staring each other. He was now leaning against the wall.

"How's the case?" she asked hoping that he might actually talk a little.

"Mac says you were right about the connection, the vic was the baby's mother ... no idea about the father ... Mac wants you to work the case, to track down her family." He told her.

"I suppose that's one way to keep me in the lab" she answered.

"I can't argue with that." He sighed. The door opened and some guests entered to replenish their drinks. Nikki got up and rinsed her cup in the sink. Don watched her between greeting the guests. Ella came bounding back in.

"Nikki, Daddy says we have to go or Santa won't come". She said as the other guests left the room.

"Ok Sweetheart. I'll be there in a minute go get your coat on and tell Amy too."

Ella left the room and Nikki started moving towards the door, she paused and looked up at him. "Think about the park, they really want you to come." She told him quietly before leaving the room.

Next morning as Marc stopped the car near the park. They noticed Don standing against his car waiting for them. Marc went over to him, while Nikki and Cassie got the kids out of their straps.

"Ella said they'd asked you to come" Marc said.

Don watched the kids as they got out of the car. "Since when do I say no to them?" he answered.

"That the only reason you're here?" Marc asked. They both knew the question behind it was if he was there because of Nikki. Don didn't get time to answer before the kids had started dragging him away to make a snowman.

After an hour or so of snowball fights and building snowmen Marc was back at the cars with the kids as Don and Cassie walked back arm in arm.

"I'm glad you came" she told him.

"So am I" he confirmed a slight smile on his face, then he looked at the group by the car ".. Where's Nikki?"

Marc told them she had wanted to take a walk. Cassie decided this was an opportunity not to miss. Both of them were relatively relaxed having got involved with the kids. "Don, go find her, talk to her, we'll take the kids back and get them changed, we'll see you at lunch."

"... I don't know what to say to her Cass" he confided.

"You have to find something, she's putting on a brave face, if you don't talk to her soon she's going back to the city. Neither of you are happy and its affecting Amy, Nikki knows it and is running out of ways to explain everything. ... Go fix everything, I know you want to." Marc called over to say they needed to get the children out of their wet clothes. "... Go talk to her Don. We'll see you at Ma's" She kissed his cheek and went down to the car. He watched them leave. Then looked over to the riverside walk and headed across to the path.

* * *

_What should happen next?... Please review_


	41. How to make it right

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**41. How to make it right**

Don found Nikki at a view point, leaning on the railing and staring at the river below. He told her Marc and Cassie had taken the children to get them ready for lunch. Nikki merely nodded her acknowledgement. He looked at her and asked if she was alright and she nodded again. The ringing of his phone disturbed the silence which descended. He walked away and answered it.

"Messer, you're timing's lousy! ... What do you think? ... No don't bother, just go enjoy your day." He snapped at Danny and cancelled the call then switched off his phone and returned to Nikki. Leaning one arm on the railing he faced her. "That was Danny, he offered to ring you and tell you to come and talk to me." He told her.

"I'm here, but I may as well not be, ... It was a mistake to come back, ... We should go or we'll be late for lunch, .. then we'll go back to the city" She said quietly, he noted the strained, tired sound of her voice. She turned to walk past him, her eyes on the floor. He caught hold of her arm and stopped her.

"It wasn't a mistake, ... I'm sorry I majorly screwed up this time, and I don't know what to do about it ... How to make it right, ... I don't want you to go home" he said.

Nikki looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face streaked with tears. "What's the point in staying? ... you can barely stand to be in the same room with me let alone talk to me, ... I can't do this anymore, I came because I thought there may be a chance for us to talk, I was obviously wrong, and its not fair on your family having to put up with us. I'll go back to the City this afternoon, If you want Amy to stay just let me know, I don't want her to miss out" Nikki rambled.

"I think she should stay she's having fun. ... I think you should stay too, ... I want you both to stay, ... I'm glad Marc still brought you ... I was a jerk-" He began coldly, but softened as he spoke. Nikki cut him off.

"I don't care what you want! I can't keep doing this! Everything always goes wrong! ... Nothing is right anymore! I should have stayed in California!" She yelled at him as she pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Nikki? ... wait." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what made me do it, but I did what I know you hate ... the over protective stuff! ... All I want to do is protect you, to stop you from getting hurt." He pleaded with her.

"Grow up Don! ... you can't do that all the time. ... I know you think losing the baby hasn't affected me, it has. ... I know it seemed like I didn't want it, but I did! I was scared, a new job, the move, getting Amy settled I wasn't ready, but it happened and ... and-" she couldn't stop the tears. Don cupped her face in his hand and went to wipe the tears away with his thumbs, but Nikki pulled back. "Don't ... just don't ... I have to go." She turned to leave.

He caught her arm again. "Wait, please." He pleaded with her. "you're scaring me now. ... Don't go, ... we should talk." He said softly. Nikki pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Now you know what its like!" She yelled at him again. "I'm going."

She walked away this time. Don watched her for a moment as he ran his hands through his hair, then he followed her. His long strides quickly closing the distance between them. "Nikki, tell me what I can do-"

She cut him off. "Don't you think you've done enough? You persuaded me this relationship could work, now because life happens you just walked away, what makes you think you can prove to me the same thing won't happen again?" She hissed at him, then turned away as the tears flowed again.

"Listen to me for just a minute. ... Maybe I can't prove anything to you, maybe I shouldn't try, but you know why I didn't talk to you last night? Or at the lab yesterday? ... because I didn't want to just talk, seeing you with the baby and with the children last night, made me realise what I had given up on, what I really wanted. ... I got scared, when they took you into surgery the other day I thought I was loosing you too, despite what the doctors said. ... Then I did the thing you hate most, I did the overprotective bit again. I'm sorry." He turned Nikki around to face him. "You asked about yesterday? Yeah I couldn't stand to be in the same room with you, but not because I didn't want to be. Because-" He gave up trying to explain, and pulled her closer, wrapped his arms around her and sealed his lips on hers in a deep demanding kiss. Nikki was too shocked to react and he let her go almost as quickly. "That's why. Because that's what I wanted to do. I have never done things right with you since Jason died, but know this, you and Amy are everything that's good in my life. I want a chance to put things right. I don't want you to go home, I don't want you going back to California, I want you here in New York with me where you really belong. ... I can't promise I won't screw things up again ... you losing the baby was bad enough, but the thought of losing you and Amy too is killing me. I was stupid to walk away the other night, I really don't know what made me do it." The tears were flowing down Nikki's face again. He gently cupped her face to wipe them away and this time she didn't pull away. "I want to see my daughter grow up and for her to be part of a family, ... our family."

"... you do?" Nikki asked nervously as she looked into his eyes.

"I do, ... Forgive me Princess? ... If you can't forgive me at least let us try again."

Nikki closed her eyes trying to hide the next stream of tears, which was working until she felt Don's arms tighten around her as he pulled her close and rested her head on his chest. Then the tears she'd held back since the night he walked away couldn't be contained and she sobbed into his chest as he mumbled into her ear. After a few minutes she pulled back and looked up and ran her fingers down his cheek and realised he'd shed some tears too.

"What do you say Princess, we try again? ... I know you want to" he gently teased her, as he ran his fingers down her cheek. She closed her eyes his fingers were cold where he removed his gloves earlier. She shivered and realised she was getting cold too. She opened her eyes and looked up into his, the mask had lifted. He was waiting for her, slowly she nodded.

"I've missed you" she whispered.

He pulled her close and breathed into her hair. "I've missed you too." He kissed the top of her head and tightened the hug slightly. "you know we'd better go or Ma will kill us for being late and Pop will cover up the evidence!" Nikki laughed weakly and they headed to the car arm in arm.

* * *

_What do you think? ... Please review... _

_Soccer-bitch - thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this._


	42. Prom Dates and Snowballs

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**42. Prom Dates and Snowballs**

Don and Nikki returned to his parents. Don took her to his childhood room to discard their outdoor clothes and freshen up. Nikki was looking at his trophies and photos while she waited for him to finish in the bathroom. She found a photo of them taken at their high school prom. She was remembering the countless offers they both had for dates that night, but she had her sights set on college and his were on the police academy, so they didn't want the hassle. They had been almost inseparable as friends since shortly after she moved in with her family down the street and Don has stopped her getting knocked down by a drunk driver as she crossed the street. At the beginning of their Senior year they had made a pact that he would be her escort for the prom.

He walked back into the room and watched her with the photo. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned against him. "Hey Princess, ... you ok?" he murmured in her ear.

"Yeah, you?" she asked.

"Yeah, ... You know I couldn't believe you kept your promise to come with me, all the Jocks following you around" He took the photo from her and returned it to the shelf.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked twisting in his arms to look up at him "Those jocks didn't stand a chance with you being my personal body guard. I could say the same about you and all the girls throwing themselves at you."

"Not a chance. You were the only one I ever wanted to take. ... " he paused realising what he'd just said and not really understanding why he continued." .. we uh ...we'd better go before Ma finishes dishing up, or we'll be in trouble." Nikki nodded and he lead her out of the room.

After lunch they were sat on the floor in the lounge, Matt had crawled on to Nikki's lap and Amy was on Don's with Ella between them, while they opened presents. Although Nikki and Don were still not their normal selves they were at least talking and it made a better atmosphere than there had been the previous night. When Marc and Cassie decided to go home Nikki and Amy stayed on for a while with Don and his parents before he drove them over to his brother's later. Amy had fallen asleep in the car so he carried her in and put her to bed with Nikki's help.

Next morning Don and Nikki took the kids to the park again while Marc & Cassie prepared for the family to come for lunch.

They retraced their steps and found their snowman from the day before. Then got into another snowball fight.

During the fight Nikki got one in the face from Don and screamed, Don went over to her, pulling his gloves off and cupped her face in his hands, and brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Sorry Princess" He whispered to her. "Doesn't look serious, just a graze, it's hardly bleeding." He let her go and found a stone on the ground at her feet and showed her what he thought had done it.

"Daddy! That's cheating! You shouldn't put stones in snowballs!" Amy told him sternly.

"I know sweetheart but Matt's only little and he hasn't learnt very well that snowballs shouldn't have stones in have you pal?" He addressed the kids who were standing with them. Matt looked sad. Nikki bent down and gave him a hug and assured him he wasn't in trouble. "I think that's enough for today, its almost time for lunch." Don informed them authoritatively as he scooped Matt onto his shoulders and the girls ran just ahead of them back to the car.

Back at Marc and Cassie's they had lunch before preparing to head back to the city. Cassie persuaded Nikki to leave Amy with her while her Mum was away so Amy had the chance to spend more time with her cousins and Don's Parents. Amy jumped at the chance. Reluctantly Nikki agreed. So when Nikki and Don left Amy happily waved goodbye.

The next day Nikki returned to work. Don too was back on duty. Sheldon was in the locker room when Nikki entered smiling. He welcomed her back as she greeted him while opening her locker. She dropped her bag before looking up at him.

"Whoa! Nikki what happened?" He exclaimed as he saw the bruise across her cheek, which stretched towards her eye.

"It looks worse. I had an accident in the park yesterday" She admitted. He prodded her a bit more for specifics. "Let's just say it was a big kid who should have known better than to throw snowballs in someone's face!" She answered. He grinned.

"So you're not saying who it was?" He asked, noting she seemed to be in good spirits.

"Nope, ... I'd better get going" She finished before leaving the locker room. Sheldon continued to sort stuff in his locker and a few minutes later Danny and Lindsay entered.

"Hey Hawkes, good holiday?" Danny greeted.

"Yeah, 'cept I was called out Christmas day." Sheldon moaned. Lindsay looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Hawkes, I was told Christmas duty is quiet. ... Has anyone seen Nikki, she's due back today" Lindsay answered him.

"She just left. She looks good 'cept for a lovely shiner." Hawkes told them.

"What happened?" Danny exclaimed.

"Something about a big kid and a snowball then clammed up tighter than an oyster." Sheldon answered, before leaving.

A while later Don left the elevators and met Mac. "Hey Mac, we've got a possible next of kin for Sarah Carlson, want me to talk to her?" Don asked.

"Good. ... how was the holiday? ... Did you see Nikki?" Mac asked, putting business aside a moment to ensure they were going to be able to work together.

"Sorta, ... We're good to work" Don admitted.

"Then if she feels up to it take her with you to see the next of kin." Don nodded and Mac went into his office as Danny left the breakroom.

"Hey Flack! What's with ditching my calls, been trying to reach you since Monday" Danny almost yelled at him.

"Yeah well you know what it's like with family, had Marc's kids all over me" He answered, carefully avoiding any mention of Nikki, which didn't escape Danny's notice.

"You seen Nikki yet?" he asked.

"Sorta, ... I've been outta town" he reminded him.

"Well you'd better see her soon, looks like someone gave her a good left hook." Danny informed him.

"Where is she?" Don asked. Danny told him she was in the office. Don left Danny to go find her.


	43. Gossip

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**43. Gossip**

Don stopped outside Nikki's office and watched her through the glass wall. She was alone. Her back was to him, so she didn't know he was there. He stood for several minutes as she worked through a file and updated her computer screen. She had her hair clipped up exposing her neckline. He balled his hands into fists, trying to distract himself from the thought about running his fingers across her neck. She put her pen down and pushed the file away slightly and he went into the office. "Hey Princess, how's your first day?" He asked.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Hi, I'm doing OK ... you leave me enough paperwork?" She asked tiredly, as she stretched trying to get some feeling back into her aching shoulders where she had been hunched over the desk. Don grinned. He couldn't resist and massaged her shoulders a few moments. Then he let go and stepped back. She looked up. "That's good, you can finish the job later. ... what brings you here?"

"Mac's idea ... I've got next of kin, he suggests I take you with me." He told her. "Wanna go for a ride?" he grinned.

"Anything for a break from the claustrophobia I'm developing in here" She answered as Stella walked in.

"Hi Nikki, ... Wow!" She paused as she took in the bruise on Nikki's face as she stood up. "Hawkes said you- does it hurt?" she stopped herself from relaying the gossip around the lab and decided to play a safer option instead.

"Nah, it looks worse than it is." Nikki smiled at her, knowing exactly why Stella had changed tack. Nikki was aware of the talk in the lab, and not just about her black eye. Word seemed to have spread too about Amy's visit to the lab on Christmas Eve, but the subject on everyone's topic list was Amy's reaction to Don when they met in the lab. She knew Stella wanted the whole story, but right now she wasn't ready to confide in her colleagues. Nikki also knew that Don had some decisions to make. She hadn't had the opportunity to talk to him about Amy, not properly, but she hoped they would get the chance before New Year while Amy was with his family.

"Flack I hear Mac's got her working the abandoned baby case." Stella continued.

"Yeah they saved most of the evidence for me to process, hence all the paperwork!" Nikki chided.

Stella looked between them thoughtfully. "You guys ok with that? ... Want me to talk to Mac?" she asked. Don looked at Nikki and shook his head.

"Nah, we're good." He answered.

"Can I ask you something about Amy?" She asked hesitantly. Don reached for Nikki's hand and began leading her out of the office.

"Not now Stell, we've gotta go talk to the next of kin." He told her as they left the office.

Alone in the elevator a minute later. "You know what she wants to know?" Nikki suggested.

"Yeah, I just- " He started and stopped. "I don't want to screw things up again by saying the wrong thing." He groaned.

"Hey, its ok, I'll let you tell them when you're ready" Nikki reassured him as she gave him a brief hug. "But it does kinda sound like Amy had the upper hand. ... The news seems to be all round the lab."

"What about you?" he asked.

"If we're gonna be a family you tell them whatever you're comfortable with. It doesn't matter to me if you tell them she's yours, or whether you adopted her or are going to adopt her. What's important is that you're the only father she has ever known and she's happy."

"You know sometimes you're too good for me." He whispered as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Nikki grinned at him.

"Goes without saying then that at some point in the future I'll hold that over you." She teased as they walked out. He raised his eyes.

"Don't push it Princess." He teased. It was nice to be talking again. Things still weren't normal, but at least they were talking about normal things. Their easy camaraderie was still lacking, but they were picking up slowly, which was fine. Maybe this time things would be right. Before, maybe that had been the problem, they had jumped into a relationship without taking the normal steps everyone else seemed to take. Their relationship had been volatile, but this time felt different. He just wished he could figure out why and if it was good or bad.

Several hours later, Mac was in his office when Nikki knocked on the door and entered. "Hey, sorry I didn't see you this morning, its been kinda crazy here after the holidays" He greeted her as he waved her to a seat. Nikki acknowledged the greeting and referred to a message he had left her. "I saw Flack earlier, he said you two were good to work" He continued.

"We are ... that's why I'm here actually, we've just got back from Cathy Paxton's, she's Sarah Carlson's sister, I'll run DNA to double check. ... She wants to see Holly, how do we proceed Mac?" Nikki filled him in on what was happening.

"If DNA checks out Child Services can be notified to allow her supervised access until we locate the father" Mac confirmed their legal standing.

"I'm not sure there was one on the scene, Paxton says she was her sister's birthing partner, she's been waiting for Sarah to call, she's been trying to reach her since Saturday. ... she broke her ankle Saturday spent 2 days in hospital, she was waiting for her husband to get home today to come with her to check up on Sarah." Nikki advised.

"So we have an address for Sarah now?" Mac asked.

"Don's just checking it out, its next door to your crime scene." Nikki told him.

"Have Adam run the DNA on the sister while we are out, you up for a visit?" Mac suggested. Nikki got up from the chair.

"I'm fine, I'll give the stuff to Adam and collect my kit, I'll meet you in 5" Nikki told him as she turned to leave.

Mac approached her. "Just one question ..." he lifted her chin to see her face. "I heard it was quite a shiner, ... how did it happen?" He questioned.

"Didn't they tell you?" Nikki stepped back, Mac let his hand drop.

"Something about a snowball fight" he said seriously.

"It's true ... took one in the face yesterday morning, now I've got this. ... Now you don't believe me either!" Nikki snapped at him "it was an ill timed badly aimed shot and I got caught, it was an accident" she hissed wishing they weren't all trying to protect her from nothing.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Out of town with friends. ... I'm ok really ... I'll go see Adam about that DNA" She walked out.

* * *

_Does Mac accept Nikki's word?_

_What does Don decide to say to everyone about Amy?_

_Thanks for reading .. please review...I'd like to know what you think. Any suggestions?_


	44. Another bad day

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**44. Another bad day**

Mac and Nikki arrived at the apartment block and taking their cases they joined Don in the foyer. "This is the place Mac, 4th floor apartment 6, she's lived here about a year, not many visitors. Had boyfriend trouble a while ago, he's not been seen in about 7/8 months and we've got no real description and no name. She kept to herself, … We were waiting for you to go in." Don told them what his interviews had uncovered.

They went up to the 4th floor and Don used a set of keys to open the door and entered first with uniformed officers, Mac followed. When they had assessed the apartment the uniforms left and gave Nikki the go ahead to enter. She took the camera and stood just inside the doorway. The place was a mess with blood pools and bloody towels and sheets, the apartment was cold Nikki shivered and gasped at the sight. Mac looked up as he crouched over a pile of debris in the middle of the lounge. She assured him she was ok. Then ducked into the hall to answer her phone, which had begun to ring. She returned a moment later looking pale as she shouldered the camera and took a few shots, before putting it down. Don was watching her from across the room as she tried to compose herself. Mac too had noticed the look she had and pulled off his gloves and stood up as she started to speak.

"Mac, Sid just finished the PM ... natural causes ... pulmonary embolism, most likely related to the birth. As far as he can tell she probably gave birth 24-48 hours before she died, there were also signs she bled heavily ... Mac ... she had the baby here!" Nikki struggled to keep her composure as she passed on the information. However it was her final realisation that was her undoing and as Don called her the room span and she fainted. Mac had already realised what was about to happen and had closed the gap between them in time to catch her.

He took her into the corridor and sat her on the floor, her back against the wall. Don followed, shaken by what just happened, and snapped at a rookie. "You! A cup of hot tea with sugar, now!" The rookie quickly disappeared.

Nikki was coming round as Mac instructed Don to call Stella to take over. "No, I'm ok" She mumbled. "Sorry ... It won't happen again"

"I shouldn't have given it to you. ... you're off the case" He told her quietly.

"Don! Don't make that call ... Mac ... really I'm fine" she insisted. Don looked between Mac and Nikki torn about what to do.

"This case is too personal especially right now" Mac admitted carefully.

"It's my job, I need to do this ... I can do it ... Please Mac" She begged. He looked at Don who shrugged. He knew what he wanted to do, but it was between Nikki and her boss, either way one of them wouldn't like his view. Mac sighed.

"One more chance, it happens again you hand over." He told her firmly. She nodded. "You've got 5 minutes to pull yourself together ... I'll start." Nikki thanked him as he disappeared back into the apartment. Don crouched down with her as the rookie returned with a cup. Don took it and handed it to Nikki, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Here Princess, drink this." He insisted and he stayed with her to make sure she drank it all and he fed her a bar of chocolate from his pocket before he even let her stand up.

Several hours later Mac and Nikki were loading their vehicle with the evidence from the apartment. Both were exhausted, more from the emotion of the circumstances that physically tired from the work, although Nikki was tired after working a full shift on her first day back. "I'll take this back we can process it tomorrow, get Flack to take you home you look exhausted." Mac offered. Nikki thanked him but said she would walk as it wasn't far. Mac insisted one of the uniformed officers at the scene went with her. Nikki protested. "You've had a rough day, take advantage." She thanked him. As he got into the vehicle she stopped him. He had the feeling she wanted to say something, but she stopped herself. He asked if she wanted to talk but she shook her head.

"I'm fine ... you make sure you get some rest too" she told him. He nodded. She didn't want to talk, he couldn't force her.

"I'm your friend too Nikki, not just your boss, ... call me if you change your mind". She walked away to find Don, they met as left the elevator.

"Hey Princess, you look beat" he greeted her.

"Yeah, Mac's let me off the hook, told me to go home." She told him.

"Good, so why are you still here?" He questioned.

"Keys" She answered. "Mine are in my locker, you wouldn't happen to have any on you would you?" She asked. He pulled some from his pocket and gave them to her. "You need a ride?"

"Nah, I'm gonna walk, get some air ... I'll see you later" She told him, before walking away. He watched her go, pleased Mac had not made her go back to the lab.

When she got home, Nikki had a hot bath and changed into some comfortable casual clothes and was laying on the sofa with a book when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was Don, she flung the door open "You know you could have used my keys!" she said before realising it was Mac on the step. "Mac? .. sorry ... Hi, What do you need?" she asked warily.

"Can you spare a few minutes?" he asked not sure why he had decided to come.

"... OK" They went into the lounge.

"I felt you wanted to say something earlier, but couldn't talk at the scene." He began. Nikki looked at him.

"I don't know what I wanted to be honest, I still don't" She answered.

"Have you talked to Flack? ... All he told me is that you're good to work together ... Danny also told me how things got last week." He started. Nikki wasn't sure where this was going, but she didn't like it, she'd had her share of domestic abuse cases and the prejudice that came with them. She knew that talk in the lab was that someone had hit her.

"Right now we've still got things to sort out and I don't want to discuss it." She answered firmly. "And you know we're good to work" she added.

"Did you two see each other over the holidays?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, Amy and I stayed with his brother's family, so we had some time to talk, but with family around it wasn't easy." She admitted slowly.

"Nikki, did he have anything to do with that?" he asked indicating the bruise on her cheek.

Nikki was stunned. "... Like I've told everyone .. it was an accident. That's all" she told him firmly.

Mac wasn't put off "... you know you can press charges?" he advised her gently.

"Mac it isn't what you think. We're ok. It was an accident, we were in a snowball fight with the kids, one went astray and hit me. ... We're fine" She insisted.

"You're sure?" he asked, almost as if he still didn't believe her.

"You should know Don better than that!" She almost yelled at him. "and I suggest you leave him out of this. I understand things between you the last few months haven't been good since you arrested Truby if you talk to him about this it'll do more damage. ... possibly something neither of you will come back from and I don't think that will do the lab any good!" She countered.

"With everything that you've been through its under-" Mac still pursued his aim.

"I wont tell you what you want to hear because it isn't true Mac." She interrupted yelling at him this time. They heard keys in the lock "I think you'd better go, I'm fine."

Don called from the hallway as he made his way in. "Hey Princess! I've picked up your stuff from your locker and brought- ... hey Mac" Mac was heading to the door as Don came in and saw them, then sensed the tension between them.

"I'm just going ... see you tomorrow, ... you know where I am if you change your mind." His final comment directed at Nikki before he turned and went to the door, Don followed him and returned as Nikki leant against the back of the sofa.

"You ok sweetheart, what did Mac want?" his tone turned serious seeing the exhausted look on her face.

"To check I'm ok." She answered. Don reached out to pull her into his arms, but she side stepped him. "I'm sorry, I'm exhausted, I just gotta go to bed." She sighed and left the room, knowing that if she stayed she'd tell him what had just happened and then he would go after Mac and she was scared what would happen, not that there would be violence, just a lot of shouting, but friendships could be ruined because of it.

Don let her go. It was clear something was going on between her and Mac and she wasn't happy, but he didn't know why. He knew she was tired, but this was more than tired. He just had this gut feeling that if she told him what had happened he wouldn't like it. He figured she'd had a roller coaster day. Her first day back to be faced with the gossip about Amy and the bruise on her face along with the scene this afternoon. He decided to let her rest as long as she needed then talk to her.

* * *

_Thanks to Cheymon & Soccer-Bitch for the reviews. - Is this what you had in mind? ... I had already planned it! I already have planned what Don's decision is regarding Amy, but it won't be revealed until after New Year! Am I mean????_


	45. Tension in the Lab

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**45. Tension in the Lab**

Nikki entered the lab and retrieved a file from the counter. Stella looks up from the evidence spread out in front of her. "Hey, haven't seen much of you lately." She commented.

"I've been working in autopsy, Peyton lent me her computer, its quieter down there and I've got a stack of information to catalogue on the Sarah Carlson case." Nikki answered.

"You've been working the case with Mac, does he seem ok to you?" Stella ask concern etched on her face.

"Sorry Stella I wouldn't know, I've still kinda got my own problems to deal with ... I haven't seen him in two days, he left me a message to finish the case solo."

"He's not talked to you since your first day back?" Stella asked surprised. Mac was really off at the moment. Hardly anyone had seen him and when they did he was edgy and sharp with them. "He hasn't even asked if you're ok?" she asked. Nikki shook her head and left. Stella stood for a moment tapping her pen in her hand. Then told one of the techs to pack up her evidence and she left the lab.

Nikki entered her office. Danny was sat at the computer. "Hey Nik, Mac's finally let you loose in the lab again. Where you been at for two days?" he teased.

"I've been working with Peyton and writing up my reports while I was there. ... Are you busy?" She asked thoughtfully.

"What d'you need?" he asked as he looked up.

"I need to go somewhere ... would you go with me?"

"Why me?" he asked, not certain from her hesitation if he was going to like the answer, or if they should.

"Don's busy with another case and I need a car. ... I need to go see Holly" she told him quietly.

"Is that a good idea?" He asked.

"I'm fine Danny, I just need someone to drive me! I still haven't got my car!" Frustration evident in her voice, but she was tense too Danny noted.

"Does Mac know you're going?" he asked, completely unprepared for her reaction.

"You know what? Forget it Danny! ... I'll get a cab!" She yelled then turned away. "I need some air!" she finished then stormed out.

"Wait, its not a problem, I'll take you!" he called after her, but she had already gone. He sighed then headed to the breakroom, where he found Stella.

"Danny you ok?" she asked as he lifted his glasses and pinched his nose before pouring a coffee.

"Yeah, I just had this weird conversation with Nikki, something's bugging her and this time I don't think it's Flack." He confided.

"Mac's got something bugging him too. ... Has Flack talked to her yet?" she asked trying to find out if what she saw between them a couple of days ago meant they were ok.

"I think they have sort of but they're not saying ... She wanted to go see Holly, when I asked if Mac knew she went ballistic... its not like her Stella" he told her.

Stella thought for a moment. "And it's not like Mac either. Something must have happened the other day at Sarah Carlson's apartment. ... Flack was there, you talk to him, leave Mac to me." She said as she saw him through the window go into his office and sit down.

Stella went to Mac's office and opened the door. "Mac, busy?" she asked.

"Paperwork, What's up Stella?" he asked as he dropped his pen on the desk and leaned back in his chair. He knew that she'd pick up the vibes and that he wouldn't be able to avoid her forever.

"Nikki's stressed out. She just blew up at Danny for no reason and apparently you've left her to work the abandoned baby case solo. What are you thinking Mac, she shouldn't even be working it?" She ranted. Mac didn't answer so she continued. "We knew it would be tough, she was fine before you all went to Carlson's apartment, since then she's avoided almost everyone. She's been hiding in autopsy with Peyton writing reports when she didn't need to be up here, now she's snapping at almost everyone who says anything to her. What's going on Mac?" She yelled at him. He rubbed his hand over his face and waved her into a seat in front of his desk. She hesitated for a moment then sat down.

"... I think its my fault Stella. ... I sent her home after processing the apartment ... I went by later to see she was ok ... I said some things ... " He paused for a long time. Stella waited. "I accused Flack of hitting her, I told her she could press charges."

"Mac what were you thinking?! He wouldn't" She yelled at him as she got out of the chair and paced the room.

"I don't know, ... I guess I jumped to conclusions." He answered seriously.

Stella was fuming "What did she say to you?"

"That's the trouble, she never admitted anything just insists it was an accident, but from what she said he was there."

"The snowball fight? ... it's what she said all week." Stella told him. "Flack was there? I didn't know they'd seen each other." She added.

"She said they were out with the kids in the park. She stayed with his brother's family for the holiday."

"Have you tried talking to Don?" she asked. Mac shook his head. "Mac you've got to talk to her, no one else can fix this, especially if you want to stay head of this lab. And you'd better be sure about what you say because if Flack hears what you've done, he'll be serving your head on a platter to the chief of detectives, especially after Truby." She advised him.

Meanwhile down in the garage Don was leaning on his car when Danny left the elevator. "There y'are" he called as he approached Don.

"yeah, I got your 911 what's going on?"

"you seen Nikki today? Asked Danny, not quite sure what to say to his friend.

"Not since this first thing. Why?" he asked.

"She's stressed. She just chewed me out real good and disappeared." Don wanted to know where. "No idea, ... she wanted me to take her to see Holly, when I asked if Mac knew she blew up ... I'm worried about her." Don admitted he was too. "You talk to her yet?"

"Sort of ... what did she say before she left?" Don asked running his hand through his hair, wondering how much longer before she cracked completely. He had been called out before Nikki woke up the night Mac visited. Since then their shifts had taken them different directions. He hoped they'd be able to have dinner and catch up later.

"She said she needed air." Danny told him.

"Thanks, Danny, I think I know where to find her. ... ask her to call me if she comes back." Danny nodded and Don walked away.


	46. How dare he

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**46. ****How dare he ...**

Nikki was on the roof leaning on the wall around the edge as she stared absently at the skyline. She never noticed Don until he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pull her against him. "Hey sweetheart, you ok?" he whispered in her ear, she noted the term of endearment. He'd used it a few times this week when he was being serious. It was strange having him say it to her. He still called her Princess too, although she wished he'd stop using it so often around the lab. She leaned against him feeling warmer and calmer with his arms around her.

"I don't know ... I can't stop thinking about everything and now they all think that someone did this" she sighed waving her hand at the bruise on her face. "Mac knows you were there, and even he's got the wrong idea" she said her voice barely concealing the frustration she felt.

"Hey" He turned her around to face him, keeping her close, "I know you've had a rough week, maybe I should have agreed to Mac pulling you off this case ... You'll get through it. ... How about I take you to my favourite place for lunch?" he grinned at her, she caught the look in his eye and knew exactly where he meant. "We'll talk to Mac when we get back and put him straight" He ran his fingers gently across the bruise and wiped away the tears which ran down her cheek.

"I've tried" she choked. Don suddenly realised what had happened at the house.

"That what happened the other night?" he asked gently, Nikki nodded at him slowly feeling him tense up. "He had no right to upset you! I'll put him straight-" He fumed as he started to pull away from her. _How dare he make accusations about something which was none of his business_!, he thought, his mind focussed on going down to Mac's office and telling him so. She grabbed his arm.

"No, don't!" She yelled, her mind racing at what might happen. "That's why I never told you. I know things are bad between you and Mac, you try to hide it but I can see you're still struggling with what happened with Truby. I don't want this to make it worse. ... All of this is happening because they care ... about seeing justice done. ... Sometimes there's going to be difficult situations. ... You take everything personally, .. its not meant to be, its just how you are. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want for the greater good. ... you did it with Truby, you know it was the right thing to do, ... you have to do it now, ... you go laying into Mac because of me and we could both end up with more problems. It will blow over, just be patient. ... Please?" she begged him looking in his eyes.

He stood still, he could feel the vice like grip she still had on his arm, he saw the tears in her eyes. _God, she could be so right sometimes, ... he felt like she knew him better than he knew himself. She had always been a voice of reason, even now when she was being torn apart by gossip. Well there was one thing he could put right, but first he needed to talk it through with someone, someone who might understand his dilemma._ His mind raced as several thoughts hit him at once. She felt him calm down as his eyes darted over her. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms round her again, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. He closed his eyes a moment. He would have stayed there forever if he didn't feel her shiver and realised she was only wearing a light jacket and was cold. He stepped back and took her hand. "Come on we have a date with a burger stand" He grinned and lead her back inside.

Mac saw them together as they returned from lunch and watched momentarily from his office as they left the elevator. She was smiling and he was pulling faces at her and Mac realised that whatever had happened wasn't deliberate and was as she insisted an accident, if anything more had happened he didn't think she would look so comfortable in the detective's company. Perhaps he had just read their ultra professionalism at the scene as more, after all they had had some major emotional stuff to deal with since she got back. He got up from his desk and went to the door. He watched Nikki give Don a quick kiss before he turned and headed back to the squad room. She turned to go to the lab and he called her into his office, closing the door behind her. She took the chair he offered, sitting nervously on the edge. Mac leaned against the desk in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I said things the other day which were out of line." He began, Nikki waited nervously for him to continue. "I know Don wouldn't do anything deliberately."

"... I know you're looking out for me, but despite appearances we are working things out we just need time" Nikki half pleaded with him. "... Don was not entirely to blame, he just threw the snowball, he didn't make it. He didn't know there was a stone inside and like I said I just looked up at the wrong moment and it caught me." She told him earnestly.

"Who was responsible?" he asked seriously.

"Mac, I'm not apportioning blame. It was purely an accident. ... Don's 4-year old nephew made it. We were all having a snowball fight, the kids were making them and we were throwing them!" She tried to explain exactly how it had occurred.

"So you two really are ok?" he asked carefully.

"We're good." She answered slowly. _Slow, but good._

"Stella and I were talking earlier, its about time we had a team night out, what would you like to do?" he asked.

Nikki thought for a minute. "Bowling. I haven't been in a while and it sure relieves stress" she answered with a grin before leaving the office. Once outside she sighed then headed for the lab.

* * *

_I'm kind of on a roll with this at the moment, but am likely to run out of steam fast when this story gets past New Year!_


	47. Results

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**47. ****Results**

Nikki entered the lab. Adam was just pulling a sheet of paper from the printer. "Hey Adam, please tell me I can close this case." Nikki greeted him.

"I wish I could Nik, I ran all the samples you gave me. I've got 3 donors." He answered, knowing she wouldn't like the results.

"Three?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Sarah Carlson and her baby. The third came from the blanket you brought in. ... It was male." He told her carefully, knowing this was going to complicate the case.

"Male? Are you sure? ... Could we run it again?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't have confirmed it if he wasn't sure.

"Already did. 3 times in all. Results always the same. But I do have good news, he's the baby's father and I got a hit in CODIS. Here." He handed her the page from the printer. "The other good news is I can confirm that Cathy Paxton is Sarah Carlson's sister. I already sent a copy of the results to Child Services." Nikki thanked him and left to find Don.

The squad room was pretty quiet when Nikki arrived, a couple of detectives were working at their desks, but there was no sign of Don, he obviously hadn't gone far as his computer was on. One of the detectives looked up when he heard the door swing open. He gave her a smile. "Hey Nikki, welcome back. .. good to see you looking well."

"Thanks Al, is Don around?" she greeted him.

"Yeah, he'll be back in a minute, he's gone to the filing room. I hope you can cheer him up. He's been like a bear with a sore head all week." He told her.

"Not sure if I can, our case has just thrown a curve ball." She sighed as she dropped into Don's chair.

"Does he know you're coming?" asked Al.

"No, I came straight from the lab, it's ok I'll wait." Nikki answered as she checked out his desk. She hadn't been in here much since she came back, but she did notice that his screen saver was displaying a photo gallery of his niece and nephew and some other family photos, along with one or two of Amy and her. She pulled over his memo book which was on the desk and tore out a blank page and wrote a note which she folded and tucked back in, then put it back on the desk. She heard the door go and looked up as he returned.

"Hey, what brings you here?" He grinned as he approached his desk. She handed him the piece of paper.

"This, ... I need your help. Its from a DNA sample at Sarah's" she told him.

"and you want me to run a cross check on 911 calls nine months ago?" he asked. Nikki nodded and went to switch seats so he could get to his computer. He put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from moving. "s'ok stay there." He leaned over her and tapped some information into the computer then sat in the other chair at the desk his eyes on her. She watched the screen for a moment then looked at him.

"I saw Mac .." she started. Don shifted uncomfortably in his chair ready to go sort out things. Nikki could tell he was still seething underneath about what had been going on behind her back in the lab. Don looked up at her, she looked tired, he wanted to take her home, watch over her while she slept. She brushed it off, but he knew she hadn't slept well the last few nights. He realised she was watching him. "He apologised" she sighed leaning back in the chair.

"You ok, you still look tired?" he asked her.

"I'll be ok, I just need to wrap this case up and-" she sat up and took a closer look at the screen suddenly more alert "we got something". Don got up and stood behind her chair, leaning over with one hand on the desk and one across the back of the chair to support himself while he read the screen, then he tapped a few keys and went to the printer to collect the results.

"3 calls from neighbours about an apparent domestic back in March, uniforms checked it out apparently it was a misunderstanding. ... I'll pull the file and see if there's anything else. ... I'll find you when I get it." Nikki nodded and dragged herself out of his chair. He took her place as he watched her leave, thinking he should take her out for dinner, just the two of them in a nice restaurant, maybe they could do a movie or something too while Amy was still at his brother's. His thoughts turned momentarily to the girl, He knew Nikki was missing her although they had talked on the phone every day, but he missed her too. The house was certainly quieter without her. He sighed, he really did need to make a decision. The squad room doors creaked as someone came in bringing him out of his daydream, then he set about tracking down the case file.

Mac was in his office when Nikki and Don knocked on the door and entered, Nikki was holding a file. Don looked at Mac suspiciously, Nikki could feel the tension even though she wasn't standing particularly close to him. She silently pleaded with him not to say anything and just stick to the case. Mac looked up at them warily. Nikki looked between the two of them staring daggers at each other and took a deep breath before breaking the silence.

"We're closing Sarah Carlson's case. ... we know COD was natural causes, the actual crime was 9 months ago. ... She was most likely raped by a guy who followed her for a few weeks. Neighbours thought he was a boyfriend, even called 911 for a domestic one night ... they ID'd him from a photo." Nikki informed him handing over the file as Don continued to scowl at Mac.

"Do we have enough to build a case against him?" Mac asked flicking through the file.

"Not worth it, he was picked up by vice 3 months ago and died in a fight in Attica while awaiting trial." Don told him.

"So have you told the sister the news?" Mac asked.

Nikki shook her head. "Not yet, we just got the full story" She added.

Mac looked at Don and Nikki. "I'll call child welfare and if they're happy you can take Holly to her aunt." He told her with a grin.

Nikki grinned back. "Thanks Mac, It'll be good to take her home." Nikki turned to go Don followed and put his arm around her shoulder as they left Mac's office dipping his head to her ear. "I'll take you." He told her.

* * *

_Thanks to Soccer-Bitch and Cheymon - glad you liked the last few chapters._


	48. Babies & Bowling

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**48. Babies & Bowling**

Don watched Nikki talking to the Welfare Officer while she held baby Holly. He admired her for sticking with this case. It had been hard on him, but she must have felt it more. She looked up at him briefly before turning to the welfare officer. "Are we good to go?" she asked with a smile.

"I just need you to sign the custody transfer papers" she said to Nikki. Don stepped up to Nikki and took the baby from her and cradled her in his arms. Nikki followed the officer to the nearby table and looked through the paperwork she was given. He could have signed the paperwork, but this was her case, she needed to see it through. Besides, it gave him the opportunity to see the baby that everyone in the lab had said was cute. He wasn't seen as the baby type, but he could handle them. After all he wasn't just an uncle to his brother's kids. He'd tried to be there for Amy too. What had started out as a sense of obligation soon turned into more when he spent those first few weeks with Nikki after she was born.

Don stood looking at the baby who was awake, he was mesmerised. Nikki returned a few minutes later. The baby had a tight grip on his little finger. Her mind drifted to other times when she had seen him like that, another child in his arms. She was more convinced than ever that he would be a good father if they ever got the chance again. "... Everything's ready, we can go." Nikki told him softly.

"She has the most amazing eyes, I never really took much notice of Ella or Matt's, were Amy's like this?" he replied.

"They all are, they're attracted by bright colours, it helps their focus. ... It's time to go." She encouraged. Don crouched down and put the baby into a car seat and strapped her in, then picked up the carrier. Nikki picked up some bags and they left.

Two lanes were occupied by the CSIs and others at the bowling alley when Nikki arrived. She dropped her bag and coat onto the bench.

"Hey just in time! ... No Flack?" Stella asked her when she arrived.

"No, he got called out again when we got back from dropping Holly. He'll be here as soon as he can." She answered.

"Your with me Mac and Stella, Danny has Lindsay, Adam and Angell. And you're just in time, its your shot." Sheldon told her enthusiastically. Nikki nodded and went to the rack and selected a ball then turned and headed to the lane. She stood for a moment and took some deep breaths before lining up her shot and releasing the ball down the lane. Then she straightened and watched as it made its way towards the pins. A moment later a resounding crash signalled the falling of all the pins. She let out the breath she was holding. The team behind her had watched her take the shot.

"Whoa Nikki!" called Danny.

"Go Girl!" yelled Stella at the same time.

"How d'you play so good first ball?" Danny asked looking at his miserable score for his first shot. The others were amazed, no one had managed a strike on their first ball. Nikki looked at them, if her game was on form tonight they could be in for a big surprise. However she doubted she would be able to keep it going for long, as the tiredness she'd had all day started to come back.

"Good teacher I guess. I played a lot in High School and College, I learnt to focus and block out everything else. I'm rusty though, I haven't played much the last few years" she answered watching her score be added to the list on the monitor above them.

"You mean you play better than that?" Hawkes asked in awe.

"I'll tell you later, but so far you can't argue with a perfect score!" she acknowledged before sitting down and letting Stella take her go.

As the games drew to an end Nikki's early good performance was severely lacking. She was getting frustrated too because she knew she could do better. Don saw her step up for her turn as he arrived and stood back to watch her. She looked tense and tired and it didn't surprise him to see the ball end up in the gutter. He was pleased to see the scoreboard indicate the game was almost over. Then he could whisk her away and take her home.

"Come on Nikki! Focus, we can beat these guys!" Stella called to her as she selected another ball. Don dropped his coat on the pile on the bench and went to Nikki and rested his arm across her shoulder and whispered in her ear for a moment. Then he stepped back to watch. No one had really noticed him arrive until he approached Nikki.

"Hey Flack, let her take the shot!" Danny called over. Nikki released the ball and the crash a moment later signalled another hit and all the pins went down. She turned and grinned at Don.

"Hey Flack! What you say to her?" Danny called.

"Just told her to focus on your face at the end Messer!" he countered with a grin and he sat on the end of the bench and pulled Nikki onto his lap as she returned.

Nikki looked over at Danny and gave him a wicked grin "Told you I had a good teacher" She laughed.

"... you mean Flack?" he stammered, surprised to learn something new about his friend. Nikki nodded.

The game ended shortly after and while some of the team decided to go to a bar Nikki and Don left them. As they approached the parking lot Don took her hand and dropped some keys in it. Nikki looked up at him confused.

"Thought you might want to drive home, in your new car." He remarked. "The garage called me to tell you it had been delivered and I figured as you're on call tomorrow you'd need the transport at home."

"What about yours?" she asked.

"I'll get the subway in the morning. It's not a problem." He answered as they arrived at the car. Nikki ran her eyes over it. It may only be a departmental SUV with added extras for her to use, but at least she was able to get around without having to beg lifts off her colleagues.

"Thank you." She whispered as she unlocked the doors.


	49. New Year

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**49. New Year**

Nikki was leaning against Don, his arms wrapped around her as they watched the fireworks in Central Park at midnight as the new year began. As the last one faded he turned her around and kissed her, slowly and tenderly. She wrapped her arms around him. They stood for several minutes wrapped in their own world. Finally he released her and took her hand, the crowds were thinning out and they began making their way towards the street, walking slowly enjoying the final elements of an amazing evening. Nikki looked up to him. "I've had a good time tonight."

"Me too, but it isn't over yet, I still have plans, I want to show you something" He replied. They hadn't walked much further before a series of screams pierced the cool air. "This way" Don tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her in the direction it had come from.

They moved into a bank of trees. A man was on the ground with a number of people stood around. Nikki pulled a flashlight from her pocket and used it to look around the scene. Don started moving the gathering crowds back as uniformed officers arrived and helped secure the scene. Don returned to Nikki.

"You'd better call it in, I think the ME should see the body before its moved and I'll need Sheldon to give me a hand. Can you ask for him to bring a spare kit unless someone can bring my car." She rattled off instructions the evening forgotten momentarily as she reverted to work mode.

"What does it look like?" Don asked looking at the body of a man.

Nikki ran her flashlight over the victim's stomach again. "Not sure, I'll need more light too." She answered a puzzled expression on her face.

"Hey Flack! Thought it was my trick to find dead bodies on the way home," Danny's voice called as he approached the scene ducking under the tape which had now appeared. Lindsay followed.

"Yeah well this one ain't pretty." Don countered screwing up his face to emphasise his point.

"Thought you hadn't made it" Lindsay said to Nikki.

"Almost didn't we lost track of time during dinner and then had to get from downtown, sorry we didn't find you."

"That's ok, what can I do?" Lindsay asked.

"You guys are off the hook, you're not on call anymore" Nikki answered looking up from the body.

"Actually I am, I swapped with Hawkes for Christmas Day." Lindsay sighed.

Nikki nodded then stood up took off her glove and fished in her pocket pulling out a set of keys and tossing them to Danny. "Dan, my car's on 5th and 82nd any chance you can bring it over?" She asked.

"No problem, you need anything else?" he asked before leaving.

Nikki and Lindsay turned their attention back to the body. "Can I smell sulphur?" Lindsay asked, not sure if the faint smell in the air was significant or not.

"I think so, I caught it too. There's some sort of residue all over him and a nasty injury ... signs of GSR and burning, and debris in the wound." Nikki reeled off as she continued to look over the body. Don joined them.

"No witnesses, the woman who discovered the body actually fell over it in the dark, so I guess you'll want a full work up on her too" he told them as they rolled the body to see the exit wound. Signs of blood under the body and a jagged edge to the wound made interesting findings. Lindsay took a couple of photos on her phone and they rolled the vic back down.

"Whatever did this went right through him, front to back I'd say... how much did our witness disturb the body?" Nikki wanted to know.

"She's pretty traumatised, didn't get much out of her." Don answered glancing over to where she was standing with paramedics who had now arrived. Lindsay wandered in her direction. "What do you think did it?" Don asked.

"I have no idea, I've never seen anything like it." Nikki started scanning the surrounding scene as a vehicle drew up at the tape and Danny got out bringing a camera and a couple of silver boxes.

"Nikki, here, I talked to Mac for ya, him and Stella caught a scene near Time Square, he says you can run with this one, call in anyone you need and call him if you need anything 24/7."

"Thanks Danny" she answered as she took the camera from him and snapped a few pictures. "I'm surprised Lindsay came with you, she was having a rough time earlier." Nikki commented. Danny sighed.

"we just came from a scene near the Plaza. It's been a busy night and she's a sucker for fireworks, should have seen her at the team picnic on 4th July." He answered. "What can I do?"

"We need to find out what actually killed him, I think the shot or whatever came from that direction" She waved her arm to indicate where she meant. "could you take a look?" Lindsay returned as Danny turned to go, he stopped to get her report.

"Flack's right we're not gonna get much out of her tonight. EMS are taking her to Mount Sinai to be checked out. I've asked for them to keep and bag her clothes" She offered.

"Hey guys you need to see this!" Don called from about 30 feet away. The 3 CSIs wandered over to join the detective.

"That's gross, what is it?" She asked as she screwed her face up in disgust at the small trail of apparent body tissue.

"... my guess part of his insides, something high velocity was used to kill our vic for part of him to be over here." Nikki answered as she took photos and placed markers.

"I guess you could say he doesn't have the stomach for this" Don quipped, Nikki looked up and rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Thank you smart ass! ... now can you move our crime scene about another 50 feet that way" she asked pointing in the direction she wanted to go.

"Already on it Princess" he answered. "and I just got word Peyton's on tonight, she's on her way."

"Do we know who the poor bastard is yet?" Danny asked.

"Just about to find out," Nikki answered as she turned to go back to the body. She patted him down and found the pocket with his wallet which she pulled out and flipped open. "Simon Calvin, New York driver's licence, he's ... 32 lives downtown, business card suggests he's lawyer." She told them.

* * *

_Any thoughts on what killed their vic? what happens next?_


	50. Cause of Death

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**50. Cause of Death**

Nikki and Peyton were looking at the body on the table in front of them when Mac entered the room. "Thanks for coming down Mac, this is a weird case" Peyton acknowledged as their eyes momentarily locked. "How is it you manage to get all the interesting cases Nikki?" she continued, still watching Mac as he stopped at the table.

"Lucky I guess. ... This one is a mystery though, what can you tell me?"

"Looks like this guy has seen action in a war zone. Whatever shot him wasn't a conventional weapon. Massive internal damage looks like I've got part of his stomach and liver in a jar. I'd say he died instantly through massive trauma and blood loss but I'll know more after autopsy." She told them. Mac stood back from examining the wound.

"When did it happen?" he asked.

"For now my best guess is around midnight" she answered. Nikki nodded knowingly.

"Figures, the body was still warm when we got to him around 12:30. Mac what do you make of it?" Nikki asked acutely aware of a feeling that there was something between him and Peyton as they stood opposite sides of the table holding the victim, exchanging glances, as if they were talking without speaking. Nikki knew it was possible, her and Don were able to do it a lot, except for the times when they were at each others throats. It usually happened with people who were very close and knew each other very well.

"I've seen something similar, cause by an RPG."

He told them as Peyton handed Mac a covered dish with evidence. He looked at the fragments of cardboard which were in it, then he passed it to Nikki. "I doubt it would leave cardboard fragments in the wound though. I've been digging that stuff out since he arrived. It's not spontaneous combustion, but there is evidence through the wound tract of burning, I've sent tissue samples to trace along with his clothes." She told them.

"Good work, I think you're going to have to work outside the box on this one" he commented to no one in particular.

"Already covered, Danny's trying to recreate a CGI crime scene for us to work with based on the location of the vic and the tissue samples we picked up outside the body to see if we can get a point of origin for what ever hit him." Nikki told Mac as she turned to leave.

"Don't stay too long, you're all on duty later." He reminded her.

"No more than an hour I promise" Nikki told him as she walked out leaving him alone with Peyton.

"Tough night?" she asked. Mac nodded.

"Don't forget to take your own advice" she told him firmly. He nodded at her. "I'll hold you to it Mac, I'll find you when I'm done. We haven't celebrated the new year yet"

Nikki entered one of the labs, Lindsay had printed the crime scene photos and was studying them spread out on the table in front of her, to see if there was anything which they picked up by camera flash which they had missed in the dark.

"Hi! ..." She greeted her "I've identified the murder weapon" Nikki announced as she pulled over the white board and started fixing photos to it. Lindsay was focused on the crime scene photos and didn't look up.

"What was it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure you'll believe me if I tell you, I'm not sure if I believe it. ... one of these, now we just need to narrow it down to identify which one" Nikki sighed.

Lindsay looked up her eyes widened as she looked at the photos Nikki had put up and she grinned. "How easy is that gonna be?"

"I've got some ideas, but I'm gonna need some dummies and a warehouse" Nikki told her with a wicked grin. "I hope Mac will sign off on this request, and my guess is we'll be fighting the guys to run this recreation."

"How d'you figure this out?" Lindsay asked still looking at the photos in amazement.

"The GSR pattern on his jacket wasn't consistent enough, I analysed it, found a large aluminium and magnesium content, not to mention sulphur, with Strontium and Copper thrown in. I ran a back trace to find out what it could have been used for and came up with those" Nikki rambled excitedly as Don entered.

"Hey Princess, heard you got a break" He said as he stood behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders and lightly massaged them while taking in the board in front of her and Lindsay.

"Yeah, one of these is our weapon." She told him.

"You're kidding me right?" Don stepped back and looked between Lindsay and Nikki with a puzzled expression. "You're seriously telling me the guy was killed by a through and through firework?" He laughed.

"Sure looks like it." Lindsay said sceptically, watching Don's face contort while he thought about what Nikki had revealed.

"That's gotta be some looney tune who did that" He added as the news sank in.

"Because of the force and the amount of trauma my money is on one of these 2" she removed several photos leaving just two. "Now we just have to figure out which one as they both contain the same ingredients." She sighed. "Tomorrow ... damn its tomorrow already, I mean today I'll have to break down the rest and get the other so far unidentified components identified and talk to the manufacturer"

Mac entered. Don looked over "Mac you gotta see this, the guy was killed by a firework!" he informed him with an incredulous expression on his face.

"You've identified that in the last hour?" Mac asked Nikki. She nodded as Mac looked at the board. "Nice work, it's definitely up there with the steering lock of weird and wonderful, but you'll need to prove it."

"I will, just let me take some mannequins to a disused warehouse for testing." Nikki answered.

"I'll arrange it, might take a few days though with the holidays." He confirmed. "This is definitely outside the box! .. Now as the new year has officially started and you're hour's up Stella's got drinks in the breakroom to celebrate before you all go home." He grinned and walked out. Lindsay packed up her photos and Nikki pushed the board against the wall in readiness for the next day.

* * *

_I know cause of death is a bit far fetched, but it was my mad daughter's idea, as she wanted Flack to say that line!_


	51. New Year Celebration

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**51. New Year Celebration**

Mac's impromptu new year party had spilled into the foyer outside the breakroom and Don was leaning against the wall, his arms loosely around Nikki's waist as they talked, she slipped her arms around his neck. Stella joined Mac and Lindsay and wished them a Happy New Year as Danny joined them. He nodded at Don and Nikki. "They look like they're doing ok" he commented as he looked at Lindsay. She averted her gaze from his and excused herself from the group.

Don and Nikki were lost in each other's gaze. "I'm glad Marc brought you out for Christmas" He told her.

"Me too" She whispered.

"I am sorry about that snowball, you know that?"

"Don, It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. We know what happened. You have to stop blaming yourself for everything. You aren't responsible for what other people do, you know that" She told him, trying to assuage his guilt. He nodded.

"It's just that-" he began, Nikki put her finger on his lips

"You don't want to see me get hurt. ... I've heard that before, .. you're never going to give up trying to look after me, I know that now." She told him.

"So what do you think Amy would say if I was around more often?" he asked with a grin while changing the subject.

Nikki giggled "More often than what? You've practically been living at my place since I got back from California, Mum's thinking of moving out!"

"That's what I'm talking about, is Amy ok with it?" he asked trying to look serious. Nikki shook her head and whispered in his ear.

".. and I love having you around too" she said as she pulled back slightly. A big smile spread across his face and lit up his eyes as he ran his hand across her face and into her hair drawing her in. His lips brushing hers momentarily before gently deepening the kiss, Nikki tightened her arms round his neck locking them together. The moment did not go unnoticed across the room as Danny watched.

"Yup they're ok" He commented and Stella looked up and grinned.

"It's good to see them together again. Perhaps this will be a better year for them." She said.

"Perhaps it will be a better year for everyone, we've all had our own demons to excise."

A moment later Mac caught everyone's attention and made a toast, before sending everyone home. The girls were in the locker room collecting their stuff. Nikki closed her locker taking her holdall. Stella closed her locker. "Nik, its good to see you and Don together again." She told her.

"It's been a weird couple of weeks, but I'm looking forward to a fresh start." Nikki answered as Stella went to the bathroom. Lindsay closed her locker and sighed.

"You're looking much better too. What's the secret?" She asked.

"For me or for you? ... For you I would say Danny, take a chance Linds, let him take you home." Nikki suggested. Lindsay's face crumpled and she looked close to tears.

"I can't ... I don't know if I can ever take that chance." Lindsay sobbed.

"Hey, Linds I'm sorry, but to the rest of us its obvious that something is going on with you. Have you talked to anyone yet?" Nikki asked gently as she sat on the bench with Lindsay.

"I know I have to excise my demons, but its not that easy." Lindsay sighed.

"I know it isn't. Remember I've had enough of my own to deal with the last 6 months, you have to face your fears in order to move on. It took me a long time to do that. I should have done it two years ago but I was scared. I know you're scared of something. You've got friends Lindsay, don't shut us out, we'll be there for you whatever you need, just like you were all there for me over Jason and the stalker. ... I had the advantage that Don knew what my demons were. ... I'm sorry I'm rambling ... I'm tired." Nikki finished. Lindsay looked up.

"But I don't think I can tell anyone!" she wailed as Stella returned. Lindsay picked up her bag and stood up.

"Linds, I'll listen if you want me to." Nikki offered as she too picked up her bag and the girls made their way to the door with Nikki in front.

"so you and Flack did talk over the holidays?" asked Stella.

"A little, things have actually been much better the last few days. We've had time to talk this weekend. I mean really talk, like we haven't in a long time. ... I need sleep, I'm rambling again!" Nikki muttered as she opened the door and something hit her in the face, she screamed and jumped back then looked up, straight at Don, who looked mortified. Everyone went quiet.

"It just had to be you again!" she teased as he finally managed to move his feet and step in front of her cupping her face in his hands to check what damage had been caused.

Danny spluttered "Again, ... Flack! You did-" The rest of his sentence was cut short as Don turned on those present.

"yeah, it was me, now you see how accidents happen!" he snapped at them. Nikki wrapped her arm around his waist and looked up at him.

"At least this time it was just paper and not a stone in sight!" she grinned. "What were you guys up to?"

"You don't wanna know" answered Sheldon.

"Ok kids, its almost 5am time to go home" Mac ushered them out. Don wrapped his arm round Nikki and took her bag with his free hand and they headed for the elevator.

Nikki was woken by a ringing phone, it was still dark outside. She reached over to the bedside table and picked hers up and groaned then dropped it and turned over and prodded the sleeping form next to her. "Ah! ... Don, wake up ... its yours" she moaned tiredly. He rolled over and grabbed his phone as Nikki lay down again, hoping that she could stay in bed for a week. Well a few more hours at least. They had managed 2 hours sleep since they left the lab she realised as she rolled over to check the clock, 7:45am! She didn't have the energy to move and lay on her side staring at the wall, listening to Don.

"Flack, ... yeah ... ok, I'm on my way ... who else is being called? ... ok thanks" He hung up and turned to Nikki running his finger down her arm, before brushing her hair off her face and whispering in her ear. "Sorry Princess, you gotta get up too, you're next on their list ... want a lift?"

Nikki moaned. "So much for a lay in after last night ... what we got?" she asked finally as she forced her eyes to stay open and she rolled onto her back.

"Another body in the Park" he answered and she groaned again.

"Why can't I get an inside case where its warm. I'm still on Californian weather."

Don grinned "Never mind, I'll warm you up later Princess" he assured her before he kissed her, just as her phone rang.

* * *


	52. Connections

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**52. Connections**

Don and Nikki ducked under the crime scene tape and while Nikki approached the body in the half light of a winter dawn, Don approached the uniformed officer in charge. After a moment Nikki looked up at him from her position crouched next to the victim. "Bad news ... looks like the same MO as last night." She called as Stella arrived. "Morning Stell. Thought Lindsay was on"

"She's at the lab, she was called out to a case in Tribeca before she got home earlier." Stella responded.

"For the amount of sleep I had I may as well not have" Nikki mumbled, her mind still not completely focused due to the lack of sleep.

"Someone keep you awake" she teased looking at Don talking to the uniformed officer.

"Ah! ... Ok I walked into that one and no he didn't just for the record." Nikki sighed, a moment later Don joined them.

"Hey Stella, ... he looks as bad as the guy last night!" he said screwing his nose up at the sight of the wound. Nikki noticed that there wasn't as much blood.

She helped Stella roll the body and snapped some photos of his back, then they checked for his ID, but found nothing, which wasn't surprising as he was in sweat pants and hooded sweat shirt and trainers, he had apparently been out for a run.

"We'll have to print him see if he's in the system. ... Isn't this similar to your case last night?" Stella suggested first before asking about the similarity to Nikki's open case.

"Yeah ... wasn't too far from here either, I planned to go back over it in daylight, looks like I'll need to do this one too," she sighed.

Don gave them the run down he had from the first officer on scene. "Found by a routine patrol an hour ago, the area's been fenced off since around noon yesterday as part of the exclusion zone around the display, so no one should have been here except the organisers."

"At least it hasn't gone all the way through this time so our scene may be more contained. Body or perimeter Stella?" Nikki asked as she bagged a stick which had been on the body.

"Body, I keep thinking I recognise this guy." Stella answered puzzled and wishing the fog in her brain from lack of sleep would clear up and give her answers.

"He's all yours" Nikki answered as she stood up and started walking around them in circles looking for clues. "Any idea on when he may have died?" Nikki suddenly asked while running her hand over her face trying to wake herself up.

"He's in full rigour so at least 12 hours ago, Sid will need to confirm." Stella answered watching Nikki continue to weave her way around.

"Shit! ... That mean's he was first .. so why didn't anyone find him last night?" she wailed, thinking if they had she could still be asleep.

"The area was sealed off, public never got in here, its only when they lifted it this morning he was found" Don answered. Nikki groaned, of course, she knew that, Don had already told them they were in the firework exclusion zone. Don knew how she felt, she was exhausted. She hadn't slept well most of the week, especially with Amy away. He really needed to find time to have that discussion he'd promised himself. He returned his attention to the officers at the perimeter of the scene. But, as if picking up on his thoughts Stella lifted her head and looked at Nikki.

"Where's Amy?" she asked concerned.

"Stayed out with the Flack's, she'll be back tomorrow. She begged me to let her stay with Ella and Matt ... its good for her and its worked out pretty well as Mum's not due back from Miami until Wednesday." Nikki answered honestly.

"Stayed with the Flack's? I guess she hasn't got to know her grandparents very well while you've been in California?" Stella prodded, hoping to find the real connection between Don and Amy, she knew Nikki's defences were down, but suddenly she was wide awake and could get answers.

"Not quite like that, if Don and I are going to make this work she needs to be comfortable with his family. Jason's family adore her, but with Jenna not having children it's a different dynamic." Nikki rambled, effectively cutting the conversation and still not giving a direct answer.

About an hour later Nikki and Stella walked into the morgue to find Sid standing over their body from the park. "Happy New Year." He greeted them with a smile.

"You too Sid, ... you have a good night?" Nikki asked as she yawned.

"Family gathering at my sister's. Seems you had a busy night." He answered.

"Yeah and it started early, what can you tell us?" Stella asked also yawning.

"Strange wound, never seen anything like it and I've see some strange things, one time there was this-" he began to ramble.

"Sid!" Nikki and Stella echoed, before Nikki finished their sentence. "sorry we're exhausted we wouldn't do it justice to listen right now. ... you may want to check Simon Calvin, Peyton brought him in last night. He's worse, went right through him. ... did you find any cardboard like material in the wound?"

Sid looked up at them and handed over a covered dish with bits of card in. "Funny you should say that, I pulled this out, don't know if you can identify it."

Stella took the dish and looked at it, then asked if they had prints, Sid smiled and handed over a card with a nice set on them "Knew you'd ask when he came in as John Doe. I'll let you know what else I find when I've finished opening him up." He told them. Nikki yawned again.

"Thanks Sid, ... I need coffee." Stella agreed and they left.

Nikki and Stella returned to the lab and ran the fingerprints through AFIS. Nikki was downloading their crime scene photos into the computer when Stella suddenly shouted. "We got a hit ... I knew I recognised this guy ... he's an ADA, Paul Morgan ... this is gonna be high profile."

"Wasn't he the guy who prosecuted Sonny Sassone last time?" Nikki asked recognising the name. "I hope Mac got some sleep" She added, knowing he hated playing politics.

Stella asked about the other victim and Nikki checked the computer suddenly making a discovery.

"I've got a connection. ... I don't like the sound of this, ... Morgan was prosecutor on the Carlo Ricci case and Calvin was the jury foreman."

"Ricci was supposed to have mob connections and rumour had it that some of his drug deals involved Tanglewood." Stella added "Find Flack, tell him to get protection on the Defence attorney and judge and I'll tell Mac. I'll meet you back here and we'll need to brief the team, looks like we'll need extra help." Stella was already half way out of the office with a file when she finished. Nikki sighed and rubbed her head and headed for the squad room to find Don.

* * *

_coming up... ... Don finally gets to have the discussion he's promised himself, (who is he going to talk to and what is their discussion about?) and the case ... well I'm not quite sure where that's going at the moment._


	53. Speculation

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**53. Speculation**

Nikki entered the practically deserted squad room and dropped into Don's chair and rested her head in her hands as she leant on his desk. "Hey, you looking for Flack?" Nikki's head shot up and looked in the direction of the voice.

"Yeah" she answered as she forced her mind to focus. The detective was young, one she didn't remember meeting before.

"He's just gone for coffee, be back in a minute, can I help?" he asked as he approached her.

"No thanks, its about his cases last night" Nikki answered.

"Oh, you a reporter?" he asked slightly nervously.

"No, ... you new?" she countered, wishing he would just go away and let her rest a minute.

"Yeah, sort of , transferred in last month, Kyle Harris" he introduced himself.

"Where from?" she asked trying to sound interested.

"Jersey, you know Flack?" he answered, wondering why she wasn't very communicative.

"Yeah, we work together a lot." Nikki sighed.

"So d'you know if the rumours are true about him having a kid?" he asked, figuring if they worked together she would know if the rumours were true.

"So what has he said?" Nikki asked.

"Stayed pretty quiet on the subject, apparently the whole CSI lab are talking about this cute kid who was in before Christmas calling him Daddy." Kyle told her eagerly.

Nikki stifled a giggle "Yeah, it was pretty cute, I saw it" She turned as the door swung open and Don walked in. Seeing her at his desk he gave her a big grin.

"Hey Princess, what brings you down here?" he asked.

"We just ID'd our second vic. ... you're not gonna like it." She sighed. Don noticed the young detective still loitering.

"Harris, you got work to do?" Don stared at him.

"She's been waiting for you" Kyle said to him nervously.

"Ok so I'm here now" He dismissed the detective and turned to Nikki. "What have we got Nik?" Don asked her. Kyle Harris half choked hearing her name.

"Nik? ... Oh god, you're Nikki Palmer!" he stammered.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't really introduce myself." She admitted with a half smile as she stood up. She could sense Don trying not to laugh.

"Harris, you been hitting on my girl?" Don teased. Harris blushed.

"Ah, no .. I ... just better take this report." He grabbed a folder from his desk and left hurriedly. Don laughed. Nikki grinned.

"That really wasn't nice Donny!"

"I'm not in a nice mood ... Who's our vic?" he asked fighting to keep a straight face.

"Didn't you recognise him?" She asked, her face now serious and her mind again focused on the case.

"Are you kidding? I was still asleep" he joked, but then seeing Nikki's face he sobered up." ... should I have?" Nikki handed him the printout Stella had given her from the finger print report. "The ADA? ... you're right, I don't like it"

"We found a link with Simon Calvin. ... They were both involved in Carlo Ricci's trial, we think someone is after the key players in the case. Stella is telling Mac and the Mayor will be all over us when he finds out." She told him.

"We need to work fast, I'll talk to the chief and bring whatever I can find ... I'll arrange for someone to tell Morgan's family." He told her. She nodded at him and turned to leave then stopped and turned back as Don sat down at his desk. He looked up at her.

"Word is going round about what happened in the lab with Amy, Harris was asking me if it was true" she told him. He detected an edge in her tone and sensed all the questions were getting to her. He had to say something and soon. He just wished he knew what to say. Whatever he said would have consequences and he'd had enough of those the last few months, he wished he had all the answers. This was the most difficult decision he had ever had to make.

Don reached for her hand and curled his fingers around hers "And?" he asked slowly.

"We agreed it was your decision how you want to answer it ... I'll see your later." She said quietly. She squeezed his hand and turned and walked away. He watched her go, a thoughtful look on his face, similar to the day he watched Mac lead Truby out, but this time his head full of new types of fears and consequences.

Danny was rummaging in the breakroom fridge when Nikki walked in a few minutes later. "Hey Danny, looks like you lost something" Nikki commented.

"Thought there was some chocolate bars in here" he mumbled as he continued to search.

"Try the tray in the door, must admit protein bars aren't my favourite either, nothing wrong with a good old fashioned sugar boost. Toss me one too." She asked. He followed her advice and flipped the lid to the tray in the door and grinned. Taking out 2 bars he tossed one to Nikki which she caught.

"Thanks ... You ok?" he looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Two hours sleep and a high profile case don't mix" she answered as she ran her hands across her face and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I saw you and Flack earlier, I'm glad you guys are ok. ... can I ask you a question?" he asked sitting down in one of the chairs. Nikki sensed what was coming and nodded. "Is he Amy's father?"

"... You should ask him Danny." She answered tiredly as she looked at him.

"But you're her mother" he pressed.

"My relationship with Don is complicated, it always has been, but what he wants to say about Amy is his decision not mine. ... I'm just happy they get along as well as they do, and I'm not prepared to dig up the past to satisfy the lab's curiosity." She told him tears filling her eyes as her pager beeped. She checked it and took a bottle of water from the fridge. "I've gotta go"

"Nikki, I'm sorry, ... I shouldn't have said anything." He said noticing the emotion it stirred in her when anyone asked her about Amy and Don in the same sentence.

"... just talk to Don." She reinforced, then walked away. Danny pulled out his phone and hit one of the speed dial numbers.

Nikki left to join Stella in the lab. "Uniforms have found something in the Park, I'm gonna head back and take a look before it snows again, did we get extra help?" She told her.

"Lindsay, she's tracking the manufacturer of the fireworks, but no one works on a holiday, so we're unlikely to get anything till tomorrow.

"Wish I didn't have to work on a holiday!" Nikki snapped. She was tired and fed up with everyone asking if Don was Amy's father. She hoped he'd make a decision soon about what he wanted to tell them. She looked over at Stella "I know it goes with the territory."

"you're cranky today" Stella commented thinking there was more than just exhaustion responsible.

"I'm sorry, I just need more sleep." Nikki said tiredly. "Want to come to the park with me?"

* * *

_I have enough material for about 1 more chapter, after that updates are likely to be slower, however reviews will keep me motivated to continue ... I really would like to know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome too._


	54. Confession

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thank you to Soccer-Bitch for your faithful reviews. Hope you like this ..._

* * *

**54. Confession**

Don entered the bar and joined Danny in the booth. Danny had already ordered some beers Don took a long drink before really acknowledging Danny. "You wanted to meet? What's up?" Don asked tiredly. "Nikki should be through soon and then we're off for a take out" he added hoping this discussion that Danny wanted wouldn't take long.

"That's what I want to talk to you about ... Nikki" Danny started, Don looked at him confused.

"What?" He thought Danny had asked him to meet to talk about Lindsay. Not that he didn't want to talk himself, but he wasn't sure he was ready, especially with the haze which was descending again through lack of sleep, but it was getting harder to avoid this discussion.

"Why are you letting her take the crap about Amy on her own? ... All she says is to ask you, so I'm asking, is Amy your kid?" Danny shot at him, rather fiercer than he had intended, but he'd watched Nikki around the lab the last few days and how the questions had got to her. She deliberately sidestepped them. It was like she wanted to talk about Amy, but something was stopping her.

"What if she is?" Don almost spat at his friend. He leant on the table and ran his hands through his hair waiting for Danny to reply.

"Why haven't you ever talked about her, you've got no pictures of her in your place ... did you even know about her?" Danny prodded gently.

Don sighed. "... Ok, I guess its time to come clean ... Our relationship's complicated. It has been for a long time. I made a bad judgement call when I should have known better." He began. Danny waited sensing his friend's need to finally unburden himself to someone. "... Nikki was devastated after 9/11, by the time she made it into the city from Jersey she was barely functioning. She turned up downtown at the checkpoint I'd been assigned to and almost passed out. She couldn't face anyone, she refused to go back to their apartment. ... She moved in with me. We spent over a month following up every lead we could trying to find Jason. After 2 months we'd exhausted everything and the department were beginning to make noises about making things official. I came home after shift one night to find her in tears, ... the brass had paid her a visit, you know the sort of thing ... I should have called someone ... anything but what I did. ... She left a few weeks later, trying to pick up and start again, neither of us knew she was pregnant, she found out later. ... so yeah, Amy's mine. ... She never told me she was pregnant. She never intended to, but she had a car accident when she was nearly 8 months along, ... her mum called me told me to get out there, she thought I had a right to know." Don took his wallet from his pocket and opened it. He removed two photos and showed Danny. One of Nikki in a hospital bed cradling a baby, the other of Amy when she was about 2. "They thought she would lose Amy at first ... I took off on the first flight, Amy was born a couple of days later, I was there"

"So why all the secrecy?" Danny asked.

"It's not one of my better moments in life, I mean who gets their best friend pregnant less than 2 months after her husband is supposed to have died in a terrorist attack? ... We still weren't even sure he was dead, they were still finding unidentified coma victims in hospitals around the city then." Don lamented. "I shouldn't have done it, maybe we'd be in a different place now."

"They say grief does strange things to ya" Danny responded trying to reassure his friend, beginning to understand more about the tension which surrounded Don and Nikki's relationship.

"Yeah, well, we were living separate lives, she'd managed to start again in California, she seemed happy, she was terrified of coming back, I had my life here. It wasn't relevant for everyone to know. Nikki and I never saw much of each other after Amy was born, I stayed until she took Amy home, I went out there for vacations for a couple of years, ... the last time, .. 2 years ago, I asked her to move back, to bring Amy here, so that we could both bring her up. She wouldn't discuss it. We ended up having a row and she kicked me out, I let her and walked away. We never spoke to each other until she turned up here in the summer. We've known each other for nearly 15 years, ... until 9/11 we were close, ... just like brother and sister. ... We had never gone more than a few days without talking or seeing each other, even after Amy was born we stayed in touch regularly, that all changed when I left them in California 2 years ago" Don finally spilled the whole story.

"What changed? Why did she come back?" Danny asked, wondering if there might still be hope for him and Lindsay, if his friend could cope with all this then what was happening to him was nothing in comparison.

"Last year was shit for both of us. ... I always wanted to be part of Amy's life, but living opposite sides of the country it wasn't easy. Nikki didn't want me to feel obligated to do the right thing, she fought it right from the start, it's why she never told me she was pregnant, she knew I would do the right thing even down to marrying her. That's what started the row, ... I'm in love with her Danny, I think I always have been."

"Have you told her?" Danny asked amazed at the apparent sudden outpouring of stuff from his friend that he had no idea about. What sort of a friend was he if Don was going through all this stuff and he hadn't noticed anything wrong?

"She knows ..." Don rubbed his hands across his face and yawned.

"You know you have to deal with the rumours" he prompted. "Amy's a great kid, so what's the problem in acknowledging your own daughter?"

"But ... I don't know if I can do that to Nikki, I tell everyone she's mine and they'll all know-" He didn't finish the sentence as tears filled his eyes. He took the beer bottle and drained it. "I tell everyone Amy's mine and they'll all know what I did to her, ... I should have made her stay someplace else, then she wouldn't have to face this position I put her in. ... Why do I do it? I hurt her 5 years ago and did it again after that damned stalker." Don moaned sadly.

"They'll understand. 9/11 did things to a lot of people. You were both hurting. ... you both lost someone you were close to, ... did she say no?" Danny thought he already knew the answer, but he needed Don to say it. Don looked up.

"That's not the point. ... That night I found her in tears, I knew what would happen the minute I took her in my arms, I should have been stronger, she didn't know what she was doing. I just wanted her to know that someone cared, and when she wouldn't talk to me- ... figure out the rest" He sighed.

"... You shouldn't feel guilty, I've heard of worse. ... This is what's eating the pair of you for the last 6 months? .. you're worried what people will think because of trying to care for someone?" Danny asked confused. "Don't think of it like that ... you said yourself you were close, she needed you and maybe you needed her too."

"... But it shouldn't have happened," Don moaned.

"Flack!" Danny snapped at him. "You both needed time to work things out, that's understandable. Don't give it up if its right. If it helps some of us have already worked it out, Amy is a lot like you, she's got your eyes and hair colour. There's no way she was Jason's kid and its obvious even to me that Nikki's your girl." Danny shut up and silence descended for a few moments.

"It's obvious huh?" Don asked a smile finally breaking across his face.

"Yeah, I gotta tell you, if you've got the balls to kiss her like you did this morning in front of Mac, you're dealing with the L-word, big time." Danny grinned. "Just remind me never to fall in love" he finished. Don laughed.

"Too late Danny, you're heart was captured the day she walked into the tiger cage and stood up to you" He turned serious again "So what's with you and Monroe?" he asked, feeling better for having finally confided in someone.

"She's in her own little world, I'm beginning to wonder what the attraction was to begin with. She's blowing off crime scenes now and barely talks to anyone at the lab. Stella's getting seriously pissed off. If she's not careful she'll end up with Mac firing her ass." Danny said, hardly concealing the contempt in his voice. "We were friends for a while, now she won't be seen with me." He answered sadly.

"Yeah, well I wrote the book, friendships like that get complicated." He sighed. "She'll come around, she can't resist your charms forever." He continued as his phone beeped. He read the text. "I'm outta here. ... Thanks for being there lately, let me know if I can ever return the favour." He said as he stood up and picked up his overcoat.

"Sure, ... so when do we get to meet your daughter properly?" He asked.

"I'll talk to Nikki." Don answered, then left.

* * *

_I bet you saw this coming! _

_What do you all think? _

_Please Please review... _


	55. Someone I’d like you to meet

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks for the reviews. .. glad you like it. I'm now in unprepared territory as everything now is new, so my creativity needs more time to flow ... _

* * *

**55. Someone I'd like you to meet**

Nikki cleared away the take out boxes from the table, Don followed her to the kitchen as she tidied up. He leaned against the door frame watching her. She turned round after putting the dish washer on. "You ok? You've been really quiet since you picked me up" she asked.

"... I talked to Danny, ... I told him about Amy, ... Told him everything" he said slowly not quite sure how Nikki would take it. She'd left it up to him to decide now he had he wasn't sure how she really felt. She smiled at him as she took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "You're not mad at me?"

"I gave you the option, I can't get mad because you finally decided what you wanted to do." She answered. "So what's Danny gonna do with the information?" She asked.

He sighed tiredly. "Probably nothing. He says half the lab have guessed anyway. ... I just don't want them judging you for what I did." He moaned. Nikki pulled back slightly lifting her head up to look at him.

"It wasn't just you, I was there remember? ... I could have stopped you, but I didn't. ... You know the state I was in when I went to California, finding out I was pregnant was the best thing that could have happened to me, admittedly for a while I didn't know whether she was yours or Jason's, but it forced me to look after myself, she helped me turn things around, kept me going. ... I know you wanted to do the right thing and take responsibility for what happened, .. I didn't want you to be her father out of obligation I wanted you to want her because you loved her."

"I do love her ... and you, you're my girls, and I don't plan on letting either of you go soon, so Princess you'd better get used to the idea of me moving in."

"I don't remember inviting you" she teased.

"Well you did kind of say that your ma was thinking of moving out, this is a great place for a family, so it's stupid for you and Amy to move in with me -" Nikki could tell his mind was in overdrive.

"Whoa! It was kind of a joke about Mum moving out!" she grinned. "I don't know what I would do without her, she's always been there for me and Ames, the nights I'm on call, I don't want to change what Amy's been used to too fast, it's been a big thing moving them here." She rambled.

"Hey, sweetheart, its ok, ... I know its been a big decision, I know you're still scared about being back here" he pushed the hair back off her face, "That's why I want to be here, to help you get settled, to really get to know Amy, I've got a lot of time to make up." He stared into her tear filled eyes and brushed away the ones which escaped and were running down her cheeks.

"You're doing fine so far, she adores you, she always has done." She answered as she pressed herself against him and resting her head back on his shoulder content that finally he seemed to have got rid of a few demons and was ready to move forward. He tightened his hold on her with one hand, realising they were both exhausted and reached for the light switch with the other, with the kitchen in darkness he lead her upstairs to bed.

Stella was already in the lab next morning when Danny arrived. "Hey Stell. How's it going?" he asked noting the clothes spread out in front of her from their two firework victims.

"Nothing new, we're still trying to identify the final chemical composition so we know which manufacturer to talk to. What I can tell you is it was a red and blue starburst effect! ... how was your night? ... Didn't you go for drinks with Flack? What happened?" she asked.

Danny shook his head. "You'll have to ask him." He answered firmly. "What do you need me to do?" he tried to focus back on the case.

"Tell me what Flack said" she persisted. Danny shook his head again.

"I'll come back later I'll go get the autopsy report on Morgan" he said as he walked away.

Nikki was in her office checking some documents on the computer when Don entered.

"Morning Princess!" he called as he walked in.

"I wish you wouldn't use that around here." She sighed. He grinned at her.

"Sorry, old habits ... I brought the file you wanted." He handed it over and Nikki flicked through it, suddenly she got up.

"Did you read this?" she asked concerned. Don shook his head. "Shit, I need to talk to Danny" She took off out of the office to find him and Don followed.

Nikki and Stella were with Danny in the lab when Cassie arrived with Amy. As they left the elevator Amy saw Nikki through the glass wall and ran off.

"Amy Flack!" called a voice from behind her. "Come here!" Amy stopped and turned round to face the person who had called her. A big smile spread across her face and she ran back towards Cassie and threw herself at Don. "Hey, pumpkin, what have you been told about running around here?" he asked her sternly.

"... I'm not allowed to .. I just wanted to say hello to everyone." She told him as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know baby, but Mummy's working right now, just give her a little bit ok?" he asked. Amy pouted then nodded.

"Can I see where you work?" she asked as she looked around.

"Sure, you coming Cass?" Don answered.

"No if you're ok I need to get back. Marc's downstairs with Ella and Matt." They said goodbye and Cassie left. As they headed back towards Nikki's office with Amy's bag they ran into Lindsay and Adam.

"Hey Flack, what's going on with Stella, Nikki and Danny they've been shut in there for an hour?" asked Adam indicating the lab.

"There's been a development, Danny's supplying background information for them." Don answered.

"Who are you little one?." Asked Lindsay focusing on Amy.

Don looked at Amy as she snuggled against him more. "It's ok baby, they're friends, you'll probably see a lot of them now you're living here." He told her then he looked at Lindsay and Adam and hesitated for a moment before he spoke again slight colour rising in his face "... Amy's my daughter."

"Your daughter?" asked Adam surprised. "Didn't know you had any kids" he gasped. Don hugged Amy, she hugged him back.

"I love you Daddy" she told him quietly. "When can I see your office?"

"Soon as I tell Mummy you're here ok?" he told her she nodded. "Amy's been living in California. Until October she'd never come here." He turned his attention back to his colleagues as he spoke.

""She is so cute, she's got your eyes." Lindsay noted with a smile. "How old are you Amy?" She asked.

"4 and a half, ... everybody has fireworks for my birthday." She answered excitedly. Adam looked at Don confused. Don laughed.

"4th July" he said simply and they understood her answer. "Looks like they might be breaking up soon" he noted looking over Lindsay's head. "Linds, can you watch Amy a minute, I need to catch up with the case and let Nikki know she's here." Lindsay nodded and Don put Amy down and explained what he needed to do, then he went towards the lab.

Adam looked at Lindsay confused. "Am I missing something here? ... I never knew any of these guys had family except Nikki, I heard she had a - ... you don't think- ?" Adam blushed as he realised what he was about to say. Lindsay felt Amy tug at her hand as she saw Sheldon approach.

"Hey guys, looks like you had a busy New Year, Mac asked me to get up to speed on the case and take over for Danny." He said as he joined them, then he bent down to Amy. "Hello Missy, you here to see your mom?" He asked and she nodded. "Does she know you're here?" Amy nodded again.

"Her mom works here?" asked Lindsay sounding confused now.

"Yeah, I assume you're waiting for Nikki." He said wondering why they had confused looks. "Amy's her daughter." He told them. "How come you're babysitting?" he then asked.

"Flack asked us to, he's gone to talk to them about the case. ... If Nikki's her Mom and Flack's her- " Lindsay answered as the light bulbs went on, a sly grin appeared on Sheldon's face.

"Well, well, looks like they both held out on us. ... Does kind of explain a lot though." He said as he remembered when he first heard about Amy.

"What?" asked Adam a look of astonishment on his face.

"Not the sort of thing to discuss here." He answered, looking at Amy.

Nikki looked up from the papers spread across the desk as Don entered. "Sorry guys, looks like you're wrapping up here and I need to talk to Nikki a minute." Don stated seriously.

"Ok, go ahead Nik. We can finish up. ... what time are you off?" Stella asked.

"About an hour." Nikki answered as she left with Don. They stopped in the corridor outside the room.

"Amy's here, she's with Lindsay, Cass just dropped her. I can take her to lunch while you wrap up." He told her, and she nodded. "Go see her ... I'll tell them she's here" he continued.

"You sure about this?" Nikki asked as she rested her hand on his chest. He nodded.

"Yeah, its time and I kinda just told Adam and Lindsay" He sighed and pushed the door and went back into the lab. Nikki watched a moment then hurried down to the breakroom.

"Hey, everything ok?" Stella asked as he came back in.

"It's good. When you guys are done here there's someone I'd like you to meet." Don asnwered as he looked across to Danny who nodded at him.

* * *

_Not sure I'm happy with how this has turned out so your views would be gratefully received..._

_I promise more on the case soon, but I kind of have writer's block with that at the moment._


	56. Telling the Team

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**56. Telling the Team**

Nikki entered the breakroom and Amy looked up and squealed at her. "Mummy!!" . Nikki picked her up from the stool and gave her a hug.

"Hi Sweetie, you have a good time?" Nikki asked smiling at her as she put her back on the stool and sat next to her.

"Yeah! I want to go again!" she pleaded enthusiastically.

"OK. What do you want to do this afternoon?" Amy thought for a minute before asking about the park. Lindsay, Sheldon and Adam were watching this scene amused at how Amy's face lit up when Nikki walked in.

They watched the little girl's smile get even bigger when Don walked in and she called to him, then she screwed her face up a little and pouted. "Why were you so long?" He ruffled her hair and told her he needed to speak to some people, then asked what she wanted if he took her for lunch. After debating for a moment they settled on pizza and Amy cheered. Then she turned her attention back to her drawing. Don watched her, while the others watched him.

The arrival of Danny and Stella broke the silence which had descended momentarily. "Hey Amy, how are you?" Breezed Stella thinking of her first meeting with the girl and how struck she had been by her, she was certain now that her easy way with Don back in October and the similar features that her gut instinct was right. Amy looked up for a moment.

"Aunty Stella!" she squealed. Stella blushed a little, no one had called her aunty before and she was touched and embarrassed by the reference. She assured Amy she didn't have to be called aunty.

"But Daddy said I should!" replied Amy confused looking between Don and Stella. He blushed slightly. Nikki looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess if Stella doesn't want to be called aunty you don't have to" Nikki offered looking back at her daughter.

Stella wasn't sure what to say. Finally she looked at the young family and smiled. "I don't mind being Aunty Stella if Amy wants, I just hadn't thought about it before." Amy turned back to her drawing with a thoughtful look on her face.

"So Flack why are we all here?" asked Lindsay, breaking the silence which had descended.

"I know most of you have already met Amy, but I- I just ... well ..." Don started, as he rested his hands on Nikki's shoulders. The pressure he unconsciously applied conveyed his nervousness.

"What Don is trying to say is that-" Nikki paused briefly trying to deliver the right words. Amy was engrossed in her drawing and was ignoring the adults talking. "Jason wasn't Amy's father" she finished.

"I am" Don announced. "She'll be 5 on 4th July, ... you do the math" he added. The room fell silent as they took in the implications. Stella was the first to find her voice.

"That's great. You make a great family!" She squealed, taking in the uncomfortable look on Don's face and his almost white knuckles as he gripped Nikki's shoulders for support. She didn't need the maths to tell her what she had already guessed back in October. She was genuinely pleased for them, that Nikki had someone who had been there for her when her world was destroyed. Stella saw Amy as their salvation, a new beginning.

Danny stood watching Amy wondering if he would get the chance to have a family, what his and Lindsay's kids would be like. ... He shifted uncomfortably at the thought, he didn't know what he was thinking, they weren't even dating and he was making them parents. He needed to get out, he knew there would be more discussion and questions, when everyone had taken in the implications and maybe this wasn't where Amy needed to be right then.

"Hey Amy, wanna come and see where your mum works? I'll show ya around?" he asked brightly, Amy looked between him and her parents and Don nodded. She turned to Danny and smiled as he lifted her from the stool and they left the room.

"Thought Danny would have stayed" commented Adam as Don eased himself onto the stool Amy had just left taking Nikki's hand in his.

"Danny knows what this is about" Don told them quietly. "I made some lousy choices back then. I should have handled things differently when Nikki came to me, I didn't and she ..." Don paused, obviously struggling with how to explain everything.

"..I moved in with Don and stayed until I went to California. September was the first time I had come back since." Nikki continued after a while. "I didn't know what would happen when I came back, ... I was adjusting to more than what happened on 9/11, I was adjusting to a different city, new people, and ... I had some bridges to mend." She revealed slowly.

"Why wait so long to say anything?" asked Lindsay.

"... Because we hadn't decided ourselves how to handle everything." Nikki admitted. "It took me nearly 5 years to come back. A big part of my life was tied up in this city, but after losing Jason I couldn't stay. Everywhere I turned I had reminders of something. Apart from scouring the hospitals I became a recluse. I couldn't do anything, everything held too many memories, I couldn't face the journey to work, I thought about getting a transfer here, but just the thought of working in the city made me sick. I had to get away, my boss in Jersey got me a secondment to San Francisco and I took it, supposedly for a year, but I stayed. Once I'd gone even the mention of the city would make me sick, and everything would haunt me again. I'd been gone about a month when I realised I was pregnant." Nikki paused and brushed the tears from her eyes. Don squeezed her hand.

"You don't need to explain anything to us" Stella said kindly, as she sat beside Nikki.

"It was a tough time, no one is going to apportion blame, lots of things happened that wouldn't normally have done. You can't feel guilty for it." Said Sheldon calmly and sincerely. "Amy is a great kid and you should enjoy watching her grow up."

"She's got your eyes and smile Flack you know that" grinned Stella. " I saw it the first time I met her, watching the two of you sit in here back in October it was obvious."

"So why didn't you tell us about Amy?" asked Lindsay.

"I knew whether Amy was Don's or not he would want to be there for us, ... He didn't know I was pregnant until a couple of days before she was born. .. My mum called him when I got into a car accident at 35 weeks. ... He jumped the first plane and flew out to be with me. He spent all his vacations with us after that. He tried to persuade me to bring Amy here ... I just couldn't do it and there was no way I would let him give up what he has here to come to us. ... That's what caused the row we had two years ago. ... I tried to cut the ties that we'd had since High School, when I heard about the bombing last year I knew I had to come back, face up to everything." She explained.

"When we finally talked we still didn't know how things were going to turn out. Amy was still in California and it was her home, she hadn't known anything else. It was only after going back that Nikki decided to come home, to see how things would work out, give us the chance to see if we really can be more than just friends" Don added.

The others listened in silence. "I think it's great, you and Messer have been taking all the eligible women around here, I think its time you hooked up and give the rest of us a chance!" answered Adam making everyone laugh and lightening the mood.

_

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter it has had several re-writes over the last few days while I try to get the flow right for this__I hope to post the next chapter before the weekend, as I am away next week and am unlikely to have internet!!!! _


	57. The girl in the lab

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Hi Sorry for taking so long to update this story. Life kinda got in the way, the plot bunnies deserted me and ran riot over several other ideas with another OC. Hope to provide some more to this again soon. _

**57. The girl in the lab**

"Ames, its time to go sweetheart, Daddy's waiting." Nikki said as she entered her office and found Danny and her daughter working on a picture. "Thanks Danny." She added as Amy got down from the chair and joined her.

"Everything cool?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so, ... I just hope the rest of the squad take it as well." She answered taking Amy's hand and leaving the office.

Nikki and Lindsay were in the lab with various photos and files plus remnants of Calvin's clothes when Don and Amy returned.

"You go, I'll finish here and go call the manufacturer again." Said Lindsay seeing the tall detective and young girl loitering in the hallway.

"Thanks Linds. Call me if you get anything, Jenna's off at 6 and will take Amy if needed." Nikki answered taking off her lab coat.

"You've been working on this for 2 days, you're entitled to a day off, remember Mac is still watching your hours not wanting you to overdo things." Lindsay reminded her.

"Yes Mum" joked Nikki as she went to the door.

After seeing Nikki and Amy off the premises Don returned to the squad room and dropped into his chair pulling the messages off his desk. As he flipped through them Harris wandered over to his desk.

"What's on your mind Harris?" Don asked sensing the rookie loitering over his shoulder.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry if I- I've got this habit of putting my foot in my mouth."

"No kidding?" Don grinned, "Look its cool, you got kids?"

"Nah, not married, but my sister's got a ton. I get to baby sit a lot."

"You were asking about the k-" Don stopped himself, somehow calling Amy a kid didn't seem right. "The girl in the lab you asked about, Amy ... She's my daughter, she just moved to the city from the west coast."

"What about her mom?" Harris asked, a little taken aback that the other detective had admitted something personal. Talk around the squad was that he rarely talked about anything, only a few of the CSIs could coax anything out of him, but word had it that even they didn't know about the girl, or his relationship with her mom.

"We've got a lot of history, ... she moved away 5 years ago, and we haven't exactly been good at keeping in touch the last few years." Don answered looking at a photo of Nikki on his desk. Harris took a deep breath.

"How does that sit with Palmer?" He asked, chancing his luck that he wouldn't get his ass kicked by the taller detective.

"Harris? Thought you were a detective!" Don scoffed. "Nikki's her mom, ... looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a few things around here. Ever worked with the CSIs before?" Don asked

"Nah, you have for a while though, is it different to the normal job?" asked Harris.

"That depends on who you get, Mac Taylor's guys are fine, 'cept for Hawkes, they're all trained Detectives with the science stuff added. The Doc is an ex-ME, so he knows the city's red tape. They collect the evidence and where there's evidence involved they'll be in on interviews and stuff, the other guys are- ... well that you should work out for yourself. .. you running a case now?"

"Nah, no-one wants the rookie, they're waiting for a weird case or something to let me take it."

"Well Rookie, you just got yourself hired, I got weird, and believe me I've seen a few, Nik and I walked into it New Years, ever heard of a guy killed by a through and through firework?"

"For real?!" Harris asked as his eyes widened, it reminded Don of his first case several years before.

"For real and the brass are already busting us to close the case because one of the vics was an ADA" Don told him.

"and ... and you want me on this case with you?" Harris gasped with surprise.

"Sure, why not, ... you're qualified aren't ya?" Don replied. Harris muttered he was and Don tossed him a file. "There ya go, see what you can find out about the Sassone family."

"Are they suspects?" asked Harris. Don grinned, this lad was really wet behind the ears.

"Let's just say that at this moment they are people of interest worth checking out."

Harris retreated to his desk and set to work. Don sat back for a moment. So far no one had really given either of them grief about Amy. He hoped it would stay that way. He picked up the phone to return some of the calls he'd received.

Lindsay spent the afternoon running down the firework manufacturers and getting details of who they had supplied them to in the New York area, she entered the squad room late in the afternoon, Don was flicking through documents sat at his desk. He looked up when Lindsay entered.

"Hey Monroe, you got anything?" he asked tiredly.

"I got the manufacturer, a company based in Jersey. They faxed over details of their distributors and I got a potential hit." She told him. "A case of the super size rocket launchers were available for Central Park, but disappeared during the afternoon when the tech guys were setting everything up."

"And no one thought to report that insignificant detail?" He scoffed.

"Apparently they thought the distributor didn't load them on the van." Lindsay answered. "Wanna go with me to talk to them?"

"Sure." He sighed and got up reaching for his coat.

After leaving the precinct Nikki and Amy went home, and after delivering the shopping they had stopped to buy on the way and Nikki had changed they wrapped up against the cold weather and headed to the park.

"Can we build a snowman again?" asked Amy.

"Not really, there isn't enough snow, its all melting. ... What would you like for dinner tonight?" replied Nikki.

"Chicken Nuggets!" squealed Amy.

"or Pasta?" asked Nikki trying to encourage more healthy eating. Amy screwed up her nose and looked up at her with bright blue eyes. Nikki caught her breath, it was like looking into Don's face, it never ceased to amaze her how alike they were.

"Ok Pasta, can we have it with ketchup?" she asked.

"Ketchup? That's not right. We'll do some mince and put a tomato type sauce with it and some garlic bread, how does that sound?"

"OK." She answered. "Will Daddy be coming for dinner?"

"I'm not sure sweetie, he's got a lot to do this afternoon, I expect he will if he can, because we want to talk to you." Nikki told her.

"Why? ... Are we moving again?" Amy asked.

"Would you like to?" asked Nikki.

"Not really, I liked having a garden, but its cool being near Daddy and where you work is much better than the dump in San Fran."

"San Fran? Why d'you say that?" asked Nikki, knowing exactly where Amy had picked it up from.

"Its what Daddy says silly." She giggled. "Can I go on the swings?" Amy ran off towards the free spot without waiting for an answer from Nikki.

* * *

_I intend to add in more with Amy/Don as soon as I can figure out something for them to do. Suggestions welcome._


	58. Family Life

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**58. Family Life**

It was almost midnight when Don let himself into the house. He dropped his keys on the shelf inside the door and hung his coat and jacket up in the closet and stowed his gun on the top shelf next to Nikki's before heading into the lounge, where the TV was playing to itself. Amy was snuggled on Nikki's lap and they were both asleep. He grinned wearily when he saw them, a nearby lamp bathing them in soft light. He gently pressed a kiss against Nikki's forehead and carefully lifted Amy from her. Amy immediately snuggled against him he hugged her tight.

"Daddy?" She said sleepily

"Shhh, its ok pumpkin, its bed time." He whispered to her as he carried her to her bedroom. "Go back to sleep."

"We were waiting up for you, Mummy said-" Her thoughts were stopped momentarily then she gave a big yawn. "Mummy said you wanted to talk to me."

"It's too late now baby, wait till tomorrow." He told her as he lay her in bed and pulled the covers over her and kissing her goodnight, he watched her eyes flutter closed and snuggle into the covers falling asleep again.

He returned to the lounge to find Nikki awake and curling herself onto one end of the sofa having deposited two mugs of hot chocolate on the table. Don dropped down next to her and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry princess, I wanted to be in for dinner."

"I know, ... she was disappointed, but she'll get used to it not being just me who turns up at strange hours. ... Bad one?"

"Yeah, triple murder in the Bronx, probably gang related. Mac and Danny caught it. I left them at the lab." He sighed tiredly while tightening his hold on Nikki. "A drive by missed their target caught 3 innocent bystanders, injured more, ... one was a boy Amy's age, he's in surgery at Queen of Mercy, but paramedics think he'll be ok." Nikki understood why he was so down. Why he had taken Amy to bed and not woken her up. She could feel his tension as she leant against him. She pulled away slightly and shifted to straddle his legs facing him and wrapped her arms around him holding him tight. He pulled her close and buried his face in her shoulder. She knew how he felt. They all felt the same in cases when children were involved, it always hit a raw nerve, didn't matter how much of a seasoned investigator you were. They sat together for several minutes. Finally Don pulled his head from her shoulder and looked at her. "I'm sorry, I never intended to bring it home"

"It happens. There have been nights when I got home I would go and sit for hours watching Amy sleep, just to prove to myself that she was ok. ... how do you handle it?"

"Usually end up at Sullivan's for a few with whoever is on the case. ... I'd better head home." He offered tiredly.

"Why?"

"I don't know what I'm doing here, you don't need-"

"Let me decide what I need" she interrupted forcefully. "I've made some chocolate, which **you are** going to drink then **we** are going to bed. You're not going back to your place tonight, not like this. ... Besides if this is going to be your home, I won't let you run away when you have a bad day and I'm damn sure you'd do the same for me."

Don looked at her then smirked "You got that right princess" he growled as he pushed his hand into her hair and pulled her closer and seized her lips in a deep intense kiss. Without thinking he ran his hands over her body and under her shirt grazing his fingers across her skin. She moaned and he pushed her back a little to separate their lips.

She tipped her head to his ear, "Don't stop." He didn't need asking twice and seized her lips again, but pulled back a moment later.

"... I can't, ... we said we would wait until the doctor gave you the all clear."

"When did you start listening to doctors advice?" She asked giving him a questioning look.

"Where you're concerned? .. All the time." He answered brushing his fingers down her cheek.

"Well how about a half all clear?" She asked grinning at him. She noted his confused expression. "As long as I don't try to get pregnant we can ... how shall I put this? ... resume normal activity." She offered as she pulled on his tie and removed it, then began working on the buttons of his shirt.

"Who said?" He asked holding her hands to stop her undoing his shirt.

"Doctor when I had my check up earlier."

".. that's not until Tuesd- today? ... I'm sorry princess I was going to come with you."

"It's ok, I knew you were busy. ... Everything's ok. I still need to go back in a few weeks, but that's a formality. ... So what do you say about continuing what you started and make the most of it before Mum gets back?"

He looked at her for a moment while the information sank in. "You're sure?"

She nodded. "Take me to bed" she whispered in his ear.

x X x

Don entered the lab early the next morning and headed to Danny's office. "Hey Flack, results are all in the file, I'm going to get some sleep." Danny greeted as he handed the file over and Don dropped into the chair at Lindsay's desk. "I thought you were heading home last night, you get called out again?" He asked noting Don's exhausted appearance.

"Nah, ... Just had a lot on my mind didn't sleep too good. ... I went to Nikki's place."

"Thought you were heading chez Flack" replied Danny.

"So did I, my feet had other plans. She wouldn't let me go after I turned up at her place. ... You ever think about moving in with a girl? I mean really move in give up your own space."

"That what you're thinking? With Palmer? Whoa, What'll you're ol' man say to that?"

"Not up to him, Ma will want the church and the whole nine yards before I do, but its kinda late for that."

"Why's that? Amy? Nothing to stop you if that's what you both want. ... What does Palmer want?"

"I don't know, we kinda talked about me moving in with her, but then there's her Ma, she doesn't want to kick her out."

"Yeah I can see how that would keep any guy awake at night ... and I thought I had problems." He sighed. "Don't call me till after lunch. Good luck with Palmer." He dragged himself out of the chair and slouched off wearily down the hallway. Don opened the file and started to read the contents.

* * *

_Happy Holidays to all. _


	59. Runway Rendezvous

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**59. Runway Rendezvous**

Nikki pulled her car up next to the squad cars already at the end of the drive and got out as a jet passed over head and landed nearby. Don approached her.

"Hi what you got? You realise that I'm on my way back from JFK?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah sorry, you just got the short straw I needed someone out here fast and you were passing." He answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "Your Ma arrive OK?"

"Yeah, I think she'd still prefer to be in sunny Florida though." Nikki replied.

"Daddy!" Amy squealed through the open car window as she saw her parents talking.

"Hey Sweetie, stay there and I'll come see you in a minute." Don called over to her and turned back to Nikki as he waved over a uniformed officer. "I'll get someone to take them home, you could be here a while."

"Ok so what have you got that was so urgent?" Nikki asked again.

"It's out there." He waved his head at the area beyond the perimeter fence, near a runway. Nikki looked round him and saw a mound of something; she couldn't distinguish exactly what, but one thing was certain - it was clearly didn't belong by an airport runway. "One of the neighbours called it in." He indicated the apartments across the wasteland which bordered the airport. "Saw it while he was plane spotting."

"Oh great, the FAA are gonna love me shutting down one of New York's busiest airports!" She moaned.

"Mac's on his way." Don grinned and turned to the officer who had joined them. "Simmonds, I need you to take Detective Palmer's family home. They don't need to hang around here all afternoon while she's working."

"Ok Detective."

Don and Nikki walked over to the car, Nikki explained the situation to her Mum and Don opened the door for Amy and lifted her out.

"We just left the airport Daddy, why are we here again and why are you here?" Amy asked. "... and why did he call you 'tective?" She added trying to pronounce the word she only half heard. Don smiled at her curiosity.

"Not the same airport sweetheart, this is La Guardia, it's smaller than where you just were collecting grandma, see there's not so many big buildings." He told her turning around and pointing to the main terminals. "... Now your mum and I have to stay here to work, so I'm gonna have this officer take you home with Grandma ok?" He explained turning her to see Officer Simmonds, who gave her a wave.

"... Ok." She answered after a moment and getting an extra reassuring nod from Nikki. Don put her in the back of the squad car as Nikki's mum got in the other side. After the car had driven away. Nikki turned to him.

"Are you busy tonight?" She asked, frowning.

"I think I just got busy, what's up?"

"Can you baby-sit? Mum wants to take me out for dinner. ... I think we're heading for the mother daughter conversation that she gave me in 12th grade, except this time she's got the ammunition to throw at me." Nikki almost groaned.

"So all is not well in the Palmer camp?" He prodded.

"... I don't know. She's come back from seeing Uncle Pete with some agenda in mind, but she doesn't want to discuss it in front of Amy. Could you sit with her tonight?" Nikki pleaded. "It'll be good for some more father daughter bonding"

"Sure." He answered as Nikki looked around and sighed.

"Is that really a dead body?" She asked.

"Security aren't sure. They can't get close enough without shutting down the runway and they don't want it shut for long when they do, so they want all the ducks in a row to deal with it."

"I'd better head over there then. You coming?"

"Yeah, Harris is capable of taking witness statements. You need me more than he does." Don raised his eyes at her giving her a lingering once over. She smiled sweetly at him and rolled her eyes.

"Watch it detective. We're working remember!" She chided, heading for her car.

"Harris! Finish up here and wait at security for Mac Taylor, I'm going with Nik." Don got into the car and Nikki started the engine.

Lindsay entered Stella's office. "Hey, I heard you were looking for me."

"Yeah, this came over from the rookie working with Flack, messenger said it was important." Announced Stella handing over a large envelope. Lindsay took it and opened it. After flicking through it.

"Looks like he pulled the entire life history of the Sassone family, including their movements for the last 2 weeks!" Exclaimed Lindsay. Stella looked up from her report writing. "Think he's trying to impress Flack?"

"More like trying to cover his embarrassment and impress Nikki. ... They met a couple of days ago when she went to see Flack about the case. First he thought she was a reporter then when she said they worked together a lot he quizzed her about Amy's father." Replied Stella.

"Ah! ... and how do you know all this?"

"Flack told me, thinks our rookie has a crush on his girl."

"And he's not jealous?" Asked Lindsay, surprised, she imagined he would be consumed with the green-eyed monster if anyone made a move on his girlfriend.

"Is Nikki looking anywhere else except our own NYPD legend?" Stella replied, giving Lindsay the answer with another question.

"I guess not." She sighed as she was scanning the file. "... Well it looks like Sassone is clean on this one" Said Lindsay, rather downcast, as she finished scanning the file. "I'm gonna grab lunch and pester the distributor again."

She left Stella's office and headed for the break room. Stella watched her go, then picked up her phone.

After being kept waiting by security while air traffic control re-routed flights they were finally escorted down to the end of the airfield. Security quickly flagged up an exclusion zone while Don and Nikki cautiously approached the suspicious bundle.

Don had his hand on his gun as she turned the object. As it rolled she jumped. "Eeeww!" Pausing to catch her breath a moment she continued. "We're gonna need a coroners van." Don nodded as he pulled a face and lifted his phone.

"He's dead then?" he asked as he watched her check for a pulse.

"Usually happens with half your face blown off." She commented. "Didn't happen here, no blood or brain matter, was probably a dump job, but would have been hard to do."

She stood up and walked around a little. "Hey detectives! You should see this." One of the security guards called. Don and Nikki ducked under the tape and approached the guard who was poking around close to the perimeter fence about 150 yards from the body. "This looks suspicious." He said pointing to some debris on the ground in front of them.

Flack's phone rang and he paused to answer it. Nikki took a closer look at the area the security guard had identified. After carefully picking over some of the debris with a pen she stood up and headed towards her car. Don joined her.

"How fast can you make this, the Mayor just got wind we're delaying traffic and the Mayor of London is due to arrive in an hour." He pressed.

She looked between the body and the area she had just left and shook her head. "This runway's out until the whole area is processed. I suggest they re-route the Mayor's flight and tell Mac we'll need a bigger team out here. ... I just found the remains of another rocket."

* * *

_AN: Not sure what the protocol would be for a situation like this at an airport, so please bear with me._

_Sorry for the intermittent updates with this, but I think the plot bunnies are now jumping again and I have some sense of where the case is going. Please review and let me know what you think..._


	60. Winter Wasteland

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**60. Winter Wasteland**

Nikki began to process the area where the rocket fragments had been found. While one of the security guards was given the task of photographing both scenes. The wind was picking up and starting to disturb the scene, so she worked as quickly as possible to catalogue and retrieve the debris. She was just finishing when Mac arrived.

"Nikki?" questioned Mac as he approached her his kit in his hand.

"Hey Mac. Welcome to the Winter Wasteland! One dead body, rolled and checked. Photos done by security. A second scene with rocket debris, I'm fairly sure it's the same type as Central Park at New Year. All bagged and tagged. I'm just about to start on the body. No ID so far, but I haven't turned his pockets yet, Don may have done, he's with the Airport Director." She pointed over her shoulder to a group about a hundred yards away near a second group of cars. "FAA are not happy with us shutting down their main runway and the weather's closing in. I'm freezing."

"There's a thermos in my car, take a break I'll take the body." Offered Mac.

"We'll probably need to run fingerprints, there's hardly any of his face to match, I think I've got it in evidence bags." She quipped and wandered over to Mac's car to stow the evidence before taking his advice and getting some coffee.

A short while later she was helping Mac with the rest of the scene. Don joined them. "Mac, how much longer? The director is busting my ass about getting the runway open there's a snow storm about to hit and they need to start moving some of the grounded flights."

"As long as it takes, you know that Don. ... Do we have anything else to go on?"

Mac replied.

"Harris is over at security checking the tapes, I'll let you know as soon as I have anything."

"When did they realise something wasn't right out here?" Asked Nikki.

"Not until we called them to check on the 911 call we got." answered Don.

An ME's van pulled up and Hawkes climbed out. "Hey guys, you needed an extra pair of hands."

"Thanks, we need to shift the body ASAP, powers that be want the runway open again yesterday" Nikki replied as a few snow flakes floated in front of her face.

"Can you make sure they bag everything they see around the body." Added Mac indicating the porters from the ME's office.

"Sure Mac. Another rocket attack?" he asked.

"Some time last night I think." Nikki told him. "He appears to be in full rigour, I'm gonna take another walk along the perimeter." She turned and walked away as a message came over the radio. Don called after her.

"Need to make it fast. Dulles has just been closed, New York is taking the re-routed flights." The snow fall fast becoming thicker.

Nikki, Mac and Hawkes continued to work for another hour, then gathered for a final check. "We're losing ground fast Mac, I don't think we can do anymore out here." Claimed Nikki as they stood in a blizzard and snow now settling fast around them.

"I agree. Good job. Hawkes, take my car head back to the lab and book in the evidence, Nikki and I will check with security before we leave."

"You got it." Hawkes answered and headed for the vehicle. Mac and Nikki took a last look around and gathered their kits as Nikki's phone rang. She answered it and spoke for a moment before hanging up.

"Security have something on the tapes. Don wants us to see it before we head back."

"Ok. Sargent!" Mac called to an officer. "Runway's all yours again."

"I'll tell the tower!" he called back.

Sheldon arrived back at the lab with all the evidence. Lindsay joined him, pulling on a pair of gloves as she entered the lab he was using. "Mac told me it looks like another rocket attack."

"Yeah, we've got debris from the rocket and half the face from our vic, rest of him is with Sid."

"Is all of this evidence?" asked Lindsay looking over the table covered with evidence bags and more in boxes on the floor.

"Nikki and Mac bagged everything they found. We had to release the crime scene. Probably half of it is junk."

"Anyone processed the photos yet?"

"Adam's doing it now. He'll let us know when he's done. Pick a bag." Hawkes suggested as he lined up two smaller bags with what appeared to be human skin and tissue. "I'll try and piece his face back together."

"What was he doing at the end of the runway?"

"I have no idea."

It took the rest of the afternoon to process the evidence bags from the airport. Mac and Nikki returned from the airport and spent a couple of hours going over the security tape before going to the morgue. Sid had done the autopsy but couldn't tell them anything new. Nikki headed to see Don while Mac went to check in with the others.

"Hey Mac, you have any luck?" asked Hawkes.

"Nothing new, how are you doing."

"Nothing so far, we'll keep at it and let you know what turns up, where's Nikki?"

"With Flack, they've gone to talk to the distributor again see if they can pin down a timeline for the fireworks going astray."

Flack was engrossed in a hockey game on tv when Nikki and her mother arrived home later that night. While her mum went to the kitchen Nikki leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around Don's neck and kissed the top of his head. He tipped his head back to look at her. "Hey princess, how was dinner?"

"Interesting, we need to talk, ... are you staying?"

"If you want me to."

"... Of course I want you to. How's Amy?"

"Fine, she went to bed around 9 after making me watch the little mermaid a dozen times!" he whined.

"Stop exaggerating detective, she wouldn't have been able to see it more than twice." She answered tapping his chest and standing up. She turned to go to the kitchen.

"Nik? ... Is everything OK?"

"Fine, I'm just exhausted and I'm on call, I'm gonna grab some water and go to bed, you?"

"Don't fob me off Princess, what's up?" he asked as he watched her tired posture. He couldn't press the point as her mum entered the room at that point.

"I'm going to turn in, let you and Don talk" She said looking between the two of them, then heading for the stairs.

Don got up from the couch and followed Nikki to the kitchen. She was standing by the sink with her back to him, he sidled up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and kissing her exposed neck.

"So how was the 12th grade lecture?"

"Surprisingly good. .. I think."

* * *

_**AN:** I hope this reads ok, trying to link several bits, while suffering with flu. Let me know if I've goofed and I'll correct it when my head isn't full of cotton wool._


	61. Carpe Diem

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**61. Carpe Diem**

Nikki was sitting in her shared office the next day pouring over the files for the 3 victims of the rocket attacks. She was oblivious to the tall blue eyed detective standing watching her from the hallway beyond the glass walls. Danny approached and clapped him on the shoulder. "She on a mission?" He asked noting Nikki's posture and concentration.

"Yeah, this firework case. We keep getting bodies and no real leads and the latest vic has no links to the other two." Don sighed.

"Something else on your mind?"

"... maybe." Answered Don cryptically. Danny raised his eyes as if to ask what it was. Don shrugged. "... I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"Want some help?"

"Messer you?" Scoffed Don. "Mr I don't cuddle or fall in love?"

"OK so I may not be an expert." Answered Danny, blushing a little. "But I'm good at following the evidence ... you two have this thing going, ... you're so-" He paused briefly while he thought about the right word. "Together, even when you're fighting, ... just ask her already, make an honest woman of her then you'll just need to figure out how to get rid of your mother in law from the next room." Don ignored the underlying suggestive tone in Danny's comment and decided to tell him.

"... She's moving out. ... told Nikki last night."

"Then pal, you have it made, just don't blow it." Don never heard the last comment he was watching Nikki, she was busy searching the desk for something when she found it she quickly scanned the paper then scooped up the files stood up and almost ran to the door. He noticed the lighter mood and smiled at her as she threw her arms round him and kissed him.

"You free? We got a break!" She said breathlessly before disappearing into one of the labs. Danny and Don looked at each other then turned to see her tossing the files at Adam with instructions.

"Carpe diem Flack!" Don wasn't paying attention. He was too busy watching Nikki through the glass with a goofy look on his face. It finally sank in that Danny had said something.

"... What?"

"Just do it. Seize the day. Sweep her off her feet."

"... Yeah you're right." Replied Don as a plan began to form in his mind, little knowing that a few weeks later the tables would be turned and he would be giving Danny a pep talk! "Tell her I'll meet her in the car in 10 minutes. I've gotta do something." Before Danny could answer Don had turned and disappeared down the hall.

Don and Nikki walked into the old run down seaman's mission downtown later that day. It was relatively quiet as most of the residents were out. They looked around as one of the staff approached them.

"Can I help you?" Asked the buxom middle aged woman trying to rise to her full height of 5 foot 4, but still having the detectives tower above her. She adjusted her suit jacket as Don and Nikki held up their badges.

"NYPD, we're looking for Mickey." Said Don as Nikki held up a photo reminding her of who they wanted. "We heard he's got a gaff here."

"Mickey's a good kid, what do you want him for?"

"Right now to ask him some questions. He work here too?" Asked Nikki.

"He volunteers a few nights a week, but he don't live here, he's got his own place around the block." The woman answered warily.

"So where is he now?" Questioned Don feeling the eyes of some of the unseen residents on them.

"Out back, in the games room." She conceded, she wasn't too keen on the authorities hanging around. They might start undermining her own authority. She had heard that was how it happened. She didn't need no health inspectors or anything around. She figured if they spoke to Mickey they'd be on their way and leave her alone.

"Can you show us?" Requested Nikki sweetly. As they followed the woman. Nikki and Don glanced at each other mentally racking up the number of code violations they saw, amazed at how this 'retirement home for seamen' could be run in such a way.

As the woman and detectives entered the bright annex at the back of the building a young man, with shaggy dark hair and dressed in tatty jeans and sweatshirt, looked up from tending an old sailor and immediately turned and ran the other way. Don swore and took off after him. Nikki turned to the woman. "Where's he going?" She demanded. The woman shrugged her shoulders. "You got another way out apart from the front door?"

The woman remained silent. "Five fire exits all locked. Kid's probably headed for the basement, he likes it down there, plenty of places to hide too." A gravely voice announced from nearby. "I used to go down there a bit 'fore my legs gave out on me. .. That way last on your left is another access." Nikki thanked the old man and headed in the direction he had pointed, pulling her radio and calling for back up just in case.

Don had chased the kid down a couple of corridors but lost him in the unfamiliar building, when he heard Nikki's call for backup. He began to walk to the front entrance when he spotted the door to the basement and figured checking it out wouldn't be a bad thing. Drawing his gun he pushed the door open as his phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket he saw the message and smiled, then edged his way down the stairs into the dark dusty expanse below.

"Mickey! We know you're here, come on out, we just want to ask you some questions!" He called, listening for sounds of movement. Nikki heard him from the other side of the building as they descended away from the residential areas, Both of them had their torches scanning the room and their guns drawn as a precaution. It was dark, dusty and smelt damp. Don screwed up his nose momentarily at the smell, Nikki strained her eyes peering into the darkness, as she reached the bottom of the steps and edged along the wall a little trying to locate Don, whose footsteps she could hear.

Mickey had squashed himself behind some old furniture in a corner which gave him a fairly good range of visibility of the back staircase. He saw the torch light as Don made his way down the stairs.

"Mickey, I'm Detective Palmer, I don't know why you ran away, we just want to talk to you ask you some questions, that's all." What Mickey didn't account for was the woman, so it surprised him when he heard her voice too. He realised that she was almost on top of his hiding place. He didn't know what they wanted, but he wasn't gonna hang around to find out. He pushed the table over in front of him and charged out straight into Nikki knocking her back against the wall, knocking her gun and torch from her hand, but not before a shot had rung out and echoed around the room. Mickey didn't hang around, he headed for the stairs. Don heard the shot and Nikki's strangled cry and headed in the direction it had come from. When he got to her she was doubled over. He went to help her, but she looked up. "I'm fine ... Go .. Get him!" She gasped. He thought about ignoring her and staying, but he wanted the bastard that had run through her. So he gave her a concerned look and took off up the stairs two at a time.

* * *


	62. Interrogation

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**62. Interrogation**

Mickey ran out of the Mission and started heading down the road, with Don not far behind, only to run straight into a squad car which had screeched to a halt nearby. Don quickly pushed him back against the car and cuffed him, as he tried to take off again. The occupants of the car hovered nearby waiting to take Mickey back to the station.

"Bad move Mickey, we only wanted to talk. Now you got yourself a ride in my limo." Don hissed in his ear before turning to one of the officers and thrusting the suspect at them. "Get him outta here."

As Mickey was put into the squad car Don headed back to the Mission to find Mac talking to the uniformed officers now outside. "Mac, where's Nikki?"

"She's not with you?"

Don didn't wait to answer and almost ran back into the building. He pulled open the door to the basement, where he had left her. "Nikki?"

"I'm here, anyone from the lab here?" She replied. Following her voice Don saw her leaning against the wall holding her stomach. He went over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, just winded." She answered. Seeing Mac come down the stairs she pulled away from Don. "Did you get him?"

"On his was back for interrogation. You sure you're -" He saw the glare she gave him and held his hands up. "OK let's get out of here."

"There's something you should see first." Nikki walked stiffly across the room and shone her torch on a packing crate. Don and Mac followed her. "According to my calculations we've still got half the box out there." They followed the beam of her torch and noted the contents of the box. Don whistled. It was about half full of fireworks, jumbo rockets almost as tall as he was.

"We'll get these moved back to the lab, you two head back and talk to Mickey, get a couple of uniforms down here to help me shift this." Said Mac.

"Sure Mac." Answered Don.

"We should take a look at Mickey's apartment too." Nikki added.

"If you need help call Sheldon." Mac instructed.

Nikki nodded. "OK, we'll see you back at the lab." She finished and turned to Don and gave him a quick smile and he escorted her towards the stairs.

Outside as he opened the door to the car for her she turned to him. "Thank you. ... I know you wanted to stay with me back there."

"Told you I would try not to be so over protective. ... Think I'm learning?"

"Yeah, definitely." She answered, giving him a big smile, before getting in the car.

Later back at the lab Hawkes had dusted the crate for prints and was gradually working his way through the rockets, when Mac entered. "Hey Mac, I got one print from the crate, but nothing else and the print doesn't match anyone in the system."

"OK, have we got an ID yet for the airport vic?"

"Nothing in AFIS, so it's running through the agency databases now. Lindsay was going to check missing persons."

"Good."

"The good news is we have managed to rule out a connection with the Ricci case, which kind of dents the theory that someone is after anyone involved."

"Keep at it, the answers are there somewhere."

"Will do Mac." Answered Hawkes as Mac turned to leave.

Mickey was sitting nervously in the interrogation room as Don and Nikki watched from the observation room next door. "Let's find out what he has to say for himself." Said Nikki waving a file in front of Don. He opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it.

Mickey jumped as the door opened and the two detectives walked in. Nikki sat at the table and Don hovered nearby. "OK Mickey, why d'you run?" She asked.

"I ain't saying nothin'!" He blustered.

"Oh good, I thought we'd be sitting here in silence." Nikki answered sarcastically, picking up the double negative, knowing what he meant to say but taking his literal meaning.

"So Mickey, what do you know about the fireworks we found in the basement?" Questioned Don.

"Don't know what you mean." He argued.

"Sure you do, they were pretty hard to miss." Added Nikki.

"Personal possession of fireworks in New York is illegal in case you didn't know!" Mickey scoffed.

"Doesn't stop you stealing them and committing murder." Said Don, resting his hands on the table and leaning towards Mickey, who sat back in his chair.

"Murder? I ain't done no murder." He answered attempting to beat Don in a staring match.

"There you go again Mickey, hasn't anyone ever taught you not to use a double negative, you just admitted to murder." Nikki grinned, when she was sure the words had sunk in and he looked at her she continued. "Why d'you do it Mickey?"

"I didn't do anything, you're twisting my words!" Mickey said forcefully, his eyes darting between Don and Nikki.

"Twisting your words huh? ... How about you quit twisting us in circles and tell us what happened?" said Don.

"Nothing happened. I didn't do anything!" He yelled. Don pushed himself off the table and up to his full height, ready to react if Mickey got violent. Nikki glanced up at Don, they knew he had more knowledge than he was admitting, it was just a question of time before they got their answers.

"Now why am I having trouble believing that, huh?" Don asked.

"Maybe Mickey, it's because you work for the distributor and were the driver who was supposed to make sure the display fireworks reached Central Park intact. Then, let me see ... Oh yeah, a crate of the biggest rockets goes missing the evening of the display, oh and ... oops 3 guys end up dead, killed by those same missing rockets, not to mention the crate of rockets we found in the basement of the mission, right next to where you were trying to hide out." Nikki filled in the information she had picked up earlier that day.

"See where this is going Mickey? ... A one way ticket to Rikers and you won't get much sympathy from the prosecutor seeing as you killed one of their own." Added Don. Mickey sat sullenly for a moment. They could tell he was considering his position.

"Look I told you, I didn't do anything." He fianlly answered belligerently.

Don shrugged. "OK if that's what you want. We'll just keep you in holding for a couple of days let you think things over." Nikki got up and went to the door, Don turned to follow.

"I want a lawyer." Said Mickey.

Nikki and Don turned around. She smiled and asked him sweetly. "Why Mickey? You're not under arrest, you're helping with our enquiries and we want to be sure you stay safe while we conduct our investigation. You got a problem with that?" Don found it difficult to hide the smirk on his face. He didn't often interview suspects with her and he loved the way she managed to confuse them and tie them in knots without raising her voice or having to get rough with them. "You do want to stay safe don't you Mickey?" She asked again.

"Yeah, course I do, I just got nothing to say, you're harassing me. You got no right to keep me." He blustered.

"Nothing to say? ... That's a matter of opinion and I think you have plenty to say and one way or another we'll hear it, either directly from you, which is the easy way, or from the evidence, it'll take longer, but it will talk to me. Now, harassing you?" She paused to let her opening statement sink in, then glancing briefly at Don she continued. "... you assault a police officer and try and do a runner, then you complain that you're here instead of just answering a couple of questions at the mission. And lastly, right to keep you? If I press the assault charge, that's grounds enough right there. ... Anything to say now?"

"Where's my lawyer?" he scoffed.

"Ok Mickey we'll play your little game, ... Nik, isn't the duty defender the cousin of our dead prosecutor?"

"... Yeah, I think he is, I'll give him a call." Said Nikki struggling to keep a straight face as they left the room. Outside she burst out laughing. "That was mean, you know damn well Ellis isn't related to Morgan."

"Yeah, but Mickey don't know that!" Replied Don, smirking.

* * *

_Hope to have another chapter up soon._


	63. Girls Only

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**63. Girls Only ****(The boys can't play)**

Nikki returned to the lab to meet with Hawkes, she found him in the print lab. "Hey Nikki, I heard what happened at the Mission, you OK?"

"Yeah, just a bit bruised, I see you got my fireworks, how are you doing?"

"Not good, I've got a few prints, but none which match anything in the database." He sighed. Nikki held up a fingerprint card and a boxed DNA swab.

"DNA or prints?" She asked brightly. "I managed to get these from Mickey when he was processed. Don has him cooling his heels in lock up."

"DNA, ... If I see another print I'll lose complete focus."

"Have fun." Nikki replied as Hawkes took the DNA swab and headed out towards another lab. Nikki pulled her lab coat on and planted herself on a chair in front of the computer then proceeded to scan the prints into the system and run a comparison with previously unidentified ones. It wasn't long before a match kicked up. She took a closer look at the screen then grabbed the paper which had now emerged from the printer, tucking it into the case file she turned to the rockets laid out on the table behind her. She began working her way through those that Hawkes hadn't already printed, but she also swabbed them for DNA.

--

Stella and Danny ducked under the crime tape to meet Angell inside the deserted warehouse in downtown Manhattan.

"Hey guys, didn't expect to get you two, thought the firework case was Nikki and Hawkes."

"They're busy working the evidence from this morning, we've all caught this one. Who's the vic?" asked Danny.

"No ID, dispatch got a call about an hour ago security reported a break in, uniforms checked it out and found the body."

"Any witnesses?" Queried Danny.

"OK Messer, I'll just go interview all those invisible people over there!" she quipped.

"Yeah, good idea, let me know if you need protection." He teased back.

"Thanks Jess, Danny you take the perimeter I got the body." Announced Stella, lifting the camera and starting to take photos.

After working for a while Danny was puzzling over some debris when Stella joined him. "What have you got there?"

"More evidence, I'm gonna get it back to the lab see if it matches anything from the other cases." He replied sealing the evidence bag and making notes on the label.

"Good idea, I'm almost done, just waiting for the ME's van." Stella answered.

--

Later that day the team were gathered around the tables in the break room with Chinese take-out while reviewing the evidence in the bizarre case. Mac finally joined them.

"Nikki, I just got off the phone with Sinclair, you're all set for the reconstruction you wanted. Take whoever you need first thing; the distributor will send over a box of rockets for you to work with, you'll need to be done by 11." Mac announced handing over a file with details of the warehouse location and the other parties who needed to be involved.

"Thanks Mac."

"I'll go with you." Offered Danny.

"I think we'd all like to see this reconstruction." Announced Stella. Mac looked around.

"I can't spare all of you." He said firmly.

"Sorry guys, Lindsay and I have this, we got the first case, I think it's only fair." Stated Nikki watching Danny's face drop.

"But I was-" Danny started, only to be cut short.

"You were officially off the clock, doesn't count." Nikki argued while giving Lindsay a conspiratorial grin.

"Yeah, but your suspect is tall you might need my height to help out." Danny countered still trying to get in on the action.

"Messer! I'm nearly the same height, that's not gonna work, besides it's not relevant." Nikki answered, she dropped her take-out trays in the bin and picked up the file Mac had given her. "I've got some planning to do. Thanks for getting the food Stella"

Danny continued to stare at Nikki as she went back to their office. "Suck it up cowboy, your just pissed coz us girls get to play with the big toys!" grinned Lindsay before following Nikki.

Danny was still sulking in the break room a short while later when Don entered. "Hey Danno, seen Nik around, her phone's off."

"Try the garage, she's getting psyched up about the reconstruction tomorrow." Answered Danny. Don looked at him.

"Reconstruction? ... The brass let her do it? Think I can get a ticket to watch?" He asked, his imagination going into overdrive. He was overprotective as hell when it came to her on the wrong end of gun, but this was different, this was ... well he didn't need to think about it. Not now anyway, he'd cover that with her later.

"Girls only apparently, her and Monroe have taken charge." Danny informed him.

"No observers?"

"Nah, well not me anyway, if you manage to talk her into it put in a good word would ya?" Pleaded Danny.

"Are you kidding, she'd kick my butt first for even trying to muscle in on her work." Scoffed Don, grinning as he left Danny staring at his cold coffee.

--

Stella and Danny entered the morgue to find Sid staring closely at the stomach wound on the body in front of him.

"What you got Sid?" Asked Danny.

"This is your cause of death, massive internal bleeding from the wound in his abdomen. Looks like the other cases you've had since new year. More trace pulled from the wound like your other victims, this guy had half his insides fried, my guess from the explosion which ripped his gut apart."

"That's what we figured. Can you tell us anything we don't know?" asked Stella.

"DNA and trace sent to the labs, his clothes are on the table waiting for you. ... Oh and he didn't die quick, I suspect he even tried to pull out the murder weapon." Sid added and held up the victim's hand to show them the burn marks on the palm. "Looks like there was wood splinters and something else in the wound. Samples also sent to trace."

"Thanks, anything else?" Asked Danny, knowing that Sid, like Hawkes before him, saved the most unusual or relevant information to the end.

"Of course, give me a hand." Danny and Sid rolled the body slightly to see his back revealing a large anchor tattoo and some numbers and dates. Stella snapped a couple of photos with a camera she picked up from the side table. "This could be significant, a sailor maybe?"

"We'll check it out. Thanks Sid." Stella answered and turned to leave; Danny followed, collecting the bags of clothes on his way out.

--

Don entered the garage to find Nikki taking delivery of a truck loaded with lifelike mannequins. He cast his eyes over her body and grinned at her. "You know Princess that's sweet of you, but you're all I need." She turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere Detective?" She answered sweetly.

"Oh well, if you don't want a lift home, I guess you could catch the subway." He sneered.

"In that case I'll be ready in 30 minutes I just need to run the plan via Mac before tomorrow."

"Messer said you were doing the reconstruction and wouldn't let him play." He told her, testing the waters before he thought about raising his views.

"He still sulking?"

"Yeah, don't worry he'll get over it."

"What about you don't you want to come play with us?" She asked looking at him coyly.

"Always, but seeing you all tough does things to me and you wouldn't get any work done." He answered as he tipped his head close to her ear and lowered his voice.

She stepped back from him and smiled, trying to ignore the tingling sensation down her spine. "Good answer. Now let me get this to Mac and we can get out of here." She said waving a file at him.

* * *

_Sorry this is coming at you a bit erratically at the moment, I've been struggling bringing the case together. Hopefully I have a better handle on it now and be able to keep things flowing, if anyone would like to beta this for me I would appreciate it as I feel this may not be coming across well and I would be grateful for advice._

_Alternatively reviews will help motivate me..._


	64. Reconstruction

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**64. Reconstruction**

Nikki was in the kitchen with Amy the next morning, they were too busy sorting Amy's breakfast to notice Don leaning on the door frame watching them. "Ames, come on sweetheart I need you to decide, I have to go soon." Moaned Nikki at her daughter who was lining up every box of cereal they had.

"But I can't decide. Why do you have to go so early?" Whined the five year old.

"I told you, I have to run a very important experiment and I only have the building to do it for a little while." Nikki answered. Amy pouted and turned her attention back to the cereal boxes. "Can we go to the park?"

"Maybe grandma will take you later, but you're going out with her today first, she's going to look at some apartments."

"Why can't she stay here?" Amy asked innocently.

"We explained it last night sweetie. She thinks it's important for us to have some time on our own with Daddy, but you'll still see her everyday and get to do sleepovers at her home." Nikki reassured her as she poured a glass of milk for Amy and coffee for herself.

"Is Daddy really going to come and live with us?" She asked, still processing the information they had given her the night before. Don pushed himself off the door frame and properly entered the kitchen, giving Amy a big smile.

"Sure am pumpkin. We just need to sort out a few things first." He told her. Nikki wasn't sure whose smile was bigger when Amy's head flicked round at the sound of his voice.

"Daddy!" She squealed. "Were you listening?" She asked staring at him as he sat on the stool next to her.

"Maybe, ... now what do you say we let your Ma go to work and we make pancakes?" He asked her while glancing at Nikki, who mouthed a "thank you" to him.

"Alright." Amy conceded. "Will you take me to the park?"

"I tell you what if we've finished breakfast and you can get dressed quick I might have time before I go to work. Can't promise though, we got a deal?"

"OK." The girl replied after a moment's hesitation. Nikki watched the exchange, Amy had really settled in Don's company since they had been back and she hadn't really questioned why he had already practically moved in. She seemed to have taken the news about him moving in permanently quite well. Nikki just hoped it was the right decision, for all of them. Don gave her a questioning look.

"Hey Princess, you ok there?" He asked giving her his trademark grin.

"I'm fine. You sure you've got time to do breakfast?" She answered.

"I got a couple a hours. You go do what you have to, you can tell me all about it later." He answered raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I know what you want, and it isn't the result of my reconstruction." She shot back at him. "I've gotta go, be good Ames, I'll call you later." Nikki told her daughter before turning to the door. Don caught her arm and pulled her back for a kiss, one which turned pretty intense.

"Eeeewww!" Squealed the young girl, watching her parents. "That's horrible." Don and Nikki broke apart grinning, then turned to Amy.

"You'll understand one day pumpkin." Said Don ruffling her hair, while hoping that it would be a long time in the future. The thought of any guy with their hands on his little girl turned his blood cold.

"I'll see you tonight sweetie." Nikki told her as she kissed the top of her head.

--

Several hours into the reconstruction Nikki was frustrated. It hadn't really gone according to plan, and neither her or Lindsay could work out why. "We've gotta be missing something." Nikki moaned.

"Well we better come up with something soon or ESU will be kicking us out of here." Replied Lindsay.

They spent a couple of minutes going over their plans and measurements again. "I've got an idea." Said Lindsay reaching for her phone. "If we upload all this to Adam, he may see something in the calculations we've missed."

"OK I'll rig the camera."

A further few minutes elapsed as Lindsay filled Adam in and Nikki prepared the area again.

--

Danny entered the AV lab to see a large screen image of a warehouse with several dummy figures dotted about. "What's going on Adam?"

"Oh hey Danny, it's the reconstruction, Nikki and Lindsay wanted me to recheck their calculations as they haven't got anything conclusive at the moment." Adam told him.

"So you're gonna see it live?"

"See what?" asked Flack entering the room too.

"The reconstruction. What are you doing here?" Danny answered.

"... I was actually looking for Stella, but that can wait, I'll see this first." Don replied his focus on the large screen, watching Nikki check the test area.

Adam had ignored the exchange as he typed on the keyboard and calculator in front of him. "Hey Lindsay, these figures all look good to me, it should work, ... Look I've got Flack and Danny here I'm gonna put you on speaker." Adam removed the headset he had been wearing and pressed the button on the phone.

"_OK we'll run it again, tell us if you see anything wrong." Said Lindsay._

They guys heard a few muffled sounds in the background and glanced at each other anxiously. Then they glued their eyes to the screen watching the action, or apparent lack of it with baited breath. Nikki walked into view with a rocket and placed it onto the stand they had set up, she carefully checked the area, looked at Lindsay off camera. Turning back to the rocket she flicked open a lighter and they watched her edge the flame to the firework's fuse. She began to step back to the safety panel, her eyes on the firework, then several things happened at once.

Don heard Nikki swear.

They watched as she stepped forward towards the rocket.

Don shouted at her to stay back as the image disappeared leaving them staring at a white dot in the middle of the screen.

An explosion was heard from the phone just a second before the line went dead, leaving just static.

"Lindsay?" Called Adam into the phone, but somehow knowing it was futile, something had happened and they had lost the connection to the warehouse.

"Adam tell me what the fuck just happened!" Exclaimed Danny a moment before Don's brain kicked into gear.

"Get them back on the line!" yelled Don.

"It's not working guys, the line's dead." He moaned. "I'm trying again." He added seeing the anxious expressions on their faces.

"Do it faster!" Yelled Don punching numbers into his own phone. "... Damn it! ... I got voicemail. ... what is going on?"

"Adam get a bus over there now and back up, Flack, we're taking a ride." Ordered Danny.

"You got that right!" He exclaimed as they rushed out of the lab, almost knocking over everyone in their path and not thinking to stop and tell anyone else what they were doing.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading, I have the next chapter ready too, so if you want a quick posting to know the outcome you know what you have to do._


	65. Tantrums

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**65. Tantrums**

Danny pushed the department SUV through the traffic, his foot hard on the gas where there was clear road, weaving between cars and trucks when there wasn't. His concentration interrupted only to swear at the other drivers when they didn't move out of his way fast enough. The lights and sirens apparently counting for nothing. Flack was focused on the traffic. He jumped when his phone rang.

"Flack"

"_It's Adam, ... we uh, didn't lose the signal, it's uh being jammed. .. I'm tracking it, but at the moment I can't break in, they're um using some pretty sophisticated technolgy." Adam informed him nervously, awaiting the backlash which he was sure would come._

"Get in Adam!" Snapped Flack ".. and tell Mac." He added trying to control his temper. He was mad at the lack of information about what was going on, which scared him. He closed his phone and banged his hand against the dashboard in anger and frustration.

"Hey! They'll be ok. What did Adam have to say?" Danny tried to soothe his friend, but promptly swore at another driver swerving in front of him.

"They were jammed. ... What's happening? This case is so screwed!"

"We're almost there." Answered Danny. "Hopefully we'll get some answers." Turning the corner of the street into the warehouse grounds the place was swarming with squad cars and ESU vehicles as well as a couple of ambulances.

Both detectives were immediately scanning the area looking for the CSIs. Danny threw the SUV into park and they jumped out, heading towards the most senior officer they had seen. A couple of uniformed officers tried to stop them, they flashed their badges and pushed past. Don was about to launch into a tirade on the officer, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard her.

"Are you responsible for this?" She yelled. "The crime lab had this booked until 11 for a major reconstruction." Finally he saw her standing with her hands on her hips squaring up to the senior officer, the fear he'd carried since the image disappeared from the screen at the lab was instantly blown away. "What on earth possessed you to blaze in there early? Do you realise the danger you put your team and us in? Not to mention blowing out our satellite feed to the lab recording everything for our case. Get your guys out of the way until we say the area is safe, we've got highly volatile fireworks in test mode inside. ... Just clear the damn area!" She turned and hurried away as fast as she could while limping, giving the officer no chance to respond. He looked at Lindsay who had been standing nearby, a graze across her cheek.

"We didn't know what you were doing was so sensitive, that working out here would be a problem." The officer half apologised.

"Next time you should ask! Now get us a phone to talk to the lab and let them know what's going on." She demanded.

"Linds! It's ok, Mac's on his way." Danny called, stepping over to her and closing his phone.

Nikki had stormed back to the warehouse trying to make a call and yelling at the cops milling around the entrance. "Are you all crazy, this place is rigged for test firing fireworks, get your asses out of the way before I charge you with obstruction of justice! ... Someone find me a phone that works!" She threw her phone to one of the cops, turned away and pushed the door open and stepped inside. The door banged behind her. Don left Danny to talk to Lindsay and he went after Nikki. One of the guys at the door tried to stop him.

"I wouldn't advise it Detective, she's in a foul mood. Just ripped the lieutenant a new one." The rookie in uniform advised him.

"I heard, what half assed team are you? Screwing up a crime scene reconstruction!" He yelled before opening the door.

Inside he looked around, Nikki was standing stiffly, propped against the table with the computer on it, her hands resting on the table at her sides supporting herself focusing intently on the reconstruction in front of her. Her posture told him she was still madder than a March hare, he didn't care, at least she was alright.

"Don't just stand there, I'm not mad at you, well at least not as mad as I am with those crackpots out there." She seethed without turning around.

"... How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"It's my job remember? ... I smelt your after shave." She answered more calmly as she finally turned her head and he got a good look at her. "I know why you're here, Adam lost the connection and you and Danny freaked. I'm OK, no thanks to that rabble outside."

Don had approached her and was standing in front of her. He brushed the stray hair from her face and rested his hand on her shoulder. "You were limping." He said.

"I twisted my ankle when the electrics blew and I stopped the rocket firing." She answered. "I'm fine, I'll just be glad when this case is over, it's been one nightmare after another." She exclaimed.

"Hey, we'll get there, ... what happened?" He asked.

"You know Adam had just checked our calculations, I lit the fuse then saw something out the window, it wasn't clear, but I thought someone was coming in through the window, so I went to kill the fuse at the same time all of our power and comms went down. We lost everything. It's killed our phones and the computer, we've just lost all this morning's work if Adam didn't save anything. ... I think it was some kind of electro magnetic pulse, my phone still wont work." She rambled.

The door banged and Lindsay & Danny entered the warehouse. "You alright?" He asked Nikki.

"Yeah, not sure how much we can salvage from here though. Computer's dead along with every electronic gadget we were using in the set up. Those assholes wiped out the whole lot!" She answered exasperated. "You got anything with you we can use to record another shot? We're this close to figuring this out." She continued, pinching her fingers in front of Danny indicating how close she thought they were.

"Maybe, I'll take a look. I'll see what Adam can salvage from the data you uploaded also."

"Thanks Danny. I'll check the layout here see if we can make one more test fire." Nikki added standing up properly ready to go further into the warehouse around the safety screen, however she almost stumbled as she put weight on her injured ankle along with letting out a string of expletives which Don never remembered hearing from her before.

He stopped her, easing her back to sit on the table. "Sit down a minute, Princess, that's more than a minor injury."

"I tried to tell her, she won't hear of it. ... Nikki listen to him, get it checked out before you do it some irreparable damage ... I'll check everything." Lindsay said to her.

Nikki watched Lindsay walk into the test area. She bit her lip her adrenalin rush from earlier was dissipating fast, leaving her ankle feeling like it was being stabbed with thousands of tiny knives, making it hard for her to focus and making her feel worse.

Don watched Lindsay for a moment before turning his attention back to Nikki, surprised that she hadn't argued with him for stopping her. Looking at her he could see why, tears were streaking her face. He brushed them away gently with one hand while he flipped his phone open with the other. "... Danny, we still got a bus out there? ... Don't let it go, Nikki's taking a trip to the ER." He completed his conversation with Danny and closed his phone. "You're not gonna argue are you?"

She shook her head. "Not this time, it hurts too much, just let me stay until we've finished testing."

"As long as you stay off that foot, first attempt to stand up and I'll carry you out there myself."

"Threatening me Detective?" She asked knowing he would do just that if she tried to move.

"Wanna try me Princess?" He grinned at her. She shook her head at him as she eased her foot onto the table, every movement making her catch her breath with the pain.

* * *

_AN: Not sure how an EMP would work, so may have taken liberties with phones working in the zone which weren't there when it was activated. _

_Still working on 66, hope to be able to post in a day or two._


	66. Repercussions

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**66. Repercussions**

Danny and Lindsay arrived back at the lab to find the young ESU Lieutenant in Mac's office. The door was shut, but it was clear what was going on inside.

"Thanks to your reckless actions, I have one of my team at the ER and the results of a morning's work compromised. You better hope that we can salvage the data we need or I'll be requesting a formal investigation into the behaviour of your unit!" Mac yelled. Something that the lab didn't see very often and knew to avoid him when he did. "What were you thinking setting off a device like that without consulting any other units on site?" He demanded.

"Detective Taylor, we were outside the building we had no reason to believe that it would affect anything happening inside." Answered the Lieutenant.

"Setting off an EMP will affect anything within a given radius regardless of walls, did they not teach you that in training?" Mac asked firmly as he wondered how this guy had survived to make it off the front line, let alone to lieutenant.

"We had no idea they were using such sensitive electronic equipment." The officer almost whined in the face of the older man with significantly more experience.

"But you didn't ask, they would have told you. You'd would be well advised to brief your team better next time." Mac finished firmly effectively dismissing the officer. The lieutenant looked around nervously then nodded, then turned and opened the door.

"I hope the girl will be ok." He muttered.

Mac stared at him for a second then told him. "That girl, as you put it, is Detective second grade Nikki Palmer, she one of my top CSIs and very good at her job."

"Yeah? She's also got quite a mouth on her, I don't expect to be yelled at in front of my own men." He answered, suddenly full of bravado.

"If someone else screwed up your operation would you be in their face?" asked Mac calmly.

"Of course I would I don't take crap from anyone." Stated the officer firmly. Mac smirked.

"I believe I just made my point, I now need to consult with my team about the reconstruction evidence." Said Mac leaving the officer no option but to leave. Once Mac was sure he had left the lab he went in search of Danny and Lindsay.

--

Several hours later Adam entered Danny & Lindsay's office. "I got something, the calculations weren't wrong, I've managed to pull together a CGI reconstruction of all your scenes and you're gonna want to see it." Adam enthused at the two detectives who were submerged under piles of paperwork.

"Great!" Exclaimed Lindsay, pushing herself up from her chair and rolling her shoulders to ease the tension.

"Anything is better than the writer's cramp I currently got" added Danny and they followed him out of the office. Don met them in the corridor.

"Hey Flack! How's Nikki?" Asked Danny.

"A royally pissed of princess. She's at home, in plaster with strict instructions not to so much as twitch that foot for 2 days." He said seriously. "So I gotta buy the ice cream on my way home." He added with a slight grin.

"You were the one that wanted the family life." Teased Danny, noting the contented look on his friend's face. For the first time Don didn't argue.

"Here, she spent three hours waiting in ER producing this account of this morning's reconstruction. She hopes it will help." Don offered.

Lindsay took the papers from Don and skimmed them. "Maybe, we're just going to see what Adam cooked up, want to stay?"

"I wish, Stella and I have a date with a friend of Mickey's, the doc finally managed to find some other prints on the rockets from the mission." Replied Don.

"Good luck." Said Lindsay.

--

Stella and Don entered the loading dock of the downtown warehouse. Looking around Stella called Don and glanced over her shoulder. "Are you getting the same vibes I am from this?" She asked. Don looked at the banner over the door of the warehouse across the street.

"Depends on the vibes, but I think there's gotta be something in the water around here." He grinned.

"Chaney Distribution, isn't that who Mickey works for?"

"Yeah, maybe we need to talk to Mr Chaney again too." Don replied. "Stell? ... He our guy?" Don nodded towards the truck currently being loaded. She looked at a photo in her hand.

"Cole Higgins? Looks like it." They approached the truck opting to go one each side waiting for their target to make a move. Stella approached the scruffy young man, who was wearing faded torn overalls and a baseball cap. "Excuse me, NYPD" she announced holding up her badge. "We want to ask-" Before she could finish her sentence he had turned an started running. "Flack, he's all yours!"

Don knew what had happened when he heard Stella's call and looked up in time to see Cole round the end of the truck and run straight at him. Don quickly grabbed him and pushed him into the side of the truck and began to handcuff him. "Nice move asshole, you're under arrest, ... Why is it you guys always decide to run when a nice detective only wants to ask you questions." He pulled him backwards and turned him towards the approaching squad car. Handing him off to the uniformed officers a moment later. "I'll see you back in my office" He growled. "Jenkins, read him his rights." He called to one of the officers. "Don't give the slimy bastard any reason to escape on a technicality."

"I ain't done nothing!" Cole shouted. "I want a lawyer, I know my rights!"

"I bet you do" muttered Don under his breath as he rejoined Stella. "So, we gonna go talk to Mr Chaney?"

"May as well save ourselves some time having to come back later." She replied.

--

Outside the interrogation room sometime later, Hawkes was watching Cole and his lawyer in some sort of heated exchange through the observation glass. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was clear that neither was very happy with the other! The interrogation room door opened and Don and Stella entered. Stella sat down opposite the suspect and his lawyer and placed the file she was carrying on the desk. Don stood back and watched as she began the session.

"Mr Higgins, how long did you work for Chaney distributors?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" he postured.

"Answer the question please." Stella asked sweetly.

"A year, then the son takes over the family business and I get fired for no reason."

"Would that be the no reason that you molested his teenage daughter the day she stopped off to visit?"

"I was never charged, it didn't happen."

"Just because you weren't charged doesn't mean that, ... Is that what this is all about, steal the rockets-"

The door opened and Lindsay looked in. "I've just got some new information, mind if I ask something?"

Stella nodded, Cole looked up warily. It was now three against two in the room. Lindsay sat next to Stella.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_Maddy - Thanks for your recent encouragement, I have had a new lease of life on this. Have the next chapter already in preparation and a new storyline forming. _

_Hope to keep going with regular updates for a while. ... I've hear from others that feeding the plot bunnies reviews will encourage faster updates, I would love to test that theory so ... please review._


	67. Stalling Tactics

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**67. Stalling tactics**

Lindsay looked up at Cole and watched him for a minute. Stella and Flack waited, intrigued by Lindsay's approach. "Mr Higgins, are you responsible for the deaths of innocent civilians killed with the rockets taken from Mr Chaney's warehouse?"

"No way!" He blustered.

"That's what I hoped you'd say. In that case you wouldn't mind letting me run some tests to eliminate you from our enquiries would you?" Lindsay asked.

"You ain't sticking me under no fancy microscope thing and giving me radiation sickness." Scoffed Cole.

"Nothing like that I assure you. Just a DNA and fingerprint sample and I want to test your clothes for traces of the chemicals in the rockets."

"None of it will prove anything!" he snapped. Lindsay smiled benevolently.

"Fine, then let me take the samples and run the tests and if you're right you can walk out of here." She reasoned. Stella and Flack watched Cole intently, Stella was trying hard not to grin as she guessed Lindsay was setting him up.

"Cole, I advise you to co-operate, let them prove you innocent." The lawyer counselled.

Cole shrugged. "OK, do all the tests you want, you won't find nothing!"

Lindsay spent a couple of minutes collecting the necessary samples and then placing an orange jumpsuit on the table for Cole to change into. "Please place all your clothes into this bag, change into this and knock on the door when you are ready."

Everyone filed out of the room. Hawkes also left the observation room. The lawyer wandered down the corridor on the phone. The CSIs and Don huddled together. "What ya got Linds?" asked Stella with a conspiratorial grin.

"DNA from one of the swabs Nikki pulled yesterday, and some of the prints have finally shown up a match or two. The elimination prints from the warehouse staff who handled the crate haven't thrown up anything yet, but Danny's still working it." She informed them.

"Have any of the prints I got pulled anything in the database" Asked Hawkes discouraged.

"Saving the best for last. DNA have been so backed up with the new year crime spree they only just processed the stuff from a few days ago, along with the samples from the rockets Flack and Nikki found yesterday. There's a match ...from at least 2 rockets ... to our first vic, Simon Calvin." She deliberately strung out the news while giving them a sly smile.

"No way!" Gasped Hawkes at the implications. "How could his DNA get on the rockets?"

"It couldn't-" Answered Stella, before raising her hand and clicking her fingers. "Unless he handled them. ... So he was in on it!"

"Calvin killed himself?" Queried Don becoming more confused by the minute.

"Nah, not deliberately anyway." She answered trying to think things through and link the dots. The others waited for her to reach a conclusion. "Nah it just doesn't make sense. ... Hawkes, can you and Danny check into Simon Calvin's client list, find any connection to Chaney Distributions, the Seaman's mission or the trucking company where Higgins works."

"Sure Stella." He answered before disappearing towards the lab. The lawyer approached them at the same time Cole knocked on the door. The officer standing guard opened it and they re-entered the room. Lindsay took charge of the evidence bags and left.

Stella opened the file and lay out the photos of their victims, now at a body count of four over as many days. "Do you recognise any of these men?"

"They're gross! Get them away from me!" Exclaimed Cole, pushing the photos away and looking disgusted. His lawyer looked briefly at the photos then at Stella.

"Ms Bonasera, is it-" He began but was quickly cut short by Stella.

"Detective"

"I'm sorry?" Asked the lawyer confused.

"It's Detective Bonasera."

"Fine, Detective Bonasera ... as I was about to say, is it really necessary to inflict these disgusting photos on my client. Surely that is infringing on his rights."

"What about their human rights?" Asked Don tersely, waving his hand over the photos of their victims. "Don't those men have the right to life, liberty and security of person?"

"Quoting at me from the UN Human Rights Act Detective?" Queried the unpleasant and excessively suave lawyer.

"Yeah, Article 3." Stated Don confidently, like he used it a lot. In fact it was something he had picked up from Nikki when she was doing a college internship at the UN. But he brought it up occasionally when their slimy criminals pleaded infringement of their human rights. He was beginning to hate the lawyer as much as he hated the suspect sat in front of them. "Did your client think about their rights when he shot at them with a firework?" He thundered, his rage barely contained.

"I never saw those men and if I never saw them I never killed them!" Shouted Cole with an edge of desperation in his voice. "Get those away from me!" He choked as he swept the photos onto the floor.

"So you say Mr Higgins. We'll just wait for the evidence to confirm that, for now you'll be held pending further questioning." Announced Stella as she stood up then bent down to retrieve the photos. "This little display confirms nothing" she added holding the photos in front of his face with the most gruesome one on top. She glanced at Don and then marched out of the room. The officer outside the door entered and took charge of the suspect, then satisfied the suspect was taken care of Don followed Stella back to the lab, finding her slamming cupboard doors in the break room.

"Stella!" Don called as another door slammed. "Stella!" She paused momentarily and looked at him.

"It's stalling tactics, this is getting us no where. Victims turned suspects, two guys playing hardball and denying everything even though we know they're guilty. ... I can't do this anymore! We've been working flat out for 4 days and nothing makes sense!" She ranted.

"Stell, you're not telling me anything I don't already know or heard from Nikki 2 days ago. Now you've barely slept since New Year, take a break. Go grab something to eat and a coffee and get out of here for a little while till we get the results back."

"I can't we have to find the answers." She told him firmly.

"Stella, Don's right. Go home for a few hours. You'll be better for it." Mac's calm voice surprised both of them as he entered and heard the homicide detectives plea.

"Mac you can't lecture me about sleeping when we-"

"Stella, remember I'm the boss, I can still give you orders." He smirked at her.

"Then I suggest you take some of your own advice too. This latest crime wave has the lab split in all directions, you need to rest too."

He nodded absently. He felt extremely tired, it had been a rough few days. "I will if you will." He conceded. Stella nodded, her adrenalin rush fading fast leaving her realising how tired she was. She walked past them towards the locker room. "Call us if there is any development." Mac requested of Don before heading towards the labs to tell the rest of his staff, before following Stella.

Don sighed. There was nothing more he could do in the lab so he turned and headed back to squad room and the mounting pile of paperwork waiting for him. He flopped into his chair and slowly scanned the heaps of documents before him. He leaned over to start on one pile, but thought better of it and picked up the phone instead.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for any anomalies or delays as I am having problems accessing FF at the moment. I can generally read fine, but cannot easily access my account. Hope it fixes itself soon!!

Please review to cheer me up!

* * *


	68. Torment

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**68. Torment**

He needed a couple of minutes to pick himself up and give him an incentive to carry on and he knew just who to call.

"_Hallo?" _

"Hey Princess." He replied trying to sound up-beat.

"_So it's going that well huh?" She asked, reading the underlying tired tone in his voice._

"You can tell?" He questioned.

"_Of course I can sweetie, this case is getting to everyone. ... Tell you what I'll bring Amy down for a visit, she'll brighten the place up. She's been busy drawing pictures for everyone."_

"Don't you even think about it doll! That foot stays propped up where I left it!" He growled at her. "...or I might just have to **make** you stay put." He softened his voice at the last remark, a small smile playing across his lips.

"_Threatening me detective?" She asked and he heard the soft lilt to her voice, knowing she was pushing him._

"Warning Princess, just warning." He answered. "But you know I'll follow through." He hinted.

_Nikki knew exactly what he was referring to. "Maybe. ... the only difference now is that I'm not a rookie anymore, I've learnt a few things too, what's to say you won't be the one in cuffs?" She teased._

"Not a chance Princess. I can still take you anytime." He grinned as his mind wandered over the night of one of the fancy dress parties they had all attended after he and Jason had left the academy. They had turned up pretending to be detectives with Nikki as their handcuffed suspect, intending to take the cuffs off after a short while, but Jason had lost the keys! He laughed at the memory. "Tell me you didn't enjoy it even a little bit."

"_Oh yeah, wise ass, you stop me on the way to the party and cuff me and expect me to have a good time? Not one of your smartest ideas Donnie. Jason losing the keys for most of the night didn't help!"_

"You still think it was my idea? Come on Princess! Jason had it all planned, he just needed me to carry it out, knew I was the only one you'd let do it."

"_You might have had the upper hand last time, doesn't mean it will work again."_

"Sure you don't wanna try?" He raised his eyebrows, but the tone in his voice carried the sentiment. "I could find a couple of pairs to bring home and test that theory."

"_You want to see your next birthday?" She threatened, smiling._

"I'd rather see you." He answered suggestively but quietly into the phone as he flipped open his wallet and stared at her photo.

"_You sound brighter." She commented hearing the lighter tone in his voice. "... the guys got a real laugh out of it. Jase had the last laugh though when he produced the keys instead of a ring when he proposed, and only agreed to let me go if I said yes."_

"At least it was memorable." Don replied. "It'll take something for me to top that."

"_... I guess it all depends on whose involved." Nikki answered slowly trying to keep things general while her head was spinning with trying to analyse his thinking and not read too much into it. "... I'd better go, let you get back to those files on your desk."_

"How do you know I'm avoiding them?"

"_You're calling me. ... Stop stalling and focus. ... bye Don." _

He was left listening to a dial tone while wondering what they had just got into. He slowly replaced the receiver and after thinking for a moment he stood up and headed for his supervisor's office in the corner of the room.

--

Lindsay was analysing Cole Higgins clothes when Adam came in. "I think you're gonna like this!" He announced. Lindsay looked up from the microscope.

"Please Adam, tell me we've got this guy." She pleaded.

"That all depends on which guy you're talking about." He answered cryptically.

"ADAM! ... Quit stalling and tell me!" She squealed as the rest of the team joined them.

"Adam you've got something." Stated Mac knowingly.

"OK .. remember this is from the evidence." He paused and looked around the group apprehensively. He ran his hand through his hair and then handed Mac a file. "... alright. Vic number 1, Simon Calvin, his DNA was on some of the rockets found at the mission. Fingerprints were a match to a Mickey Lorenzo, he's done time in juvie but kept his nose clean since. Your Mickey Nolan came up empty, nothing, so I got to thinking-"

"Adam, we're in suspense here can we have the bottom line." Interrupted Stella.

Adam looked a little uneasy. "I ah think the whole story will help more." He blustered, and receiving no further objections he continued. "I uh, yeah, I got to thinking what if your Mickey and Lorenzo are the same person. I pulled the DNA results and fingerprints Nikki took yesterday of Nolan and-"

"You got a match?" Asked Stella excitedly.

"Yeah." Beamed Adam.

"Good work Adam. Flack, I think we should have another talk to Mickey."

"I'll get holding to send him up. We're up against the wire Mac, if he doesn't give us anything this time we'll have to turn him loose."

"Um Guys, I uh haven't finished." Adam half squeaked as everyone looked about to leave.

"There's more?" Asked Danny surprised.

"When I ran the DNA against Lorenzo's, I left too many search parameters and got a second hit, well almost."

"What are you saying Adam?" asked Hawkes.

"Well he's um got a brother in the system, well more a um half brother." Adam continued self consciously. Turning red at the fact that all these clever people were listening to him give them information of such importance to the case. Normally he just handed over all the lab results and they read them, but this time there was so much he was trying to save them time.

"A Half brother?" Mac asked intrigued. "Do you have a name?"

"I can do better than that ... Detective Flack also has him in holding."

"The only other suspect is-" Began Flack and was quickly cut off by Stella.

"Cole Higgins!" She almost yelled through excitement. "They've certainly got a few questions to answer."

"Stella, you take Higgins with Hawkes, Danny go with Flack. See what else we can get these guys to tell us. ... Are we done now Adam?"

"Um almost, ... DNA from the airport guy-"

"Airport guy?" Scoffed Danny. "The guy's dead, have some respect"

"Sorry" Muttered Adam, turning red again. "The DNA from the victim at the airport." Adam began again. "also showed up in CODIS. He's Arthur Granger from Albany, there was a warrant out for him, he failed to check in with his parole officer for the last week. ... That's everything."

"You've done a good job Adam. Take off get some sleep I know it's been crazy around here the last few weeks. ... We'll take over this lot." Said Mac kindly holding up the file of documents Adam had handed over. "Lindsay, can you run Mr Granger through the system speak to his parole officer get us his story."

"Sure Mac."

Everyone filed out of the lab to go about their assigned tasks, feeling as if some progress with the case had been made even if it would still take time to pull it together.

* * *

_AN: I had hoped to post this sooner, but I am having major problems logging in at the moment. Sometimes it's fine, but others it won't even give me the log in screen. ... Sorry rant over!_

_Please review to cheer me up..._

_Also The Corruptor has set up the CSI:NY Fan Fiction Awards ... Check them out via the Forums_


	69. You're served!

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_**AN2:** Apologies now as there are a couple of bits of swearing in this, (the "F" word), but I felt it was warranted. Not sure if I should up the rating as a result, so grateful for guidance._

**69. You're served**

A couple of days later a young man in an expensive looking suit entered the squad room. He spoke to one of the officer's near the door who pointed to Don sat at his desk. Danny was sat in the chair next to his desk while they studied a file. The young man made his way over to them.

"Detective Donald Flack jnr?" He asked looking at Don, who looked up slightly irritated at the interruption.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"You've been served." the young man said tersely shoving an envelope and clipboard at Don. "Sign here."

Don looked at Danny puzzled then reluctantly signed the paper on the clipboard.

"Have a nice day." The young man sneered before leaving.

"What the F-?" Began Danny, but bit his lip. "What's going on?"

"No idea." Puzzled Don as he slid a letter opener into the folds and opened the envelope, slowly withdrawing the contents. He couldn't think of any case which would lead to this. Normally there would be some indication that a writ was going to land on his desk. Some criminal who had threatened him, but this time he had no clue. Danny noticed him stiffen and sit up a little straighter as he began reading. He could barely have read more than the first part containing details of the aggrieved party when a thunderous look crossed his face and he was out of his chair and leaving the room. Danny stared after him for a moment before grabbing the file they had been reviewing and followed him.

--

Lindsay and Stella were reviewing all the evidence in the firework case, still trying to tie all the loose ends up. Cole Higgins and Mickey Nolan or Mickey Lorenzo, depending on who knew him, were still both in custody as there were outstanding warrants for them for a case in New Jersey. New York still had them, pending an extradition hearing, which they weren't in a hurry to move forward on, so they were biding their time in Rikers while their lawyers tried to wheedle them out of the charges.

What the team were still struggling with was how all these individuals were linked together and what possible motive there could have been.

Lindsay dropped the file on the counter and sighed loudly. "I got nothing Stella. You?"

"Nothing. I say it's time to take a break. We'll go over all the physical evidence again this afternoon." She answered disgruntled. This was one of those cases where they were so close to the answers, but the truth still eluded them. If they couldn't solve it soon they would be adding the files to those others on the corner of Mac's desk and letting Higgins and Lorenzo walk.

"Yeah, I just want to check something first ... Have you seen Granger's file?" Asked Lindsay, shuffling through the papers and files in front of them.

"Nikki took it earlier, she was digging into his background more, thought she had a connection to an old case she handled in Jersey."

"Anything good?" Questioned Lindsay half heartedly.

"She's been over at the Jersey lab with Quinn Shelby going over her old records. She should be back soon. ... You wanna go out to lunch?"

"I got something from the deli on my way in." Stella nodded and they began collecting everything together.

--

Nikki hobbled out of the elevator and into the lab on crutches, with a messenger bag slung across her shoulder and a file tucked carefully under her arm. She looked to Mac's office but he wasn't there, so she turned to head for the labs. Hawkes came from the stairwell, rounded the corner and quickly stopped.

"Hey, welcome back, how's the ankle?" he greeted her.

"Getting there, I just wish I could get rid of the cast it itches like mad." She answered as she tapped it with the end of the crutch. "... Can you do me a favour, take this file before I drop it, it needs to go to Stella."

"Sure." Hawkes carefully took the file from her. "Where you headed?"

"Break room, I'm starving and in need of some decent coffee. That's one thing I don't miss from the Jersey lab. .. I'll see you later" She answered as she turned to go. Hawkes had half turned away as he saw Don race up the stairs.

"Hawkes! You seen- Nikki!" He roared. She stopped and half turned as Don halted in front of her and held up his hand with the writ, his eyes blazing, Nikki looked stunned. "What the hell do you think you're playing at? You're taking me to court! That's rich considering it was your decision in the first place!"

Nikki's face flushed. She looked around warily. Hawkes shrugged his shoulders indicating he had no idea what was happening. She looked back at Don. "I thought-"

"You thought? Did you? Because I really thought we had an understanding this time, that we were working this out, you obviously have other ideas! Are you even gonna stay here or you heading to god knows where. You think that this-"

"Don wait, let's take this someplace else, you've misunderstood, I-"

"Misunderstood, how the fuck can I misunderstand a summons? Huh? Tell me that!" He was raging at her oblivious to the crowd gathering around them. Stella too had been attracted by the raised voices.

"Flack! You're obviously pissed over something, but here's not the place. Calm down and take this into my office or get off the floor." She half yelled at him while standing staring him down with her hands on her hips. She glanced at Nikki who looked like she was about to cry, something which Don hadn't stopped to register.

Nikki turned and hobbled away to Stella's office, grateful for a place to go. "Don, I don't care what you two are about to get into, but she works here, give her some respect."

"Respect? Stella she's-" He blustered.

"Don't tell me go talk to her, sort it out." She ordered. "Everybody back to work!" She called to the gathered crowd. Don turned and hurried after Nikki, letting the door to Stella's office crash against the wall as he shoved it open, before entering and letting it slam behind him.

Nikki was perched on the edge of Stella's desk. He held the writ in front of her again. "Just tell me why? I thought we were working this out, that Amy was doing good, that we were making us work."

"We are-"

"Fuck Nikki, if this is working then I'm missing something, coz I don't understand what all this is!"

He tossed the papers on the desk at her side. She looked at him for the first time.

"It was working, until now anyway!" She shot back at him. "I thought it's what you wanted, what you've always wanted. I know Amy's doing fine, she loves you, she misses you when you're not around, what did you expect me to do? You were the one to tell me this could work, so tell me what I did wrong!" She demanded, keeping a tight rein on her emotions. She was confused, she thought she was doing the right thing.

"What you did wrong? I'd say the summons says it all. Where are you running this time? Because wherever it is won't be far enough, she's my daughter too and this time I won't stand by and let you take her away." He yelled, his face barely inches from hers.

"Take her away?" Nikki finally started getting her head around the outburst. "I'm not taking her away." She stood up and put her hand on his chest pushing him away a little before withdrawing her hand as if she had been burnt; her crutches rattling against the desk where they had been propped. "Did you actually read what it said? Probably not if you're here like this" She said curtly. "You're an idiot Don. Did you stop to read more than the first paragraph? ... I'm not taking her away. ... I was giving you what you wanted all along. Damned lawyer screwed up and sent them early, ... you were supposed to get them next week. ... Happy Birthday!" She half yelled, half sobbed and hobbled out, leaving him wondering what had just happened, her crutches clattering to the floor as the door swung closed behind her.

"Yeah right, some birthday that's gonna be!" He yelled after her and ran his hand through his hair before picking up the papers from the desk.

* * *

_I figured things had been too quiet for a while, so had to spice it up. ... Please review._


	70. In the wrong

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**70. In the wrong**

Nikki made it as far as the AV lab before she couldn't go any further. Even with the cast, putting weight on her ankle was agony, which is why she had the crutches; except that she had left them in Stella's office. She collapsed into a chair and dropped her head onto her arms on the table, next to the young intern who was working there. He looked up surprised, then looked around, no one had noticed her walk in, he looked around again, not sure what to do.

"Are you alright?" He asked nervously.

"Does she look alright?" Snapped Danny from the doorway, scaring the young lad half to death before he made a rapid exit. Danny pulled the screens before half closing the door. "I'll tell Stella and find Flack." He offered from the doorway, not sure whether to enter or leave. Nikki pushed herself up off the desk and stared at the screens in front of her, then began idly fiddling with the mouse cursor making patterns on the screen, but not looking at Danny.

"Tell him I'm not interested in anything he has to say right now ... I don't want him here." She replied firmly.

"O-K" He sighed, unclear as to what was happening. He stepped out and as he pulled the door closed and turned he almost bumped into Stella.

"Get Flack out of here and tell him from me he doesn't get back on this floor until he's sorted out whatever pissed him off." She told him.

"He was fine until that legal flunky showed up with a summons." Danny informed her.

"I know, I got enough to realise something ticked him off. But he can't come in here and disrupt the lab. ... I'll cover for you, go." She replied. Danny nodded and walked away. Stella pushed the door to the AV lab and slipped inside.

--

Danny found Don still in Stella's office he was now leaning against the desk as Nikki had earlier, the documents still in his hand as he stared at them. Danny pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Stella sent me to get you outta here. Tell you ... you don't comeback until you sort whatever pissed you off."

"... Where's Nikki?"

"AV lab." Danny answered honestly, but blocked the way when Don stood up and started to leave. "Give her a break, she doesn't want to talk to you right now. ... What was in that thing that ticked you off?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sighed Don wearily.

"Remind me not to get in your way when there is something then." Danny tried to joke, but Don didn't bite.

"... She was right, I didn't read it. I saw the details and court date and I just lost it. ... I need to see her please Dan." He pleaded.

"Not now man, cool off first."

"I am, I screwed up, ... I have to tell her-" Don began only to be stopped.

"Flack, listen, she's upset and in pain, you know she shouldn't have tried walking on that ankle yet-. ... Let her be for now." He advised.

"I can't! I screwed up, ... this is big Dan, she's done this for me and I screwed up!" He blustered.

"Later, not here, Stella's not gonna let you back up here if you push it now. ... What's it all about anyways?" Danny asked. Don leant back against the desk again, before looking out in the corridor, unable to look at his friend.

"... a custody hearing for Amy, she's offering joint custody. ... I thought she was gonna run, take Ames away, I can't do that again. Everything's different now. I can't lose them."

Don's phone beeped. He pulled it from his belt, looked at it and sighed, before answering it. "Flack, ... I'm busy can someone else take it? ... OK, I'll be there as soon as. Who's on for the lab? ... No it's ok, he's with me I'll tell him."

"Go, I'll tell her you were called out, that you wanted to talk." Said Danny. Don didn't move right away.

Eventually he pushed himself off the desk and said, "... grab your kit, I'll meet you in the garage, you were next on their list." Don then leaned over Stella's desk and pulled her notepad nearer, taking his pen he quickly wrote a note and ripped the sheet off the pad before heading for the door. He collared the first passing lab tech. "Can you ensure Detective Palmer gets this right away." He asked as he folded the paper. They took it and scuttled away. He was tempted to ignore the call and go look for her anyway, but his phone beeped again. He reluctantly walked away and went back to work.

--

Meanwhile downtown at headquarters, Mac had been sitting outside Chief Sinclair's office for almost an hour. He was beginning to feel like he was back in school and sat outside the principal's office, not that he had to do that much as a child. Finally the door opened and Sinclair's previous visitor left. It was the ESU lieutenant from a few days earlier. He looked rather smug with himself. Mac rarely wanted to get involved in physical violence, but this was one of those moments when he wished he could just deck the guy.

After entering the Chief's office, Sinclair looked at Mac as they stood in the centre of the room. "I'm disappointed Detective Taylor, I never figured you for insubordination."

"Sir ESU risked the life of two of my key staff-"

"I am well aware of the facts, I read all the reports. But let me make one thing clear, although you are a well respected member of the department with considerable experience, I can not condone your actions with a senior officer." He continued having stopped Mac's attempt to defend his team. "Understood?" He said firmly.

Mac half nodded. "Understood."

"Now I'm also going to tell you that I do not condone the actions of ESU in this case, they were clearly in the wrong. The warehouse is a shared facility and they knew it was in use, they should have checked with your officer in charge. I have reminded the lieutenant of his responsibilities, just as I have reminded you to respect your seniors. I have also instructed that the lieutenant and his team all be retrained in the proper procedure for drills where there is shared jurisdiction. . ... I now consider this matter closed. ... Give my regards to Detective Palmer and wish her a speedy recovery, tell her I look forward to seeing her again soon. ... Perhaps it's even time I dropped by the lab to meet your staff."

"You know Nikki Palmer?" Asked Mac a little confused.

"I made it a point of meeting all the families of those lost in the towers I thought you knew that Mac. It was my duty to convey the news to her about the final outcome in her husband's case, as I recall didn't she move to the west coast shortly after?"

"She did, she only returned for the first time last year. Shortly before his body was recovered."

"I heard that too. I also heard that you have Sgt Flack's son working with you, he anything like his old man?"

"I never worked with Flack senior, but Detective Flack is good at his job, open to the science as well as the old school methods. He's an asset." Mac assured the senior officer.

"Glad to hear it."

A moment later Mac was back outside the chief's office relieved. The outcome could have been a lot worse, but at least the lieutenant didn't get away with what happened at the warehouse.

* * *

_**AN:** The last bit is for Maddy - I couldn't let Mac's outburst in chapter 66 go completely unchecked. It just took a while for me to get it in. Hope you like it._


	71. I'm sorry

**_AN_**_: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**71. I'm sorry**

Nikki was completely focused on the screen in front of her when Stella slipped back into the AV lab. Stella watched her peering intently at the screen and manipulating the various controls to clean up an image.

"Nikki?"

"I'm sorry he showed up here like that." Nikki answered absently without taking her eyes from what she was doing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Stella.

"No, I'm more interested in solving this case." Nikki responded, her focus still intent on the screen and not once having looked in Stella's direction. "Where did this footage come from?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask the intern who shot out of here just now. Why?"

"I'm not sure at the minute, can someone find him for me and rescue my crutches, I left them in your office?" She requested, still working on the image.

"Nikki, take a break, go put your foot up for a while." Stella encourage, noting the strained expression the other woman had.

"I can't, if I'm not working I'll be- .. never mind, I'm gonna hang on here for a while and work out a hunch."

"Can I get you some coffee or anything?" Stella offered.

Nikki half turned and looked at Stella for the first time and half smiled at her. Stella noticed the watery eyes and drawn features and decided not to press for any explanations. "... That would be good, ... Thank you." Nikki answered. Stella nodded and turned to leave but Nikki stopped her. "Stella? ... Can I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind?"

"You've known him for a long time, what do you think he wants most?" Asked Nikki, hoping that Stella could give her some insight. Something which she was feeling she lacked right now and couldn't figure out why, when they had always instinctively connected.

"I assume you're talking about Flack, ... I don't know, there are things he's kept to himself, ... none of us knew about Amy until Christmas-"

"-but you suspected, I could tell in the way you looked at them back in October." Said Nikki.

"I've realised lately that I don't know when it comes to you and Amy. He's kept that private ... why did you ask?"

"I thought I knew, now I wonder whether I know him at all." Sighed Nikki and turned her attention back to the image she had been processing. "I'm sorry he brought it into the lab."

"... What was it all about?" she finally asked.

"... Amy, ... I'm sorry Stella I don't want to talk about it right now. I need to work this out." Nikki answered. Her attention fully focused on the screen in front of her. Stella opened the door to find the young intern hesitating about going in.

"Chris, it's ok she doesn't bite, ... she needs some information from you. Go ahead." Stella encouraged with a smile. Chris entered warily.

"Um Detective Bonasera says you need um.. information."

"Hi, I'm sorry if we scared you away, but I think it's helped my case, can you tell me where this was taken?" She asked indicating the screens behind her as she turned round and tried to stand up, but sat straight back down when the pain shot through her ankle and up her leg.

"I'll need to ah- are you alright, is it painful? Should I get Dr Hawkes?"

"No, yes and no. ... I'll be fine, I just shouldn't be trying to put weight on it for a few more days." A phone on the table began to vibrate and she picked it up looking at the caller display, before answering. "Hey Danny!" She greeted. She began to frown as she listened to the caller. "... That's a cheap shot Don, tell Danny he better be the one calling me next time or I'll stop his calls." She snapped and hung up. Chris edged towards the door. "Sorry about that, things are a little crazy at the moment."

"Detective Palmer? ... That dark haired detective from homicide gave me this just now, insisted I gave it to you before he left." Chris told her anxiously.

"Detective Flack, ... Don't worry, he won't take it out on you. It's me he hates right now, ... you read the note?"

"No! ... it's addressed to you." He stammered as he held it out. Nikki took it and stuffed it in her pocket. "Don't you want to read it?"

"I don't need to, I know what it says. ... How would you like to help me solve a case?"

"Really?" He beamed at her. "A real case, not some simulation?"

"Yeah Chris, a real case, serial murder, high profile and all that. ... I think I've found something on these videos you were going through, we need to prove if it's connected."

"Wow! Detective Palmer do you think I could?"

"Two sets of eyes are better than one, and you're new, so you may see something we've all missed." She encouraged. "and drop the detective stuff .. it's Nikki."

--

Mac entered his office removed his jacket and was hanging it up when Stella entered. "Well you're still in one piece, what did the Chief have to say?" She asked light-heartedly, but her face betrayed her inner turmoil over the afternoon's incident.

"I got a slap on the wrist, it could have been worse. ... I still came off better than ESU. ... What have I missed around here?" He asked noting Stella's tense expression.

"... You know I don't like telling tales out of school Mac, but we had a little blow up of our own, ... actually it was Flack and Nikki. ... Something ticked him off and he took it out on her in the middle of the lab. ... He's out with Danny at a scene in the Bowery, Nikki's spent the last few hours in the AV lab with the intern reviewing video footage which she thinks is somehow connected to the Firework case. ... She's a good teacher Mac. ... Whatever happened she's getting on with the job." Stella advised. It was no good trying to hide what had happened, someone would mention it, so it was better he knew now.

Mac grinned slightly, he had encountered their fights before, although not for sometime in the lab. "What happened this time?" He asked.

"Something to do with Amy, she doesn't want to talk about it."

"You know what I think?" He looked at her the grin gradually spreading across his face and lighting up his eyes.

"You know something?!" she grinned.

"Maybe, ... But maybe I'll just let them work on it first."

"Mac Taylor, you are so mean!" she shrieked.

"OK, but you promise not to say anything until they tell you."

"I promise, please Mac.!" She pleaded.

"Nikki asked me a few days ago for the name of a good family lawyer. Something about making proper provision for Amy. I know she already has arrangements in place, but I think she's changing them. If anything happens to her I think she wants him to have custody." Mac confided.

"But for a lawyer to serve him with papers?"

"It'll be a formality, there will have to be a hearing, to check both parties are agreeable since he's got no rights at the moment. Custody would default to her mother in the absence of any documentation."

"But why would that piss him off Mac?" Asked Stella.

"That Stella is something only he can answer."

--

Nikki and Chris has spent several hours pouring over the video footage until they cleaned the image enough to put it through the database for a facial recognition. The search was running and Chris had gone for more coffee when her phone buzzed on the desk for about the 20th time that afternoon. She sighed and picked it up and scrolled through the accumulated messages. All from Don.

_I'm sorry._

_I was a jerk._

_I do want it._

_I'm really sorry._

_Luv Amy._

_Forgive me?_

_Luv both of you_

_Dinner tonight? we talk?_

_I'll cook._

_Please?_

_I screwed up. I'm sorry._

_Answer please._

_OK, you're upset. I know._

_Forget dinner, Coffee?_

_I know a place._

_What will it take?_

_I'll be at the hearing, agree anything you want._

_Pick up the damn phone and call. Please?_

_I'm worried about you._

She pushed her hair off her face and dropped the phone on the desk as it buzzed again. Her foot was throbbing, which probably meant it was swollen, which also meant she should have it propped up and take some of the pills prescribed by the hospital, but she didn't want to do any of that, but weighing up the lesser of two evils she slouched in her chair and propped her foot on the desk. Hardly ladylike or professional, but at least it brought some relief. Her phone beeped again. She groaned and picked it up.

_Please tell me you're ok_

She quickly typed a message and sent it back.

* * *

_**AN:** FanFiction Awards: on CSI:NY Forums - lots of categories - please vote. My Crossed Paths series has been nominated._


	72. Pieces of my heart

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**72. Pieces of my heart.**

Don returned to the lab later and found Stella in her office. He tentatively knocked on her door. Looking up she waved him in.

"Stell, ... I'm sorry about earlier. ... Is she still here?" He greeted her sheepishly.

"Still in AV with Chris. ... Is it a good idea? Shouldn't you just wait until you're both off shift?" She replied, wondering if having them together in the lab again would cause more problems.

"She won't take my calls or answer any of the bunch of messages I sent. I need to know she's ok."

Just then his phone beeped and he looked at the message.

_I'm working. Not OK. Quit harassing me. MAY talk later._

"I gotta talk to her Stell" He blustered before going out of her office and heading down to the AV lab. He walked straight in, Nikki was on her own with her foot propped up on the desk. She looked up hearing the door go.

"I know I upset you, I should have read the whole thing first. ... I'm worried about you. Just please call me later let me know you're OK." He said before she could open her mouth. "You were right, it is what I wanted. To share my daughter with you, for us to be a family. ... Just tell me what I can do to put this right."

"Honestly Don, I don't know, ... I'll think about it later. I'm trying to work." She answered quietly, fidgeting in the chair to get comfortable, which wasn't easy with her foot on the desk. "You can't always expect me to be the one to tell you how to fix what goes wrong between us. Sometimes you have to work it out yourself. .. Please just go."

He watched her for a moment as she concentrated on the search running on the screen in front of her. He left the room as Chris returned, bearing two coffee cups and she greeted him warmly. For a split second Don was insanely jealous of the young intern and that they had spent all afternoon together. He turned and headed out of the lab.

--

Nikki was just preparing to go off shift a few hours later when Chris handed her a letter. "This was left on your desk. Detective Messer said it might be important." He said.

"OK thanks." She acknowledged and clutching the envelope between her teeth she limped away to the locker room. Once inside she dropped to the bench propped up her crutches and sat for a moment with the envelope in her hands. She noted the bite mark she had managed to imprint across the corner. She slowly turned it over and opened it. As she pulled out the note a shower of red metallic confetti hearts fluttered around her. She wasn't in the mood for games, but it did make her smile a little.

"You do know you'll have to clear all those up before you go." Said Hawkes teasingly as he saw the last few flutter around her. Nikki jumped and looked up at him as he proceeded to open his locker and deposit his overcoat and bag.

"Hi, sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"Someone looks like they were having fun."

"Yeah. You just coming on?" She sighed.

"Can't seem to get away from nights at the moment. You seem a bit down is everything alright?"

"You missed all the fun, no doubt the lab rats will take great pleasure on filling you in later. It's all they seem to have to gossip about today, ... thank God I managed to stay out of their way most of the afternoon." She answered.

"From the way you're talking you and Flack had a falling out in the lab?" He asked.

"Stupid thing is it wasn't necessary. ... He jumped off the deep end without knowing all the facts and by the time he finished. I wasn't in any mood to stand and discuss it."

"So what's with all the hearts?" He asked grinning as he bent down to pick some up, except they weren't hearts, they were like odd shape confetti pieces. "I'd say someone likes puzzles."

"Don's idea of a joke, he's always was good at that." She replied.

"If there's anything I can do-" He replied.

"Thanks Shel, hopefully it'll work itself out." She answered. "After I've made him grovel a whole lot more." She added with a wicked grin and turned back to the letter in her hand as Hawkes left her alone.

_Hey Princess_

_I've started this a hundred times, but nothing sounds right. So I'm going to go with simple._

_I talked to your Ma, persuaded her to babysit tonight, all night if necessary. I'm inviting you to have dinner with me. An apology, a date, whatever you want to call it. I screwed up Nik, I know that, and I do want to share Amy with you. Please can we just have dinner and talk? It feels like we haven't been out in forever. _

_I'll pick you up after shift at 8pm, unless I hear from you._

_Don_

_PS - If you could return the pieces of my heart I will be eternally indebted to you._

Nikki looked at the scattered confetti around her, and couldn't resist smiling. She sighed and began scooping the rest of the pieces off the floor. As she laid them out on the bench she idly started fitting them together, until a large heart gradually began to take shape. She got up to open her locker and saw the sprig of olive stuck to it. She carefully peeled the tape, removed the twig and finished what she set out to do; taking out the roll of tape that she always kept in her locker for emergencies and proceeded to stick the pieces together with a smile. The sprig of olive laying on the bench beside her. The job complete she pushed the letter and heart into her bag and then dared to look again at her locker and the dress bag now hanging there. A single red rose taped to the bag. She shook her head as she reached for the zip to look at the dress.

--

Flack entered the lab at exactly 8pm to look for her. He was just about to give up as no one had seen her when he saw her emerge from the elevator trying to balance her bag on one shoulder and coat under her arm while still using her crutches. He stepped forward and took her bag and her coat while his eyes took in the rest of her, noting how well the dress fitted her and how good she looked, except for the shoes, she still had her low heeled work shoe on her good foot, rather than her dressy high heeled sandals. He held her coat while she balanced and slipped her arms into it. He carefully teased her hair out. Neither had spoken. He wasn't sure if she was ready and there wasn't anymore he could say right now which would convince her. He was just relieved she had apparently agreed to have dinner.

Nikki pulled her coat around herself and buttoned it up before pulling her gloves from the pocket and putting those on too. Pressing the call button for the elevator, she waited for him to say something, but he remained quiet. When she dared to glance up at him, she knew that his eyes would be on her, watching her. The elevator door opened and without discussion they stepped inside. The car was empty allowing them space, she leant against the wall as he pressed the button for the garage, before turning to her. He still didn't want to open the conversation, but one of them had to. He tried to work out what to say, something he hadn't said already.

"... Pieces of your heart?" She asked, her voice quiet, almost like she sighed and her thoughts escaped her lips. He shrugged. "I've not had that before. ... I've had some thankless practical jokes from you, but this one was kinda cute."

"Cute? Come on Princess! Cute?" He blustered. She didn't respond right away as the elevator doors opened and he held them back allowing her to exit. Once they were in the car he didn't immediately start the engine. "If you want I'll take you home." He offered.

"... You really persuaded mum to baby sit all night, ... on a night when we're not working?" She asked curiously.

"Wasn't too difficult. I promised her tickets to any show of her choice and a night out with you." He answered, half looking at her and grinning. "Does this mean-"

"Don't get your hopes up just yet. I'm just weighing up my options." She retorted, stopping him mid sentence.

"... Then maybe this will help. .." He pulled his hand from his pocket. And placed a small blue box in her hands. Her head shot up, her eyes wide as she opened her mouth. He put his finger on her lips to stop her. "Open it first before you say anything." He advised. She slowly looked back to her hands and opened the box.

* * *

_I know that's really mean leaving it there_ _... Please review, the more reviews the quicker the update as I don't plan one for about a week du__e to a college assignment. ... but I could just be persuaded. _

_Don't forget the FF Awards on the CSI:NY forum - Lots of categories so please vote. (I have my Crossed Paths Series nominated)_

_Finally - I wasn't sure about this chapter at the beginning, so thanks to Madison Bellows for looking it over. _


	73. Living on a rollercoaster

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Ok Assignment complete and I had the urge to write, so you have this ... _

**73. Living on a rollercoaster**

She slowly looked back to her hands and opened the box.

He smiled when she gasped at the contents. "They're beautiful. ... You didn't have to-" She looked up at him.

"Nikki I was a complete jerk. I don't know why I didn't read the damned papers, I know you wouldn't take Amy away, not now, ... You girls are the best thing that happened to me and I can't stand the thought of losing you, to another city or another guy. ... Would you have dinner with me so we can talk?"

"You got me this far, I guess I could do dinner." She answered calmly, casting him an amused look. He nodded and started the car and drove out of the garage as a companionable silence descended between them. Nikki lay her head back and closed her eyes exhausted after the events of the day and spending all afternoon searching video footage of their suspect. As he drove Don cast glances in her direction, not able to see her well enough in the dark to know if she was really asleep or not, but he let her be, until he stopped at their destination. He got out and opened her door retrieving her crutches from the back seat, before leaning in and tracing his fingers down her cheek.

"Hey, princess, we're here." He whispered as he rubbed his fingers together and realised they were moist. The street lighting didn't give a clear view of her face, but he could only assume one thing, she was still upset, that she had been trying not to cry and almost failed. He held out his hand to help her out, which she took. Once securely balanced on her good foot and with her crutches he stepped back and allowed her to make her own way in. She looked up at the building, then at him.

"Thought we were going to dinner." She commented, with a faint smile.

"I said we needed to talk. We can do that here without interruptions, you got a problem?" He asked softly. She looked at him and paused before closing her eyes and shaking her head. She turned before opening her eyes again so she wouldn't have to look at him right then. Something had happened in the last half hour, since that moment in the garage when he gave her the box with a pair of earrings. Something was nagging at the back of her mind and she wasn't clear what she was thinking. The chances were it was nothing, that she was tired and emotionally drained, but she couldn't get away from the other thought which kept plugging at her conscience. She hopped over to the door and he let them in.

Inside the elevator she leaned against the wood panelling, her eyes on the floor. Don stood a few feet away watching her. Something about her was puzzling him, something he hadn't seen from her in a long time. He hoped it was just this awkward place they were in right now, but he had a niggling feeling it was more and if he was right, there would be nothing he could do to help, not this time, it was something she would have to work out for herself, he would just have to be patient and let her know that when she was ready he'd be there for her like always.

He opened the door to his apartment and stood back to let her in. She stood in the middle of the lounge and cast her eyes around. She hadn't been here since the night she arrived back in the city. When they had been together, apart from Christmas at his brother's, they had been at her house. He helped her off with her coat and lay it across the couch behind her as she rebalanced on her good leg and crutches. He frowned. She was miles away, lost in her own thoughts. The look she had concerned him though.

"Nikki? ... Are you ok?"

"... I don't know." She sighed. "I think I'm just tired." She answered eventually, evading the answer.

"D'you want to lay down for a while?"

"To be honest I don't know, something doesn't- ... never mind, ... I'm sorry I had the lawyer deliver those papers, I hoped to say something first, so you wouldn't freak out, ... I thought I knew what you wanted, what you've always wanted, you made no secret about taking responsibility for Amy, ... I thought I was ready, but-" She bit her lip fighting the cyclone of emotions swirling inside her. "but, ... now, bringing it out in the open, I don't know if I am, everything the last few days, ... today, the way you exploded, ... I haven't seen you like that in a long time, since you walked out on us in California, ..." Don had stood watching her, he wasn't sure what she was going to say or do, it was one of the few times he couldn't tell what she was thinking, he wondered if she even had a plan. He stepped towards her. "Don't- Please, I need some time."

"What are you thinking Nik? ... You're not yourself. Talk to me Princess." He said as he stroked her hair. She pulled back and felt the back of the couch behind her. She leant against it.

"I should go ... This was a bad idea tonight." She sighed, trying to stare at floor, but he wasn't giving up. He eased the crutches out of her grasp and balanced them against the wall at the side of them, then he eased his fingers under her chin and tipped her head up to look at him.

"No, you shouldn't. ... Don't go, you're tired, stay here tonight, I'll sleep on the couch. We'll talk over breakfast instead. Unless some food will help now."

She shook her head. "Honestly Don, I don't know what will help right now. ... I just can't think straight and I don't know that things will look any different in the morning. ... We're living on a roller coaster again and I don't know if I can take it anymore. ... I will share custody of Amy with you, she deserves to get to know her father and spend time with you, but I don't know if I can make things work with us. I'd rather have you back as my friend than anything else. We should never have tried to make it anything more. ... I'm sorry." She bit back the emotions which were threatening to engulf her and reached for her crutches. Don put his arm out and stopped her.

"Wait, ... I don't care what happens in the morning, I'm not ready to let you walk out of here now. You're almost asleep on your feet. You need to get that ankle rested. No tricks, I promise, stay here tonight, just so I know you're safe. ... Tomorrow you can do what you like, I won't stop you, I won't admit to wanting it or being happy about it, but I'll let you go if it's what you really want." She nodded, too tired to put together any coherent argument against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I really am sorry about today. It is what I want." He murmured into her hair, before scooping her into his arms and taking her to the bedroom. Laying her on his bed he realised she was already asleep, so he removed her shoe and covered her with a blanket and left, leaving the door open slightly with the hall light on, as one would for a child.

* * *

_Want to know what's going on? ... Reviews will help feed my plot bunnies and get you an update faster._


	74. Nightmares

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**74. Nightmares**

Don lay on his couch for sometime staring at the shadows on the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he'd tried for the last 2 hours. His mind constantly played over the previous days events and the woman sleeping in his bed. He reached for his phone and checked the time, it was almost 2.30. He sighed and closed his eyes again, images of her taunting him. His mind replaying key moments of their lives, trying to work out when things had changed and become so complicated.

5 ... 10 ... 15 minutes passed, he tossed and turned on the couch, as he shifted for about the millionth time a sound in the bedroom caught his attention. It wasn't clear at first so he wasn't sure if he had heard anything at all, but the ear-piercing scream which quickly followed definitely made it into his frazzled brain. He all but ran into the room, stopping at the end of the bed to find her sitting up, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them as she fought to control her breathing.

"Nikki?"

She looked up at the sound of his voice. Although it wasn't exactly a surprise, he felt his stomach drop at her tear stained face. She was in a cold sweat and shivering, her long hair was soaked and stuck to her head. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked quietly, her eyes peering at him from under her lashes.

"Not really, ... are you alright?"

"... I guess, ... nightmare, ... It's the first one I've had in a couple of months, it must have been triggered by everything that's going on, usually happens when I'm stressed." He sat on the bed and propped his feet up, then started rubbing her back and shoulders. "That's nice."

"You're cold princess, you should change." He advised, she half nodded. He got up and went to his dresser, pulling out a t-shirt he turned back to her. "Here, use this. I'll make some hot chocolate." He dropped the shirt on the bed next to her and went to the door.

"Don, ... " He paused and looked back. "... thank you." He wasn't really sure what she was thanking him for, he wasn't even sure she knew so he just nodded at her and left.

A few minutes later she joined him in the kitchen. He looked up as he heard her come in. She was wearing his t-shirt and his robe, which was wrapped tightly around her, her hair now scooped up in a ponytail, her skin pale. He took their drinks to the lounge and she limped behind him. She almost crawled onto the couch and curled up, as well as the cast on her foot would allow her. He handed her a mug, then sat beside her. Neither spoke for several minutes. Finally he put his cup down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. He felt her relax for a moment, then she shifted, put the cup on the table in front of them and stood up.

"... You should get some sleep. I'll be fine. ... You want me to stay out here?" She offered, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Nah, I'm good." She knew he wasn't, but she wasn't ready to let him in yet, she needed to straighten a few things in her own mind first, until then he would be worried about her. But she knew that he would be there when she was ready to talk. But right now she wasn't even sure what there was to talk about. She entered the bedroom, threw off the robe and climbed into the bed again, all sorts of things preying on her mind.

Don had watched her go and lay down on the couch again. He wanted to follow her wrap her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright, but her attitude since they were in the garage had shifted. She was trying to distance herself from him and he wasn't sure why, only that their fight had nothing really to do with it, it seemed to have been the catalyst though. He ran his hand over his face, he needed to sleep, but it still eluded him. He must have been on the verge of finally falling asleep when another scream pierced his brain. This night was not turning out the way he had planned he realised as he returned to the bedroom, to find her curled up and sobbing into a pillow. Without talking he climbed into bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. She lifted her head slightly and looked at him, then lay down with her head on his chest letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep as he had done numerous times before. This time he slept too.

--

Chris held tightly to the folder in his hands as he made his way through the lab, eventually ending up at Nikki's office. He handed the file over to her stuttering. "Um you said to tell you if-"

"You got something" Nikki finished for him. "Good work." She flicked through the file. "This is great!" She exclaimed it's just what I need. Come on, lets go lock these guys up." Nikki grabbed her crutches and hurried down the hall the file tucked under her arm. Chris stood for a moment then followed her to Stella's office.

"It'll have to wait Nikki we've been called out." Stella was saying as he arrived and they stepped into the corridor.

"That's OK I'll take Chris and head up to Rikers to talk to Mickey Lorenzo and Cole Higgins again. I want to know about this." Nikki said showing Stella a photo shot across the road from Cheney's warehouse with Lorenzo, Cheney & Higgins. "If we don't get something soon these guys will walk."

"OK, but have Flack go with you." Stella conceded.

"I've already arranged transport. Angell's taking us." Announced Nikki.

"But it's your guys case." Said Stella confused.

"He won't mind, besides he's probably already on your scene." Replied Nikki.

"How are things with you two?" She asked a serious look on her face.

"You've got a case to go to." Reminded Nikki and turned and hopped away, not wanting to get into details of what was bugging her.

--

Stella and Hawkes ducked under the crime scene tape surrounding the corner store, as Don walked towards them. "Hey, your vic was DOA at St Vincent's. Bus re-routed straight to the morgue. Name's Hilary Roberts, 33 single gunshot to the stomach, apparently trying to stop a robbery shortly after opening this morning. Apart from the Ms Roberts nothing's been touched." He informed them.

"I'll start inside" said Hawkes and darted away, leaving Stella with Don.

"Stell, you seen Nikki yet?"

"She was at the lab why? ... Did you two get any sleep last night?" She asked noting the rather frazzled look he had.

"She's talking to me, I guess that's something. ... We stayed at my place last night, but she'd gone this morning. Something's on her mind and it isn't yesterday." He answered giving her a summarised version.

"She's had a lot happen the last 6 months, its bound to be on her mind. Give her some time." Stella suggested.

"The last 6 months isn't the problem Stell, ... She's having nightmares again, ... about the towers." He sighed.

"She's under a lot of pressure at the moment, just be there for her." Stella encouraged, not sure what else to say.

"I always am."

* * *

_AN: Think I now have the resolution to the case, which has eluded me for a while, so the next chapter will be based around that and I have some plans for the future, so as soon as I resolve a couple more issues things should move forward._


	75. Revenge

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**75. Revenge**

Nikki hopped into the interrogation room at Rikers, Angell and a very nervous Chris followed her. Nikki nodded for him to sit at the table. Angell stood back against the wall. It was your standard interrogation room, white walls, steel table bolted to the floor and a few chairs. A few minutes later Higgins and his lawyer entered from opposite doorways and sat opposite Chris at the table.

Nikki eased her arms from her crutches at lay them on the floor then leaned on the table staring hard at Higgins.

"When did Mr Chaney fire you?" She asked calmly, starting a series of questions and receiving non descript answers as the others looked on.

"Six months ago."

"Why?"

"I told that other cop, I don't know."

"Not what we heard Cole."

"Yeah, well they're lies."

"OK ... Let's try something a little easier. Tell me about Mickey."

"Mickey who?"

"Lorenzo."

"Don't know any Mickey Lorenzo."

"How about Nolan?"

"Nah, Don't ring any bells." He answered with an air of indifference as he set his gaze to make it appear as if he was thinking about the question. Nikki and Angell glanced at each other across the room, they both knew he was lying.

"OK then, explain this to me." Nikki responded languidly as she took a photo from the file on the desk and put it in front of him. The photo showed a slightly grainy picture of Mickey, Cole and Mr Chaney. "Who were you with?"

"Wasn't me." He blustered with false bravado.

Nikki was fed up with his indifference. "Look Cole, I'm fed up with you guys playing dumb!" She said firmly. "We have a stack of evidence against you, which puts you at two of my crime scenes and with the weapons.. Same goes for Mickey. Now because of you I had two trips to ER this week, so I'm not happy." OK so it was only one trip, but it would have been two if Don had his way after Mickey barged her in the basement, and her ribs were still sore, so she felt justified in her statement. "I suggest if you want to state your case you do it fast because I'm seeing Mickey next. ... Either way you're being charged." She finished, picking up the photo and placing it in the file, then she reached for her crutches.

She half expected Cole to say something as they left the room, but he didn't. As she was last out Nikki turned back to him. "I'm not done with you yet, wait here!"

The team had a similar meeting with Mickey, so she left them to stew for a while as she discussed things in the corridor with Angell. Chris was holding the file and flicking through some of the documents.

"Um ... Detectives... Can I ask you something?" he stuttered. Nikki nodded. "There's a report here saying that one of the victims was involved." He stated.

"Yeah, Simon Calvin, he was the lawyer for Mr Chaney's business." She clarified for him.

"Only until six months ago" Chris added. Nikki looked at him as a light bulb flicked in her mind.

"... when Cole was fired!" she half exclaimed.

"Think the two are connected?" asked Angell.

"Too much of a coincidence not to be." Nikki replied opening her phone and finding the number for the lab. "Danny? ... could you check Calvin's records again ... according to the file he stopped working for Chaney six months ago, ... yeah I know we all missed it, Chris found it. ... the thing is I want to know who he worked for after , all his clients, and I want to reconfirm the delivery list for the New Year fireworks against what was ordered. ... These guys are playing us and one way or another I will get results. ... You have, ... That's good ... OK, Thanks Danny, call me" Completing her call she flipped her phone shut and headed for the room housing Mickey and his lawyer. Angell and Chris followed her. Inside the room Nikki remained standing, using her crutches to push herself to her full height without putting pressure on her plastered ankle.

"OK Mickey, this is what's going to happen. ... I have your prints on the crate found at the mission. I have your DNA and prints on the rockets. A case of which was lost in transit between Chaney's warehouse and Central Park on New Year's eve. A consignment for which you were the assigned driver. ... I have a dead ADA and three more bodies, all with significant multiple trauma, two of whom I can connect to you. That's right two! ... Simon Calvin worked for Chaney until six months ago, you would have seen them together and Arthur Granger ... hired on your recommendation as a delivery driver for Chaney. ... Did he drive with you at New Year?"

Mickey suddenly took great interest in the table top and remained silent.

Nikki continued. "OK you want me to give you the rest?"

The room remained silent.

"Haven't got much to say for yourself now have you?" She asked. "But that's OK I can tell you what happened, then I'm going to charge you with four counts of 1st degree murder. ... Should be enough for the death penalty."

Mickey looked up confused. The lawyer looked at Nikki, she stood still waiting for a reaction.

"New York hasn't executed anyone in 20 years" said the lawyer.

"Doesn't mean they won't" countered Nikki. "Your client will be charged with the death of an ADA, nothing screams death penalty more than taking out an officer of the court or a cop! ... Want to give me your side Mickey before I draw my own conclusions?"

"I have nothing to say." He answered sullenly.

Nikki waved in the guard who had been standing outside the door. She hopped over to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded, then moved behind Mickey as Nikki faced him. "Mickey Lorenzo aka Nolan, you are being charged with the premeditated murder of Simon Calvin and Carl Warwick. Also the death of Paul Morgan and Arthur Granger, killed in the commission of a felony. ... We'll arrange for you to be taken back to the city for further arraignment."

Nikki pushed the file at Chris, who picked it up then they turned to the door and prepared to go back to Cole. Nikki's phone rang. She flipped it open. "Hey Dan ... that's perfect, thank you. ... I just charged Mickey and we're on our way to Higgins ... I'm sure he'll give me the rest of the story in order to cut a deal ... the DA might go for it if he wasn't directly involved. ... yeah OK I'll call you when we're done." She closed her phone as Angell opened the door. "Seems our friend here was the mastermind behind the whole thing." Nikki quipped. Her throw away line getting Mickey's attention.

"It wasn't me! He made me do it!" Screeched Mickey, agitated. The lawyer was trying to calm him down, keep him quiet.

Nikki looked at Mickey. "No one can make you do anything you don't want Mickey."

"He did."

"Want to tell me the whole story now?"

Mickey sighed. "It all started when Cole got fired." He began, then proceeded to make a full confession of his role in the events of the last week.

Later Cole too confessed. Evening had arrived when Angell, Nikki and Chris left Cole's interrogation room.

"Sometimes I love it when brothers fight." She grinned. "Let's go celebrate!"

Several hours later the team were gathered in Sullivan's relieved that the case was finally closed. However there was one notable absentee. Lindsay. She had gone her own way at the end of her shift. With everyone standing with a drink in their hand they toasted the end of the long frustrating case.

"So what really happened?" Asked Danny.

"Are you kidding? You can read the report when I've written it tomorrow." Answered Nikki.

"Come on, at least give us the highlights." Cajoled Stella.

"OK ... Are you ready for this?" Sighed Nikki. "Cole was working late at the warehouse about six months ago. Calvin had been there for a business meeting with Chaney, but things didn't go so well and they lost the deal, Chaney blamed Calvin for it and fired him. On his way out Calvin ran into Chaney's daughter and blinded by rage at being fired he took it out on the daughter. .. Cole saw the whole thing but did nothing to stop the attack. The rest of the workers were gone for the day or in another part of the building. The girl was knocked out and didn't see who attacked her. ... Cole came across them and decided to have some fun of his own and recorded the whole thing on his phone. Chaney found out and fired him too. Cole bummed around for the last six months, unable to keep any job for more than a few weeks. He ended up at the warehouse opposite Chaney's just before Christmas. The photos Chris and I found were shot by CCTV from a nearby street about 3 weeks ago. Mickey was trying to get Chaney to take Cole back, but he wouldn't have it."

"Yeah why don't I rehire the perv who did nothing to stop the attack on my daughter." Scoffed Don. "Can't blame the guy, ..."

"After this Cole just wanted Chaney to suffer, he didn't see anything wrong. He coaxed Mickey, his half brother into a hair brained scheme to steal the rockets so Chaney would get into trouble for lax security or something. But Granger arrived on the scene. He knew Mickey from Juvi and wanted to settle an old score with Warwick. ... It took Adam a while to piece together all the DNA from Morgan's scene. Warwick was probably killed there too and just dumped at the warehouse, which explains your lack of trace." She said looking at Danny and Stella. She paused to sip her drink.

"With 3 ex-offenders together you can imagine things deteriorated pretty quickly. Granger decided to fire off one of the rockets, hitting the ADA by accident and killing him. Warwick was one of the pyro-technicians for the display and saw everything, threatened to turn them in. Granger recognised him and saw an opportunity to exact his revenge. Mickey and Cole took out Granger after they set him up with his ultimate fantasy, ... trying to take out a plane with a rocket, their one redeeming feature if you call it that- ... They never intended letting him follow through. ... I think you get the idea."

Nikki was exhausted and her foot was starting to throb. Angell finished her drink. "Well I'm outta here. I'll see you all tomorrow." She told them. Nikki looked at her.

"You headed uptown?" She asked. Angell nodded. "Would you mind dropping me at home, I'm shattered."

Angell looked between her and Don. Neither gave away anything. She agreed. Nikki hopped off the stool she had been perched on and Danny being nearest helped her with her coat. As Nikki mad her way through the team Don stopped her. "I'll come with you."

Nikki looked up at him then reached up and kissed his cheek. "Not now, we could both use a night off." she whispered before turning away and following Angell out of the door. Danny gave Don a questioning look. He just shook his head and proceed to finish his drink.

Angell and Nikki emerged onto the sidewalk and started heading down the street to Angell's car when a middle aged man approached Angell. "Detective Nicole Palmer?"

"That's me." Answered Nikki, eyeing him suspiciously.

"The precinct told me I'd find you here. Sign the paper." He demanded pushing a clipboard at her. She balanced herself and took the board, signing the relevant box she pushed it back at him as he handed her an envelope. "Have a nice day." He grinned and walked away.

"What's that for?" Asked Angell.

"Looks like I've just got a summons." Replied Nikki, too tired to really worry about the contents. She pushed it in her pocket and proceeded towards Angell's car.

* * *

_AN: Finally - I managed to dispose of this case, twists and turns and all, probably not a very good ending, but now I can move on with the next phase of my plan._


	76. Summoned

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**76. Summoned**

Nikki arrived early at the lab the next morning and headed straight to Mac's office. It wasn't a surprise to find the boss already there. He waved her in as she raised her hand to knock on the open door.

"Morning. You're early." He commented as Nikki pushed the door closed. He eyed her curiously as she hopped over to his desk and handed him a letter.

"I was served last night outside Sullivan's. I talked to Ed, the defence have blindsided the whole team. They hadn't realised I'd been called too. They're waiting for a ruling from the judge, but he's letting the defence run with everyone else involved. I may have to go back."

"What does Ed say?"

"Be prepared, Mac if I have to go, they need me there tomorrow and I have to make arrangements for Amy, write up my reports, ... I guess I'll need a doctor's permission too."

"Ok, take it easy sit down, let's go through everything."

A short while later Nikki hopped out of Mac's office and headed to her own, where she buried herself in paperwork for the rest of the morning, hardly putting her head up above the piles of paper that surrounded her. Danny and Lindsay were on a different shift and the others were out so she was left in peace for most of the time. She signed the last document and pushed everything into the folder then dropped it into the tray of completed cases ready to go to Mac for review.

Heading into the break room for a coffee her phone rang. She looked at the caller display and sighed before answering. "Ed? ... right. When? ... How long? ... Amy starts school next week. ... No she's settled really well. ... I'll tell you everything when I see you, its been quite a month, God, is that all? It seems like I've been here longer. ... I know, I'll call you when my flight's booked and I've got medical clearance. ... Talk to you later." She hung up, abandoning the idea of coffee she headed back to Mac's office.

--

Nikki let herself into the house, she could hear the TV playing one of Amy's DVDs. "Amy!"

"Mummy!!" Squealed the young girl as she ran to the door. "Are you early?"

"I am sweetheart, I need to talk to you." Nikki coaxed Amy into the lounge where they sat together on the sofa. "Where's grandma?"

"Upstairs, why are you home early?"

"Do you remember Ed in San Francisco?"

"He was your old Boss"

"Yeah, well I talked to him earlier, ... Ames, I have to go back to San Fran for a little while, maybe a few weeks."

"Why?"

"Some bad people I helped arrest are going to see the judge and they need me to tell everyone how I found the evidence. ... I don't want to go sweetie, but the judge says I have to."

"Am I going too?"

"... No, I can't take you this time, grandma will look after you and I expect Daddy will come by and see you."

"Daddy's not going?"

"No, he doesn't have to. Just me."

"Will you be back to take me to school?"

"... I don't think so. I'm sorry sweetie."

"That's ok, I'll ask Daddy, he'll do it."

"I'm sure he will."

A few minutes later Amy went back to her toys and Nikki went to talk to her mother and start packing.

--

Don ended up in Stella's office after looking for Nikki all around the lab. Stella didn't need him to ask her, she knew what he wanted. "Mac sent her home. She's off the roster for a couple of weeks."

"Why Stell?"

"I don't know, he didn't go into details, he was on his way to a scene, didn't have a lot of time. ... when did you last talk to her?"

"Two days ago. She was at Riker's nearly all day yesterday and you saw her last night. ... What do I do?"

"Call her."

"Phone's off, Angell said she was served papers last night, didn't even look at them."

"Is she expecting something?"

"No. ... Mac sent her home?"

"About an hour ago."

Don nodded and turned to leave. "Anyone needs me I have my cell."

--

Nikki sat in the doctor's office an hour later waiting for her turn. She flicked through the battered magazine that had been lying on the chair next to her, trying to focus on the latest gossip from the rich and famous, not because she was interested, but because it stopped her thinking about what was happening her own life. She caught the movement when someone tall in a dark suit sat next to her. She looked up, not surprised by his arrival.

"Mum told you where to find me?"

"What's happening Princess?" He asked reaching for her hand.

"Too much. ... I was going to come and find you when I left here. Can you hang on a bit?"

"I haven't got a lot of time, how long will you be?"

"Who knows, what about if you meet me in a couple of hours at Starbucks?"

"What's going on Nik? I thought you weren't due back for a week."

"I need medical clearance to fly ... I don't want to get into it here."

"OK, I'll call in some personal time. Looks like we need to talk."

"Fine, if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

--

A couple of hours later seated in a nearby coffee shop Nikki told him about the trip.

"When are you leaving?"

"... Tonight, I'm expecting to be gone about a week."

"Just for a court appearance?"

"It was a difficult case Don, there's a lot of forensics involved. I could be on the stand for days. Prosecution are trying to get me in and out as fast as they can but you know how it is."

"... What about Amy?"

"She's staying with Mum. I know you'll watch out for them. ... Amy wants you to take her to school next week."

"She asked?"

"Yeah, I'm more cut up about missing her first day than she is. ... would you?"

"Of course, ... why don't I move into your place while you're away?" he asked watching her face for a reaction.

"I don't think we should rush anything. It's gonna be tough on Amy anyway, I think she would be better with mum on her own, but you can visit whenever you like." Nikki was exceptionally calm. He knew that something was bothering her, but not exactly what it was, although if asked to he could guess.

"What happens when you come back, we talked about me moving in, can we do it then?"

"... We'll talk about it when I get back. ... I have to get going, I have to be at the airport in an hour."

"I'll drive you." She nodded.

"I hoped you'd say that."

--

Standing at the departure gate Nikki heard the last call go out for her flight. "I have to go."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too. ... I'm glad you flashed your badge and stayed with me ... I'm sorry about the last few days, I just have a lot on my mind and it's not something you can help me with."

"Sure about that?" He raised his eyes at her and was surprised when he didn't get a normal reaction.

"I'm sure Don, I have to get my head screwed on, and right now I have a few issues to deal with. ... I'll call you and tell you when to pick me up."

"You know I love you right?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"I know, ... maybe when I come back things will be better, that this will give me time to get my head straight."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. As she pulled back he went to kiss her and she turned her head at the last minute, leaving his lips against her cheek. "I hope so babe."

"Take care of Amy and I'm sorry I'll miss your birthday." She whispered and let him go. Then she hopped towards the gangway of the plane. He stood watching her until she had long gone and the plane was moving back from the gate.

* * *

_AN: OK ... I have the next 2 chapters written, ready to post. ... you want them? you know what you have to do ..._


	77. Just my luck

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine._

_Forgive the slight trip down memory lane at the beginning, but it suited my bunnies at the time. Set around "Sleight out of hand". _

_jakob yankovich, thank you for your review. Glad you like it._

**77. Just my luck**

Nikki was submerged under several case files in her office, supposedly writing up reports on her last 3 cases, but whatever she was supposed to be doing she wasn't succeeding. Her mind wandered over the events of the last 6 months in general, but her focus was on analysing the last two. While the end to 2006 had been bad, the start of 2007 had fared little better with a massive crime spree and the weird firework case, which began at New Year. Having her ankle in plaster for 2 weeks and a trip back to the West Coast hadn't helped settle the war waging in her heart. She had everything worked out until Don blew up at her in the lab over custody of Amy, but that wasn't what had really set everything off, it was more what had happened later. Now she had spent the last month since that day in the lab trying to get her head around what was going on in her life.

It was early February and the shops were busy pushing Valentine's day, but it was a date she had virtually erased from her calendar, too many painful memories had set her on that path. Don knew that this time of year was hard for her, he didn't need her to ask, he just let her be. They still talked and spent time together, but things weren't exactly normal if you considered they were supposed to be on the verge of moving in together. He'd been there for Amy while she had been away. When they had the same off duty days they took Amy out, their lives currently revolving around their daughter more than each other. Nikki heard a noise down the hall and looked up, the lab was quieter than it had been for a while, there was nothing untoward happening so she turned back to her reports, this time her mind wandered to the lab, her new home. She silently compared it to San Francisco, not the facilities, but the people.

Here the team were shorthanded. Lindsay was in Montana, giving evidence in a personal case of her own. One which had been at the root of her problems in the last 6 months. Things had got so bad Stella had pulled rank and demanded explanations and within 24 hours she had left with barely a word. Sure she had said good bye to the few people in the lab, and left a note for Danny, but made no attempt to wait and see him in person. She had been gone almost a week, a number of the lab had come down with flu and the overtime was starting to tell on the members of the team. They were all exhausted and the relentless cases weren;t helping. It was nice to see the lab quite empty, at least it meant they might be able to catch their breath. Don had taken her under his wing when she turned up, regardless of their personal situation, Mac had openly welcomed her and understood her situation. The others had accepted her because of Don, but now she liked to think of them as her friends too.

Nikki lay down the file she had been working on and buried her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes. Looking up she checked the time and sighed. Switching off her computer and desk light she pushed herself to her feet. An eerie silence was descending over the lab as many of the techs had left, making use of the sudden lull in cases during the day. Mac had taken off a little while before and Stella wasn't on shift yet, so she headed for the locker room. Opening the door she saw Danny slumped on the bench by the open door to his locker.

"Hey, thought you had the day off." She greeted as she opened her own locker and began to pack some stuff into a bag.

"Nah, been in court all day, Sheridan called in sick, I gotta cover." He answered tiredly.

"Are you up to it, you don't look good?"

"I'll be ok, a few cups of coffee and I'll be batting for the Yankees." He groaned as he hauled himself off the bench.

"Want me to hang around for a while?"

"Nah, s'ok, you get outta here and go have fun with that kid of yours." He answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Which one? ... Don's insisting on taking me to see this Luke Blade thing before going home. ... Don't we deal with stupid antics enough without willingly watching some guy slice himself in half with an industrial circular saw?" Replied Nikki sarcastically.

"... Then don't keep the kid waiting." Danny half joked. Nikki closed her locker door and clicked the lock.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Nikki left and Danny hung his head trying to focus his mind for the night ahead.

--

"That is some serious piece of equipment!" Exclaimed Don as they eased their way through the crowd on 44th street and 6th Avenue, so they could get close to the action.

"Fascinating." Sighed Nikki unenthusiastically. "Do we really have to be here? This guy's a classic nutter, I'd rather go home."

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, who knows maybe this trick will work for real and we'll be one less wacko on the streets." Replied Don optimistically.

"Yeah and it'll be just my luck to process the scene trying to prove murder!" She shot back.

"It'll be something to remember trust me." He answered, pulling her in front of him next to the barrier so she could see.

Reluctantly she settled down to watch as the man himself appeared on stage winding up the audience into a frenzy, neither her nor Don knowing how prophetic their words would become.

--

Nikki walked onto the stage, observing Stella and Mac beginning to process the scene. "She was alive when he cut her in half." Stella stated with a sobering realisation.

"Something tells me this girl wasn't a volunteer from the audience." Replied Mac equally soberly.

"Magic tricks? I'm gonna kill Don, I just spent the evening watching Luke Blade slice himself in half for fun, now this." Nikki said an element of shock and disbelief in her tone as she looked around. Mac looked at her.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you just threaten your boyfriend. ... You want to take a look at the exits, see if you get anything. Danny's on his way he can help you."

"OK." Nikki glanced around, letting the comment about Don being her boyfriend go unanswered. She didn't want to say he wasn't, but right now they weren't exactly together either. Her fault, she knew, but not something she was ready to do anything about yet. She took her case left the stage.

Hours later as it was getting light outside. Mac and Stella were still processing the stage, the body still in situ, when Don appeared to give them an update on his enquiries.

"Our vic's still a Jane Doe, we're checking missing persons." He advised.

"Who found her?" Asked Stella looking up from bagging a pair of plastic handcuffs.

"Night watchman, 75 years old, paramedics are treating him for shock and Nikki's with him. Says he left to check out the Luke Blade stunt and came back and found the vic."

"Luke Blade?" Queried Mac. Don nodded slightly. "Sawed himself in half right?"

"Yeah, its part of his 3 tricks in 3 nights thing. I tell ya Mac the Guy's certifiable, used a 12 foot circular saw. Could be a copy cat, could be a coincidence. I'll go check on the security guard." He added before leaving. A few minutes later Danny entered, confirming he and Nikki had found nothing on the doors. As he stood yawning, explaining his exhaustion to Mac, Nikki returned and helped Stella and the ME's staff to move the body.

--

Nikki was in the break room going over the photos while she cradled a cup of coffee when Stella walked in dropped the file she was carrying and helped herself to a protein bar from the cupboard. "Rupert Lanigan"

"Sorry?" Nikki queried looking up from the photos.

"Rupert Lanigan, we got a lead, Hawkes lifted his print off the box, he's the manager of Magic Paradise, I told Mac, he's gone with Flack to pay him a visit." Stella filled her in.

"Good maybe we'll get something to go on. ... Anyone heard from Lindsay?"

"She's pretty strung out. Hearing started 2 days ago, she's just as terrified of facing her friends parents as she is their killer."

"I wish we could do something to help." Sighed Nikki tiredly.

"I'll give her a call later see if she wants anything. ... It's a shame her family couldn't be there, she's on her own, that's not helping."

"Think Mac would let one of us take a couple of days off give her some support?"

"I tried, we're already running on double overtime with half the lab down with flu. He can't spare anyone."

"If you talk to her first tell her I'll ring later." Nikki offered as she picked up the file and headed out of the room.

--

A few hours later Flack found Danny working in one of the labs. "Hey, you look beat."

"Flack! Stella said you proved Lanigan's alibi. ... We got anything else?" Replied Danny avoiding the greeting.

"Not yet, that's not why I'm here. Nikki called me, says you've been on for 2 days, the guys here are worried, what's up?" Don looked at his friend. It was clearly more than the lack of a night's sleep which was affecting him. Everyone knew it, but no one would say anything. Since this morning though Don had been hounded by Stella and Nikki to talk to him. So here he was.

"Nothing, just short staffed ya know how it gets. We solve this case, it'll all be good." Answered Danny, trying to avoid the inevitable questions about Lindsay.

"Dan it's me, there's more than a few extra shifts, ... I hear things are not going so good with Monroe. When does she have to testify?" Danny sighed and removed his glasses to rub his eyes, sometimes it didn't pay to have friends in the force, they were too good at getting to the important stuff.

"This afternoon. Stella says she's holding it together, but she's scared. ... This is the monster who killed her friends, this is what's dragged her down for months. ... We can't lift a finger to do anything." He answered slightly exasperated.

"So have you spoken to her? She'd probably like to hear a friendly voice." Suggested Don.

"Nah, Stella's got all that covered. ... I mean what would I say to her?"

"Anything, cases, sports, you figure it out, ... She'd probably just like a friend to be there for her. Stella's as much her boss as a friend, you ... it's different. I know you have this thing for her and she's pushed back, but if there's one thing I've learnt, ... the more they care, the more they push you away even if they like you. ... She'll appreciate a call, trust me."

"What makes you the all knowing one suddenly?" Asked Danny tiredly.

"I've started taking lessons." Don grinned, thinking about the instructions he had been given over lunch by Nikki & Stella.

"Flack the shrink, somebody save us!" Danny joked. Don laughed.

"Want me to dial the number, I can if you're too chicken?" Don pressed, picking up Danny's phone his finger poised over the quick dial button for Lindsay. Danny snatched it off of him.

"Maybe later. I gotta get this done for Mac."

"Don't ignore it Messer, take my advice, go with your instincts, sometimes it pays off." Don added then left. He stopped outside the door.

"Take your own advice Flack, get some help." He muttered then took his phone and scrolled through his phone list until he found the number he wanted. He waited for an answer. "Jenn, it's Don, I need your help. Can you meet me? ... Yeah, I'll see you there." Closing the phone he continued on his way.

* * *

_The next 3 chapters are written ..._


	78. Illusions, not magic tricks

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**78. Illusions, not magic tricks**

Nikki and Stella were in the AV lab later that night watching the live preparations of the next Luke Blade stunt.

"If you can spare me for a little bit I'm gonna take off for an hour put Amy to bed. I'll have my phone if you want me."

"What can't watch?" Asked Danny entering the lab as the crowd were getting hyped up ready for the stunt.

"Not after last night, unless I really have to."

"You go, I'm good." Stella confirmed. Nikki collected her notes and left. Stella and Danny turned their attention back to the screen, but later when Danny started spouting statistics about people burning to death she stopped him. "Hey, Danny if you wanna go home, catch some sleep I can finish this up."

"Nah, nah, nah, It's alright, I'm good, let's get this done."

"Ok."

--

Nikki entered the squad room to deliver coffee as Don hung up his phone. "We gotta go Princess, looks like Austin Cannon the stunt co-ordinator's involved. Mac wants us all down there when Blade finishes the stunt."

"Twice?! ... Please try to let me off the third one, I've had enough magic tricks for a lifetime."

"Illusions, not magic tricks. At least according to Lanigan." Answered Don as they headed out.

--

Several hours and another body from Luke's crew later, the team were still stuck with theories about the case. Danny and Nikki were working in the fingerprint lab. Nikki saw Danny staring at one of the young female lab techs walking down the hall. He was totally transfixed. She looked back to the evidence she was working on and heard him shuffle his feet and looked up to see him with a faintly amused look on his face.

"I must be losing my mind." He commented.

"Danny? You're exhausted, you need to do something about it and soon." Nikki insisted.

"I'm good."

"You've been up for what? 48 hours, you've only left the lab on case business, you need to sleep."

"... I will, when everything's over."

"You talked to Lindsay yet?"

"Nah, ... She's got enough going on, doesn't need me"

"It's probably just what she wants. A friend to distract her, even if only for a little while. ... You haven't been the same since she left, my guess is your current state is as much to do with her as the case. ... If I'm right that pretty blonde just now reminded you of her. Do something about it." Advised Nikki, while wishing that someone would distract her from the nightmare that her life had turned into the last month.

"I don't want to intrude ya know?"

"Trust me right now she would welcome it. ... I'm done here for now. I'm going to grab a break, can I get you anything?" He shook his head.

Nikki packed up her evidence and wandered away, her mind straying back to the one thought that had hit her like a lightning bolt that night in Don's car after he received the custody papers, a feeling that she hadn't been able to shake off and didn't know how to deal with. Danny watched her go then turned back to the screen where the results of the fingerprints he had been running were displayed. "No Match."

--

"Hawkes and Flack have gone back to Magic Paradise to track down the origin of the items we found at the theatre with Vienna." Stella announced as she joined Nikki in the break room and helped herself to coffee.

"That a good idea, the two of them? They are so opposite sides of the fence. I would love to be a fly on their wall in the next hour." Said Nikki, thinking how different the two were, Hawkes the quiet intellectual and Don the quick witted extrovert. She hadn't seen much of them together and could imagine Don actually feeling quite intimidated by Hawkes.

"They're good boys, they'll play nice." Replied Stella.

"I hope so. ... Is there anything I can do to help Danny let him get some sleep?"

"Mac's on the case, he's giving him 24 hours, starting in about 10 minutes. ... There's not much more we can do for now, why don't you take off for a few hours. I'll tell Flack when he gets back."

"Thanks, I might just do that." Nikki yawned and got up from the table, rinsed her coffee cup and headed to her office.

--

Danny entered the locker room and went to open his locker and found a piece of paper stuck to the door. He pulled it off and glanced at the message. He was still thinking about it when he entered his apartment. He flicked through his mail and dropped it on the table and pulled the note from his pocket. "Go with your instincts" he muttered to himself and grabbed his keys and left again.

--

The team continued to work on the case after a few hours sleep. A DNA result from a skin tag finally began to bring the case together and they began to tie in the motives and evidence more and more to Luke Blade, but he had now disappeared. All possible options were being tracked down. Stella and Mac were in Mac's office trying to work out Luke's thinking, what had brought him to the point of murder. They looked up as the door opened and Nikki rushed in.

"Don just called, he's already on his way, he's got a location, ... one of the team's trucks has gone, Lo-jack picked it up at 23rd and 11th next to the warehouse where Luke stores his stuff."

"Let's go." Commanded Mac.

--

The team were sitting in a diner later after apprehending Luke Blade and rescuing his adoptive mother, taking time to chill out after a couple of heavy days. A TV screen nearby playing one of the 24 hour news channels when Stella looked up.

"Guys!" She silenced them and pointed to the screen.

The news broadcasters image faded to show the Bozeman courthouse. "News just in ... the case of Daniel Cadence has just concluded in Bozeman, Montana with the jury returning a unanimous verdict of guilty of murder in the first degree. The case was supported by testimony from the only survivor of the multiple shooting at the Bozeman diner 15 years ago. The survivor, Lindsay Monroe, now a respected Crime Scene Investigator, was in court throughout the trial and gave her own eye-witness account. She left the court without comment in the company of a mystery man who arrived in court earlier today." The image changed to show Danny and Lindsay leaving the courthouse hand in hand.

"Danny!" squealed Stella.

"I guess he went with his instincts." Said Don smugly. Nikki grinned as she thought about the note she had left on his locker with flight times to Montana. Mac grinned, it wasn't quite what he had in mind when he told him to take the day, but it was obviously what they both needed.

"So I guess there is something going on with them then." Added Hawkes.

"It's about time they stopped dancing around each other." Stella smirked.

"So do they get the talk as well Mac?" Asked Don while watching Nikki.

"As long as they keep it out of the lab, they'll be fine."

"Well if you guys have no objections, I'd like to go see my daughter. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Nikki got up to leave, Don caught her eye, the look she gave him told him that she didn't want him going too. He decided to let her go. "Say goodnight for me. Tell her I'll see her after school tomorrow." Nikki agreed and left the diner. Stella observed Don, who looked tired and deflated.

"Has she talked to anyone about the nightmares?" Asked Stella concerned.

"I doubt it. there's only one thing that stopped them before and this time she won't go there."

"Is there anyone she'll talk to?"

"Maybe, I already put in a call."

"Do you know what's wrong?" This time Mac had jumped into the conversation.

"Not exactly, but I have an idea, ... she needs to work this one out without me."

"Can we do anything?"

"Can you forget Claire and move on ... permanently?" The look on Mac's face answered him. "Thought so, she's got the same problem." Everyone stared at him, shocked at the blatant way he had cornered Mac. Pulling his coat from the back of the chair he got up and left without saying anything else.

* * *

_Thanks to my faithful readers. _

_I know I was a bit mean at the end but Flack must be quite frustrated with her behaviour, even if he's choosing to let her work things out for herself._


	79. Ghosts

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**79****. ****Ghosts **

Mac was in his office the next morning when Don walked in. Mac looked up, neither looked like they had slept and eyed each other warily.

"Mac, I'm sorry, I was out of line, I shouldn't have said anything last night, especially about Claire." Mac nodded, knowing that he hadn't meant any harm, but appreciating the effort to acknowledge what had happened. He dropped his pen on the desk and leaned back in his chair, motioning for Don to take a seat. He lowered himself into the chair opposite. Eventually Mac spoke, breaking the charged silence surrounding them.

"It's been rough for her coming back I know that. Knowing her past and mine share a common bond there are times when we'll understand each other better. ... Don, I wish I could say something to make both of you feel better, but you were right I don't have the answers. ... Maybe you should talk to Peyton, she probably feels the same way you do, she'd never admit it to me, but she knows she's dealing with my ghosts."

"Peyton? You guys have been together a while, you're happy with her."

"It's not been easy, the times when I've back peddled, worried about the impression I give. What people will think, what Claire would think. One day it may all come good again ... in time."

--

A few days later Nikki was sat in a diner near the school with some of the other mums. It was her day off and she had spent the morning doing normal mum stuff and enjoying the relaxed atmosphere.

"So Nikki, I saw that gorgeous husband of yours bringing Amy to school last week, wish Carlo was that good with mine." One of them started.

Nikki had a concerned look on her face as she looked up. "Mia, We're not married."

"What, that hunk, those eyes, how long you been together, he is Amy's dad though right?"

"Yeah, and he loves her to bits, but things with us are complicated." Nikki didn't really wish to discuss her personal life, but it would be rude to completely shut them down.

"Hey, don't worry about it sweetie, I get it, he's your ex and now you're married to someone else. Why is it all the good looking one's are jerks?" Another, called Lizzie replied.

"Lizzie, ... I'm not married, and he's not a jerk, ... actually he's been really good." Nikki spoke up in Don's defence.

"Nothing says married more than a wedding ring honey." Said a third woman taking her hand and indicating her ring. Nikki stared at it as tears filled her eyes. She didn't even remember putting it on. "... Are you ok?"

"... yeah, I'm just- ... I was married, he died, a while ago. ... I'm sorry, I should go, maybe another time will be better." She brushed the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"Nikki!" a voice called from the door way as the petite blonde made her way towards the group. "You're leaving? Don't tell me you got called in?"

"Jenna, hi, no. ... I'm sorry I forgot we said we'd meet for lunch. Can we do this another time?"

"No, we need to do this Nik. ... now. Don's out of his mind with worry about you." Nikki nodded and made her apologies to the 3 other women at the table and moved across the room with Jenna.

Once they were seated and had ordered Jenna broke the silence. "When did you start wearing Jason's ring again?"

"... I don't know. Maybe last night. I was going through my jewellery box."

"What happened? ... I don't mean the fight you two had in the lab last month, I mean what went on in your head. You two have been through everything together, why have you backed off now?"

"Because I can't do it anymore Jenn, I can't let him be second to a ghost! ... I still love Jason, and ... with Don, sometimes I forget that and then after I feel guilty about it. It's better this way, to be by myself, just let him be Amy's father."

"Nikki, my brother loved you to bits, but he was realistic, he knew what the job could do, he wouldn't want you to feel like this, he'd want you to be happy. ... Before the wedding he gave me something, told me to keep it for you."

Jenna reached into her bag and pulled out a medium sized wrapped box. She slid it across the table to Nikki who stared at it, his name scrawled across the corner bringing back memories of watching him sign their marriage certificate. She ran her hand across it, then pushed it back across the table.

"I don't want it."

"It's yours, Jason made me promise that I would keep this and give it to you if you ever came close to anyone else. Maybe I should have given it to you when Amy was born, maybe it would have stopped you and Don fighting two years ago, I didn't, but I'm giving it to you now. ... I don't know what's inside, he wouldn't tell me."

They fell silent for a few minutes as the waitress brought their orders, both lost in their own memories. "Don loves you and adores Amy. I know you feel guilty for what happened back then, both of you do. ... You loved my brother, he loved you and Don was your best friend. There's no one else Jason would have wanted to take care of you after what happened. He wouldn't have held a grudge, you were both emotionally torn to bits, its understandable. I tried to believe for a long time that Amy was his, that I still had left a little bit of my brother, but when I saw her I knew she was Don's girl, and so were you, but neither of you could see it then, you've only started to come to terms with it the last 6 months."

"Jenna, Don and I are friends and that's all we have, it was stupid to try and make it anything more."

"That's bullshit Nik and you know it. I saw you at the ball, you were both totally wrapped up in each other, I was pleased. I thought you had got past all the hang ups you had."

"I was lost in the whole emotion of coming home, I wasn't looking at the reality back then. ... Now it's time I faced up to it before I do something we'll all regret."

"So you'll share custody of Amy and let it stop there. You're wrong Nikki, Don loves you, hell he may always have loved you, why do you think things never worked out between me and him? Jason knew it. He just didn't want to think about the possibility that one day you would wake up and realise it too. Jason's gone, that's been hard to deal with for all of us. Don't screw up the new chance you have to be happy. ... Think about it at least?"

"... you really think it could work?"

"I can't tell you, but you'll never find out if you don't try. ... maybe things would have been different if you hadn't known Don before, ... if he was someone you only met after Jason. You two have a lot of history, don't let it cloud your judgement now, I know you love him deep down. You shouldn't feel guilty. You'll always have the memories of what you and Jason had no one can take those away. ... I thought you grieved for Jason a long time ago, but finding his body, getting shot and losing a baby can stir up a lot of emotions. ... Don is out of his mind, he doesn't know what to say to you anymore. Nikki, you can't keep living in the past, the future's out there waiting for you, it's ok to be scared, but don't run away, talk to him tell him how you feel."

"What will I tell him? I'm still in love with my dead husband, yeah that's just what he wants to hear." Snapped Nikki.

"He knows that Nikki, ... have you two ever really talked about Jason? I mean really talked, about how you both feel about him. Don went through the academy with him and-"

"-Of course."

"I don't mean shared memories, I mean about your feelings."

"Yes!" Nikki answered almost before Jenna finished her sentence.

"That was a little quick, I'm not sure you have and its way overdue. ... I don't want to argue with you. I know you and Don have feelings for each other, but you have to deal with your guilt about Jason before it gets really out of hand. I've got a friend try talking to her if you won't talk to Don." Jenna pushed a business card across the desk.

"Great, now you're telling me I need a shrink?"

"No, I'm just saying that you need to talk to someone who can help you sort out your emotions. Don and I could be too close, maybe someone neutral can help you be more objective about everything. ... I called her she's got a free slot this afternoon."

"... I know he's not coming back, but- ... I'll think about it, alright?"

Jenna had been eating while she talked. Nikki had mostly focused on pushing her food around her plate. "OK ... I'm really sorry to do this Nik, but I've got to go, I've got a meeting. I'll call you later. If you want to talk you know where I am."

Jenna left money on the table to cover their bill and rushed out. Nikki sat for some time staring at the package in front of her, now not even making a pretence at eating. Eventually afraid that she would end up engulfed in tears she grabbed the package and pushed it into her bag before pulling out her phone. She opened it to make a call, then closed it and put it on the table. She stood and pulled on her coat, took her bag, the business card and change from the money Jenna had left. She pushed the few bills and coins into her pocket as she headed out of the diner, her mind in a fog of memories and emotions.

* * *

_With a distinct lack of motivation for my project, I have revisited this chapter. Although I have 2 more chapters written I am not sure if I will use them or will re-write them as I'm not sure of the direction they take. _

_Your thoughts could help me with the direction so please review._


	80. MIA

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**80. M.I.A.**

Don was standing in the middle of a pile of rubble as Mac and Hawkes crouched nearby checking out the dead body. It had started to rain, soaking everyone in sight and they were in danger of having their evidence washed away. Don was thankful for the umbrella he was holding as he watched them work. He flicked his phone open as he withdrew the ringing object from his pocket. He didn't recognise the number.

"Flack, ... yes ... her mother should have been there. ... hold on." Don looked over at the CSIs. "Mac, you call Nikki in this afternoon?"

"No she's off till tomorrow. Why?"

"She never picked Amy up." Don put the phone back to his ear. "OK tell her someone will be by soon, I'll arrange something. ... will do." He cancelled the call and hit speed dial. The call went to voicemail. "Nikki, I just had a call from the school, Amy never got picked up. Call me and tell me you got her, I'm in the middle of a scene." He closed his phone and looked around anxiously.

"It's not like her Mac, she wouldn't leave Amy, not like this."

"Maybe she's just held up in traffic."

"Then she'd have her phone on."

"Call it in get a trace on her"

Don was already working on that route as he had his phone open and dialling before Mac finished speaking. With the information he cancelled the call and rang another number.

"Jenna, its Don, is Nikki still with you? ... no, she missed Amy's pick up ... Ok no I'll see you."

Don closed the phone and slid it back into his pocket. Mac approached him.

"Go get Amy, we're almost done here we can cover it. ... Where's Nikki?"

"I don't know, but GPS on her phone still has her at the diner where she had lunch with Jenna. ... You sure you-"

"Go get Amy and take her home, we'll talk later."

"Thanks Mac." Don sighed and made his way carefully across the debris and puddles to his car. This day was not getting any better. As if the rain wasn't bad enough, he was starting to feel cold from standing outside for hours, not to mention the several puddles that had sabotaged him and flooded his shoes, leaving the ends of his trousers wet and his feet chilled and squelching. He was concerned that Amy was still at school, that Nikki hadn't collected her and was now off the grid.

--

Don left the diner, Nikki's phone in his hand. He looked up and down the street, then got into his car.

He arrived at Nikki's house a short while later and took a chattering Amy inside.

"Ames, go change out of your uniform I'll talk to grandma." Amy skipped off and Don headed for the kitchen where he could hear Nikki's mum working.

"Don? I didn't expect to see you, did you both pick up Amy? ... What's wrong?"

Don flopped into a chair at the table. "Nikki's not here. ... She had lunch with Jenna, ... She's MIA Maggie. I told Amy she had to work and might be late. ... Jenna's going to meet me back at the station and we're gonna find her."

"I know you will. Don't worry about Amy, she'll be fine, just find Nikki and take care of her."

"Any idea where she may have gone?"

"... I'm sorry Don, I don't know."

--

Stella hung up her phone as a young woman approached her office. "Stella Bonasera?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm Jenna Travis, Nikki's sister-in-law. Don asked me to meet him here, he's on his way back. Amy's with her grandmother."

"When did you last talk to Nikki?"

"Lunchtime, we met, we agreed on the diner because it was close to the school. ... I feel really bad now, she wasn't in good shape, I should never have left her."

"Jenna, don't worry, she's probably fine. Did you talk about what she was doing today?"

"No, mostly about Don and Jason, well I did most of the talking. ... Don's the best one to find her boltholes, he knows her better than even I do. Has anyone tried the cemetery?"

"Flack's there now. He'll call when he's checked, ... come and get some coffee."

--

It was dark when Don arrived in the lab and went straight to the break room where the others were gathered. He dropped a large brown paper bag on the table and turned to Jenna.

"She's been there, to the chapel too, she left her bag, ID, wallet everything's there."

"Can I see?"

Stella nodded at her and Jenna lifted the bag to look in. "Not everything. I gave her something earlier, ... something Jason left for her, it's not here."

"Great! She's in denial and you give her presents from a ghost!" Don snapped at her.

"I thought it would help, I should have done it years ago when you first got her pregnant, but I didn't, we'll both have to live with those mistakes. ..." She answered her eyes glaring at him. "I came down here to try and help, but if you're going to blame me for this I'm going home, you're the one who left her to work this out. You knew what was on her mind and you ignored it." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"I never ignored it! ... I called you, I figured that as Jason's sister she'd listen to you."

"Did it ever occur to you that she didn't need to hear it from me, but for you to stand by her and help her deal with everything properly. Have you even talked about what happened at Christmas?"

Don looked blank as the rest of the team stood uncomfortably around them.

"This isn't all about Jason, its as much about you and the kids. ... She wants to do what's right for Amy, for you to know your daughter. Then there's the baby, have you two really talked about what that did to you? Realistically Don how much have you really paid attention to what she needs? ... Call me when you find her." She turned to the door. Don rubbed his hand across his face.

"Jenn, I'm sorry. ..." She nodded and turned back to the silent group. Seeing the look which appeared etched on Don's face she walked over to him, dropped her bag and flung her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her and they hugged each other tight.

"I'm sorry too. I'm just really worried about you guys. You need each other. What can I do to find her?"

"Where might she go?" Asked Mac. Don and Jenna let go of each other and shrugged.

"She has no money, no ID. ... She's gotta be on foot" Don answered.

Hawkes entered with a mobile data screen. "We got GPS on her car. ... She's heading downtown, she just left the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel."

Stella looked at the screen. "Good, send it to my PDA, keep me posted, Flack let's go get her."

--

Mac sat in his office staring at a photo of Claire, Peyton crept in quietly.

"Mac? I heard about Nikki, is she alright?" She asked standing behind him and massaging his shoulders.

"... Flack and Stella have gone to find her. ... I know how she feels, ... watching her and Flack get together the last few months, reminds me of you and I."

"It's OK Mac, I know you loved her. ... I can live with that."

"Can you? ... I shouldn't need to ask you to."

"Mac we don't chose who we fall in love with, but I know a part of your heart will always belong to her. I just want the rest to be mine. ... things will work out."

He reached for her hand and pulled her around the chair and into his lap. "As soon as Stella calls what do you say we call it a night?"

* * *

_I've taken a step back from this for a while to reflect on the direction, and my thanks to EvaFlack001 for the additional input. I will post the next chapter in a couple of days after tweaking a couple of points and submitting my college assignment!_


	81. Out in the rain

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**81. Out in the rain**

Stella turned the corner onto the next street her eyes peeled on the parked cars and sidewalk. "Flack, ... Nikki's car" She drew Don's attention to the car as she slowed down and pulled up next to it, leaving her department SUV double parked. Don jumped out and rushed over, he looked in. It was empty. He tried the handle and the door opened. The keys were still in the ignition. He reached in and took them, glancing around the inside. He saw the open package on the seat and reached for it. The letter laying on top drew his attention. He noted the writing and the name on the bottom. In frustration at the implications behind it he tossed the letter back and slammed the door closed, locking it as he looked up and down the street.

"Where is she Stell?" He ran his hands through his hair, which was now dripping wet from the continuing storm.

"She's obviously on foot now, ... She's not been gone long engine's still hot. I'll call it in." She said feeling the front of the car, then joining him on the sidewalk.

He looked around again. A squad car pulled up behind where Stella was double parked. The officer's got out and came towards them.

"Sorry folks, you're gonna have to move on. Can't have you double parked."

"Stella Bonasera, Crime Lab, you seen a young woman around here in the last 10 minutes or so?" She held up her badge.

"In this weather the only people we seen are you two. ... No other crazies are out tonight." One of the officers answered. "What's with this woman anyway?"

"She's a witness to a crime and she's running scared. ... You see anything tonight you call me ok?" She gave them a description of Nikki.

"Sure Detective."

Stella bundled Don back into her car. "We'll find her Don, she can't be far. We'll keep driving around."

A short while later the officers were cruising around Ground Zero when they caught the lone figure standing there. "Let's take a look, she kinda fits the description that detective gave us."

They pulled their car over and got out. They were approaching the figure when tyres screeched and a door slammed.

"It's ok guys, I got this." Don told them as he brushed past them, his eyes focused on the woman leant against the railing. He slowed his stride as he got closer. She was soaked, her hair stuck to her head, the ends dripping more water down her back. Her pale hands gripped the bars at her side, her head tipped forward. He wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to hug her and yell at her all at the same time. She was oblivious to the activity building behind her.

"Nikki?" She didn't even flinch, it was like she hadn't heard him. "Nikki." He stepped right up to her and rested his hands on hers. "Sweetheart, you're freezing, you can't stay here." He gently pried her hands from the bars, she never resisted as he turned her around and held her against him, she buried her face in his chest as her fingers tried to grip his coat. She never registered that he was getting as wet as she was.

Stella walked over to them. "Don? ... let's get her out of here. I called Hawkes, he's gonna meet us at your place with Jenna and I told her mum."

He glanced at her absently. "Give us a minute Stell."

"OK." She nodded and went back to the car.

"Hey, Nik I need you to-" He felt her shift in his arms and he tipped his head to look at her. She tipped her head up to him, blinking her eyes against the rain.

"Don?"

"I'm right here Princess, ... you scared the shit out of me, but I'm here." He half grinned at her, he watched as her eyes darted around noting the dark sky.

"What time is it?"

"It's late, don't worry." He ran his hand into her wet hair, he sensed what was coming.

"Amy!" He could feel her tense as panic set in. He tightened his arms around her.

"She's fine, I got her she's with your Ma. As far as she knows you're working."

Nikki let her head fall back on his chest, his fingers still tangled in her hair, caressing her neck. "I'm sorry. ... I don't know what happened."

"We'll figure it out. You're soaked, we need to get you dried off and checked out. I'm taking you to my place tonight."

"... Don, ... " She looked up again. "Isn't that what got us in trouble in the first place." She whispered with a small smile.

"Not tonight sweetheart."

"I know." He started to turn her to guide her to the car. "Just give me one more minute." She pulled away from him and stepped back to the railing. She reached through the rails and looked at her hand, then slid off her ring and held it in her fingers for a moment. She kissed the ring and then tossed it gently in front of her, it slipped into a puddle and disappeared from sight. She stepped back and brushed her hand across her face, wiping away her tears, then she turned to Don and gave him a half smile. He had been watching her. He detected a calm about her that he hadn't seen in a long time. Her eyes reminded him of the first time they had met. He finally realised she was standing in front of him, waiting. "I'm sorry I scared you, I just-"

"We'll talk later, first let's get out of this weather and find you some dry clothes."

"... Why Don?"

"What?"

"Why are you here? ... Why are you taking care of me?"

"Are you kidding? ... Nicole ... you want me to lay it out?" He stared at her for a moment her eyes intent on his. "I may not always say and do the right things, hell you've been on the end of some pretty heavy stuff from me over the years. I watch you with Amy, I think about when you got shot, how we both nearly lost you, what that bastard put you through, what I did to you after the- ... You're my soul mate. I can't live without you. I love you babe and if it takes the rest of my life to prove it I will. ... Now can we get out of this storm?"

"... Will you do something for me first?"

"Anything as long as we can get out of here."

"... Kiss me." Her eyes had never left his, which widened in shock. It was the last thing he thought she would ask. He hesitated, he felt she was hanging by a thread, he didn't want to do the wrong thing and tip the balance and send her spiralling into a darker place than she was right now.

"I've kinda let everything get to me today, ... This is where my life was turned upside down five years ago, this is where I want it to start again ... with you. ... I need to have something good to remember from here."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Its suddenly all become very clear. Kiss me." She half commanded, half pleaded quietly.

He stepped forward hesitantly and pulled her into his arms, wrapping one around her waist, with their eyes locked together he caressed her tear and rain strewn face with his free hand, before drawing her head to meet his and his lips touched hers, slowly and tenderly.

Stella watched the scene unfold before her as rain seeped into her clothes soaking her too, her normally bouncy curls were limp and waterlogged as they dripped down her back. She watched as Don scooped Nikki off her feet and carried her towards the car.

_This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last  
The rain that brings you here  
is heaven blessed  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far_

* * *

_AN: The song clip at the end is from Les Miserables, so I take no credit for making it up. It just seemed to fit this scene._


	82. Through the fog

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**_Hi all - I think alerts are down at the moment so I hope all of you who have this on alert find it._**

**82. Through the fog**

Stella opened the door to Don's apartment and he stepped inside, carrying Nikki who was practically asleep in his arms.

"Stell, could you ... er ... can we have-"

"I'll wait downstairs for the others ... you look after her." She offered tactfully, knowing he wanted a little time alone with her.

He nodded. Stella stepped back into the hallway and began to draw the door closed. Don eased Nikki onto the sofa then walked to the door fishing in his pocket for something. Stella gave him a quizzical look when he held up Nikki's car keys. "Could you find someone to bring her car back, and bring the package off the front seat."

"Sure. I'll do it when Hawkes and Jenna get here" She took the keys from him and slowly walked away. Don closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. A whimper from the woman on his couch was enough to focus his mind again. He shrugged out of his overcoat and jacket and tossed them over the back of a chair as he returned to Nikki's side. Her skin was pale, her lips almost blue from the cold rain, her hands like icicles.

"Come on princess, you can't stay here like this." He coaxed her. Slowly her eyes opened and she sat up. He took her hands and pulled her to her feet at the same time willing the heat from his hands into hers. After a moment he let them go and eased her coat from her shoulders. "... Take a shower babe, it'll help warm you up."

She gazed up at him intently before casting her eyes around them. "How did I get here?"

"Stella brought us." He watched her as her eyes flicked between him and the room before she closed them taking a deep breath. "Nik?" He felt her shiver. Her eyes opened again and he watched them flood with tears. She blinked them back. "Don't worry about anything now. Your Ma knows you're staying here tonight. Amy thinks you're working, they're fine. ... You need to get dry and to get some rest. You're not going anywhere tonight, except to bed."

"... I-"

"Shower first. ... I'll find you some dry clothes, you must have left a few things here before." He guided her towards the bathroom, handed her some towels from the closet then turned to leave.

"Don't go ..."

"I have to ..."

"Why?"

He turned back to her, a little surprised that she had closed the distance between them silently, so they were standing merely inches apart. He couldn't quite read the expression on her face or in her eyes. He sighed. He couldn't read the look, nervous but somehow sexy and seductive at the same time. The longer he looked in her eyes the more he fought the urge to kiss her. He deliberately stepped back, putting space between them. He wanted to stay, to give her everything her eyes were pleading for at that moment, but he was scared that it was only a reaction, that she still needed time to come to terms with her emotions and hwat had happened that day.

"Why Don? Why can't you stay?" Her voice was firmer this time, the tone sending shivers down his spine at the suggestion behind the words.

"... Because I need to change too." He murmured and turned quickly, pulling the door closed behind him as he stepped into the hall, hoping that he had made the right decision. As much as he wanted to take her to bed and make love to her, show her how important she was. It wasn't the right time, she was still confused about a lot of things and it would take time to fix. He resolved at that moment to start again. To do things better.

He listened carefully to the sounds from the bathroom as he peeled off his wet clothes and dried himself off before pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He stuffed his suit into a bag for the dry cleaners and left the rest of his clothes on top of the laundry hamper before returning to the lounge where he hung up both their coats to dry. Then he went to the kitchen and set the coffee to brew and pulled some mugs from the cupboard. He heard the water shut off in the bathroom and was about to go check on Nikki when there was a soft knock at his door. He opened it to admit Hawkes and Jenna.

Jenna threw her arms around him and they hugged each other. "How is she?" She asked letting go and looking around.

Don shrugged. "Quiet."

"Stella said you found her at Ground Zero." Said Hawkes.

Don nodded. He wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't sure that if he said anything it wouldn't make things worse. He just wanted for them to be left alone, to just be together. He'd seen her like this before and it surprised him a little that now five years later she was back in the same fog which had consumed her for over two months then.

"Where is she Don?" Asked Jenna, noting his tired expression, pale eyes and hunched appearance.

"Bathroom."

"Where has she been this afternoon?"

He shrugged again. "The cemetery, down town." he offered lamely, telling them what they had already known. "She's barely talked since we picked her up. ... Jenn, ... She threw away her wedding ring. ... Tossed it into the mud at the site. She did it before I could stop her. ... I should have-"

"Maybe not. Maybe she's ready now to let go. ... We both know that she has to do that before there's any chance of her really settling down with you or anyone else. At the beginning there was a stigma about survivors mixing it up with the widows of the guys lost that day. ... It didn't matter if you were old friends before, in their eyes you were getting involved with a hero's widow, it just wasn't done then. Things have moved on, people are more tolerant. Everyone needed time to heal."

Hawkes had stood silently by watching Jenna's impassioned speech to the tall detective. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Nikki edge into the room. Don caught Hawkes movement and looked over. He had to stifle a smile, she looked so cute with her hair clipped messily at back of her head, his t-shirt which kind of swamped her and a pair of his joggers which had the legs rolled up a few times because although she was taller than average they were still too long and being barefoot she seemed to have shrunk a little. That probably had as much to do with her mood at that moment too.

Don watched her for a moment as she looked around blankly. He saw Jenna start to move and caught her arm. "Jenn, can you finish the coffee?" She looked between Don and Nikki.

"Sure, Sheldon can you help?" She requested tactfully, then dragged him by the arm to the kitchen leaving Don with Nikki. He continued to watch her, trying to gauge her state of mind. It was almost as if the last five years hadn't existed.

Nikki watched him as he stared at her then moved across the room to stand in front of her. They continued to stared at each other for a few minutes, Don didn't want to say the wrong thing and Nikki was still trying to clear her head and make sense of her life. Finally she broke the stare and focused on his chest. She took a few deep breaths, steeling herself finally she looked up again.

"... we need to talk."

"We will, just not tonight. ... you're exhausted, let the doc check you over, then you can get some food and sleep. I'm off tomorrow, your Ma's got Amy, we can take as long as we need."

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise. ... Just tell me one thing now ... Are you leaving again?"

She shook her head slightly. "It didn't work before ... I have to do it right this time. ... I can't do that again to Amy, ... or to you, ... I was scared to admit it before, I need you Don, ... I want it to work for us."

"So do I. ... Come and sit down and Hawkes can see you, ... then we'll find a movie and order some pizza get you fed then you're going to bed." He took her hand to lead her to the couch, she pulled him back. "What?"

"I hope you're not planning on sleeping on the couch tonight." She whispered. "We both know that neither of us would sleep then. ... The last few weeks, the nightmares have been horrible, I need you to stay with me. ... Please." Under any other circumstances he would have replied with a snarky comment, but at that moment words failed him. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer until her head rested on his chest, her arms around his waist.

"Anything you want princess." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

_Another installment - Please review and give me some feedback on this._


	83. Time together

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_**Thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter!! - Cookies all round. It's the most reviews for a single chapter I have for this story - so I'm a happy bunny. As an additional reward here is the next installment.**_

**_--_**

**83. Time together**

Jenna had carefully watched them from the kitchen. Their voices had been low and never carried across the room, but she was guessing what they were saying. She wasn't jealous, she knew that on some level they belonged together. Her and Don had fun, but that was all, and despite rumours around the academy to the contrary she had never actually slept with him. They'd had a few movie dates, gone out a few times with Nikki and Jason, but there was never any real chemistry, things had fizzled out eventually and they had gone their own ways, still meeting occasionally at parties because of Nikki. She didn't know when things had changed for Don, when he had started seeing her as more than just a friend, but seeing them together at Jason's funeral, then at the NYPD Christmas Ball, it was obvious to her that they had something, and their connection was deeper than just Amy. They needed each other. Maybe it was because of 9/11 and the bombing Don had been in, something was telling her that they needed to quit second guessing themselves and get married. They had been fighting their attraction long enough she wanted to see them happy again.

"I don't think they're going to vanish you know." Hawkes whispered in her ear, startling her.

"wha-? Sorry, I just really want them to be ok. They've both missed my brother, they need to put it behind them. I thought for the longest time that they had, ... finding his-" She stopped. She had been going to say body, but the words wouldn't come out. She tried again. " ... finding him opened up the cracks for all of us. ... I'm sorry you don't need to hear me tell you about it." She forced a light-hearted tone into her voice.

"I'm a good listener if you want to talk."

"No, I don't ... Can you check Don's cupboards for some hot chocolate, if not I'll run down to the store, I think it'll be better for them than coffee." She quickly changed the subject, afraid that if she didn't she would be in tears as the memories felt like open wounds again. She could understand Nikki, there were nights when the overwhelming sense of loss opened the floodgates for her too. She felt like this was going to be one of them.

"Nothing here." Hawkes replied a few minutes later after searching all the cupboards in Don's small kitchen. Jenna grabbed her bag and turned to the door as Don let Nikki go and finally lead her to the couch.

"Now might be a good time to do your doctor bit." She nodded to the lounge area before pulling the door open and leaving. Hawkes nodded in return and went to join them.

"Hey Nikki, we don't want to have to send you to ER so will you let me check you're ok and then I'll leave?" She glanced at Don, he saw the uncertainty across her face and nodded encouragement.

A short while later after checking her temperature, BP and making sure there was no physical trauma. Hawkes pushed a stethoscope into his bag and stood up.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine, just still a little cold. I never knew it had rained so hard." She replied. "I'm sorry I wasted your time today."

"Anything for a friend. ... The important thing is that nothing bad seems to have happened. The rest can be fixed in time."

"But I don't remember much."

"Emotional trauma takes a while. Talk to someone, ... Jenna said she gave you a name."

"I did"

"What? When?" Asked Don jumping into the so far two way dialogue which had passed in the last few minutes.

"This afternoon, ... I remember going to this woman's office. ... but I don't remember anything after that ... until you found me." She answered looking at Don as images of the afternoon flashed through her mind. His blue eyes completely focused on her. "I tried, I don't want to be like this, I'm scared."

Hawkes looked at Don looking for a cue to leave. Don got up from the armchair and crossed to kneel in front of Nikki. "I know babe, ... we'll handle it."

Hawkes indicated to Don that he would go, his job was done. Nikki needed time without too many people around. Don seemed to be in control Hawkes had no doubts that it was the right move. She trusted him, she needed him and he would protect her with his life. Leaving the couple alone, Hawkes slipped out of the apartment.

--

Stella was entering the apartment complex as Hawkes was leaving. "Hey Stella."

"How are they doing?"

"Physically fine, emotionally, it's gonna take time. Flack seems to have it under control. Nikki's exhausted. They'll be better off alone tonight. ... Jenna's run to the store for some supplies then she's gonna take off too."

"In that case I'll just drop this off and her keys. Do you need a ride?"

"That would be good ... Stella, have you talked to Mac?"

"Yeah, he's at home with Peyton. We'll take Nikki off roster for a couple of days, see how that works out, Danny and Lindsay will be back tomorrow. Lindsay can cover for a little while and the rest of us might have to pull a couple more overtimes shifts, but we'll manage."

"Not a problem. .. Now you'd better deliver those and get home before I have to start worrying about you being soaking wet too."

"Yes Doc" Stella grinned playfully, some of the stress of the day easing now they had found Nikki and she was safe. She would be glad to get out of her wet clothes which during the trip back downtown had begun to dry and were now chafing her skin.

--

A yellow cab pulled up outside an apartment block further uptown. Lindsay and Danny got out. The driver took her case from the trunk and set it on the sidewalk.

"You be alright?"

"Fine, ... Danny thank you for coming, for being with me."

"Anytime Montana."

Lindsay stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight. He held her close for a moment, breathing in the smell of her shampoo which lingered in her hair.

"You better go if you got the early shift. I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered.

Danny let her go and stepped back. She gathered her bag and case and headed into her apartment. Danny slipped back into the cab and it turned into the still streaming traffic.

--

Don saw Jenna out and then locked the door. Turning out the lights he headed to the bedroom where Nikki was already asleep. He eased himself into the space she had left and lay staring at her, even though it was too dark to really see her.

She rolled towards him and curled into his side, her head on his chest, her hand rested on his abdomen. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Don?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"Not really, you weren't here. ... It's better now though."

He fingered her hair. "Much better. ... Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"What was going on with you."

"Because I needed to sort it out myself. ... I know what you want, how you feel, I needed to be sure that I was really ready." They fell silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you in the lab."

"I know, I'm sorry the lawyer screwed it up and I didn't get the chance to tell you myself."

"It doesn't matter anymore. ... I spoke to the judge, got the hearing rescheduled, he delayed it until next week. Gave you time to get back from San Fran." Nikki chuckled a little. She felt Don's head move as if he was looking down at her. "You ok?"

"I never realised until now how much Amy sounds like you."

"Like me huh?"

"She is your daughter, and she knows it too."

"I haven't seen her much the last few weeks with all the overtime we've been putting in."

"I know, I'm the same. I really did want to pick her up from school today. It's the first day off without being on call I've had in weeks."

"I know princess."

"Maybe we should go away somewhere, just the 3 of us."

"Not now, she's just getting settled at school, we'll need to wait for the holidays. But we do need to spend time with her. But more important than that we need to spend time together. I've got some time owing and with Danny and Lindsay back Mac should be able to spare you, what you say we get out of the city for a while."

Nikki went quiet. She grazed her hand across his abdomen and slipped her fingers under his T-shirt until she eased them over his scar. Gently tracing it with her fingers, she felt him suck in his stomach, trying to hide it from her.

"You never told me about it." She had heard most of the details from Cassie at the time, but she wanted him to tell her his side of what happened. He drew her hand away and entwined his fingers with hers and rested their hands on his chest.

"Don't change the subject. ... Let's go away some place, just for a few days."

Nikki was quiet for a moment, then shifted to tip her head up to his. "That would be nice."

* * *

_I'm not very familiar with the US school system but I know they generally start later than the UK and Amy is only four and a half, so I figure she would be in pre school although I haven't specifically mentioned it, if I am way off please let me know before I perpetuate the myth._

_I'm supposed to be doing a 4000 word college project so please review to boost my spirits while I write my report._


	84. Out of the closet

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**84. Out of the closet**

Nikki opened her eyes and squinted around the room in the half light, a sliver of light forcing its way through the crack in the closed curtains. She rolled over to look at the clock She couldn't believe that she had slept for almost 12 hours, then as she really woke up she realized the bed beside her was cold and empty. A sign that Don had been gone a while, but in his place she saw a note and a single red rose. She propped herself up and reached for them, she instinctively smelt the rose. It wasn't particularly fragrant, because it was still to fully open, but she did like its soft scent. She reached for the lamp switch to give her more light to read the note.

_"Hey Princess  
__Don't freak out or anything, gone to check on your Ma and Amy and get you some clothes. Need to run some errands too. Back around 11, don't plan anything.  
__I know you would have wanted me to wake you, but I couldn't do it, you needed to rest. The rain's stopped, so maybe we can get out later. Call me when you wake up. D."_

She slipped back down the bed a little and smiled. This was totally unexpected. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Two notes in two days. The guys in her life were suddenly full of surprises. Neither had written her letters or notes before, OK Don had when she wouldn't talk to him after the incident in the lab at New Year, but now a second one. She wondered what would happen next. Pushing the covers aside she got up headed for the kitchen.

As she entered the lounge she caught sight of the package by the door. She scooped it up and took it with her in search of coffee. The coffee pot was almost full and a cup had been left out for her, he had obviously made it before going out. She pulled the letter from the package and began to re-read it as she poured the coffee. This time there were no tears her brain no longer felt full of mush, but she did have a slight headache. Her memories of the previous day still fairly abstract, but the sun was shining and it looked like a nice spring day, so she wasn't going to let the past bother her too much. The external atmosphere boosted her spirits. She heard Jason's voice as if he was reading her the letter, she could feel the emotion it contained, the acceptance in his words that if she was reading this he knew that life would go on without him. He knew the risks of the job, they all did, but no one expected for it to all be lost so soon after the wedding. They had barely started their married life. Now she was being given another chance, one which in Jason's memory she determined to take and hang on to for as long as possible. Everyone was right, he wouldn't want her to be unhappy, just like if the situation had been reversed and he was the one left behind, she would expect him to pick himself up and move on at some point.

Don opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside. It was quiet, he assumed Nikki was still sleeping so he eased the bag he carried onto the floor quietly and headed into the kitchen. He was surprised then to see her standing there deep in thought, one hand on the cup and one on the letter, both resting on the counter. He stopped for a moment and watched her. He couldn't see her well as she was half turned away from him, but he got a real sense of peace from her. He was glad, it was a bout time. Slowly she folded the letter and left it on the counter and looked up, sensing that someone was there.

"Hi"

"Hey Princess, how are you doing?"

"Actually, pretty good. You?"

"OK."

"... What's with the notes?"

Don turned red and dipped his head. She took the few steps across the kitchen and closed the gap between them to look at his eyes. He grinned at the way she was contorting herself to look up at him and he instinctively put his hands on her elbows to stop her falling over, before easing her back a step and ensuring she was upright. "Easy Princess, don't go tying yourself in knots."

She stepped back to him pulling his arms around her and sliding hers up his to rest on his shoulders. "That is a new side to you I never knew existed. ... You can leave me notes any time you like."

"I can?"

"It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling."

"It did huh?"

"Definitely, and the rose just added the perfect touch. ... Has Don Flack's romantic side just come out of the closet?"

He gave her a bemused grin. "Me romantic? You living on a different planet Princess?"

"Nope, I'm here with you and I'm ready for anything that comes, ... including that little blue box which you have squirreled away someplace. ..."

He stared at her, a look of confusion crossing his face. He didn't expect her to remember that. When he offered it to her before Christmas, she backed off, in all honesty he couldn't blame her, they had just found out she was pregnant and was freaking out. She thought he'd offered it out of some sense of duty. They were fighting. It suddenly hit him about her reaction after their fight in the lab over Amy's custody papers, when they were in his car, he'd given her the earrings.

"... Is that what everything is about? Me giving you some piece of metal, ... staking my claim?" He asked looking her in the eye a goofy grin on his face and his eyes almost sparkling.

She rested her head on his chest. He felt her shiver, he rubbed her back soothingly. "maybe ... at least a little bit. ... You scared me, ... after the fight, I just jumped to conclusions. I realised it was the second time you caught me off guard with a little blue box. It just suddenly seemed that everything -"

When she struggled to put things into words he eased his fingers under her chin and tipped her head up to look a at him. "I'm sorry if my timing sucks sweetheart, but you know I'm impatient. ... I never wanted to scare you, I wanted to make you feel good, to know how much you mean to me."

"I know that now."

"I'm glad babe. ... Would you do something for me? ... Jenna's friend, the shrink, she called to find out how you were, she wants to see you today."

"Don Flack are you suggesting that talking to someone like her is a good thing?"

"At this stage babe, whatever I think, it's important for you to deal with everything going on up here" He tapped her head lightly. "... That little blue box I have, what did you say? .. squirreled away? Is going to stay exactly where it is for now. First we have plans. We're going to meet this Gus woman, then you and me are going to have some fun."

"What have you planned?"

"It's a surprise."

Nikki slipped her hands from his shoulders into his hair. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"What would that be?"

"Quit teasing me, ... please?" She half whined as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Ok Princess." He lifted her onto the counter so they were more at eye level and he brushed her hair off her face as he stepped closer. "Would you come on a date with me? ... nothing heavy I just want us to have some fun."

"That's gotta be a first." She answered when she recovered from the shock. "Don Flack junior are you serious? ... You know this is the first time that you ever asked me out." She taunted. He dropped his head and nuzzled into her neck.

"We've been out before."

"Never on a date. We usually just hung out together because there was nothing better to do."

"... I could change that right now if you wanted, I can think of lots better things to do with you than hanging out. ... Of course it would involve you-" He stopped. Their light hearted banter was leading him to a place he wasn't sure she could cope with at the moment. He sighed into her neck and planted tiny kisses across the skin before he gently kissed her. Pulling back he fingered her hair and looked in her eyes. "Where would you like to go Princess?"

"I thought it was a surprise."

* * *

_Any suggestions what they can do for their fun date?? _

_Maddy - Hope it's still OK to borrow Gus. Will be in touch soon._


	85. Gus

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks to Madison Bellows for lending me Gus, and for making sure I keep her in character._

**85. Gus**

Don fidgeted in the chair as Nikki flicked through some gossip magazine. He knew she was nervous. He pushed himself straighter in his chair. Nikki reached for his hand.

"You don't have to stay."

"I promised, ... you're not on your own now, ...your Ma's collecting Amy and Stella's working who else would come with you?"

"I don't need anyone here to hold my hand."

"I never said you did babe. But ya know, needing and wanting are two different things and you want me-" He stopped suddenly as the office door opened to the side of them and a well dressed woman with shoulder length blond hair appeared. She cast her green eyes around the room, settling on Nikki as she leaned towards the tall dark haired man with her.

"In your dreams darling."

"Nikki, come through, sorry to keep you waiting." The woman drawled in a southern accent from the office doorway.

Don squeezed Nikki's hand encouragingly as she stood up, then let her go. The woman didn't move from the doorway, she was watching the interaction between them. Without consulting Nikki, she went with her gut instinct and walked over to Don and held out her hand.

"Augusta Broussard, but everyone calls me Gus." She said formally. "You must be Don Flack, I believe we spoke on the phone this morning. Why don't you come with us?"

Don stood up and shook hands with the woman and looked at Nikki, as if asking permission. "I don't mind, if you'd prefer to wait somewhere it's OK." She answered. She knew it "_wasn't his thing"_ to talk to a shrink. She'd heard him moan about the compulsory department ones he'd had to go through during key events. They'd all been put through it after the towers and she knew there would have been others.

"It's alright Nik, I can come if you want." She didn't disagree, so they finally all moved into the office. It was well furnished with co-ordinated antique mahogany furniture. Gus lead them to the sitting area. Don and Nikki sat together on the sofa as Gus sat in one of the big arm chairs opposite. A tray of tea sat on the table between them and she proceeded to pour them a cup each, still unobtrusively watching the couple before her.

She noted he was quite attentive and concerned for Nikki, something which she had picked up too in his tone when they had spoken several hours before. "How are you Nikki?"

"OK, better than yesterday."

"Why is it better?"

"... I'm not sure, ... maybe because the sun's shining."

Gus watched Nikki for a moment, she seemed more together than the day before, but she was cagey, reluctant to talk. She changed direction a little.

"Tell me what you remember from yesterday." She saw a moment of tension pass through Nikki and obviously Don had too, she watched as he took her hand and rubbed his other one comfortingly down her back.

"... It's OK sweetheart."

"No one's going to judge you Nikki, we just want to understand what you're thinking and feeling, so we can help you." Gus added her reassurance to Don's words. Nikki's eyes glazed a little as she recalled what she could of the previous day's events.

"... I took Amy to school, then went with some of the mums to a coffee shop. I didn't really know them, but Amy's just started and I thought it would be a good idea. ... It was OK at first then they started asking questions about us and I realised I was wearing Jason's ring, I didn't even remember putting it on. ... I had lunch with Jenna. ... She did most of the talking, then left. ... After that- ... I only remember bits, ... it was raining, I remember going to the cemetery and ... I went downtown. ... Don took me home. ..." She paused again, then looked straight into Don's eyes. "Did I really do that?"

"What's that princess?"

"I took off his ring and left it there." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Don's stomach seemed to drop through the floor. His first thought was that she was thinking it had been a mistake, that she regretted what she did.

"Yes you did." He answered softly, trying not to convey his own feelings. Gus waited, she wanted to see Nikki's reaction. It was better for them to talk to each other than through her.

"I guess I lost track of time, ... I forgot Amy, .. to pick her up. I barely thought about her. How could I do that?"

Gus noted the panicked look in her eyes and the tension in her body. "Nikki, have you ever done anything like that before?"

"No, .. I don't know ... maybe"

"Under what circumstances do you remember it happening?"

"When I'm working, sometimes I can't get away on time."

"What do you do in those situations?"

"I ring mum, or in California she used to go to this crèche place, I would tell them, make other arrangements."

"Have you ever not contacted someone for help before?"

"Maybe, I can't remember. ... Does that mean I'm a bad mother?"

"No, just that you're a single parent trying to do her best to support her family. Tell me about how you felt yesterday."

"I don't know, ... frustrated, I hadn't slept well again and the mothers were asking lots of questions, they thought ... they thought we were married, when I tried to tell them we weren't they just misunderstood everything. ... I was tired, really tired. I just wanted to sleep, but I couldn't, the nightmares start all over, I just wanted to lay down and sleep."

"Do you remember coming to see me yesterday and what we talked about?"

Nikki stared at Gus blankly then shook her head. "I remember being here, but nothing else." Nikki sighed. Gus waited giving her time to think. "That's not good is it?"

"Don't worry, I've seen it before. It will come back." Gus was a little concerned that Nikki's memories of the day before were so fragmented, but she had seen it before, it usually meant there was more to what had been discussed. They had really only discussed Jason when they had met, what had happened 5 years ago. Gus decided to try and bring them more up to date. "Tell me about coming back to the city. What made you decide?"

Nikki looked at Don and a pained expression crossed her face, he squeezed her hand which he was still holding and rubbed her back again. "I came back for two things mostly. I was still haunted by what happened, I needed to put it behind me. I had been considering trying to come back, bring Amy for a vacation, to meet her family here. Then last May I got a call from Don's sister in law, he was in the hospital. I was in the middle of some big cases and couldn't get away. My boss promised that as soon as things calmed down he would send me to work with the lab here for a month, give me a chance to sort things out. I hated being so far away. ... my boss kept his word and I arrived here in September ..."

Nikki continued to cover the highlights of what happened until she returned to California. "You obviously came back again after that if you're living here now, when did that happen?" Gus asked trying to keep Nikki talking.

"December, I arrived right in time for the Christmas Ball. Hardly anyone knew that was my plan. I wanted it to be a surprise."

".. and was it?"

"Oh yeah." Don smiled at her. "The best one ever. ... At first I thought she was just back for the holidays, but later Mac announced she was joining the lab."

"What about Amy and your mother?"

"They arrived the day after and we moved into my house. Amy settled really well. She's made friends, mum knows the city, so she's picked up some of her old hobbies and stuff. She never really wanted to be in California but she did it to help me."

"How did you two get along after you came back?"

"Mixed, ... we had a few issues."

Gus eyed them warily. She had now seen Nikki's medical records and knew about the baby. She tried to casually drop it into the conversation, open them up to what she felt were other issues clouding their relationship. "Tell me about Christmas, how you felt about the baby." Nikki's head shot up and she looked shocked.

".. Spontaneous abortion, .. I think that's the medical term. ... I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Isn't that obvious? It's got nothing to do with yesterday and because I can't change it, no matter how much I freaked out at the beginning when I found out, I loved it and would have kept it!" Nikki's eyes glared defiantly. Her tone angry.

"Who was the father Nikki, did he know?"

"Of course I knew." Don's tone mirrored Nikki's a little as he glared at Gus. "Do you have to go over all this? We're here because of Nikki wanting to be able to put Jason in the past, not to discuss what happened with our baby."

"I know, but it's helping me understand Nikki. What effect everything has had on her, from the way you both speak, losing the baby affected both of you deeply. Have you talked about it?"

"Talking about it won't change what happened, ... I need to get out of here." Nikki wiped her eyes from the stray tears and stood up, she didn't want to talk about the baby and she felt Gus had no right to even know about it. She turned to the door. Don followed her, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She couldn't look at him. "Take me home."

"You got it princess." He half shrugged at Gus and lead her towards the door.

"Nikki, I'm sorry, ... will you come and talk to me again?"

They left without another word. As they descended from the office, they were the only ones in the elevator and Don pulled Nikki against him and hugged her. "I know it still hurts."

"I think about it everyday, whether it would have been a boy or a girl, if they would be like you. ... I know there were reasons it just hurts anyway."

Don was silent for a moment, lost in his own similar thoughts. As the doors opened in the lobby he wiped her tears and took her hand leading her out of the building.

"So what now?" she asked.

"We are gonna take off for a while, do something I always wanted. I think you'll enjoy it."

Nikki eyed him suspiciously, but knew he wouldn't tell her any more until he was ready. He gave her a cocky grin and she couldn't help but smile back as she thought he looked like a kid with a new toy. "What are you planning?"

"Wait and see. Let's go have some fun." He took her hand and lead her over to the kerb where he swiftly hailed a cab.

* * *

_Their fun afternoon begins in the next chapter ... what do you think Flack has planned? ... I haven't worked out the specifics, but there will be a link back to season 1 ... if you have any suggestions for things to include I'm open to ideas and will include them if I can. Thanks to those who have PM'd me with some ideas already. One or two will make an appearance at some point._


	86. Like the view Princess?

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Chapter reposted 10-7, correction made to a timeline._

**86.Like the view Princess?**

"Just get in the damn car Princess!" He snapped a little. It had been several hours since they had left Gus' office. They had gone back to her house and taken Amy to the park for an hour before having tea together. Now they were standing on the sidewalk while Nikki hesitated about leaving again as he put the next part of his plan into operation. He'd promised nothing heavy and he'd stuck to that as they had been to the park together as a family. The first time they had been together in weeks.

"But Don this is too quick."

Don pushed his fingers into her hair and cupped her face, making her look at him and trying to impress on her that they needed to do this. "No, it isn't. We need this, Amy is fine with it and we'll only be gone a few days. Mac knows and if your Ma needs anything she knows how to get hold of my family and Mac. They'll be fine."

"Can't we go for a date in the city, why does it have to be a vacation?"

"I said we were going to do something fun, just the two of us. I've kinda been thinking about this for a while, so please just shut up panicking about everything and get in the car, we're on a deadline here."

"But you haven't told me what we're doing."

"That's why it's a surprise. Now get in the car and you'll soon find out where we're going. ... Please." He couldn't resist planting a kiss on her lips and if time hadn't been against them, and they didn't have an audience, he could envisage something a little steamier. As he pulled back Nikki looked up at him nervously and bit her lip. "Everything will be ok babe, I promise." With his hands still cupping her face he traced his thumbs against her cheeks. He felt her shiver. "We've gotta go."

He was relieved when she finally slid into the car seat and pulled the safety belt across herself. He closed the door and looked back up to the door where Amy was standing with Nikki's Mum, he waved to them as he walked around the car.

"Have a good time Daddy!"

"You be good for grandma Ok?"

"I will, Can you bring me back a present?"

"Amy!" Chastised Nikki's mum sharply.

"Of course baby." Grinned Don at his daughter as he pulled open the car door and got in.

--

A couple of hours later they were on a plane in mid flight. Nikki had the window seat and appeared to be asleep, her head on his shoulder and her arms entwined around his, as it rested between them. He let his mind wander. Twenty four hours ago she was missing and he was worried sick. The storm which had threatened for days had finally broken over the city and deposited several inches of water in just a few hours. Finding her so uncharacteristically out of control had scared him more than he would admit to anyone. The only thing which kept him from losing it then was taking care of her. Today had been different, the spring sun had bathed the city in a refreshing light and brought with it new hope and a better day for both of them. He had been so busy with working early shifts lately that his body had woken him early anyway that morning. He had been terrified of waking her up, so he had got up and used the time it had given him to put his plan into place.

Talking Amy into them going away without her had been easier than persuading Nikki. She was naturally suspicious and had kept trying to block him. Finally they had made it to the airport and then he had to confess to his plans, well some of them. He told her enough to get them on the right flight but remained tight lipped about the rest of the plan. He heard the whirr of the landing gear descend and knew they were nearly there. He'd only flown a handful of times, when he went to the West Coast to visit Nikki and Amy, but it was the one sound he could distinguish and it comforted him to know that it wouldn't be long before they were back on solid ground. He felt Nikki stir at his side and he twisted in his seat and looked down at her as he slid an arm around her waist.

"We'll be landing soon Princess" He whispered as she wriggled a little then sat up and stretched, before looking out of the window. Not able to see much in the dark she turned back to Don.

"What are you planning when we land?"

"Wait and see. ... It'll be worth it Princess, trust me."

"That's what worries me when you're in this mood." She grinned at him.

"There's nothing to worry about. I promise."

Nikki was silent for a moment. "Don, you're not planning anything for Valentine's Day are you?"

He took her hand in one of his and fingered her hair with the other. "No, when is it?"

"I don't believe you just asked me that!" She shrieked, then her eyes glazed with tears and he knew he had given her the wrong answer. "It's tomorrow." She whispered.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "... I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you, ... I figured we'd right off the whole day. We'd just hang out do some sightseeing, nothing special. ... That OK?" She nodded. He grinned at her. "Tell you what ... It won't ever appear on another calendar in our house. ... I'll have one made specially for you, that good enough?"

She giggled at the response. Don's eyes mischievously twinkling at her. She nodded shyly. She'd forgotten how easily he could brighten up her day and make her laugh. He was in a good mood and was determined that she would be too, and that they would have nothing but fun for the next few days. The seatbelt lights pinged and the cabin crew made their final checks to ensure everyone was ready for landing. Nikki glanced out of the window as they dropped closer to the ground. Don heard her intake of breath as they banked over the city below. He leaned over as far as his belt would let him to take a look for himself.

"Think it'll look that good from the ground?" She whispered in his ear, her breath teasing the skin on his neck. He didn't answer. He just smiled knowingly.

--

Don closed the door to their room and watched Nikki as she dropped her jacket on the couch and walked over to stare out of the huge picture window across the room. He shrugged off his jacket, dropped it with hers, then went to stand behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she leaned back against him.

"Like the view Princess?"

"I love it. What did you have to do to get all this?" She asked waving her hand in a circle around them, indicating the view through the window and the room. A room which was more than just a room, it was actually a suite, they were stood in the lounge, the bedroom sectioned off by sliding doors.

"Remember Robert? Ma's sister's boy? Well he did kinda good for himself. He runs this place now. ... He owed me a favour." Don was quiet for a moment as they took in the view below them. "You OK babe?"

"Yeah, ... I'm glad you talked me into this."

"Where would you like to have dinner?"

"... I thought you had everything planned."

"Not quite. ... I'll let you make a few decisions."

"Actually, ... I'm quite happy to let you decide about tonight and I've decided tomorrow you can take me down there ..." She pointed out of the window to the scene below them.

* * *

_I know I'm really mean not telling you where they've gone... I might be open to bribery or begging... Of course if anyone wishes to try and guess I might try and send a few cookies to the winner._


	87. A good idea

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Picks straight up from previous chapter ... no one has guessed the location, so I'm saving the cookies for another time. _

**87. ****A great idea**

"_Actually, ... I'm quite happy to let you decide about tonight and I've decided tomorrow you can take me down there ..." She pointed out of the window to the scene below them._

Don followed her finger with his eyes, but already knew what she was talking about. "Come on Princess, are you serious in this weather? You know what happened last time and that was summer! ... It's been snowing babe and you expect me on that?"

"You were the one that brought me here, you should have known I couldn't resist getting out on the water." He slipped his hands down her arms and encircled her waist. He knew she was teasing and he also knew that she would want to do the boat trip if it ran.

"What else would you like to do?"

"Honestly? ... I don't know. ... We should do something about dinner though before your stomach starts growling."

Nikki eased herself from his grasp and walked over to her bag and picked it up. Don took a last look at the view below them and turned and watched her. As she walked towards the sliding door to the bedroom he walked over and pulled the door open for her. She paused and looked around the bathroom door was open and she eyed the ornate decoration and deep tub. He watched the look of wonder cross her face and knew he had done the right thing.

"Like it?" He whispered taking her bag from her and tossing it on the bed a few feet away, before wrapping his arms around her again. She turned in his hold and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I hope you're not bankrupting yourself with all this."

"Not your problem Princess. Not this time. I wanted you to relax and have fun, think you can do that?"

"I do feel a lot better." She confessed. "Should I dress up for dinner?"

"Would you like to?"

"Actually? No, I'd like for us to go some place low key and out of the way. Steak and sawdust type place .. you know something like that place your Dad took us to when we came before?"

"I think I can do that. How long d'you need to get ready?"

"Now?"

"OK, I'll drop my bags and we can go."

"Drop your bags? That will take all of 10 seconds to move them from there over here." He dropped his gaze over her shoulder and went quiet. "Don? ... What are you not telling me?"

"My uh, room's down the hall. ... I thought you'd like the space."

Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them as close as she could get them. "I've been crazy lately I know that. But you know something? I need you in my space. I've needed you for a long time, I just haven't been ready to admit it. ... What will it take for you to reconsider your decision?"

"I can't, ... I've been thinking, ..."

"Don't do that too much you might hurt yourself!" She teased.

"Nicole, please." He groaned. Using her full name made sure he got her full attention and she knew he was being serious, he never used it otherwise. "... I kinda figure we got into this whole thing too fast. You living out West and then coming back, Amy's settled really well, she seems ok being in the city she's making friends. I would never change that for anything, but you need time to do this right. I never realized that before. ... Yesterday when school rang me said you hadn't shown to get Amy, I didn't know what to think. ... I've known you a long time and I know you think I go overboard some times, but I know how bad everything affected you, I just wanted to make it better. ... I still do."

"... you do ... you always have done. ... If it wasn't for you I never would have survived the towers either. ... you were there for me, pulling me back. I know you never wanted me to leave the city, but you trusted that it was what I needed to do. ... I came back because I knew I needed to straighten things out here if I was to have any hope of .. of putting the past behind me. Until last night I never completely realized that you're not just my past ... When you pulled me off that railing, what I said, I meant it. ... you're my future and I want it all."

"And you'll get it too babe, just not all at once OK?"

".. You don't have to stay down the hall you know, I know getting into anything right now won't solve the bigger problems, but I don't want to be left alone either. Please Don, I know you can't really afford this let alone another room, We've known each other long enough, I can live with you sharing my bed."

"You know at any other time, that would sound like a proposition." He raised his eyes at her.

"Well maybe I might just let you one of these days." She answered just as suggestively. Don grinned at her. He hadn't seen her like this for a long time and only once with him.

Nikki grinned back at him. "Testing me now huh?"

"Not really, I'm too hungry, so what do you say we get out of here and go for a nice large steak?"

"You sure know a way to a man's heart."

"I've had a lot of practice with your stomach over the years!"

--

Don and Nikki left the elevator a short while after and were walking through the lobby hand in hand, when they were stopped.

"Don!" A tallish man with graying hair and grey eyes in a dark suit and tie approached them. He pulled Don into a hug then turned to Nikki and held out his hand, she shook it. "Nikki right? You haven't changed much, I can see why my cousin still has a thing for you."

"Robbie! Go easy on her man."

"He's fine Don, but I will leave you guys to talk a minute. I'm gonna take a look in the gift shop, see what I can find for Amy."

"OK babe, this won't take long." Don squeezed her hand and she walked away. "Robbie, ... can you check me out of that extra room?"

"So you're taking my advice then? ... Never figured out why you wanted two rooms in the first place."

"It's complicated."

"It always is. ... Leave it with me, go find your girl see if she's bought the place up yet."

"Nikki? Not her style, but she'll probably find a whole case full of stuff for Amy."

"So the family rumors are true, you two have a kid, ... you know how your ma and mine talk, I hear she spent Christmas with Mark."

"Yeah, she's been getting to know the kids, Nikki was there for a while too. ... Look Rob, thanks for your help on this. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for family. I'm off to a conference in Chicago tomorrow, I won't make it back before you leave, so you guys have a good time ok?"

"We intend to. Nikki loved it that one time Dad managed to bring us up here on vacation, and she came too."

"That week was a blast. Karen still talks about it."

"Seriously? ... tell your sister she needs to get a life."

--

A few minutes later Don and Nikki left the hotel and walked across to the look out point opposite the rear entrance to the hotel. The noise was almost deafening as the water dropped around 175 feet from the Niagara river to the basin below. Wrapped up against the wind and cold they stood watching in amazement as the colored lights lit up the falls before them. Nikki huddled against Don as she started to shiver in the cold, he wrapped his arms around her as she kissed his cheek and shouted over the noise.

"This was a great idea!"

* * *

_You know where they are now. I did think of sending them to Vegas, but figured this was easier from New York for a few days._


	88. Valentine's Day

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Hooray - Project is over!! - My fluffy plot bunnies are running riot over here, so hope you like it!_

**88.**** Valentine's Day**

Don woke the next morning to his phone ringing, he was already facing the night stand so reached over and grabbed the phone, flipping it open in a smooth move, having glanced at the caller display and hoping it hadn't disturbed Nikki. "Messer, this had better be good, I'm off the clock." He groaned.

"_Sorry, I thought you were on the early shift."_

"Yeah, well, I'm entitled to a little vacation time, and this needs a little more than 24 hours in Montana."

"_You know about that?! ... Does Mac know?"_

"Yeah we all know, you need to watch what you do on national TV! ... How is Monroe?"

"_Much better, relieved it's all over, you know."_

"... That's good."

"_How's Nikki?"_

"She's doing OK."

Before he realized what was happening Nikki had snuggled up to his back and the phone was taken from his hand. "Danny, we'd be doing a whole lot better if you got off the phone. Save the calls, we'll see you Saturday."

Nikki closed the phone and cancelled the call before Danny could respond, then the held the phone in a pincer grip in front of Don. He slowly reached up and took it from her dropping it on the table again, before turning onto his back and wrapping his arms around her, until she was pressed against him with her head on his chest and her arm resting across his stomach.

"Get a little jealous there Princess?"

"What can I say, I was hoping I'd be the first person you spoke to this morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, I barely remember falling into bed last night."

"Yeah you were a little out of it by the time we got back. How's your head this morning?"

"Fine, I drank more last night than I usually do and you know it just sends me to sleep. ... I'm glad you let that other room go."

"Me too."

--

Danny pushed his phone into his pocket as Stella entered the break room.

"Hey Danny. You look better, how's Lindsay?"

"She's good, relieved everything's over, you know."

"Yeah, but she did good." Danny nodded.

"Tell me Stella, what's with Flack, I called him this morning and he almost bit my head off." Stella looked around and drew Danny away from the doorway.

"Since you took off, things got a little crazy around here. You know Nikki and Flack have been having a rough time, .. well things turned a whole lot worse Monday when Nikki disappeared. ... Eventually we found her down town, ... A lot of stuff came out, Flack's taken her away for a few days, give her time to recover."

"Well I'd say its working she hung up on me, didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Can you blame her, they are on vacation." Stella replied as Lindsay appeared in the doorway.

"Hi guys, Mac says to see if you need any help with your case." She greeted them brightly.

"Hi, Lindsay, Welcome back. You did great kiddo!" Said Stella giving her a hug. "I think Hawkes is flying solo, want to see if he needs an extra pair of hands?"

"OK. ... Am I missing something it's pretty quiet around here."

"It's still early Linds. But if you're referring to the resident joker you'll have to wait a few days, he's taken Nikki up to Niagara get her out of the city."

"Niagara, pretty romantic place to be for Valentines Day. He planning something special?"

"Flack? Not likely!" scoffed Danny. Stella smiled.

"What scared he might actually want to make an honest woman of her?"

"Flack? Nah, he's not the marrying type. Us guys we gotta stick together."

"What's up Danny, too romantic for you, the fact that he might surprise us all?" Challenged Lindsay.

"I can see them trying to make it work, but marriage? I just don't think it's gonna happen."

"Not yet, but give them 6 months."

"I've got to agree with Stella. ... but you know what, he's been planning this for a while, it wouldn't surprise me if he pops the question on the Rainbow bridge sometime today."

"Planned or not Lindsay, this trip is more than a spur of the moment get away, it's been a bad week for Nikki. ... She had a real bad day Monday and hasn't spoken to anyone except Flack since. ... She needs some time out. Flack understands her and is trying to help her get everything sorted. Today won't help .."

"But it's Valentine's day, that's got to count for something. What's he planning?"

"Nothing. Lindsay don't start rumors, just take it from me, he won't be planning anything for today, unless its as unromantic as you can get. .. Now back to work guys."

Stella took her coffee and walked out. Leaving Danny and Lindsay staring at each other.

--

Nikki and Don were walking along the promenade around the falls when he seized her hand and lead them towards the Table Rock Centre.

"You still hungry after what you ate for breakfast?" Nikki teased as he appeared to be heading for the restaurant.

"Have some patience Princess. You'll like this." He answered striding towards one of the Welcome Centers. Entering the building Nikki stopped to look at some of the displays. "I'll be right back." He mumbled and headed over to the ticket counter.

Nikki toured the exhibition photos around the room while Don went off to do, well she wasn't quite sure what. He was keeping her in suspense about what he had planned. When he returned he lead her back outside and towards the entrance to the behind the falls tour. It wasn't exactly busy around the area, but it wasn't quiet either and it was mostly young couples who were milling about. Don and Nikki joined the queue and waited as it moved steadily forward. As they neared the front a young woman in a Parks uniform approached them.

"I couldn't believe it when Robbie said you were coming up. How long has it been?" She greeted Don with a hug.

"Karen, ... I guess it's been a while."

"Still protecting the city being a hero?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." He smirked. "Karen, remember Nikki?"

"I do how are you? Robbie called last night and said he'd met you." Karen hugged Nikki as the line moved up and they reached the front.

"I'm OK. ... I didn't know you were up here too."

"Have been since 9/11 I left the city just after you did, came to spend some time with Robbie fell in love with the place and found myself a job up here. ... got your tickets Donnie?"

Don handed her the tickets and she tore off the entry stub and pushed it in the box before turning to her colleague at the turnstile. "It's OK Greg, I'll take these two for the VIP tour."

"Just be careful, the lower deck is really icy, you shouldn't be down there today." He replied.

"I'll be careful. Come-on guys" She bustled cheerfully as Greg opened the gate to let them all through.

Karen took them on the tour through the tunnels and out behind the falls, giving them the history of the falls as well as telling stories about things that had happened there in the past. When they had trailed behind everyone long enough she lead them through a private door and down the staff elevator to the lower observation deck, which was closed to the general public.

"Listen guys, be real careful, it's like a skating rink out there, I don't want either of you getting hurt."

"Don't worry Karen we wont sue." Reassured Nikki as Don took her hand and they edged out onto the platform and up to the railing. Don stood behind Nikki his arms wrapped around her, his head resting against hers. Karen hung back in the tunnel to give them time to take in the view. Her radio crackled and she stepped back into the tunnel to listen in to the exchange.

"So what do you think Princess?" Don almost shouted in Nikki's ear above the near deafening sound of the water cascading past them.

"It's amazing. I thought it was pretty cool first time we came, but I never realized how much different it was in winter. ... I never knew Karen worked here."

"Neither did I, Robbie set this up."

After a few minutes Nikki turned around, Don's arms still around her. He was amazed to see how relaxed she looked. Her eyes were shining, but her cheeks were pale and her lips had a tinge of blue, showing how cold she was. He let her go as he moved his hands to cup her face, not sure if his gloved hands could do anything to warm her, but he tried anyway, gently tracing his thumbs across her cheek as he brought his lips to meet hers. For a moment Nikki's mind flew back to two events, one at this same spot around 13 years earlier, the other a night she had often tried to deny until faced with the consequences of their actions. Time stood still all she could feel was his hands on her face and his lips on hers as he slowly awakened senses in her which had been shut away for what seemed like forever. She felt the cold air on her lips as he let her go. She kept her eyes closed the sensation of his lips on hers still lingering. Slowly she looked up, Don's piercing blue eyes were watching her. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

He watched her eyes flick over his face. Her expression unreadable, her silence unnerving. He couldn't resist the magnetic draw of her lips and slowly his lips met hers again in a patient, smoldering promise of what was to come. Her arms looped around his neck. This time when he let her go, her cheeks were flushed and she was slightly breathless, he gave her one of his dazzling smiles. She was still speechless.

"You OK Princess?"

"Wow ... You've learnt a lot in 13 years." He looked at her confused. "Last time you tried that here Marc was trying to give you lessons." She chided playfully reminding him of the first ever kiss they had shared, while the group of teenagers were out on the same platform and his brother had been offering to show him.

Don's cheeks reddened at the thought, it had been a disaster, neither of them really knowing what to do, and the others cheering them on. "Yeah I guess I was pretty bad. ... I'm glad you let me have a second chance." As he dipped his head to hers and kissed her again.

* * *

_Hope you all like this ... please let me know._


	89. Moving On

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**89. ****Moving On**

Nikki and Hawkes entered the UN reception room and looked around at the Diplomatic community gathered at one end behind the police tape. Mac and Stella were already taking photos of the body. Nikki took the camera from Mac and continued the task as he briefed them on what he knew. Don walked over to them and flashed Nikki one of his dazzling smiles before turning serious again. With Mac and Stella taking a closer look at the body of their victim Don briefed them on what he had already discovered. Nikki paused to swap the camera for gloves and stood to one side watching him, he hadn't spoken directly too her since lunch when he had left her and Amy to go back to his own apartment, but his smile when he walked in had been all she needed to set her nerves tingling. The last few days had been just what he had promised. Nothing really romantic, well unless you counted those kisses on the observation platform; just lots of fun and time to talk, about a lot of things. He had finally opened up to her about the bombing and they had gone over every other major event in their lives. For the first time in years she was actually feeling good about things again. Hawkes walked over to her.

"What a way to go, but I don't think I'd have liked to do that myself."

"What? Oh, me neither." She answered when she thought about his comment, dragging her mind but not her eyes away from the tall dark haired detective.

"Are you and Flack OK?" Asked Hawkes noting that they hadn't spoken to each other since they'd arrived.

"Actually things couldn't be better right now. I know I freaked out and scared everyone, I'm sorry and I don't ever intend on doing anything like it again. ... We don't need to actually speak to communicate. .. We're really OK." Hawkes noted her relaxed appearance and the way her eyes never left the detective, even though he had his back to them.

"That's good. ... Flack's a good man, you two are pretty hot together, he's been different since you and Amy moved back."

"Shel, please, he's his own person, always will be and I'm thankful he's my best friend." Now Nikki's eyes moved, sweeping over the doctor briefly before turning back to the object of her earlier reverie.

"Best friend? That all it is?" He watched her for a reaction, expecting her to be mad, but he just had to ask the question. Everyone wanted to know where these two stood and whether more had happened at the Falls. He was amazed when she sighed and slowly turned her attention to him for a moment.

"For now, we've talked a lot this week and we're going to take things slow, ... I still need time to adjust. ... Looks like they're ready for us." Nikki turned again and watched Don as he and Stella made to leave.

"Alright guys let's move this body." Hawkes instructed the ME's technicians who were waiting, as they joined Mac. Suddenly their eyes were drawn to the voice of Gerrard as he walked in and started barking orders.

"That's all we need, him breathing down our necks." Muttered Nikki.

"Captain Gerrard." Sighed Hawkes.

"Deputy Inspector Gerrard." Replied Mac, emphasising the new title.

"He got made?" Questioned Hawkes in disbelief. "That gives him authority over the crime lab."

"Not just the crime lab." Mac went on to explain the other implications before being approached by the man himself, who told them in no uncertain terms that they needed to play the political game and wait for the French Ambassador's authority to move the body. He wandered away and Hawkes looked at Mac.

"Mac I can think of at least 20 different poisons that will be undetectable in an hour"

"We need a fresh blood sample."

"Which we get how if we can't touch the body?"

"We already have it ... at our fingertips." Explained Mac looking at Hawkes gloved fingers, which were smeared with blood from where he had checked the victim a moment earlier. Hawkes and Nikki grinned.

"Sneaky Mac ... Hawkes bag your glove I'll head back to the lab and get tox on it, I'll take the photo cards with me too and start on those." Nikki offered.

"Good idea. We'll finish what we can here then join you." Agreed Mac.

--

Lindsay arrived at the restaurant and carefully descended the wooden stairs to the wine vault.

"Hey Flack. How are things?" She asked as she started to shoot photos.

"Pretty good, you?"

"It's good to be home, have it all behind me you know."

"I can understand that. You got this one solo?"

"Nah, Danny's on his way. ... Anything exciting happen up at Niagara you want to share?" She asked giving him a conspiratorial grin.

"I ran into a couple of my cousins and Nikki bought half the souvenir shop for Amy, that exciting enough for you?"

"Come on Flack Valentine's Day and the Rainbow Bridge, has she come back with any special presents?"

"Sorry to disappoint Linds, but she doesn't do Valentine's day ... too many memories. And it was too fucking freezing to spend more than a minute on the bridge. ... but we are moving on-"

"Flack, you down there?" called Danny.

"Yeah, come and join the party." Danny came down the stairs as Don filled them in on the victim who was laying on the floor surrounded by blood, wine and broken glass, with a corkscrew sticking out of his chest..

".. Today was the big opening day, last night was invited dress, critics, wine distributors, mucky mucks."

Lindsay looked up. "I thought you caught the UN case."

"Oh I did, Saturday night in the city Linds, you know how it is. ... payback for taking a couple of days off, I guess!"

"Good to be back!"

--

Nikki was in the break room when Stella came in. "Hey you're just in time, coffee's fresh, I'm desperate for something to keep me awake after last night, ... want some?" Nikki was pouring herself a mug and waved the pot at Stella.

"Please. How are you doing?" Nikki yawned.

"OK, just wish I could have got a couple of hours sleep yesterday afternoon. Amy wouldn't leave me alone. ... Can't blame her really I've barely seen her for the last 10 days. I lost track of how many times she asked me about the Falls."

"What about Flack?"

"Oh he stopped by for lunch then went home. He got an uninterrupted 4 hours while I played mummy and took our daughter to the park. ... There again it's partly my own fault I told him to."

Stella smiled. "So tell me how was Niagara." Nikki handed her a steaming mug of coffee and they sat on the stools at one of the tall tables.

"Cold, very cold. But it was good to get away, have some time to ourselves. We did a lot of talking, something we haven't really done in the last few years."

"Well you're looking good, get a chance for any romance?"

"You too? ... Do we need to stick a poster up somewhere telling everyone to back off?" She grumbled then, softened and smiled at Stella. "... OK a little. ... I know what you're after, cancel the pool, we're not getting married. ... we're starting over, ... moving on, we've got a lot of history and some of it is getting in the way of any possible future we might have. We've been best friends a long time and the first time we tried changing that was thirteen years ago, it was a disaster. We opted to keep our friendship rather than get physical. ... I'll tell you though my best friend has sure grown up in that time. I never really realised until this week." Stella stood grinning at Nikki in amazement. How could she not have realised how grown up he was.

"Oh I could tell you Don Flack is definitely all grown up."

"Talking from experience Stella? I know the two of you are close." Stella glanced at the younger woman and blushed a little.

"No, there's nothing between us, he's just been a great and loyal friend. Him and Mac got me through my own crisis last year, before the bombing. ... That's for another time unless he's told you."

"Like you say he's loyal, he doesn't tell tales. If it's your story, you tell it when you're ready."

Stella looked a little surprised. She thought he might have told her a few things about her co-workers which to everyone else was common knowledge. She nodded. "... You know the boys reputations?... Well he's not looked at anyone else since the bombing, and now with Amy here he's a completely different person, Danny too with Lindsay around."

"You know that's the second time I've heard that today. Hawkes said the same thing at the UN."

"It's true. They're settled in their jobs, and bloody good at them too. The women in their lives have grounded them, given them a sense of responsibility and Flack, he's making the effort for Amy too, he idolises her, he's completely different around her to anything we've seen. That's rare, you want to hang on to it."

"... I will. He's rescheduled the custody hearing, we're going before the judge next week to sign everything ... I'm recognising him as her father. ... I know I've shut him out long enough, I know he loves her and he's not there because of obligation. He really wants to be in her life. ... It's taken me a while, but now I believe it."

"I'm glad things are working out. ... I know Flack doesn't want you disappearing again, but this time neither do we. You're part of the team here now and you've got friends too."

"Thanks Stella, ... It's good to know. ... If I can get Don to babysit sometime, what do you say we have a girls night out? The four of us ... with Lindsay and Peyton?"

"You know what? ... That could be a lot of fun."

* * *

_I have 2 more chapters written ... reviews will get them posted quicker. ... I'd really like your views on how this is going._


	90. Maybe

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Sorry this took so long and thanks to Maddy for the sanity check. _

**90.**** Maybe**

It was approaching Monday lunchtime when Don appeared in the lab, first finding Stella in her office.

"Hey, how are you? Busy weekend?" She asked as he knocked on her door.

"Say that again! ... I hear the butler did it."

Stella screwed up her nose in confusion. "The butler?"

"One of Ms Pierpont's care givers." The last words accompanied by air quotes.

"Oh, the lawyer and head honcho. Yeah, why do people always fight over money?"

"Maybe cos it gives us motive?" Don suggested. Stella smiled at him.

"You could just be right. What brings you up here, I thought Danny and Lindsay had wrapped their case too."

"Yeah, ... now that guy was down right certifiable. Good job Nikki wasn't with them, she hates roaches. Personally I don't blame her. I'm glad they did that run on their own, I hear his place was crawling with them."

"So you don't like them either?"

"One or two I can handle, thousands? .. Ah .. No."

"OK so my guess is then that you're here to see a certain blonde CSI?" She teased.

"Is she around?" He asked slightly bashfully. News of his impromptu vacation with her had gone around the lab and the precinct and everyone was waiting for them to make an announcement, so it was the first trip he had made to the lab since their return, as they tried to keep things low key.

"Sorry she just went out with Mac. Could be gone a while, they're in Staten Island."

"OK, it wasn't important." He started to walk away then stopped and turned around in the doorway. "Hey Stell, what are you doing for lunch?"

"Paper work." She sighed waving her hand across the heaps of files on her desk.

"Wanna join me down at the Golden Dragon, seeing as I just got stood up and I have a table booked for 2?"

"Think that's safe? You know what the gossip is like round here at the moment."

"None of their business. We're friends Stell, that's not gonna change."

"I'm glad. ... Don, you can tell her if you want, ... I won't mind." He frowned at her. "... about Frankie, ... she's part of this team, why shouldn't she know? Everyone else does."

"That's not my place Stella, ... telling her about Frankie, Tanglewood, any of it. She only knows about Aiden because of the trial coming up. ... Hell I've only just told her about the shit with Lessing and that does concern her."

"All I'm saying is she's part of this team, ... I like her, ... We know practically all about her, she knows almost nothing about us. She deserves to be in the loop on the important stuff. ... I'd rather she heard it from you than the gossip mill out there. That's all."

"Maybe." He conceded.

--

The following day, Nikki entered the mahogany furnished office and sat on the sofa. She looked around nervously. Don was going to come with her but had been called in at the last minute. So now a week after the previous appointment she was back in this office, facing up to everything alone. She missed having Don there to hold her hand. Gus took the same chair as she had the week before.

"Nikki? ... How have things been since we met last week?"

"OK ... well good actually. ... Don and I ... well he took me ... we went away for a few days." She began, struggling to get her brain into gear.

"Did you go somewhere nice?"

"Niagara Falls, Don's cousins live up there so they set up a few things for us."

"What did you do?"

"Not much, the tourist stuff you know, Wednesday we did get to do the behind the falls tour. But mostly we walked around and talked."

"What did you talk about?"

"Everything I guess. Our friendship, how our lives split when we left High School, Jason, ... the bombing."

Gus looked at her quizzically. "Do you mean 9/11?"

"No, ... Last year Don was caught in the blast that took out that recording studio and brokerage firm in the East Village."

"I remember that, my uncle was there, he performed first aid on one of the detectives ... that was Don?"

Nikki looked up at Gus, confusion on both of their faces. "... Don's life was saved by my boss, Mac Taylor."

"Small world, Mac's my uncle." Grinned Gus after pausing for a moment.

"Well I guess everything really is connected then."

"So it seems. ... you were saying about Niagara, what else did you talk about?"

"The future, how we feel, what we want, from each other and for Amy."

"Amy's your daughter, right?" Gus questioned gently.

"Yeah, She'll be 5 in a few months."

"How has she taken growing up without her father? That must be tough bringing her up without Jason."

"... He's not her father."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I assumed- ... where is her father, does she see him?"

"Yeah, they've got really close, especially since we've been back in the city."

"Don seems really taken with her, does he know her father?"

"Can we just get to the point? ... Don's her father, yeah we had an affair two months after the- .. after ... It happened one time after a shitty day when the Brass told me they were signing off Jason's death certificate. One time he dropped his guard and tried to make me feel better and I got pregnant, ... I moved to California before I knew."

"OK, how do you feel about that?"

"The fact that she was the thing that saved me 5 years ago or that Don's her father?" Nikki was a little irked. "I love her and so does he and we share custody, that good enough for you?"

"Why are you so angry Nikki?"

"... Because I don't want to be here. I'm not used to having my life analysed under a microscope, its bad enough having to do it for the department after bad cases, this is my life we're talking about and it shouldn't be anything to do with anyone else. ... If I have a problem I have friends I can talk to, I don't need a shrink."

"If that's how you feel then why did you come back?"

"... Because Don asked me to."

"And why do you think that is?"

"You seem to be paid the big bucks to help so why don't you tell me?"

"I don't know the answers, or how you feel, I couldn't, I'm not you. Why don't you answer Nikki?"

"Because why doesn't matter, its enough that he asked. ... I know I scared him, and my friends. ... We talked a lot, about everything like we haven't in a long time, we're good. We understand each other again. That's what's important, not sitting here analysing how I feel about every moment of the last 5 years and what significance those feelings might have. ... The fact is I lost my husband in a terrorist attack and if it weren't for Don and Amy I wouldn't have made it this far."

"So what are your plans for the future?"

"I really have no idea. We've been friends a long time, but the last few years have changed us, we need to work on regaining our friendship first before we consider anything else. I love my job here and so does Don, so the city is going to be home for a while. I need more time for Amy to get used to having a man around."

"Is that because you're not ready? You said earlier they get on well, would it really matter to her?"

"... maybe, I don't know."

"Nikki I'm going to ask another question. I'd like it if you were honest with me. ... How many men have you dated?"

"... A few." The question had confused her.

"I'd like a number, Jason and Don obviously, anyone else?"

"I wouldn't say Don and I dated, we've hung out together a lot, but I can honestly say the closest we came to a date was the NYPD Ball, but then that was more the atmosphere and that I turned up unannounced. He never invited me."

"OK so Jason, anyone else?"

"A few times with different guys in San Francisco, but I was never comfortable with them for it to be any more than a polite dinner. Apart from the guys I worked with Don is the only man Amy has ever seen me bring home and he's definitely the only guy to have stayed the night."

"What about in New York?"

"No-one."

"Maybe it's something you should think about. Give yourself time to feel at home in the city again. Make sure that it is really right for you and Amy to be here, if you've only been back a few months it's still early days. After all this time it might be better for you to make a new life somewhere else. Have you considered that?"

"New York is definitely home, now I'm back I can't imagine leaving again. I'm just not certain that I'm ready to get married again, but at the same time I want Amy to have a normal relationship with Don and right now I'm standing in their way."

"Lot's of children have relationships with their parents even if they aren't together. Maybe you and Don aren't destined to end up together in that way. Have you talked to Don about all this?"

"Yeah, we've decided to start over, try doing some of the conventional dating stuff. He's taking me and Amy to the movies on Friday."

"You and Amy? ... As wonderful as it is that he's doing stuff with both of you, that's not a date, find something for just the two of you. Something you both like."

"Maybe." Nikki glanced at the desk and saw the clock. "I've gotta go, I'm on shift in 30 minutes." She stood up.

"Nikki, I know you don't like what I represent, but I'd like to see you in a couple of months, just to tell me how you're getting on. You don't have to give me details if you don't want to, just come by for 10 minutes and let me know how things are working out. ... Can you do that?"

"I guess so."

"If you change your mind and want to talk again before then call me." The session over Nikki collected her bag and coat from the end of the sofa and headed back to the reception.

* * *

_Hope you like ... Please let me know. _

_I have another 4.5 chapters ready, so lots of reviews will have them posted quicker! _


	91. Talk

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**9****1. Talk**

Don was leaning against his car waiting. She was focused on where she was going and didn't see him at first. He waited until she got to the bottom of the steps and joined the crowds on the sidewalk, before stepping in front of her. She almost walked right into him, but stopped herself just in time and as she went to sidestep him and apologize he wrapped his arms around her. That finally got her attention. She looked up surprised.

"Hey Princess, ... thought you would know by now that you should watch where you're going."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a case up town."

"A hoax, I just got done with the paperwork and thought I could give you a ride."

"Sounds good. How bad's the traffic I got about 20 minutes to my shift."

"Shouldn't be a problem." He answered opening the door for her to get in. As Don pulled into the precinct garage he glance over at her. "You ok Princess, you're really quiet?"

"Yeah, ..."

"How did it go with Gus?"

"... Did you know she's Mac's neice?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"No. Told me herself."

"You worried Mac will find out you've been talking to her?"

"He knows I've seen someone, she can't say anything without breeching confidentiality"

"So what's bugging you?"

"Who said there was?"

"I know you Nik, you always go quiet when you've got something on your mind. ... Talk to me, hell if not to me talk to someone."

"... Did you and Jason ever talk about me?"

"Huh?"

"Did you and Jason ever talk about me? ... you know, personal stuff."

"What are you getting at?"

"Please Don answer the question ... yes or no?"

"Where's this going Princess? ... We talked about a lot of stuff and I guess some of it was about you."

"You guess? ... Don you should know whether Jason talked about us."

"What does it matter whether we did or didn't?"

"It matters to me. ... did you?"

"Maybe-"

"Don can you give me one straight answer please!" She looked up at him tears in her eyes, threatening to cascade down her face.

He put his hand up to her face gently brushing the tears away. "I don't see why it's so important."

"It doesn't matter. ... you're guys, I can imagine what featured in your conversations. ... I'm late for work." She babbled as she pulled on the handle of the door and almost fell out, before regaining her balance and walking away. Don was left staring behind her thoroughly confused.

--

A couple of days later at the end of the shift Stella and Nikki were in the locker room. Nikki was deep in thought.

"Hey, they're not all like that you know." Stella reassured Nikki, assuming she was thinking about the rather gruesome case they had just wrapped up. Nikki stood staring at something on her locker door. Stella stepped over to her. "Nikki?"

"What?" She jumped.

"Sorry, you were zoned out there for a while, you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

"I'm a good listener if you want to talk to someone other than Flack."

"As long as you don't sidestep the questions. He's already tried that."

"Oh."

"You got time for a drink? Someplace quiet and not a cop in sight?"

"I could do better than that, why don't we go to my place and I can toss a few things in a pan and rustle up some spaghetti or something?"

"Thanks. That sounds good, you sure you don't mind?"

"No way, come on, you like red or white wine?"

"It doesn't matter. I have no responsibilities tonight, Amy is sleeping over with Don and Mum's visiting a friend in Queens and won't be back till late." Giggled Nikki.

"He not moved in properly yet?" Nikki half shook her head.

"We're not rushing anything."

--

Danny sat down on the bench next to Don as he kept an eye on Amy who was busy on the slide in the play park. "What's up Flack, you said you wanted to talk."

"Have you ever told a girlfriend what you say about her with your mates?"

"I can't say I have. Why?"

"Something Nikki said the other day ... She asked if Jason and I had ever talked about her."

".. Have you?"

"Sure, I just don't know where she's going with it and I don't want her to freak out if I tell her."

"I guess that depends on how much you talked. You introduced the two of them, you were best man, that qualifies for some discussion."

"Daddy! Will you push me on the swing?!" Amy shouted. Don smiled at her.

"Just wait a couple of minutes sweetie."

"Now Daddy, there's one free! ... Please before somebody comes!" Amy begged. Don laughed and stood up. Danny followed.

"You're so under her thumb you know." Danny grinned as he ruffled Amy's hair. "Hey cutie, so you're staying with your Pa tonight?"

"Who's Pa?"

"I am sweetie." Answered Don as Amy screwed up her face in confusion.

"No you're not ... you're Daddy silly!" She countered.

"I'm both, I've got two names just like your Ma." Don told her as he lifted her and went to sit her in the baby swing.

"Daddy! I'm not a baby anymore, I want the big swing!"

"You sure? ... It's rather high."

"I can do it if you push, Mummy showeded me how."

Once seated onto the big swing and Don had ensured she had a strong hold of the chain he pushed her slowly and Danny restarted their conversation.

"So Nikki wants to know what you and Jason said about her?"

"Yeah, what do I say?"

"I haven't a clue. ... What brought this on?"

"Must have been something the shrink said the other day, she asked me after she'd seen her."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"We've barely seen each other since I dropped her at the lab on Tuesday. She's been busy with Stella and Angell on the Cominski case."

"That was brutal, Hawkes helped them process the scene, said there was blood everywhere."

"Yeah, never known a case turn Angell's stomach like that one. ... I tell ya she was puking for hours when she got back to the precinct. ... but that's not helping, what do I do about Nikki?"

"Have you talked to her?"

"Higher Daddy!" Squealed Amy when Don stopped pushing.

"That's high enough for now."

"But Mummy pushed me higher!" Protested Amy.

"It's high enough Ames. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." Don told her firmly.

"Looks like you've got your hands full, why don't we meet for a beer later, when you've dropped off Amy."

"I'm not, she's staying at mine tonight. Nikki thought they'd be on overtime with the case and her Ma's visiting friends." He sighed tiredly.

"... Tell you something, sounds like you haven't been laid in months, ... she holding out on you?"

"Not the conversation to hold in front of a 4 year old Mess. ... and no, I'm the one holding out, I can probably count in single digits the number of times we've - never mind." He changed his mind as he looked at Amy.

"You kidding me!" Replied Danny shocked at the half revelation. "I've never known you go beyond a third date without getting some kind of action."

"What action?" Piped up Amy.

"Doesn't matter sweetie, Uncle Danny's just talking about work." Covered Don as he glared at Danny. "You don't breathe a word of this to anyone. ... Nikki and I never went on a date, not officially, things just kinda happened. Staying in the same place probably had a lot to do with it too."

"But you guys are together all the time."

"That's just it Dan, we hang out, we've drifted. Hell Niagara was the closest thing to a date, but.. Why is life so sh-" He stopped suddenly realizing that Amy would hear.

"So what you gonna do about it?" Danny challenged.

"I don't know. We've got plans to take Amy to the movies tomorrow, a family outing."

"Yeah, right, that's gonna work. ... Have you ever actually asked her out and made an effort to do something nice for her?"

"... I guess not, well unless you count Niagara."

"Then change your plans, take Amy to the movies tonight, find a nice restaurant and take Nikki out on her own tomorrow, it's Friday night Flack, take her out on the town." Don looked doubtful, Danny raised his eyes questioning his thinking. "Do it man, never know what it might lead to. I gotta go meet Montana for dinner and a few laughs. You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Danny walked away and Don stopped the swing and lifted Amy up. She was about to protest as he started talking to her. "Ames, what you say we go to the movies tonight, just you and me OK?"

"What about Mummy?"

"I'm sure she won't mind and I'd like it if it was just us two."

"OK, but you tell Mummy it was your idea so she wont be cross with me."

"Your Ma won't be cross sweetie, but I'll talk to her OK?"

"'K." Grinned Amy as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Pumpkin."

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you liked this. ... you know what to do if you want another chapter up quickly._


	92. Single Figures

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_I thought I would give you a treat and post this before going away for the weekend._

**92.**** Single Figures**

Stella lead Nikki into her apartment and dropped her keys by the door. They carried bags of groceries to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home, it won't take long to whip something up." Stella announced brightly.

"I appreciate this Stella."

"No problem. Red or white?"

"With Spaghetti? Red sounds good. Shall I do the honours?" asked Nikki as Stella picked up a new bottle of wine and the corkscrew. At Nikki's offer she handed them over.

"Be my guest." Stella set two glasses on the kitchen counter as Nikki opened the wine.

After a few minutes chopping some onions to help prepare dinner as Stella worked silently at the other side of the counter, tossing elements of a salad together. Nikki's phone rang and she pulled it from her pocket, sniffing as she answered it.

"_Hey Princess! How are you?"_

Nikki sniffed again. "OK, we wrapped up, the guy caved under the weight of all Stella's evidence. How's Amy?" Another sniff sounded down the line as she balanced the phone between her ear and her shoulder and continued chopping the onions.

"_Nik? ... You sure you're OK I know it was a tough case, you want me to bring Amy home?"_

"No, I'm fine" she sniffed yet again.

"_Bullshit Princess, you're crying, let me come over, I'll ask Stella or Lindsay to have Ames if you need to talk."_

"Don I'm fine, I'm with Stella, she's cooking dinner and I'm chopping onions, that's all"

"_Y__ou sure?"_

"I'm fine. ... Why did you call?"

"_Amy wanted me to tell you that we've decided to go to the movie tonight coz I need to do something else tomorrow. Do you mind?"_

"That's fine, but why can't you go with us to the movie tomorrow?"

"_... Something came up, I'm sorry Princess. We'll do the whole family movie thing another time."_

"You're being evasive Don."

"_I've gotta go I'll see you tomorrow." _

He hung up before she could answer. Dropping her phone on the counter she sighed.

"Flack?"

"Yeah, he's taking Amy to the movie tonight claims something came up he can't go tomorrow. I guess he's had to swap shifts again."

"So, what's with him sidestepping the questions?"

"I wish I knew. ... Have you ever talked with anyone about a guy you were seeing, ... you know like personal stuff?"

"Like how good he was in bed?"

".. yeah I guess." Nikki blushed bright red.

"Well I suppose, once or twice. Depends on the friend and the guy. Just please tell me you don't want to discuss Flack in bed." Stella said raising her eyebrows

Nikki shook her head vigorously, still with flushed cheeks. "No, ... that would be too ... weird. .. Do you think guys ever talk that stuff about us?"

Stella looked up at Nikki, noticing her fiddling with the onion peels, making pictures on the counter. She raised her eyebrows again. "Nikki, what's going on, there's obviously something on your mind and Don isn't picking up the signals, what do you want?"

"... I don't know. It's just that since I saw Gus this week I've got this feeling."

Stella walked around the counter and swept the onion peelings into her hand and deposited them in the bin, before topping up their wine glasses. "Spill, Flack won't ask, I will, tell me about it."

Nikki picked up her wine glass and downed about half of it in one large mouthful. Stella was surprised, she'd hardly seen her drink, now she was knocking it back like water. "Before ... Before Don, Jason ..." She took another mouthful of the wine. "Jason is the only guy I ever slept with and with both of them you can probably count that in single figures."

"Single figures?" Stella grinned, but at the same time surprised.

"It's not funny Stell. ... Jason and I only moved in together a week before the wedding, but with opposite shifts and preparations we were hardly there and ... the first time was our wedding night."

"... And you want to know if Jason talked?"

Nikki nodded as she lifted the glass again. Stella swept it out of her hand and put it down behind her then grabbed Nikki's phone and speed dialled one of the numbers.

"Alcohol is not the answer." She scolded as she waited for the call to be picked up. "Flack where are you? ... Yeah, well get over to my place and bring Amy's gear, ... I'll take her to the movie. You and Nikki need to sort a few things. ... No it can't wait. Dinner will be ready when you get here, Amy and I will grab a burger or something on our way. ... Damn it Don take some advice get over here now. ... Good." Stella cancelled the call and put the phone down. Nikki was staring at her open mouthed.

"Stella?"

"He'll be here in 10 minutes. I'm just gonna change, can you take over dinner?" She asked heading for the bathroom. "And no more wine until after you talk to him!" She called back. Nikki looked at the glass of wine she had just picked up, then at the closing door, and she put it down again. Her head already feeling a little fuzzy. She continued what Stella had started and a few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom casually dressed in a pink sweater and jeans. The door bell rang as she walked across the apartment. Opening it cautiously she was greeted by a flower delivery courier.

"Ms Palmer?"

"Ah, no. ... Nikki get out here, it's for you." She responded turning to watch Nikki emerge from the kitchen to see the delivery.

"For me?" She took the flowers. A self contained bouquet in water. An assorted mix of yellow and red roses.

"There's a card." The guy pointed out needlessly. Nikki nodded absently and putting the bouquet on the table by the door she removed the tiny envelope from among the blooms and pulled the card from it as Stella dismissed the guy and closed the door.

_Dinner at Amalfi's tomorrow 8pm. Pick you up 7.30. Dress nice. Do we have a date?_

Nikki immediately recognised Don's scrawl on the card, even though he hadn't signed it. Stella was watching her and noticed the colour flush her cheeks as she read the card.

"Someone I know?" She challenged.

Nikki nodded. "Don, he's the only one who knew I was here. ... he's asking me on a date." She said nervously as she showed Stella the card.

"It's about time he did things right. ... Are you going to say yes?"

"... I don't know, it's just all been so weird lately, since Niagara, we've really got back that connection we had in high school, we can talk about anything, ... well almost. But a date? I just don't want to ruin everything again."

"If it's meant to happen it will." Stella counseled as the door bell rang again. She pulled it open. "Hi!" She greeted Don and Amy, picking Amy up and giving her a hug. "Have you grown since I last saw you? ... I hope you don't mind me taking you to the movie, but your Mum and Dad have a case to discuss" She told Amy giving Don a nod towards Nikki. He turned and looked at Nikki standing uncertainly inside the door the flower card in her hand.

"Really? Daddy said we can have popcorn, ... can we?"

"Sure, and we'll go to MacDonald's too."

"Yeah!!"

"Well we'd better go or we won't have time. Say good bye." She prompted putting Amy on the floor. Nikki hugged her and told her to have a good time. Don picked her up and swung her around. A moment later they were gone, leaving Nikki and Don starring at each other.

* * *

_I am away until tomorrow and not sure if I will have internet access. Please send me lots of reviews for my return and I will try and have some more chapters to post when I come back._


	93. More Time?

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**93.**** More Time?**

Nikki stood nervously twisting the card from the flowers in her fingers. Things had happened so fast she wasn't sure what was happening. Stella had whisked Amy out before she had barely got her head around the flowers. She knew he was watching her, but instead of giving him a normal flippant response this time she had nothing to say. Her brain felt like cotton wool and it wasn't all down to the wine she had drunk earlier. She could smell his cologne, she knew if she looked at him she would end up giggling like a stupid school girl, something she had never done with him and she didn't intend to start now. She figured if she waited long enough then he would say something.

Don heard Amy and Stella's cheerful chatter echo down the hall as they left. He looked at Nikki and watched her carefully as she played with the card. She had her eyes on the floor. He was trying to make out why Stella was so insistent that he came over to talk. Nothing this week made sense. He had barely seen Nikki for two days and the last time they were alone she was asking strange questions. Sure Jason had confided stuff in him, they were after all good friends and Don was best man, it was natural. What puzzled him was why after all this time it was relevant and what effect talking about it would have and why she seemed so distracted she had barely looked at him since he arrived. It was all questions, there were no answers. He stepped closer to her and took her hands, stopping them from fiddling with the card. She was trembling, he hooked a finger under her chin and gently tilted her head up to look at him. Before he could open his mouth to speak the timer sounded in the kitchen and she was gone. He listened to her moving around in the kitchen for a moment before following her.

She had her back to him as he entered. He had to admit that whatever Stella had been cooking up smelt good. He watched as Nikki dished up. He waited until she put the dishes on the dining table and was headed back to the kitchen for other stuff, when he put out his arm, sliding it around her waist and stopped her, his free hand taking one of hers and easing her closer. She never looked at him.

"Nikki?" She never moved. The trembling still evident. "What's going on? I've been here 20 minutes and you haven't said a word. What's freaking you out Princess?" He asked quietly, concern evident in his voice. She shook her head.

"It's nothing." She whispered finally pulling away and collecting a bowl of salad and the bottle of wine and glasses.

"Nothing gets you this freaked out. Is this because I wouldn't give you an answer to those stupid questions the other day?"

"They're not stupid Don."

She deposited everything on the table and sat down, taking a fork and stabbing at the pasta on her plate. Don watched her a moment, she wasn't eating, merely moving the food around her plate. He stepped over beside her chair and took the fork away from her, resting it on the plate. He held her hands in his and leaned over her slightly.

"Relax babe, I'm sorry, I just don't see what it has to do with us."

"It has everything to do with us. How much did Jason talk about our private life?"

"Honestly? Not much. ... something's on your mind babe, I can't help if you don't talk to me. What happened with Gus? She put ideas into your head?"

"Not exactly, just made me think about things. ... How many relationships have I had?" She looked at him for the first time. He couldn't read her look, but her eyes told him she expected him to answer. He sighed. Finally he conceded.

"I dunnno... four, five maybe." He answered thinking there must have been people she dated in California.

"Try again." She snapped standing up and walking over to the window, wrapping her arms around herself.

He walked across to her and turned her around. "If it's more I don't care, hell you have to live with my reputation. You've had a tough time. It doesn't matter."

She stared at him. He really didn't have a clue. "... Try two." She answered dropping her arms and moving away. The fact that she didn't stand her ground and stare him down stopped any witty comeback he might have made. As her words sunk in Don felt like he had been kicked in the guts. How could he have not known? He was so sure there had been a couple of guys in college, and five years in California and nothing?

He stared at her for a moment as she stood in the middle of the room her back to him. He watched as her shoulders heaved. He stepped over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Is this what everything this week has been about?" He asked quietly. His mouth close to her ear. She nodded. Dropping one hand around her waist he pulled her back against him. "It doesn't matter to me if you've had one guy or a hundred, all I care about is you and Amy, ... If you want more time just say so." He turned her in his arms and tipped her chin to look at him. "Do you want more time?"

She flicked her eyes over his face and took a few steps back. "Honestly Don I don't know, Everything I do, everything I know comes back to you and Jason. What if I can't be what you want?"

"You've done pretty good so far."

"Stop being so bloody chivalrous and for once tell me-" She stopped. "tell me what you want from me."

"I've got everything I want."

"That's crap and you know it. We've made love a handful of times and every time - ... you know what never mind, .. just go home. I'll clean up here and wait for Amy to come back then take her home."

Nikki turned and walked into the kitchen. Don rubbed his hand across his face. This was going to be so much harder than he thought. He hoped he knew her well enough to know that she didn't really want him to go, but he wasn't quite sure what she did want either. But he damn sure knew what he wanted. He strode into the kitchen removed the pan from her hands spun her around and pushed one hand into her hair to support her head as his lips met hers. His other hand on her back holding her against him. When he pulled back he looked in her eyes.

"That good enough? ... I don't care babe that you haven't been with lots of guys, ... actually I kinda like that you haven't, the thought of teaching you a thing or two in the bedroom is a turn on, but first we're gonna start right here with-" He stopped, interrupted by his phone ringing. He dropped his head for a moment against hers and sighed before stepping back and answering his phone. "Flack. ... yeah. ... Can't someone else take it I'm off. ... OK, I'll be there in 20 minutes." He closed the phone. "Harbour unit just pulled a floater with a bullet in his brain from the East River and half the department have the flu. ... Why don't I come over later and we pick up-"

"-where you left off? ... After a floater? You'll be in the shower all night trying to get rid of the smell. I think I'll pass."

"You mean that? Didn't I just promise to teach you a few things, we could start in the shower." He grinned at her mischievously.

"Don! You have to get out of here. ... I'm sorry about dinner."

"I think I'll survive missing one meal. ... But we're not done yet, got that?" He said a big grin on his face as he stepped back over to her and kissed her. She nodded. "You know more than you think babe. Don't doubt yourself. The bedroom thing, we can handle it. I just want you OK?"

She nodded nervously as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again before leaving.

* * *

_I still have about 3 more chapters written, the more reviews the quicker they're posted._


	94. Walking Away

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks to Shannon and all my reviewers. Your comments are appreciated. _

**94. ****Walking Away**

Don arrived in the squad room the next day to find a hive of activity. It was almost lunch time and he'd just managed a few hours sleep after dealing with the floater. He dropped his jacket over the back of the chair and sat down. He switched on the monitor and pulled a post it from the screen.

"_Sorry can't make tonight. Talk later."_

He rubbed his forehead. Maybe he had been too pushy last night. Since Niagara when they had talked about almost everything and decided to try again she had changed. Half the time she never spoke to him when they were at a scene, the other half away from the job she kept it business like. The conversation in the car and her reaction last night when Stella summoned him, then that damned confession of hers. Between the floater and Nikki sleep hadn't been easy. More her than the floater though as his mind weaved its way through all the times they had made love. They had practically lived together for the first few weeks after her return from California. But apart from the night of the ball, she had been too sick most of the time to even contemplate the idea. Then the baby, the after effects blindsiding both of them. He smiled at the night after the doctor cleared her and she had played seductress for him. He realised it was something she hardly ever did. Not that it had lead to much that night, he was still too concerned about her and couldn't get in the mood. He'd love her to try it again though. Every time they had made love it was in response to some form of stress. Twice over Jason, the stalker, him and the Truby debacle. The only time it wasn't was the night she had come home before Christmas, and maybe after they'd closed that damned firework case. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He really had to get his head in the game. He rubbed his head again and picked up the phone.

--

It turned out to be a disastrous weekend. Nikki caught a big case with Angell that kept them busy till Sunday. Then she made it home for some much needed time with her daughter. They went to the park and swimming before Nikki was able to perform their usual Sunday bedtime routine. Bath, bed and a story. It was usually the one night she didn't work, so she could see Amy and ensure she was sorted for school. The other nights if she wasn't home her mum took care of everything. But Sunday nights were usually sacred. Mac had agreed and only called her in when he had no choice. So Don found himself knocking on her door after he got off shift that night, hoping she'd agree to talk. Her mum answered the door.

"Hi Don, come in. She's upstairs, she didn't say she was expecting you."

"Hey Maggie. She's not, I just got off. I need to talk to her about something, would you babysit for a while?"

"Of course. Take her out someplace nice, she deserves a night off she hasn't had one since you got back from Niagara."

Nikki came down the stairs. "Mum, I've sorted all the laundry yours is on your bed. Amy is finally asleep- ... Don?" She stopped at the bottom of the stairs as she noted his presence.

"We're both on lates tomorrow, we need to talk."

"You'd better come through."

"Get your coat Nik, we're going for a walk." She looked at her mum who just nodded encouragingly.

"Take your time." She said as Nikki pulled her coat from the closet.

They walked side by side to the park at the end of the street. "The last time we were here you walked away." She commented.

"That was stupid. I shouldn't have, ... I'm not going to this time. ... Nikki, I've been thinking, about the other night, about us since Niagara. ... I told you how I feel, I need to know how you are about us?"

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Honestly? ... I'm terrified, not just about, as you put it, my lack of experience in the bedroom, it's the whole thing about making a commitment, I love that you're back in my life, in Amy's life don't get me wrong. I just don't know if I could handle losing you as a friend, let alone anything more."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't plan to but I don't know if I can stand waiting for the call that may come and tell us that you're never coming home. I wasn't even talking to you at the time when Cass called me about the bombing ... I cried for days at the thought that it might be too late for us to fix things. If we do this I don't know that I would survive anything happening to you."

"Nothing is gonna happen babe, I plan to get old and grey."

"Don't be so flippant. Jason didn't plan for anything to happen but it did!" She stopped and took a deep breath. "... I'm sorry but I can't go through it again. You can see Amy whenever you want, we can still catch up, but right now I can't be what you want. ... I'm sorry Don."

"So that's it? You're walking away this time?"

"I'm not walking away, I'm just being realistic. You trusted me before, to know that I needed to get out of the city. Trust me now, I need time to settle, I've been through one crisis after the other in the last 7 months, I need some time to do my job, get to know people, outside of the lab the only people I know are yours and Jason's families. I have no friends of my own." She paused, glancing around before looking at Don. "I've asked Mac to send me back to Jersey for a couple of months, help me get myself grounded. I know the team there, they're short staffed, I can do some good."

He wanted to yell at her that it was the worst decision she could make, but she was right, he'd trusted her before, as much as it hurt now, he needed to do it again. He just wished she'd have discussed it with him first. "Can't we talk about it first?"

"No, we can't, because if we talk about it-" She was going to say that he'd be able to talk her out of it, but she stopped. "I have to do this Don, for me to have any hope of making the commitments you want I need a normal life first. ... Please don't fight me on this."

"When do you start?"

"It's not been finalised yet, probably a week or two."

"Are you moving over there?"

"No, Mac's trying to negotiate a 3 day shift, I'll live out there for part of the time the rest I'll be back here with Amy. It's a cut to my hours, but I think for a while it's a good idea. It'll give me a chance to catch up with a few things."

"You told me you weren't leaving again."

"I'm not, I'll still be living right down the street, Amy's going to school here, Mum's settled back here. I'm gonna stay in Jersey a few nights a week, that's all. The biggest thing is we won't be living in each others pockets any more. Working nearly every crime scene together."

"I like working with you, you're a damn sight prettier than Messer."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"I already told him. ... Nik? Will anything make you change your mind?"

"We've been too close too long, we should have learnt 13 years ago at the Falls that we're just better friends."

"You'll get straight and when you least expect it, something wonderful will happen, all I want is for you to be happy, just be warned any guys you bring around will get put through the system for your protection and Amy's."

"Agreed. ... Don? ... Thank you for being so understanding." He took her hand and pulled her against him and hugged her.

"When it comes to you babe, I couldn't be anything else. ... Just know that if you need me I'm here anytime."

They talked about Amy for a while before walking back to her house. They stood on the steps and he hugged her again, then kissed her cheek before walking away.

* * *

_Not posted quite as fast as suggested to some of you, but hope you liked it anyway. I still have one chapter ready to post. Reviews will encourage quick posting._


	95. A big brother and a knight

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

__

b1ub311 - thanks for the review - do they get together? I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see. Hope this keeps you amused.

lily moonlight, hope4sall, Brown eyed Girl 75 - replies to your mailboxes.

**95. ****A big brother and a knight**

Don ducked under the yellow tape which surrounded the victim, a twenty something guy dressed as a knight and headed straight for the only person inside the zone. It was only the night before that they had walked through the park talking, but it felt like a lifetime. He noted her hair hanging loose and she kept flicking it off her face as she studied the area.

"Nikki?" He stopped in front of her and brushed the hair off her face, looking at the red graze on her cheek, his fingers lingering against her skin. "What happened? I heard you called it in."

"Homeless guy walked right out in front of me." She nodded over her shoulder as she stepped back from him. "... I slammed on the brakes and the airbag popped."

"Are you OK? You're not hurt? ... Nik?" He stepped closer, wanting to just put his arms around her and check her over for himself.

"I'm fine I just ... I have to work."

"Hey, it's OK." He reached for her hand, she deliberately turned and picked up her camera. "Nikki, please just hear me out. ... you're right I don't want you to go anywhere, but I understand ... at least I think I do, ... What I said last night, I meant it. All I want is for you to be happy and if that's not here I'll learn to live with it."

"Honestly Don, right now I don't know, but I have to work it out for myself. ... if that means you being with someone else when I decide what I want then it's my loss and I'll live with it. ... I want you to be happy too."

"Just don't leave me out of your life. I've missed you the last few years."

"I missed it too, being able to talk to you about everything. Keeping Amy away. ... You know what I'd really like for a while?" She paused to look at him for a moment. "A big brother."

He kind of thought about it and raised his eyes at her. At least she wasn't shutting him out completely. He nodded as his eyes sparkled. "Now that I can do. ... remember what I said about potential dates being run through the system though. After all I take my responsibilities seriously."

"I may not like it, but its your protective streak. Sometimes I wonder what you would have done with Jason if you hadn't been through the academy together."

"He wouldn't have got anywhere near you." He answered quickly giving her one of his trademark grins at the same time.

Nikki turned to the scene and started shooting photos, smiling to herself at his response. It told her all she needed to know. "I'm glad we're ok."

"Me too." He answered bending down for a closer look at the body.

"Stella's here, maybe you should talk to our witness, see if you get any more sense out of him than I did."

"One of those huh?" Nikki nodded and smiled at him as Stella ducked under the crime scene tape. She had hardly seen either of them since Thursday and had no idea what had happened after she took Amy, neither were talking about it. Seeing them together studying the body she wondered what had gone on, the good news was they were talking and seemed to be getting along ok.

Don headed for the witness and Nikki continued to shoot photos of their DB, who had a stake through his stomach. Stella grinned.

"Hi Nikki, What have we got?"

"I was on my way back to the lab when this homeless guy walks out in front of me and tells me to get this guy off his patch."

"Right. ... He the guy Flack's talking to?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting to hear what he has to say when they've finished. Guy's either 10 sheets to the wind or needs a rubber room. Hardly any of what he told me made sense."

Don looked over and seeing Stella & Nikki talking made his way across to them. "So I've considered all possibilities for his wardrobe, .. too early for Halloween, Shakespeare in the park is months away and it's Monday night, so Broadway's dark."

"Ok so that leaves us with a medieval costume party."

"If that's this guy's story, that was a killer party." Stella and Nikki chuckled.

"Any ID?"

"No, no ID, no wallet, ... no family crest."

"You'd love that wouldn't you, a New York knight with a crest? Sometimes I think I should have been royalty." Nikki dropped into the conversation grinning at him.

"You're always royalty, Princess." He shot back at her.

"Anything from your witness over there?" Asked Stella.

"Yeah! You know the sugar you put in your coffee in the morning?" Stella half nods, waiting for him to continue. "Not sugar."

"No?" Stella asked slightly confused, waiting to see what Don came back with.

"I can see you're loving this one." Teased Nikki

"Granulated tracking devices that the government use to keep tabs on us."

"That's a no."

"Yes"

"And I thought that the one about him being chased by an army white yetis was good."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, first thing he told me when he stopped me ... I think it had something to do with the snowmen the kids built in Strawberry Fields a couple of months ago." She looked around the area taking more photos as Stella took a closer look at the body and started processing the evidence. Taking some samples from the costume and removing a ring which she rotated to inspect under different lights. "Stella, blood trail, looks like it's coming from the park."

Stella stood up and joined her. Don, overhearing the comment, walked over too. Stella studied the trail for a moment. "Directionality leads that way. I found cherry blossoms in his hair and someone kissed his ring ... lipstick kiss."

Don looked at the trail then looked up into the park before turning to Nikki. "Maybe Lancelot had a rendezvous with Guinevere in the park?"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "You been brushing up with your English literature again hot-shot?" She teased, her English accent a little more pronounced. Don grinned. Her accent had moulded over time and had taken on an American twang, but there were times when her English side emerged more strongly and it was more evident when she was teasing him.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, English saying."

"Hot shot? ... I'll have to remember that one." Grinned Stella elbowing Don in the ribs.

" Uh! .. I'm beginning to wonder if it's a good idea putting you two together." He grinned at her.

"What? Too much for you?" Nikki asked giving him a mischievous grin.

"In your dreams."

"So who wants to take a walk in the park?" Asked Nikki to no one in particular, but knowing Don would not let her or Stella go alone. She also knew he wouldn't let both of them go without an escort, which in the end turned out to be him and half a dozen uniforms.

After about an hour Stella located their primary crime scene, with blood evidence and horse shoe prints.

Nikki took a closer look. "We've got two horses, carved up the ground pretty good."

"Horses, lance, armour at night ... go ahead say it." Don grinned at Stella.

She paused, looking around. "Our vic was jousting in Central Park"

"New York City's Camelot." Don grinned back.

Nikki turned away, unable to look at them or she would have been in hysterics. Don was loving this scenario, she could tell by the look on his face, serious, but with a hint of mischief. For a guy with just a high school diploma, Don had a lot of street smarts which was obvious, but few realised his love of literature and the theatre. Nikki had influenced some of it as they discussed homework in school, sharing her love of Shakespeare and some poetry and on top of that, she had dragged him to the theatre when the opportunity arose. As she turned and stepped away the sounds of a horse were heard nearby, followed immediately by the appearance of the animal, its reins trailing. Instinctively Nikki dropped her torch and eased the camera from her shoulder to the ground and grabbed the reins as the horse headed towards her.

"Easy boy. You can stop running now, we'll get you washed down and some food how's that sound?"

The horse started to calm as she spoke softly and ran her hand over his nose. "That's it boy, no one's going to hurt you. We'll take care of you."

Don and Stella watched amazed, then saw the rivers of blood running over the horse's back.

"Impressive. ... you know she could do that?" Stella asked Don, referring to the fact that she had just stopped a rampaging horse with little more than a gentle tug on the reins a few words and a stroke.

"She's full of surprises." He answered as he waved over one of the uniformed officers. "Get a trailer in here to take this to the equestrian unit for processing."

--

The following morning Stella left the elevator and ran into Don and they walked through the lab together.

"Up all night?" He greeted.

"Yeah, I was with Nikki processing the horse. ... We found wear marks, possibly from a bridle, which means that horse was pulling a lot of weight. Hooves were full of dirt, cigarette butts, even half a knish."

"A horse pulling weights on the streets by Central Park." Don confirmed.

"Exactly." She grinned, knowing he had the idea.

"I'll get Nikki and go take a look, see if we can locate the other horse."

"She's run Amy to school, call her have her meet you there."

"We'll call you." Don informed her as he started walking away.

* * *

_These scenes were too good to resist using. Hope you like it._

_Now for the bad news. I haven't done much writing recently and I'm away next week with unknown internet connections. I do hope to get another chapter up before I go away, about half of the next one is written._


	96. Cold Cases

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**96****. Cold Cases**

Several hours later Nikki walked into the break room to find Sheldon and Lindsay pouring over their own case files. "I just heard about Peyton, is she alright?"

"Seems to be, Mac had one of the ME's take a look at her, she got quite a bump to the head, probably a bit concussed, ... they just fished the body out of the East River." Hawkes replied. "How are you, we heard you had an encounter of your own last night?"

"I'm fine, just an airbag graze, easily concealed with makeup."

"I didn't take you for one of those vain model types." He half joked.

"I'm not, it just stops a lot of questions I don't want to answer. Especially after what happened at Christmas. ... I just got a call from Sid, he wants to see all of us. Stella's already on her way down there."

"Hope he can tell us something we don't know." Sighed Lindsay. "This guy never even reacted to being tied up."

"Tell me about it, our knight seemed to be stabbing the lance into himself." They all headed towards the morgue for the autopsy results. Not ones they anticipated.

--

After getting the results and regrouping in the lab to compare case notes, the results of some earlier enquiries started to come back. Don breezed in and announced the identity of the knight, one Derek Curson. Lindsay discovered their victim, Bob Smith, had bought the lance which killed the knight.

Don completed the call he received as they were talking and turned to the group. "So I got a name and an address for the person who made the call to Bob Smith's hotel room, someone wanna take a ride?"

"You go Stella, I'll run the rest of the prints from the lance, see if I get any more hits."

"OK."

Don and Stella left. Hawkes looked at Nikki as Lindsay wandered away to check something else. "Everything OK? You bounced that offer pretty quick, he was hoping you'd go."

"Everything's fine Shel, we've already done a couple of trips this morning, I figured Stella would like some time out of the lab. ... I also need to see Mac when he gets back."

"That sounds ominous."

"Not really, just an update on another case from a few weeks ago. One of the cold cases on his desk."

Hawkes knew she was bluffing about the case but didn't push the point. "I'm going to head down and grab some decent coffee can I get you anything?"

"Cappuccino and a cinnamon Danish?"

"Sure."

--

Nikki and Stella were in her office later that evening going over the case when Don came in providing an update from his enquiries. A moment later Sid also joined them providing another link between the two cases. Nikki picked up the real estate magazine Don had dropped on the desk and was taking another look at it as Sid spoke. When he left Nikki held the magazine out to Stella.

"Stella, do you see what I see?"

Stella studied it for a moment as she realised what Nikki was thinking. "Flack, we're looking at the wrong thing. ... The art work in Isabella's office."

"What d'you mean?" asked Don.

"Isabella's self portrait, it's the latest thing, ... we're looking at her DNA" She smiled smugly. "Nice catch Nik."

"I'll go run it see if we find a link." Nikki took the magazine and left.

Don was also about to leave. "Flack, wait a second. ... Neither of you have said what's going on. Did you talk to her Thursday?"

"You've been itching to ask all day, ... Yeah we talked. She opened my eyes about a couple a things. ... We kinda reached an understanding."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"No."

Don turned slowly and left. Stella didn't push. She had noticed a shift in their relationship, but couldn't define its direction. She hoped it was a good one.

--

A few days later most of the team were sitting in a corner booth at Sullivan's. A regular haunt after work.

"So where are Mac, Stella and Nikki?" Asked Lindsay, looking at Don, he shrugged.

"Said something about paperwork." He conceded in the end.

"Is she coming over after?" Danny pressed.

"No, she's going home to see Amy."

"And you're not going with her?"

Don shook his head. "Girls night." He offered by way of explanation, as he picked up his beer glass and swallowed some. "So Danny what happened on your case I heard you managed to arrest Councilman Bowfield's son."

"Yeah, him and a bunch of student scientists and their lecturer were messing with transgenics. I tell ya I can handle dead bodies all day long, but rats with ears and goats producing silk, it just creeps me out."

"But that's not why you arrested them though?" Hawkes asked seeking clarification. "Can't stop the progress of research."

"Attempted murder, they were trying to induce hibernation in one of the lab techs. No protocols, no clearance for human testing, in fact most of their research has been suspended while they're investigated by the FDA. ... I tell you those guys were seriously twisted, no appreciation that Peterson is spending the rest of his life in a coma, they were gloating that their experiment actually worked! ... what was the story with you guys, a knight in central park?"

"Tragic, 4 young people all terminally ill, wanting to meet their end on their own terms." Replied Hawkes. "One of the four changed her mind, tried to persuade her friends to change their minds too, but they killed themselves anyway."

"But an ice pick to the brain?" questioned Don.

"It's quick and painless." Confirmed Hawkes.

"Not the way I'd want to go." He replied.

"I'm gonna head home, I got the early shift tomorrow." Hawkes announced. Danny nodded.

"Me too, Montana you want a ride?"

--

About a week after that case and a few days before leaving for Jersey things were getting quiet again, it had been a hell of a week. One of the murderer's in an old case of Mac's was released on the back of the Truby debacle. Mac had acted totally out of character, surprising everyone when Clay Dobson was formally identified as the perpetrator of the latest murder and abduction. Mac saw red and took off unannounced from the crime scene. Don told her later that he'd just arrived with back up as Dobson appeared to be pushed off the roof. The autopsy confirmed a fist fight and the fact that Truby was cuffed were not in Mac's favour; the whole team were suffering. Don had turned up at Nikki's that night half drunk, blaming himself again for handing over his memo book 6 months earlier. An act which lead to the review of all Truby's cases and a number of convicted felons being given a free pass. So far the worst of them was Dobson. Don hoped it would stay that way. Nikki took him in without question, listening to him rant then packing him off to bed in the spare room next to Amy's. He was still sleeping it off when she left for work the next morning.

When she arrived at the lab, Mac reassigned her to some additional duties in the lab, a new series of protocols were being introduced and he asked her to review them and devise a training plan for the team. It was a side of the job she had excelled at in San Francisco and was pleased to get her teeth into something similar in New York. Over the following few days and with Adam's help she sourced the necessary materials and pulled everything together the training was all planned as she left the lab late one night.

Without paying too much attention she stepped into the elevator to go home and almost collided with a figure already inside.

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" She gasped as she collected herself and looked up at the dark haired young man she had almost trampled. "... Detective Valens?"

"I'm sorry you have the advantage." He answered as Nikki stood aside allowing him to press the button to close the doors.

"Nicole Palmer, we met in San Francisco last year when you came out on a case. ... What brings you here?" She asked politely but at the same time glad of the dim lights in the elevator so he wouldn't see her flushed cheeks as she remembered their brief encounters in the Frisco lab.

"Now I remember, sorry out of context, what are you doing here?"

"I came back for a few months last year to find my feet and moved back with the family at Christmas."

He reached for her left hand and held it up. "Family? There's no ring."

"... My mother and my daughter, her father lives here." Nikki answered warily.

"That's gotta be tough, a single mom in a city like this. How do you cope?"

"Mostly OK, but it's been hard coming back. A lot of things I thought I dealt with after 9/11 have dogged me the last few months, but I'm switching to the Jersey lab for a while, work with my old team again, that should help."

The tell-tale ding from the elevator sounded as the doors slid open after the car bumped to a stop. Detective Valens stepped aside to let Nikki leave first and they continued talking as they left the building, finally stopping by his car, which was parked on the street.

"You never did tell me what you're doing here."

"Actually I'm done, my case just got handed over to your team. I'm on my way back to Philly."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, you want a ride home before I go?"

"Actually that sounds good, I'm not in the mood for 3 buses uptown. ... Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I'll grab something along the way, unless you'd like to join me, then I could be persuaded to eat first." He gave her a broad boyish grin. "We never did get that dinner I promised you last year, ... you OK for childcare for an hour?." Nikki looked at her watch, wondering what to do. "Nicole? ... If now's not a good time you'll have to come down to Philly sometime and I'll take you out there."

* * *

_What do you think Nikki is going to say? What would Flack's reaction be if she says yes? ... I'd love to hear your thoughts._

_I don't often watch Cold Case, but couldn't resist including something in connection with that case._

_OK so you're up to date, busy week and writer's block have meant a lack of writing. I hope to have another chapter ready by Monday/Tuesday, as I will be away next week with limited internet access._


	97. Dating other men

__

AN_: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**97.**** Dating other men**

Nikki was eventually dragged from her silent memories as he spoke again. "Nicole? Is everything alright?"

"... Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just been rather crazy lately, I've got a lot on my mind."

"So you just want to go home? If you do that's OK, we can get together another time." He detected her distraction and didn't want to press her if she needed to go home.

"... No, tonight's fine, dinner sounds good." She answered after another silence and fighting her nerves. They had hit it off when they first met and she had enjoyed working with him. He was a breath of fresh air after the Californian guys that used to hit on her.

"Alright."

"Nikki!" They turned to where the sound of the voice came from.

"Boyfriend?" asked Valens.

"My daughter's father, .. can you give me a minute?" He nodded and Nikki went over to Don who was walking towards them. "Hi, heard about your case with the fallen angel."

"Very funny Princess. ... Listen I was wondering if we could go for dinner tonight, take a walk, something before you go to Jersey."

"Actually Don, I just made plans. Scotty and I met in Frisco last year, he owes me dinner for solving his case. We never managed to meet up before he left. ... I'll call you tomorrow when I arrive at the lab."

"Don't worry about Amy or your Ma, I'll drop by any chance I get."

"Thank you."

"I guess if you're going to be doing this kinda stuff I need to get used to it." He commented looking across to Valens waiting by the car.

"It's one dinner then he's going home, don't get jealous."

"So who is he?"

"A Philadelphia PD detective so I think you're safe from having to run him through the system. He's been working a cold case which linked to Stella. ... You want company tonight, I think she could use a friend."

"Maybe I will."

"I've gotta go." She turned away.

"Nik." He reached for her hand and pulled her back and hugged her. "Take care in Jersey."

"Of course. You be careful too."

Nikki turned and headed back to the car at the kerb. Valens opened the door for her to get in. Don watched them drive away, a little sorry that she had turned him down, but pleased to see her so content and calm.

"That was fast. You give her space and she's dating other men already." The voice came from over Don's shoulder, he turned to see Danny leaving the precinct.

"What? ..Nikki?"

"Valens is an ass, even had Stella pegged as a suspect in a 10 year old murder. How'd he meet your girl?"

"She's not mine Dan." He sighed, wondering if things could ever really happen between them, if they could make a life together.

"Come on Flack! Why don't you just suck it up and sweep her off her feet, make her yours."

"I know her a long time Mess. She knows what I want, I won't force her to make a decision that she'll regret in a year's time. I can't do that to her or Amy. I'm not risking her taking off again and losing any contact with them. At least if she's here I get to see her sometimes and maybe she'll settle down."

"Yeah being whisked off by that Philly detective is really gonna keep her here, hell they only just met."

"Actually they didn't. He was in San Fran last year working a case with her. It's one dinner before he goes home. I'll see her when she gets back from Jersey."

"I don't trust him. He walked in here like he owned the place, my guess is he's not the kinda guy that would tolerate a woman saying no to him."

"She has to do this for her own sanity. I may not like it but its her life too."

"So you're gonna hang around like some schmuck and wait for her to maybe come back."

"Mind your own business Dan." Don turned and walked away.

--

Seated at a quiet table in a restaurant a few blocks from the lab Valens and Nikki started by talking about the case they solved together in San Francisco.

"So what happened to you when you stood me up for dinner?"

"That, ... I'm sorry, something came up."

"With your daughter? What's her name?"

"Amy, ... no it wasn't Amy, ... I had some bad news about a friend in New York."

"I'm sorry, ... what happened?"

"Amy's father was injured in the bomb that rocked the East Village. Can we talk about something else?"

"You seem to be close to the guy, my experience is that divorced parents don't get on well."

"We weren't married, but we do have a long complicated history. He's been there for me a lot. I've relied on him too much sometimes, but he's always there."

"So if he's Amy's father and you're close why aren't you together?"

"Scotty, my life the last 6 years has-" Nikki stopped talking, taking a sip of her wine to give herself time to think. Valens took her hand.

"Nicole, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, I'm just interested in why a beautiful woman like you isn't the centre of some guy's universe. I don't know this guy who's Amy's father, but I'd say he was crazy to let you go."

"... Sometimes I wish it was that simple."

"It isn't?"

"Far from it. ... I still felt married when Amy was conceived." The look on Valens face told her he was confused. "... I told you it was complicated. Maybe we should change the subject again. What about you, anyone waiting in Philly for you?"

"... Never really had the time, you know what the job is like. I've dated a few women, but never found anyone I wanted to commit to. ... I guess I'm kinda married to the job."

"I guess I would be if it wasn't for Amy."

"Tell me about her."

"She's nearly 5, takes her looks and temperament from her father. ... and she's smart." Nikki paused, wondering what more she could say without them getting back onto the conversation they had just stopped. Valens noticed the pause.

"OK and what about her mother, what does she like?" Nikki noticed the boyish grin spread across his face again and she felt her cheeks flush, he obviously noticed as his smile spread. "D'you have a favourite flower, what's your favourite color? Movie? All that stuff."

Nikki took a deep breath. "OK, favourite colour is blue, movie I guess is Cinderella, its Amy's favourite and I don't get a whole lot of time to watch adult movies. I guess if I did it would be something with a good story and intrigue. You?"

They spent the next hour with him telling her about his life then moved on to discussing unusual cases. When they finally left the restaurant they stood by his car.

"You still never told me your favourite flower." He pressed, reaching his hand for the door release.

"... It used to be yellow roses until I had a run in with a stalker last year. Now I hate the things. I haven't really given it much thought since."

Valens looked shocked when she mentioned the stalker so casually. "I get that. Nicole,-"

"Do you have to call me Nicole the whole time, it makes me feel old."

"So what should I call you?"

"Everyone calls me Nikki."

"I prefer Nicole, it's pretty and a little exotic, just like you."

"Exotic?"

"You're well travelled, seen things growing up I can only dream of."

"I was lucky my Dad had a job which allowed him to travel like it did. I think being in an environment like that it opens your eyes to other cultures."

"So what made you go into lab work?"

"I loved science in school and when Don joined the academy and I mixed with him and Jason I got the bug to join the department so I majored in Criminal forensics at college. Jersey became home after I graduated."

"Jason your brother?"

"No. ... He was Don's best friend." It wasn't a lie, but she wasn't ready to admit the entire story to someone she hardly knew although talking to him had been so easy. Conversation had just flowed and they had talked about a lot of different things.

"Nicole, the stalker? ... What happened?"

"He was arrested. The whole team tracked him down. It's over, I don't want to think about it."

"So back to the flowers, no roses, anything else you don't like?"

"Are you suggesting something detective?"

"I had a fun time tonight. Maybe we can do this again."

"Maybe."

"Listen, I'm not ready to hit the road yet, is there a place we can get coffee?"

"Not really around here, but if that offer's still open for you to take me home, I'm happy to supply the coffee."

"You're on."

--

Valens pulled the car up into a space a few doors down from Nikki's residence and they got out. "Nice place, how d'you manage this on a cop salary?"

"It's an investment. I've been lucky with a couple of inheritances." She answered simply as they approached her door and the lone figure sitting on the steps stood up as they arrived. "Danny? What are you doing here?"

"Someone has to talk to you."

"... What's happened is Don alright?"

"Depends on what you term alright."

"Danny, stop talking riddles, has he been hurt on the job?"

"No, not that, but would you care?"

"Of course I'd care ... are you drunk?"

"He saw you two leaving earlier. You know he loves you, why don't you just-"

"That's enough Dan, it's none of your business how Don and I feel about each other. I think you'd better leave."

"Some one needs to tell you what you're doing-" Danny lurched towards her, Valens stepped between them and put his hands on Danny's chest to steady him.

"Messer, the lady asked you to leave, I suggest you do."

"Scott, it's ok." Nikki took his arm and eased him back, not taking her eyes off the other man. "Danny, go home sober up I'll meet you tomorrow and we'll talk OK?"

"Promise?" He asked like a spoiled child.

"Promise. No go get a cab and go home." Danny nodded, suddenly deflated from his earlier outburst, then he turned and ambled down the street. Nikki watched as he hailed a cab at the corner, then she turned back to Valens. She waited for him to speak.

"I should go."

"What happened to coffee?"

"If me stopping for coffee is going to cause you problems with anyone I'd rather call it quits. ... Maybe we can get together again another time."

"... I'd like that."

"You would?"

"Yes I would. ... You're the first person, in a long time, other than Don that I feel I can be myself with."

"But if you guys are involved-"

"We'll always be involved, he's the father of my daughter and my best friend. We do care a lot about each other. But we can't keep a relationship going for more than a few months at a time, I think three strikes is enough."

"So you're out playing the field?"

"Not how I would put it."

"It's how I put it, ... you wanna meet up again?"

"... Do you?"

"I do."

"Then I think you'd better stay for coffee and find out the rest of my life story." She turned up the steps and opened the door.

* * *

_So she said yes ... Hope you like it. _

_My muse is back and I have two more chapters ready._


	98. Growing Pains

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_For my regular readers a treat: I'm posting this before I go away. If you're good to me with reviews I'll post the next chapter next time I have internet connection..._

**98.**** Growing pains**

Next day Nikki dropped by the lab to collect some of her things from her desk and locker. Before she did she went in search of Danny. He was working alone in one of the labs. She burst through the door. He looked up as she stormed in.

"Nikki."

"Don't you dare! ... What the hell was that crazy stunt you pulled last night?"

"What? Do you have to shout?" He asked wincing. His head still pounding with the after effects of the alcohol he'd consumed the night before.

"Will it make a difference if I don't? I know Don's your friend, but what is or isn't going on between us is our business, not yours or anybody else's! Stay out of it Danny."

"Flack won't say anything, but someone has to tell you the truth."

"Danny we're adults, we've talked about everything, there are things you know nothing about, Don knows what I'm doing and why and he understands. You have to stay out of the way."

"You know he loves you, that you and Amy mean everything to him, he won't stop you from walking away again, but someone has to."

"I'm not walking away, and its not up to anyone to make our decisions for us. ... there are things I need to deal with and I can't do that here, I'm not cutting all our ties, we're still friends."

"And you think that'll make him happy?"

"Please just stay out of what doesn't concern you."

"We're friends, it does concern me."

"Not this time. ... I've gotta go."

"So where does that ass Valens fit this picture? You two were pretty cozy last night. He your new-"

"Messer leave it!" Don's voice startled both of them.

"Don, you won't tell her someone has to. Can't you see what's happening here?"

"Nik, take off, I'll deal with it." Nikki looked at Don for a moment, her expression neutral.

"For Christ sake tell her!" Danny yelled as Nikki stared at him

"How would you feel if I told you what to do about your life? ... I don't think you would."

"Nikki, please leave this to me. I'll come find you when I'm done." Don asked.

".. I don't think that will be a good idea. I'm just going to collect my stuff and go. I've got a meeting in Jersey this afternoon." She answered sadly and walked out.

"What the hell are you playing at Dan? I told you last night to butt out. She doesn't need you to tell her what to do!"

"Well you're not."

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"What's to get. You're going to let her just take off?"

"Whether she does or not is nothing to do with you. I know her Dan. She needs to do this, I'm not asking you to agree with it, I'm telling you to stay out. I'm not telling you what to do about Monroe."

"She's screwing with you and you're letting her."

"That's my decision, not yours." Don turned and walked out.

--

Stella entered the locker room to collect something and was surprised to see Nikki sitting there next to an empty locker, all her possessions in a box. A letter and a taped paper heart in her hands. "Nikki?" Stella sat next to her noting her mood. "What's wrong?"

"Danny's taken it on himself to play matchmaker. He thinks Don and I-" Nikki dropped the papers into the box and stood up, tears running down her face. "Never mind."

"Danny knows Don pretty well, he just doesn't know when he has to step back and let him make his own choices. They've played the field together for a while, they're growing up, sometimes it's hard to let go. You know that. ... I guess you could say it's growing pains. You have to make the choices which are right for you too. Don knows that, which is why he'll never push you into something you're not ready for regardless of his own feelings."

"Anyone would think Danny's in love with me the way he reacted last night."

"Last night?"

"I went out to dinner with Detective Valens and we went back to my place for coffee before he left for Philadelphia. Danny was waiting for me, laid into me for having a night out without Don. ... I have to go Stella. I'll see you at the weekend. Just tell me what I need to bring to contribute to our girls night."

"I will. ... Don't let this worry you. If you've talked to Flack and you guys are cool, Danny will settle down."

"I hope so, I don't want this to break their friendship."

"It won't, it'll strain things for a little while, but they'll be good in a couple of days. I know it sounds selfish, but sometimes you need to take a little time out for yourself or you'll go crazy. A lot has happened to you in the last year. Follow your instincts and do what you feel you need to. If that includes dating other guys then go for it. ... you and Don have had your lives linked for a long time. Sometimes you're more like brother and sister than a couple. You need to be sure of what you are to each other before making any commitments you might not be able to live with later. You don't have just yourself to consider you have Amy. For her sake you need to know you're doing the right thing."

"Thanks Stella."

"Anytime Nik. ... Just coz you're in Jersey don't forget us, OK?"

"Never. Tell Don I'll talk to him later. I'd better get going." Nikki picked up the box and headed for the door.

--

Don had searched the lab after leaving Danny, but couldn't find Nikki. He finally decided to check the locker room. He was relieved to see her emerge as he approached the door. He didn't want her to go without seeing her again.

"Nik. Here I'll take that." He greeted her taking the box she was carrying. They stayed silent as they took the elevator to the garage and walked to her car. Don put the box into the back of the car and closed the door, then turned to her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "I'm sorry about Danny."

"Why did he do it?"

"I don't know babe, I told him to back off. He doesn't understand you have to do this." After a moment of silence, he eased his hold on her and she looked up at him.

"I really do have to go now."

"Take care and if you need anything you call me."

"I will."

Don cupped her face in his hands and brushed his thumbs across her cheeks drying the tears which were falling again. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the sensations which were teasing her frayed nerves. Don couldn't resist the urge to lower his lips to hers and gave her a gentle lingering kiss. When he pulled back and she opened her eyes he watched her for a moment, until he could force any words from his mouth. "Go. Traffic's gonna be a mess in the Lincoln tunnel."

"You be careful too."

Don opened the door and Nikki got in. He closed the door and she started the engine and with one final glance through the window she pulled away.

* * *

_Sorry, but she had to leave for a while as it sets up a couple of scenes later on. She will still see the team, but just not be working with them on a daily basis._


	99. Snow Day

_**AN**__**:** I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Because of your reviews I'm making the most of my limited internet to give you another chapter..._

**99. Snow Day**

A few weeks went by and Nikki was settling into her new role in Jersey, which she was enjoying especially being able to spend more time at home with Amy. Don had spent a couple of evenings with them for dinner and when she was working he enjoyed spending time with Amy and starting to get into the role of father, something he never really had to do before as Nikki had almost always been there too. Things with Danny had settled down, he still didn't agree with them going their own ways, but he hadn't said anymore about it, for which they were both grateful.

Nikki was in the kitchen preparing breakfast before taking Amy to school. She was watching TV in the lounge as she got dressed. Nikki set the bowls on the table as she heard shouting from the other room.

"Daddy! ... Mummy! Come quick Daddy's on TV!"

"Amy, I don't think so darling, Daddy's working." She answered wandering into her daughter, where quite clearly on the TV was Don, giving a press statement, dressed in a dark blue sweater from his assault gear, his badge hung around his neck shining in the sunlight. Nikki noted his serious expression and his confident stance. She bit her lip as she listened to him speak. He faltered only once, clearing his throat before speaking. She slid onto the couch and drew Amy onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her as they watched. Amy was amused that her Dad was on TV, Nikki however listened to what he said, the full force of his statement making her mind work overtime as she took in what he was saying.

"I told you it was Daddy, but why is he on TV?" Amy asked as the screen changed and the news broadcast continued.

"I'm not sure sweetie. You'll be able to ask him later when you see him. ... Are you ready for school?"

"Almost." She answered happily.

"OK, breakfast is on the table, go get it I'll be through in a minute." Amy slipped off her lap and headed to the Kitchen. Nikki continued to watch the coverage of the raid as she folded Amy's pyjamas.

"Nikki, are you taking Amy to school?"

"... Yeah, she's having breakfast." Nikki answered her mother absently.

"Are you alright honey? You look a little distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Amy just saw Don on TV, ... he was leading a drug raid over in Brooklyn. 900 kilos of cocaine, worth over a million dollars, a major haul from one of the big crime syndicates."

"I'm assuming he's OK."

"Yeah, well at least he looked fine. It's a big haul, it'll be good for his career."

"But it bothers you?"

"Yeah it bother's me, it's a huge haul, I'll be surprised if there aren't reprisals. I just hope they don't go after him because he lead the raid." Nikki sighed as her phone rang, she snatched it off the table, glancing at the caller ID. "Don? Are you OK?"

"_Nik? __I'm fine. I have to make this quick, you see the news?"_

"Yeah, so did Amy. Is it really true, it was Wilder's gang?"

"_Yeah babe it is. I just wanted you guys to know I'm ok. ... It's pretty crazy around here I'll call you later. Tell Amy I love her."_

"I will. Look after yourself."

"_I gotta go."_

Nikki was left listening to the dial tone. She cancelled the call then it immediately rang again. She glanced at the caller ID again as she hit the "answer" button.

"Hi Mac."

"_Nikki. Glad I caught you, you seen the news yet?"_

"Yeah. Is Don really OK?"

"_Yeah, he's fine, a little shaken but he's fine. I'm having Lindsay and Adam finish at the scene I'm calling all hands in to test and clear the haul as soon as possible. I've cleared it with Quinn, think you could lend us a hand in the lab?"_

"Yeah, no problem. When do you need me?"

"_As soon as you can get here."_

"OK, I'll get Mum to take Amy, I'll see you in about 30 minutes." Nikki hung up the phone and headed to the kitchen. "Ames, go brush your teeth, I need you back here in 2 minutes with your coat and shoes on."

Amy hurried out. Maggie looked at the strained expression on Nikki's face. "What's going on?"

"Can you take Amy to school? ... It was Mac, he's asked me to go help at the lab, they want the drugs processed ASAP so they can get them off the premises."

"But it's your day off."

"I know Mum, but this is serious, with that amount of drugs someone will want to get their hands on them. We can't afford for that to happen. Mac's calling as many people in as the lab can fit."

"But you don't work there at the moment."

"I know, but Quinn has cleared it and I know the lab, I don't have anything else planned today. The quicker those drugs go to DEA the better for everyone involved. I have to go help them."

"Just be careful."

"Of course. I'll try and catch Don and have him call Amy later, I doubt that he'll make dinner tonight, he'll be buried under paperwork."

"Mummy, Daddy is on TV again!" Nikki and Maggie went back to the lounge at Amy's latest call.

"I know sweetheart. Listen .." Nikki knelt down by her daughter and took her hands, she knew the story was set to run for a while, but Amy was still young enough for many of the details of their work to go over her head. "Daddy had a big job this morning, it was very important, so he's going to be very busy today tidying everything up. Because it was so big a lot of people will be interested in what happened, so Daddy's explaining it to the grown ups. It's not important for all the children to understand, except for you to know it's a job that had to be done to keep you all safe. I know he promised to come to dinner, but he might still be doing his work tonight he'll have lots of writing to do to tell his side of what happened so that when it goes to court the bad people can be sent to prison. But I'll find him and ask him to call you before bedtime. OK?"

"... Did he have to go to the hospital?"

"No sweetie, you saw him on TV he's OK, just very very busy. Now, uncle Mac called and asked if I could go and help them out with the big job, so Grandma is going to take you to school. I'll see you as soon as I can OK baby?"

"OK Mummy, when you see Daddy, tell him I love him and he looked pretty on TV."

"I will sweetie. Now let's go." Nikki hugged Amy and stood up leading her to the door. Before they left Nikki extracted her badge and gun from the safe in the hall closet.

* * *

_I thought it was about time Amy featured a little and this gave me a perfect opportunity. Enjoy._

_I hope to have more chapters for you by Friday._


	100. Under Attack

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**100. Under Attack**

Nikki and Hawkes finished stacking the pallet with the tested drugs and with a small escort headed down to the vault a couple of floors below the morgue. As they entered the vault everything began to go wrong.

"Hawkes! Can you smell sulphur?"

"Yeah, where's it coming from?"

"I don't know, I'll grab some masks while we get this away."

Nikki went to a supply closet in the hall as the evacuation alarms began to sound. She quickly hurried back to the vault as Hawkes dismissed the escort. She tossed one of the masks to him.

"Get out of here Nikki, I'll finish up."

"Not a chance it'll take both of us to get it through the door. I'm staying. We'll get this done and get out ourselves."

Hawkes conceded. "Let's do it."

They were finishing the job, Hawkes punching the locking codes into the vault door while Nikki signed the evidence log and stowed it in a drawer in the office. She was just returning when a gas company employee entered and said they should leave. A moments exchange with Hawkes raised his suspicions and once they were outside the door and earshot of the "gasman" he pulled her into the stairwell and up towards the morgue.

"If they're gasmen, I'm J-Lo!" He told her.

"Irish accents."

"Did you get a look at his tattoo?"

"Yeah, Celtic cross. Pretty distinctive."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the same as one on the gang member Flack shot this morning. I'm going to make sure."

"Wait!" Nikki grabbed Hawkes' arm and he turned to face her. "Don shot someone?"

"... You didn't hear?"

"No, he called to tell us he was OK and Mac said he was a bit shaken, but we haven't had time to discuss the raid."

Hawkes took off his mask and motioned for Nikki to do the same. "... Nikki, it was him or the other guy, as simple as that. ... No way was he going to come off second best."

"And you reckon this guy had the same tattoo?"

"Let's find out." Hawkes rushed up the final stairs and into the main morgue area, the walls were lined with doors into the refrigerated storage for bodies.. Nikki waited by the door and pulled out her phone.

"Shel, phone signal's down. I'm going to check the land line and call Mac."

Nikki slipped into the office next door and picked up the landline. She started to become really concerned as she couldn't raise the internet either. She headed back to Hawkes, who was closing the drawer with the body in it. "Definitely the same tattoo."

"We've got trouble then. All the phone lines are out so is the internet. ... What have we got ourselves into?"

"I have no idea, but we're gonna find out. Come-on, let's see if the internal messenger system is working."

"You got any weapons down here?"

"Only the tools in the autopsy room."

"I'm beginning to wish I'd taken you up on your offer to evacuate." Sighed Nikki as she closed the door to the office and locked it as Hawkes began typing.

Back in the office Hawkes sent out a site wide message, and managed to locate Mac and Stella who told them to stay put and wait for instructions.

A few minutes later they could hear a deafening thump, followed by several more. There was a short pause and it started again, evenly spaced, there was no pause this time the sound continued. "The only thing that can make that noise is that 50 millimeter we had in the lab, it'll slice through the vault, which means they're going after the drugs." Said Nikki.

"Sounds like the lab is under attack ... Mac's not going to let them get away with the evidence, they're going to stop them."

As they were talking they heard the elevator ding. "Stay here." Hawkes instructed as he unlocked the door. He opened it slowly and edged out into the hallway. Nikki watched uneasily. Hawkes found the elevator doors open and a body slumped inside surrounded by blood, a message scrawled across his forehead. Hawkes looked back to the office. "We got a job, give me a hand."

Nikki helped Hawkes drag the body into autopsy and get it onto one of the benches. Using the scanner they located the bullet and Hawkes dug it out as Nikki kept a lookout.

"Got it."

"Footsteps, we got company." Whispered Nikki in reply.

"In here." Hawkes quietly but urgently replied, yanking open one of the drawers. "I promise I won't shut it right up."

"What about you?" She asked sliding onto the bench and laying down as Hawkes pushed it closed. He left a small gap. It was enough for her to hear what was going on outside. She heard the footsteps come closer, then a scuffle and the whirring of the bone cutter. She took a deep breath and edged her fingers into the gap and pulled herself out, hoping that what she could hear was Hawkes with the implement. As she climbed out Hawkes relieved the intruder of his weapon and pulled the ID badge from around his neck.

"You OK?" Nikki asked. Hawkes nodded and held up the ID.

"It's Adam's. Whose blood?" Nikki faced the gang member taking the ID card and holding it up. "Where is he?"

The guy just sneered menacingly, refusing to answer any of their questions.

"OK, you want to play dead? ... Nik, let's get out of here. Open that drawer." Hawkes indicated the one beside him. Nikki dragged it out and Hawkes nudged the guy over to it. He tried to resist and Hawkes knocked him forward with the gun and he stumbled, then with the barrel of the gun against his back forced him into the cold store drawer. They closed the drawer and pushed another cabinet in front of it.

"Where are Mac and Stella?"

"Main Lab. You ok?" Hawkes replied looking at Nikki.

"Fine. Think we can use the elevator?"

"I hope so, come on, any signal yet?"

"Nothing." Nikki looked and pushed the phone back in her pocket.

Hawkes and Nikki took the elevator to the lab, the door opening as Mac crept up the stairs. Edging out Hawkes found himself and Mac facing each other. Recognising the other was no threat they relaxed a little as Stella and Nikki joined them. After comparing a few notes on their situation Stella began dusting the elevator button for prints. Nikki took Adam's ID from Hawkes again and headed for the lab.

"Any luck finding that bullet?" asked Mac. Hawkes held it up for Mac to see before moving into the lab to join Stella and Nikki where they worked in tense silence.

"Mac, the blood's Adam's, it matched his internal control sample." Announced Nikki.

"There's a SWAT team at the warehouse, there's nothing we can do to help them at the moment. We need to stop the gang taking the evidence from here." Stella confirmed they had a hit on the print she recovered from the elevator and the bullet popped a match to the open case of Candice Broadbent, the FBI agent gunned down 6 months earlier. Nikki cruised the lab as Mac spoke and seized one of the guns which had been left on the counter when the lab had been evacuated. Checking that it was loaded she also grabbed an extra round of ammunition before rejoining the others who were already armed.

Mac was beyond mad now and he taunted the gang leader via the internal intercom system as he pieced together the killing of Candice and who was in protection. A few minutes later they were all being drenched in water as the sprinkler system was activated. Realising the gang were going to try and escape Mac sent Hawkes to the basement to stop them and Stella took the elevator, jumping into the car via the overhead hatch, she managed to close the doors as they started firing. Now the doors were closed about half the drugs were out of the gang's reach.

--

Police cars screeched to a halt by the garage exit and Don jumped out as Hawkes ran up the ramp.

"Hey, Flack we've got a 10-13 in progress." Hawkes briefed as they hurried towards the main entrance.

"How many?"

"At least 3 armed and mobile, already blocked the parking garage exits. Mac, Stella and Nikki are still inside."

Don didn't believe what he was hearing, it was a good thing he hadn't known about her being in the lab. Now he did though and he momentarily lost the plot. "What the hell's she doing here?"

"Mac called her in to help."

"She alright?"

"Last time I saw her, but we need to get them back up." Hawkes prompted. Don waved a uniformed SWAT team over to back them up as they approached the main entrance cautiously.

--

Mac and Nikki edged around the lab until they reached the back stairs. "Head down to meet Stella, keep your eyes open."

"OK." She agreed and began to edge her way down the stairs.

After several minutes when she had made it down about 5 floors their was a loud blast and she felt the building shake, grabbing the hand rail to steady herself as her head swam she sat down, still clinging onto the rail. As hard as she tried to focus all she could think about and see in her mind was the plane hitting the World Trade Centre and wondering if it had felt the same. Her stomach was churning and she was fighting the urge to throw up, but she was frozen to the spot. Even the footsteps coming down the stairs failed to dent the fog surrounding her, threatening to cast a black cloud over her. As she realised she was about to pass out, she felt fingers close around hers and gently pry her hands from the rail, before pulling her to her feet. Then she looked up at Mac's concerned gaze and she heard the blood rushing back to her brain. She rocked unsteadily on her feet as Mac began to help her down the stairs.

Mac's ears were ringing with the sound of the explosion which had just avoided taking him too. He didn't think he could speak if he wanted to. He just kept a firm hold of Nikki as they made their way to the entrance.

--

Downstairs with three of the gang in custody, Stella, Don and Hawkes were about to make their way into the building, through the throng of people now scattering in all directions as debris from the explosion continued to fall on the street, an eerie silence surrounding them. As they moved towards the door Mac and Nikki emerged. Don watched as she said something to Mac and they emptied their weapons and prepared to hand them over. The team made their way towards them. Stella hugged Mac as Don took their guns and ammo and passed them to a uniformed officer for safe keeping before slipping an arm around Nikki and holding her close. He could feel her shaking and knew that if he didn't hold onto her, her legs would give way.

"Mac!" Peyton's voice carried through the crowd as she ran towards him and threw herself in his arms as he stepped away from the team to meet her. He hugged her back and whispered in her ear.

"How come you didn't do that to me?" Don whispered in Nikki's ear as he pulled her closer. Nikki never answered, but just rested her head on his shoulder, glad she had someone to hold her up on her feet as her head spun again.

Mac wrapped an arm around Peyton and they turned to walk away. Stella noticed.

"Hey Mac! Where you going?"

"London." Was all the response he gave as they walked away. Don grinned mischievously at Hawkes and Stella over Nikki's head.

"Nikki? You ok?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, just shaken, the explosion just- The whole building shook, I-" Don had a pretty good idea what was wrong and felt she needed some space to calm down.

"Stell, you need us for a little while? I'm gonna take Nik down to the coffee shop."

"No, you go. I call you if there's anything."

"You guys ok?" He asked, seeking confirmation that they were unharmed before he left.

"The cleaning crew aren't going to be happy that's for sure." Stella quickly replied.

"Just remind me not to be around when they arrive." Added Hawkes.

_Hi, back from holiday and I finally got this chapter together and it's a little longer than usual. Hope you like it. _

_I have 3 chapters written, but just need to somehow link this with the next part of the story._


	101. All shook up

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_I hope this makes sense, it's late here and I'm off to bed, but wanted to post this first_

**101.**** All shook up**

With his arm firmly around her waist Don escorted Nikki from the scene. The coffee shop was buzzing as they entered with a large number of people who had been evacuated from the lab. Don glanced around and caught a couple of people moving from a table by the window and he guided Nikki towards it, pulling out a chair for her to sit down. He took the one opposite her. A waitress breezed past.

"Sorry folks, we're backed up, I'll be with you a soon as I can."

"No problem." Muttered Don as she disappeared. "Nik?"

Nikki raised her head wearily. "Hawkes said you shot someone." She whispered, not ready to talk about herself yet. Don strained to hear her over the noise of the crowded room. He watched her eyes dart around the room and back to his face. All he wanted was to take her somewhere quiet and wrap his arms around her, but she was still visibly shaken by the events at the lab. So much had happened during the day that it would take them all several weeks to process everything and put it in perspective. He could see all the department shrinks lining up to take a shot at them. He could tell she was on edge and still scared. He opted to avoid the subject of her for the moment.

"It was me or him, ... I had no intention of leaving you and Amy to fend for yourselves." He said calmly and quietly, leaning forward resting his clasped hands on the table.

"That why you rang me this morning?"

"Kind of, it wasn't how I intended to start my day. I saw the cameras and then the Chief said he wanted me to make the statement, I knew I had to call. ... Is Amy ok?"

"Yeah, she went into school pretty thrilled to have her Daddy on TV. Thankfully the reasons went over her head. ... Are you OK?"

"I'm good. How are you doing babe?" He resisted the urge to reach out and touch her, but his eyes never left her.

"The whole gang thing, the drugs, I'm OK. ... Can we get out of here?"

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere that's not here. ... Pleeease-" She stood up and grabbed his hands. He allowed her to lead him outside, where she stopped.

"Where we going Princess?" He asked watching her as she looked around frantically. He tightened his grip on her hand. "I get it. Come on." He pulled her down the street and into a deserted alley. "Not the best place, but it's quiet." He whispered still holding her hand. "What's up babe?"

"... The explosion, it just, I ... I saw it all happening again, only this time it was like I was feeling what they all must have felt. The whole building shook, the explosion echoed, I- ..."

She looked up at him her eyes reflecting her inner turmoil. He didn't know what to say to her, how to make her feel better. He did the only thing he could think of at that moment and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him as he stroked her hair. That was when she completely lost it and dissolved into tears. Neither of them knew how long they stood there. Eventually she pulled back and he held out his handkerchief, she slowly took it from him and dried her eyes, but they were all red and puffy.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be. It's OK."

"It's stupid Don, I should be able to handle something like that. I shouldn't end up in tears after."

" It's OK to be all shook up. Hell, I've had enough scares today for a lifetime. Those guys almost shot Danny and Adam, I almost had my guys shoot two cops. That's nothing to finding out from Hawkes you were still in the lab before the explosion."

"Shot Danny and Adam?" She asked looking up confused.

"They were held hostage at the warehouse causing a distraction."

"Are they OK?"

"They'll be fine. Adam got beat up a little, Danny's got a couple a broken ribs and a broken hand, Lindsay's with him at the hospital."

"Is she OK, she was supposed to be at the warehouse."

"She's fine, Danny took her shift."

"I guess I should get back, help Stella start clearing the mess."

"You be alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I needed to let it out, ... Thanks for taking care of me."

"Anytime babe you know that. ... Who's meeting Amy?"

"Mum."

"Can I come round later, I need to see her."

"Sure, we'll grab some pizza for dinner."

"I like your thinking."

Nikki dabbed her eyes again with the handkerchief, then Don eased it from her fingers and dabbed her eyes to remove streaks of mascara which had run, before slipping it into his pocket again.

"You sure you're OK?"

"Yeah." She rose on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered as she walked away. Don turned and followed her, his long strides quickly catching her.

After several hours sifting through evidence and re-cataloguing it Stella, Nikki and Hawkes finally wandered exhausted from the scene and headed to the hospital to check on Adam and Danny. As they entered the waiting area they found Lindsay.

"Linds." Stella greeted and hugged the younger woman. "Is everything OK, what are you doing out here?"

"Doctor's with Adam, ... They've taken Danny into surgery to resent his hand. "the physical wounds will heal in a few weeks. It sounded pretty horrific what those guys did to them. I guess the department shrink is going to be called in to talk to all of us."

"Already started."

"Where's Mac? I expected him to be with you all."

"Mac and Peyton are on their way to London. Nikki's staying for a week to help us out."

--

After being reassured that Danny and Adam were fine the others made their way home leaving Lindsay to wait for Danny's parents to arrive.

Nikki got home to find Don had just got there too with the promised pizza and Amy was helping him prepare the table.

"Mummy!"

Amy excitedly greeted Nikki, who scooped up her daughter and hugged her tight. "hey sweetie. How was school?"

"My teacher wants to talk to you tomorrow, grandma has a letter for you."

"OK did she say why?"

Amy shook her head. Nikki glanced at Don and he shook his head, none the wiser. "Where is grandma?"

"She just left said something about staying with Rosie tonight to give us some time alone."

Nikki frowned. "You're all dusty." Amy stated as she squirmed in Nikki's arms. Setting the child down, she glanced around.

"You be OK for five minutes while I take a shower and change?"

"Yeah, you need a hand?" Don asked raising his eyes at her, half grinning over Amy's head.

"I think I can manage, take care of Ames and don't eat all the pizza before I get back." With that Nikki turned and headed up the stairs.

* * *

_I have 4 more chapters ready for you so you know what you need to do if you want me to post them faster._


	102. Short Straw

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**102. Short Straw**

It had been around three months since the explosion in the lab. The team were back together, Danny and Adam recovered from their injuries and the lab cleaned up and put back together. Life appeared good again for the team as Nikki arrived at the upper-class apartment block on West 72nd Street and looked up. After studying the building for a moment picturing the thief rappelling down the outside she sighed and went inside. She reached the 50th floor penthouse via the privately chauffeured elevator and found herself walking along a cream carpet. It was one of those deep pile things that you would love to walk along barefoot, like you would along the beach. But for a hallway, it was nuts. She smiled at the uniformed officer at the door, who recognized her and greeted her warmly.

"Evening Detective. You back in the city now?"

"Yeah, Tommy, I drew the short straw, on call my first night back."

"Detective Bonasera's inside, go ahead. We're waiting for Detective Flack to return."

Nikki acknowledged the information and stepped inside the apartment. Stella was talking to a red head who apparently had her phone glued to her ear.

"I don't know, ask Don, he knows the details, he went after the guy." Devon shrugged to Stella then turned away and concentrated on the call again. "Yeah, I'm still here. Devon, Devon Maxford." She drawled into the phone, leaving Stella to stare after her.

"Looks like I picked the wrong night to come back to work here." Nikki broke the silence, looking round the apartment.

"Nikki! Hi, Welcome back! I don't know about anyone else, but I'm pleased to see you." Stella greeted her with a beaming smile.

"I heard this is the latest of several similar break-ins."

"Yeah, the Chief was hit a couple of nights ago. Another hit, he's gonna want answers."

"I can just imagine. Want me to start in the bedroom?" Asked Nikki, pointing to the back of the apartment.

"No, I'll do it, could you get a start on talking to the neighbor and staff, someone also needs to check the street and the roof, they had to have rigged the rappelling gear somewhere."

"No problem, I'll start with the neighbor." Nikki turned and walked back out of the apartment. When she returned Don was talking to Stella. He didn't see her at first, but she definitely noticed him. He wasn't wearing his usual attire. His shirt was partially undone, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the shirt hanging loose. She decided she liked that look on him, he looked incredibly sexy, but being here dressed like that meant there was more going on than being called in at short notice. Tearing her eyes off him she looked at Stella as they talked.

"Did you get a description of the car?"

"Yep. It was your average super-stealth spy car. Whatever model comes with the blue fire getaway package."

Nikki realised her earlier thought was true as Devon reappeared, still clutching her phone and draped herself on Don. She wasn't sure what sickened her more, that Don was making out with someone else or who it was with. Don's phone rang and he stepped aside to answer it. At the same time Nikki's also rang. They hung up at the same time and Nikki turned to Don.

"Bond Street?" She asked as Devon draped herself over him again.

"Yeah, need a ride?" He replied trying to ignore Devon.

"Thanks."

Stella noted the strained exchange and raised her eyes at Nikki as Don moved across the room and collected his jacket and tie.

"I'm fine." Nikki replied as she noted Devon hovering over Don, pouting.

"You're leaving?" she questioned.

"I have to, I'm on call. Stella will make sure everything's OK before she goes." He answered with a pleading look at Stella.

"Will you come back after?"

"I'm gonna be busy, could take all night. I'll call you tomorrow." He answered giving her a quick peck on the cheek, while wondering what Nikki thought. She had moved to the doorway, her kit in her hand making small talk with the officer while trying to ignore them.

As they left the apartment Don slipped into his jacket and put his tie around his neck, using the time in the elevator to finish tying it properly. Nikki stood back against the wall in silence.

"You OK princess?" He asked finally as he adjusted his collar and turned to her.

"... Fine ..." She replied curtly, not wishing to give the elevator operator any reason to discuss them.

"When did you start back?"

Nikki looked hard at her watch before answering. "A couple of hours ago. Mac started me out with 3 on call shifts."

"Want me to put in a good word and get him to change his mind?"

"No, it's OK it suits me."

Reaching the underground garage they headed for Don's car. As he drove away from the apartment complex he glanced at her. She was staring out of the window. He could sense she was bugged by something.

"Talk to me."

"Amy's missing you. I know things have been busy, but you haven't seen her in more than two weeks, she's asking questions. I'm running out of excuses to give her as to why the father that fought so hard to be her father is now ignoring her, now he has what he wants."

"I'm sorry about that Nik, really. I will try and see her soon." He was met with silence. Glancing at Nikki again she was still staring out the window. "That's not all that's bugging you."

"It's nothing."

"Nikki, you know you can talk to me. Is it something to do with that Philly detective? He hurting you?"

"No, just drop it Don."

"Something has you pissed off."

"Yeah, so what, I'll deal with it."

"I'm a good listener if you want to sound off."

Nikki was silent for a long time, working out what not to say to him. She looked up as they turned into Bond Street and he stopped the car. "Just call Amy." Nikki got out of the car and grabbed her kit from the back seat before joining Mac at the edge of the crime scene. "Mac."

"Nikki, Welcome back. I need you and Hawkes to take the scene here, it looks like I'm running press interference."

"No problem."

Nikki walked over to Hawkes and they began working the scene. Don watched as he slowly left the car. Something wasn't right with her and it was more than him not seeing their daughter, but if she wouldn't talk he didn't know what he could do to help. It had been more than two weeks since they had talked properly. He knew she was coming back to work in the city, but he didn't know when and to see her turn up at Devon's place without talking to her just caught him off guard. She was playing things cool, but she was definitely pissed about something. He resolved to try and talk to her later.

--

They spent most of the night processing the scene and it was now daylight and the street was getting busy with the morning commuter traffic. Nikki was supervising the removal of the body and Hawkes was standing on the sidelines talking to Don.

"They hit Sinclair's house, then they hit you. Maybe they're targeting cops." Commented Hawkes.

"Only problem with that is, it was my girlfriend's place." Replied Don watching Nikki at the ME's van. They could hear Mac's phone ring, but he ignored it as he walked the scene again.

"Your girlfriend? How long has that been going on?" Asked Hawkes confused as he watched the detective watching the group at the MEs van.

"Couple weeks." Don smirked at him as Mac called their attention to car skid marks.

* * *

_Hope you like this. This episode was too good to resist using for some added friction._


	103. The Mayor's Fundraiser

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks to b1u3b311 and my other reviewers. I know you think I'm mean using this episode, but it was too good to pass up._

_This is a slightly longer chapter than normal, but it was difficult to split. Enjoy._

**102. The Mayor's Fundraiser**

Don tried several times to speak to Nikki when he was around the lab later, but whenever he was there she seemed to be absent. The following morning he had gained an ID for the dead body and went to find Mac to tell him, when he ran into Danny. The last person he wanted to meet at the moment. He glanced around the lab, relieved that Nikki wasn't around to hear what was about to happen. They may be good friends, but sometimes Danny got a little too involved in his life and this was going to be one of those moments.

"Ooh, how's that new girlfriend?"

"Keep walkin', Mess."

"Yeah? No, seriously, where'd you meet her?"

"Met her at a charity event. Police/Fire Hockey Game."

"So she's got teeth or--?"

"Move." Don snapped, while waving Danny away. Danny grinned, planning on cornering his friend for a beer or two later and talking about the new girl in Don's life.

Don turned to Mac, wondering how he could stop Nikki avoiding him and sit down with him so he could talk to her, even if only for a few minutes. That soon went out of his mind as his discussion about the victim with Mac lead to something a little more threatening and close to home when Mac revealed the 3.33 am calls to Don.

--

Nikki arrived at the lab 30 minutes late having left Amy in tears again because Don hadn't called. Stella found her in the locker room cursing when her locker door refused to open.

"Nikki? Everything OK? It's unlike you to be late."

"Stella I'm sorry, I'll make it up. I'm just a little stressed out." She almost whined. Before banging the locker door and it flying open. In the process of pushing her jacket bag and gun into it she sighed. Stella was quietly gathering what she needed from her own locker. Nikki hated the silence, finally she felt the need to vent her frustrations. "... Don hasn't seen Amy in over two weeks or talked to her, she doesn't understand about the job, and now he has this new girlfriend, ... I don't know what to tell her. She's got very clingy and won't let me leave without floods of tears. I don't know what to do, she's never been like this before!"

"Anything I can do?"

"Tell Don to see his daughter. ... No forget it. It's not your problem. You looking for me?"

"Actually yes. There's a strong possibility we're going to have to go to the mayor's fundraiser tonight, think you can dig out that red number of yours and do a little networking?"

"Red number?"

"It's black tie." Stella said simply, but in her stressed state Nikki just looked confused. "Christmas ball, designer dress that had Flack's eyes bugging out?"

"I don't know, it's pretty revealing."

"Yeah, might make him think twice about Devon."

"I doubt it. If he's happy I'm not going to interfere and that dress is not appropriate to work in."

"But you'll look sensational, it could be just what we need to reel these guys in, I'll set you up with some bling and see what we get. Think Detective Valens can come up for the night and be your escort?" Nikki shook her head. "Why?"

"We're not together anymore, ... called it quits about 3 weeks ago. He was fun to be around, but it wasn't really working and we just decided it was better to go our separate ways."

"But you guys have been dating for about 6 months and you decide now."

"It may have started 6 months ago, but we've barely seen each other. I spent all of 3 weekends in Philly and he managed two up here, the second 3 weeks ago, other than that it was snatched phone calls between cases, or me ferrying Amy around to some club or other. I'm better off on my own."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. Amy doesn't need all the trauma every time some guy wants to take me to dinner, she's getting older and soon it's going to start getting difficult."

They heard the door open and foot steps approach. "Stell you in here, we got a development." Don called as he rounded the line of lockers. He stopped when he saw Nikki.

"We'll talk later, come see me when you two are done." Stella advised Nikki, resting an encouraging hand on her arm. Turning she left Nikki and looked at Don. "Go easy, I need both of you in one piece tonight." Before Don could answer she had gone, the door closing noisily behind her.

Nikki waited for a moment, staring at the floor composing herself. Then she looked up, her tone flat and serious. "What is Amy to you?"

"You know as well as I do she's my daughter."

"We fought three years ago because I didn't want you to feel obligated to her. You finally convinced me that wasn't the case, I relent and share custody and 6 months later she's discarded in favour of your new toy."

"That's not true."

"Yeah? Well you explain it to a 5 year old that hates me leaving the house because she thinks you've abandoned her and that I'm going to do the same. You can't treat her like that Don. You want to be her father, then man up and take the responsibility. If you've changed your mind then you have to work out how to tell her and I want you to sign over full custody to me again."

"What's got into you. You're so angry with me."

"Yeah Don I'm mad at you. Your daughter is not something you can pick up and put down when you feel like it. She's a human being with feelings and she thinks you don't care about her anymore! So you'd better do something about it and soon or I'll deal with it and I don't think you'll like my solution."

"You know what the job is like. For the last 3 weeks I've barely made it home. You want me to come knocking to say hi at midnight when she has school the next day?"

"What about a phone call that doesn't take much and at least she'll know she's not been abandoned. ... It time to decide what she really is to you ... I'm late for work."

Nikki pushed past him and left the room.

Don sank down onto the bench and ran his hands across his face. When did life get so complicated again.

--

A few hours after the confrontation between Don and Nikki over his neglect of Amy, the trip to the Mayor's fundraiser was confirmed. Now Nikki found herself mingling with the New York elite in search of their thieves. With nothing else to chose from at short notice Nikki was wearing the red dress from the Christmas Ball and Stella looked stunning in a black halter dress decorated with tiny beads which caught the light as she moved. As they mingled, Stella was taking photographs and they were all keeping their eyes out for trouble. Nikki found herself at the roulette table when Don turned up next to her.

"I'll come by and see her soon." He mumbled.

"You should, she doesn't understand why you haven't been there."

"I've been busy."

"I saw, the other night. When did that start?" Nikki asked coldy.

"A couple of weeks ago. We've-"

"You guys see anything?" Stella asked, her voice echoing through the earpieces they wore, effectively stopping their conversation escalating. They both knew she would have overheard.

Don replied as Nikki moved away, something across the room catching her eye. Don watched her go thinking about the last time she wore that dress and how happy they were, how he could run his hands down her back when they were dancing. He started comparing her to Devon, there was no real connection with her, he'd picked her up as a distraction at the Police/Fire hockey game after seeing Nikki with that Valens guy from Philly. He was mad that she was still with the guy who'd picked her up outside the lab several months before. The evenings they had spent together with Amy making no impression on her. He'd picked on Devon, because she was the nearest woman to him, hoping to make a quick show in front of Nikki to give her something to think about, but she never saw him. Now he was embroiled in a lifestyle he didn't like and didn't want. He wanted the one thing he couldn't have and that was eating away at him ever since she turned up at Devon's place a couple of nights before.

Don and Stella exchanged a few words quietly via their hidden communications devices and he continued to watch Nikki as she easily worked the room. He didn't notice Devon sidle up to him as he conferred with Stella.

His jaw tightened as she purred in his ear. "I, uh, heard when cops work too hard they talk to themselves."

"Devon."

"Thought you were working tonight. What is this? Some sort of an undercover thing?" She drawled.

Don heard Stella's voice in his ear and he half turned to Devon. "I'll make this up to you." He repeated, wishing he didn't have to. All he wanted was to tell her where to go, so he could go after the one person he had spent the last 6 months trying to forget, but that wouldn't be the best option right now. He didn't need her making a scene.

"Yes, you will." She answered as she trailed her hand across his chest squeezing between him and the roulette table and with her hands still on him she purred in his ear. "I think spies are sexy." Don smirked uncomfortably and moved away, completely unaware that the whole incident had been witnessed by Nikki from across the room where she had just run into to Jenna.

"Nikki?"

"I'm sorry Jen, what were you saying about why you're here?"

"Schmoozing clients, you know how it works. What's up with you?"

"Not much. First case back in the city and I get to work with Don, ... things are bad again. He hasn't seen or spoken to Amy in 3 weeks and can barely take the time to speak to me to arrange anything."

"NYPD Freeze!" Don's voice echoed across the hall and through Nikki's earpiece.

"A runner. I'll call you Jen." Nikki said over her shoulder as she took off for the door after Don and Stella. She reached the outside as Stella drove the SUV away presumably with Don inside as they chased the high tech car they had been after.

Nikki went over to the incapacitated Police vehicles to check everyone was alright.

"We're fine Detective." One answered as they began to regroup from where they had scattered as the pursuit began.

"What took out your tyres?"

"Looked like a laser, sliced right though them like a knife through butter. What the hell kind of car was that?"

"Just your average super stealth spy car." She replied with a grin, then frowned as she realised she had used Don's exact words from a couple of nights earlier. "I need a radio."

"Here." One of the uniformed officers handed his over and Nikki radioed through that they needed to be aware the laser was operational. It was something they strongly suspected of the car earlier when James Stanton's scalp was identified as a clean slice with no tool marks, but now they had witnesses who had seen it in operation.

* * *

_ I know I'm dragging things out... but you can't have all the answers right away._


	104. Loyalties

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**104. Loyalties**

When Nikki made it back to the lab, Don was in interrogation with Maude Adams and Danny and Lindsay were having fun with the car. Mac eyed Nikki as she walked into the lab, the skirt of her dress flowing around her ankles.

"Nikki, we got this, go home, catch up with everything tomorrow. You look like you're exhausted."

"Actually, my feet are killing me. They may look good, but high heels are a killer." She said reaching down and removing her black strappy, high heeled sandals. "Are you sure you don't need me for anything tonight?"

"Get some sleep. Hawkes is just leaving he'll give you a ride."

"Thanks."

Mac entered the observation booth to meet Stella as they watched Don and Maude.

--

The following afternoon with all the evidence in and their murderer apprehended Nikki was standing in the observation booth while Don and Stella quizzed the kid who had designed everything. Teasing out the story of his jealousy of what others were doing with his inventions and not letting him play. So he resorted to murder to get back at them. Nikki shook her head. She was listening, but not really looking, her focus on Don, about how good he had looked in the tux the night before and the rage she felt when that rich socialite had poured herself over him. She closed her eyes trying to forget, but that only made the image worse. She looked at her watch. Her shift was over 10 minutes ago, they didn't need her anymore, so she turned and headed into the hallway and made her way back to the lab to sign out.

--

With the interrogation over and their killer in custody Don made his way to the lab with Stella. He needed to speak to Nikki, but they had been working different angles during the day and their paths hadn't crossed. He had a few things to straighten out. Starting with keeping a promise to Devon, but only after he had spoken to Nikki. He was disappointed to find she had already clocked out and left.

"Hey Flack, you still around?"

"Yeah. Stell can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She lead the way into her office and Don closed the door behind him.

"Nikki seem OK to you?"

Stella thought about their conversation in the locker room the day before and as much as it hurt to say so she lied, well half lied. "As far as I know. Why?"

"Something is eating her at the minute and it's more than me not seeing Amy, any idea what's going on?"

"Don, she's been through a lot, she feels she's ready to come back here, give her time to settle in. Sort out whatever it is with Amy that's bugging her and maybe everything will seem better."

"I don't know. ... Maybe it's just me, Devon is doing my head in always wanting me around, wanting to go out, me to take her to all these high class bars and restaurants, just so she can be seen to be mixing with the right people. I suggest a movie or grabbing a take out and some beers and she flips."

"Ever thought she's not the right girl for you."

"Oh I know that. I just don't know if I can take the fit she's going to throw if I tell her its over."

"That's your decision, but I think you just told me the answer. What is your ideal date?"

"... I don't know, it was pretty cool going up to Niagara with Nikki. You know what she did one time? Before she went to California. A couple of days after the brass paid their call, I got home from work, she was curled up on the couch with a blanket, she sent me to shower and change and when I came back she'd ordered Chinese take out and we sat together watching old black and white movies. It was one of the best nights I spent with any girl."

"That tell you something? Maybe you need to look where your loyalties lie. You stick with Devon and you'll be miserable, you already admitted she's not your type."

"Yeah so what. That's better than wishing my life away on something I can't have."

"You talked to her about that?"

"I don't need to. I saw for myself she's still with that guy from Philly PD, and you know what Stell? She actually looked happy."

"But you're not."

"I'll live with it."

"Just try talking to her, start with common ground like Amy, school, her clubs, anything like that, make a plan to see more of her like you used to. The last few days have been tough for you both. She obviously didn't know about Devon when she showed up the other night and you've been watching her every chance you got. You have to work together Don. Do something about what is going on between you or one of you will have to be transferred."

--

Nikki was standing with the other mums when the school bell rang. Amy came running out and waved at Nikki before stopping a moment and looking past her to the fence. "Daddy!" She squealed and ran full speed to the gate where Don met her and picked her up twisting around with her in his arms, her bag discarded at the side of the path.

"Hey pumpkin. ... I've missed you."

"I missed you lots, why haven't you come?"

"I've been busy putting all the bad people away, but you had your Ma to look after you."

"Are you coming home with us?"

"Not today, but soon I will I promise, I have some things to do today, but as soon as I clear those up I'll talk to your Ma and arrange to take you out, you like that?"

"Yeah!! Can mummy come too?"

"I don't know pumpkin, she'd probably like a day to herself. I was thinking it would be just you and me."

"... OK." Amy answered disconsolately. Don looked at her puzzled face. "You alright baby?"

Normally she would have told him off for calling her a baby, but she was so pensive that she never noticed.

"Can you make mummy smile? She's been really sad. Sometimes she cries."

"Does she now? How do you know?"

"I hear her. She thinks I'm asleep, but not always. Why is she so sad?"

"I don't know Sweetie, but I'll talk to her OK?"

"OK." Nikki walked over to them and reached down for Amy's bag. Slowly they walked across the street to Nikki's car. Don settled Amy into her car seat and strapped her in. Closing the door securely he stood in front of Nikki.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring her, and you."

"I don't care about me. I understand, she doesn't! ... I don't want to fight, not in front of Amy. ... I'm glad you came to meet her."

"Me too. ... She told me you're not happy, Nik what's going on with you? She hears you cry."

"It's nothing."

"You don't cry over nothing. Come on it's me you're talking to."

"Yeah and it's something I need to deal with on my own. ... Please Don don't push. Just trust me."

He sighed. He wanted to push, push as hard as he needed until she caved and told him her problems, but here was not the place. Somehow he needed to get her alone. It didn't strike him as being an easy prospect at this moment, she was still avoiding him. "Alright, I will for now, but we need to talk, ... soon."

"If you're referring to Devon. Don't bother, I don't need to hear it."

"OK, no Devon, but we are going to talk."

"We have to go. I'll see you around." Nikki hurriedly got into the car and started the engine. Pulling out into the traffic Don waved goodbye to Amy.

As he stood on the kerb staring at the disappearing car he made a decision.

* * *

_I should be working on my final degree assignment, but I opted to post another chapter instead ..._

_There you go. He's making amends with Amy._


	105. What's important?

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Final assignment has gone!! I thought I'd de-stress by being kind to you and posting the next chapter._

_A big_ _thank-you to __Brown eyed Girl 75__ for additional inspiration and encouragement for this and the next few chapters._

**105. What's important?**

Nikki let herself into her quiet house. It was going to be a strange weekend. Her mum was in Miami visiting her sick brother and arrangements had been made with Amy's best friend's mum for her to sleep over a couple of nights while Nikki was on call, so she didn't have to take her to work **when** she got called in. **If** didn't enter the picture when it came to the mayhem that one person could inflict on another. Nikki couldn't remember the last time she had been on call and not been called in. She also couldn't remember the last time she had been alone for any time in her own house, it suddenly felt very empty.

As she set about tidying up the scattered breakfast things she glanced at the clock and wondered what to have for dinner, when her phone rang. With a deep sigh she grabbed it from the counter where she had dropped it a short while before and answered it.

"Palmer."

"_Detective, sorry to break up your weekend this early, but we've been asked to send someone over to West 77__th__."_

"OK, where exactly?"

"_The hotel at Broadway and West 77. Reports of bodies being found in the Penthouse loft."_

"Do you have any details?"

"_Not yet, but I'll keep you posted. __We've got units on the way over there now."_

"... OK thanks."

Nikki hung up the phone picked up her car keys, gun and badge she had set down earlier with her phone and headed for the door, grabbing her jacket on the way out.

--

Arriving at the hotel, she parked her car and taking her lab kit headed for the entrance. Showing her badge to the doorman, he pointed out where she needed to go. As she arrived outside the designated door, she was more than a little suspicious and pulled her phone out to call dispatch.

"Yeah, it's Detective Palmer, can you confirm the location of my call, because I'm on scene and there's no one here."

"Not entirely true Princess." The voice echoed in the hall around her and she turned round to find herself face to face with Don, now standing in the doorway, he noted her stunned expression and slipped the phone from her fingers. "This is Flack, everything's cool. Cancel the call to Detective Palmer, it's a hoax." Ending the call he held out her phone to her. Slowly she reached up and took it. "Are you gonna come in?"

"Why would I do that?" She asked still suspicious, as she looked him over. He still wore his shirt and pants from work earlier, but the jacket and tie had been discarded and the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to his elbows.

"Because I promised we would talk and this is it." He reached for her hand to draw her into the room, but she stood rooted to the spot in the hallway.

"So you set me up with a hoax call, just so we can talk? Not exactly the way to do things Don."

"Would you have come if I asked you to meet me for dinner?"

"No, we don't need to talk, and besides your girlfriend would probably prefer you to have dinner with her at some expensive restaurant somewhere."

"There's only one woman I want to have dinner with and she's standing right here, are you going to come in?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I have some things to say and it would be better if I didn't have to do it in the hallway."

"You thought of how this looks Don? You're dating some rich socialite and pulling me into a hotel room to "talk"." She emphasised with air quotes. "Grow up. .. I'm leaving."

Nikki turned to walk away but he refused to let go of her hand. "OK, we'll go down to the restaurant, but there are a few things I need to say and it's gonna happen, I'd rather do it in private, but if you insist I'll go public."

"... OK, you've got 15 minutes, then I am leaving." She sighed. He nodded and stepped aside to let her into the room.

Nikki set her case down inside the door as Don closed it. Then she looked around. It wasn't any ordinary room it was a mini suite. The picture windows across the lounge area had an open door onto the balcony which had been set with a table ready for dining. What seemed like hundreds of candles flickered around the room. Don stood waiting for her to move from the doorway, to react in some way, but he was met with silence. He knew it was a risky venture, but he had to do something to make her see sense.

Both stood uncomfortably for several minutes. Finally Nikki turned to him. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but it's not going to work. You've got a girlfriend I'm not going to be sucked in by some sick twisted little game your playing!"

Don hung his head. He had gone over this moment so many times in his head, but he always got to this point and lost the plot, not really knowing how she would react, well maybe he did. She was furious and he knew it. He needed to diffuse the situation and fast before things got completely out of hand.

"No games Nik, this is for you. ... I dumped her yesterday, went round to her place after meeting you and Amy and told her we were through. ... It wasn't good, nothing's good right now. ... Are you happy?"

"You have the nerve to even ask?" She answered, her voice hard and cold. "You know me better than anyone, but somehow when you piss me off you haven't got a clue! ... No I'm not happy. You've barely spoken to me in the last month, you've ignored Amy and you think you can drag me over here with dinner and candles and expect to talk, I'm not buying it!"

"Yeah well you're not the only one with stuff to sort out. I had a lot on my mind too!"

"You could have just told me that Don, instead of ignoring us and making us feel like you got what you fought me for the last five years and now we mean nothing to you. Do we really mean that little to you or is it Devon's influence? Does she even know about us?"

"That's not true and just for the record Devon had nothing to do with it! I'm always thinking about you and Amy. You know I always wanted to be there for you both, you're the one who ran away!"

"Ran away? Come on, you know how I felt about everything, I told you I still needed time to make sure that I was doing things for the right reason, not that we made something because it was easier than doing what we really wanted!"

"But I told you what I wanted, ... Amy's my daughter too and what I want is a future with her and her mother, but somehow you just don't get it!"

"What you want?! Did you ever think about what I want, even what Amy might want? What we need? Everything doesn't revolve around you! Do you ever think of anyone but yourself and what you want?!"

"Yeah I do, and that's why I let you go to Jersey and carry on with that guy from Philly, and you just had to rub it in!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Their fight was escalating and neither was inclined at this point to tone things down, as they glared at each other, still standing near the door.

"You and him at the hockey game, his hands were all over you and you had Amy with you!"

"Sometimes you talk a load of rubbish you know that! For your information, he barely touched me!"

"That why he had his tongue down your throat?!"

"You're just jealous because it wasn't you! You don't know what the hell you want and you think that I'll jut be waiting in the wings whenever you get the notion that you want a future and a family with me and Amy. Well guess what, I'm not your second choice!"

"What I want! I've got news for you Princess, I've known what I wanted for the last 5 years you're the one who can't make up your mind! I've been waiting for you to deal with what happened. I thought you had, that we can make us work, but you've obviously got other ideas."

"Yeah, its called protecting us! There was a time when I thought we could have made it work, but I was wrong, now I'm beginning to think I was better off not coming home!"

Nikki suddenly turned around and reached for the door handle.

"Go ahead, run away again!" She turned to face him again, her eyes were full of tears and Don wondered if he had pushed her too far.

"I think you need to decide what's important. You wanted to talk, you ask me that's the last thing on your mind, you're more interested in getting laid, what was it you told that guy yesterday, they interrupted a very important third date! If she was that important you wouldn't have just thrown her over like you did. You ask me, go find some other sucker to fall at your feet, I'm through putting up with you trying to control my life!"

"Controlling your life? You kidding me?!"

"Yeah, you've been telling me what to do ever since you found out I was pregnant. Even being on the other side of the country didn't stop you. Why d'you think I cut the ties for 2 years? You can't always get what you want Don, and Amy and I are not some pawns in your plans for a perfect life. I came back to try and resolve things, but it was the biggest mistake I ever made!"

"You really think that?"

"Yeah I do!"

"Yeah well tell me is this a mistake?"

He grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards him and before she could argue he sealed his lips on hers and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

_I have another chapter and a half ready to post, will try and finish the second one soon. Please review and let me have your feedback on this._


	106. Risking Everything

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers, including b1u3b311. Everyone else should have received a PM. More thanks to Brown Eyed Girl 75 for acting as my sounding board._

**106. Risking Everything**

_He grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards him and before she could argue he sealed his lips on hers and wrapped his arms around her. _

His mouth crushed against hers as his tongue probed, seeking her to yield to him as he held her against him with the intensity of an erupting volcano. Nikki was shocked and furious and despite pushing back against Don's chest he never relinquished his hold on her, his lips were hot and hard almost animalistic against hers, distracting her from anything else as he moved one hand from her back and cupping her head holding her close, his fingers grazing the soft spot at the back of her neck. Sure that she was not going to elude him he drew his hand across her back and slipped his fingers under her shirt until he could firmly press his hand against her bare skin, right at the spot on her lower back which he knew would send her wild under any other circumstances.

She was still wearing the belt with her gun and other paraphernalia they carried, but he didn't care that it was now squashed between them. He knew he'd taken her by surprise and he knew he was risking everything, but this was the moment - it would be all or nothing. This was the moment that would define their future. She would either walk away with more than a few choice words or she would admit what they had toyed with for so long. He was scared that she would take the first option. The longer he held her and stopped her breaking them apart the longer it would be until she could make that move.

He grazed his fingers down the side of her face and neck, he vaguely heard her make some sound, he didn't care at this point if it was good or bad. He needed to convince her he loved her. The need for air became overwhelming and he reluctantly released her lips only to graze his lips down her neck as they both breathed heavily. He half expected her to start yelling, but she didn't.

Nikki's mind was in overdrive. His bold move had completely shocked her. No one had ever kissed her like that, she could feel his raw animal passion as she tried to push him away, but he was not giving her an inch of movement. There was no gentle teasing, no slow build up. He had kissed her hard before, but now was completely different, there was no self restraint in what he was doing. It was pure force and determination and he was doing it to prove a point. This was a side of him she had never seen before, if she was honest it scared her a little, but her mind was shutting down, her rational thought was being lost in the light headed sensation which was taking over as she fought to breathe. She was only vaguely aware of his hand on her neck until he grazed his fingers over her skin, followed by his hand moving across her lower back, feeling his fingers against her skin. The warmth of his hand sending sparks up her spine. There was no control in this situation and her brain was fuzzy as lack of air began to cloud her judgment. She moaned, trying to have him stop so she could breathe. Finally, lack of air must have got to him too as he released her lips, but he didn't let her go, merely moved his head to allow his lips and tongue to assault her neck in her most sensitive spots, both gasping to breathe.

"Don." Her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper, but he was oblivious to whatever came from her mouth, until she seized his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

He took in her swollen lips, streaked mascara and pale blue eyes filled with tears. He sighed as his hands cupped her face too, holding her gaze on his. All she saw was his piercing blue eyes smoldering with passion, lust and something she wasn't quite sure of. His face gave nothing away and she knew the dark look in his eyes meant business. They stared at each other, neither sure how long, until he tilted his head forward and captured her lips again, this time softly, almost pleading, his tongue grazing her lips, overwhelming her senses. He grazed his hands over her again resting where they were before one with his fingers teasing her neck the other on her lower back. He felt her tremble under his touch as she gasped. He slowly eased his hold on her and stepped back.

Nikki leant back against the door, the onslaught to her senses overwhelming, her legs felt like jelly, her hair previously neatly tied in a pony tail was now disheveled, from his fingers. Don stared at the floor for a moment as he heard her get her breath back and he calmed himself down. Nikki stared at him, she was unable to speak, there was no rational thought process in her mind. It was like she had been frozen in time, unable to move. She waited, she wasn't sure what for, but something told her to.

"I'm sorry Nik, ... I had no right." He croaked. "Forgive me?"

"... Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why should I forgive you?" Her voice was quiet and soft.

"I took advantage."

There was a long silence, he heard movement, but still couldn't raise his head and look at her. He closed his eyes and sat back on the arm of the couch, waiting for the door to close as she walked out. He heard her footsteps as she moved from the door. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. It took him a moment to realize that she was standing in front of him. He jumped when he felt her hands on him as she lifted his head to look at her. He looked up warily, his eyes flicked over her face. She seemed hesitant and nervous, but her eyes never left his, he felt a sense of anticipation and calm about her.

"What took you so long?"

"What?"

"Why did it take you so long to convince me to stay?"

"You asked me to let you go."

"Did it ever occur to you that I wanted you to show me, ... really show me, how much I meant, that you were prepared to put up a fight for me. Hell Danny made more of an attempt to convince me."

"But you begged me to trust you to let you-"

"I was scared Don, scared of making commitments, scared of what could happen if I lost you, I can't face losing someone else that means that much to me and-"

He reached for her hands and drew her closer. "... and now?"

"I'm terrified, ... you scared me just now, but at the same time, ... somehow, I guess I needed you to take charge, show me what I want."

"... So what happens now?" He asked watching her reaction, almost afraid of the answer in case she walked away. Her response was slow and measured.

"... What did you have in mind?" She watched for his reaction, his eyes giving nothing away.

"... Would you stay for dinner?"

She took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves which were beginning to run rampant. "... That all?" She asked hesitantly her eyes flicking over his face and round the suite.

"I guess that depends on that guy from Philly."

"Scotty Valens?" Don nodded. "He was only ever a friend. Nothing ever happened." She felt his hands tense in hers and saw his eyes darken. "What you saw was him saying goodbye, he left right after the game, it was the last time we spoke. ... You know something?" He shook his head. "You spoiled me for anyone else. He wasn't you and I couldn't handle it."

A smirk slowly spread across his face and he raised his eyes at her in mock amazement.

"It's true, he made me realize what I gave up and I decided that one of us should do something about it, then I found out about Devon, I was surprised, she's not your style Don."

"Yeah, well she's history. ... How's Amy?"

"She loved you turning up at school yesterday. ... you really hurt her by staying away."

"I know and I am sorry. Is she at home?"

"She's staying with Erin for a couple of days, Mum had to go down to Florida to see her brother and Sarah offered for her to stay over with them while I was on call."

"So what did you have planned for tonight?" He asked sliding his hands onto her hips and pulling her towards him. She slowly slid her hands onto his shoulders.

"Nothing special."

"Maybe we can change that."

She gave him a tentative smile then dipped her head and whispered in his ear. "I'd like that." He caught her for another slow smoldering kiss. The only indication that either had obligations outside of each other was a phone, which chose that moment to interrupt the intimate moment.

* * *

Hope you like where this is going ... Feedback is always welcome.


	107. Tease

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**107. Tease**

_The only indication that either had obligations outside of each other was a phone, which chose that moment to interrupt the intimate moment. _

Sighing heavily Don pulled back and release his hold on Nikki as she pulled her phone from her pocket and turned to answer it. Their peace was short lived when pounding started at the door.

"Hotel security open up!"

Nikki moved to the bedroom to take the call in private while Don moved to open the door. A few minutes later she returned to find him talking to the security officer. Both of them looked up as her heels clicked across the wooden floor. Don noted she had removed her jacket and gun belt and pulled the band from her hair while in the other room, making her look more relaxed.

"False alarm, dispatch were looking for confirmation of my call out earlier." She offered moving to stand next to Don as he slid his hand across her shoulders. The security officer looked at her carefully. Nikki looked between them. "What's up?"

"We've had a report of a domestic disturbance from here, I needed to check if everything is alright." The officer told her matter of factly.

"You told him everything's fine?" She said looking up at Don who nodded.

"Sorry Mrs Flack, policy says that we have to talk to both parties. Are you alright?"

She paused for a moment and looked curiously at Don, then at the security officer. "I'm fine, ... I'm sorry if we disturbed anyone. It was a misunderstanding."

"You're not hurt?"

"No."

"I can see you out if you like."

Nikki knew what he was doing, trying to give her a way out without any real confrontation. She shook her head and stepped closer to Don, placing an arm around his waist in the process. "Everything's fine, it won't be necessary." She answered confidently.

The officer looked them both over carefully then inclined his head. "OK then. ... goodnight." He stepped back and turned, moving to the door and Don followed securing the door behind him, then Don turned to Nikki, he was relieved to see the amused look on her face.

"Oh god! Were we really that bad?"

"I guess we were." He answered with an amused grin of his own as he walked over to her and slipped his hands around her waist. She looked up at him, her hands rested on his arms.

"Mrs Flack?" She questioned the grin still gracing her face.

Don shrugged. "Seemed good at the time."

She rose to her tip-toes and put her mouth next to his ear in a quick fluid motion. "I like it." She purred in his ear before walking away, heading out onto the balcony without looking back. Don watched her glide across the room, her words ringing in his ears. Finally his brain kicked in and followed her. She deliberately stood at the balcony staring at the street below. He stopped behind her and slid his hands around her waist, easing her back into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, her back still to him.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Forget it sweetheart. Just next time tell me what you want, it will save us a lot of hassle."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah Nik I mean it. ..." They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes, neither wanting to break the physical contact, both needing it to settle themselves and reassure the other that this time it wasn't going to go wrong. It was like in those few minutes they were cementing the bond which had been there since they first met.

"When's your next days off?" Nikki asked eventually, wondering how the idea she had just thought of could be put into action.

"Tuesday, Wednesday ... why?"

"After that?"

"Couple of weeks."

"Can you take some vacation next weekend?"

"Where you going with this?"

"Can you?"

"Maybe, I'll need to call in a couple of favors."

Nikki turned around to face him. "Do it, for me?"

"I don't know, things pretty heavy at the moment." He wondered where she was going with it, but looking at her he knew she was planning something. "What you got in mind?"

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you. Will it?"

"I guess not, but you know I hate surprises."

"So do I but it didn't stop you from taking me to Niagara so be patient."

"On one condition." He noted the look of nervous anticipation cross her face as he drew out his request. "Stay here tonight."

"... I'm not prepared, one CSI kit is not exactly what one takes for a night away." She chided playfully.

"... I guess this is where I admit what I did earlier ... take a look in the closet." Nikki watched him for an indication of what he might have done, but he remained cool and impassive. When he didn't give anymore she raised her eyes at him. "Take a look." He repeated. She slowly stepped back, out of his arms and headed to the bedroom. Reluctantly he let her go to make the discovery for herself, using the few spare moments to pull his phone from his pocket and make a quick call.

Nikki was acutely aware that he was still watching her as she made her way to the bedroom. She slowly pulled open the closet doors and peered inside, butterflies appeared to dance through her stomach as she took in the contents in anticipation of what she would find. It didn't surprise her to see Don's jacket and tie hanging up in one half, his gun belt carefully placed on the shelf above and his holdall sat at the bottom of the closet. What surprised her and made her stomach flutter again was the other half, it contained her small flight case with a package on top. She wasn't sure how long she stared at it, realizing the whole thing had been an elaborate set up.

"You're safe, it won't bite."

Her stomach lurched at the sound of his voice close behind her. She hadn't heard him follow her, but his low voice didn't do anything to stop the waves now running through her setting her nerves on edge.

"Are you going to open it?" The sound of his voice vibrated through her as he asked again, waving at the package.

"What this?" She countered, removing it from the closet and gently shaking it. "I think I'll save it until I go home. Open it all by myself." She teased; a pained expression crossed his face. He wanted to see her open the box. She raised her eyes to him. "Oh! You want me to open it now?"

"That's the idea Princess." He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her. "Tonight would be a good idea babe." He drawled as she took her time examining the package, she gave him a look of mock anger and turned the box around in her hands again, studying it carefully.

"There's no note, it might not be safe, perhaps I should check it for prints or something." She answered and took it to the bed and set it down, then turned to leave the room. She noted his exasperated expression; she knew he was dying for her to open it, deep down she was too, but she was enjoying the fun of making him wait. She stopped in the doorway as she heard him sigh.

"Well, if you're sure it's safe, maybe I could take a peek." She said turning to face him again. He knotted his brow.

"Just open the damned box Princess." He growled playfully. She stepped over to the bed and reached down to remove the ribbon tied around it, then stopped, stood up and turned to him. He noted the twinkle in her eye.

"You know what? I think I'll open it after dinner."

"You little tease." He groaned and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, at the same time taking her hand and pulling her onto his lap. With one arm around her he took the box in the other and deposited it in her arms, then turning her face towards him he kissed her gently. "Please do it now, for me." He pleaded before kissing her again.

Easing back a little before tipping her head and placing her mouth near his ear. "Well, I guess I could ... seeing as how you begged so nicely." She whispered then stood up and rested the box on the bed again and slowly lifted the lid, before flipping it over and reaching for the tissue paper inside.

* * *

_Thought you all deserved another chapter as a reward for getting me to 200 reviews! Thank you to those who have reviewed and those who have lurked, but are still reading._


	108. A Federal Offence

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**108. A Federal Offence**

Nikki eased back the tissue paper, her eyes focused on what she was doing, her hands shaking.

Don's eyes remained on her, watching her reaction to the contents. He hoped- well he didn't know what he hoped, he could barely breathe as he watched her nervously reach into the box, a small gasp escaping her lips. He knew she was apprehensive, her fears from six months ago still haunted her, but to him it was one of her endearing qualities. Until she had laid it out for him back then he really thought she had been in more relationships, not that she had slept around exactly, but that there had been more men than just him and Jason and he had no idea that she had never slept with Jason until their wedding night. In this day and age it was almost unheard of so when she told him he had been more than a little taken aback. Sure she could take his wiseass comments and give as good as she got, but when it came down to it underneath she was still innocent in certain bedroom matters, but he knew this time there was no quick answer, they would have to both be ready and he was looking forward to easing her fears and showing her a thing or two. One thing he was certain of, she would never walk away again, he'd learnt his lesson, he knew now what she never said to him that night in the park. She wanted him to talk her into staying, not giving her his blessing to leave. The next night at the crime scene, all the brother/sister talk. She was trying to lead him, he should have known then she was scared to be direct, this time he knew to question all her motives, to push her boundaries, ... a little at a time.

His attention turned back to her as she gasped his name, removing the garments from the box and holding them up, an envelope falling to the floor. He noticed the deep blush on her cheeks and smiled as she let her eyes wander over the short satin nightdress and matching robe. "Do you like it?" He asked, noting the involuntary jerk she made as she heard him speak. "If you don't want it I can take it back."

"... No, ... It's beautiful ... but why?"

"I thought it would look good on you, ... and I want to feel you in it." He waited for her response, his eyes on her. He was sure she blushed deeper, her eyes avoiding his.

She dropped the items on the bed and bent down to pick up the envelope while trying to settle the waves crashing in her stomach. She felt like she was back in high school her first day when everyone stared at her and hardly spoke to her; a reflection that she wasn't only the new girl, but she had the strange accent to go with it. She had been thankful then that she already knew Don and he stayed with her. Well maybe it was more the other way around, after all with a leg in plaster and hopping around on crutches his ability to carry his books was limited. Now he was the one staring at her making her nervous. She picked up the letter and stood up again, her fingers shaking as she held it in her hands.

Don could see her shaking as she read the envelope. He stood up and took her hands, trying to steady them. "Nothing is going to happen unless you want it. ... and I mean it, you've got any doubts about anything, any time and it don't happen. OK?" He pushed her hair back from her face and rested his hand against her cheek. Slowly she raised her eyes to meet his. He could see the anxiety consumed in them. "OK?" Unable to make her voice work, she nodded once slowly. He let his hands drop back to his sides, not wanting to break contact with her, but wanting to give her some space at the same time. "Are you going to read it?" He nodded to the letter still in her hands.

"It's addressed to you."

"I know, I want you to read it for me, tell me what it says. ... I'm scared to open it myself."

"But its from the department, I can't open your mail." Her voice gaining confidence as they debated the subject, while his began to break.

"I want you to. Please." She noted the slight look of anxiety in his eyes.

"Don what is it?" He didn't answer, just stood waiting for her to open it. He was hoping it was good news. He'd had the letter a week, but couldn't bring himself to check the contents. He closed his eyes. "OK, if you're sure, but you realize I'm committing a federal offence here?" She chided, trying to lighten the mood which had suddenly descended. He merely nodded lightly. She carefully opened the envelope and withdrew the two sheets of folded paper. He opened his eyes and watched her shaking hands unfold them.

"Dear Detective Flack, Please find enclosed the results of the sargent's exam. Further details will be forthcoming about the award ceremony for those successful for promotion." Nikki paused for a moment as the significance of the letter imposed itself on her. Taking a deep breath she continued, an edge to her voice too now. "... If you were unsuccessful this time I would like to take the opportunity to wish you well for your future endeavours. Signed by Sinclair, Chief of police." He watched her shuffle the papers, her hands still shaking as she stared at the second sheet. If she was talking to him he didn't notice, sound seemed to have deserted him. Suddenly she threw herself at him, her arms clamped around his neck hugging him tightly the letter still grasped in her hand. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively and the sound came rushing back as she squealed in his ear. "You passed! .. Oh my god congratulations, I never knew you were doing it! Why didn't you tell me?" Her words tumbling over each other in her excitement. Don clung to her for a moment longer calming his own nerves and excitement.

"I wasn't sure I would get through, my study schedule hasn't exactly been the best. Some of the guys taking it use all their leave before the exam to study, I could barely make 3 hours a night most of the time."

Nikki eased herself back in his arms so she could see his face. "Get through? Don, you got the highest marks of everyone taking the test!"

"Lucky questions I guess." He quipped before the significance of her words hit him. "You're kidding. ... Right?"

"Nope." She turned in his arms her back pressed against his chest and letting his chin rest on her shoulder she held up the letter where they could both see. "It's all here in black and white. Number of candidates, number of passes, top pass mark is listed as 89 percent and you got 89 percent!" She pointed out the numbers as she read them off. "Sharing your talents around the place the last year or so has obviously done wonders for your knowledge." He knew she was referring to the time Narco borrowed him and a few of his guys for that raid where Truby pocketed some of the drugs, and his work with SWAT for what became as Snow Day, taking down that Irish gang and dealing with the hostage situation.

"... You know what this means?" He sighed over her shoulder, tightening his arms across her stomach, holding her close to him.

"What?"

"They'll probably shift me out to some uniform job in Brooklyn or somewhere to work my way back in, means we won't be working together."

"If we really make this work we may not be allowed to anyway, besides you're their rising star, I can't see them shutting you away in some hell hole precinct, you're too valuable."

"You know I like your thinking Princess, but I'm not prince charming, just some grunt who has to do as they're told." He answered.

"Don't sell yourself short, your voice is beginning to count. Besides you're their poster boy for press conferences, and to do that you also need to be on the sharp end of the action."

"What are you my one woman fan club?"

"If that's what it takes to boost your current crappy sense of self esteem."

He nuzzled her neck, as he raised his hand and pulled back the collar on her shirt. "You can do that anytime you like."

"Seriously, I think you do a great job, I know how shitty it can get but you still do it the best you can and that means something to some people." Nikki pulled away a little and turned to face him. "Amy's too young to understand, but I'm proud of you and I know when she get's bigger she will be too, now what do you say we do something about dinner and celebrate before I get called in?"

* * *

_Hope you like how this turned out. Thanks to Brown Eyed Girl 75 for letting me bounce ideas. Not quite the same as the original plan, but hope you like it anyway._


	109. Mask

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Because I had such nice and quick reviews I'm treating you to another chapter._

**109. Mask **

Nikki sat for a moment in her car, her mind spinning with the earlier events of the evening. She was still shaking and felt sure that everyone would guess what she had been doing, or almost doing the moment she stepped from the vehicle. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes a moment.

The tap on the window made her jump and she exhaled slowly with relief when she saw Hawkes outside. She opened the door and turned to get out. "I saw you pull up 5 minutes ago, everything OK?"

"... Yeah, ... what have we got?" she asked hauling herself from the car and going to the back to retrieve her case, pausing to pull her hair into a ponytail.

"Three DBs, Danny and Stella have the one out back, Mac and Lindsay have the house and we get the president over there."

"President?" She asked looking round.

"Jimmy Carter." He answered with a straight face.

Nikki noted the glint in his eye. "Mask?"

"Got it in one. Not sure who shot who so we're looking for anything that'll tell us a story."

"And I hoped for an open and shut case." She groaned.

"We pulled you away from something special?"

He noted the flush which graced her cheeks. "Maybe. ... It was too early to tell." She quipped turning away quickly to take a look at the body. Hawkes smiled and followed her.

"Anyone we know?" He pressed gently.

"My business Shel, I expect you want the body?"

"Of course." He let the subject drop for a while, but watched her carefully as the time wore on and they gradually processed the scene. A couple of times he caught her staring into space and wondered seriously if everything was alright, but since their earlier exchange it was like she had brought a mask over herself, putting herself in work mode and refusing to discuss anything else.

After about five hours Nikki and Stella were packing evidence into one of the vehicles. "Is everything alright, Hawkes is concerned." Stella asked quietly.

"I'm fine, ... I just wasn't ready for my evening to be interrupted when it was, I'd forgotten I was on call."

"Sounds interesting. Want to talk about it?"

"...No."

"Hot date?"

"Very, but my lips are sealed. ... I never felt like this before, I just need time to process everything you know."

"Want to tell me who it is?"

"No, not yet. ... I - Things just happened so fast tonight, its been really intense, we had dinner and then- ... Stella, you ever know anyone who can- ... Never mind. Whatever I say it's going to sound stupid."

"Nothing is stupid, you can't argue with your feelings. Sounds like this guy is special, trust your instincts and go for it."

"That's half the problem, ... my instincts are screaming for the floor to open up and swallow me every time he gets close to me. I can't stop shaking at the thought of the way he makes me feel."

"If he's any good he'll know that and will go at your pace. If he doesn't he's not right for you. Just make sure he treats you right or the guys, including Flack will be running him out of town. He might be with that Devon woman, but he's still got eyes on you."

Nikki smiled nervously. "Do you ever get fed up with the guys protecting you?"

"Most of the time they don't make it obvious, but they have their moments. ... See you back at the lab?" She asked as she closed the tail gate to the SUV.

"Yeah, You log the evidence I'll make the coffee." Nikki replied heading to her own vehicle. Stella paused for a moment next to her vehicle and watched Nikki walk away. She didn't notice Hawkes join her.

"Penny for them?"

"What? ... sorry was just thinking about Nikki."

"She alright? She's very jumpy tonight, like there's something on her mind and she doesn't want to say, but if she doesn't she'll spontaneously combust."

"She's in love."

"Our Nikki, in love? Who's the luck guy?"

"I have no idea. Six months ago I would have said Flack, but they've barely spoken the last month. I also know it's not that Philly detective. She's nervous as hell about the whole thing, so do her a favor and keep it to yourself."

"My lips are sealed."

"Listen Nikki and I are taking everything back to the lab and booking it in, why don't you take off with the others, you can start processing later. You'll get a few hours sleep at least. I'm off at 8 and when Nikki's done with the evidence I'm sending her home, as she's still on call, she might get a few hours before another call out."

"You and Mac been talking? You sounded just like him."

"We just know how each other thinks sometimes. We won't get answers out of this lot until we get the lab techs on it and they don't start for a while, so it's pointless all of us sitting around."

"You don't hear any complaints from me." He held up his hands and backed away. Stella got into her SUV and started the engine. She pulled out of the crime scene with Nikki in another vehicle behind her.

--

It was almost 3 am when Stella and Nikki made it to the lab with the boxes of evidence. A couple of the night security staff helped them load a trolley in the basement garage before they dragged everything into the trace lab and pulled a couple of secure cages over. While Stella started booking everything onto the computer, Nikki made the promised coffee and joined her.

After working for about three hours the pile was diminishing. Nikki stood up and stretched before rubbing her eyes. Stella looked up. "You look beat, why don't you take off, I can finish this by myself."

"I'm OK."

"Nikki, go home, grab yourself a few hours sleep and maybe you'll be able to catch lunch with that man of yours, pick up where you left off last night."

"I'll be surprised if he's expecting me just yet." She frowned as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out she caught the caller ID and smiled. Turning her back on Stella she answered it as she felt her cheeks burn. "Hey."

"_How are you doing Princess?"_

"Tired but OK. How are you?"

"_Same, I miss you. The guys give you a hard time?"_

"I haven't exactly told them. ... I'll tell you later. I have to go, we're still logging evidence. Try and get some sleep and I'll be back soon."

"_Take care."_

"I will."

Nikki cancelled the call and slipped the phone back in her pocket, taking a deep breath before turning back to Stella, while her spine was tingling from listening to his voice and she felt her cheeks burning again. This was ridiculous. He had never had that effect on her before so why should it start now?

"Your mystery man I take it?"

Nikki bit her lip and nodded as she sat down at the computer and pulled over the next bag of evidence to book in. Stella reached over and slid it away from her as the door clicked and Mac walked in.

"Mac, didn't expect to see you just yet." Stella commented as she looked up.

"There's a lot of evidence to process from last night, thought I'd make an early start. ... How are you two doing? You get any sleep yet?"

"Not yet, Hawkes, Lindsay and Danny are taking over at 8am so I can grab a couple of hours. Nikki's just about to head out."

Before Nikki could speak Mac nodded his approval. "Good idea, we could be calling on you later if we get bogged down with this lot. Thanks for your help at the scene."

"No problem, if you need me to hang on and pitch in here I can."

"We'll be under each others feet soon enough, you head off."

"Remember what I said ... go with your instincts." Stella grinned. Nikki felt her face flush again, so she rubbed it trying to hide the way she was feeling. Not wanting to get embroiled in a conversation about the night before she reluctantly accepted the offer and disappeared from the lab.

"Anything I should know?" Mac asked raising his eyebrows at the departing figure.

"No, girl talk. I'm gonna be about another hour here."

"Well why don't I help out then maybe we can grab some breakfast before I kick your ass out of here."

Stella grinned. "You kick my ass? ... Doesn't sound like you Mac."

"Someone should, you've just worked a double and I know for a fact you didn't eat last night, so yeah I'm kicking your ass out of here right after we finish this job."

* * *

_There. Even a little MAc/Stella interaction for you._


	110. Breakfast

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**110. Breakfast**

Nikki eased the door to the hotel suite open and slipped inside, closing it quietly behind her. She was surprised to see Don asleep on the couch, now having discarded his suit pants and shirt in favor of an old T-shirt and sweatpants. She guessed he had fallen asleep there after calling her earlier.

She tip-toed into the bedroom and closed the door before removing her jacket and gun belt and placing them in the closet. Then she retrieved her flight case and heaved it onto the bed. After quickly pulling a couple of things from it she headed towards the bathroom, but stopped and looked around, the nightgown and robe Don had given her the night before were laying on a chair by the bed. Taking a deep breath she snatched the items up and took them with her.

--

Don thought he could hear voices before a door clicked. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, it was full daylight and he closed his eyes again against the glare. Waiting a few moments as the aches in his body made themselves known, he groaned, sat up and stretched, working out the kinks.

"Shouldn't have slept on the couch, darling, you'd feel a whole lot better." Her English accent appearing and ingratiating itself into his brain, he slowly opened his eyes. "I ordered breakfast, then I'm going to be a party pooper and go to sleep."

With his neck still aching his eyes were on the floor, he noticed she was barefoot. Rubbing the back of his neck he gradually raised his head, running his eyes up her body until he was looking up at her face.

"Nice outfit." He smirked, letting his eyes wander over her body again, admiring how the material delicately grazed her thighs. He raised his eyes to meet hers again.

She bit her lip and screwed up her nose. "Think so?"

"Definitely. ... you look good babe." He noted her expression and knew that she was second guessing herself again. He had seen it on her a lot last night and he wondered why it had taken until now to recognize the signs, why the conversation at Stella's six months ago had seemed to hit him out of left field. He needed to reassure her, to give her confidence in their relationship, that this time was real and they were playing for keeps. He fought his way off the couch, still loosening his muscles and stood up before he reached out to her. He caught the fleeting look of anxiety in her eyes as he slid his hands down her arms and onto her hips, drawing her closer, his fingers brushing across the material more than was strictly necessary. With great restraint he avoided her lips and put his mouth to her ear. "It feels good on you too." He murmured before teasing her neck with kisses. She gripped his arms to stop herself from collapsing as the sparks shot down her spine, seemingly waking every nerve in her body and turning her legs to jelly. As easily as he started, he stopped. "Did you mention breakfast in bed?" He asked adding his trademark smirk complete with raised eyebrows.

"No, I said breakfast then I'm going to sleep." She answered in mock anger.

"... Think I can make you change your mind?" He added, trailing a finger, down her neck and over her skin along the lapel of the gown, stopping when she shivered. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He could feel her trembling. "What's up Nik? ... You've been on edge since last night."

"Nothing. I'm just hungry and tired after working all night." She stepped back and turned away, walking out to the balcony.

He shook his head. He knew that wasn't the answer but decided to let it go a bit longer as he followed her outside. "OK breakfast first. What did you order?"

--

With breakfast over Don got up and went inside. Nikki finished her tea and stood up. With a light breakfast in her she had a short burst of energy and opted not to go to bed straight away. She wandered back into the suite and sat down on the couch and curled her legs up as she flicked on the TV. She was flicking channels when Don leaned over the back and removed the remote from her hands.

"Hey! I had that!" She squealed looking up at him.

"Yeah, I've got it now, they're doing a run down on last night's games." He grinned at her, while pressing buttons. "However you can have it back if-"

"Oh no hot shot! Just coz you got your stripes that doesn't let you take control of the remote whenever you want."

"Weren't you going to sleep anyhow?"

"I'm awake at the moment." She half pouted.

Don tossed the remote onto the couch as he came around to face her then seized her hands pulling her to her feet. "In that case Princess let me whisk you away to my Ivory Tower." Before she could argue he slipped one hand into her hair and sealed his lips on hers. His free hand around her waist pulling her closer before rubbing her back through the soft sensual material.

He let his lips stray from hers along her jaw and down her neck leaving a trail of electrifying kisses, his tongue then tracing a path towards her shoulder, only to be stopped by the fit of the robe. Agonizingly slowly he worked his way back to her lips before repeating the action to the other side.

By this time Nikki's head was spinning with the sensations flowing through her. She gasped as he grazed her skin with his unshaven chin, sending more sensations cascading over her. Slowly he looked up and into her eyes, his arms still holding her close to him as she shivered. After a moment's pause he stepped back to arms length and looked her up and down before settling his eyes on the belt to her robe. Almost hesitantly he stretched out a hand towards the belt and gently tugged it. Once undone he took a small step closer to her and cupped her face, looking into her eyes before planting a slow tender, but relatively chaste kiss on her lips. As he drew back he let his fingers graze down each side of her neck and across her shoulders beneath the robe, easing it off her as he did so. He was aware that for the moment she was still standing before him, her hands at her sides, so he took advantage and eased the robe from her completely, with no attempt to stop its passage it pooled at her feet. He paused briefly to see what she would do, but he couldn't read the look in her eyes and without speaking he lifted her arms around his neck and wrapped on of his around her torso before bending slightly and scooping up her legs with his other arm. She tightened her hold on him in shock at suddenly being swept off her feet. She saw him grin at her action, even if her response was involuntary.

She returned the smile, albeit nervously, as she tipped her head forward and kissed him just in front of his ear, or at least that was her intention, however he sensed her move and turned his head to look at her and her lips fell straight on top of his. Before either of them realized what they were doing he had opened his mouth slightly and she was kissing him!

Pulling back a moment later he had time to process what just happened. It had taken him completely by surprise. He planted a quick kiss on her lips and carried her to the bedroom, depositing her carefully in the middle of the bed.

_Another step forward?? let me know what you think. I'm in two minds where to go from here - continue this line or catch up with them later? I'm open to suggestions._


	111. First Time

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_b1ub311 - More interaction as requested!_

_Thanks again to Brown Eyed-Girl 75 for being there for me to bounce ideas off of._

**111. First Time**

Nikki lay back against the pillows, feeling the cool material mould itself around her head. She bit back a yawn as she felt her exhaustion begin to catch up with her. Don stood and looked at her for a moment before sitting on the edge of the bed. He grazed his hand across her stomach and onto her hip. She rolled to her side facing him. He could tell the effects of being awake for over 24 hours were catching up on her. The stifled yawn hadn't escaped him, he was a detective after all.

"You should get some sleep, I'm not on 'til four, I'll wait for you to wake up."

He brushed his hand down her side until his fingers grazed her bare thigh, she shivered. His eyes held hers. A flicker of something shone through the exhaustion and anxiety in hers. It took a moment for him to realize that although she was nervous, she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, or at least that's how he had read the brief flash, he doubted though with his recent history whether he was reading her right even now. He spent a few minutes slowly stroking his fingers along her thigh. She sighed and closed her eyes. He edged closer to her and propped himself on one arm facing her. Then trailed his fingers up her side to her face, he could feel her trembling beneath his light touch.

"Nik." He spoke softly and she opened her eyes to his voice. "Talk to me. What's going on in your mind?" She watched him warily for a moment but didn't answer. "I really want this ... us, ... badly, but I need to know it's what you want too. I know I haven't exactly- ... I haven't ... I didn't know you as well as I should have, ... I guess things have changed, that we're not-"

"17 anymore." He was surprised she interrupted him. She had been so quiet, he was seriously doubting that she would ever talk to him. "That time at Niagara, when you first kissed me, you surprised me, I didn't know how to react, you were my best friend, ..." Don could feel her trembling under his fingers. He knew she couldn't be cold, he had made sure the heating was up for when she got in. He saw the faint tinge of pink grace her cheeks. "Do you know you were the first boy to kiss me?"

"I was?" She nodded. "what about that jock from the football team, you two hung out a lot?"

"Alex? ... He liked the sound of his own voice. That's what a little English coaching did for me. He was the perfect gentleman with me, but he bragged big time to his buddies. ..." She noticed a strange look cross Don;s face. "Don?"

"... You mean you two never- .. He blagged it?" Don's face flushed slightly as he insinuated what they might have gotten up to.

"You jealous? ... you were busy with hockey practice I had to find something to occupy my time while I waited for you to walk me home. ... We were in the library for god's sake what do you think happened?"

"I um ... I'm sorry, I may have been your best friend, but I guess there's still stuff to learn about you."

"Likewise. ... Don, ... I know-" She stopped tears pooling in her eyes, Don moved his hand to her shoulder and applied a little pressure, the trembling seeming to increase, her body tense under his gaze.

"You don't have to tell me anything babe, but I would like to know what you're thinking now. ... You're scaring me a little, that this really isn't what you want."

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. When she opened them, she looked straight into his. "...There's no where else I'd rather be, ... I just - .. I don't know- ..." She closed her eyes again and yawned. "It's stupid, I know I shouldn't feel this way, but for some reason- Never mind."

She closed her eyes and screwed up her face, fighting the emotions which were threatening to overtake her.

"Hey, it's ok, come here." He pulled her towards him and lay down wrapping her into his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder. "I do mind Nik, I want you to be happy, this isn't it, ... I know you're scared, I don't care what happened before, I want to know what you want now." She buried her face into his neck and mumbled something, he had no chance of hearing what, but he chuckled. "No good babe, couldn't understand that. You'll have to do better. Tell me again."

He rubbed his hand up her back trying to reassure her as he felt her move her head. "I don't have the experience of your other girlfriends. ... I feel like it's my... first time. There, told you it was stupid."

Don hugged her tight and kissed her head. "It's not stupid, ... First off if you were like my other girlfriends we wouldn't be having this conversation, second, remember at Stella's? I do like the idea of teaching you a few things."

"You do? Really?"

Don rolled them so she was on her back and he could lean over her and see her face. He stroked his fingers down her cheek and rested one on her lips and grinned at her.

"Yeah Princess, I do. ... I know what happened the first time was wrong, I shouldn't have taken advantage, but you know what? We have a beautiful, smart daughter and I wouldn't change a thing; I love you Nik, ... I want to make us a proper family, I want Amy to have brothers and sisters, I want to be there every step with our next baby... but most of all I want you." He trailed his finger across her lips and down her neck. "What d'you say?"

For a moment she stared intently into his eyes. Don almost held his breath, he couldn't resist sliding his hand down her arm and resting it on her thigh, but the longer she stayed silent the more nervous he became, he wasn't sure what else he could say to persuade her so he waited, but that didn't mean that he couldn't try something else and he slid his hand back up her leg to her hip this time easing her gown up so that he could keep the contact on her skin, she gasped at the sensation. He began making circles against her side.

"Are you going to kiss me or are you going to stare at me all day?" A broad smile appeared across his face to be reflected in hers a moment later, then he lowered his head to hers and captured her lips, initially in a slow teasing maneuver, one which rapidly progressed to him taking charge and making love to her like it was their first time and taking pleasure from the contented look on her face as she finally fell asleep still wrapped in his arms.

* * *

_Hope you like this._


	112. On Duty

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**112. On Duty**

Danny lifted the yellow crime tape and ducked under. He was somewhere in the middle of Central Park. A large area of the trees had been cordoned off, keeping the scene fairly isolated from the gathering crowd on the open grass. Weaving his way between the trees he reached the point where two uniforms were standing guard.

"Where's the vic?"

"En route to Queen of Mercy, he was semi conscious, Detective Flack's trying to get a description of the perp." One of the others replied, pointing towards the open area where the ambulance had parked.

Danny nodded and cast an experienced eye around the scene; immediately noticing the area of the attack. He set down his case and shouldered the camera. He was snapping photos when Don returned.

"Hey Messer! Took your time, some of us have been here for an hour." Don greeted his friend with light tone and his trademark grin.

"Some of us have had other jobs today. What's up with you? You get laid last night?" Danny asked picking the detective's lighter mood.

"Not exactly." _Well it was the truth, he didn't get the girl of his dreams last night. This morning however was a different story, but Danny didn't need to know that._

"So what did Devon do to put that smirk on your face?"

"You working here or what? We got a vic in the hospital needing about 40 stitches to his face."

"Don't get cranky Flack!" Danny snapped then taking in Don's mood he stepped closer and slightly lowered his voice as the the two uniformed officers moved away. " ... seriously, looks like you're happier than you've been all week."

"Yeah, I still gotta make peace with Nik over Amy, but a few good things happened. ... so back to work, you wanna know about they guy with his head bashed in?"

"I'd rather hear about your love life, first time I've really seen you smile since Palmer left town."

"She didn't leave town, just went to work in Jersey."

"Yeah and now she's back." Danny let the statement hang in the air for a moment. "How she feel about Devon?"

"I have no idea." _That was almost the truth, he didn't know, especially now that she wasn't in the picture anymore_. " ... now how much longer you staying here?"

"Til I'm done. You need to get down the hospital?"

"Yeah, best go get the guy's statement, witnesses as usual gave us nothing. I'll leave uni's here."

--

Nikki arrived at her scene across town. Angell was waiting for her in the apartment foyer, next to the elevator, seeing Nikki enter the building she pressed the call button, before turning to greet her.

"Hey, sorry to call you, but everyone except Messer is still in the lab after last night's triple."

"It's ok, I didn't have plans. What's Messer got?"

"A jogger badly beaten in the park, he's got Flack with him. ... How are you? Didn't get to see you last night."

"I'm better than I was at the beginning of the week. I felt like the new girl all over again. What have you got for me?"

"Mrs Yvonne Ambrose, aged 60, widow. Neighbors called it in; haven't seen her for a couple of days. Uni's broke in and found her in the kitchen, no signs of forced entry and other than the single stab wound not a mark on her."

"OK, this can go two ways, it's either going to be nice and simple or it's going to be a monster and take me days to get to the bottom of. Lead the way."

Angell stepped into the elevator as the doors opened.

--

Stella entered Lindsay's office. "Hey kiddo, what do you say to another girl's night?"

"Great idea. Who's invited?"

"You, me, Nikki, Angell, I was also thinking about Nikki's friend Jenna. Anyone else you want?"

"Sounds good, what will we do?"

"I'd offer to cook, but my place isn't very big. Nikki's got the biggest place. We could all pitch in, if she'd let us use her house."

"What about Amy and her Mom?"

"Her mom's in Florida, I'll talk to Flack, see if he'll take Amy for the night."

"When we doing this?"

"How about Tuesday? I know Flack's off, and we're all on call, we'll have to limit the alcohol, but we can still have fun."

"I'm up for it. Danny's working lates, he can pick me up when he's finished."

"Great. You talk to Angell I'll call Nikki."

Stella started to leave when Lindsay spoke again. "Stella, was Nikki alright last night? I heard a couple of uniforms saying that she seemed a little spaced out."

"She's fine. Just a little nervous about being back and Flack hadn't told her about Devon Maxford."

"He never told anyone. Even Danny didn't know 'til after the spy gang hit her place."

"To be honest he's the one I'm more worried about at the moment. He's barely been out the last couple of months after shift, always claiming he had something else on, he's been looking tired, then that Devon woman, she's really not his type. And he's been ignoring Amy the last month too. Maybe Danny can talk to him."

"They're up in Central Park together, so maybe he has, I know he wants to know more about Devon."

"Let me know the scoop when he gets back?"

"Sure."

Lindsay turned back to the report she was writing and Stella turned and left.

--

Nikki walked in to the apartment and set her case down inside the door. She paused for a moment and looked around before lifting the camera and capturing some general scene shots. Angel stood in the doorway with her memo book.

"First impressions?"

"Nice place. Clean tidy, nothing in here appears out of place. I take it she lived alone."

"Yeah, her family live in Queens, daughter, son in law and three kids. They're being notified as we speak."

Nikki moved around the apartment taking more photos before processing the scene in the kitchen. After she had finished and the body removed she toured the rest of the apartment checking drawers and cupboards. Finally in the bathroom she discovered several pill bottles, all of them almost empty. She bagged them and on her way out of the apartment also bagged the victims handbag. Angell was still hanging around.

"Thought you would have been dragged away again by now."

"Saturday night, almost everyone's on duty. Flack and Danny just got another call, they need another CSI."

At that point Nikki's phone rang. She pulled it from her belt and flipped it open. "Palmer. ... Where? ... OK Mac, but I've got to come by the lab first to drop the stuff from this case and restock. ... Oh, OK. ... Thanks."

Nikki closed her phone. "Looks like I'm joining the boys at the docks. Adam's meeting me there with a new kit and to take my evidence."

Angell nodded then sighed before looking at Nikki again. "How are things with Flack?"

"We're ok, he still needs to make things up to Amy but I think he's realized that now."

"Must have been a shock coming back to find out your first case was at his girlfriend's apartment."

"Yeah, but I'm over it. If you ask me it won't last, she's not his type. Wouldn't surprise me if its over already." Nikki never knew how she kept a neutral look on her face, because inside she was shaking. "I've gotta go, I'll come find you when I get the autopsy report." With that parting comment she escaped the apartment leaving Angell standing watching her leave.

* * *

_I thought it was time for some interaction with the team. There may not be much information and detail on the cases, they're a means to an end at the moment._


	113. Chances

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**113. ****Chances**

"Reminds me of this case Mac and Stella had a while back over in Brooklyn. Guy was crushed between two containers. That was nasty." Don commented to Danny as Nikki approached them wearing overalls and wellington boots, her hair scooped into a baseball cap.

"Yeah, I remember that, Hawkes turned up with a spatula to retrieve the body."

"Sounds messy." Nikki added catching the tale end of their conversation. The guys turned to her. Don raised his eyebrows but didn't speak. She smiled at them nervously.

"So Palmer, we got you back from the clutches of the Jersey boys." Greeted Danny, grinning at her. She raised her eyes to him and widened her smile.

"Looks like it, so I guess you're gonna have to behave now."

"I always behave."

"Yeah, right. .. What we got Don?" She addressed Don for the first time since her arrival. He glanced around and gave her a run down on the case so far while Danny watched them.

"Foreman was doing his rounds, this container's out of place, so he pulled the transport logs, they have no trace of it arriving let alone leaving, so he called in local security when they opened it they found human stew."

"How many bodies?"

"Two. Male and a female. Security are pulling CCTV footage of this area to see when it turned up, and how."

Nikki pulled out a pair of rubber gloves rather than the surgical gloves they normally wore. "OK this doesn't sound pretty, ... let's get started, I've already got a stab victim waiting for me in autopsy."

"Hope you got a good supply of lemons." Teased Danny as he turned to enter the container.

Don looked at Nikki and screwed up his face, she grinned and shrugged her shoulders. Then he winked at her and she felt her face flush. This was going to be so hard to keep from the others, but while she still felt like a high school kid with a crush on a pop star she wasn't ready to share their new relationship. What she didn't know was if he had said anything to Danny, although the fact that he hadn't said anything was a good indicator that he didn't know yet, or he would have teased them mercilessly.

"I'll go get the security footage and check in later."

"OK." Nikki followed Danny into the container, pulling a mask over her face and switching on her flashlight as she did so. "Danny, what d'you want me to do?"

"We're going to need to retrieve as much of this soup as we can, never know what might be in it. Think Mac would send us any extra help?"

"I'll ask but I doubt it, everyone's pretty flat out this weekend. We're picking up all the new cases. I already had Adam meet me to take evidence from my last case back to the lab. .. I'm going to call anyway and get the ME, I'll also grab some lights and buckets from the truck."

"You got buckets?"

"I think Mac already knew how bad this was, he sent them with Adam. ... Going by the smell, I reckon they've been here about a week."

"Confined space, hot still during the day, it would have heated up pretty good in here."

Nikki stepped outside, leaving Danny taking photos. Standing at the back of her truck she called her boss.

"Taylor."

"Mac, Nikki. This is bad. Two victims. I know you want us to get this done, but any chance we can get any extra help, we're ankle deep in body fluids and those buckets you sent with Adam are not big enough. Oh and that conversation we had a couple of days ago, ... I think this would be a good case."

"Think he can handle it?"

"He'll have to sometime if your consideration is serious."

"OK, but you watch every step he takes."

"I got it Mac, can I tell him why?"

"Just make sure he knows if he screws this up there won't be another chance."

"Alright. ... what about the extra manpower?"

"Tell Danny to use his initiative."

Nikki hung up and collected the items she needed and went back to the container. She set everything down outside in a clean patch of ground. Danny stuck his head outside and removed his mask.

"Fresh air!" He coughed a little. "Please tell me Mac's sending help."

"Nope, well at least not yet. ... Danny, what's your ambition for the next 12 months?"

"What are we doing having some philosophical debate here? You'd be better talking to Hawkes."

"In your job, what would you like to be doing in a year's time?"

"Dunno, more of the same I guess."

"What about promotion?"

"Can't see it, I screwed up a while back and the brass haven't forgotten, comes up every review, and they make no bones about it being a big thing."

"So does that mean you don't want it?"

"Oh no, I want it, pay increase, all that, but it's never gonna happen."

"What if I told you it might be possible?"

Danny paused as he bolted the lamp to the stand. "You kidding?"

"No way, Mac wants you to lead this investigation, you call the shots, you do a good job and it's a step towards the promotion grid." She watched the impact of her words sink in before she delivered the bad news. "The downside is, you screw this up and there'll be no more chances. ... You're good at your job Dan, I've watched you mature so much from the guy I met a year ago ... I know you can do this."

Nikki turned her attention to the light she was assembling onto a stand as Danny stood for a moment going over their conversation. Finally he nodded and standing up the lamp stand he turned to Nikki.

"I got another chance?"

"Yeah Danny, you did." He smiled smugly.

"Ok, let's do this."

--

Hours later Danny and Nikki were back at the lab slowly going through the evidence from the container when Nikki was called away for the autopsy results on her stab victim. Arriving back in the lab she paused in the break room for some fresh coffee to keep her awake. She was only half concentrating as her exhaustion caught up with her, so she didn't hear the footsteps until HE stopped at her side. An arm reached around her and took a mug from the cupboard above her head and placed it on the counter next to the two she already had there. He didn't bother to move away. Nikki didn't look at them, but reached a shaking hand towards the coffee pot.

"Here, let me." His low voice whispered in her ear. Nikki withdrew her hand and balled it into a fist to try and stop her nervousness showing, while he took the pot and poured the brown liquid into the mugs.

"What's wrong with the coffee in your place?" She finally asked. He grinned, ... actually he didn't think he could stop grinning whenever she was around.

"Company is better up here."

"Yeah, might be ok for you, but we're trying to work."

"I'm working, I came to see Danny about our jogger in the park."

"And annoy me?"

"Would I do that?"

"You'd do a lot of things given a chance."

"Yeah, you know what I want to do right now?"

Nikki could feel his breath on her neck and almost shivered, but took a deep breath instead, acutely aware that anyone could walk in on them at any time. He hadn't touched her, but he was standing close enough for people to gossip if they were seen. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure I want to know."

"You know, but I guess it'll have to wait until we get home."

"Don!" She stepped back, her cheeks burning at his suggestion. "Please, I have to work here."

He opened the fridge and took out the milk, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she sat down at one of the tables and rubbed her hands across her face. Finishing the coffee he handed one to her and sat at the table himself with another.

"Tell me the idea of finding a supply closet right now-" He began in a low tone as he leant across the table towards her, but he didn't get to finish the sentence, much to Nikki's relief.

"Hey Flack, didn't know you were up here." Called Danny spotting the detective as he entered the room. Nikki rubbed her hands across her face again, a sign of exhaustion and embarrassment. Don grinned.

"Came looking for you but found the coffee first."

"I'll let you discuss your case I've got some paperwork to finish." Nikki took her coffee and stood up, pausing only to raid the chocolate stash in the fridge before heading for the door. When she had gone Danny dropped into the seat she had vacated with his coffee.

"She OK? She barely spoke to you at the docks and she looked relieved to get out of here just then."

"We were just talking, ... things will never be the same, but we're good to work." _All true, the fact that the world was spinning on its axis, in almost uncontrollable discoveries and desires, just put a different slant on things to what Danny was thinking._

"So you two gonna hook up again or what?"

"You forget about Devon?"

"No, but I though you might have. You and Palmer looked pretty cozy."

"We're still friends Danny, we've also got Amy. Nikki will always be a part of my life because of that and because of our history." _Yeah, just not in the way I'm trying to make you believe. _"I got news on our vic from the park." Don began trying to throw Danny off the current conversation. Whatever else was going on. They wouldn't be able to keep things a secret for long. Working with CSIs and Detectives who knew all the right questions and where to look for the answers was no fun when you were dating one of their own. For now though he continued to let Danny believe that he was with Devon. "Patrick Kent, not a victim, unless you count his own two feet attacking him. ... Doctors report just came in, he's got dyspraxia, basically it makes him clumsy, he overstressed himself jogging, then his brain didn't communicate properly to his feet to stop and he stumbled and fell. Doc says he probably hit his head on a rock on the way down. He's got a mild concussion, but he'll be OK."

"So now that's cleared up, what about you and Devon, you serious about her?"

Don stood up and put his mug in the dishwasher. "Depends what you mean by serious." He answered with a grin and raised eyebrows before walking out.

"Flack, you gonna explain that?!" Danny called after him.

* * *

_I can't resist Danny ribbing Flack at the moment as well as throwing in some tension about Flack/Nikki's secret relationship._


	114. Sparks

AN: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine.

**114. Sparks**

Angell arrived at the precinct a little early for her shift which was starting at seven. She noted the calm atmosphere of the squad room. She liked these brief moments of peace in what was normally a bustling environment. She looked around and noted Don's desk was still covered in files, which meant he was still around somewhere. He should have been off at six, so it must have been a busy night. That could mean two things for her day, it was going to be quiet because everyone had the madness out of their system, or it could mean it was one of those weekends where they barely stopped to breathe. She figured the latter was more likely especially after starting the weekend with a triple homicide in a quiet residential neighbourhood. She switched on her computer and sighed as she sat down. Hearing the doors swing open she looked up. The woman before her looked pale and tired, her hair hanging in damp strands down her back. She smiled sympathetically.

"You been here all night?"

"Yeah, dock yard case was messy. Danny and I have been processing evidence all night." Nikki sat on the edge of Angell's desk to talk to her.

"Can I smell lemon juice?"

"Yeah, me, I've had to shower three times trying to get rid of the decomp smell. I'm just on my way home now though to get some sleep. I just wanted to drop off the autopsy report and findings on Mrs Ambrose."

"What's Sid's verdict?"

"COD? Single stab wound transected the superior vena cava."

"Murder?"

"Don't think so." Angell looked at her curiously.

"You holding out on me Nik?"

"Maybe a little. You know all the pill bottles I collected?" Angell nodded. "... medication for epilepsy. Sid found low levels of the drugs in her system and the positioning of the body suggests she had an attack right before the knife went in. She looked like she was preparing dinner, the knife had vegetable trace on it. I guess she had the attack, tried to put the knife down, didn't manage it too well and it fell off the table after she collapsed. It was just unfortunate that she was right in its path."

"Accident?"

"Yeah." The door to the corner office opened and Don walked out and headed straight for his desk, ignoring everyone else around. He sat down heavily and slid the paper in his hand into his jacket pocket, before turning his attention to the scattered files.

"Someone doesn't look happy, you want to talk to him or shall I?"

"I'm not the best person at the moment, sparks fly whenever we get within 6 feet of each other." Nikki replied. It was honest, except that the sparks she referred to weren't the stand up yell at each other kind and the other sort were definitely not appropriate for work. "I think I'll just get out of the way, good luck Jess."

Nikki turned to leave, Angell stood up. "Thanks, leave it to me to smooth things over."

"You'll do better than I will right now, trust me."

Don was sitting at his desk, perfectly aware of them being there, it was all he could do not to go over to Nikki and thrust the letter in her hands, to ask her opinion, but that would have to wait. No one knew yet about them and that's how they wanted it for a while, just so they had time to get themselves together first, but now he was hiding two secrets, the promotion had all seemed really surreal while he was preparing, even the exam itself had virtually passed without conscious thought, but now it was staring him in the face, his CO had just decided that it was time to announce it to the world, or at least to his fellow officers during the weekly briefing tomorrow morning. He hadn't thought about what would happen if he passed, he thought it would take months to be reassigned. Now days after reading the results, he was faced with one of the biggest decisions in his life. He needed to talk it through with someone, but his options were limited. He looked up from his self imposed reverie and glanced around. Nikki had gone and Angell was still standing at her desk, watching him. Seeing him look up she walked over.

"Don you alright?"

"Yeah Jess, fine. ... could you do me a favour?"

"I'm not swapping shifts."

"No, ... your father's in town isn't he?"

"Yeah, goes home tonight, we just had breakfast together, ... why?"

"I need some advice, from someone outside the department and I think he could be a good man to talk to."

"Where's this going Flack? Why would you want to talk to my father?"

"... I know the answers I would get if I talked to my old man, Taylor and I are still on a little shaky ground and there's no one here with the experience in what I need. Please Jess, would you call him, ask him to meet me."

Angell eyed him warily, something was behind the request, but she couldn't tell what. She had learnt that about him. If he decided not to open up he wouldn't, and no amount of cajoling was going to make him change his mind. "Alright. I'll have him meet you in Starbucks on 45th/3rd. Can I tell him what it's about?"

"Just say it's a ... I'll explain when I see him."

Angell nodded and pulled out her phone. A few minutes later Don had packed up and left the precinct for a conversation with a man about his destiny.

--

Nikki was laying on the couch, asleep, when Don walked in. He noted the silence and assumed she had already gone to bed, so he discarded his jacket over the back of the chair and headed for the kitchen. He poured a glass of water and drank half of it before discarding the rest. Returning to the lounge he was about to reach for the remote to watch TV a bit when he noticed Nikki, asleep on the couch. He changed his mind about the TV and went to the side of the couch and went to pick her up to take her upstairs, but having eased the blanket off her he stopped. She was wearing the nightdress and gown he had given her two nights before. His eyes strayed over her and grinned. Taking a breath he slipped his arms under her and lifted her up. She stirred. "Don?"

"Right here Princess!" He answered quietly tightening his hold around her and kissing her temple. "I'm taking you upstairs, you'll be more comfortable."

"You get held up? I thought you were nearly done." She asked sleepily as she reached her free arm around his neck.

"I made a stop on the way back." He answered making his way towards the stairs.

"Where d'you go?"

"We'll talk later, when you've had some sleep."

"Don't you need to sleep too?"

Don pressed his shoulder against her bedroom door and pushed it open. He lay her on the bed and stood up. Nikki propped herself up, now awake again.

"Don? Is everything alright?" He knew now that she had woken up and was obviously concerned he needed to talk. Truth was he wanted her to know, to give him her opinion, after all whatever he decided it meant things would be different for both of them.

"I guess so... I met with Angell's father ... and I called Gavin."

"Why? I saw you come out of the CO's office. Is it connected?" Nikki pushed herself off the bed and approached him. He had stopped in the middle of the room and reminded her of a little lost child. He stared at her for a moment.

"Later." He whispered pulling her into his arms more and caressing her neck with his lips. "I ever tell you how good you looked in this." He added as he ran his hands over her gown, making sure she felt every movement, before capturing her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck for a moment until he slowly let her go. She trailed her hands down his chest before finally moving her fingers to his tie, gently sliding the knot in shaking hands as she watched the look on his face.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked pulling back and removing his tie completely. He reached out and caught her arm as she turned to go back downstairs and stepped in front of her. A strand of hair fell down over her face and he gently pushed it back behind her ear, his fingers remained grazing her neck.

"There's a lot of things I want, but drink isn't one of them. ... What time are you collecting Amy?"

"About four. Do you want to come with me?"

"You drop me at the precinct after?"

"OK. ... So now what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know about the rest of the day, but right now I have a few ideas." He offered his eyes sparkling to match the grin on his face as he let his gaze wander down her body again. There would be time later to talk about his decision, but right now he wanted to relieve the ache he'd had all night with having to keep his hands off her. He ran his hand over her hip onto her back and drew her closer, his other hand pushed into her hair, cradling her head as he lowered his lips to meet hers. After a moment he pulled back and noted her flushed cheeks. "You're wearing entirely too many clothes Princess." He muttered as he leaned in to kiss her again while his hands moved to divest her of the robe, just as he had done before. She sighed as his lips met hers in a rather more passionate duel.

* * *

_This has a couple of chapters in reserve to keep you going until my exam is over in 2 weeks, because I really have to do some revision._


	115. An Illustrious Future

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**1****15. An Illustrious Future**

Nikki and Don got out of the car. He walked around the vehicle and joined her on the sidewalk and took her hand before they walked up the path to the house in Queens.

"You OK?" He asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, ... Just finding everything a bit strange I guess. I never really expected this."

Nikki knocked on the door and a moment later it swung open. Don still held her hand. Sarah greeted Nikki and looked at Don. "Sarah, this is Don, Amy's father."

"Don, hi, I can see where Amy get's her looks from. ...The girls are upstairs, come on in, you staying for tea?" They entered the hallway.

".. I'm sorry Sarah, we can't, we have to be back in the city in an hour." Nikki replied.

"OK. We'll arrange something another time." Sarah shouted up the stairs. "Amy, your mom's here."

"Has she been good?" Asked Nikki.

"An angel, how was your weekend?"

"Busy, I worked both nights, so I really appreciate this."

"No problem. The girls loved it. She can come over anytime." Amy and Erin came thundering down the stairs. Amy threw herself at Nikki, who picked her up and hugged her.

"See who else is here?" Said Nikki turning her to Don. He smiled at her and watched her face light up. Then she held out her arms for him to take her.

"Daddy! You came too?" Don took her from Nikki and hugged her too.

"Your ma and I talked sweetie and she asked if I'd come meet you."

"Are you coming home with us too?"

"Not tonight, I have to work, but soon, I promise. Have you got all your stuff ready?"

"It's all right here." Sarah informed them. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm on duty tonight." Don replied. "You ready to go pumpkin?"

Amy nodded and hugged him. "Can you take me to Macdonalds?"

--

Nikki pulled up outside the precinct and Don got out. He opened the door and spoke to Amy then stood at the drivers window.

"You sure about Tuesday?" He asked.

"... Yeah, I am, ... you sure you can do it by yourself?"

"I'm sure, I'll see you about 7, I've got a couple of things to do first."

"OK." He nodded and turned to walk away. "Don, wait a second." He turned back to her. "I'll try and make it for the briefing tomorrow."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I want to see the looks on some of their faces when they find out what's in store. ... Don't panic about everything, you've been working for this a long time. I'm proud of you."

"You are?"

"Of course I am." He reached through the open window and caressed her face.

"I've gotta go." He mumbled bending closer to the window and putting his head through it to kiss her. Nothing passionate, a simple tender kiss, but one full of love and promise.

He let her go and walked away. Nikki rested her head back and watched him disappear through the door. The sensation of his lips still on hers.

"Mummy! Can we got to the park?" Amy's voice dragged her from the reverie she was falling into.

"Not tonight sweetheart, we've got a lot to do at home."

--

Don removed his jacket and put it over the back of his chair and sat down. Angell walked over to him.

"Hey, my father give you the answers you wanted?"

"He's a good man Jess, ... we talked a while. Helped sort out a few things. ... How have things been today?"

"Good. Not as busy as I expected, Stella's been trying to get hold of Nikki, you know where she might be?"

"We were just picking Amy up from a friend's, they're going home."

"You talking again?"

"We never really weren't, we've just both been really busy."

"What about that new girlfriend of yours, she know about Amy?"

"Yeah, she knows." He grinned. "... Anything I need to know from today?"

"No, it's pretty quiet right now, if you're good I'm going to take off, I'll be able to run Dad to the airport."

"Sure." Angell started to walk away, then stopped and turned round.

"Oh, nearly forgot, some woman called Samantha rang wants you to ring her back, says it's urgent. Number's on your pad." Don rubbed his head. "She was pretty insistent, kept moaning you weren't answering your phone." He sighed. "Problem?"

"It never isn't with Sam, trust her to break my good mood. She say where she is?"

"No, sorry."

"Thanks Jess."

"Ex-girlfriend?" She asked curiously noting his exasperated expression and the stony look in his eyes.

"Worse, she's my sister. We don't exactly get along. Dad cut her off a few years back and when she shows up in town she calls me to pick up the pieces of her failures."

--

Nikki and Mac walked into the squad room the following morning as the briefing was getting underway. The duty captain went through several standard tasks, reminders about overtime claims, arrest reports, training requirements etc. Most of the squad were wandering back to their normal tasks as he drew the meeting to a close.

"There's just one more piece of business before I let you all go. It is my honour to inform you that our very own Detective Flack is following in his old man's footsteps to an illustrious future in NYPD, he's just passed the sergeant's exam, top of the class. Congratulations Detective." A hearty cheer rolled around the room. Nikki watched Don who was sitting at his desk with a self conscious grin plastered on his face and a pink tinge to his cheeks. "Before you all get too excited, I have some more news for you which may wipe some of the smirks off your faces. You all know that we're short staffed and we're not getting more budget anytime soon, so I'm also pleased to say that Detective Sergeant Flack has decided to stay here in homicide so with his new responsibilities some of you will be reporting to him. He'll take up his new role right after being invested by the commissioner next month. ... That's it people, back to work."

Several officers stopped by Don's desk to congratulate him after the captain had finished. Mac headed over to one of the other detectives to discuss another case. Nikki waited for the guys to back off a little before approaching herself.

"Morning." She greeted.

He looked up and smiled. "You made it?"

"Said I would try. Mac's here too. ... You told your Dad yet? Or Danny?"

"Nope, I guess I should now huh?"

"I think it would be a good idea, they'll both be pissed if they hear it on the grapevine."

"I'll call Dad when I get home, Danny in the lab?"

"No, out with Angell and Stella."

At that moment the doors burst open and a naked man with a leather helmet and trailing wires collapsed in front of them as several officers including Mac and Don pulled their weapons.

Don instinctively stepped in front of Nikki while Mac approached the mystery man. A moment later he died practically in Mac's arms. Nikki stepped forward to help Mac but he stopped her.

"Flack take Nikki and go find Kevin Murray at Chelsea Dorms, if there's a crime scene I want every inch processed."

Flack nodded and guided Nikki towards the door. "Looks like I just pulled a double." He commented as they left.

* * *

_I just had to throw in a little about his sister with the rumours flying. The next few chapters are going to be kind of slow, while I get to where I want to be, so please bear with me._


	116. Time

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**1****16. Time**

Nikki remained silent while Don concentrated on weaving through the city traffic. With no confirmed crime they had to endure the midtown traffic like everyone else. No luxury of lights or sirens, so while they were waiting at a red light, he looked over at her.

"I'm glad you were there."

"Just made my day seeing a naked guy crash into the room and die in front of me." She replied sarcastically, Don chuckled.

"Not what I meant Princess. ... Do you think I made the right decision?"

"Move it, green light." She answered quickly drawing his attention back to the road. "Do you think it was right?"

"I don't know Nik, having guys I already work with everyday reporting to me- ... Maybe I should have gone to SWAT or Narco."

"You wouldn't have lasted five minutes in either. You always said SWAT spent to much time sitting on their asses waiting for a sniff at action and in Narco we'd never see you. Pretty boy like you, they'd want you undercover too much. You're heart's on the streets. You've done really well for yourself, you heard Sanders, they wouldn't get to replace you and for you to switch they would lose your expertise and experience. Your long legs come in handy when you have to chase down the bad guys too."

"I hate running."

"Don't second guess yourself. You asked all the right questions, you talked to guys with experience, you weighed up the options and made a balanced decision. It's time to step up ... you're good at what you do and I love you."

Don almost threw the car into an emergency stop when he heard what she said, but swallowed hard and eased the car into park outside the dorm building where Kevin Murray lived. Then he turned and looked at her, one arm draped across the steering wheel. She began to wonder if she had grown two heads.

"I so wish we were somewhere else right now." He breathed softly. "Promise me that you'll remember what you said and tell me again later."

"What? That you're good at your job?"

"Nik!" He choked. She knew she was winding him up, and for once she wasn't nervous around him. She knew it would take a while for him to grow into his new responsibilities and she was determined to be there in the background to provide a sounding board and reassurance when necessary. It was a good thing Mac had sent her out with him this morning. She reached for the door handle.

"I said I love you, but right now we should go check on Kevin Murray." She grinned at him and opened the car door, sliding out, fully aware of his eyes watching the way she moved. She could even picture the grin that would be plastered on his face. One that matched hers.

--

Don and a couple of uniformed officers entered the apartment. Nikki followed carefully several steps behind while casting an expert eye around the room. Everyone had their guns drawn. They could hear the shower running in the bathroom and Don approached the door with a couple of guys a step behind. Nikki hung back in the lounge waiting to be called. A moment later she heard Don shout and the water stop. She had been waiting for a call to proceed, but the noise she heard told her they had found something very unexpected. She could hear a new voice asking questions, but not make out exactly what they were saying. She got the full picture when Don guided the guy from the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel.

"I don't think you need me ... I'll wait in the car." She offered, returning her gun to the holster on her belt and heading for the door, she paused briefly to collect her silver case on the way out.

A short while later Don opened the rear door and Kevin Murray got in. Nikki waited for Don to get behind the wheel before stealing a glance at him. She was really looking forward to getting the full story later.

"Mac called, they're waiting to move the body until we get back." She advised. Don nodded. The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

--

Nikki watched from the observation room as Mac allowed Kevin Murray to leave after some intense questioning by Don. She watched him leave eyeing everyone suspiciously. Don and Mac joined her a moment later.

"I'm gonna head home for a few hours if you can do without me."

"Sure, we need to review the evidence it'll take some time. We'll need you when we ID the guy and get an address." Mac advised.

"No problem. Call me." Mac and Nikki turned away to head to the lab. Don waited a moment. "Nik, you got a minute?"

"Ah, yeah. I'll be up in a minute Mac." He nodded and walked away while Nikki and Don stepped back into the observation room. He closed the door.

"What's up?"

"This." He grasped her wrist and pulled her close, then kissed her. Releasing her a moment later. "We've gotta sort out our shifts, I miss you."

"We just spent all morning together."

"On the clock."

"Yeah, well I still am. Go home, get some sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"I'd rather do more than talk." He said grinning at her.

"You would, but remember Amy will be home and she's going to be hyper when she finds out you're moving in."

"Yeah about that, ... I need to work tomorrow. That a problem?"

"What about your days off?"

"Swapped for the weekend like you wanted. I got 3 days. That good?"

"Very good. ... Now I've got to get back to work, we'll continue this when we have more time." Nikki went to the door and looked back. "That suit looks good on you." She smiled at him and left.

--

Several hours passed and Nikki was working in the AV lab when Stella found her. "Hey, you've been hard to track down this weekend. How have you been?"

"OK, I ended up working Saturday night too and chasing around a little over Professor Browning. What did you want?"

"Who says I want anything?"

"Stella, you've got that look. What's up?"

"I've been talking to Lindsay, we decided it's time for a girls night. Think you can get Dad to take Amy tomorrow night, ... and let us descend on your place for dinner."

"Sorry, Don's working, Ames and I will be having a girls night of our own."

"OK we could come round after she's in bed."

"Sorry Stella, I need some time to myself this week." Stella paused a moment thinking that Nikki's behaviour the last week was linked with her mum being away.

"How's your mum doing? Is she coming back soon?"

"Things aren't good, she's staying longer in Miami. ... I'm really pushed for childcare as it is, I can't send Amy out anywhere else."

"OK, so let us come to you, we'll order in and veg out with some movies."

"I don't know. I've hardly been home for a week, I need to catch up on some housework."

"Come-on we haven't had a girls night for months, we've all got the same night off, it will be good for some female bonding, you don't know when we'll have time again soon. You know the guys meet regularly to watch the games, but there's nothing we do, we'll have to start our own traditions."

"You do have a point Stella, but this is not really a good week. Everything has changed since I came back and I'm still getting used to it all."

"It's the perfect answer, we'll catch up on all the girl talk. It'll do you good, spill all the details about your date on Friday."

"Huh?"

"Something happened at the weekend, you were distracted at the scene and jumped anytime anyone came near you in the lab Saturday. Not to mention that 6 am phone call. You've been walking on air today, so I'm guessing it's good. I'm also guessing he's on the force, why else would you jump anytime someone walks through the lab. He a regular up here?"

"My business Stella. I want it to stay that way, at least until I figure everything out for myself."

"Whatever happened this weekend it's been good. I only saw you look this happy once before. Has Flack run him through the system yet?"

"I doubt it, he's been dealing with stuff of his own."

"Devon?"

"Partly, you seen your emails today?"

"Why?"

"If you haven't read your email or heard it on the grapevine, I suggest you call him and ask about the announcement Captain Sanders made this morning."

"You know?"

"Yeah, Mac and I were there for the briefing, right before the professor crashed in."

"Tell me."

"Not my news Stella. Call and ask him."

"OK I will. Now back to our girls night when was the last time you and Lindsay really saw each other?"

"I don't know, a couple of months probably, we've not had a lot of free time lately. ... Alright. My place at 8.30, I should have Amy in bed by then." Nikki finally agreed, her head spinning, working out how she could get through the evening before they noticed the changes to her residence.

"Good answer." Stella beamed and walked out.

* * *

_How long do you think they can hold out?_


	117. 20 Questions

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thank you for the reviews. I'm a bit behind with the replies, but will answer them personally where possible. b1u3b311 thank you for dropping by._

**1****17. Twenty Questions**

Don was in the squad room completing paperwork when Danny walked in.

"Hey Flack!" He sat down in the chair next to the desk. Don dropped his pen onto the file in front of him and leaned back in his chair.

"I just overheard Palmer tell Stella that she should call you and find out your news. You holding out on me?"

"Nope, just not seen you the last couple of days."

"So what's going on? How come Palmer already knows?"

"Her and Mac were here this morning when Sanders told the guys."

"Flack, come on. You gonna spill?"

Don grinned self-consciously and pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket. "You know I've not been around much off the clock the last few months ... "

"Yeah pining for Palmer, I told you what you should have done months ago, now she's back and your seeing that floozy Devon."

"Forget that. ... I was hitting the books, working for the exam board."

"You're a bit late the exams were last month."

"I know, results came out last week." Don handed him the folded paper. Danny opened it and looked at it.

"You sat the sergeant's exam? Wow, that's good news. What's that mean for you now? Doesn't say they're packing you off to some uniform job in Brooklyn."

"Looks like the brass are smiling on me, I'm staying here. More responsibility, but no big moves. Bigger pay check which is good now I'm supporting Amy too."

"That's good, place wouldn't be the same without you. Nikki say anything? She even talking to you? You know it hurt her finding out about Devon like that."

"Not like I planned it that way. ... She's ok. We met at the weekend and talked."

"That why she was a bag of nerves around you Saturday? ... You know she split with Valens, ... she met someone else."

"Yeah I know, he's a good guy." Don answered fighting to keep a neutral look on his face.

"You met him?"

"Sort of ... and before you ask he's clean. ... Tell me about the case in the diner what's with the COD, Angell said it was death by orgasm, come on that real?" He asked with a strange look as he tried to deflect Danny's interest in his personal life.

"Perfectly. We think her inhaler was switched with some designer drug, but we'll know more when tox results come in. ... back to you, seriously detective sergeant?"

"Yeah, crazy huh?"

"Not as crazy as other stuff you've done lately. Devon? From what I heard she's a social climber, you don't strike me as her style. You really got something with her?"

"We'll see." Don smirked knowingly.

"And Palmer? ... You're seriously OK about this new guy of hers?"

"I can't complain Mess., I'm seeing someone."

"So we going to meet her?"

"The woman in my life? When the time is right." Danny was about to press the point when Angell called him away for something on their case. Don sighed and leant forward over his desk, picking up his pen, which he then dropped again and reached for his cell-phone as he stood up and grabbed his jacket with the other hand, dialling a number as he left the open office.

--

Nikki dropped the phone in her bag as Lindsay entered the locker room. Still wearing a stupid grin on her face from the conversation she had just had.

"Hi! You finished?"

"Yeah, I'm going to collect Amy from her friend's then I've got a stack of ironing waiting for me."

"No hot date tonight? I heard things got interrupted big time on Friday."

"Hot date, no, ... you been talking to Stella? ... This place is so incestuous at times, everyone knowing everyone else's business. I would just like a few weeks without being the centre of department gossip while I settle back in."

"Not the department, just your friends. So are you going to tell us?"

"What?"

"Who the guy is?"

"Nope. It's too early Linds, I need some time."

"He know he'll have Flack and Danny on him if he doesn't treat you right? He know about Amy?"

"Yeah, he knows. ... How are you and Danny doing? Things seemed pretty good last week."

"We're doing OK. He had a hard time after the drug bust, but he's come around. We're just looking forward to really getting to know each other better. What about you? Has he pressed all your buttons?" Lindsay asked turning the question back to Nikki.

"Please Linds." Lindsay stared her down. Nikki felt her face flush and put her hands on her cheeks for a moment.

"I'd say that's a yes."

"... This time it's different, I feel different, ... I'm reacting like ... promise this doesn't go out of this room?" Nikki asked warily.

Lindsay eyed her teasingly for a moment until Nikki glared at her. "OK I promise."

"I have ... Let me put it this way, you ever had a crush on a pop-star?"

"Yeah, not that it does me any good, I don't stand a chance of acting out my fantasy."

"Yeah, well this is real. ... I've never reacted like this to anyone, I don't know what to do."

"Does he know how you feel?"

"I think so, he's been really ... patient, I'm just so damn nervous every time he's near me."

"When did you meet him?"

"A while ago, but we only kind of got together last week."

"Have you slept with him yet?"

"Lindsay! I'm not about to have that discussion here."

"We'll you'd better be prepared for tomorrow, we want all the details."

"No, just No. Not yet. I've gotta go." Nikki grabbed her bag and hurried out. Lindsay smiled to herself.

"We will find out."

--

The following evening Nikki had Amy in bed when the "girls" arrived. Conversation flowed about their current cases and generally catching up while they prepared dinner. Nikki was relaxing into the conversation and was serving coffee when they opened the subject of her mystery guy.

"20 Questions Nik. Let's see if we can guess." Stella began.

"Comeon, there must be something else to talk about. Give me a break."

"You've had 6 months, we want the gossip." Angell added.

"There isn't any." Nikki replied firmly. Lindsay's eyes shot open wide.

"Not what you said yesterday!"

"That's not gossip, and you promised it was between us!" Nikki shot back at her.

Stella shook her head. "We promise it won't go anywhere else."

"Yeah right. I'm better than that Stella. For now it's my business."

Nikki's phone rang, Stella snatched it off the table and answered it.

"Hey Flack! What are you doing calling on Nik's night off? ... Oh, yeah, sure, hold on." Stella's face fell and she held out the phone to Nikki. "Something about the date for Amy's teacher meeting."

Nikki put the phone to her ear. "Hi, hang on I need to get the diary." She headed for the stairs and ran up them two at a time and shut herself in her bedroom, pulling the diary from her temporary desk in the corner. "Hi Ok, it's the 21st at 5 pm."

"Not really what I wanted Princess, how are you doing?"

"I've had better night's out with them. They're like pit bulls, they've got a sniff of something and they aren't letting go."

"So it's not safe to come home yet?"

"Not unless you can mount some sort of assault and gain entry unannounced straight to the bedroom."

"I know I'm good, but that's just asking a little too much."

"Well then I guess you're stuck with the paperwork. I'll call you when they've gone."

"Need me to send out a call for them?"

"I think you've put out enough hoax calls this week Sergeant. Stop abusing the system."

"I want to come home."

"So stop whining like a spoilt brat and let me get back to them, then they might go quicker."

"Ok babe." The call clicked off. Nikki sighed and left the bedroom, pausing to check on Amy on her way past.

Stella looked up when she returned to the lounge. "Everything ok? You've been gone a while."

"Yeah, needed to give him the school calendar, so he can book some time off for everything Amy's involved in."

"How are things? Last week he was ignoring her now he wants in?"

"He's trying, he spent some time with her Sunday and took her to school this morning. Attending the school stuff is part of that. He needs to get the dates in now before being Sergeant takes over."

"I'm just glad I don't have to balance family and work right now. It's got to be murder, I don't know how you manage." Lindsay commented.

"It's tough sometimes, but I wouldn't give up Amy for anything."

"She's adorable from what I've heard. I really must meet her sometime." Angell added. "You have a fabulous place too, how d'you manage that on a city salary?"

"When Dad died, he left me and mum pretty well provided for. I bought this place last summer so I wouldn't have to live in a hotel while I was here."

"You've made some changes the last few months. It's different."

"Yeah, I had one of the wall's moved, makes this room a little more cosy and gives me space for a proper office. Mean's I can move my desk down here. Frees up more space for storage in the spare room."

"You need more storage?"

"Amy's not going to get any smaller and she's got a ton of toys and if anything-"

Angell's phone rang, almost immediately followed by Stella's. They answered them. Nikki and Lindsay looked at each other, then Lindsay's rang too. Nikki breathed a sigh of relief as the subject of her renovations stopped. She didn't know how she would cope if they found out about all the boxes Don had moved into her spare room earlier.

A few minutes later Angell had left for a scene downtown and Stella was packing up to meet her there after a trip to the lab. Nikki and Lindsay followed them to the hall as Amy wandered down the stairs half asleep.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing up?"

"I'm thirsty."

"OK, I'll get you some water, now go back to bed and I'll bring it too you." Nikki went to turn her around and send her back upstairs. "You feel OK, you're a little hot."

"My throat hurts."

"Let me look." Amy opened her mouth and Nikki took a look. "It's a little red, I'll bring you some medicine too, back to bed." Amy started heading upstairs.

"Stella, can I catch a ride with you? Danny can run me home after his shift, he's almost through." Lindsay asked then turned to Nikki. "I'll leave you to look after Amy."

"Thanks. Hope it's not a long night." Nikki offered.

"Don't think you've escaped. ... We still want to know about your new guy." Said Stella as they stepped outside.

* * *

_Looks like they're managing to hold out a bit longer._


	118. Paperwork

_AN: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine_

**118. Paperwork**

Stella and Lindsay arrived at the lab as Danny and Don were leaving. Stella smiled at them and looked at Don. "Hey Flack, I thought you finished a while ago."

"I was finishing paperwork."

"How was your girl's night?" Danny asked.

"Good, we'll be doing it more often." Lindsay grinned and Danny groaned; Don looked faintly amused.

"So how's Palmer you get the scoop yet?" Danny enquired.

"Not yet, we would have if you hadn't called about school dates." Stella answered prodding Don in the chest.

"Sorry Stell, I'm not psychic. ... I'll leave you guys to chat, I'm off home."

"Not me, I've gotta run, I need some supplies then I need to head downtown to meet Angell." Stella then wished them a goodnight and went inside. Danny turned to Lindsay and offered her a ride as Don walked away.

--

When he got home Don dropped his jacket on the back of the couch and loosened his tie as he headed for the kitchen, where he could hear Nikki tidying up. He pushed the door open and watched her unloading the dishwasher for a moment. She was wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt, her hair pulled into a messy bun. When she finished she stood with her back to him as she set the coffee machine. He stepped over to her and slipped his arms around her and pulled her against him, while planting kisses across the back of her neck, making her shiver.

"... You'd better be careful, my boyfriend's on his way, he gets rather protective."

"Really? You need me to drag his ass down to lock up?"

"That all depends, has he done something wrong?"

"Wrong? Nope... but I'll do it for fun. ... It'll give me more time alone with you."

Nikki twisted in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "You trying to corrupt me?"

"Would I do that?"

"Yeah, you would, ... but you know what?" He raised his eyes at her. "I'm starting to enjoy it."

"Good, because I don't intend to stop." He grinned at her as he lowered his head until their lips met.

--

Nikki was waiting outside the courtroom the following afternoon. It was nearing the end of the day and she had just been given permission to leave, but asked to return the next day. She was fed up with wasting the afternoon to testify, but relieved that she was out of the lab and the constant gossip about who she was seeing off the clock.

She was turning to leave the hallway when Danny approached her.

"Hey, what brings you down here?" She asked.

"Actually, you do. You got a minute? We've got a case and could use your help."

She eyed him curiously. "What with?"

"Marry me." He blurted out, grinning at her.

"What?! ... I think we need to talk about this!" She exclaimed. Surprise etched on her face.

He took her arm and drew her to the side of the corridor. "It's for a case, there isn't really time to explain."

"Why me? What about Lindsay?"

"She's on a big case in Rockaway and there's a risk she might be recognised, as you haven't been around for a while, no one would suspect it's a set up."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because we didn't think you would play along if we told you the other option is for you and Flack to set it up."

"What does he say?"

"Whatever is best for the case."

"You'll have to fill me in on all the details, but what d'you need now?"

"We go and apply for a license."

"Now? ... I don't have anything with me."

"Here." He held up a plastic wallet of documents. "Flack sent these down, how come he knew where to find them?."

"Emergency contact." She replied off handedly before frowning. "... He here?"

"Outside."

"Give me five minutes." She stated firmly and turned away.

"Nikki we don't have time!" he called after her as she hurried towards the entrance. He lifted his glasses and pinched his nose before following her.

Nikki stood at the entrance and looked around the plaza. Seeing what she was looking for she half skipped down the steps, stopping in front of him as he walked up and down.

"Are you kidding? Me and Danny? You're setting us up for this?"

"Hey Princess."

"Watch your mouth, ... Why aren't you on the front line for this gig? ... Don seriously-"

"You don't have to go through with the ceremony just get the damn license."

"Any reason you can't do it?"

"Because- .." He looked around. "Because it's easier. You can walk away."

"And I can't if we do it?"

"You could, but I wouldn't want you to. Nik, I do this and I'll be playing for keeps, we sign those papers and as far as I'm concerned this is real. I won't be backing out."

"Hey, there you are." Danny hurried up to them, Nikki and Don were staring at each other, not about to say anything. Danny interrupted their silence. "The office closes in 20 minutes, we need to go now." Nikki turned to Danny.

"I don't mind helping your case Dan, but you sound like you need it for something specific. Wouldn't it be a good idea if you had a couple who know each other pretty well?"

"Maybe, but we don't have anyone."

"But you do." She turned to Don. "I'll do it if you do."

"You sure about that?" He asked his blue eyes intently watching her reaction.

"You want my help, that's the deal." She answered earnestly.

Don nodded at her. "We'd better get down to the office." He took the plastic wallet from Danny. "We'll see you back at the lab Danno."

"You don't want me to hang around?" Danny asked.

"I think we can fill out a few forms for a case Danny. I'll come back to the lab later and you can take me through the case ... I'm assuming Mac has agreed this?"

"Um, not exactly ... Can you talk to him?"

"What hair brained scheme are you cooking-up?"

"We needed to know first if you'd go for it. ... Are you changing your mind?" Questioned Danny.

Nikki sighed. "No, I'll do it but you two are going to owe me big time."

"We gotta go Princess." He took her hand and they walked away as Danny turned the opposite direction.

--

Don and Nikki were sat in a corner of the waiting area outside the license office filling in the application form. Nikki looked up, she knew Don was watching her.

"You realise that if we falsify anything on here we can be charged?"

He nodded. "Which is why we are going to do it properly."

"Is this really necessary?"

"For what we have in mind we need the legit paperwork." He looked at her. "... We don't have to use it. Danny told you that right?"

"Yeah, he told me." She sighed, writing on the form again. Don watched her for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nik, I'll stop this right now if you don't want to do it."

"No, it's ok, it's just that ... this place hasn't changed in six years." She looked around then back at the form in front of her, signing her name with a flourish. "This is just for a case ... right?" She asked as she turned the form back to Don. He looked at the form for a moment and signed his name too.

"... Right." He sighed. "For now." He took her hand. "... I know it's only been a week, that we haven't talked properly about where we go from here. I meant what I said. To me this is real, that-"

"Number 96!" Echoed round the room from the tannoy.

Nikki looked at the ticket in her hand and showed Don. "That's us." She whispered.

"We don't have to make use of it, not right away, ... but I'd like to, soon." Nikki stared at him. "Will you at least think about it? Let's quit playing games and do what we both know we should have done a long time ago."

"Number 96!" the tannoy echoed again, the voice a little more impatient. "Last call."

Don stood up and held out his hand. "Are we doing this?"

Nikki smiled at him and nodded, reaching out to take his hand. It was all he could do to rest his hand on her back and guide her to the office, fighting the urge to kiss her senseless at the thought that she had just made one monumental decision about their future. Nothing was about to wipe the stupid grin off his face.

* * *

_Hooray!! Exam over!! - I hope to have chapters for all 3 stories up later. This is the first. Hope you like it. Let me know..._


	119. A Second Chance at Love?

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**1****19. A Second Chance at Love?**

Danny entered the lab and went to his office to check through the lab reports which had been deposited on his desk in his absence. On the top of the pile was a post it with a note from Mac.

_You wanted to see me?_

Danny looked around then made his way to Mac's office, hoping that he was still around. He took with him the file and lab results which he had scooped from his desk on the way out. Mac hung up the phone and waved Danny in.

"I got your message Mac."

"Stella said it sounded important."

"It is kind of ... Hawkes and I had this case while you were in London. It involved the Mulberry Wedding Company. A few of their clients turned up dead; when we looked into it a few others were killed in suspicious circumstances. We managed to make the link with the Wedding company, but the trail went cold. I was reviewing the file earlier and B shift got another case last night that might be connected, I want to run with it and an idea we came up with."

"Get me the details of all the cases you think are linked and let's discuss them. ... We can discuss your idea more then, but what do you want to do?"

"Have someone go in undercover and scout the set up from the inside."

"I suppose you're suggesting you and Lindsay for this?"

"Actually no, Lindsay worked some of the cases, she may be recognised. I asked Palmer. She wasn't around for the other cases, incidentally neither was Flack. They know each other well enough to pull it off."

"You think that they would go for it? You are aware things haven't been particularly good recently?"

"Er, actually Mac, I talked to Nikki, she said she would do it if Flack did."

"And you talked to Flack?"

"Yeah, he agreed too."

"What do they need to get them in?"

"A marriage license. This company provide their services to couples who want quick weddings, they need the license as proof that the ceremony will take place in under 90 days."

"Do Nikki and Flack know this? And do they know that they can't falsify the records?"

"They know, ... they're um, ... they're at City Hall right now filling out the paperwork."

Mac gave a small amused smile and his eyes sparkled a little. "Well, I guess if they're OK about it. Just don't have them jumping through hoops and screwing with their relationships off the clock."

"Got it."

--

Stella was making tea when Lindsay walked into the break room. "Hey Stella. Adam said he'd have those test results in about an hour."

"Hopefully it will give us something we can use. Is Flack back yet?"

"Nah, Danny said he took off, said he had to go see someone he'd meet us back here in a couple of hours, then we can head over to Sullivan's."

Danny walked in as Stella spoke again. "Anyone heard how Nikki's court case is going?"

"Yeah, Defence council were late, her testimony has been bumped to tomorrow. She's pretty pissed."

"It's good to get them all put away, but the waiting sucks." Agreed Lindsay. "You done yet?"

"I need to talk to Flack when he gets back about the Mulberry Wedding case. It shouldn't take too long. You?"

"We're waiting for test results on the blood spatter from the scene. We also need to see Sid for the preliminary autopsy results."

"Sounded pretty nasty."

"Domestic murder suicides usually are. Strange thing is it looks like the mother was the guilty one. Not dad." Stella informed him shaking her head. Something didn't sit right with her about the case. It was extremely rare for a mother to take out the whole family. "I'm going to check the photos see if anything stands out. Linds can you start on the mother's clothes, something about this case doesn't feel right."

"I agree, mother's usually just commit suicide or kill an abusive husband, not the entire family. ... I'll let you know if I find anything."

Lindsay winked at Danny and left the room. He dropped onto a chair with his own coffee.

"Stella, you talked to Palmer one on one lately?"

"Not much, I know she was surprised about Devon when we got that spy case a couple of weeks ago. If she hadn't have been working I think Flack would have had heard a few choice words. Why?"

"He says she's seeing someone, ... I thought he'd be kinda pissed over it to be honest, especially if it's serious."

"How serious do you get in a week Danny? ... It's true Nikki's been happier the last few days and they did talk about Amy, but I doubt her new man has swept her off her feet that quick. ... Flack check him out?"

"Says he's clean. ... I don't know about this Devon woman, but he seems settled. ... Think she's right for him?"

"Whether we do or don't Danny, it's his life and we can't tell him what to do. Just be there to pick up the pieces if things go wrong."

"I still think he's got a thing for Palmer. You saw them New Year. It was a perfect make up."

"There's been a lot going on we know nothing about, they have to make their own decisions. Do what's right for them."

Mac walked into the room and eyed his detectives, aware that conversation stopped at his presence. "Stella, you got a minute?"

"Sure Mac." She started to follow him out of the room but stopped and turned to Danny. "Don't do anything stupid and interfere. Whatever we think about their choices and how wrong they might be, it's up to them. I'll tell you though. Nikki is happier than I've ever seen her. Whoever the new guy in her life is, he's good for her."

--

Stella walked into Mac's office and sat down in front of him. He watched her for a few minutes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sounds cryptic Mac, what's on your mind?"

"I had this conversation with Danny earlier, he's going to put under-covers in for the Mulberry Wedding case. If you were asked to nominate some members of the team who would you choose?"

"... I guess Danny and Lindsay, they're together. Only thing is if it needs someone not associated with the case- ... I guess it leaves you and I, Flack and Nikki or Hawkes and Angell, they get along pretty good. I wouldn't ask Flack and Nikki at the moment, they've been a bit volatile lately."

"Volatile?"

"When she came back things weren't good, he hadn't told her about Devon, and hadn't been seeing Amy. ... They had words at the mayor's fundraiser." Mac raised his eyes questioning her. "She was cool, it was a moment, nothing came of it, they stayed professional. ... what's on your mind Mac?"

"I've watched Nikki the past year, seen her struggle to make her life back here and still wonder if it was right for her and Amy to make that jump. I did the opposite and stayed, but we're both back where we started. Is there really a second chance at love?"

"Of course there is. Nikki has met some guy and is flying this week, I've never seen her happier and to be honest Mac, I liked Peyton, but she was all wrong for you. You may have had history, but she didn't really know you."

"And you do?" He asked his lips curling into an amused grin.

"We haven't worked together all this time without me knowing more than a few things about you. ... I know your favourite music, that you don't really like Opera, that you would do anything to protect the team and the lab and that you make a mean cheeseburger."

He watched her speak, the last remnants of the setting sun shining across his office and bouncing off her brown curls and her smile seemed to light up the room and lift his spirits. He gave her a genuine smile back.

"Maybe it's time I had you over for dinner again."

* * *

_I finally managed to pull this chapter together. Office gossip doesn't stop, as much as I would have liked the focus to be elsewhere, my muse insisted the gossip was in. Hope you liked the little bit of Mac/Stella at the end._

_Next chapter is already written and the one after half done. Flack and Nikki are about to let the team in on their secret - how will they react? I'm open to suggestions (or bribery!)._


	120. This is forever

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**1****20. This is forever**

Nikki and Don were standing staring over the East River at South Street Seaport, having wandered there after leaving City Hall. That had been hours ago, it was nearly dark and the lights were coming on around them. Neither had said much since they left the office. Don watched her as she leaned on the railing, then she looked up and grinned at him.

"You realise that things are going to be more difficult now?"

He shrugged. "Maybe we should tell them, at least then they'll lay off the questions."

"You really believe that?"

"They're not bad Nik."

"I know, ... You know what Danny is going to think about what happened at the courthouse. That somehow we set him up."

"He'll be ok, but it will make them question when we're going to use it for real."

"Yeah, about that-"

"Wait, let me say something, ... I never wanted it to happen like that, pretty cool, but not exactly the way I wanted to do this, so I want to put it on record. ... Come with me." He took her hand and they walked up the gangplank to one of the ships moored off Pier 17. He waved to the security guard stood there and passed a brief greeting. There was no attempt to stop them, even though it was after hours. He lead her along the deck until they were standing at the front looking out towards the Brooklyn Bridge lit up against the night sky. Don stood behind her his hands resting on the railing, trapping her against him.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time. Bring you here ... I know it's one of your favourite places."

"It's beautiful if you forget about the dead body you had on the bridge."

He nuzzled her neck. "You could say that about almost anywhere in this city, ... forget about the dead bodies. ... Just shut up and listen ... We've known each other a long time, I know you love Jason, you always will, but things are different. ... I know you agreed to getting that license, but we did kind of put you on the spot. ... I want to tell people, about us, I know it's a big step for you, it's taken a lot for you to want a future with anyone else. ... Forget the license, forget what happened at City Hall, ..." He turned her around to face him and grazed his fingers down her cheek and took her left hand and held it up as he deposited a pale blue velvet box in her palm. "I was going to wait a while to do this, but the truth is ... I don't want to. I want us to be a family, I want Amy to have a secure future, I love you, I guess I always have, I don't want a sister anymore, I want forever, a wife and children. What do you say? Let's make this official. ... Will you marry me?"

They stood for a moment their eyes locked on each other. A few tears trickled down her face. He wiped them away. He could feel the nerves taking a strangle hold on his stomach the longer they stood there and she stayed silent.

"... I said-" He began about to repeat what he said trying to prompt a response.

"I heard." She whispered.

"... Nicole, I'm serious, you may not be quite ready to take the final step just yet, but you know we have something, you've been fighting it a long time. You're scared about doing this I get that, but give me something to work with. At least tell me we have a chance. Were you serious the other day? Or were you stringing me along when you said you loved me."

Don watched her, his mind fighting a battle over his mouth. Scared that if he kept quiet she would push the box back in his hand and walk away. At least if he kept talking she was listening, delaying what he was beginning to feel was inevitable. That he had pushed her too quickly. That she would step back again. He wasn't sure this time if he could stand her pulling back. He cupped her tear strewn face in his hands. He could feel the tension in her. He grazed his thumbs across her cheek wiping her tears away. Her eyes flicked across his face and down his chest, then returned to his face.

She curled her fingers round the box in her hand and stepped forward. Don never took his eyes off her, but he let his hands glide down her arms onto her hips. She rested her hands on his chest for a moment, then rose onto her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself against him. She put her mouth against his ear.

"I do love you." She tightened her arms around his neck.

"Easy Princess, you're strangling me." He choked.

She let him go easing back a little looking at his face. "Sorry, I just-" She cut off her initial thought as she realised something. "... you didn't get down on one knee."

"You want me to? Will that make a difference?"

She shook her head.

"I will just to prove-" He started to drop to his knees, but she put her hands on his chest, sliding one up to catch his chin and brought his head to hers until their lips met, before he could finish his sentence. He wrapped his arms around her again and lifted her off her feet as he stood up again.

When they drew back for air. Nikki held up the box still in her hand. "Do you want me to wear this now, or save it for a few days?"

"A few days?"

"This weekend, we have plans."

"We do?"

"We do ... you me and Amy, we're going away for the weekend, spend some time just the three of us."

"My two favourite girls." Don took the box from Nikki's still outstretched hand and opened it to remove the ring. Taking her hand and turning it over he slid the ring onto her finger. "Don't be scared anymore babe. This is forever."

She watched mesmerised as he eased the ring into place. It shone in the lights around them as she wriggled her fingers.

"It's beautiful. How did you manage-"

"Shut up." He whispered against her lips before capturing them with his again.

An insistent beeping from his phone disturbed their peace. He let her go slowly and flipped his phone open. "Flack ... Sammie I'm busy ... No I'm not working, I do have a life you know ... what is so damned important that I have to drop everything for you? ... Yeah I get it, you in trouble again? ... It's gotta stop Samantha, I can't always bail you out. ... You'll have to wait, I told you I'm busy and right now you gotta take second place. I'll call you later." He hung up looking pissed off and dejected at the same time. "I'm sorry babe, if I don't go meet her she'll be calling all night."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, ... I'll see you at home when I'm done. I'll pick Amy up on my way."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, she's still at Erin's right?"

"Right. ... I'll drop by the lab and catch up with Danny on my way home."

Don lifted her hand and looked at her ring. "I wish I could be there when they see this."

"Then keep it until later."

"Are you kidding? It's taken 5 years to get it on your finger, I'm not about to take it off."

"Then come with me before you go to Sam."

"I'd rather just take you home" Nikki looked at him and rolled her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her again. "Sam can wait." He mumbled against her lips.

* * *

_There. He's kind of done it now. Next Chapter they face the team. What reception will they get?_ _(I'm still open to bribery if you want specific reactions.)_


	121. Cat got the cream

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**1****21. Cat got the cream**

Stella and Danny were in the break room catching something to eat before facing the next 4 hours to their shift. Mac as usual was in his office, he saw Nikki and Don leave the elevator laughing and joking, apparently fairly relaxed with each other. After the previous week, it was good to see them getting along again. Don glanced at Mac's office and he waved them in.

"Mac? You need something?" Asked Don as they went in.

"Close the door a minute." Don nodded and did as requested. Mac then waved them into chairs in front of him. "I got the message from the DA, let me know when you're done and I'll put you back to work." He said to Nikki.

"OK Mac. What else do you need?"

"Danny came to see me earlier, he said he'd asked you about testing the waters with the Wedding Planner. ... I know you've had your problems and you know I don't get involved with my teams personal lives, but are you OK to do this?"

"We're fine Mac." Don assured him. "We've talked it through. It's not a problem."

"And working together on regular cases?"

"... about that, ..." Nikki started, then stopped, not sure what to say. "I know we worked the same cases a lot before, but ... things are different now."

"Mac, the thing is ..." Don paused, looking serious for a moment. Nikki was too nervous to say much herself, so he took a deep breath and continued. "... this is going to be easier if we only have to say it once, to the whole team."

Mac sensed a revelation was about to occur and chose not to press the point, he merely nodded in acknowledgement and picked up his phone. "You're lucky Lindsay and Hawkes are down in autopsy. I'll have them and Sid come up. You round up the others."

"Thanks Mac." Nikki almost bolted from the room. Don followed behind and walked to the break room.

--

Stella had seen Don and Nikki arrive and head into Mac's office and she watched curiously, while continuing her conversation with Danny. When Don walked in they pounced.

"Hey, thought you were off the clock." Greeted Stella.

"Yeah, just had a couple a things to wrap up." He answered almost shyly. "Nikki's on her way to talk to you about the case." He said turning to Danny.

"She alright about this?"

"Yeah. She's cool."

"Where is she?" Asked Stella.

"Gone to get something from her office, she'll be back in a minute."

Adam entered. "Hey guys. What's going on, Nikki said something about a meeting."

No one got a chance to answer as Mac walked in, immediately followed by Lindsay, Sid and Hawkes.

"OK, what's going on?" Asked Stella looking around the confused group. Mac was wearing a sly smile which didn't go unnoticed. "Mac you know?"

"I can make a guess, but I'm not the one who requested this meeting."

"Then who did?" Danny questioned looking at his team mates and realised someone was missing. "Is Nikki included?"

Don had edged un-noticed towards the door and now stood in the doorway. "I'll just go find my fiancée and we'll tell you." He announced and walked out.

"Very funny Flack!" Danny called after him as the others stood with open mouths, Mac now wore a big smile.

"Did he just say fiancée?" Lindsay frowned as she looked at her colleagues.

"It's a joke, they're going undercover after the Wedding Company killer." Scoffed Danny.

"I don't know about you but haven't you noticed they've been a lot better around each other this week." Hawkes replied adding his two pennyworth to the conversation.

"It's called professionalism Hawkes." Said Lindsay patting his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be so sure to write them off just yet." Smirked Mac as he tipped his head to the couple walking hand in hand down the corridor, looking relaxed but a little anxious.

Don lead Nikki into the room, which immediately fell silent.

"How was court Nikki?" asked Adam, nervous at the silence and the fact that he needed to testify the following week.

"Boring. The defence attorney was late so after keeping me there all afternoon decided I would be bumped to tomorrow."

"Oh." Adam responded slightly embarrassed. Stella was busy staring between Flack and Nikki and didn't miss the fact that he had a firm hold of her right hand.

"So what's going on? Danny said you two had signed up to play undercover against the Wedding Planners."

"Actually, it's a little more than that." Nikki replied hesitantly before looking at Don.

"We've been holding out on you guys, ... you thought I was with Devon and Nikki had- the truth is Devon and I split right after the case."

"You and Devon split?" Asked Danny. "Why didn't you say when I asked about- ... you weren't talking about Devon at all were you?" He questioned remembering the conversation they had had a couple of days before at Don's desk. The detective smirked as a slight pink tinge graced his face.

"Not entirely. I told you you'd meet my girl when the time was right, ... I know we've kinda kept you all guessing, the thing is Nikki, ... we needed some time to figure out what we wanted."

"And have you?" Mac questioned, ever the realistic practical one.

"Yeah, we have." Replied Nikki with a relaxed beaming smile as she looked up at Don.

"We're getting married." He announced letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

The room was silent for a moment. Then Danny choked with laughter. "Very funny Flack, ... they all know you're going to go undercover for this wedding planner case."

Don and Nikki stood in nervous silence as the news sunk in with their colleagues and friends. Stella looked at them for a moment then broke into a wide smile.

"... You're not kidding?" Nikki shook her head and held out her hand which was shaking violently, showing her nerves. Stella immediately stepped forward and hugged them both at the same time, before looking at the ring. "It's beautiful, congratulations. ... When did you get back together?"

"Last weekend." Nikki answered shyly. "Right before I got called out Friday."

"That explains a lot." Confirmed Sheldon as he hugged her and held out his hand to shake Don's as Angell walked in. "Angell! Thought you'd gone home. Join the party."

"What's going on?" She asked looking around the assembled group.

"Nikki and Flack are getting married."

"Wow, that's quick you've only been dating what's her name? about a month."

"Her name was Devon and it was a mistake. There's only one girl for me." Don answered as he pulled Nikki closer to him and looked at her with the biggest 'cat got the cream' grin on his face.

She looked at Nikki's jaw breaking smile and realised what they should have all seen. "You two? Sparks huh? I should have seen it then." She commented on her conversation with Nikki which had taken place a few days earlier in the squad room, then hugged them and grabbed Nikki's hand to see her ring. "Nice rock Flack, sure you can afford it on a city salary?"

"Called savings Jess, she deserves something special."

"Oh it is, but I would have been just as happy with the little blue box and my grandmother's ring though."

Stella's face dropped and she grabbed Nikki's hand again. "Wow! Flack, you went to my favourite store and never asked for help?"

"As much as I wanted some advice, there was no way I was telling you what I had planned. It wouldn't have been fair. Nikki deserved to be the first one I told what my intentions were."

"So when's the wedding? You already got a licence." Asked Danny now the news had finally sunk in that this was for real.

"Knew you'd ask that Messer. ... we haven't made any decisions yet. We've got a few things to sort out first. Like breaking the news to our families and Amy."

"Your Ma's going to want the whole church thing you know." Danny shot back.

"Maybe, but that depends on what Nikki wants."

"So where will you live?" Quizzed Stella.

"Yeah, that's kind of the other thing. We're living at Nik's place. It's bigger than mine and Amy's just got settled."

"So do you need some help to move your stuff sometime?" Asked Danny.

"Already done. There wasn't much, my furniture can stay in my place until we decide what to do with it."

"You already moved in?" Lindsay finally got a word into the 'interrogation'.

"Tuesday." Nikki admitted as her cheeks coloured at the confession.

"Tue-? So your call wasn't something casual? Donald Flack junior!" Gasped Stella as she realised they had all been had by the happy couple.

"For a city cop you did a pretty good job of hiding the evidence." Claimed Angell.

"Watch it Jess, I'm going to be your boss from next month." Don teased as his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and Nikki noted the dark look cross his face as he excused himself. Nikki watched him go feeling a little deflated that she was now alone with the team. She watched him pacing the corridor yelling into the phone and excused herself from the group and walked outside.

"I was coming to see you Sam, I told you I was busy, but you know what, I've had enough of your shit. You can wait 'til tomorrow. I'll call you when I'm free. Right now your interrupting what should be one of the best night's of my life. ... Grow up Sam. ... For your information I just got engaged and I want to spend the rest of the night with my fiancée, I'll deal with you tomorrow." Nikki watched him close the phone and look around for something to hit, until he saw her. "She's nuts, ... What am I going to do?"

"Like you said, deal with her tomorrow. Why don't you go get Amy, I'll get what I need from Danny and I'll meet you at home."

"Best offer I had all day. You be OK with them?" He nodded towards the crowd in the break room as he calmed down. He refused to let the problems with his sister get the better of him around the one woman that stood before him and had just promised him the rest of their lives. She deserved his full attention tonight and that was just what she was going to get.

"You should say goodnight."

"Why did you follow me?"

"I saw the look on your face when you checked the caller ID. After what happened earlier I knew you wouldn't hold back. ... Besides, I got lonely when you left me in there."

"... Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, ... will you answer a question for me?"

"What?"

"This." She held up her hand showing him her ring. "Angell's right it's a lot to pay, even on a sergeant's salary, I don't need anything so ... expensive."

"We're not going to discuss this." He realised fairly quickly she was too smart for him glossing over how he could afford a six grand ring. "The cost isn't important, it's paid for... it's what I want you to have, my promise to you."

"But-"

"... You trust me?" She nodded curiously. "I can't say where the money came from, I promised years ago. All you need to know is that it was legal and above board and I want you to have this." He spoke solemnly as he took her hand and held it between them. "You should also know that there's enough left to pay for the wedding too. Anything you want."

Nikki stared at him open mouthed at the revelation. "How?"

--

The group in the break room had continued their own conversations when the couple disappeared. After a few minutes when they hadn't returned speculation was rising on whether it had been a ruse for them to slope off to a store cupboard, when they walked back in.

Mac looked at everyone. He could see the strain and exhaustion of recent cases showing on the team. "All of you take the rest of the night off, there isn't anything happening which can't wait until morning. Go home and get some sleep."

"You sure Mac?" questioned Stella.

"I'm in a generous mood. You've all been working long hours the last few weeks. Make the most of it, it might not happen again."

A welcome chorus echoed round the room and everyone began to file out, with Angell, Adam and Sid first to leave.

"Are we going out to celebrate Flack?" Called Danny over the chatter.

"Nah, another time, we need to get Amy and I'd like some time with my fiancée." He grinned looking at Nikki who smiled back, before he lead her away.

* * *

_So now the team know about them. Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know._


	122. Family

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**122****. Family**

Don was sitting on Amy's bed with her snuggled against him as he read with her. Nikki stood in the doorway watching them. Don looked up and caught her smiling at them and returned the look with one of his own.

"Read Daddy! You promised." Whined Amy when she realised he wasn't looking at the book.

"I am."

"No you don't, you stopped." She moaned. Don raised his eyes at Nikki and turned his attention back to the book. Nikki let him read another page, then walked in and took the book away.

"Sorry sweetie, it's time to go to sleep now or you won't be up for school."

"But Daddy's reading to me."

"Your Ma's right Amy. It's very late. I'll read to you lots at the weekend."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"O-K. .... Mummy can I see your ring again, it's pretty."

Nikki held out her hand for Amy to see it. Then she adjusted the bed clothes as Amy lay down and Don got up. They both kissed her goodnight, turned the lights out and left, closing the door behind them.

---

Nikki walked into Danny and Lindsay's office the following day around lunchtime. He was hunched over the desk squinting at the files in front of him.

"Hey Dan, looks like you could use a break, you been staring at those files all morning?"

"Kind of. You done in court?"

"Finally. I hope it was good enough, the Defence attorney tried the old tampered evidence trick, which was a little tough, seeing as the stuff got mislaid in the evidence lock up."

"Was it tampered with?"

"No, still in the sealed bags with my writing on. That's why they were so keen for me to testify on this one. How are you doing? You want to fill me in on this case you're lining me up for?"

"Later, ... you and Flack kept that whole thing pretty quiet, my best buddy, he never breathed a word. How'd that happen?"

"That's something between him and me Danny, we kept it quiet for a reason, although it didn't stop the gossip about him and Devon or my love life, we've sorted things out that's all you need to know. ... The case?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"There's been a crime committed, isn't it up to us to solve it? Let me do my job. Our job. We'll go down there play things cool and see what shows."

"We're just waiting on the files from B Shift, should be here after lunch. You got plans?"

"As it looks like I'm free I'm going to see if Don wants to take me to his favourite place."

"Cheap skate, now he's got the ring on your finger he think he doesn't need to show you a good time?"

"Careful Danny, ... He knows how to show me a good time and it doesn't have to be an expensive restaurant. I'm just happy he stuck it out to chase away my demons. .... I'll see you later."

Nikki walked out. Danny watched her leave. "Took him long enough."

----

Don walked into the squad room and dropped his jacket on the back of his chair and sat down heavily. Angell noticed the scowl on his face and wandered over to him.

"Everything OK?" She asked concerned.

"For now, what's happening here?"

"It's pretty quiet. .... Don-" She stopped what she was about to say when she saw Nikki come in. "Looks like you need someone to talk to why don't you take your girl to lunch."

Don looked up about to argue with her when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a kiss dropped on his head. Angell quickly moved out of the way, to let Nikki sit down.

"How did it go with Sam?"

He shrugged. "It went. I don't know what she's got herself involved in this time. .... Thought you'd still be in court."

"Finished about an hour ago. Danny will have all the files this afternoon to go over the Mulberry case, so I'm free for lunch, want to take me out?"

"Sounds good."

----

They were sitting on a bench near a hotdog stand on the street corner. "What happened with Sam?"

"She's back for good she said and she's broke, she' s crashing at a friend's place but wants me to take her in, claims I'm the only family still talking to her!"

"What happened to her Don? I know she was pretty rebellious growing up."

"She still is.  Dad's about to wash his hands of her,  Marc cut her off a few years back.  She thinks I'll still pull strings or whatever and bail her out,  I can't do it anymore."  He sounded tired.  Nikki and Sam had never really got to know each other when they were younger,  there was about seven years between Don and Sam and she was only ten when Nikki first met the family, so at sixteen it was natural for her to mix with the boys, especially when she shared a lot of the same classes with Don. 

"Is that why no one in your family really talked about her at Christmas?"

"Yeah, you noticed?"

"I tried asking Cassie but she clammed up. What are you going to do?"

"I won't have her move in with us, I let her move into the apartment and I'll be paying for her, she won't take responsibility. She's twenty three, you'd think she had learnt some by now."

"She had a lot to live up to, it's not the first time something like this has happened."

"I've had enough, but she's still my sister, family-"

"And you don't want to cut her off?"

"Something like that."

Silence descended for a few minutes. "Have you talked to your parents yet?" Nikki asked eventually.

"Kind of. Ma wants us to go for dinner tonight. Marc and Cassie will be there too. ... I figured we could stay over and go away from there tomorrow. ... We'll tell them at dinner. You talked to your Ma yet?"

"Yeah. She's going to see how things are at the weekend, and maybe come home next week. She'll probably have to go back again soon, but it will give her a break. .... He's not doing well, the doctor's won't say much, but she thinks if he survives 'til Christmas it will be a miracle."

Don wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry babe, you want to take some time off and go visit?"

"I don't know, part of me wants to be there for mum, but Uncle Pete and I don't really know each other that well, I never really got to know Mum's family. ... I'll wait and see if she comes home first and talk to her then." Nikki lay her head on Don's shoulder.

"Did you tell her about us?"

"Yeah, she sends her love and asked what our plans were."

"What did you tell her?"

"I wanted us to elope." Nikki sat up again and looked at him.

"Seriously? How did she take that?" He laughed.

"Surprisingly well. She said she would be happy with anything we arranged as long as it was what we wanted and that I'm happy. How do you think your mum will take it?"

"Are you kidding, Danny was right, she'll want the whole thing, which by the way is not gonna happen. .... you seriously want to elope?"

"I don't think I could do a big wedding again. I'd like it all low key, just for us. Maybe do something for everyone else later on."

"You know I'd agree to anything just to make you mine."

"Getting all possessive now?"

"Would you want me any other way?"

"I guess not. After all that was what convinced me I'm ready for this. .... I'd better go back to work, you coming up to meet with Danny?"

"Yeah, I'll drop by my desk and check a couple of things and see you upstairs?"

"OK"

They got up and discarded their rubbish in the nearby trashcan before walking hand in hand into the building.

----

It was after midnight when Don and Nikki made it to bed in the guest room at his parents home.  Amy was finally asleep in his old room after being put there an hour earlier after falling asleep curled up in Don's lap as the family talked in the lounge.

 Despite being tired, neither were able to sleep immediately.  "Hey, princess, you ok?"  He whispered.  He felt her nod against his chest as he tightened his hold around her shoulders.

 "Yeah.  I was prepared, but I forgot how forceful your mother can be."

 "I think she understands now, I talked to her, she's going to talk to you in the morning.  She didn't realise how hard this is for you.  ... Don't let her give you a hard time babe, she means well."

 "Oh I know that.  You're the golden boy, she wants everything to be perfect."

 "Not me babe, you're their golden girl, you always have been.  Why d'you think they took you in so easy when your Dad was sick?"

 "Can't be I'm the one who got you run over and in plaster for 6 weeks."

 "Yeah, the more you came in to look after me the less they had to do, especially after school, meant Mum didn't have to stop working.  ... Sometimes I think you're more their daughter than Samantha is.  How come you were so good?"

 "I guess I always was one to play by the rules, but why? .. I have no idea.  Maybe it's something to do with being an only child."

 "About that- ... Amy, I want her to have brothers and sisters.  I saw what happened to you when your Dad died, I don't want her to have to handle that stuff on her own."

 "But I didn't handle it on my own.  I had you, you gave up what's her name?  ... Bianca da Fazio, that's it."

 Don chuckled. "Trust me it wasn't a big deal.   She thought just coz she was head cheerleader for the hockey team she could have anything she wanted, backed up by Daddy's money.  That anything included me and I wasn't for sale."

 "What's wrong with Daddy's money?"

 "Depends who's Daddy it is.  .... Seriously, I didn't need the kind of life she wanted to buy,  a lot like Devon really.  Those kinda girls are fine for some fun, but that's it."

 "So what kind of girl am I then?  Don't I like fun?"

 "You Princess, take everything to a whole new level they don't even know exists."  He rolled her onto her back and leaned over her, stroking his fingers across her cheek and down her neck.  "I'll never have enough of you."  He whispered seconds before his lips seized hers. 

* * *

 _This is kind of a filler chapter before leading into some other ideas which my muse is brewing._


	123. Déjà Vu

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**123. ****Déjà****-Vu**

Nikki hung up the phone and joined Amy and Don as they stood on the beach wrapped up against the cool breeze.

"Everything OK?" Don asked, shooting her a sideways glance as Amy headed full steam along the beach to a group of seagulls.

She smiled. "It was Danny, they solved the Mulberry Wedding case. He got called out last night the victim survived and when they regained consciousness identified one of the company directors. They're searching the offices and the Director's house as we speak."

Don thought for a moment then pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket. "So they don't need us to use this then?"

Nikki shook her head. "I can't believe you're carrying it around."

"I'm a boy scout, always prepared." He offered as he watched Amy chasing the seagulls in front of them, turning the envelope around in his hand.

She watched him staring at their daughter, obviously deep in thought. "What are you thinking?"

He turned to look at her. "What do you say we use it?"

"When?"

"It's valid until the end of November. Pick a date."

"I don't know, this is all a bit quick."

"Nik, comeon, we've been dancing around this for a long time. I love you, I love Amy. .... It's time to let Jason go and move on. He wouldn't want you to be tearing yourself up like this." He reached up and pushed her hair off her face where the wind was blowing it. His eyes holding hers. "I know you Princess, everything happening like it did it's scarred you, you're afraid it will happen again. I don't plan on letting that happen. I'm here and I'll do everything I can to protect us. It's time to start living again."

"I know." She whispered as she turned to look at Amy, who was running back to them and stopped all further conversation.

"I can't catch them Mummy!"

"I know sweetie, they're just too good at escaping."

"Let's go find somewhere to get some lunch, what do you say?" Don asked the two girls in his life.

"Can we go to MacDonalds?"

"Not today Ames, there aren't any around here." Nikki replied as Don scooped Amy up onto his shoulders and then reached for Nikki's hand. "But I've got an idea." She added looking at Don. He raised his eyes at her. She grinned at him and fluttered her eyes, before whispering in his ear. She stepped back as he questioned her with his eyes. She merely nodded at him wildly a big smile on her face.

"OK Ames, mummy's got a plan and what mummy wants she gets OK?"

"What plan?" She questioned.

"We'll tell you on the way." Don told her as they set out towards the car.

---

Nikki walked into Stella's office a few days later as she was repacking a large box.

"Hey, you're looking happy, things must be going well with Flack."

"Very good. What about you? That looks interesting." Nikki replied indicating the large box on her desk.

"Rock climbing gear from this guy I met a couple of weeks ago. .... Something about him just doesn't feel right, this is just a bit too aggressive for my liking."

"If it doesn't feel right it probably isn't."

"What about you? I haven't seen you since you got back, how was your weekend off?"

"Wonderful. We took Amy to the beach and then up to Niagara."

"So when's the engagement party?"

"I don't know, our next weekend off together isn't for about a month. We've both got leave to take so we're trying to work that in too. I'm not sure we're going to have time."

"You have to make time. Come on Nik, you guys deserve a party. I'll help you plan everything. I'm sure Lindsay will too. We can find a nice place that will do all the catering."

"I don't know, it seems excessive, we wanted to keep everything low key."

"Just the lab staff and your families."

"Yeah you know how many aunts and cousins Don has that will want an invite? It's too much. He cringes just to spend Christmas Eve with them, he doesn't want his female relatives within an inch of our engagement or they'll be taking over everything and be organising the wedding too."

"What about you? It'll have to be something special."

"Stella, you forgetting I've been there before, the white dress, big party? I can't do it this time. I'll be happy if its-" She stopped suddenly before she put her foot in something up to her neck.

"Nik?"

"I just can't do it. We'll arrange things when we're ready. Give us a chance it's not even a week since he proposed."

Nikki pulled her phone off her belt as it rang and hit the call button. "Palmer, ... yeah, OK Thanks Shel, I'll be down in 5, see you at the car?" She closed the call. "We've got a scene in Brighton Beach, sounds nasty. I've gotta go."

"This isn't over yet and tell that handsome fiancé of yours he'd better put in an appearance soon! I think he's avoiding me!"

Nikki left waving over her shoulder. Stella's voice echoing in the corridor behind her.

----

Don had arrived at the house in Brighton Beach. He knew it was the location of another case sometime before, but hadn't been able to get any other details. He figured if it was relevant someone would tell him or the CSIs who were on their way. While he waited for the rest of the team he walked through the house with the first on scene, careful to avoid any possible evidence trails. He had seen the Endecott mansion but this was worse and could give the Saw movies a good run. He had a pretty cast iron stomach, but even this was making him a little green. It wasn't a surprise that a few of the younger guys outside had lost their breakfast!

Sheldon and Nikki stepped into the downstairs hallway and looked around.

"Talk about déjà-vu." She barely whispered. Sheldon was aware of the small gasp his partner gave and looked at her when he heard the disbelief and shock in her voice.

"What?"

"This place. ... I was here before ... unsolved case on Mac's desk, .... murder last December."

"What's the connection to this?"

"I have no idea."

Don and the uniform descended the stairs, he noted the two of them standing staring around and the lack of colour in Nikki's face. He frowned.

"Nikki?" She heard his voice and hesitantly looked up the stairs, her mind in another time. Don realised something wasn't right when she appeared to look right through him. He wanted to get her alone to talk to her before he pulled her from the case.

"Travers, take the Doc to the body upstairs, I'll take care of things down here." He ordered authoritatively as he walked over to her and eased a hand onto her elbow to steer her outside. Hawkes had noticed her reaction and let him take over.

"Flack, she was here before ... cold case." He muttered before leaving them and following the uniform upstairs.

Don watched her as she seemed to shake whatever daydream had seized her. "Nik, look at me." He coaxed gently. "Sweetheart, Hawkes said you were here before. ... Look at me." He tipped her chin up to look in her eyes. She blinked and tears formed.

".... last year ... there was so much blood, ... the smell. Danny stopped me falling downstairs. ... I was, I .. was-" She never finished the sentence. She just looked at him as a tear ran down her face. He wiped it away.

"OK here's what we're going to do. ... We're going outside to take a breather and I'll talk to the lab. I'll ask Mac to send someone else out." She wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"... No, .. I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes, OK?"

"There's water in my car." He offered and she nodded and went outside. He followed her onto the porch as he pulled his phone and dialled the lab.

"Danny, what can you tell me about a scene in Brighton Beach last year. Cold case. You stopped Nikki falling down the stairs."

_"... Yeah, yeah, two vics one body, big house, lots of blood. .... She was sick, almost passed out. That was the day Stella tried to send her home, when you two had that spat in the break room and she walked out."_

Realisation hit Don right between the eyes. "... The day she found out she was pregnant. .... Shit! ... Thanks Dan ... Listen can you dust off the file for us to look at when we get back?"

_"Yeah, sure what's up?"_

"Same house, two bodies, lots of blood. See if Mac can send an extra pair of hands. ... Crime scene photos of the other case would be good too."

_"I'm on it. Why did you ask about Nikki?"_

"I didn't, ... this is her case, I've gotta go." He closed the phone and watched her as she stopped in front of him. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, ... I didn't recognise the outside, it all came back when I stepped through the door."

"I've asked for extra help and the old crime scene photos."

"Last time, I didn't get much further than the hallway, but it looks the same." She took a breath and steadied herself before stepping back inside. Don followed close behind. She walked through to the body in the lounge and stood where she had before. "Our vic was right here. Blood trails pretty much everywhere. There was so much the smell was just- ... I couldn't stand it. Danny was processing the body, I started to head upstairs, the smell got worse. ... Morning sickness and blood didn't mix. Stella thought I had the flu and sent me outside."

"Anything else you can remember?"

She shook her head. "Not connected to the case."

* * *

_If any one is interested this links back to the case in Chapter 28. I thought it was time that something crept out of the woodwork._


	124. Weight of the World

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_This picks up right where the previous chapter left off....._

**12****4. Weight of the World**

"_Anything else you can remember?"_

_She shook her head. "Not connected to the case."_

Don eyed her carefully before he spoke again he didn't want to say anything specific just by some pure chance it wasn't what was on her mind, but he couldn't let it go without some assurance. "Sure you want to be here?"

"Don I can't pick and choose my cases. I got this. ... I'm OK, really. I was just surprised."

He nodded at her warily and turned to go to the door. "I'll be right outside, call if you need anything, I'll have one of the guys posted in the hall."

"You go, do what you have to. This is going to take a while." She answered shouldering the camera and starting to take photos.

----

Nikki and Hawkes compared notes after shooting what in the past would have been over a dozen rolls of film. Digital photography had been a huge benefit in their line of work. She took everything to the back of the department vehicle and uploaded it to Adam via a computer and satellite feed. Hawkes, in the meantime had taken a closer look at the bodies. Then they went back to processing the house. Nikki was in the lounge.

"Flack! Nikki!" Danny's voice echoed around the hallway. Nikki looked up as he edged into the hall and looked around. "Flack wasn't kidding." He moaned pausing to lower his case and push his glasses up his nose.

"I'm in here Dan, .... Mac send you or you volunteered?" He edged closer to Nikki and the victim lying prone on the marble floor next to her.

"A little of both. I asked, Mac agreed it could be useful to have me or Stella back you guys up, seeing as we processed this place last time. Not that I don't think you can do it because you can. ...."

"It's alright Danny. I'm glad Mac sent one of you, I think its good to have someone else work this again."

"What can you tell so far?"

"Two males, according to Hawkes they've been dead about six hours puts TOD around 4 am. Both bled out, they were mobile for a while before passing out. No IDs, I've already sent their prints to Adam. .... Other than the mess and the location, I don't have anything concrete to link them to the other case." Danny nodded as they surveyed the room again.

A large blood pool surrounded the body on the floor, where it had fallen as a result of what appeared to be numerous stab wounds. The weapon had either been taken from the scene or discarded elsewhere in the house. Gravitational blood drops and a number of smudged footprints trailed around the room and into the hall. The few bits of furniture in the room showed evidence of cast off blood spatter along with the walls, including a quite spectacular arc of arterial spray, almost certainly from the wound in their victims neck, which they concluded was most likely the fatal blow.

Slowly they worked their way through the downstairs rooms until they were satisfied that they had swabbed, photographed, collected and processed everything in sight. With downstairs complete, Danny ventured outside to check around the house.

Nikki slowly made her way up the stairs, the events of the previous year once again coming to mind. She paused on the stairs in a moment of reflection as she looked around. The smell of oxidised blood beginning to insinuate itself into the air. She closed her eyes. If things had been different she wouldn't be here now, she would be at home with her children. Not scraping evidence from another crime scene. Sometimes this job really got to her. Most of the time she loved it, well, as much as you could love dead bodies and clearing up other people's mess, but the intrigue and the puzzle behind it was what fascinated her, what made people reach such a point in their life that they had to kill another human being?

The front door opened letting a gust of wind rip through the hallway. A breath of fresh air from the autumn breeze swirling around the house. She took a deep breath and looked at the figure who had just entered and was making their way towards her. She waited. His blue eyes questioned her as he joined her on the stairs. She smiled. This was another reason she loved her job, working with her best friend for about half the time made up for some of the crappy stuff they had to put up with. OK sometimes he was over protective and cared way too much about her, but days like today it was welcomed. She knew he had figured out why things had freaked her when she arrived. She was grateful he hadn't said anything, they would talk later, but she knew that the sly glances he had given her today meant it had been on his mind too. He was watching her carefully, taking his cues from her. But for the most part he just let her do her job.

"How're you doing Princess?"

"OK, I'm on my way to check with Hawkes, give him a hand to finish off." He nodded and she turned to continue on her way. She had taken a couple of steps when he spoke again.

"Nik?" She turned around and waited, it looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. She took the couple of steps back down towards him until they were at eye level. His eyes held hers as he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and brushed it across her cheek. "... Finger print dust."

She smiled, it was a simple gesture, but it spoke volumes between them. Some days lately she wondered how she had ever lived without him, how she had stayed away for so long. Even though he hadn't really done anything, she felt like he had. Just seeing his eyes look at her lately just made her breath catch and her knees go weak. "Probably won't be the last time either. .... I've got to finish off. We'll talk later." She reluctantly walked away. Sheldon had appeared on the landing while they were talking. "Sheldon? What do you need me to do?"

"We got two bedrooms left. You got one I'll do the other."

----

Both department SUVs were loaded with evidence by the time they were ready to leave. Nikki put the last box on the front passenger seat next to Danny.

"How you getting back?"

"Personal chauffeur, .... we'll pick up some lunch on our way and see you at the lab."

Danny smirked as he watched her close the door and walk over to Don's car and climb in. He was pleased they had finally worked things out and whatever had happened this time seemed to have done something right. He noticed Nikki wasn't as tense as she had been before and they were beginning to see a little more of her fun side. Something he didn't remember since the night at the bowling alley ten months ago. Flack too had seemed more like his old self in the last week too. He hoped that things really did work out for them this time.

----

Don walked into the break room with several boxes of pizza. He had almost eaten his second slice when Danny and Hawkes joined him.

"Where's Nikki? Thought she was starving." Hawkes asked as he grabbed a can of soda and sat down.

"Oh, she is, ... she's on the phone with her Mom." As they dug into the pizza's Nikki joined them and sat next to Don. He rubbed a hand down her back. "She going to get home?"

"Tomorrow. Uncle Pete's stable for the moment so she's coming home for a week or two."

Don pushed the pizza box towards her. "I got your favourite." She kissed his cheek and opened the box.

"You spoil me you know that?" She told him, pulling out a slice of pizza with all her favourite toppings.

"I aim to please."

Hawkes and Danny shared a look. "So if your Mom's home are you going to make use of that paper and make an honest man of our boy here?" Asked Danny brazenly.

Nikki shook her head. "Not a chance Dan, we'll use that paper when we're ready, if we're ready and not before. .... I've got some calls to make, I'll see you later." She kissed Don's cheek again, grabbed the pizza box and hurried out.

"She OK?" Asked Hawkes.

"Going back to that house-" Don wasn't quite sure what to say without dragging everything up about what happened the previous year over her pregnancy. "-brought back a lot of memories. Could you guys just do me a favour, don't stress her out, stick to the case. I'll talk to her later."

"Anything we can do?"

Don shrugged. "I wish there was. ... I'll go run down what's been happening to the house since last year and let you know what I find." He wiped a napkin over his mouth and dumped it and his pizza box in the trash can and walked out.

"Am I missing something?" Hawkes asked turning to Danny. "It's like they've got the weight of the world on their shoulders."

"... That house, Nikki, Stella and I processed it last time. Nikki almost passed out on the stairs, how she didn't fall is beyond me. We thought she was sick. ... that was the day she found out she was pregnant."

"God no wonder she spaced out when we got there. It wasn't just déjà-vu, she really had seen everything before."

"You saw the place today, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. It was a damn near replica to what we had last year. On the face of it the only difference ... two bodies not one."

"Then we got ourselves a lot of work. Where do we start?"

"Autopsy, see if Sid confirms your field theory about COD. I'll ask Adam to start on the blood samples. At some point we'll need to do a full comparison with the old case, cross reference it for similarities."

"I'll do that." Nikki announced from the doorway. They looked up as she entered the room and deposited her rubbish in the trash can.

"Sure you want to?" Danny asked kindly.

"It's my job Danny, I'll start by sorting all the photos, running some comparisons with those you and Stella took last year." She turned and walked away.

* * *

_I'm not sure how long until the next chapter is posted, my muse is being a butterfly at the moment - insisting on working on things 6 weeks ahead of this! _

_I appreciate all of you reading this out there. _


	125. Perfect Replica

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**125.**** Perfect Replica**

Stella walked into Adam's DNA lab sometime later to find him surrounded by numerous swabs in various stages of processing. She looked at him a little surprised.

"Wow! ... Big case?"

"...Ah, Hi Stella, ... Um sort of, I guess. These are from Brighton Beach. Danny, uh, brought them all in. ... Pretty gruesome apparently. .. Place was like one of those .. uh, Saw Movies but without the torture devices. ..Blood everywhere, they can't even be sure if its from their vics."

Stella frowned, her mind processing what Adam had just said. "Brighton Beach?"

"Yeah, and Danny wants it all done yesterday." Stella's frown deepened. "Stella?"

She jumped a little. "What? ... Brighton Beach? A cold case. ... Sounds like a similar MO. .... I'll grab the file off Mac's desk and take a look." She announced heading out the door.

"Stella! ... Stella!!!" Adam's calls were already too late as she strode purposefully towards Mac's office. "... They already took the file ... Nikki has it..." He added hesitantly to himself as he brushed the back of his head nervously.

----

Stella marched into Mac's office as he put the phone down. "What can I do for you Stella?"

"I need one of your files, cold case, Brighton Beach last year."

He smirked at her. "You as well? ... I thought you had the Minton case to wrap up?"

"I will Mac, I just want a look at that file."

"Nikki's got it in the AV lab."

"Oh, ... Nikki? She OK with it?"

"She's fine, what's up Stella? Something's got you spooked."

"I heard the case today is similar. Could it be the same guy? Why wait 'til now? Why leave two vics not one?"

"All very good questions that Danny, Nikki and Hawkes will thoroughly investigate. ... I suggest you finish up paperwork on Minton, the DA's going to want it in by the end of the week. ... and Stella, I know you want in on this case, but they can handle it. They'll ask if they want our help."

----

Danny and Hawkes arrived in the morgue as Sid inserted the last stitch into the victim, sealing the autopsy incision.

"Hey Sid, what can you tell us?" Asked Hawkes.

"COD in both your vics was sharp force trauma. Knife wounds, probably the same weapon. But both of them also took a couple of blunt force strikes to the parietal region of the skull with signs of subdural haematoma. They would have been lucid and stumbling for some time before collapsing."

"Explains the blood trails everywhere." Commented Hawkes.

"Whoever did this had to have knowledge of the anatomy. The knife wounds were strategically located to cause massive but slow blood loss."

"So which was the fatal wound?" Asked Danny.

"Carotid ... does it every time, but whoever did this wanted these guys to suffer, the wound is small enough to cause an initial arterial spurt, but then bleed out slowly."

"Someone wanted to send a message." Said Hawkes

"Yeah but who to and why?" Replied Danny. "Anything else Sid?"

"Just some scrapings from under their nails, already sent up to trace."

----

Nikki was in the AV lab with photos of the crime scene displayed on all the monitors around the room. The band in her hair had almost fallen out as she had constantly fiddled with it during the afternoon while working. As she pushed one bit from her eyes she groaned, sat back in the chair and pulled the band all the way out before scooping up her hair and putting the band back in creating a high pony tail to keep the shorter strands off her face. She kept her eyes on the two identical photos on the screens in front of her. At quick glance they were identical, but a closer look revealed the two different time stamps. One was from the scene the year before and one from the current scene. She heard the door go, but was so focused on the images before her she didn't look up, didn't mean that she didn't know who was there though.

She felt his warm hands as he flicked her hair away and began to massage her neck.

".... Hey, .. that feels good."

"How are you doin' Princess?"

"OK. .... You?"

"I'm alright. .... You found anything?"

"Not exactly, tell me what you see." She asked, quickly masking the bottom corner of the screens.

Don looked at them for a moment. "Two images of the crime scene, why have you got the same one up?"

"That's just it, I haven't." She clicked some buttons revealing the time stamps. "One is from today, the other was from last year."

"But they look identical."

"I know, I think we're looking for the same killer." She spun the chair round to face him for the first time.

"Or a copy cat."

"A copy cat wouldn't be able to pull off the same accuracy. ... The photos Danny brought this morning, I had him shoot the same shots today, its almost a perfect replica. ... I'd almost say it is perfect, but nothing is ever that precise. ..... How did you get on?"

"I think you might all want to hear what I got."

"Interesting?"

"Oh yeah!" He answered giving her one of his dazzling grins.

"Come on Don, don't hold out on me."

"Me hold out on you? Won't ever happen babe." He raised his eyes at her as he smiled, his eyes sparkling. She laughed and returned the smile.

"The house hot-shot, I'm talking about the house!" She answered as her cheeks flushed under his scrutiny.

"Did I say anything?"

"You didn't have to."

"I told Danny and Hawkes to meet us in the break room I'll give you all I got then."

"I really hope not" She paused and stood up biting her lip nervously. "I want it all." She whispered in his ear as she headed for the door. He caught her hand and stopped her.

"Told you I could teach you things." He replied, his mouth near her ear, before letting go and walking out. He heard Nikki's slight giggle as the door swung shut behind him.

----

"- that was Sid's verdict." Said Danny. "Flack what d'you find about the house?"

Nikki refilled her mug and sat at one of the tables as Don opened the file and gave them his information. "House was owned by a Joseph Riddick, 79, died eighteen months ago, he was survived by a daughter, she put the house on the market. Real estate agent hasn't managed to shift it. The murder last year didn't help, a lot of whack jobs looking at the place to see if they can spot the blood trails, but no serious buyers, so the family still own it. They're gonna have a tougher job now."

"Did anyone talk to the family last year?" Asked Hawkes.

"Yeah, Stella and I spoke to the daughter a couple of times. She didn't know anything."

"Someone should talk to her again." Danny offered.

"... That's where it gets interesting...."

* * *

_ A slightly shorter chapter this time as I am fighting my muse. Hope you like it._


	126. History

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**126.**** History**

"_... That's where it gets interesting...."_

"How interesting are we talking here?" Asked Danny.

"Riddick had the house about 40 years. Before that it was owned by the Galati family, they had it since it was built in the 20's. When the old man, Mario Galati was around, seemed he had a history with some of the big mob families in the area. There was never enough to convict him of anything, but a lot of people suspected otherwise-"

"Don, is the history lesson relevant?" Nikki interrupted.

"Wait, I haven't got to the good part yet. ... Galati was gunned down in 1939, thought to be a hit from one of the mobs, but nothing was ever proved. His oldest son inherited the house, he was gunned down 10 years later, but get this the hit took place at the house. He was found in a pool of his own blood in the lounge, riddled with bullet holes, which had also sprayed the entire room. Youngest son inherits and looses the place to Riddick in a poker game in the 60's."

"Is that for real?" Scoffed Danny.

"Nah, I just thought it sounded good." Hawkes and Danny laughed. Nikki watched the smirk spread across Don's face.

"Some of it's true though. Somewhere in the Galati history the Family were involved." She smirked at him, letting him know that she knew him that well.

"Yeah, you got me. ... Son didn't lose it in a poker game, he had to sell the place to pay a poker debt, and the older brother was killed in a downtown restaurant. But it sounded good."

"How relevant do you think the past history of the house is?" Quizzed Hawkes with a serious expression.

"We won't know until we ID the bodies." Replied Danny.

"Who was your vic last year?"

"Michael Angelo." Danny answered with a sly smile, knowing the reaction it would elicit from his friend.

"What?!" Exclaimed Don.

"Yeah, we soon found out it was an alias, but we found nothing to give us his real ID, no prints or DNA in the system. We ran it nationwide." Nikki added.

"What about internationally? We've got that new access to Interpol, why don't we try it." Suggested Hawkes.

"Knock yourself out Doc." Danny replied as Adam wandered in with a folder.

"Hey guys. ... I got some test results for you."

"I'll tell ya kid we're looking for good news here, I hope ya got some." Danny answered, his accent a little heavier than normal as tiredness began to set in. He should have finished his shift hours before, but had ended up at the house.

"OK, I still have about half of the samples to process, but what I got so far... Um I got 3 DNA hits, no matches in CODIS, or missing persons."

"3 DNA hits?" Questioned Hawkes.

"Yeah, your two vics, but this is where it gets hinkey, ... the third sample isn't a match to anything in the system, except- ... I didn't make this up-"

"It's OK Adam, just tell us what ya got." Pressed Danny.

"The third sample, ... um I ran it like six times, ... it's a match to a sample from last year."

A brief moment of silence fell in the room. Only Adam's heavy breathing could be heard displaying his nervousness. "Adam, let me get this straight, one of the samples we brought you from today matches a sample from last year?" He raised his head from the file and looked at Nikki.

"Yeah, and it doesn't match your vic either."

"So we've got a third blood sample from this morning which matches our missing victim from last year?" Nikki clarified.

"Um ... Yeah."

"Adam, can we identify anything from what you have?" Asked Hawkes.

"... Nothing I'm sorry guys."

"OK, we need to widen the search, can you run the samples against the new Interpol database as well as the national ones?"

"Ah, sure, what are you going to be doing?"

"Finding a murder weapon, the hilt marks on our vic were pretty distinctive. I'll ask Sid to compare his autopsy results with the ones from last year, then I'm going to find me a pig and test Mac's weapons cabinet see if I can't find what we're looking for."

"Oooh, reconstruction, me too can I play?" Danny asked childishly bouncing up and down on his chair.

"I'll talk to the daughter and the real estate agent." Stated Nikki, standing up and reaching for her file. "Don you free to give me a ride?"

"Could be a little difficult. Daughter's flying in from Denver, she's been at some business conference, she'll be here tomorrow. The agent has viewings at another property all afternoon."

"You got the address? I think I'll go pay her a visit, ... it's getting late and you're supposed to be off the clock, can you pick Amy up, save me begging Sarah again."

"Sure, I'll have one of my guys go with you." Nikki nodded. There was no point in arguing with him and she didn't really want to go alone anyway. He pulled out his phone and left the room.

"You letting him get away with that?" Asked Hawkes with a surprised look.

"If I say no he'll take me personally and then won't get to spend his night off with Amy."

"Flack and a 5 year old, that's something. He any good at the father stuff?" Danny smirked.

"She's testing her boundaries with him right now, but they're OK. It'll do him good to have a whole evening at home, just the two of them."

----

Don waited at the school gate as the children poured out to the arms of their waiting parents, well mothers mostly. The few male figures were standing alone on the fringes of the parents waiting area. The dying echoes of the school bell left the playground buzzing with the children's voices as they chattered about their day. Don stood aside of the other parents, having just made it into the yard before the bell went. He watched Amy, one of the last down the steps, her teacher firmly holding her hand to stop her running off, but that didn't stop her dragging the teacher over towards him. He and the teacher eyed each other suspiciously, he didn't recognise her as Amy's regular teacher, who he had met once or twice. He noted her look and the grip on Amy's hand.

"Daddy!" Shouted Amy enthusiastically. Don smiled at her and picked her up as they stopped before him. The girl flung her arms around his neck. "Where's mummy?"

"She's working sweetie, it's you and me for a couple of hours."

The teacher watched them with a stony look. "I'm sorry Amy is insisting you're here to take her home, but we need to wait for her mother, I need to speak with her."

"I'm taking Amy, can you tell me what you need, I'll make sure she gets the message."

"I'm sorry school policy says we have to speak to her mother."

"Why?"

"It's a disciplinary matter, we have to talk to the primary care giver, and in Amy's case that's her mother." Don glanced at Amy then back at the teacher his brow furrowed as a frown crossed his face.

"I think you should check your records again. I'm Amy's father ... Detective Don Flack." He didn't have to use the detective, but the woman's snotty attitude was pissing him off.

"Daddy can we go now?"

"Sure sweetie, what you say we call your mum on the way and find out what she wants for dinner tonight and you and me do some cooking?"

Amy thought for a moment then screwed up her nose. "I want Macdonalds."

"Not tonight Ames. We're going to do something nice."

Don turned to go still holding Amy. "**MR** Flack, I'm sorry, the school office are contacting Ms Palmer to come for Amy, I have to speak with her." Don's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket, glancing at the caller ID in the process.

"Hey babe, I guess you had a call from the school office huh? .... I have no idea .... teacher's refusing to tell me. Insists you have to come down. .... Sure hang on." Don turned to the teacher and held out the phone. "She's over in Jersey, she wants to talk to you."

The teacher took the phone grudgingly. "Ms Palmer ... I really can't do this on the phone I need you to come for your daughter. .... School records show you as having sole custody and there is a TRO against her father. .... Amy is only allowed to be released to your custody or ..." The teacher continued to talk as Sarah and Erin walked over.

"Don? Is everything alright? Do you need to go back to work? I can take Amy if you want." Sarah asked as Amy squirmed in Don's arms. He put her down and she began chatting happily to Erin.

"Nah, I'm off the clock, but thanks." He inclined his head towards the teacher and whispered. "She new?"

"Mrs Campbell, supply teacher, she's here for the week. Seems harmless enough, ... trouble?" She asked noting the animated conversation going on a few feet away.

"They're insisting Nikki comes for Amy, but she's interviewing a witness in Jersey right now."

"Let me handle it." Sarah offered with a sympathetic smile and stepped over to the teacher.

"Excuse me, Mrs Campbell." She interrupted sweetly.

"-Ms Palmer I really do have to insist that you come down. ... I think it will be in your daughter's best interests to discuss Amy's history and resolve her issues ... Very well." She ignored Sarah and turned to Don returning his phone. "She wants to speak with you again."

He took the phone. "Nik? ... OK, yeah, I got it." He fished in his jacket pocket and withdrew a folded sheet of paper. "Don't worry babe, I'll handle it." He returned his phone to his pocket and turned to the teacher. "Mrs Campbell, I think this will update your records ... although there should be a copy on Amy's file."

She took the paper he offered and looked at it sceptically, then looked at Don as if he was something nasty on her shoe. "Then you'd better come inside and we can discuss Amy's behaviour recently." She handed him back the paper then turned and walked away. Sarah looked at him.

"That seemed to placate her pretty quick."

"Custody order, school have had a copy since March. .... First time I needed to call it in." He replied returning the paper to his pocket.

"Want me to watch Amy while you talk?"

"Nah, it's OK, but thanks anyway. Come on Amy let's go see what your teacher wants."

Don took her hand and they walked towards the school entrance.

* * *

_I have been fighting my muse this week trying to pull this together and the title isn't quite right, but my muse has jumped forward and is trying to write Don's conversation with Amy after the teacher's meeting!_


	127. Alien Territory

_**AN**__**:** I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**127.**** Alien Territory**

Nikki arrived back in the lab to find Danny and Hawkes covered in blood spatter from the reconstruction. She watched as Danny lifted the visor and removed the helmet before stepping into the lab.

"Looks like someone had a fun afternoon."

"We've been through every knife and dagger in the collection, nothing's a match." Hawkes informed her, removing his own helmet.

"I know we have a pretty good collection, but it's not exclusive. I heard it was a pretty distinctive hilt, you got the photos?"

Danny handed them over to her. She studied it for a few minutes. "Glad this is your job not mine. ... Looks like some sort of Celtic design"

"Very funny, Flack givin' you lessons? We got the Celtic bit hours ago, but finding a match-" He hissed thoughtfully, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose, obviously frustrated at the lack of progress.

"Well I didn't fare any better. The estate agent hasn't been out to the house in a week. They've got no serious buyer on the horizon and the list of viewers in the last year seems clean."

"OK so what now?" Asked Hawkes.

"We call it a night, start again tomorrow with fresh eyes. I'm on call tonight, so I'd like a few hours with my daughter, and from what Lindsay said earlier I think she's expecting someone for dinner." Nikki answered looking specifically at Danny.

"... Yeah, right."

----

Don and Amy left the school building after an intense hour with the teacher. The significance of what had been said had gone mostly over Amy's head.

"Daddy? Can we go to Macdonald's now?"

"I don't think so Ames. Macdonald's is a treat. You think you deserve that right now?"

"I'm hungry."

"So we go home and make dinner. .... Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

Don lifted her and sat her in her car seat and buckled her in. This was alien territory and it was scaring him worse than facing the scum he chased every day. He wished Nikki had been there to handle it, she was so much better at this school stuff.

"Mrs Campbell was telling me she saw you hit Joshua."

"He's a prat, he was calling you names, saying you're not my real Daddy."

Don suppressed a grin, the thought of a five year old standing up for him was a new experience. "That isn't a reason to hit him and where did you learn that word?"

"The big kids use it in the playground. But he said you were a pig-" Don quickly interrupted before she could say anything more.

"OK I don't think you need repeat what he said. Your Ma brought you up better than that."

"But he said you're not my real Daddy because you don't have the same name. That real Daddy's live with the Mommy's and they are all the same." She answered indignantly.

"Is that what you want? For us to all have the same name?"

"I ... but we don't."

"We can change that if you and your Ma would like."

"You can?" She asked with a questioning look her blue eyes wide with amazement.

"Yeah sweetie we can. It'll probably take a few weeks, but if it's what you want we can do it."

"Will mummy be cross with me?"

"Not for wanting to change your name. She will probably be a bit mad that you've been hitting boys in your class though."

"Then don't tell her." The simple logic of a five year old was wearing him down. He knew he would have to have the discussion with Nikki, tell her what had happened, tell her what the teacher had said. But how much responsibility do you put on a child this young?

"Sorry sweetie, that's not how it works. .... Your ma has to know .... and I think it would be best if you told her."

"But then she'll be mad."

"Not as mad as if you don't tell her. .... Ames, it's not right to go around hitting people because they say bad things. ... If you do that you'll be in really bad trouble and we don't want that."

"But he called you a-"

"Amy!" Don warned her seriously, his voice heavy and deep. "I told you not to repeat it."

"But he was mean to you and I didn't want him to be mean to you, to say those horrible things about you."

"I know sweetie, sometimes bad things happen, but it doesn't mean we can be bad back. Next time anyone says anything you don't like just don't talk to them, walk away find someone else to play with."

"But then he'll keep saying stuff, no one told him to stop! "

Don watched the frustrated look on her face and that there were tears in her eyes.

"Amy listen sweetie, we'll talk about this later with your Ma, but remember no more hitting anyone. OK?"

"but-"

"No more Ames, no more buts, you don't hit people, it doesn't matter what they say."

-----

As Nikki was leaving the lab Sid arrived holding a number of files.

"Hey there, I thought you'd want to see this, I took a look at those reports Sheldon requested earlier and made some interesting discoveries. Peyton did the original autopsy, I've got identical COD and wound patterns and tox reports were clean. Based on the information I'd say it was a good bet that you're looking for the same killer. The hilt marks on last year's vic was a little more distinctive, maybe due to the amount of bruising prior to death, but I wondered if it could be-"

"A ceremonial Celtic dagger." Hawkes announced as he joined them. "I think I have an idea what we're looking for."

"Whatever it is the blade is no more than 4 inches, with a distinct blade. I'm having trouble narrowing down the blade details based on the wound tract, the incision is wider than I would expect."

"I'm having Adam run a database search to see what we find."

"My guess is whatever killed your latest two victims was also your murder weapon of choice in the cold case." Sid told them. "Peyton kept very good notes."

"That would possibly explain why we now have 4 DNA samples. The weapon hadn't been cleaned after last time. Pretty gross if you ask me, but I've known it happen a few times. It's some sort of power kick with live victims, a form of torture if you like." Mused Nikki having listened to her two colleagues bounce ideas off each other.

Adam ducked out of his lab. "Hey guys, I got something. I've got a hit on that new International Database. For a French guy, Marcel du Pont. ... He's um wanted for murder in Europe."

"Not anymore, someone murdered him first." Replied Nikki taking the screen from Adam and looking at it before handing it to Hawkes. "Good work Adam."

"Anything else you need from me? I've got a morgue full of bodies for processing." Sid added.

"No thanks Sid, this is all good." Hawkes replied taking the files from his colleague. "We going to talk to Interpol?"

"Tomorrow. I think the chief might want to know about this first before we go pissing in someone else's pool and if he doesn't Mac certainly will and he's out on a case with Stella."

Hawkes and Adam looked at her a little surprised. "Our refined English lady spending a little too much time with the loud mouthed criminal fraternity?" Voiced Hawkes.

"You just don't know me well enough yet, ask Don what I was like in College. It was much worse. I've just learnt to control my language more with a five year old who is very smart about picking up things she's not supposed to say." She answered with a smile.

* * *

_I've got a few scenes with Amy/Don planned as she tests him in his new role. Hope you like this.... _


	128. Bad Ass Attitude

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_This chapter is very family focused after the events with Amy at school._

**128.**** Bad ass attitude**

Don heard Nikki arrive home and stow her gun in the hall closet out of Amy's reach. He eyed his daughter as she sat at the kitchen table with a book before walking into the hall.

"Hey sweetheart" He greeted her with a brief kiss.

"That it? Not like you?" She replied at the unusual greeting. "Everything OK?"

"I gotta tell you, telling off a five year old ain't easy."

"What happened? What did the teacher want?"

"That Mrs Campbell, the supply teacher, I don't like her. She's got some bad ass attitude."

Nikki eyed him carefully as they headed into the kitchen. He seemed a little down and distracted. Amy stayed intent on her book and never looked up.

"Amy?" Nikki watched her daughter for a moment before she looked up.

"Hi Mummy! Will you listen to me read?" The girl asked brightly.

"... I'd like to hear about what happened at school first."

"Do you have too?"

"I got a call from the school asking me to come and get you, they said something had happened. I'd like to hear what it was, why you got into trouble."

"Daddy can tell you he talked to the stupid teacher." Amy snapped.

"Amy, we talked about your language." Don warned.

"That's not fair! She is stupid!" Amy shouted before grabbing her book and running out. Her thundering footsteps on the stairs a moment later followed by a bang told them she had gone to her room. Nikki glanced at Don. Was it wrong that the first thought that went through her mind was how cute he was with a slight embarrassed look for getting involved? Until now he'd left her to keep discipline, it was the first time she had seen him spontaneously intervene.

He pushed his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Nikki stepped over to him and tentatively ran her fingers across his cheek.

"What for? ... We're in this together, she has to learn that sometimes you'll be the one to hand out the discipline." She murmured, before taking a step back and leaning against the table.

"But you do it so much better. ... I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well it's a little early for me to tell, but you were at the school and you're here, whatever it was I don't think you'd let her get away with bad behaviour."

"No, but-"

"Don, I'm not always going to be around when you are, I'm not mad with you for stepping in. Telling off a child isn't easy, I've been the one to do it for the last 5 years, I've made mistakes along the way, .... being a parent isn't all sunshine and roses, you have to take the good with the bad and she can be a devil when she gets her mind set on something."

"You're telling me. She whined for Macdonald's all the way home."

"Did you take her?"

"No, but I was so tempted every time we passed one, just to shut her up."

"Good. If she's really been bad at school she doesn't get treats."

"So what now?"

"We talk to her, find out her side of what went on and you can explain about Mrs Campbell. Then we decide if we need to say anything to the school and what punishment fits her crime."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Just wait until you've seen a few more tantrums, you'll soon get the hang of things." He stood up from where he was leaning against the cupboard and stepped towards Nikki and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Letting her go, she looked up at him. "Let's deal with Amy and when she's in bed you can- ..." He noted the flicker of hesitation in her eyes.

"Continue this later?" He asked with a mischievous grin. Nikki bit her lip and shrugged a little. "No problem." He whispered suggestively as she shivered with his breathe on her neck.

----

"Amy, we need to talk." Nikki announced calmly as they entered their daughter's room.

"Go away!! It's not fair, now you're saying it's all my fault!" She screamed.

"Ames, listen to me a minute. I don't know what happened in school, I'm not saying anything, ... I'd like for you to tell me what got you so upset that the school needed to talk to me or Daddy."

"But they didn't want Daddy, they wanted you." She sobbed as Nikki bent down to her and pulled her onto her lap in the rocking chair. Don carefully sat on the edge of the lilac princess bed, facing them.

"It's OK now, I sorted all that, you know Mrs Campbell talked to me." Don answered calmly, feeling anything but.

"But that's only because mummy told them to."

"You and your ma have been living together a long time, people haven't got used to me living with you yet." He tried to reason.

"But it's not fair." Amy fought her way off Nikki's lap and onto Don's wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her. "I love your Daddy." She mumbled with her head buried in his neck.

"... I know sweetie. Now why don't you tell mummy what happened today with Joshua."

"Please Amy, I still don't know what everyone got so upset and cross about. Please tell me."

"It's all Joshua's fault." She began. "He was saying bad things about Daddy. I told him he shouldn't use bad words or say bad things, but he just laughed and kept saying Daddy was a pig cop and he should never have come back, we don't need him. Mrs Campbell heard him and didn't stop him so I did."

"What did you do Amy?"

"I punched him on the nose and told him not to say bad things like that." She admitted snuggling into Don's arms as far as she could.

"What happened then?"

"Mrs Campbell yelled at me and took me into class and told me to sit in the corner until the end of break. Then after she talked to Daddy."

"OK sweetie, I'm glad you told me. Do you know what Daddy and Mrs Campbell talked about?"

"She kept saying I was bad and shouldn't be there if I couldn't behave, Daddy told me to sit in the library while he talked to her."

Nikki looked at Don who nodded confirming the story. Then she looked back to her daughter and stroked her hand down her hair. "Alright, here's what's going to happen now. ... Daddy and I are going to talk about what Mrs Campbell said and then we're going to talk about this some more, but you know you shouldn't hit people, it doesn't matter what they say to you about yourself or anyone else. You know that right?"

Amy nodded, tears in her eyes. "But he shouldn't be allowed to say bad things either."

"I know, and Daddy and I are going to talk about that too. Why don't you play with your dol's house for a little while and then we'll call you when dinner's ready?"

"Daddy can you take it downstairs for me?"

"It's a bit big to keep taking up and down sweetie." Nikki advised, cringing at the effort it took to move the last time.

"Pleeeease Daddy." Begged the girl desperately.

"OK, on one condition. You make sure all the pieces stay inside and don't get scattered around. We find any on the floor and it comes straight back up here." He warned.

"OK." Amy agreed.

Nikki quietly slipped out of the room and left them to the task.

----

Don entered the kitchen as she finished unloading the dishwasher. "She's settled, .... now I know why you disappeared. That thing is practically impossible to move in one piece."

"One piece? You're lucky took me 4 trips last time one for each level and one for all the pieces I dropped along the way. .... Are you sure it was the right thing to do if she's in trouble at school, accede to her request?"

"You saw her, she already feels punished enough, that she's the victim in all this, and you know something I agree with her."

"What did Mrs Campbell say?"

"She's been unresponsive in class, doing everything she can to disrupt the order of things, talking constantly to Erin. Then she witnessed her throwing punches. Plural."

"Did she hear what Joshua said?"

"Puts it down to kids exploring their individuality. Her words, not mine. Joshua got away scott free, you know why? His father is a city councillor. Makes big donations to the school."

"Then you'd think he would know better."

"Not likely, we're talking Jeremy Wilkinson, old school, how he got elected I have no idea. He's a chauvinist, has no time for the crime lab, thinks we should all be back in the twenties with hard justice and you know what that means, .... fortunately I haven't crossed paths with him yet, but he gets in my way and he'll get a few choice words from me."

"Something tells me we're about to. The school will be throwing themselves at his feet. .... My guess is he'll press for Amy to be expelled if his reputation is anything to go by."

"Maybe we should look at another place, somewhere closer to home, it'll be easier on her not having to travel so much."

"But I looked at the local schools, they're not very good Don. You saw some of them with me. You really want her going to school where they've got metal detectors for weapons on kids that young? .... "She loves it there and she's made friends. She's had enough changes in the last year I don't want to pull the only constant thing out from under her."

"OK, but if they expel her we're going to have to look at another place."

"Only if that happens. .... I'll talk to the school when I take her in tomorrow. It's time I had a word with Mrs Campbell. Did she say what they were doing in class?"

"Something about starting them reading, working on their numbers. She ran though her schedule pretty quick."

"Did she give you any examples?" Don shook his head with a puzzled look.

Nikki returned his look with a thoughtful one of her own then went to the doorway. "Ames, come here a second." Amy quickly joined them climbing onto a chiar next to where Don had sat down a few minutes earlier.

"Am I in more trouble?"

"No Sweetie, I'm going to see MRs Campbell tomorrow, just remember not to hit people it doesn't matter how mad they make you no hitting OK?" Amy nodded. "I've got a question about class since Mrs Campbell came. ... What have you been doing?"

"Baby stuff, she's telling us our numbers upto ten and how to read little words on cards, stuff we did ages ago."

"How does that make you feel?"

"She's stupid! We're not babies, we can do that stuff. She told me not to read the ballerina book, that it was too old for me."

"Amy, you shouldn't say that about people, remember we don't call people names like stupid. Didn't Daddy tell you that earlier?"

"Yes." She whispered looking up at her mum from under her bangs.

"Did Mrs Campbell listen to you read?"

"No just said it was a book for big girls and to read the words on the cards, do I really have to do that stuff everyday again?"

"No sweetie. I'll talk to her, but you can't upset the class either if you don't like what's happening. You need to talk to us about it and we can talk to the teachers."

"O-K, Can I go and play again now?"

"Sure." She watched Amy climb off the chair and run back to the other room before turning to Don. "She's bored, she did all this stuff in January, she's reading at a level two to three years older already. This woman obviously hasn't paid any attention to her record."

"Ballerina book?" Don asked confused."

"Bethany the Ballet Fairy, it's her favourite. I think you were right to hate this supply teacher, I hope she's not here for too long. She's pigeon holed these kids, they're 5 so they should be doing this, regardless of what they're actually doing. That's the other reason I liked the school, they actually encourage children to learn. All of that class are into the reading scheme and occasionally their own books and they've got some kids who are pretty good at sums."

"You turning teacher now?"

"Not for 5 year olds, college is more my style, they're there because they want to be not because they have to be, less resistance."

"What happens now?"

"I speak to the school tomorrow, but I think going without Macdonald's or the like for a week or two is sufficient, she doesn't sound completely to blame, and missing a couple of treats wont do her any harm either."

* * *

_I don't own **Bethany the Ballet Fairy** either, but my neice loves this series of books and she is eight, but has been reading them herself for a few years. Back to the case in the next chapter with some new developments which come to light overnight._


	129. Unexpected Turn of Events

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**12****9. Unexpected Turn of Events**

Nikki entered Hawkes office the next morning feeling less than enthusiastic about their mystery case.

"Bad night? ... You look washed out."

"I just chased all across midtown from the school in the morning rush hour to find everyone around me is feeling the joys of spring." She moaned, pulling her hair off her face and securing it with an elastic hair tie.

"Thought school started an hour ago."

"Oh it did. Don and I have been meeting the principal about the behaviour of two of their finest kindergarten students."

"Flack at school?" Hawkes smiled.

"Don't say anything to him. He got the short straw yesterday when he picked Amy up and got buttonholed by the new supply teacher over Amy laying one on one of her class mates."

"Wow, they really must have upset her."

"Yeah, and he's learning how hard it is to discipline a five year old. .... Do we have anything new on the case?" She sighed, looking around the lab.

"Nope. But I did talk to the Interpol liaison office and they're expecting us in 30 minutes."

"And I was hoping for a sit down and a cup of coffee."

-----

Don had been engrossed in processing the pile of paperwork at his desk for most of the morning when the duty desk clerk called him out to the lobby. While he was glad of the break it gave him, he wasn't sure that a break of concentration at that moment was the best thing. He had little choice however as the visitor had requested to see him by name and in person.

He immediately recognised the figure standing uncomfortably in the hallway, clearly accompanied by a personal assistant come bodyguard, who was standing a few feet away trying not to look conspicuous, but failing miserably.

"Councilman Wilkinson." He greeted slightly inclining his head, wary about offering to shake the guy's hand.

"Detective Flack? ... Is there somewhere we can speak in private?"

"We're a little busy right now, but if you head up to the lab Detective Palmer may have better accommodations and be able to see you."

"Sorry detective, She just went out with Dr Hawkes to see the Interpol liaison for your case." The clerk announced.

Don eyed the councilman carefully. He seemed calm enough. "Davy we got any rooms free?"

"Just the closet at the end." The officer replied referring to their smallest interrogation room. Don nodded and lead the councilman down the hallway and into the room.

"I apologise for turning up like this but I was in the area for another appointment. No doubt my reputation has preceded me, but I thought it would be good to discuss what happened at the school yesterday. I'm sorry your stepdaughter's mother isn't around."

"She's not my stepdaughter. She's my daughter and her ma is my fiancée." Don stated carefully as the two men eyed each other warily as they stood either side of the table. "Why don't you just get on with it and tell me you want Amy removed from the school, that's why you're here isn't it?" Don snapped.

"Despite what you may have heard about me I'm actually not a bad guy, and for the record it isn't actually why I'm here ... I had hoped to see you at school this morning, but I had an early meeting. .... Can I talk frankly here?"

Don nodded resisting the urge to pull incredulous faces wondering if this guy was for real. Did anyone ever talk like that? Well this guy did apparently.

"I'm glad someone stood up to Josh, he's been getting a little full of himself lately and I've been kind of ignoring the issues, ... I'm not exactly a hands on father, his mother spends most of her time with him, but she's been away for a while taking care of elderly relatives and he's been with the nanny a lot more. It's no excuse, ... I know that, ... I don't want you to take Amy out and I've told the school as much. I saw her this morning, she's a bright girl. You must be very proud of her. ... I just wanted you and her- your fiancée to know that I don't approve of my son's behaviour and that I'll be meeting him from school today and having a serious talk with him."

Don felt as if he was standing there with his mouth open at the unexpected turn of events. While not unwelcome, he couldn't help but wonder if the councilman was schmoozing him in order to get a future vote.

"I know I have this bad reputation and true I don't fight it, but I will not let my son grow up thinking he can disrespect anyone, especially NYPD. .... I'd like your help detective Flack."

_Here it comes, _thought Don. "I'm not sure there's anything I can do to help you."

"This is a personal favour, how do you say? Off the clock?" The councilman watched Don carefully as he finally lowered himself into one of the chairs. "I would like you to speak to my son. Talk to him about the force and why your work is important."

"I'm not really sure I'm the best person to do that." Don answered. He didn't think the councilman would be impressed with him telling Joshua all about dead bodies and finding murderers. "Councilman Wilkinson, you know I'm a homicide detective, what I see everyday is not the sort of thing I would talk to my daughter about, so I certainly wouldn't think of talking to another child that young."

"But your daughter must ask questions. ... I'll be frank detective, my wife is the one to hand out the discipline, she just has this way about her. I don't even know where to start with Josh. What to say to him."

"It's not easy." Don agreed finally with something the councilman said. "Amy is my daughter but she spent a long time growing up on the west coast and I saw little of her. We're trying to put that right, but even after seeing her as much as I have in the last year, until this week Nikki has been the disciplinarian when it was called for. .... Something she said to me yesterday-" He paused for a moment then sat down facing the councilman. "We don't have all the answers either. We try our best to teach our children right from wrong, but its something both parents should be involved in especially when they live in the same house and you should be consistent in the messages you give. If your wife says one thing you don't tell them the opposite. You're only setting yourself up for trouble later on."

"Nikki? Your fiancée?" The Councilman questioned. Don nodded. "She sounds like a smart woman."

"Oh she is." Don sighed, still not sure about the man in front of him, but gradually warming to him. "Keeps me on my toes."

"My wife is just the same. You should both meet her when she's back in town."

"Maybe." Answered Don without making any firm commitments as his phone beeped. He flipped it off his belt and answered it. "Flack. .... Adam wait, slow down .... OK is Messer around? ... OK no problem, I'll check it out. .... thanks." He flipped his phone closed. "Sorry about that."

"Duty calls?"

"Yeah, a lead on a rather nasty case."

"I should be going anyway, I appreciate your time Detective." The councilman stood up and waited for Don to rise before they walked out of the room and down the corridor. They parted at the lobby, this time with a handshake.

----

It was a couple of days before any new information turned up to push the case forward. Don and Nikki remained amazed at the turn of events with the councilman and the incident between his son and Amy, after they feared the worst. Nikki was working longer hours with the case now that her mother was back in the city for a few weeks and enjoying the time she was able to spend with her granddaughter.

She walked into the lab after lunch to see Adam waving at her madly from the door of the AV lab.

"Adam you look like you're about to blow a gasket, calm down, what's the rush?" She greeted.

"Te- te - phone, Philadelphia." He gasped. "About your case."

"OK, what did they say?"

"He's on the line now." He replied pointing to the handset lying on the desk.

"Alright." Nikki walked over to the desk, pulled up a notepad and pen and sat down as she picked up the receiver. "Hi this is Detective Palmer, I understand you wanted to speak to someone about our Brighton Beach case."

"_Well well, How're you doing?" The voice greeted her. "This your case? Could be interesting." She could hear the smile on his face as she listened to him. _

"Scotty, I'm fine, how'd you catch my case?"

"_I got one of your vics from last year. Turned up a couple of days ago, our ME's been backed up and we only just got the CODIS hit. I'm sending up everything we have right now, but we could use some help on this one."_

"What kind of help?"

"_We don't think our crime scene was the primary, but we have nothing to prove it. I'm wondering if you can fill us in on how it links with yours."_

"Let me review your reports and I'll call you back." Nikki took the file Adam held out to her as he walked back in the room.

"_OK sounds good ... Nicole, how are things?"_

"Good, .... really good. ... I've got to go, I need to go through those reports. Thanks for sending them through so quick. Adam just gave them to me."

"_OK, I'll wait for your call."__ He answered sounding a little disappointed. Nikki replaced the handset and sighed._

"Um, is everything alright, wasn't that Detective Valens who came here 6 months ago?"

"Yeah, I know ... thanks Adam. .... I've got work to do." She replied and taking the file, left the room.

* * *

_If my muse_ _lets me the next few chapters focus on the case .... Not sure yet how much these developments are going to stir things up. What do you think?_


	130. Road Trip

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_I think this is the longest chapter I have written for this, but I didn't want to cut it down and break the flow, so enjoy. Thanks for the sanity check from Hope4sall._

**130.**** Road Trip**

Nikki walked down the office staring at the file in her hand. Not reading anything just staring at the closed file. Her mind was racing in a hundred different directions. She didn't see Mac as he rounded the corner and she almost collided with him, but stopped abruptly and stiffened.

"Mac I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Nikki? Is everything alright? You seem a little distracted." He commented as he quickly picked up on her unease.

"I'm fine, .... There's a development in the Brighton Beach case, our mystery victim just showed up."

Mac eyed her carefully, it was unlike her not to give the whole story, it looked like he was going to have to tease it out of her. "Where?"

She paused for a split second before answering. "Philadelphia."

"Philadelphia?"

"Yes Mac you heard right." She answered, he wasn't sure but he thought she blushed a little. "Here's the file they sent, I just got it, they've matched DNA to the sample we had last year without the body. They think it's a body dump, they haven't got the primary crime scene yet."

".... You got someone to take care of Amy for a few days? You should go down and find out what they know."

"Why not Danny or Hawkes?"

"It's your case, you should get the trip, besides Danny's working something else this shift and Sid's out with flu so we need Hawkes in autopsy. .... I'll arrange a hotel for you."

Nikki nodded at her boss reluctantly. "OK." She sighed and turned to wander away. "Nikki, take Flack with you." He called after her and watched her walk away. He didn't know much about what had happened in her personal life over the summer, but gossip had reached him about her and the Philadelphia detective who had visited the lab in the spring.

----

Don was at his desk when the door swung open; she marched purposely up to his desk and dropped the file onto it. He swivelled in his chair and looked up at her, his eyes taking her in. She was bothered by something. She was tense and nervous all at the same time.

"We got a lead, we're going on a road trip."

"Where?"

She leaned over him, her mouth close to his ear as she rested her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance. He could feel her trembling. "I need you to take me home." Neither made any attempt to move. "Now!" She hissed then eased herself upright and glaring at him.

He looked at her for a moment. No doubt she had caught him by surprise, she usually kept it all business in the squad room. This was new. She wasn't mad, there was something else going on and she clearly had no intention of discussing things in public, but the look in her eyes and the slight flush to her cheeks had him intrigued. He gave up trying to work out what she was thinking and nodded before standing up and reaching for his jacket. At that moment his watch commander's office door opened and he was summoned inside.

"I'll find you in the lab as soon as I'm done here." He noted the slight look of disappointment which flashed across her face.

"... Don't be long." Her voice was calm and cool with a hint of mystery. Somehow she was different and he wanted to find out why. He was about to turn away when she stopped him. "Don-"

"Are you alright?" He questioned, frowning at her, his eyes boring into hers, trying to gain something from her that he could understand.

"Yeah." She suddenly took a step forward and whispered in his ear again. "Just remember I love you."

She stepped back, turned and walked away before he got his wits about him to respond. She was definitely acting weird. When she came down to the squad room she generally stayed at arms length, and her tone business like, so this was really not like her.

----

Don wasn't quite sure what to expect when he walked into the locker room half hour later. She was packing her holdall with some items from her locker, she stopped, put her bag down, turned and looked up when the door clanged behind him.

"Philadelphia?" He asked with a slight grin. She nodded, a pink flush gracing her cheeks. "Whose case?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess I'd like to know if we're going to run into your ex."

"We will, he's the case officer." They both fell silent for a moment, watching each other awkwardly. "Don, would you do something for me?" She asked carefully watching his reaction.

"I'm still going with you."

"That's fine." The uneasy silence fell again as she tried to work out what to say. In the end she took a deep breath. "Kiss me."

He grinned. "That your problem today? ... Miss me that much?" He asked as he closed the gap between them his eyes intently watching her.

"I've hardly seen you today, of course I missed you." She half grinned back as he lowered his lips to hers and deposited a firm but chaste kiss on her lips.

"Better now?" She shook her head at him. He gave her a puzzled look. "OK what am I missing?"

"I said kiss me, that just wasn't" She answered.

"OK so what did you have in mind considering we're practically in the middle of the lab?"

"Seeing as we're the only ones in here, something a little- no a lot more ... personal."

He raised his eyes at her as he slipped one hand into her hair and the other around her waist, drawing her closer.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" He whispered into her ear. "Tell me." He pulled back far enough to look her in the eye again. Taunting her. He could feel her shiver beneath his touch, he knew what she wanted, what she was afraid to say, but this time he wasn't going to give in to her. This time he wanted her to take control. He watched the flush grace her cheeks again. His thumb grazed her skin lightly, he felt her shiver again. She pleaded to him with her eyes, he shook his head just enough to tease her his cocky grin telling her he was taunting her.

"Please Don." She gasped at him as his fingers brushed the skin at the back of her neck, her breathing hitched.

"What do you want Princess?" He deliberately kept his voice low and quiet.

"You to kiss me damn it."

"I think I'll just make you wait." He was enjoying watching her squirm.

"Don't you dare!"

"You want something babe? I want you to tell me what you want, .... in every tiny detail."

She looked shocked as she shook her head. "You know, don't tease."

"Why? This is fun."

"For you maybe. You know I hate it when you tease me."

"Tough." He replied quickly stroking her cheek with his thumb again. They fell into silence again.

"OK! .. I want ... I need you to-" Just as she was about to tell him the door swung open and a couple of lab techs entered noisily. Don let her go before the intruders noticed them and he picked up her bag.

"You got everything?" He asked as she turned and closed her locker. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak after the last few minutes. She could still feel his arm around her and his fingers on her neck. She leaned into her locker and rested her head against the door. Forcing herself to calm her breathing. "We should go, if we don't we'll be stuck in the commuter traffic on the Jersey turnpike." He continued, ignoring her attempt to calm herself down.

"... OK. ... I'll be out in a few minutes, I need the bathroom." She answered turning around. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, aware that the techs were around the other side of the lockers.

"We'll pick this up later." He whispered before walking out. Nikki turned and headed the opposite direction.

----

Nikki found the drive home slow. Traffic was heavy and all she wanted to do was change out of her work clothes to get comfortable for the drive to Philadelphia. Once at home she quickly explained what they had to do to her mother who was leaving to collect Amy.

Don closed the front door as Maggie left and turned to the lounge, watching as Nikki dropped her jacket on the back of the couch and pulled out her earrings and removed her watch and necklace. With the items carefully in her hand she looked up at him and deliberately flicked her hair from her face in the way she knew he liked, then giving him a half smile she headed for the stairs. He wasn't sure, but he thought he caught a slight sway to her hips. He was half regretting his decision to make her work for what she wanted, he was torturing himself as much as her. Maybe they did have time now to get into something before hitting the road.

He followed her up the stairs.

She had heard his footsteps, she knew he had followed. She pulled an overnight bag from the closet and pushed some clothes into it. Then she pulled a skirt and sweater from the closet and dropped it onto the bed, then pulled out the pair of shoes with the highest heels, a pair of four inch black strappy sandals, before opening several drawers and pulling out more items. She hated wearing trousers all the time, but it was the easiest option in her job. More than one dress had been destroyed when she was called to a scene from a night out. It wasn't often she got to wear dresses or skirts and she knew Don liked them on her, well two could play his game, and if he wasn't giving in to her simple request, she was going to make him really suffer on the drive to Philadelphia. She grabbed her clothes and entered their en-suite bathroom, locking the door as he entered the bedroom. He wouldn't know what hit him.

He heard the lock click as he entered the room followed a few minutes later by the shower running. He pulled out his own overnight bag and proceeded to fill it with the necessary items for the trip. He could still hear the water running when he had packed his things, so he opted to use the family bathroom for a quick shower himself, as he did so he pondered the reasons for the locked bathroom door. That too was unusual, she only ever locked the door if she used the family bathroom.

When he emerged there was movement downstairs, and their bedroom smelt of her favourite perfume. One she rarely wore, but saved for special occasions. He wondered if she had done it deliberately for that Philly detective. He grabbed his bag and suit case and headed downstairs. He didn't see her until he had loaded their bags in the car. He was about to go back in the house when he saw her locking the door. At least he saw her, her hair was loose down her back, the red sweater fit her like a glove and she was wearing a skirt. A short skirt, giving him a fantastic view of her legs, made to look longer by the high heels. He watched as she carefully descended the steps, her black skirt swirling around her thighs. Her coat slung casually over her arm.

He raised his eyes at her as she reached the sidewalk and stood before him. She merely smiled back and climbed into the car as he opened the door for her. It was going to be a long drive.

----

And it was a long drive, what should have taken them about two and a half hours turned into more with two accidents on the main highway slowing their progress. They had spent the first part of the journey talking through the case and she filled him in on what was happening in Philadelphia and why they were going. Then they hit the traffic and most of Don's concentration was taken with watching the roads. Nikki used the silence to switch the radio for a CD she had brought with her. She sat back in her seat and tried to focus on the traffic and navigate where they needed to go, she knew full well the content of the CD, something she'd put together in college for a dare, which she had pulled from the back of her closet where it had remained well out of Amy's reach, and hopefully out of her mother's way as well! But she decided to be even more daring and use it to get what she wanted without playing his games.

_I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof_

She heard a slight groan from her partner in the driver's seat which he thought he covered with a cough. He didn't want her to know he knew the song.

"Which exit do we need?" He asked trying to mask having to listen to the words of the song.

"We're good for about another 10 miles." She turned her head and looked out of the window trying not to smile.

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body_

Feeling decidedly uncomfortable he glanced at her and couldn't quite believe how calm and composed she looked, an air of innocence about her. He glanced back at the road and couldn't take anymore.

"Got anything else we can play?"

"It's the first song, it'll play for another hour." He almost groaned, but stopped himself.

"Not what I asked Princess."

"OK, the ' no, unless you want to listen to 'the wheels on the bus'" She replied, flipping Amy's CD from the holder. "It's the only other one here."

"No, I've still got that damned song going in my head from the last time she played it."

"Then I guess you'll have to listen to this then!" She replied and turned to look out of the window again.

"What about the radio?"

"Signal's rubbish along this road, you can't pick up a decent station until Philly. What's the matter you getting a little hot under the collar?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Nikki smiled sweetly and kept quiet. He glanced over at her and noticed her skirt had ridden up her thigh a little. He rested his hand on her knee briefly before trailing his fingers up her thigh and returned his hand to the wheel. He decided, it would be a hell of a lot safer if he kept his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road. He was going to make her pay for this when they arrived at the hotel.

The journey continued with them still taunting each other and they approached the hotel with the only noise in the car coming from the CD.

_get up, get up, get up, get up  
wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up_

Ooh baby, now let's get down tonight

Baby I'm hot just like an oven  
I need some lovin'  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
It's getting stronger and stronger

And when I get that feeling  
I want-

Don had reached over and turned off the CD. "That's it! I hear another word and I'll be pulling over and we're going to deal with this right here."

"Never thought that was something I'd hear from you."

"Don't push your luck, you wouldn't like it any more than I would, but there's only so much a guy can take." He glanced at her as they were stopped at a red light. "I'll deal with you at the hotel."

"Promise?" She giggled. He grinned back.

"You bet."

A few minutes later he pulled into the drive of the hotel and they got out. With the porters taking care of their bags, Nikki grabbed her shoulder bag and Don seized her hand practically pulling her into the hotel reception. As they turned away from the desk after checking in they came face to face with Scotty Valens.

"Thought you'd be here a while ago." He commented as he pulled Nikki into a hug. He would have kissed her too if she hadn't turned her head around at the last minute.

"Hi Scotty. We didn't expect to see you until tomorrow." She replied taking a step back and feeling Don's left arm go around her waist.

"I thought I'd come down and make sure you arrived OK and had everything you needed. I didn't expect anyone with you."

"Yeah, we're fine thanks. I don't think you met, ... Don Flack, Scotty Valens." She introduced them. Keeping his arm firmly around her Don held out his right and they shook hands. "Scotty you should know that Don's now my fiancé."

"So you here keeping an eye on her?"

Don tightened his grip on Nikki slightly. "Department didn't want her travelling alone on this one and it's my case too, so it makes sense. Also saves the department budget with one room rather than two." He added unnecessarily.

"You guys have dinner plans?"

"Actually it's been a long day and the traffic was dreadful on the way down, I'd just like to get room service and get some sleep. ... How about we meet at that place by your office for breakfast around 7 and I'll fill you in on the case?" Nikki answered.

"Breakfast is good." He answered obviously disappointed not to spend more time with her, but accepted it.

After confirming arrangements Scotty left the hotel and Don and Nikki headed for the elevator to their room. Alone inside the car she leaned against him.

"I hope you guys aren't going to get all testosterone pumped tomorrow while we work."

"Do I need to?"

"You're the one I'm with, and you're the one sharing my bed and getting to take me home after we're done here. What do you think?" She asked turning to him and firmly resting her hands on his chest pushing him back against the wall. It was then he noticed the ring on her finger. She hadn't worn it much since he had given it to her, but he was pleased she had chosen to wear it on this trip. He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, putting his lips against her ear.

"Who's sharing who's bed?"

"Will you just shut up and kiss me!"

He pulled her tight against him with one hand while the other grazed her cheek and he slipped his hand around her neck to support her he crashed his lips on hers.

* * *

_Songs aren't mine either - they belong to Mariah Carey (Touch my body) and Marvin Gaye (Sexual Healing). They just helped turn up the heat a little._


	131. Philadelphia

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Another long chapter to keep all the Philadelphia action together. Thanks Hope4sall for acting as my sounding board over some of this._

**131.**** Philadelphia**

As she lay in his arms, her head on his shoulder, she could feel his heart racing and his breath coming in quick gasps. A contrast to the calm slow stroking of his hand on her arm. Her own breathing and heart beat too were gradually slowing to normal. She was half asleep comfortably entangled with him, but she knew his mind was alert, there was something in the way he held her that suggested he wasn't as peaceful as she was.

She pushed herself up to lean over him. Her eyes holding his. "Are you OK?"

"I'm g- .. you were amazing, what brought that on?"

"What?"

"This afternoon, now, you .... something's different."

"What? Can't I tell you a few hundred times how much I love you?"

"Sure you can, but you've gone all sex kitten on me, something must have caused it."

She could feel her cheeks burning at his reference to her afternoon antics. "I just wanted you to know that you have nothing to worry about with Scotty, we're over, I'm with you and it's you I want, forever, ... I know it's taken a long time, but I mean it, ... this proves it." She waved her left hand at him her engagement ring sparkling despite the low lights in the room. He caught her hand in his and kissed her fingers.

"You're not kidding about that. .... I was beginning to think I would just have to abduct you to prove it."

"You mean you didn't?" His brow furrowed as he gave her a questioning look. "Hotel, call out? Forcing me into your way of thinking?" She saw his eyes flicker and the frown deepen.

"Is that what I did? Forced you into this?"

"Is that what you think? Come on, you seriously think I would be here now if I thought that? .... Maybe you did for all of a minute, but right after you would have let me walk away if I really wanted to. There's a difference here, I know there is no way on earth that you would deliberately make me do anything I don't want. That you won't hurt me. ... You may be insanely overprotective and jealous , but you trust me to know when I need help."

"You got that right, which is why I don't trust Valens, I'm not sure he's got the message."

"He has, he was just being friendly earlier."

"A little professional courtesy wouldn't go amiss, he would have had a whole other greeting for you if you hadn't turned away when you did. ... Nice move by the way."

"No he wouldn't, don't try and interpret every little gesture and turn it into something it isn't."

"I'm a guy-"

"I can definitely vouch for that babe you have absolutely no problems in that department." She grinned at him blushing furiously at what was implied in her spontaneous teasing.

"No I don't do I?" he grinned back waggling his eyebrows at her and making her blush even more. "What I was going to say- ... you know you're cute like that? All pink and nervous."

She groaned and dropped her head onto his chest. He quickly flipped them over so she was lying on her back so he could see her face again "Hey, I know it's not easy for you, that a lot of things are still new and different, but you're doing good babe, hell its better than good, just keep doing what you are. I like you like this. Its good for you. Don't fret about things so much."

"... But I'm scared I wont do things right, ... that I'll disappoint you."

"Babe you can never do that. This afternoon, now, you just proved it." He traced his finger down her cheek as he pushed her hair off her face. His light touch sending sparks down her neck. She held his gaze. "This is forever. You and me, you got that?" She nodded. "... Now do you have any plans for the rest of the night?" She shook her head. "Good. We're gonna order food and stay here all night, then you can get that CD playing and I'll be able to get you all hot and bothered."

"Maybe I'll just have a headache."

"Only after you let me blow your mind again. ... Tell me you didn't have fun this afternoon?"

"I didn't have fun this afternoon." She answered with the straightest face she could muster.

"Liar, ... you just don't want to admit you enjoyed it."

"Hated every minute." She replied, still somehow masking her expression. He trailed his finger across her neck and shoulder, barely touching her, watching her bite her lip trying to keep her composure, until she finally squirmed. "That's not fair, you know how sensitive I am there!"

"So admit you had fun this afternoon." He pressed, leading her into opening up more, drawing out the side of her which he knew she had, but hid from everyone.

"OK! OK! ... I did have a little fun. But it would have been so much quicker if you had just kissed me in the locker room."

"And miss the show you turned on for me? ... My way was much more productive. You're still beautiful, sexy and young, your more than just Amy's mom. Don't hide your other talents." He grinned at her before capturing her lips in what turned into a passionate duel for control.

-----

The next morning Don pulled open the door to the diner and guided her in with his hand on her back. They found Scotty already seated in a booth at the side. Nikki quickly slipped out of her coat and across the benched seat, allowing Don to sit next to her.

"Hey, you found the place alright?"

"I don't think there was a time you didn't bring me here for breakfast when I was in town. .... Tell us about the crime scene."

Scotty looked at her. "Don't waste any time do you?"

"I'm in the middle of a nasty serial case and I have Amy at home and Mum's just got back home, so yeah I'm keen to get back to New York as soon as I can. ... We're going on holiday in just over three weeks and I've got heaps of paperwork to wrap up first too."

Scotty studied her for a moment. "...OK, Body turned up a week ago. No ID, crime scene was clean, cause of death multiple stab wounds, strategically placed."

"Like this?" Nikki asked handing over several photos, from the New York bodies, which she had removed from the file she had with her.

"Yeah, exactly like that. ... These your victims?"

"We've got 3, one from last year and the latest two. The blood from your vic showed up in quantities both times." She handed over the file for him to look at. "Think we could take a look at where the body was found?"

"It can be arranged. Anything else you want to see?" He asked as the waitress moved towards them to take their order.

"The body." She answered casually. "Assuming your ME still has it on ice."

----

A couple of hours later they were walking through the derelict building in an equally derelict part of the city known for its crack houses and other illegal activities. The condemned building had most of its windows boarded up and the officers sitting guard in their squad car outside, hoped the arrival of the three detectives would be their cue to get off stakeout duty and back on patrol, as they released the crime scene.

Nikki pulled her flashlight from her pocket and switched it on as she stepped inside the dark building. Don followed suit. He had long ago learnt the value of carrying a torch on his uniform, something Gavin Moran had instilled in him as a rookie, the only difference now was the size of the object, he had something smaller and lighter which could easily slip into a pocket. Valens had borrowed one of the larger ones from the uniformed officer who now accompanied them.

After moving carefully towards the back of the building for a minute or two Scotty lead them into a room, which had the stench of stale air and death lingering and teasing the nostrils of anyone who waited too long inside. Nikki was aware of the men watching her as she carefully surveyed the room, shining her light into the corners looking for any signs of what happened there with their still unidentified victim. She worked her way around the room asking questions about the discovery, position of the body and evidence found. While Scotty answered many questions he became rather non committal over the evidence found.

"Scotty? Have you had your CSIs cover this place?"

"Yeah, but they found nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nope."

"That ain't possible, this place is crawling with evidence, even I know that and I ain't a science geek." Exclaimed Flack and he saw Nikki's smirk as she caught his eye.

"This place is covered with trace, OK so most of it will be a red herring and irrelevant, I can only imagine the numbers of people who use this place, but it's all we've got. I need an answer from the CSIs who processed it. Any chance I can meet the team to discuss their findings?"

"... Sure, yeah, I'll have them expect you."

Don was also making his own circuit of the room. "Hey Princess, if this guy lost a tonne of blood in Brighton Beach, not once but twice and 10 months apart, how come she ends up here and there ain't a trail?"

"Because Scotty's right, this isn't the primary crime scene. I think its back in New York, which means she was either dead before she left the house or died on route here. Which raises the question how did she get here? Anyone see anything?" Her questions first aimed at Don then at Scotty.

"We canvassed the area, but these people don't talk, you should know that from the case in San Francisco." Scotty answered.

"Someone knows something though, you can't give up." She threw back at him. "We did find a witness in that case remember?"

"Yeah a teenage runaway who was too scared to get on the stand at the arraignment."

"But you didn't see him when the trial happened, he was a different kid, he was back home and his parents really pulled together and saw him through, he was confident and self assured when the time came. No one can be ruled out."

"You don't know Philly like I do, these guys won't talk even if they know."

"There's always a reason for lowlifes like these to talk." Don added. "Trust me I dealt with every single one of the types you got living round here. You got something you can offer in exchange?"

"We don't work the same way here, Flack."

"Well you better do something, because you got a murder victim on your doorstep and the way I see it is you're doing nothing about finding out how it got here."

"That's where you're wrong, we've been following every lead we got, which is how we got to your case."

Nikki could see this escalating into some testosterone fuelled game of one-upmanship very quickly and the uniformed officer was clearly not about to intervene.

"OK! Can we get back on track here? How hard did your guys push Scott?"

"Enough."

"OK, Any CCTV coverage in the area? Any routine patrols passing by, private security that may have picked something up and not thought it was significant?"

"CCTV doesn't exist and the only patrol called out was when one of our regulars claimed to have seen aliens because he hocked his meds for a bottle of booze. So they spent an hour taking him to ER to be admitted again."

"Has anyone seriously talked to him, usually most psycho's work with an element of reality. Can we get some form of a statement?"

Scotty eyed them warily, then nodded at her, "I'll find out." He turned and left the room. Don caught Nikki glaring at him.

"What? ... That guy pisses me off."

"Quit acting so bloody childish, we're here to work, if you can't forward this investigation shut up and let me ask the questions."

"Childish? Me? he was the one all defensive about his precious city... We don't work the same way here!" Don quoted what Scotty had said a few minutes earlier.

Nikki was relieved the officer had followed Scotty out of the building. "Maybe they don't but it's no reason to criticize how they do work. ... I suggest you just stay out of my way for a while."

She turned and marched out. Scotty was finishing a call when she got outside.

"He's been medicated properly again, so we can try and talk to him. You want to take a ride?"

"Actually could one of your guys take Don? I'd like to take a look at what your guys found and talk to your ME."

"OK. Jennings will go with him."

"I'll tell him."

Nikki walked over to the entrance and met him as he walked to the door and explained her plan.

"So you want me out of the way talking to this nut job of his?"

"I want you to do your job and follow up the only possible witness we could have here. I'm going back to the lab and to meet the ME, you won't want to be around then, I know that. At least I know we'll get the questions asked of this nut job if you do it." He looked as if he was about to say something to her. "Don, remember what I said to you yesterday. I love you, I'm here with you and I'm leaving with you, he's not a threat anymore. It's over between us."

"So you pack me off to see some guy in a rubber room so you can be alone with your ex?"

"That's not it and you'd know that if you were thinking rationally. I can't talk to you in this mood so I'm ending this discussion." She started to walk away and he caught her arm, pulling her back, he was about to kiss her when she put her hand in the middle of his chest, stopping him.

"We're working, you don't have to stake your claim on me, you don't have anything to prove. ... I'll meet you back at Scotty's office." This time she did turn and walk away. He could only watch as she got into Scotty's car and he drove them away.

------

Nikki watched the buildings as they drove past. Scotty glanced at her.

"He always like that or is it just me?"

"... I guess it's anyone he thinks is taking too close an interest. ... He's fiercely protective, he always has been I told you that six months ago."

"I take it he's not too impressed with you driving away with me then?"

"Nope, but he'll get over it. We're here to work."

"How are things really?"

"Good. Really good."

"That's what you said on the phone. Are you sure?"

"Scott, I'm not getting into this with you. It was never going to work for us we both knew that early on. .... A lot of things have happened the last few months, but Don and I are together and we're happy and making things work."

"So he moved in with you and Amy?"

"Yeah. .... Is there anything else you can tell me about the case."

"Nicole, forget the damned case for a while, we're talking about you here. I'm just surprised with everything you went through that you went back to him so easy after we split."

"The first case we worked when I was back in New York made me look at things differently. ... Why are you so concerned?"

"Because as much as I hate that we didn't work out, I want you to be happy and this guy seems such a jerk."

"You've barely spoken to him so what right do you have to judge him and how I feel about him."

"If you're going to marry the guy I just want to know that he's going to make you happy and treat you right."

"That's for me to decide, you're not my guardian angel, you were there when I needed a friend outside of my work colleagues, .... I played a stupid game back then and I'm thankful you were there for me, but my mind is clear now, I'm sure of what I'm doing and I've made this commitment to Don and it does make me happy, and he does treat me right, so give the guy some credit and stop making out there's something between us when we both know full well there isn't and never was."

"So you love him enough to marry him?"

"We should talk about the case, that's why I'm here."

"You avoiding the question because you don't want to admit you made a wrong move?"

"No, it was the right move, I'm 100% certain of that now. I just don't think its fair for us to discuss him when he's not here."

"Is it safe to discuss when he is here?"

"Scott you're pushing your luck."

"Nicole, you're the one who confided in me six months ago. Forgive me if I kind of know what all his gut reactions have done to you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Not gonna happen, we're past all that. There's things which people don't know about us, things which make this the right thing. ... I don't expect you to understand or agree with, but I'm- we're here to compare notes on the case, can we stick to that?"

Scotty glanced at her. "You want me to go easy on this detective of yours?"

"Yeah, he's one of the good guys, I don't need the two of you going all overprotective on me and right now. I'm in the middle of this turf war you two have going and it stops right now."

"You sure, it's just such fun to wind him up."

"It stops right now."

"OK, you change your mind-"

"I won't ... The case?"

-----

After several hours with limited results which didn't really further their enquiries Don and Nikki were preparing to leave. He watched from the sidelines as Nikki and Scotty chatted as they walked to their car.

"So how did you get this case?" Nikki asked.

"Because the first hit took us to your case a year ago. By the time we linked it to your current case we'd already taken it on and were involved so homicide decided to leave it with us."

"But you had a current body." She commented putting her bag in the back of the car.

"They were stacked up and decided to bump it over here. What happens now?"

"We'll take everything back to New York, our ME has requested the body be shipped to him for closer comparison with our latest victims. See if it will tell him anything new."

"So that's another case you stole from us? How is Detective Bonasera?"

"Stella's fine. They had a suspect, but by the time the warrant arrived they'd given the stakeout crew the slip and disappeared. The trail's gone cold again."

"Well tell her I said hi."

"I will. We'll let you know what happens with this case."

"That would be good. ... You guys all set?" Nikki nodded. "Look after yourself OK" He said hugging her. "Flack, you're one lucky guy, she's one hell of a lady."

"I think he already knows that." Nikki answered and pulled the door open getting into the car as Don got in behind the wheel. Scotty closed Nikki's door and a moment later they pulled out into the traffic and headed towards the main route north out of the city.

"I'm looking forward to getting home." Don commented.

"Me too. I couldn't stand much more of you two giving each other the evil eye."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this, things get a bit more serious with the case next._


	132. Under her Thumb

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Apologies Nikki/Don's vacation is still about 3 weeks away. I mixed things up last chapter._

**132.**** Under her Thumb**

Several days passed after the trip to Philadelphia. Nikki and Don settled down to reviewing all the case notes and photos, but they were unable to tease any new leads from the information they had and it was fast looking likely that this case would go the same way as the other, to the cold case pile on Mac's desk.

They were finishing lunch when Stella and Hawkes joined them and the discussion turned to the case.

"Nothing, we've got the same evidence as before, but no leads and no real IDs. There has to be answers. This is elaborate, but I have no idea of who or why and no indication of who stands to benefit. The only thing that springs to mind is this is some form of set up." Nikki moaned in frustration.

"I've got some time free, want to talk it through?" Stella asked with a sympathetic smile.

"That would be great. .... you know the other big puzzle? How did Jane Doe end up getting badly carved up last year, survive then get her blood all over our scene again then end up dead, being transported to Philadelphia?"

After a while Hawkes and Stella put down their files. "You know we could be missing something, let's go back to the house, we'll get Danny too and walk it through again."

"Sounds like a plan." Agreed Hawkes.

"It is, this time we process in pairs, we've worked alone before, maybe we'll find something new."

Don's phone rang and he stepped out into the hallway to answer it, while the others agreed their plan for returning to the house. When he stepped back in he looked at Nikki.

"You OK without me, I just got a call from dispatch."

"We're fine. I'll see you later."

------

Apart from the crime scene tape fluttering in the wind from where it had been torn from the door, and the missing patrol officer watching the scene the house was as they had left it. They were still checking the outside when the officer returned to be read the riot act by Stella over security of a crime scene and his obligation to sacrifice his need for coffee. They paired off and walked through again, reprocessing everything, taking new photos triple checking their previous assumptions.

They arrived back at the lab completely demoralised to find a gleeful Adam waving to Nikki. "I got something!" He panted excitedly. She left the others to check in their new evidence while she went into the trace lab where Adam held up an evidence bag containing a four inch dagger. She took the bag and examined the knife through the plastic.

"What can you tell me Adam? You obviously brought me in here for a reason."

"Um ... Nothing ... yet, ... it just arrived, I just got it, came in from the 60th near Brighton Beach. It's been used in a local stabbing, but the description is similar to your murder weapon, it's got a real distinctive blade."

"Yeah." She studied it thoughtfully for a moment, the blade reminded her of a wave, it was definitely distinctive. "Has anyone processed it yet? Do we know where it came from?"

"Er, .. The report says it was taken from a kid after fight in the district, sent it to us for processing. They want to know if it has their victim's blood on it."

"It definitely looks possible, the hilt would have made the marks we got and the blade is unusual. Can you process it? Top priority?"

"Er, sure, what do I tell the officers at the 60th?"

"Let's get the results first, it may have nothing to do with our case."

Nikki turned to leave. "Er ... Um what are you going to do?"

"Talk to Hawkes, they haven't found the right weapon yet, I'm going to give them a new direction to look. Can you get us some photos?" She walked out leaving Adam starring at the evidence bag she had handed back to him.

-------

Nikki and Danny spent the afternoon processing the samples and items they had brought back with them from the house. Hawkes took a photo of the dagger Adam was processing and began a search on the internet and located a supply of exotic weapons. He rushed into the lab where Nikki and Danny were working.

"I got something. This is identical to the weapon Adam has, except this is only supposed to be ceremonial. It shouldn't be able to inflict the kinds of wounds we saw. The vendor is sending one up from Georgia by overnight courier. Tomorrow I'll do the reconstruction."

"Good news Shel. The dagger had obvious trace on it, ... looked like blood, so Adam is running DNA now. I'm hoping the blood is from more than the victim of the stabbing near the 60th."

Sheldon grabbed a lab jacket and started processing some of the items still on the table and they all worked in silence for a while.

"Hey it's Halloween in a couple of days, you guys have plans?" asked Danny.

"I'm taking Amy trick or treating with Erin, it'll be her first time, all the costumes have scared her too much before. Don will come with us if he doesn't get called in."

"Stella and I are working the night shift, and with the zombie mobs swooping the city the last couple of nights, it'll probably keep us busy. What about you and Monroe?" Hawkes informed them, before asking Danny.

"We're going to the movies there's a Friday 13th marathon at the old movie theatre off Broadway and Time Square, ... that's if we don't get called in."

Adam appeared at the door and edged his way in. "Hey guys, I got those results you wanted. ... I got 4 DNA matches, one from the local victim, 3 from our DOAs and get this one of the samples was a lot more degraded, like it was older which would kinda fit as the match came back to your case last year, is that freaky or what?"

"Definitely freaky." Replied Danny.

"OK, here's what we're going to do. Send the results over to the 60th for what they want and let them know its also shown a match to two open double murders so we're hanging onto the evidence at the moment for further testing. ... Did we get any names for the DNA?"

"I may be able to work miracles, but your vics aren't in the system, other than we put them there, so you're asking the impossible, that takes a little longer."

"Any prints?"

"A partial, I emailed you the link, and I'm running it now, but its quite small so our chances are slim."

"I'll take a look the old fashioned way. I want to run all their prints again anyway."

Hawkes looked up. "I'm gonna take a break, I'll go see Sid about o from our Jane Doe from Philly which arrived earlier. See if he can tell us anything new."

-----

Next morning Nikki was going through the fingerprints again, she took the partial which Adam had found and compared it to all the others she had collected. She was about to give up when she linked it to another partial. In moments a name had popped out of the database, giving them a direction to look. She was on her way to the squad room when she ran into Hawkes.

"Hey Nikki! I just confirmed that dagger as the murder weapon. The blade has been modified slightly in that it was sharpened heavily, but no doubt at all that it was used to kill our vics."

"Well I got us a name, Don and I are on our way to pick up our suspect. Mac's pulled Danny for another case today, but I still got Adam running the DNA through all available databases, see if anything kicks back in the way of IDs for them."

"I'll keep an eye on it and let you know if anything pops up."

"Thanks."

----

A couple of hours later Nikki returned to the lab and dropped her coat in her office. Hawkes was passing and saw her.

"You look tired."

"Yeah, wasn't my plan to chase a 40 year old hulk around Manhattan."

"Didn't Flack chase him down?"

"Oh yeah, took both of us to bring him down. Don's getting him settled in lock up while we wait for an interrogation room."

"What's his problem?"

"Apart from being the reincarnation of the incredible hulk, but without the green paint? He's your average height average build, but tough as a house. We were lucky a passing patrol weighed in or we'd still be running."

"It took four of you to bring him down?"

"And a couple of passers by."

"Wow, this guy on PCP or something?"

"That's where the problem starts. He's not on anything."

"Nothing at all?"

"We got paramedics to pull a blood sample, Adam's running it now, but we found nothing on him."

"So what does he do for a living?"

"... a bank clerk at First National in Brighton Beach."

"A bank clerk?"

"Yeah." Hawkes studied her for a minute as she massaged her temples.

"You sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired ... you got anything new?"

"We finally managed a couple of DNA hits from Interpol. Marcel du Pont was wanted for murder in Nice, victim was DOA at the hospital after a car jacking. Get this du Pont was the chef at a beach front restaurant he was 32. He was the body in the lounge this year. .... I also got a hit with Michael Angelo. Real name Michael Mansfield from London, he arrived on a student visa 4 years ago and disappeared. He was last known to be working at a florists in Rockaway. He was 22 when he arrived according to his immigration record. It took a while to confirm his prints due to the scar tissue, which appears to have happened from rose thorns carving up the pads on his fingers. Still no trace for the woman found in Philadelphia or the guy I processed in the hallway upstairs."

"Ok so we've got the IDs for two of them. Do we know what connects them? What the motive could be?"

"Sorry, nothing. I'll keep digging. You going to question our suspect with Flack?"

"Yeah, the mood he's in right now if he doesn't get answers I could see him doing a little murder of his own."

"I hope he'll listen to you then."

"He wouldn't dare not too."

Hawkes handed her the file he had been carrying. "You take this, its got all the information. I'll let you know if anything else comes up."

"Thanks. I'd better head back down to the precinct."

-----

Hawkes was in the AV lab studying the photos from the crime scene again when Adam found him.

"Hawkes, I got another hit. The vic from the upstairs hallway was Dr Marvin Norton, 47, no record, lived in Rockaway."

"Good work Adam, how did we get his ID?"

"AFIS and Interpol gave us nothing, so I figured we've got access to all these other databases why not use them. And Um, I got this from the Medical Association Database, he was single and worked from a clinic in Sheepshead bay."

"We got a home address?"

"No but you could try the clinic."

"I will, Danny just got back, we'll check it out."

----

Don and Nikki entered the interrogation room.

"Mr Morris, what can you tell me about the house at Brighton Beach?" Nikki asked as she put her file down and sat at the table opposite their suspect.

"What house?"

"Don't get cute Mr Morris!" Snapped Don.

"Call me Leo and I'm not being cute. What house are you talking about?"

"We'll come back to that. Tell me about the dagger." Commanded Nikki.

"Dagger?"

"Yeah the dagger."

"I don't know anything about any dagger."

"I think you do Leo, you remember the dagger, its got your print on it." Nikki told him as she lay a picture of their test weapon on the table.

"Nice blade, reminds me of the sea."

"Leo, tell us what you did with the dagger." Don asked leaning on the table and getting in the guy's face.

"What dagger?"

"Leo can you answer my questions with yes or no?" Nikki asked. Leo looked at her curiously.

"Leo do you work in Brighton Beach?"

"Yes"

"Do you work in a bank?"

"Yes"

"Do you know any of these people?" She put down photos of the four victims.

"Yes."

"Do you know their names?"

"No."

"Leo, how do you know them?"

"Yes"

Nikki looked at Don and nodded outside. They walked to the door and stepped out. "We're not really going to get much at the moment. I want to try something. Let him stew a bit longer."

She walked towards the squad room, Don followed her. "What are you thinking?"

"Polygraph."

"You want to run a lie detector on this guy?"

"What do we know about his background?"

"Not much, worked at the bank for about five years. He's on meds for paranoid schizophrenia-"

"And he worked at a bank?"

"Yeah, apparently he takes his meds faithfully twice a day or they wouldn't employ him. ... Manager's statement vouched for him."

"Does the manager stand over him to watch him take his meds? If his arrest was anything to go by he's been off his them for at least a couple of weeks."

"You think?"

"We'll send a hair sample to Hawkes to check." Nikki noted the confused look on his face. "You're wondering how I know?" He nodded. "Any normal suspect wouldn't take six of us to take him down. Paranoia can create an adrenaline rush, supports the fight or flight response- OK forget the science stuff, he's off his meds, I think we should get him checked by a doctor. ... If he is guilty I don't want him to walk on a technicality." She had stopped mid sentence and changed tack seeing the confused look on his face deepen.

"I'll get someone on it."

----

With Leo Morris having seen a doctor and a polygraph analyst now present they resumed the interrogation. Don stood in the corner watching their suspect. His eyes peeled for the slightest movement which could compromise the woman sitting before him. The analyst began asking questions.

"Do you work in a bank?"

"Yes. But you know that."

"Yes or no Mr Morris" Nikki told him with a firm voice.

"Leo, it's Leo, my father was Mr Morris"

"Do you know these people?"

Nikki silently put the photos down of the victims. "No."

"Did they do something to upset you?"

"No."

Nikki glanced across the desk to the polygraph machine and looked at the paper read out. The line remained steady from the needle. It hadsn't so much as jumped once.

"Did you murder Michael Mansfield?"

"No."

The needle remained steady. Don got up from leaning against the table in the corner and walked around the back of Morris.

"Leo, the next question I ask I want you to answer incorrectly, I want to see the chart spike." Nikki and Don exchanged a look before she turned her attention back to their suspect. "Were you at the bank this morning?"

Leo looked at them for a moment. "No." The analyst looked at the printout again and shook his head.

Nikki waved in a uniformed officer. "Take him back to lock up." She requested and walked out. Don followed.

"What's up?"

"He just beat a lie detector. Doesn't happen often, but he's done it."

"So where does that leave us now?"

"... I don't know, but if you have any ideas do tell me." She answered rubbing her fingers across her forehead.

"You alright?"

".... Yeah, I'm going to head back upstairs and see if Hawkes has anything new." She sighed.

Don watched her for a moment, she seemed a little pale. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm tired and I've got a headache, it's this case .. it just seems to keep going round in circles."

"Want me to run you home, we pick this up again tomorrow? Leo ain't going no where tonight."

"No, I got a couple more hours. I'll see you later."

Nikki stepped around him and moved to the door. Don half turned around and watched her go, a frown across his face.

-----

Don settled at his desk for a while reviewing reports and dealing with other paperwork on his desk. Although his new responsibilities didn't officially start for a few weeks he already had been delegated some tasks, one of them the one everyone hated, the rosters, especially those which faced him at the moment. The holiday ones. Thanksgiving was already pretty much completed. It was the Christmas one which was always a nightmare. Until last year he hadn't worried too much about working Christmas day, but now with Amy around he saw things differently. He could see why the family guys wanted to be at home, well most of them anyway. There were a few exceptions to the rule, maybe it was time to shake things up a little, there was a pretty even split between experience and family circumstances, he decided to propose something radical, but maybe it would keep most of the squad happy. Of course he'd need to run the idea by his supervisor, but why not try something new. That way he would get what he wanted too if they accepted the plan.

He was broken out of his silent planning when Nikki returned.

"You up for another shot at Leo?"

He looked at her. "Maybe, you doing OK?" She still looked tired and pale.

"Fine, lets get this over and go home."

"Sounds good to me"

-----

Nikki was seated at the table again, the file in front of her. Don hovered behind Morris, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. She pulled out the photos of their 4 victims and one of the exterior of the house and laid them on the table in front of Morris.

"Tell me what happened Leo." She asked sympathetically. "Tell me what you know about this house and these people."

"I don't know anything."

"Wrong answer." Snapped Don making Morris turn around and glare at him.

"Look I don't know what you think you got, but it wasn't me." Morris replied indignantly.

Nikki put the photo of the dagger on the table next to the others. "It was you Leo, we've got a print at the house and on the dagger which belong to you."

"They're not mine."

"Wrong again Leo." Don snapped and pushed himself away from the wall and moved forward to lean on the end of the table. "You see Detective Palmer is really good at her job and found evidence you were at the house and handled that dagger. Evidence is what a jury listens to, and we got you. So you tell us or you don't, we got you either way."

Morris looked between them and the photos. He shifted in his chair a little. "I only know they were at the bank."

Nikki looked at Don and pulled her phone from her pocket and quickly dialled the lab. "Hawkes, check First National, I think its what connects our victims. .... yeah, thanks." She cancelled the call and pushed the phone back into her pocket. "Why were they at the bank Leo?"

"They were always there."

"Who are they Leo?"

"I don't know, they were angry, they didn't want to stay."

"Stay where Leo?" He shifted in his chair again.

"At the bank, they were going away." Leo was starting to get more agitated. Don stood next to him, sensing something was going to happen.

"Where were they going Leo?"

"I don't know, but they were taking everything. ... They shouldn't do that."

"What were they taking Leo?"

"Their MONEY!! ... They were taking it all away!" As he shouted at them he jumped out of the chair and brushed the photos off the table. Don reached out to restrain him, but Morris stepped backwards and swung round. Recovering quickly Don stepped forward and caught him pushing him against the wall, but he was still struggling, his arms flailing as he fought to escape Don's grip. Nikki darted around the table to join them and a couple of uniformed officers rushed in. As Nikki grabbed Morris left hand and forced one half of her handcuffs around his wrist she was vaguely aware that his right elbow had connected with something and Don staggered backwards. One of the uniformed officers took his place and helped her secure his other hand in the cuffs, keeping him pinned against the wall to restrict his movement. He tried to lunge sideways into Nikki but she was ready and stepped forwards, blocking his movement and pushing him back against the wall.

"Not nice Leo, we got you, 4 counts of murder and at least 2 counts of assaulting a police officer." She looked at the officers now getting a firm hold on him. "Get him out of here." She instructed as she stepped back taking a deep breath. She paused for a moment as he was lead out of the room before turning around and seeing Don sitting on the floor looking a little dazed, his eyes were on her, his lip and nose were bleeding, he was fumbling in his pocket for the handkerchief he always carried. She dropped onto the floor in front of him.

"Looks like he did quite a number on you. .. Here." She took the handkerchief and dabbed the blood from his face as she inspected his injuries. "Doesn't look too bad, but I'll ask Sheldon to take a look." He was still staring at her and had barely moved. He didn't protest the suggestion that she would get a doctor to look at him. She frowned. "Don? Hey, are you alright?"

"... Yeah, be alright when I stop seeing two of you."

"We need to get some ice on that lip, can you make it up to the lab?"

"I'll be fine." He murmured taking the handkerchief from her then half turning to support himself as he stood up. Nikki put her arms around him to help him as he staggered, obviously dizzy at the attempt. Knowing she couldn't support his weight for long she helped him into a chair.

"I'm calling Hawkes."

"Someone call my name" Hawkes voice echoed around the room as he walked in with a file. "What happened?"

"Morris got a little antsy, you take a look at him?" She asked nodding towards Don. Hawkes nodded and stepped forward putting the file on the table that the detective was currently leaning on.

"Flack?"

He shifted uncomfortably in the chair and turned his head to the doctor. "I'm fine, don't need anything. I'll just go get cleaned up." He pushed himself up from the chair, leaning heavily on the table as he swayed violently. Nikki took his arm and sat him down again.

"Sit down, you're in no state to go anywhere at the minute. I'll bring some cloths and ice, don't move." She walked to the door and turned back to see him trying to stand up again. "Donald Flack, do as your damned told for once and stay put I do not want to put my back out hauling your ass off the floor again."

He half nodded and slunk back onto the chair. Nikki left and Hawkes chuckled. "She's got you under her thumb."

"You gotta learn Doc that you don't argue when she's in that mood." Don half sighed, half grinned, then ran his hands over his face. "But you gotta love it when she takes control." He added staring wistfully at the door and dabbing his handkerchief on his lip.

* * *

_I'm kind of getting into longer chapters so you are likely to see more of them._


	133. Psychos & Stalkers

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**133****. Psychos & Stalkers**

Nikki rushed back into the interrogation room with an icepack and some towels. Carefully wiping the remaining blood from his face with a towel before handing him the ice pack to apply to his swollen lip.

As Don carefully applied the compress, Hawkes drew Nikki aside. "He's a little dazed, caught the guy's elbow pretty hard he may have knocked his head when he went down. Could have a concussion, but he's refusing a trip to the ER. Are you ok to watch him?"

"Yeah, I just talked to Mac, Stella's bringing my stuff from my locker. I'll take him home."

"You need anything you call me doesn't matter what time."

"Thank you."

"... Are you OK?"

"Yeah, it's just shaken me up a little too. We'll wrap the paperwork up tomorrow."

Hawkes nodded, picked up the files from the table, which he had assembled a moment earlier from the scattered debris and left the room. Nikki turned her attention back to Don.

"How are you doing?"

He reached out and took her hand drawing her closer. "Better, I'm not seeing double any more."

"That's good."

".... You were amazing, as nuts as he is I think you scared him."

"Me? No way, you were seeing things in your delirious state."

"Don't put yourself down babe, you're tough and independent. I like that. Don't ever change."

"What's all this? A knock on the head made you all sentimental? Not like you at all."

"I don't tell you often enough. ... I mean it Princess."

"How about I take you home and put you to bed?"

"Best offer I had all day." He answered looking at her with a glint in his eye and slightly raising his eyebrow, which made him wince.

"Easy hot shot, you're injured. You need to take it easy." She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"It's all easy with you."

"Mind out of the gutter Donnie, tonight you are going home, taking it easy, no exerting yourself. Can you stand up without going flat on your face now?"

He nodded and gently pushed himself up. Nikki took the cloths and ice pack and they left the room.

------

Nikki walked into the lab the next morning and almost ran into Danny.

"Hey, how's Flack? Hawkes told me what happened."

"Stubborn, he's back at work. He'll be battered and bruised for a few days, but he's ok. I'm just glad it wasn't more serious."

"Yeah, yeah. So what happened with the case?"

"Hawkes not tell you? A forty something schizoid bank clerk, off his meds decided that the bank customers shouldn't take their money away, he felt it was his duty to make sure the money stayed there. The bank are the executors of Riddick's estate that's how he knew the house was empty."

"A forty year old bank clerk? How'd he manage to take down three really fit guys and Flack?"

"A psycho off their meds on an adrenaline rush can do just about anything. He's currently in Bellevue's psychiatric wing while he's properly medicated, then he's being transferred to Sing-Sing."

"Adam managed to ID our final victim, the woman is Hermione Bedford, late 20's an aspiring actress. Lived in Sheepshead Bay. We'll probably never know how she survived the first attack, there's no record anywhere that she sought medical treatment."

"Somebody needs to go over Morris' apartment to tie things up."

"I'm still busy with the China Town case from yesterday."

"It's OK I'll go. I want to go back to the house anyway. Do a final walk through."

"OK."

Danny wandered away, Nikki paused in thought for a moment before heading into her office.

-----

Several hours later Don entered the lab looking for Nikki, but when he couldn't find her he stepped into the lab Danny was in.

"Hey Mess, you seen Nik around?"

"She's over in Brooklyn wrapping up the case. .... Morris sure shot you a good one." Danny commented as he looked up at his friend.

Don was sporting a nasty looking split and swollen lip with signs of bruising across the lip and his nose. "At least he didn't break my nose."

"Seriously you sure you should be here?"

"Don't worry I'm on desk duty, not to mention all the added paperwork for this." He wave a hand in front of his face. First thing he had to do was write up an incident report for IAB and the NYPD's Health and Safety team about what happened, in triplicate no less. He'd also been made to see the force doctor to prove that he was fit enough to even be working at his desk. It all seemed a lot of fuss over nothing, but it was procedure.

"Want me to give Palmer a message for you?"

"No, it's ok, I'm on a break I'll go find her."

Don wandered away and Danny turned back to his tests.

----

Nikki was standing in the foyer of the Riddick house, her eyes fixed on the stairs her mind replaying the events of her first visit to the house. She gasped as she recalled almost falling down the stairs. She felt two strong arms wrap around her and she let them hold her for a moment before she snapped out of her memory and looked up, straight into the anxious blue eyes of her fiancé.

"I got you." He whispered as he turned her around and she clung to his coat.

"I know, .... I'm sorry, I should have realised, ... that I was pregnant, I should have been more careful."

"You were scared babe, everything was happening, you weren't prepared, you weren't to know what would happen."

"But its not like I was some naïve teenager, I knew what it was like, it wasn't the first time, whatever else was going on I should have known."

"When did you realise you were pregnant with Amy?"

"That was different."

"No it wasn't, you were stressed, you'd just moved across the country, how was that different?"

"... It just was."

"Maybe with you its just how things are."

She shook her head. "But I don't want it to be like that."

"Sometimes we don't have a choice at what life deals us. We just have to handle what comes."

"... Do you ever wonder what it would have been? What our life would be now if I didn't- ..."

She fought back tears as she half stepped away from him and ran her hand across her abdomen, he had seen her do that a lot the last few days, but she was oblivious to what she was doing. He took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Sometimes. But we can't keep playing what if, it happened. .... I thought you'd put this behind you."

"So did I, ... this house, ... it just, ....just brought everything back. ... I don't want Amy to be an only child."

"She won't be, if we have to we'll adopt."

Nikki looked up at him surprised. "Adopt?"

"It's an option. I just don't want to see you hurt like last time, like now. ... I'm just too damned scared of losing you if anything happens."

Nikki nodded. "Me too. ... I'm glad he didn't hurt you too bad." She reached up and touched his lips gently. "We should go." He nodded.

As they walked out Nikki removed the sticker and tape from the front door and told the uniformed officers sitting in the squad car that their duty was done before climbing into her own vehicle and heading for the city, Don following in his car.

----

Most of their cases in the next few weeks were what they would consider routine, if there ever was such a thing with murder. But most of their cases were single victims with identifiable motives and chains of actions. But nothing ever stayed routine for long and Nikki found herself walking along the blood streaked corridor to Fern Lazlow's apartment early one morning. Don was standing in the doorway and approached her. He noted the intense look on her face and knew he was in for trouble.

"Detective, another naked suspect? I thought you said Kevin was your last one!" She teased him in a low mocking tone as he joined her.

"Don't start, I got enough after the last time." He answered flashing her a big grin, his eyes sparkling.

"You mean you didn't take a peak?"

"Are you kidding me? There's only one woman I ever want to see naked and that's you." He winked at her. She stared at him intensely for a moment. "OK I couldn't exactly avoid it, I just arrested her. But as good as she looked she's got nothing on you babe." He added leaning forward and whispering in her ear.

"Behave Detective we are working." She chided grinning at him as he stepped back.

"You started it. .... But I'll finish it ...later." He half whispered to her seductively as he let his eyes rake up and down her body.

"Detective, she's ready." One of the uniformed officers called from down the corridor.

"Let me know what you find, doorman said she ran straight past him covered in blood, there wasn't a drop on her when we broke in and her clothes are missing."

"OK, get her out of here and let me do my job." He nodded his agreement and ushered everyone out, except for a guard on the door, there for Nikki's protection and to watch over the crime scene until they released it back to Ms Lazlow or the building superintendant.

----

As cases went this one was solved pretty quickly. A couple of cases of vigilante justice, and Fern Lazlow's involvement had Stella puzzled, especially after seeing the looks exchanged by Fern and Amber Stanton in the corridor.

"Hey Nikki, you processed Fern Lazlow's apartment?" She asked catching her in the lab a short while later.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just got this feeling there's more to this than meets the eye. You find anything in the apartment to link her to Mitchell Bentley?"

"Other than his blood all over the place? ... Nothing, not even a newspaper with his name. Only her prints and DNA."

"Anything to connect her to Amber Stanton?"

"No and believe me I turned the place over. The blood she brought with her from the scene, other than that, there was nothing at all from anyone else, Don was adamant she was guilty, but I found nothing to support it and we've ruled out the blood."

"OK, thanks." Stella said with a puzzled look and walked away. Nikki was still watching her when Don crept up and wrapped his arms around her, making her jump.

"Easy there Princess. ... You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I feel like I've been on my feet all day, anything to kick my shoes off and put my feet up."

"Just your feet? How about I look after Ames tonight and run you a bath to soak in then I think we can-"

"Hey Flack!" Danny's voice echoed down the corridor. "Glad I saw you, ... you guys decided what to do about an engagement party yet?"

"Same as I told you this morning Danny, nothing." Nikki replied quickly.

"Come on Mess, give us a break."

"I gave you three weeks. Three whole weeks Flack, it's time to get with the plan. You don't have to do anything, Stella and I will do it all, just say yes."

"We'll think about it." Don replied taking Nikki's hand and leading her away.

-----

Alone in the elevator a few minutes later as they descended to the garage Don pulled her into his arms and kissed her playfully. She put her hand on his chest and pushed herself back.

"Oh no, you aren't getting round me that easily, you aren't seriously going to let them do it are you?" She asked.

"I was thinking, we give them a date, sometime before we go on vacation. Let them get it out of their system and we take the opportunity to tell them about the wedding."

"I thought we agreed to wait and tell everyone at Christmas."

"You know what they're like, they'll keep asking, they can do the math. They know there's still three weeks left before the license runs out." Nikki stepped back, a thoughtful look on her face.

The doors opened into the garage. ".... OK, how about 21st we'll just have to avoid the alcohol to remain sober for the flight."

"That a good idea?"

"We don't have a whole lot of options. Either you or I are on call or working until 20th."

"21st it is then."

----

About four days before the engagement party and Nikki and Don started their vacation, Mac suddenly took off for Chicago. The next morning Nikki had dropped Amy at school and was heading to the lab when the morning news came on the radio.

"Reports are just coming in of a runaway six train in the midtown area. It follows an earlier incident on the six train line at 42nd Street station however police have so far refused to comment if the two are connected. Mid-town traffic from 42nd street south is heavily congested due to the emergency vehicles in the area. We'll bring you more news as we get it."

Nikki's attention was immediately seized. She knew the team had been called out to the station a short while before. She flicked on her police radio and hit the call button on her phone. It went to voicemail. She tried several other numbers. All went to voicemail. She flicked the lights and sirens on her car and headed for the 42nd Street station. The place was swarming with police vehicles and uniformed officers. As she got out of her car Danny came charging up the steps. He looked around and realised the CSI's SUVs were stuck, hemmed in by other vehicles. He turned when he heard his name.

"Danny?"

"Nikki!" He jogged over to her. "They're at 33rd Street. Let's go."

They got into the car and Nikki headed downtown. "What happened?"

"The train was somehow controlled remotely, ... I stepped off to pick up my case, the doors closed and it just took off out of the station. The whole team were inside."

".. and Don?"

"Yeah, he was with them. They're all OK. .... This has something to do with it, I had to break it to stop the train." He held up an evidence bag with a broken MP3 player in it. "I thought you were going to the lab."

"Heard it on the radio, figured I'd be more use here." She answered as she pulled into the kerb near the station as the area was rapidly surrounded by more police vehicles.

Taking the two cases she kept in the back of her car they headed for the subway platforms. Stella gave them half a wave as they passed her on the phone to Mac. Nikki could hear Don barking orders to the uniformed officers who had arrived, but she was relieved to see him still in one piece. He dismissed the group around him and walked over to her and Danny and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. She hugged him.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking at him carefully, then at the other members of the team who were standing a short distance away.

"Yeah, a little shaken, but I'm fine, we all are. I'm glad to see you though. I was going to call you next."

"What happened?" Asked Danny as he scanned the platform and the train. Don pointed out the numbers he had noticed a short while before.

"Mac's stalker?" Nikki breathed. "But he's in Chicago."

"Yeah, Stella's on the phone to him. We don't know what the connection is."

"This guy is a real psycho." Snapped Nikki crossly.

"So let's catch the bastard before he kills one of us." Encouraged Danny.

-----

After several hours processing the train and the platforms the team were processing evidence back in the lab. It wasn't exactly a surprise when Chief Sinclair arrived and stopped Don and Stella in the corridor, demanding answers and asking questions about why Mac was running his own investigation in Chicago.

Nikki was in her office when Don found her a short while later. He stepped in and closed the door and dropped into the chair at the side of her desk.

"Nik, we need to talk."

She looked up. "That doesn't sound good."

"The Chief's just been riding my ass about Mac being in Chicago. He's sending someone out there to keep an eye on him."

"Someone?"

"OK me. .... I don't want to but I don't have a choice, .... I'll be on this afternoon's flight."

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure maybe a couple of days."

"What if it isn't? We're about to go on holiday."

"A couple of days. That's all they're getting. There is no way I'm missing this vacation."

"When are you leaving?"

"Now, I just got time to go home and pack. ... You be OK?"

Nikki nodded. "Just be careful, I want you back in one piece." Don stood up then reached for her hands and pulled her up too.

"Walk me out."

----

Stella had sent most of the team home for the night and was on her way to her office when she passed the break room and noticed Nikki sitting alone staring into a mug of coffee. She stopped and went in.

"Hey, you alright?" Stella asked as she sat down with her. Nikki rubbed her eyes and flicked her hair back and looked up tiredly.

"Yeah. You?"

"Frustrated and angry that this bastard wants us to catch him, but we have nothing to go on."

"Take your own advice Stella, go home and get some rest, we'll go over everything again tomorrow with fresh eyes."

"What about you?"

"Technically I still have a couple of hours of my shift and I have to finish the report on my interviews with Emma Blackstone, our bride from last week."

"Finish the report then go home."

"I'm fine, being here is good distraction at the moment."

"Distraction? ... Flack?"

She nodded. "I never really thought anything this morning when I heard the news. But when I met Danny- .... I know Don and I have had our ups and downs, but the last month couldn't have been better. .... We really seem to have it together now."

"You miss him?"

"More than I expected and he's only been gone a few hours. .... I didn't realise how much I liked him just dropping by to say hallo, when he was up here on a case."

"They'll be back soon."

Nikki nodded. "I know. ... I'd better get back to that report." Nikki walked back to her office still deep in thought. Stella watched her go.

-----

Next morning as the team gathered near the restaurant Drew Bedford ran in Time Square, Don and Mac arrived in a squad car which had picked them up at the airport. Mac got out and walked over to Stella and Danny reaching for a vest from the back of the squad car. Nikki grabbed one from her truck and walked over to Don, handing it to him as he pulled his jacket off.

"You alright?" He asked looking at her carefully. She nodded.

"You?"

"Yeah, we'll talk later."

"We missed you." She answered quietly as Mac took centre stage to make an announcement, with no more time, they had to make do with the snatched moment of greeting before joining the others and listening to Mac.

"Listen up. We know how methodical this guy is. The last 6 months ..." Mac continued to talk to them. Everyone was a little surprised when the Chief of Detectives arrived and took Mac aside. They were even more surprised when he donned a protective vest and accompanied them into the building. They all split up to search the restaurant and when they checked in they found Mac missing.

Having scoured the scene and found no trace of Mac, Nikki stayed and processed the wine vault where the abduction had happened along with the tunnel and the others pursued every other lead they had in order to identify the location where their boss was being held. They finally reconvened at the lab to analyse the MP3 player Danny had picked up in the subway power box. Drew had thrown them another puzzle to figure out from the player. One which lead them to an abandoned station near city hall.

"Stella, you sure you don't need me?" Nikki asked as they entered the garage on their way to City Hall.

"We'll be fine, SWAT are on their way. Go pick up your daughter. Spend some time with her." Stella replied firmly. "You've already put enough overtime in this week."

"Call me if things change. Mum's home and can babysit."

"We'll be fine."

The team left to rescue Mac as Nikki headed the opposite direction to pick Amy up from school, with a promise that Don would call her when it was all over.

----

Don carefully inserted his key into the lock and let himself into the house. Most of the lights were out, indicating that everyone was in bed. Carefully securing his gun, badge and phone in the hall closet with his coat, he proceeded towards the stairs. He was about to turn out the final light downstairs when he heard a noise in the lounge.

"Don?"

He yawned then followed the sound, finding Nikki spread out under a blanket on the couch. "Hey what are you still doing up, it's after midnight."

"I wanted to be here when you got in. How's Mac?" She asked sitting up and drawing her feet up under her.

"He's a little shaken, but OK. We've been down at the precinct filing reports for IAB and everyone else. Angell got to interview Bedford at the hospital."

"Bedford's in the hospital?"

"Mac should have taken a kill shot, but deliberately winged him. That may score a few points with the brass."

Don had flopped onto the couch next to her and she had crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Are you hungry? I saved some of the casserole mum cooked for dinner."

"Sounds good babe." She started to get off his lap but he held her still. "It's OK I can do it. you go to bed."

"I've slept here for a couple of hours, you relax it'll only take a few minutes to reheat." She replied removing his tie and undoing the top few buttons of his shirt, then ran her fingers across his forehead, ending with gently massaging his temples. "That better?"

"I missed you .... Come here." He smiled at her as he pushed a hand into her hair and drew her closer until their lips met.

* * *

_I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter out by tomorrow, so Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays._


	134. Hidden Memories

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**134. ****Hidden Memories**

Nikki was putting on her coat when Don descended the stairs in his dress blues, his cap under his arm. He watched her carefully as she caught sight of him. There was a momentary look of panic and despair crossed her face before she took a deep breath and smiled at him. He stepped closer to her and brushed her hair back from her face, his fingers grazing her skin.

"You OK? You're shaking." Tipping her chin up so her eyes met his he saw the tears in her eyes.

"It's stupid. I'm fine." She stepped back turned around and brushed the back of her hand across her eyes to remove the tears. She felt his hands on her shoulders. His head hovering next to hers.

"Nothing is stupid. Talk to me."

"I can't, not today, never. I'll be right back." She slipped out of his grasp and ran up the stairs.

He turned and followed her, finding her locked in their en-suite bathroom. He banged on the door. "Nikki! What's wrong? Don't do this." He heard the toilet flush and the tap run. "Are you alright babe?"

"... no, ... can you get me some soda?"

"Sure, you going to be OK to go with me?"

"... I don't know."

Holding the conversation through the door was not good, but without breaking the door down to get in he was stuck. He turned and went in search of the soda. When he returned she was sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat at her side and took her hand.

"I'm sorry. .... I just didn't expect- didn't think-" She stopped and buried her head in her hands. Don rubbed her back.

"It's alright, you can tell me, what happened downstairs?"

"I'm not sure, I just, ...." She was desperately trying to organise her thoughts, make sense of the images which had just flashed through her head. She looked up and stared at the door. Don handed her a glass of soda and she swallowed some.

"Trust me Princess, I've heard far worse than whatever you could say. .... I'm not going anywhere. Tell me what happened?"

"I can't, it's not right. I can't do this. I'm sorry Don you should go, you can't be late."

"What about you?"

"... I can't go with you. ... Your parents are going to be there, you don't need me."

"Look at me sweetheart, what has got you so scared suddenly?"

"I'm not scared, .... I just need you to leave me here, I can't go with you."

"You're the only one I want to be there with me. You're the one I did this for, so that we can do things better, give Amy what she deserves. I'd like you there with me to celebrate."

Nikki didn't move her eyes still fixed on the door. He could feel her still shaking as he continued to rub her back.

"Nik, we don't have a whole lot of time here, will you just talk to me. What's upset you?" He snapped at her.

"... Nothing, I just need some time to myself, you can go without me. .... Please Don, I can't go with you." She stood up and pulled her coat off and dropped it on the bed without looking at him.

"Nik! Don't do this!"

"I just can't do it. Please, I'll see you later."

She walked into the bathroom again and locked the door. She leaned her back against the door as the tears ran down her face. She could hear his footsteps get closer as he walked across the room. She felt the vibrations on the door as he tapped softly.

"Nikki, the car's here, we have to go." When she didn't answer he rested his head against the door. His options were no better than the last time. He loosened his tie. "I'm stuck here babe, I don't want to go and leave you this upset ... please sweetheart, whatever it is we can sort it out."

"No one can, I have do this myself, I'm sorry I really wanted to be there but now I can't. Please just go."

"I can't go and leave you like this."

"... You can and you will or the brass will be after you. Just go Donnie and get what you deserve. Don't blow this minute because I can't handle it. Please, I want you to do this." It was rare she called him Donnie, she hated it and to be honest so did he, he put up with it from the family because he was so used to it from them. For her to use it to get his attention she was determined. He sighed deeply and carefully pushed himself away from the door, but stayed close.

".... OK, .... Just remember I love you, whatever is going on just remember that, I'll be back as soon as I can and we'll talk." He could hear the sobs coming from the other side and turned away feeling like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He pulled her invitation from his pocket and dropped it on the bed, hoping that she might change her mind, although he had his doubts, then he turned and walked out as he straightened his tie again.

----

He entered the reception hall alone, his tall stature giving him the advantage in being able to see over most people's heads. He soon spotted his parents and walked towards them greeting random faces in the crowd. People he knew from the years on the job. He greeted his mother with a kiss to the cheek and shook his father's hand.

"Where's Nikki?" His mother immediately asked.

"She wasn't feeling well, decided to go to bed for a couple of hours see if she felt better for tonight." He hated lying to his parents, but it wasn't far from the truth.

"Is she going to be alright to go away?"

"Right now Ma I have no idea. She's just not feeling right." Don sighed, hoping his mother would drop the subject.

"Should I give her a call, see if there is anything I can do?"

"No, she's probably sleeping." He glanced round and noticed everyone making their way into the hall to take their seats, his father watched him and noticed too.

"We should take our seats." He directed to his wife then turned to their son. "Donnie, we'll see you after. .... Well done son."

Don and his father shook hands again before his parents turned away to follow the guests into the adjacent hall. Don pulled out his phone to switch it off and let his thumb hover over her speed dial number, ready to dial it if he got up the courage. He wasn't sure if he could take it if he heard her still crying at the other end, even worse if she didn't answer. He flipped it closed, turned it off and slipped it back into his pocket, then headed to join the other promotees as they filed into the hall once the spectators were seated.

----

The ceremony had been underway for sometime and the upper rank appointments were drawing to an end and the Sergeant's presentations were looming. He risked breaking ranks and looked around the hall. He didn't expect to see her, but he hoped she had changed her mind. The sight which met him had his stomach in knots, not knowing whether he should stay where he was or incur the wrath of the brass to go to her. She made the decision for him as she kept her eyes firmly focused on the seat next to his father where the usher was leading her. She was pale, her hair hung in soft loose curls around her face, her make up was heavier than normal. Her expression drawn, serious, determined. He watched as she sat down and his father put a comforting arm around her shoulders and whispered to her. He watched her lean towards his mother and whisper a few words. He could guess what they were asking.

He continued to watch her as the ceremony progressed. She looked only at her programme or the floor in front of her. She never once looked up at the assembled Brass on the dais. She never once turned her head to search him out. He still didn't know what to make of things. He remained oblivious to the ceremony until his neighbour nudged him indicating it was their turn to join the line to cross the platform. He sighed and turned his attention to what he needed to do.

Nikki daren't look up, she knew the uniforms would trigger the tears, to search out his face in the crowd would send her blubbering from the hall. She had forced herself to do this for him. She was so proud of him for this she needed to show him that, to be at his side to share the moment. Hearing them announce his name she slowly raised her head, she found it hard to think, as she watched him shake hands with the commissioner and mayor and exchange the obligatory words as they handed over the coveted stripes to sew onto his jacket and the gold identical bars for his shirt collar. Tears trickled down her face as she watched him leave the dais and follow the same route everyone else had as he passed her seat back to his own. He caught her eye for the first time then and for the second time in that hall he was tempted to incur the wrath of the brass to whisk her away. He noted the forced smile and tears clouding her eyes, even though she tried to blink them away. He was a little relieved when a more natural, softer look graced her face as he winked at her. The smile was a genuine one that for a moment warmed his heart and sent him back to his seat.

The ceremony finally over he scoured the crowds now leaving the hall to greet the officers waiting in the reception area. He quickly spotted his father guiding her towards him, his mother propelling both of them from behind like a mother hen. He smiled.

As Nikki moved towards him he caught her in his arms and hugged her tight. "Are you OK?" He asked as he released her a moment later.

".... Not really, I need to get out of here."

"Give me five minutes and we'll go." He told her as he pushed her hair from her face and caressed her cheek.

"... I'll wait outside." He nodded reluctantly and watched her walk away. He turned to his parents and noted his father had found an old colleague to talk to a few feet away. He walked over to them and hugged his mother and whispered a few words in her ear. She nodded approvingly and he turned away towards the entrance. He never made it through the doors before being button-holed by the Chief of Detectives.

"Detective Sergeant Flack, leaving so soon?"

"Chief, ... I'm officially off the clock and I have some family business to take care of before I actually leave on vacation."

"... Anything to do with Detective Palmer who I noticed is sitting all alone outside."

"Yeah, she's not feeling well, so I'm taking her home. Let her get some rest before a family party tonight."

"I hear you two are living together with her daughter." Don looked stunned. "... Yes detective I hear things too."

"We filed all the appropriate paperwork." Don replied defensively.

"I know, half of it is sitting on my desk. .... Just be careful on the job, people perceive things differently, this is the first rung on a ladder to bigger things for you detective, don't let us down."

"Chief." Don acknowledge the senior officer in front of him. "If you'll excuse me I need to go."

"I hope she's feeling better soon and enjoy your vacation."

The Chief of Detectives made his way towards the next group of people as Don escaped through the main doors.

---

They didn't go straight home. Instead Don had the cab drop them at South Street Seaport. Taking her hand he lead her through the area to the ship where they had been the night he proposed. He watched her lean on the railing staring out at the Brooklyn Bridge. She had barely spoken a word on the short journey over from City Hall.

She knew the questions would come, that she would need to know what to tell him. She tried desperately to sort through the mixed emotions and memories which had plagued her since that moment of realisation in the hallway of their home. She blinked back more tears.

Don leaned on the railing next to her and followed her gaze. "What happened sweetheart?"

"... Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?"

"No." Neither spoke for several minutes. Don sighed and looked at her profile. "Do you love me?" She looked up surprised, a flash of fear and anger passing through her eyes.

"You know I do." She whispered.

"Do I? Because right now I have no idea what's going on with you, you're holding back. You won't talk to me, is that how marriage is supposed to be?" He snapped at her. When she lowered her head, staring back at the bridge he stopped the rest of the words escaping his mouth. His eyes never left her. She was tense and upset and had built some wall around herself. He needed to break it down to understand her. He softened his tone. "What's going on Nik?"

"... I remembered something, something I thought I put behind me a long time ago. ... He's dead but he's still here, playing with me, taunting me. Will it ever stop? Can I really live a normal life?"

"What are you talking about? You're not making sense."

"Your uniform, reminded me-" She stopped and brushed away the tears. "I thought I could let go, but he's not going to let me forget what he did. How can I-" Don watched her intently.

"Who are we talking about here? What did they do to you?"

".... Do you remember- I can't do this ... Why now? Why does it hurt so much?" She looked at him tears streaking her face. "Make it stop. ... Please just make it go away."

Don turned to her and cupped her face in his hands holding her gaze as they stood up straight. "I would do anything for you, you know that. What are we talking here? What am I stopping?"

"Don't you remember? ... You have to remember."

"Remind me baby, tell me what happened."

"Memories, ... old memories."

"What memories Nik?"

"... Hidden memories, ... I made myself forget. I kept thinking if I didn't believe it, it never happened. .... I loved him, how could I do this?"

"Do what baby?"

".... Fall in love with you." Don froze, trying to get his head around the fragmented things she was saying.

"What?"

She pulled back from him. "... I never meant to, you were my best friend and sometime big brother, but that night changed me, I never realised it until later, .... I was in love with Jason, but that night-"

"What night?"

".... The last night I saw you all dressed up like this. You were both there, at first. Jason got called in to cover the nightshift. ... He insisted we still went to the dance."

Nikki sank down and sat on the deck with her back to the rails and wrapped her arms round her knees. She felt tired and drained. She sensed Don sit down too. He reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. ".. and I took you as my date. ... Another one of my not so good ideas."

She half smiled. "I don't know, you made sure I had a good time, and that I got home safely. You made me laugh so much that night. More than I remember in a while. ... Do you remember how I got home?"

"....Nope."

"... You carried me, first like a baby in your arms, but then you got tired and rather than let me limp home you insisted on a piggy back, then pretended to fly me home. ..... We laughed so much, ... I felt- .. I don't know what I felt, but it was good. .... Maybe I should have let you kiss me that night. Maybe things wouldn't have got so screwed up after that."

As she talked she rested her head on his shoulder and linked her free hand around his arm forcing them closer together.

"I remember old Sergeant Hanson from my station nearly arresting us for breach of the peace."

Nikki giggled a little at the memory. "Take the lady straight home Flack and no funny business." She mimicked. "Why do we do the things we do?"

"Because we believe in them. ... Like that night, when your shoe broke and you twisted your ankle. I couldn't let you risk further injury by walking on it."

"It wasn't the first time or the last, you haven't been there to catch me all the time."

"That night I was. You were my responsibility that night I did it for Jason."

".... I wish you had done it for you."

"I got to spend more time with you that was always a bonus in those days when our schedules were so crazy."

"What stopped you from kissing me that night?"

"You did. The look in your eyes said one thing, but I knew your heart was elsewhere."

"You going all soppy again Sergeant?" She asked looking up.

"Nah, just giving you the facts."

"Do you ever wonder how well you know someone?"

"What are you getting at Princess?"

"Jason, sometimes I wonder if I really knew him at all. .... One of those hidden memories- ... I didn't know until after we were married. He was cheating on me, .. seeing someone on the side, a rookie from his station. He wasn't working that night, he was with her, weeks before our wedding and he was taking off for a- ..... With everything that happened after we came home it was easy to forget, convince myself it had all been a big misunderstanding, I was the one with all the attention, I was his next of kin, I pushed everything out of my mind those first few weeks. .... I thought I loved him, I thought he loved me. If that's right, how come I have hardly thought about him the last couple of months?"

"He was cheating on you? ... Are you sure?"

"... He admitted it, .... he couldn't exactly deny it, I caught him red handed. The day after we got home from our honeymoon. .... In our apartment. He thought I was at work, I'd actually gone shopping before going to work."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You were at that Task Force seminar thing in Baltimore. ..... It was the last time we spoke. I loved him and he died before we- ... what did I do that was so bad he- "

"Hey," He pulled his arm from her grip and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "You did nothing wrong. You have nothing to be guilty about. I know you loved him, he let you down baby."

"But Don, I was his wife, I loved him, I haven't thought about him more than a handful of times in two months, what does that say about me?"

"Nothing, you were young, he's been gone a long time, a lot has happened since. It's OK to let go."

".... You becoming a shrink now?"

He shrugged. "I've learnt things. .... You know I'll never do that to you right?" She never answered. "Nik, you and Amy are the greatest things that happened to me, I've wanted this for as long as I can remember. I'm not going to go anywhere. I know how you feel about marriage, it's monogamous and for life. ... That's what I want with you."

"Definitely getting sappy in your old age sergeant. .... You know what scares me?"

"What?" She pulled back and looked up at him.

"How much I love you, ... I was a basket case after Jason, but that's nothing to if I ever lost you. ... Jason and I never connected the way you and I did. I lose you and I lose everything that was important in my life, my big brother, my best friend, the father of all my children. ... I realised this morning, how much of an effect you've had on me. How much I need you, how much you can make everything better, even just to hear your voice makes me feel better. But that night I had such a guilt trip that I would have cheated on Jason if I let you kiss me."

"You're not going to lose me, I'm not going to cheat on you, you need to realise that all those women in my life were very poor substitutes for you. .... I love you and honestly Princess you're stuck with me. I ain't going anywhere, ... unless you and Amy come too. Got that?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry I went crazy on you, I just couldn't handle everything that was going through my mind, ... seeing you in your uniform just brought it all back." She pushed herself to her feet and felt Don stand beside her. He turned her to face him and fingered her hair before caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I knew how much you wanted me here, I wanted to be here for you. I couldn't let you down. .... You know I'm so proud of you Detective Sergeant Flack."

"You can never let me down, but I'm glad you were there, Mrs Flack." He pushed her hair over her shoulder and rested his hand on her neck, caressing her cheek with his thumb as he stared into her eyes.

"Not officially."

"Who cares, we're only talking a few weeks." He tipped his head to meet hers and brushed his lips across hers before slowly and tantalisingly deepening the kiss.

-----

"Wait, this way." He pulled her along with him as he darted through the crowd towards the amusement arcade. He grinned widely as he watched the look of sheer wonder and amusement which crossed her face as he planted a cup of coins in her hand and stood her in front of one of the machines.

"Donnie! You're in uniform! Is this even legal?!" She squealed.

"My uniform is hidden, but yes it's legal. ... Don't you want to play, just a little bit?"

She stared up at him as he stuffed his hands in his overcoat pockets, the coat which was doing a pretty good job of hiding the uniform that had sent her into meltdown earlier. That's why she loved him, he could always make her smile, make things better, he didn't have to shower her with lavish gifts, take her to big parties or expensive restaurants, it was always the simplest things, the quirky things that made the difference. She nodded. "Come and play with me."

Standing with his arms around her they watched the coins roll down the chute and land on the sliding platform beneath, as they fed the beast in the hope of some coming back to them.

Half an hour later and twenty dollars lighter Don lead her through the port to the main road to get a cab home. He glanced at her as she wrapped her arm around his drawing them closer.

"Are you ready for tonight now?"

"I think so."

"I know you women insist on having hours to prepare yourselves, but d'you think you can manage in say half the time?"

"Maybe, why?"

"I've got a few more things to do to cheer you up first." He eyed her mischievously and winked at her as she looked up at him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What's on your mind?"

"You never told me when you first realised you loved me." He kinked his eyebrows.

"All the time, every time you smile or laugh, every time you find that piece of evidence that makes a breakthrough in a case, I tell you those kisses are the best. .... when you're with Amy. What? .. it's true." He blustered when she finally burst out laughing.

"Kisses for breaking a case? That the best you can do? Come on hot shot you can do better than that."

"... OK, ... I guess I felt a lot like you did when Cassie called you about me. We had talked about everything in those calls Nik. But you kept back the one thing you should have told me, that you were pregnant with my child. But you know what my first thought was for jumping the first flight out there? You, I was scared that everything would go wrong and I would never see you again. The news about the baby never hit me until I was on the flight. Yeah, I was pissed at you for not telling me and at the time yeah, I would have done anything to make sure you and the baby were taken care of out of obligation and moral codes, but seeing what you went through to bring her into the world, there was nothing more beautiful ever. Holding her in my arms the first time, that's when I knew there was never going to be anyone else for me. You were so beautiful that day, prettier than I'd ever seen you. .... I still have the pictures you know."

"You really are getting sappy in your old age."

"Old age? Come on Princess, you gotta admit there's a lot more life in me yet."

"... Maybe."

"Maybe, huh? .... How about I just take you home and prove it to you?" He cocked his eyebrow at her and gave her a wink, a mischievous glint in his eye. "I can promise you that this will be a vacation you will never forget. You up for that?" She looked up at him and nodded. He brushed his lips against hers. "Let's go home."

* * *

_This chapter made it to print at the second attempt. Working on it at 3am wasn't the best idea when I managed to delete well over half the content! Needless to say I went to bed pretty gutted. This morning I resolved to have it rise like a phoenix from the ashes. It covers the same ground and the scenes are set in the same order so I'm pretty pleased with how things turned out. Their conversation on the ship was written a little differently the first time, but I couldn;t remember the details, so I hope this works._

_The next chapter is the engagement party so there will be a fair bit of team interaction, especially featuring Danny and Stella who have been scheming a little ... OK well maybe a lot. ....._


	135. Scheming

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**13****5. Scheming**

Don and Nikki arrived at the restaurant which Danny and Stella had chosen for the party shortly before the rest of the guests. It had already been a pretty stressful and eventful day, they hoped it would be a good evening, a chance to mix with family and friends and chill out. Stella was waiting and greeted them eagerly.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Fine. What have you done here? This place looks amazing." Nikki greeted her, carefully looking around for any ticking time bombs, which they were fairly certain would be waiting for them. All she could see were the autumnal colours of the flower arrangements decorating the tables which were also lit with votive candles.

"Danny's uncle arranged it. Your parents are paying the bill so you don't need to worry about anything."

"Stella, we said small, family only, did you break the budget?" Questioned Don while trying to give her a firm stare.

"Um sort of, but it'll be worth it I promise." She grinned at him cheekily, looked at Nikki and caught her wrist. "You need to come with me. We need to get you ready."

"I am ready, are Amy and Mum here yet?" Nikki eased her arm from Stella's grasp.

"They're on their way, how come you didn't all come together?"

Don glanced at Nikki. "We were at City Hall for the ceremony, we weren't sure when we would get away so Maggie picked Amy up for school and took her back to my place to get ready."

"Your place?"

"She's staying there temporarily, wants us to have some time alone to get settled. Don can't give up the lease without losing a stack of money so it worked in everyone's favour, besides it's only a few blocks from here."

A number of people poured through the door, chattering happily among themselves. As Stella was briefly distracted Don helped Nikki remove her coat.

"Nikki, come with me. You need to-" Stella stopped suddenly as she saw Nikki. She was wearing a beaded charmeuse dress with draping overlays, an empire bodice with jeweled straps joining at the back to support the plunging neckline with a soft flowing skirt and short sweep train. The marine blue lit up her eyes, making them shine. "Wow, ... that dress is amazing, you can wear it later, but I got something more suitable for you."

"What are you talking about Stella? I told you this was low key and I would dress myself and Amy. This is how we're staying I don't care if you've got the entire Bloomingdales Ladies department for me to chose from, this is the dress I'm wearing."

"I knew you'd make this difficult. I promise what I've got will have Flack drooling over you all night."

"Not happening Stella. He'll drool just fine with me in this." Nikki answered shooting him a quick glance and a sly smirk.

"I think you're right about that." Lindsay offered as she joined them watching Don, who appeared amused at the exchange.

"Linds you're supposed to be on my side here." Protested Stella.

"There's nothing wrong with Nikki's dress, it's gorgeous. Flack, I'm surprised you let her out of the house dressed like that."

"Almost didn't Monroe." He answered grinning at her and raising his eyebrows.

"God Flack! That's not the thing to say to a lady, save the locker room talk for Danny."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Men's room."

"You can go find him, I need to borrow Nikki for a little while." Stella almost pushed Flack towards the back of the room before rounding on Nikki. "As gorgeous as that dress is you need something a little more wow for tonight. Just come and see what I found for you." Stella seized her arm and practically dragged her towards a private dining room at the back.

----

Danny emerged from the men's room as Don was pushed in his direction. "There you are Flack. We got to go over a few things here, Marty's letting us use his office, the girls have got the private dining room to change in."

"What's going on? Stella's just about abducted Nikki."

"It will all become clear. Don't panic. You just gotta get changed and what not."

"Changed?"

"Yeah, I got your tux upstairs, Stella found you stuff to match Nikki's dress or something. I don't know, she just gave me this box and said for you to wear it."

"Messer, I'm dressed just fine, I don't need a James Bond suit."

"Stella said you looked really good in it for that case a while back, besides you gotta look good for the ladies."

As Danny and Don debated the dress code people were continuing to enter the restaurant.

"Daddy!" Amy charged across the room and sprang into his arms just as he turned around and bent down to her. He long dark hair was half pinned up with a blue bow to match her dress.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you? Been good for grandma?" She nodded enthusiastically. He put her down and helped her take her coat off. "Wow, you look so pretty."

"Grandma looks real pretty too."

"I'm sure she does sweetie, but you know what, apart from your Ma you're my prettiest girl OK?"

"Daddy! I'm not as pretty as mummy in that special dress."

"Well you know what? You and your Ma are going to look really pretty in the dresses Stella has for you. Why don't you go see them, in that room over there." Danny directed. Amy looked between him and Don.

"But this dress is special, I don't want to change."

"But the dress Stella has for you is special too." Danny coaxed.

"But I like this one. Grandma did my hair all special too. Do you like it Daddy?"

"It's really pretty sweetheart, why don't you take your coat and go see Mummy while I talk to Uncle Danny a minute."

"I'm not going to have to change am I?"

"Yes." Don glared at Danny.

"No, you're not. ... Unless your Ma asks you too, but I like you in that dress."

"Does it still match my eyes like you said before?"

Don chuckled. "Sure it does." Don handed her the coat he had been holding and she skipped over to the door to the private dining room. He watched her go, but she had trouble opening the door so he walked over, Danny followed him.

"Flack, we got a programme here, you need to change." Don was not paying attention to Danny he was more interested in helping Amy to open the door. "Flack! You can't go in there!"

"Danny, calm down I'm not going in, I'm just opening the damn door. What has got into you and Stella tonight?" Don nudged the door open for Amy who darted inside.

"It's an old Italian tradition, you should wait for all the guests to arrive before you greet the lady."

"Just like you want me dressed like a spy? Nik and I agreed the shirt and pants were fine." Don wore a dark pair of trousers and a plain white shirt, which hung loose over the trousers, his cuffs partially rolled up and a few buttons left undone.

"You have to make the effort Don, Nikki will be all dressed up."

"Mess, listen to me, I don't know what hair brained scheme you think you have going here, but I'm not changing and Nikki won't be either."

The door opened a crack and Amy squeezed out and Don picked her up.

"Daddy can you stop them, they're arguing."

"Are they now?" Amy nodded. "OK sweetheart you go sit with Grandma until Ella and Matt get here. I'll see your Ma and Aunty Stella." He put her back down and she skipped away. With his eyes on the door he stepped closer to it with Danny at his heels.

"Flack! You can't go in there!"

"Messer, we let you arrange this ... this chaos against our better judgement." He snapped waving his hand around the room. "I've hardly seen my family this week, I'd like just a few minutes with them, that's not a lot to ask." He rapped on the door.

"Nikki! I don't know what's going on but I'm coming in." As Don turned the handle to push the door it was pulled hard from inside. Stella's voice breezed out.

"Flack, out. You can't see her yet, she's not ready." She told him as she stepped out and pulled the door behind her. A moment later the door flew open and Nikki stood in the doorway. A momentary surprised look crossed Don's face, but was quickly replaced by a broad smile as he held out his hand to her. She took it and he guided her back inside and wrapped his arms around her, their lips met in a tender loving kiss.

"I'm glad you haven't changed." He whispered as he let her go.

"Do you two have to be so stubborn?" Stella half snapped as her and Danny stepped into the room, closing the door behind them. Don and Nikki were almost too busy looking at each other to notice their friends. "Guys can't you just go with the plan for a while, I promise it won't be for long. This is ruining everything."

"... What? Ruining what?" Nikki asked as if she was half dazed.

"We know you've got the license, we also know you haven't had time to arrange anything and the deadline runs out next week. So we figured we'd lend you a hand." Stella grinned widely and clasped her hands together then flung her arms open. ".... Welcome to your wedding!"

Don and Nikki spun their heads to their friends then back to each other and burst out laughing.

"... Our Wedding?" Don finally spluttered. "How d'you propose to do that without a license?"

"We hoped you would let us go get it and use it tonight. Danny's been trying to get it from you all week."

"Yeah, where the hell did you hide it?" Quizzed Danny.

Don looked at Nikki. "There is no license Stell, not anymore."

"So what did you do, send it back?"

"Sort of."

"I'd like to talk to Nikki for a few minutes, would you give us that?" Don eyed them firmly.

Stella looked between them and nodded reluctantly, then taking Danny's arm moved him towards the door. "A few minutes, that's all you got." Don closed the door behind them.

----

"This was a bad idea Danny. Nikki's still not ready for marriage." Stella stated realistically, but still disappointed.

"Nah, she's just nervous, Flack will talk her down. She going to wear the dress?" Stella shook her head.

"Insists she won't change. I gotta admit that dress is great on her and he loves it on her. I think it will do. It's not a wedding dress, but she does look great."

Amy ran up to Stella and tugged gently on the skirt of her dress. "Aunty Stella, are you and mummy still friends?"

Stella bent down to Amy's level. "Of course your mommy and I are still friends. We were just having a grown up discussion. She's with your Dad right now, why don't you go and see them." She pointed to the back of the room. Amy nodded and ran over to the door. She watched the door open and Amy go inside.

A few minutes later the door opened and Nikki stepped out followed by Don carrying Amy, her arms firmly wrapped around his neck. They all had big smiles as they moved towards the assembled guests and began to mingle.

"Should we-" Danny began. Stella shook her head.

"Leave them be. We tried, let them make this decision for themselves. They'll just have wedding cake instead of engagement cake, but you should warn your cousin his services won't be needed."

----

A few minutes later with all the guests assembled Danny drew their attention by sounding an antique gong which sat at the back of the restaurant.

"OK folks, I just want to welcome you all to share this evening with Don and Nikki and ask you to raise a toast to the future happy couple."

The sounds of voices ran round the room as everyone echoed Danny's words.

"Speech baby brother!" Shouted Marc for which he received a cuff round the ear from Cassie.

Don took Nikki's hand and drew her to the centre of the room, his eyes barely leaving hers.

"You ready for this?" He asked quietly. She nodded and he turned to face everyone in the room his hand firmly holding onto hers. "We want to thank Danny and Stella for setting this all up. It's more than we expected or thought of." Don glanced at Nikki, squeezed her hand and looked at the team from the lab. "They thought about surprising us with setting this up as our wedding, but they're short one vital piece of paper to perform the ceremony. .... I'm sorry guys, but this was our decision, actually it was my wife's decision to make on when and how we made use of that piece of paper." He reached in his pocket and drew out an envelope looking at Nikki again. "I know the guys I work with too well, I think you'll find this is what you're after." He held up the envelope for Danny to take. "I think you'll also see we didn't waste it." He squeezed Nikki's hand. "You all know we took Amy up to Niagara last month and we were able to make good use of that coveted piece of paper. So now I want to formally introduce you my beautiful wife, the new Mrs Flack, or for any bad guys out there Detective Flack."

A ripple of shock and amusement ran round the room as he wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer and kissed her temple.

"Kiss her!" Marc and Danny echoed. Don looked at her and raised his eyes, a silent conversation taking place between them. A nervous smile was all the agreement she needed to give him.

Danny handed Stella the contents of the envelope as Don gave Nikki the kiss everyone wanted to see, then they posed for photos.

"That trip to Niagara was like five or six weeks ago, they'd only been engaged a week. They never said a word, I never knew Flack could be that sneaky." Claimed Danny.

"So we missed all the signs twice now. There won't be a third." Stated Stella as she gave Danny back the marriage certificate which had been in the envelope, then walked over to the bar where Mac was sitting with a big grin on his face.

"You can wipe that smile off your face Mac Taylor, they pulled the wool over your eyes too." She announced as she sat on the stool next to him.

"Actually, Stella, they didn't."

"What gave them away, come on Mac there must have been something."

"Yeah, Nikki told me, right after they got back from Niagara when she asked for the vacation. Of course there was the small favour they asked."

"Not to tell the rest of the team." Stella sighed with a slight groan and smile all at the same time. "So they were scheming too?"

"It was their news to tell when they were ready. They had always planned on making the announcement at their engagement party, but my guess is you and Danny were doing a little extra planning for tonight, especially as you thought they still had the valid license from the wedding planner case."

"Ah, Mac you know me so well."

"That I do. Which is why you owe me a dance later."

She frowned at him. "Mac Taylor dancing?"

"I have been known to indulge occasionally with a beautiful woman."

"So why do I owe you a dance?"

"A small matter of taking messages from bakers about wedding cakes."

Stella gaped at him a moment. "You left me all those messages?"

"You were out on a case what could I do when I passed your office, let the phone ring? It might have been important." He grinned at her.

"You knew and never said anything?"

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I'm very good at keeping secrets"

----

Across the room Nikki and Don were greeting their guests and Angell joined them. "No game detective?" Don grinned sheepishly. "You had me in that car for hours telling me all those things and all the time you were already married? Nikki did he tell you about the conversation we had that day on stake out?"

"Oh yeah, ... I'm afraid he came home with such a guilt conscience about the conversation you two had I thought he was going to confess the next day."

"Well if that's not game I don't know what is. ... Seriously, congratulations." She hugged them both and wandered away again.

A few minutes later the restaurant manager called them to order and announced dinner was ready. After dinner some of the tables were cleared to create a dance floor. Nikki was talking to their mums when Don joined them, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Danny wants us to do this first dance thing. You up for it?"

"I guess we can't evade everything."

"I'm not sure if I want to evade this tradition. After all I get you all to myself for a few minutes." He kissed her shoulder and lead her to the dance floor. The music started and he waltzed her around. "You OK?" He asked after a minute.

"I'm fine. ... I'm not sure you will be when Stella and Danny have finished with you."

"Me? It was your idea."

"I think you'll find I was the one to agree when you suggested it. ... besides you know them better, they expect you to tell them everything."

"... They'll get used to taking second place."

"It's not going to be easy for them. You and Danny have been friends a long time. He never knew I existed until last year, to him you two are best buddies, he was more than a little gutted to find out not only about me but that you had a kid and never talked about her."

"You know something Mrs Flack? ... Sometimes you talk too much." He effectively silenced her with a kiss as the music stopped.

Leaving the dance floor they walked over to the bar and perched on stools as they looked around the room at their gathered family and friends. Stella and Danny didn't let it go for long before they joined them.

"OK guys spill. We want details." Demanded Stella as they pulled up their own stools.

"I'd already said if I got married again I wouldn't want a whole big wedding thing. It would be something quiet and personal. Eloping was kind of fun."

"So you just pull two strangers off the street to witness it all or what?" Asked Danny.

"Nah, that was going too far. They're my cousins. Rob and Emma live up on the Canadian side of Niagara, he manages a hotel up there and set it up for us. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"Emma took Amy and I shopping when we arrived while Don and Robbie arranged the hotel. We were married on the Saturday as the sun set over the falls. It was really special."

"So what did you wear? Have you got photos? Why didn't you say anything?-"

"Slow down Stell, get your breath!" Don interrupted the tirade of questions and slid his arm around Nikki's shoulders before speaking again. "Nikki still needed some time to settle down. We thought the engagement was enough for you guys to be getting on with."

"So did you have a wedding dress at all?"

Nikki nodded. "Not exactly what you'd call conventional, but I liked it and I knew Don would too, and we found something for Amy in the same colour."

"So you arranged it all in what 24 hours? .... That's the kind of wedding I want."

"Think Monroe will agree?" Don shot at his friend.

"We're not there yet. But I guess she'll want the whole enchilada and probably in Montana."

"That's if she agrees. She might turn you down."

"So when are you planning to pop the question" Stella pressed.

"Not yet. .... So if we hadn't arranged this were you ever gonna tell us?"

"We always planned on telling everyone at our engagement party, whenever that was. Of course Mum and Don's immediate family already knew." Nikki announced.

"Bet your Ma lynched you didn't she?" Asked Stella.

"Nah, she's not tall enough." Joked Don. "We had a long talk a couple of nights before and she came around to our way of thinking. It was still a shock when we called her up from the hotel and told her what we'd done."

"So what was your dress like?"

"Something special, ... something I knew he would drool over." Nikki strung out her response.

They could see Stella trying to think it through. "Oh My God! ... That's the dress!" She exclaimed after a moment. "That's why you wouldn't change?" Nikki nodded. "Then I'll let you off."

"I had to give him something to drool over."

"Drool? That another word like gooey?" Mac asked as he joined them, looking at Stella. "Think I could use that at a crime scene?"

"I think you can use it anywhere you want." She replied a little flirtatiously.

"Then how about we have that dance and I'll think about it." He offered holding his hand out to her. She rested her hand in his and he guided her to the dance floor.

"Something going on there I don't know about?" Puzzled Danny as they moved away.

"I don't know. I think they want it to be, but haven't taken the steps yet." Nikki answered.

---

"You know they're watching." Mac whispered to Stella who nodded in response. "You also know all the single men have been drooling over you all night."

Stella laughed a little. "Drooling huh? I don't think so Mac."

"Why not? You're a beautiful, sexy woman Stella and this Greek goddess look really does something for you. About the only guy not been watching you all night is Flack."

"Yeah, he's totally besotted with Nikki and I'm glad things came good for them."

"So back to you, will you need a ride home later?"

"That would be good. I've got to take all their gifts back to my place until I can arrange with Maggie to get them to the house."

"Good, then it will give me more time to drool over you." Mac answered with a cheeky grin.

----

Nikki and Don opened the door to the house in the early hours of the morning. Amy was fast asleep in Don's arms as they got inside. Nikki locked the door and turned the lights on and Don carried Amy up the stairs.

A few minutes later he returned as Nikki finished hanging up their coats. Don added his to the closet.

"I just took her dress off and left that petticoat thing on, that OK?"

"Fine, it'll be warm enough in her room tonight."

"What about you, think it will be warm enough in our room tonight?" He asked capturing her with his arms around her waist and pulling her close, his hands ending resting on her hips.

"The mood you're in? I think our room is going to be very hot."

"Got that right Mrs Flack. And you know what else? The next two weeks are going to be the hottest on record."

"Is that so?"

"Are you kidding me? Two weeks alone with you and very little to do while we're at sea, I have to keep my wife happy."

"You really have gone sappy lately detective."

"I'm told it happens to a man when he finds a good woman."

"Really? What if I'm not a good woman?"

"Stop trying to weasel out of this Princess. ... Let's take this upstairs where I can get you out of the dress before it gets damaged."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked, her voice hardly more than a whisper, as she wiggled her hips letting the dress material slide against his hands and she draped her arms around his neck.

"Stand here debating it much more and I will follow through, so if you want that dress to stay in one piece I suggest we move." Nikki stood watching the look in his eyes and never moved. It wasn't the first time she'd seen that look and from his mood she knew it would appear a lot more in the coming weeks and months. While she gazed at him he scooped her off her feet and carried her upstairs.

* * *

_I have the Christmas chapter almost complete. I'm thinking that gives me a good point to bring this to a natural conclusion. _

_Thank you to all of you reading and for those recently adding this to their alerts/favourites and of course to my faithful reviewers. I aim to post the next chapter very soon._


	136. Christmas 1

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**136. ****Christmas 1**

The next month passed in a blur. A belated 10 day honeymoon cruise in the Caribbean was followed by a chaotic return to work as well as handling Christmas shopping as the holidays fast approached. Shortly after their return Danny had found himself in a situation while out with a neighbour's child. Thinking he had done the right thing by sending the boy home he took the news very badly that the boy was later found dead in a nearby alley. He shut everyone out, including Lindsay and Don and insisted it was his fault Reuben was dead. The holidays looming did nothing to better his mood, so Lindsay after making one last ditch effort to reach him used her outstanding vacation and took off for Montana. Danny turned down any and all invitations to Christmas lunch and went home to his parents. With his sister and her family away, there would be no children to remind him of what he had done.

The personal issues aside as plans were made for the holidays the lab seemed to be dealing with an increased crime spree and they were all kept fully stretched. Don was settling into his new role, which kept him in the station more with paperwork than out on the street. Something which Nikki didn't mind so much, although she never admitted it to him. He still got out for the odd case and that is how he picked up the Christmas Eve call to a body in an alley as he was about to go off duty.

-----

He was standing on the sidewalk at the edge of a dark alley, where torchlight flickered as the body of a young woman was inspected about twenty feet from where he stood. He looked at his watch again as Angell approached him. "Flack."

He looked up. "Jess, what are you doing here?"

"Just passing." She answered as she caught him staring at his watch again. "You look like you're late for something important."

"Yeah, off the clock an hour ago. I'm supposed to be meeting Nikki for midnight mass. She begged me earlier to go with her."

"What about Amy and her mum?"

"At home, this was going to be something for just us. A few moments of peace before the chaos tomorrow."

"Then you should go."

"I can't, Mac and Stella are still processing here, they'll be at least another hour then I've got paperwork. Wouldn't surprise me if I wasn't up all night."

"Well your luck's in, I'll relieve you."

"Jess it's your night off, go home."

"I'm doing you a favour, trust me I'll call it in one day, but for now you should go meet your wife. Does she know where you are?"

"Cell's off, she'll already be in church, service starts in five minutes."

"Then you'd better get your skates on and not keep her waiting any longer."

"Jess I can't let you-"

"You can and you will, I'm on call anyway. She doesn't ask for much Don, give her the next hour, it obviously means a lot to her."

Don nodded. "You sure?"

"Give me your log book and get out of here, I'll get anything else I need from Mac."

"You need anything you call me right after mass OK?"

"Go home, I can deal with this. Tell Nik Happy Christmas."

------

Nikki was sitting near the back of the small church near their home. The minutes were counting down to the start of the service and she anxiously looked at her watch and stared at the doors behind her. As the organ struck the first chords of their opening carol she turned dejectedly to face the alter and resigned herself to the fact that something had held him up, that he wouldn't be there. She was intensely disappointed she had been planning this moment for hours. A tear trickled down her cheek as memories of the previous Christmas ran through her mind and she dreamed of how different this one was supposed to be. She gave up clock watching and forced herself to concentrate on the service.

The place beside her remained empty for a while, but the instant someone sat down she knew he hadn't let her down, as he settled in the pew she could feel the cold that had seeped into his overcoat from the cold snowy weather outside. A moment of contemplation as the priest gave the sermon was followed by him reaching for her hand.

"Sorry, got called to a scene." She nodded in acknowledgement and they proceeded to sit side by side, hand in hand, content to be together in this moment of peace.

The sermon drew to a close and they stood for the next carol. As the organ burst into life with the introduction to _It came upon a midnight clear _she felt the nerves begin to get the better of her. She felt her hand shake as she slipped it into her pocket and withdrew a crumpled piece of paper, one that she had been fingering all night. Her nerves making her lose track of one of her favourite carols caused Don to shoot her a sideways glance. She glanced up at him and slipped the small sheet of paper onto his open hymn book.

He watched her for a moment as she turned back to face the alter and tentatively picked up the words of the carol. She knew he was confused. She shot him a brief glance and smiled nervously. He smoothed out the piece of paper she had given him. It was all technical jargon, but she had known he wouldn't understand the significance of the results he was looking at so she had spelt it out at the bottom in gold lettering. He was in shock, he glanced at her. She didn't look at him, her eyes glued to the alter. He ran his finger across the lettering. He knew Christmas was important to her, that she was infecting Amy with the magic of the festive season. Now this. He hadn't expected this, not now, not like this. She always had a way of surprising him. Nikki was aware of him at her side, that he was still and silent. She had half expected him to explode, but the surroundings were obviously having an effect. She could feel him watching her. His arm reaching around her waist and pulling her closer startled her a little, but she remained impassive, curious as to what he would do next. She tingled all over as he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple and brushed his lips to her ear.

"I'll get you for this."

A few minutes later a buzz of greeting echoed around the church as they greeted those around them and shared _'the peace'_. Don swept Nikki into his arms and kissed her deeply. So it was a little unconventional, but these were exceptional circumstances. They gained a few tuts from those around them but he didn't care.

"How, when?"

"I'll tell you after, but you should know by now how it happened." She chided her eyes sparkling and dancing as she took in the expression of awe, amazement and shock on his face.

"I ... Um you're alright though, no problems?"

"I'm fine, really fine. But now I think it's time for you to come down off the ceiling and greet your neighbours." Nikki prodded him to turn around and greet the old lady in the pew behind them, who was standing staring at him her hand extended and a scowl on her face. Nikki reached past Don and shook her hand with the appropriate words before adding "I'm sorry about my husband he's just a little excited at the news I just gave him."

"A little, ... Nik, this is-" Don stopped and extended his hand to the old lady and mumbled the expected words. "I'm sorry, she just told me we're pregnant."

The old lady lost her scathing look and smiled sweetly at them. "Then I guess you're entitled to be a little over zealous and you my dear are you keeping well?" She directed first at Don then Nikki.

"Yes, thank you." Nikki smiled at the old lady as the priest's voice echoed through the church. Don kept his arm around her and she leaned against him, then reached for his other hand and slid it onto her abdomen and felt the warmth wash over her as they stared at each other, their expressions matching as they listened to the remaining service. The old lady smiled warmly at them and muttered something about young love.

----

After the service they descended the steps hand in hand. Don looked at her a big grin on his face. "A baby, huh?"

"Happy Christmas." She leaned into him tipping her head up where he caught her lips in a slow tantalising kiss. She felt his hand slip into her hair supporting her head as he pulled back an inch or two. Their eyes were locked on each others for a moment before he gently planted a chaste kiss on her lips and smiled broadly, still remaining close to her and rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

"When?"

"What? Did it happen, will it be born, when did I suspect?"

"All of it."

"Some where at sea, August, the last few days."

"You didn't say anything."

"I wanted to be sure. I want this to be different from the other times."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yeah, twice, how do you think I got the test results? I decided not to rely on one of the over the counter tests, seeing as how unreliable they've been for me in the past."

"I would have come with you."

"I wanted to do this for myself Don. I wanted to be sure and just have a little time to adjust to it first. I know you were as frustrated as hell last year when I didn't take to it straight away."

"I would have been there for you anyway."

"I know, but there's still plenty of time. I want you to experience things this time."

"You know I'll be there." Nikki nodded and he kissed her lips again. "Let's go home."

-----

They continued to talk as they walked home arm in arm. Don ensuring she had a good grip on his arm so she didn't fall if she slipped on the icy paths as the snow softly billowed around them.

"So what happens now?"

"I'll see the doctor every month until I'm around 26 weeks, then every 2 weeks until 36 weeks then every week. I'll have an ultrasound at 10 weeks and 20 weeks."

"Is that enough?"

"It's fine, the same thing happened with Amy, except the 10 week scan, they're doing that extra after what happened last time."

"Good. So if things are normal, what am I- what are- What do you want me to do?"

Nikki giggled at his attempt to speak as his brain processed everything. "Just be yourself, be Amy's father and go with your instincts. I'm fine, everything seems good now, just don't panic."

"Panic? That what you think?"

"Who hopped a plane within hours of discovering I was about to give birth last time?"

"I was worried about you. You had virtually cut me off Nik, you talked about everything except the one thing you should have told me, that you were pregnant with my child and don't give me any of that bullshit you fed me for years about not wanting me to have to feel responsible for you both."

"It's true though. You weren't ready for a serious relationship let alone a baby. We both needed each other that night for different reasons. We were irresponsible then, but it didn't mean you had to live with the consequences."

"I told you in the hospital, however we screwed things up, I would always be here for both of you, that I wanted to take responsibility for Amy."

"But back then you did it from a sense of duty and obligation, because it was the right thing to do. That isn't the way to connect with your child."

He stopped walking and turned her to face him and cupped her face in his gloved hands. "Getting that call from your Ma was probably like you getting the one from Cassie about me. My first concern was about you, that you were alright. The information about the baby didn't register until I was on the plane. Yeah, then maybe it was obligation and moral codes telling me to step up, but spending that time with you. Watching you go through all that and for me to hold her the first time. You don't know how much that meant. That was the moment I knew that what we had was more than a one night stand."

Nikki opened her eyes wide in shock. "... you never called it that before."

"At the time that's what it was babe, but it doesn't mean I regret it. I don't. If it never happened we probably wouldn't be here now."

"I'm sorry I screwed things up."

"Hey, you can never do that. You were alone and scared, you tried to do what you thought was right. .... This time you're prepared, you know what to expect, apart from the delivery room stuff and-" he changed his mind about mentioning the couple of weeks from last year, "I'm new to all this, I don't want to screw up."

"You wont. Just make sure you take care at work, I don't want to lose you. I don't want our children to grow up without their father."

"I promise." He kissed her lips. "You're freezing, standing on street corners can't be good for you."

"I don't feel cold."

He slipped off one of his gloves and grazed his hand across her face. She shivered involuntarily. "See, freezing. Let's go." He put his glove back on linked her arm through his and lead her towards their street.

"Have you said anything to anyone yet?"

"No, I wanted you to be the first to know, ... I think I'd also like to keep things a bit quiet for a while, you know after last time."

"Whatever you want princess."

"We can tell them after the scan."

"When will that be?"

"Early February probably."

"Think you can last that long without puking at a crime scene?"

Nikki laughed. "Only you could have come up with that. .... I'll probably have to tell Mac, then he can keep me away from the grizzly ones. So far I haven't had any sickness. Who knows maybe this time I'll be alright."

-----

Don removed his keys from the door as Nikki toed off her boots and removed her coat. She was in a black body hugging wool dress which stopped at her knees. Without looking he pushed the door closed, locked it and removed his gloves, stuffing them into the pocket of his overcoat before removing that and his suit jacket. His eyes watching her slim figure as she hung their coats in the hall closet. When she closed the door and turned around he could see the pink tinge to her cheeks which told him she knew he had been checking her out. She turned to go to the kitchen, but he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him letting his hands run across her stomach and abdomen, trying to imagine what it would be like as the baby grew.

"Can you feel anything now?"

"No, its too early. With Amy I was about 18 weeks before I could feel her, it might be a little earlier with this one."

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't mind, but I figure you'd want a boy."

"As long as you are both OK it doesn't matter. Do you know when it happened?"

"Not exactly, but I figure it was somewhere between Belize and Miami, it could have been any of those times you locked us in our cabin and did all those unspeakable things to me."

"It was our honeymoon, what did you expect me to do?"

"Nothing less, but you seriously misjudged the number of condoms you'd need."

"I hadn't exactly planned on turning my wife into a sex kitten."

"You promised to teach me things, ... starting to think you taught me a little too well?" She asked turning around and looking at him as she slid her arms around his neck.

"Never." He kissed her nose. "You're looking a little tired babe, you OK?"

"I'm fine. But you realise Amy is going to be up at the crack of dawn wanting to see if Santa came."

".. and did he?"

"Everything's in our wardrobe, you need to bring the sacks down and put them round the tree."

"OK, why don't you go to bed. Anything else need doing?"

"No we're all done. Mum prepared all the food earlier, we just need to cook it tomorrow."

"Go to bed then, I'll do the sacks and bring you some hot chocolate."

"I can do the drinks."

"Bed now. Don't push yourself babe. I'll do it." He removed her arms from his neck and turned her around, then rested his hands on her abdomen. "Just take care of yourself and this little one."

"I will, but you don't need to do everything for me."

"I don't want to risk anything happening to either of you."

"I feel good about this." She rested her hands on his. "I wont be taking risks, trust me. The doctor has said everything is fine. I'll know when I've had enough."

"I know, but let me get my head around everything, indulge me for a little while."

"Well, .. as it's Christmas. OK."

"Good answer." He whispered as he scooped her off her feet and carried her up to their room.

-----

Don stood near the dining table directing Amy where to put things as she helped set the table for when their friends arrived. His mind only half on the task as he watched Nikki move effortlessly around the kitchen. She was wearing another figure hugging dress, this time in red. He was mesmerised by her slim figure and the knowledge that inside of her was the new life they had created.

"Daddy!" Amy's shout brought him out of his reverie. "Stop looking at Mummy and pay attention." She scolded. Don blushed, he'd just been caught by his 5-year old daughter checking out his wife.

"OK Ames, what's up?"

"You, you keep watching her today with this dreamy look on your face."

Yep, definitely caught by his daughter. "I'm sorry sweetie, it's just your mum is so special you know that?"

"I know, she's mummy, ... will you take me to the park?"

Don grinned. "If you're finished your jobs, we'll let your Ma finish off in peace. Go get your coat and boots on."

He wandered into the kitchen, Nikki looked up at him. "I'm going to take Amy to the park for a little while. You OK here?"

"Fine. Mum will be back from church soon. Don't be too long though, the others are due in less than an hour." Nikki continued to move things around the kitchen preparing the food for their guests

"... When are we going to tell the family?"

"I thought we agreed to wait for the scan."

"Think you can keep it quiet that long? Stella's pretty perceptive."

"I don't know, maybe it doesn't matter, ... This time I feel better, I feel good about the whole thing and for now I'm not sick."

"I tell you how beautiful you are today?"

"About every other sentence. I tell you how handsome you are with that casual look?"

"Too much. ... You be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine." She put down the knife from the vegetables she was chopping, wiped her hands on a cloth then stepped over to him and rested her hands on his chest. "I'm just pregnant Don, I can still do everything as normal, I'll just get tired quicker, and I need to be careful about lifting heavy stuff, but the doctor says I'm fine."

"I've got my phone, call me if you need anything. OK?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy! Are you coming!?" Amy's voice echoed from the hall.

"I'll be right there." He called back then cupped Nikki's face in his hand. "I mean it Nik, call me if you need anything."

"I'll be fine. Go have fun with Amy."

He leaned in to kiss her, his lips barely touched hers when the patter of footsteps ran into the kitchen.

"Daddy! You promised to take me to the park! Do you have to keep kissing mummy that's gross!"

Nikki bit back a laugh as Don rested his forehead against Nikki's for a brief moment, then bent down to Amy.

"It's not gross, where d'you learn a word like that anyway?"

"School, you hear things from the older kids in the playground all the time."

"Well you shouldn't repeat everything you hear. Some of it isn't nice."

"But why do you kiss mummy so much?"

Don looked at Nikki, his gaze pleading with her to say something. She shook her head, fighting not to laugh and left him to answer the question. "It's something that grown ups do"

"But it's horrible."

"... It's not horrible sweetie, ... I like kissing mummy and if you ask her she likes kissing me too."

"But it's yuk! I'm never going to kiss a boy. I'm never kissing anyone."

Don sighed with relief at that thought, if only it would last. "That so? ... What about when I kiss you?"

"That's OK."

"And your Ma?"

"That's ok too, you're family, it's OK for families to kiss."

"That's good to know. ... Now go get your hat and gloves while I say bye to mummy!" She ran out to the hall again and he looked at Nikki as he stood up. "She's five years old for god sake, I'm not supposed to have conversations like that with my daughter."

"Get used to it, she'll have a lot more unpleasant ones to ask when we tell her about the baby."

"What do you mean?"

"How did it get in my tummy, ... how does it get out .. among others, what are you going to say to her then?"

"Nothing, she doesn't need to know that at her age."

"So you going to tell her I'm just putting on loads of weight and then the stork delivers a baby?"

"Got a better idea?"

"How about the truth?"

"I'm not about to start discussing the birds and the bees with a five year old."

Nikki laughed. "You'll have to do it sooner or later."

"No way Princess, you get to have that conversation with the kids. It requires a mother's touch."

"No deal, we're in this together. Now you'd better get out of here before she comes back again."

Don kissed her briefly. "You're really beautiful you know that?"

She flicked the tea towel she was holding across his arm. "Stop trying to charm me. ... Who'd think a burly detective sergeant would be afraid of his own daughter?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Yes you are, you just won't admit it. ... Now get out of here."

"Yes ma'am." He sauntered into the hall and pulled on his boots and jacket as Amy danced around the hall, her long slightly curled hair spilling from under her lopsided hat. Don caught hold of her and adjusted it, making sure it was straight and securely fastened before grabbing his gloves and scarf and opening the door.

* * *

_Happy New Year to everyone. .... Sorry about splitting this chapter, but I had too much to cram into one, so Christmas comes in 2 parts. The quicker the reviews the quicker you get the second part._


	137. Christmas 2

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thank you to my faithful reviewers in return here is the second part. Enjoy._

**13****7. Christmas 2**

Don walked into the kitchen as Amy bounced into the lounge after their trip to the park. Maggie was busy checking the food.

"Where's Nikki?"

"Upstairs, she said something about bringing down those extra chairs we need. She's been up there a little while."

Don's face darkened and he immediately turned around and headed for the stairs. The chairs were stacked in the spare room, so he looked there first. Relief washed over him as he noticed they were still in the same place he had put them a few days earlier. He opened their bedroom door next.

"Nik?" He frowned when he heard her voice faintly echo in their bathroom.

"In here." He pushed the door open carefully to find her sitting on the floor next to the toilet, looking quite pale, her hand rested on her stomach. He knelt down in front of her and pushed her hair off her face a little. "Don't look so worried. I'm OK."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just getting myself together before I have to smell the food again."

"Sitting on the floor of the bathroom?"

"Handy if I have to puke."

"Have you?"

"Twice."

"Gonna happen again?"

"Not if I don't move."

"... Right. Can I get you anything?"

"No, just go move those chairs and keep mum out of the way for a little bit."

"Why don't you lay down for a while?"

"I'm not sure about laying down, but maybe the bed would be better." Don helped her up. "Or not." She spun almost out of his hands and leant over the toilet, emptying what little contents of her stomach were left. He grasped her hair just in time to hold it out of the way. When she had finished he handed her a cloth to wipe her face. "Thank you. .... I'm not so sure we'll be able to hide this now."

"So we just tell them and give Stella a warning that there's no baby showers until closer to your due date."

"Sounds good to me." Don guided her into the bedroom and settled her on the bed, half propped up with pillows. "You know if we're telling the others we should tell mum and Amy first. What about your family?"

"They can wait until tomorrow, I'd like to tell Ma in person."

"Thanks. You know how she feels about Amy. Her favourite son giving her another grandchild, she's going to be insufferable."

"Enjoy the attention babe. Let's do things right this time."

----

Maggie was closing the oven door when Don reappeared in the kitchen. "Everything's all set. How are you doing in here?"

"Fine, we're ready to dish up when your guests arrive. You shot out of here pretty fast just now you alright?"

"Yeah, good. Just worried about Nik carrying those chairs down the stairs."

"She's perfectly capable Don, she's not the delicate wallflower you think she is sometimes."

"I know."

"..Where is she anyway?"

"... Right here, I was in the lounge." Nikki answered as brightly as she could muster while she marched into the kitchen. Don could tell she was treating it like she would a smelly crime scene, breathing without smelling. The moment passed without comment as Amy came running into the room.

"Mummy! We had fun at the park. Daddy pushed me really high on the swing, I nearly flew away!"

Nikki glanced at Don briefly, smiled then turned and crouched down to Amy. "Well I'm glad you didn't fly away because your new baby brother or sister would really miss you."

Nikki heard her mother gasp behind her as the news sunk in. Amy furrowed her brow. "Are we getting one? Soon?"

"After the summer holidays. We've got lots to do to get ready for him or her to be born, and they've got a lot of growing to do first. But it'll come really quickly and you'll soon be a big sister." Don watched his girls sharing the news and grinned wildly.

"Where's the baby now?"

Nikki glanced at Don as if to say_, I warned you the questions would come. _He looked horrified. Maggie laughed.

Nikki stood up and took Amy's hand and pressed the palm low against her abdomen. "The baby's inside, it's really tiny now, you can only just see it, but it has to stay where it is and grow a lot before it will be ready to meet you, but you can talk to it, tell it stories about school."

"I can?"

"Sure, I used to talk to you all the time when you were in my tummy. Tell you stories about Daddy and grandpa, I used to read to you and play you music too."

"Can I read to the baby?"

"Sure you can sweetie." Don answered picking her up.

"Do you think it would like Winnie the Pooh? That was my favourite when I was little."

"That would be lovely. ... Now can you go make sure your toys are all tidied before the others get here."

Amy squirmed in Don's arms until he put her down and she ran off. He followed her. Nikki turned to her mum, who had a knowing smile on her face.

"I knew something was up when you insisted on me staying last night so you could go to mass. I guess that had something to do with telling Don?"

"Yeah, I wanted it to be really special. ... He's a little freaked at the minute and worried about Amy asking questions, but I just know that this time it's going to be alright. I know realistically a hundred and one things could still go wrong, but this time I know early, I've already seen a doctor, we're in a better position. It all feels good."

"I'm glad sweetheart, things have been so hard for you. I've seen such a change in you since you came back from Jersey, It's like you've really found yourself again. That you're home here."

"I am. ... I really feel I am."

Amy ran back into the kitchen.

"How big is the baby? You said it was tiny, how tiny is it now?"

"Did you ask Daddy?"

"He said to ask you."

"OK well how about we go in the other room and talk to Daddy." Nikki sighed, taking Amy's hand and turned to her Mum. "We all set in here?"

"Yeah, go ahead, she needs you, they both need you right now."

"I'm not sure who the bigger kid is here." Nikki grinned as she walked out with Amy. "Go sit with Daddy on the couch." Nikki directed as she went over to the dresser against the wall and opened a drawer. Don found himself dragged enthusiastically to the couch and was promptly ordered to sit down, then she crawled on his lap and snuggled into his arms.

"Does it hurt to have a baby?"

"Only for a little while, but the doctors can help with medicine for the pain." Nikki answered as she sat down next to them. Two packages on her lap. She handed one to Amy and one to Don. "I thought these might help explain things for you." She watched them amused while they tore the paper off. Don laughed.

"Am I that bad?"

"No, you're just like any first time father I've met, I figured you could use a little help."

"Yeah, but this isn't the first time."

"For you it is. You missed most of this the first time around."

"I got books too, what does it say Daddy?" Amy piped up, pushing the books up right under Don's nose.

"Let's see." He said taking the books as Nikki took his and put it aside. "This one is called _What's inside your tummy mummy?_"

Amy giggled. "That's funny."

Nikki took the book and opened it on a particular page. "Here sweetie, this shows where we are now, this is what the baby looks like and how big it is and down here is like a ruler, we've got to go along all these lines before we get to the baby at the end. You can use this to help you understand what is happening to me."

"What's that?" She asked pointing to a picture."

"it's a grain of rice, that is how big the baby was a few days ago and this one is how it looks now." Don listened to Nikki explain things, trying to remember what she said, how she said it incase he got caught and had to do the same.

"It looks like an alien. Does it have a name?"

"Not yet, we have to think about that, but we've got time. You can suggest some too."

"What do I call the baby now?"

"What?" queried Don, not seeing the logic to her question.

"When I talk to it I can't keep calling it baby."

"Well what would you like to call it?" Nikki asked.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know." Amy got quite pensive for a moment.

"Alien!"

"Why's that?"

"Because that's what it looks like."

Further discussion was stopped as the doorbell rang. "Aunty Stella! I'll go!" Screamed Amy as she jumped down, books firmly in hand and ran for the door as Nikki's mum also got there.

"You know what this means don't you?" Nikki said handing Don the book back to put away.

"No secrets in this house now."

----

It was actually Sheldon who arrived first. Jessica followed soon after. Amy had gone quiet as she waited to see her favourite Aunty.

The guys were busy discussing the holiday game fixtures while Amy played on the floor with some of her new toys. Nikki and Jessica were in the kitchen when Mac and Stella walked in after Maggie had opened the door for them.

"Sorry we're late, we were still dealing with last night's crime scene. I understand Flack had an important appointment to keep." Mac said after kissing her cheek and handing over a bottle of wine and bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks to Jess, he made it before I had a meltdown."

"Meltdown?" Asked Stella.

"We'll tell you in a bit. Go see the others, Don will get you some drinks. I just need to- " Nikki trailed off as the room spun around. She grabbed the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. A big mistake as an array of scents hit her from the flowers to the food. Don walked in just in time to see what happened.

"Nik?" He handed her a can of soda, which she sipped slowly as he eased her onto a chair. "Guys can you give us a minute." They all filed out. Don watched her for a minute. "Better?"

"Yeah." She stood up slowly. "I'm OK."

Nikki and Don headed to the lounge to join their friends. Everyone looked up as they walked in. Amy was still playing, her books discarded on the dresser at the side of the room with Don's.

"Amy did you say hi to Stella and Mac?" Nikki asked. She knew Stella and Jess were giving her strange looks. Amy nodded.

"Nikki, are you alright?" Stella asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I haven't eaten since breakfast at stupid o'clock this morning, thanks to someone being up with the birds because Santa came. Ames, you going to tell everyone what Santa brought you?" She tried deflecting attention from herself, suddenly nervous at the thought of telling everyone.

Amy looked up then pushed herself off the floor and ran across the room to the dresser and grabbed the book off the top, then ran over to Stella and pushed it at her. "Can you read this with me, I'm going to be a big sister."

The mumble of voices stopped as Amy's words echoed around the room. "Of course I will."

Don slipped his arm around Nikki's waist as everyone turned and looked at them. Nikki nodded as if to confirm Amy's words. As a wide grin broke across Stella's face and she approached them. Don spoke. "We got ground rules here Stell, no baby showers for at least six months. We just want to take things slowly this time around. We're not out of the woods yet. ... We weren't going to say anything yet, but we're not going to be able to hide things so we just want you all to know."

They all nodded understandingly. Stella had tears of joy in her eyes as she hugged them. "It's fantastic news. ... How far along are you? How do you feel?"

"Very early, about 6 weeks and until a couple of hours ago I was doing fine. Now the sickness has kicked in."

"So that little thing just now?" She indicated to the kitchen.

"Food and flowers are setting me off today."

"If you haven't eaten since breakfast that was hours ago. Perhaps you should get a snack or something until we eat." Sheldon, ever the medically alert one, suggested as he hugged her. "You need anything just call me OK?"

After a few minutes of everyone passing their congratulations it was Mac's turn. He shook Don's hand and hugged Nikki. "After the holidays we'll talk about what's best for you in the Lab."

"For now the doctor says go with how I feel, so I hope I'm not strapped to a desk too soon."

"Today isn't the time. We'll talk in a few days."

"Nikki, everything is ready, we should eat." Maggie announced.

Everyone found a place at the table as Stella and Maggie brought the food to the table as Don served drinks. As the meal was almost over Stella looked at Don. "So Flack, when did you find out?"

"What?"

"I think she's talking about the baby." Nikki informed him.

"Oh, um last night."

"Jess, I never got to thank you for taking that scene over last night." Nikki said turning to Jess. "He definitely got a surprise."

"I'm glad everything worked out."

"You knew?" Don said raising his eyes.

"No, Nikki just called me and asked me to make sure you were off on time so that she could give you an early Christmas present, but she never let on what it was."

"So you being there last night was no accident?"

Jess shook her head. "I came looking for you when I heard you got stuck with a case at the end of shift."

"You know I could bust you for that? Giving orders to a senior officer."

"I'll take my chances. I figure it would be worse if you got on the wrong side of your wife."

"Got that right." He answered looking at Nikki. "We both owe you. I couldn't think of a better way, it was just freakin' amazing." He noticed the scowl on Nikki's face that warned him about his language in front of Amy.

"Have you told Danny yet?" Asked Stella.

"No, and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me do that myself. I don't know how he'll take it right now, I can't just drop it on him." Everyone nodded their acknowledgement.

"What about Lindsay?" Asked Sheldon

"I'm meeting her from the airport tomorrow when I drop Mum, so I'll tell her then."

"So Don, are you seeing your family this year?" Mac asked.

"We're going up tomorrow afternoon, staying overnight."

The phone rang. Nikki was nearest and went to answer it in the kitchen. She had been gone a few minutes when Don got concerned and went after her. She was leaning on the counter having just put the phone down.

"Hey Princess, who you talking to this- ... Nik?" The temperature in the room seemed to drop and he felt the tension as he looked at her.

She turned and looked at him, unshed tears filled her eyes. "That was Scagnetti, they need you at a scene. One of your guys was hit, says he'll be OK it was a round to the shoulder, but the scene is a mess, no one's sure what happened."

".... OK, what about forensics?"

"I told him Mac was here I'd send him over with you."

"Good. ... He say anything else? Who was it?"

"Harris. ... Things were a little crazy he couldn't tell us much more, here's the address." She handed him a post it note. "They're sealing everything off until you arrive."

"You know I have to go." She nodded. "I'd rather be here, but I'm on call."

"I know, we talked about this before. I'll be OK, .... looks like the hormones, have got the better of me already." She wiped the tears which were threatening, with the back of her hand. Don watched, a concerned look on his face. "I'll get Mac to come in." He put his hands on the counter and took some deep breaths. Nikki rested her hand on his arm for a moment before leaving.

----

Nikki walked into the lounge and gave her mum a pointed look. "Mac, Don needs a word."

Everyone looked at her. "Where's Amy?" Mac didn't wait for an explanation he got straight up from his chair and headed for the kitchen.

"She just went to the bathroom, you want me to distract her?" Maggie asked.

"Just for a few minutes." Her mum nodded and quickly left the room. Nikki gave the highlights to the others.

Mac and Don walked in a moment later. Mac looked at everyone. "Sheldon, you're with me. Stella, you stay here, we'll call with an update."

"I'm the one on call Mac not Sheldon."

"That's OK Stella, I don't mind."

"That's not the point."

"Stella the point is I'm giving you a direct order. We don't know what we're dealing with, I want to keep our options open." Nikki followed Don into the hall as he changed shoes and retrieved his badge and gun. Mac looked directly at Stella. "Things on the ground don't sound good, it's still pretty chaotic, I need a back up plan and Don is worried about how Nikki will take it if anything else happens. She needs a friend right now more than I need you processing a scene."

Stella accepted the explanation and nodded her agreement. "I'll go with you." Jess announced.

"No you won't." Don's voice echoed round the room. "Scagnetti's already there, we're covered." He turned to Nikki. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded. He ran his hand down her hair and kissed her, then rested a hand on her stomach. "Don't take any shit from the alien."

"I won't, just watch your back."

"... I'll call you."

A moment later Don, Mac and Sheldon had left. The girls settled down to a movie afternoon as they waited for word on the injured detective and details of what had happened at the scene.

* * *

_There is only one chapter to go....._


	138. Epilogue

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**138.**** Epilogue**

About Three hours after they left the men returned. A little weary, but otherwise OK. An air of relief seemed to wash over the room. Stella immediately quizzed Mac on what had gone on. Don brought them all drinks then took up residence on the arm of the couch next to Nikki.

"Not as bad as things seemed." He looked at Don to fill in the blanks about the detective from his team.

"Harris took one in the shoulder. It was a fluke accident. Some guy was cleaning his gun over in Brooklyn, sat on the fire-escape. Harris was on his way to his folks for the afternoon and walked by as the gun discharged."

"No major damage and he's already home with the family." Added Hawkes

"Scagnetti was following procedure by calling it in. ... I'm just glad it wasn't worse. I did not want to be giving bad news to one of my guys families today."

"So what did we miss here?" Asked Mac.

"Oh you know us Mac, girl talk." Stella answered with a grin.

"Where's Amy?"

"Mum's spending some time play doll houses before she goes to Florida tomorrow."

"How long will she be gone this time?" Asked Jess.

"However long it takes. Uncle Pete doesn't have long. She'll stay with him now so that he can go home for a while."

"What about you Nikki? Did you want to go too?" Mac enquired.

"Not yet, but maybe when he gets worse, I'd rather she wasn't down there on her own at the end."

"Keep me in the loop, let me know when." Advised Mac.

"That's all supposing the doctor will let you travel." Prompted Don.

"Of course. But right now me and the alien are co-habiting quite nicely." She replied gently patting her stomach.

They slipped into friendly banter and conversation in the hours which followed.

----

Sheldon and Jessica headed off together to get a cab, to take them to their respective homes. Mac pulled open the door in true gentlemanly style, allowing Stella to get into his department issue vehicle. Closing the door he hurried around the front and climbed in himself.

Driving towards Stella's apartment he found the silence disconcerting. "OK I get you're pissed at me for leaving you behind this afternoon."

"I'm not mad Mac. OK I was a little irked to begin with but I get why you did it. I had to read between the lines a little bit, but I figured the reason was based on lots of different factors."

"It was?"

"It was a dangerous situation, you all have this radar that wants to protect the women of the lab, that's the one that pisses us off most, because we're just as well qualified to handle a crime scene in a dangerous place. The next one was so you had me and Nikki to take over if something else went wrong and anyone else had a problem. The other reason was for her to have someone you trusted with her if things really got ugly."

"Sometimes you know me too well."

"Hell Mac, we've worked together a long time. We know too much about how each other thinks."

Mac smiled. "That we do."

The drive continued in silence until Mac pulled up outside Stella's apartment block. She looked at Mac then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the ride Mac." She said before getting out of the car and walking towards the building armed with a bag of gifts she had received. She stopped about half way, grinned and turned back, just as Mac stepped up behind her. She jumped a little. "Mac, you scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you doing there anyway?"

"You were about to invite me in for coffee."

Stella smiled and nodded and they entered the building together, neither wanting to lose the company of the other.

----

Nikki watched Amy sleeping from the doorway of her room. Her mind wandering over the events leading to this moment. A sense of peace enveloping her that she hadn't felt in years. It had been the right decision to move back. As hard as it was at the time and with everything that had happened since, she had almost packed up and gone back to California more than once. She was never quite sure what stopped her, all she knew was that the settled life which had once existed in San Francisco had lost its appeal and she was drawn back to the city. A rollercoaster of events and emotions had followed her. Some of them expected others not, but through it all she had felt the web of the city setting it's trap and when life looked impossible, she found she couldn't break away.

The sleeping child had much to do with that inability to leave again. In a few weeks of madness the year before she had introduced father and daughter again and they had practically been inseparable ever since. It had taken time for him to admit her existence to his friends, but they had welcomed first Nikki and then Amy into their family and now they had found new friends too.

A shuffling in the hall drew her attention. She looked up to find Don standing behind her. He slipped his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach. "It's 2 am babe what are you doing out of bed?"

"I can't sleep. I didn't want to wake you."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk?" She shook her head. "You should come back to bed."

"I will in a minute."

"Now sweetheart, it's late and it's cold. .... She's fine, but you and the alien need some sleep."

Nikki laughed quietly. "Are we going to be calling it the alien for the next 7 months?"

"Amy was right, it does look like one. ... Now come and get some rest."

She quietly closed the door to Amy's room and let him lead her back to bed. A few minutes later she was curled in his arms her head on his chest and listening to his breathing. She could tell he was asleep again, however that blissful existence still eluded her.

The last few months had been better than she could ever have imagined. She'd not only found her best friend again, but so much more had come from them reconnecting this time. She hadn't been so scared certainly not in the way she had been earlier in the year. This time it was a good scared. That she was starting over after so long shutting herself away from feeling anything. Jason had hurt her badly but before they could talk it through he was gone. The blows had come fast and furious, leaving her fighting to stay afloat. She had to leave to stand any chance of reclaiming her life, to sort out what had happened to her, what had been going on with Jason, why she didn't notice when he was sneaking around. Her biggest problem though had been the sudden overwhelming feelings for her best friend, first the night at that dance, the months after the towers fell. The strength he offered her, the unwavering loyalty, helping her to track every possible option until that day when the brass turned up and destroyed any hope that things would get better. That night things changed irrevocably, drawing them even closer, defining their lives. She had known the moment he had wrapped his arms around her as they sat on the floor of his apartment, that it was the first thing she had felt in months, but the comfort he offered barely touched the surface. She wanted more, she needed more, a lot more, it became clear that he did too, but the next morning they both questioned their motives and within a week she had gone. In search of a new life. It was a new life alright. A daughter she had kept from him for too long. The news that he had almost died in the bombing had almost ripped her heart out for the second time. She was the one holding back, scared to give in to what they had unleashed that night. She cried for weeks when the lab couldn't release her, that was when it all changed. She needed to know if there was really something more or if it was just a one time thing. She took the chance, it had taken a lot of soul searching, a lot of times when she got to the edge of making everything work she got scared and backed away. He had been there the whole time, supporting her, encouraging her, waiting for her. Well until that fling with the rich socialite, that was the real wake up call. Seeing her pour herself over him the night her apartment was robbed. She was already mad at him for lack of contact with Amy, but it was that Devon woman who showed her how she truly felt and she thought he'd given up on her. Finally backing off and letting her live her life, taking a back seat in her life, as she had demanded for so long. She never expected what happened at the hotel and being caught off guard set her on the defensive to start, but he had persevered and proved what she had denied all along.

She had fallen in love with him.

Accepting that realisation that night had made her more scared than ever. She was nervous and hesitant, with him and their colleagues, but he coaxed and encouraged her, this time not letting her capitulate and run away and she was glad. That was what gave her the strength to go ahead with the hair brained scheme to trap a killer, relieved she never had to play the part of a blushing bride, but that piece of paper burned a hole in his pocket, at the back of her mind she knew it would. He had told her as much when they applied for it. The morning on the beach gave her an insight to their future as a family, to them as a couple. Everything was good. The news from Danny that morning allowed her to surprise him, to follow through, no pomp and circumstance, just them and his cousins. It had been perfect. Of course keeping the news from their friends had been a lot harder, but well worth the few extra weeks that allowed them time to settle down. Not to mention the look on Stella's face when they finally told everyone. Now there was the alien. She smiled, it looked like the name was set to stay a while, having been adopted by both her daughter and her husband.

She heard him sigh in his sleep. She kissed his bare chest lightly and rolled over. A moment later his arms snaked around her, pulling her close, a hand protectively resting on her stomach as he planted a kiss on her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine. Life couldn't get much better. She felt the heavy pull on her eyes at last.

This was where she belonged. She was finally home.

* * *

_After almost 2 years of writing, this has run its course and now seems the right time to close Coming Home, a lot of issues resolved and Nikki and Flack finally working from the same page. ... Well almost, Flack still has a few things to learn about parenting, but that is something he is willing to do._


End file.
